Turn to Stone
by nikkipattinson
Summary: Both damaged, Edward and Bella meet and the chemistry is instantaneous. Will she still love him when she discovers that he is the criminal defense attorney that got her rapist acquitted just two days before her attack?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

_**Turn to Stone **_**copyright 2009 nikkipattinson **

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

I didn't know that it was possible; the love at first sight thing, but it must be possible because here I am, sitting in this café for the fourth day in a row and I still can't take my eyes off of this woman. She is exquisite. Her long mahogany hair looks like it's made of pure silk. Her chocolate eyes are full of warmth and life and laughter. Her ivory skin has to feel like velvet; it looks so soft and unblemished. And her lips… they are perfect. To kiss those lips would be pure ecstasy. I've never had a problem talking to women. They actually tend to throw themselves at me, but this woman. I'm not good enough for her. I can't be; she's perfect. I'm too tainted to even consider being in the same class as this marvelous creature.

So, here I sit for the fourth day; watching her like some sleazy stalker. I can't help myself. I try to go to other places for lunch, but I seem to end up here every time. I'm too much of a chicken shit to actually sit in her section, so I watch her from a distance and have extremely inappropriate fantasies about this angel. Oh, the things I can imagine doing to her… no, with her. I would never degrade such perfection by doing anything to hurt her or harm her virtue. Everything would be gentle and for her pleasure, because her pleasure is my pleasure.

I have to stop this. I'm getting aroused and I don't want to have to go into the men's room at work to take care of this. Tomorrow I will talk to her. Tomorrow I will sit in her section. Tomorrow I will ask her name. Tomorrow I would begin to win her heart.

**BPOV**

He's here again today! I can't believe he came back again for the fourth day. I have never seen so gorgeous a man in my entire life. He should be on a movie screen. He's an Adonis. How I would love to get my hands into that bronze hair and pull those perfect lips to mine. I could swim in the green pools that are his eyes. I can barely take an order for imaging what is underneath that shirt and tie. If the reality is half as good as my fantasy then I'm a goner.

I wish I had the nerve to talk to him. I'm nowhere near his league. Such a stupid girl to think that someone that perfect would ever look my way. I'm not good enough for him. I'm a nothing; a nobody. He could have a super-model girlfriend for all I know; the way he looks he probably does. But... maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's single. Maybe he doesn't come here for the food.

I have to talk to him. I have to hear his voice. I know it will be like velvet. Tomorrow I will talk to him. Tomorrow I will switch sections with Jessica if I have to. Tomorrow I will ask his name. Tomorrow I will offer my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 1 – Four Days Ago**

**EPOV**

"Damn, Edward, you look like shit."

I feel a lot worse. If I look half as bad as I feel then shit is a definite understatement. I started drinking at happy hour at The Judge's Chamber and didn't stop until Emmett poured me into a cab this morning. The cabbie kicked me out onto the front steps of my townhouse at four o'clock this morning and here I am at the office at 8:15. I'm still drunk. I reek of cheap beer and cigarettes. I showered, but I still feel dirty from that chick in the bathroom hall. I have got to stop getting trashed and fucking random sluts in bars. What was her name? Lori, Laura, Laurel, Lauren; something with an L. Damn it, I'm pathetic. I brushed my teeth four times this morning and I still can't get the taste of dead skunk out of my mouth. There hasn't been enough gum made to get this taste to go away.

I should have called in sick, but half of the firm was there last night and would know that it was hangover sick and not actual sick that was keeping me at home. I'll never make partner if I keep this up. Hell, I never wanted to be a fucking attorney anyway. I only did this so I wouldn't disappoint 'dear old Dad.' He'd sure be proud if he saw me now. I hate this job. I just want everyone to leave me alone today and let me act like I'm doing research and writing briefs. Thank God I don't have to be in court today. If everyone will just leave me alone, I might make it to six o'clock. I swear, today I'm going straight home. I will not let Emmett talk me into happy hour again. This life-style has got to stop. It's killing me.

My office is the only sanctuary I have in this hell-hole. I pull the blinds shut on the windows and on the window in the door. I can't handle the light or the stares. I sit at my desk and put my head down on my arms. I may be sick. I buzz my assistant, "Cynt, could you please get me a coffee… very black... and a bottle of aspirin. Thanks."

"Coming right up, Mr. Masen. Would you like a pastry or anything with your coffee?"

Oh, for the love of all that's holy! "No, thank you, Cynthia. Just the coffee and aspirin." I don't want to think about food. I boot up my computer and wait for it to start up. The light from the screen is excruciating. There's a soft knock on my door and Cynthia sticks her head in. I motion her in. She comes in and closes the door. She has coffee, aspirin, and a grape Gatorade. The woman is a saint.

"Take the aspirin with the Gatorade. Drink all of it before you drink the coffee. You're dehydrated. If you rehydrate you may survive the day. I cancelled your morning appointments. Let me know if I have to do the same this afternoon."

"Thanks, Cynt. You're an angel."

"If you don't stop this, Edward, you're going to be seeing real angels way too soon. Drink up. I'll bring you another one in an hour. I'll keep them coming every hour on the hour until you've had enough."

"How will I know when I've had enough?" I take two Aspirin and a swig of the Gatorade.

"_I'll_ let you know. This is getting old, Edward." She's glaring at me with her arms folded across her chest. She's disappointed in me again. Hell, I'm disappointed.

"I know; I'm sorry. I swear this is the last time. I'm stopping. It's killing me; I know." She just rolls her eyes. I've said this to her before.

"Edward, everyone has pain in their life. How we deal with it is what determines the person we become. You can let it eat you from the inside and self-destruct or you can deal with your issues and get on with your life. You have to make a choice, before it's too late. I'll be back in an hour with another Gatorade. I'll keep people out as long as possible. Pull yourself together."

I nod weakly and smile a thank you. She's right. I have got to pull myself together. Not just today, but every day. I have got to quit this shit. I have got to get over… my issues. How can I get over something I can't even think about?

I'm sleeping with my head on the cool glass top of my desk when the door suddenly bangs open. I jump up with a start. Emmett is standing there in the door. I can see Cynthia behind him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masen. I tried to tell him that you're busy." She gives me a scowl that speaks volumes. Cynthia hates Emmett McCarty.

"It's fine, Cynthia. Emmett, get the fuck out. I'm not in the mood today." I walk around my desk and try to push him back out the door. He outweighs me by a good thirty pounds of pure muscle. He doesn't budge.

"Funny little man, as if you could throw me out. Hey, Cynt, grab me one of those Gatorades you've been toting in here all day." She throws me a look that says she's going to kill him, so I motion for her to get the Gatorade. She brings two back and hands one to Emmett and one to me. She glares at me again.

"Thank you, Cynthia." She really is a saint to put up with both of us. I should let her kill Emmett. It would make her happy; she isn't happy right now. An unhappy Cynthia is not a good Cynthia to be around.

"Yeah, thanks, Cynt, now scoot. Ed and I here have man business to discuss." He shuts the door in her face and pushes me into one of the chairs in front of my desk. He sits in the one next to it and props his feet up on my desk. "How's the head?"

"It was getting better until you came in." I get up and go back to _my_ chair behind the desk. I push Emmett's feet off my desk as I walk by. "Don't do that. You know I hate it. You're going to break the glass." I open the Gatorade and take a drink. I reach into my desk and get out the bottle of aspirin and pop two more. Then I check the label; no more than eight in 24 hours. Okay, I can only take two more today before I have to switch to something else. "What do you want, Emmett?"

"Lunch." He takes a swig of the Gatorade and grimaces. "How do you drink this shit? Grape sucks."

"Would you have preferred lemon-lime?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Then get your assistant to get you one. I don't like any other flavor except grape. Deal with it or get your own." I take another drink. "I can't handle food today, Emmett. I swear if I smell food I'll vomit."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not going. I promise you, it will not be pretty. I'd hate to blow my chunks on your Italian loafers." I really wouldn't. With the way I feel about 'my best friend' right now, ruining a pair of loafers would thrill me to no end. Better still if I lost it in his beloved Porsche. Maybe lunch is a good idea.

"Come on, Ed. Let's go to that little café around the corner that we always talk about going to and never do. We'll walk. The fresh air will do you good."

"Don't call me that. You aren't going to leave unless I go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fuck. Why me? Can't you find someone else to fuck with today? Seriously, Emmett, I feel like death warmed over."

"You need fresh air and you need to eat. Go splash some water on your face and let's go… Ed," he says as he stands and opens my door. "I'll wait by the elevator." He leaves, but stops at Cynthia's desk. "Bye, Cynthia. As always, it was a pleasure."

If looks could kill, Emmett would be a dead man. She looks around him at me. "Leave her alone, Emmett, before I let her kill you like she's always wanted." I step into the men's room and splash water on face. I exit and walk to the waiting elevator. "You know that she hates you. Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"It's too much fun to watch her expressions. I'm waiting for her to snap. I bet she's got a nasty mouth on her. One day that composure is gonna slip and I want to hear her say 'fuck' just one time."

"You'll be waiting awhile. She's the first assistant I've had that's a consummate professional. She's the best." She's also the only one that has never offered herself to me. It got so ridiculous at one point that I convinced HR to hire a man as my assistant. He propositioned me and had to go. I may fuck the random bar slut, but I don't switch hit. When Cynthia first started, I waited for the inevitable. After six months I asked her if she was a lesbian. She just looked me up and down and said that she wasn't. She also told me that my skinny, white ass wasn't her type and to not try anything if I wanted my man parts to stay attached to my body. I loved her instantly… in a totally platonic and professional way. She's the best assistant I've ever had and I don't like for Emmett to harass her. I don't know what I'd do if she quit. "Just try to be a little nicer to her, please. She covers my ass a lot. I need her to stay happy. Leave her alone."

"Whatever. You feeling any better?"

I was, but I'm not admitting it to Emmett. He'd try to drag me out with him again tonight. "No. The sun is killing my head. I can't believe I let you do this to me. This food had better be the shit."

"What do you care? You're just gonna put it in reverse anyway."

"I would like a pleasant taste on the return trip." We get to the café and go inside. You could hang meat in here; it's that cold. Great for a massive hangover. I like this place already. "Do we wait or just sit?"

"I think we sit. There's a booth over there." Emmett plows toward an empty booth in the corner. We sit and grab the menus. Evidently, we're in the Last Chance Café. What a name! A blond bounces up to our table.

"Hi! I'm Jessica and I'll be taking care of you gentlemen today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Water," I mumble as I try to focus my eyes on the menu.

"Jessica, darlin', I'll have an ice cold Bud Light." I look up at Emmett and frown. It's noon and we have to go back to work. He does not need to smell like beer.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have beer or alcohol on the menu at this time. Is there something else I can get you?" She's trying to look all serious and professional, but you can tell that she's eyeing Emmett.

"I'll have a Coke then, beautiful." He smiles at her and I roll my eyes. She's cute, but Emmett usually dates drop dead gorgeous. He's playing with her.

"I'll be right back with your Coke and your water."

"You're an ass." I don't look up from the menu. I suddenly don't want to be anywhere near Emmett. I don't know why he's embarrassing me now. Jessica comes back with our drinks and I order the Reuben and fries. I look up as I put the menu back on the rack behind the napkin holder and that's when I see _her_. I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my entire life. She's a goddess. She's perfection in the flesh. I can't take my eyes off of her. I must be really obvious, because Emmett suddenly kicks me under the table.

"Earth to Ed. Where did you go? I asked you if you fucked that blond last night. The last time I saw you with her, you were headed to the restrooms. Did you?"

"That's none of your business." I look around the café and find her again. She's smiling and her brown eyes shine like chocolate diamonds. My God, she's breathtaking.

"That usually doesn't stop you from telling me. Was she good? She looked like she would give good head. Well?"

"Shut the fuck up." I do not want to talk to Emmett anymore today. I want to talk to the exquisite creature on the other side of the room. "Stop asking, because I am not telling. You're a pig."

"Fine. I met someone last night."

"In a bar? Don't we have a standing rule that we don't date the bar sluts." Perfection has gone to the kitchen and I am staring at the door in rapt anticipation of her return. The Last Chance Café is becoming my favorite restaurant.

"She isn't a bar slut. She's an Assistant District Attorney."

"We also don't date the enemy, remember?" As criminal defense attorneys, the DA is not usually our favorite person.

"She's not the enemy, either. Her name is Rose. Don't get too smashed at the club tonight, because I won't be there to put your sorry ass in the cab. I'm meeting her for dinner."

"I'm not going out tonight. I'm not going out ever again." At least not with Emmett. If I didn't look like hell today, I'd ask Perfection to spend every night with me for the rest of my life.

"We all say that when the hangover is kicking our ass. You'll be back out raising hell with me by Friday." Jessica brings our food and Emmett immediately starts to eat. I look at the sandwich and feel nauseous. I can't lose it in here in front of Perfection. I'll never recover from it.

"Emmett, I can't eat this." Just looking at it makes my stomach seize and I feel like I may gag.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just can't eat it. I'll throw up, seriously. I'm not making a joke. I _will_ ruin your shoes if I eat this." I push it away from me. I don't even want to touch it. "You eat it."

"Edward, you know I hate sauerkraut. Just have them wrap it up and take it home with you. Eat it later." Emmett waves Jessica over and tells her to wrap it up to go. She looks at me and shrugs, then takes it back to the kitchen. As Jessica goes in the kitchen, Perfection comes back out. My heart skips a beat. I have to talk to her, but I can't today. She'll think I'm a loser, alcoholic. Jessica brings back my boxed lunch and Emmett finishes his meal. We pay the check and head out the door. I take a look back over my shoulder. Perfection and I make eye contact and she smiles. I will definitely be back tomorrow… without Emmett.

**BPOV**

I had the dream again. Actually, nightmare would probably be a more appropriate description. I woke up screaming. Alice rushed to my room and held me as I sobbed. She calls them night-terrors. I call them hell. It's always the same thing. I feel his filthy hands on my skin and smell his disgusting breath in my nose. I hear the tear of the fabric and… I scream. Will it ever stop? Alice can't continue doing this. It will take a toll on our friendship. I suck it up and say, "I'm fine, Alice. Really, I'm good. Go back to bed. You have to get up much earlier than I do."

"What kind of BFF would I be if I left you now? You're hysterical. Was it the same as last time?" She's stroking my hair. It feels nice and comforting. I depend on her way more than I should.

"It's always the same, Alice. I'll be alright. You can go back to bed. I'm just going to watch a little television." I pull myself from her embrace. I wonder everyday why she sticks with me. I'm a mess.

"Do you want to try another therapist?" She looks so concerned. I put too much stress on her. She should leave. But what would I do without her? She's my rock.

"No. I've given up on therapy. That last woman was crazier than I am." I've been to five different therapists in the last two years. None of them have helped. I'm beyond repair.

"Do you ever think about going back to the support group?"

"I can't, Alice, I can't. I don't want to talk about it with strangers and I don't want anyone to know. I hate the way they look at me. All that sympathy mixed with disgust and shame. I can't go back there." I shudder at the memory. I felt so dirty being there. I went to three meetings. I came home after each and sat in the shower, scrubbing my skin until it was raw and all of the hot water was gone. "Please, go back to bed. I'll feel so guilty if you're too tired to function tomorrow. I promise that if I need you, I'll get you."

"Are you sure, Sweetie? I can stay up with you or I could lie down with you and we could both get some sleep."

That second option sounds pretty good, but I doubt I'll be sleeping anymore tonight. I would just keep her awake. "I appreciate that, Alice, but I think I'll be okay. I'm going to make myself some tea and just watch the TV for a bit. Go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." We get up out of my bed and Alice goes back to her room. I go to the kitchen to make the tea. She's eventually going to tire of my neediness and leave, then where will I be? I have to get it together and soon. This has been going on long enough. I settle in front of the television and start flipping channels. I finally find a movie that doesn't freak me out or remind me of… that. I snuggle into the throw on the couch and wait for daylight.

Alice wakes me when she comes through to get the coffee started. "Sorry, Hon. I didn't mean to wake you. How do you feel?"

"Stiff." I stretch and stand. "I'm sorry I woke you last night. I'm going to try harder."

"Bella, if you try any harder, you'll hurt yourself. I don't think I've ever seen anyone trying so hard to be happy. Do you ever have a happy moment or are you always scared?"

"I'm happy, Alice, sometimes. I'm sorry. I want to be normal again. Maybe I _will_ try another shrink." I turn for the bathroom.

"Bella, please stop apologizing to me. You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. You are not disgusting and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, Sweetie. You're my best friend. I'll be here as long as you want me to be. I'm not rushing you. I know that getting over this will take time. I just want you to be happy. If therapy will get you to happy, then I'm all for therapy. If you think that it's pointless, well, we'll figure out something else." She comes over to me and hugs me. I don't deserve Alice Brandon. I don't deserve such a loyal friend.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll figure it out. I promise. Let me pee and then you can have the bathroom." I relieve myself and go back into the living room. I don't have to be at the café until 9:30, so I have an hour to kill before I have to start getting ready; like it takes me all that long. I quit wearing make-up a year and a half ago. The most I put on now is mascara and lip-gloss. I generally just run a brush through my hair, brush my teeth and throw on my uniform.

At 8:30 I pull myself off the couch and start the 'get ready for work' ritual. I drink a cup of coffee and eat a granola bar. Then I go to the bathroom and put myself together. By nine o'clock I'm walking out the door. The drive to the café is faster this morning than usual and I'm a little early. Jessica is already here so I go on in. "Hi, Jess. How was your weekend?" I try to act normal around people that don't know what happened. Most of the time I think I sound as fake as I feel.

"I had a blast. Lauren and I went to the Judge's Chamber last night and met some really hot attorneys. She hooked up with one named Edgar. She said he was hot. I never saw him, but he's supposed to call her. What about you?"

I shrug. "Same ole, same ole. I stayed in and read Saturday night and last night Alice, Jasper, and I watched a DVD." I would tell her the name of the movie, but I honestly can't remember. I really wasn't paying attention. I don't focus well anymore. My mind is kind of everywhere.

"You should come out with us, Bella. We have a blast. I know you'd have fun." She throws me an order pad.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Jessica has no idea about my… issues. I like Jessica, but I'll probably never be at the point where I can go out at night with her and her friends. I can't even go out at night with my friends. We start readying the restaurant for the lunch crowd. We unlock the doors at ten o'clock and people usually start coming in not long after. Waiting tables isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's not my dream job, but I've had my dream job. It led to a disastrous consequence. I'll wait tables for the rest of my life instead to keep the nightmare from happening again. I take the left side of the café and Jessica takes the right. At 10:30 the first customers come in and the day starts.

It's a good tip day. We've been pretty steady all morning. A little after noon I see two men walk in and go to Jessica's side of the café. One of them is huge and muscular. He's good-looking, but the other is amazing. He looks like he doesn't feel well, but he's still absolutely gorgeous. I'm so distracted that I accidentally pour tea in the lady at table two's Coca-Cola. There goes my tip. I really don't care. I can't stop looking over at him. He's going to catch me and then I'll be embarrassed. I turn the color of ketchup when I get embarrassed. It isn't pretty.

I go back into the kitchen to pull myself together. I have to stop looking at him. It's rude. He'd never want me anyway. I'm not good enough for anyone. I walk back out and see Jessica hand him a boxed lunch. I wonder why he isn't eating here. Not long after they pay Jessica and leave. I watch him walk out the door. Just as the door closes he turns and looks directly at me. Oh my God. His eyes! They're unbelievable. So green. I smile and he smiles back. Please, Lord, let him come in here again… soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 2 – Edward**

**Two Years Ago**

The party was in full swing when I got there. This was a big one for the whole firm. It was a big one for me. I just made my career with one case. _I_ am the legal genius that just got James Cavanaugh acquitted of rape. The champagne is flowing and the cigars are being smoked. His uber rich father paid the firm $750,000.00 to get his son out of this mess and I did it; $150,000.00 of that hit my bank account an hour ago. New Volvo here I come.

I made the rounds and shook the hands. I lit my Cuban and inhaled deeply. They really are the finest cigars made. Nicolette, my assistant, wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear what she wanted to do to me. Her $50,000.00 bonus had made her horny. Emmett slapped me on the back making me spill my champagne, but I don't care. I am the shit tonight.

The DA was way too cocky. Sure they had DNA, but I had a slutty alleged victim. I played that to the hilt. She was wearing a skirt that could have been mistaken for a tube top and, according to our witnesses, no underwear. She was flashing it to everyone that night. She was there to party. She wanted it. She wanted him. Really, who wouldn't? James is a handsome, rich young man. He has women begging for his time. He would never rape anyone, because he wouldn't need to. Women want him. She wanted him. The jury ate it up. When the foreman read the verdict I shot a smirk at the DA. Take that, asshole.

The next day I called Carlisle, one of the senior partners, and told him I would be late. He told me to take the day off, but I wanted to come in that afternoon. I went to the Volvo dealership and bought my baby. I paid cash; no payments for this golden boy. Then I drove it to the office and parked next to Emmett's Porsche. I sauntered into the office. I stopped by Nicolette's desk for my messages. She said that I had an appointment the next day with a Miss Angela Webber. The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. I've probably talked with her about her case before on the phone.

At the end of the day, Emmett and I walked out to the parking deck and he surveyed my new baby. "Nice, Ed. I bet you look fucking awesome in it. How 'bout we take her out and pick up some hot chicks tonight?" We head out to the Judge's Chamber to get lucky. I can't imagine being any luckier than I am at this moment.

I woke in the morning and felt great. No hangover! I got my best suit out to put on and went downstairs to get the coffee going. Life is sweet. I can do no wrong at work, I have my dream car, and my best bud and I are getting laid by a different girl every night. Life just doesn't get any better.

I got to work and people were still congratulating me. I got my messages from Nicolette and went into my office to get my day started. I had a 9:30 with the Webber chick. I still couldn't place her. I thought that maybe when I saw her I'd remember. At promptly 9:30 Nicolette buzzed me that my appointment was here, so I told Nic to send her on in. When she walked in my blood ran cold.

"Mr. Masen, I assume you know who I am." She glared at me. It was the alleged victim of James Cavanaugh. Oh, shit.

"Why are you here?" She had no business being at my office. The trial was over. It was a done deal. James Cavanaugh was a free man. She needed to just move on with her life.

"You've ruined me, Mr. Masen. You told lies about me to the jury, to the press. My own family doesn't believe me now. They've disowned me. They've kicked me out. I have no one and nowhere to go. See what you've done." She reached her arms out to her sides like she wanted me to see her; like she wanted me to see some mark on her that I had created. I didn't see anything but a disgruntled, alleged victim. "You know that he did it," she screamed at me. "You know he's guilty. You know what you have done is wrong. How do you live with yourself?"

I reached for the intercom and called Nicolette. "Nic, please call security." I leaned back in my chair and that's when I saw the gun. She fired one shot and the phone disintegrated. _Holy, shit. She's lost her mind and she's going to kill me._

"Don't do that," she said calmly. "Don't try to call for help." She aimed the gun at me as she went to lock the door. "No one can save you now. You need to pay for what you've done. You're going to hell." I looked at the door as I heard someone trying to open it. "Look at me!" she screamed. My head snapped back around to her. "Why? What did I do to you? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Miss Webber. It wasn't personal. It was my job." _A job that I took great pleasure in doing. My God what have I done? _

"You job? Your job?" The window in the door broke and a hand reached in to unlock the door. "Is that all it was to you? You ruined my life because it was your job?" Security burst into the room and stopped when they saw the gun pointed at me. "Look at me, Mr. Masen! I want you to see my face. Take a real good look at it; memorize it." Then she placed the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger.

**Eighteen Months Ago**

Therapy was a joke. I could talk about what happened to therapists for the rest of my life and it would change nothing. I had killed Angela Webber. Maybe not with my own hands, but I had destroyed her life. I might as well have pulled the trigger myself. I see it again every night. I see her place the gun in her mouth. I see her squeeze the trigger. I see her head explode. I see the blood and brains on the wall. I see her body collapse on the floor. I see it. I dream it. I wake in a cold sweat.

I can't even stand to blink. I see her face like it's etched on my eyelids. She cursed me. In an instant, I memorized her face and I'm haunted by it. I can't function for seeing her everywhere I turn. No amount of therapy can erase that. No therapist can bring her back.

The firm kept insisting that I get help. I was ruining the bottom line. I could no longer defend the guilty; the firm's bread and butter. I couldn't stand to even talk to an alleged rapist. I couldn't suppress the urge to beat them senseless. I couldn't handle a murder case, especially if there was a gun involved. I couldn't look at guns. I couldn't touch guns. I couldn't be in the room with a gun.

I'd become the office joke. The 'Golden Boy' that could only handle domestic disputes and DUIs in the Municipal Court. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. 'Dear Old Dad' couldn't look at me without disgust oozing from every pore of his body. I would be ashamed, but I deserved it. I deserve so much worse.

I tried to drown my self-hatred and self-pity in alcohol. Finally, something I'm good at… alcoholism. This is all the therapy I need. Emmett was all too willing to help with this little endeavor. I can be someone else when I'm drunk. I can be the old 'Edward'. I can be stone cold and hard. I can be the tough talking defense attorney. I can hide behind the mask of alcohol.

"Edward, do you really think that climbing into a bottle will fix your issues?" This seemed to be the favorite question of every therapist. Dr. Nameless Faceless thought that the solution resided in a different type of bottle. Prozac was not for me. Dr. So-n-so No Name couldn't understand why I never cried while telling him what happened. I had cried myself out months ago… in the privacy of my townhouse, thank you. Dr. Look At My Tits (I swear she had double D implants) thought I needed sexual healing. So the answer to their question is yes. The alcohol bottle is a whole hell of a lot better than any of their useless talking and analyzing. At least it lets me forget for a while. It also has the added benefit of making me feel like shit the next day, which I deserve. I deserve to feel fucking horrible every day for the rest of my life.

**One Year Ago**

Grey Goose vodka was the best therapy money could buy. It's colorless, so it looked like water and could be kept in a glass on my desk. It's odorless, so no one at the office could smell it on my breath. It can be mixed in just about anything. Yep, Grey Goose is the depressed, self-hating defense attorney's best friend.

It is amazing how much this logic makes sense when you're inebriated; a state in which I found myself almost constantly most days. Emmett loved having a drinking buddy that could keep up with him now. Hell, I could sometimes out drink him altogether. I'd discovered that the drunker I stayed the easier it was to forget. So, building on that little revelation, I stayed at least on the edge of a buzz twenty-four hours a day.

And that brings us back to the vodka. I think that Carlisle had figured out that it was not water, but his respect for 'Dear Old Dad' kept him from saying anything to me. He did push the therapy quite a bit. I wasn't really contributing much to the firm in the way of billable hours. I'd gotten extremely good at research though and most of the partners took advantage of this. Immersing myself in legal theory and case law had a similar effect as alcohol. The two combined were wonderful. I hate being an attorney, but it's all I know how to do… and I'm good at it. At least, I'm good at what part of the law I could do. Six months hadn't changed my limitations.

I still saw everything just like it had happened moments before. There's not enough vodka in all of Russia to erase Angela Webber's face from my cursed eyelids. My damaged mind plays the scene for me in constant rotation every night. I will never recover from that day in my office. I will never be able to move forward. I died with her that day. I killed her and she killed me. God, I hope that she's in heaven. I hope that everyone is wrong about her soul going to hell for committing suicide. She deserves to go to heaven. I'm the one that deserves hell. I'm there now. I walk through the fire everyday and sleep in the ashes every night. And I deserve no better than to burn here forever.

I need more Grey Goose.

**Six Months Ago**

Emmett and I had gotten our routine down. Every night we would head out to the Judge's Chamber for happy hour. He took the lead and I was his wingman. He'd hit on the hottest chick in the joint and I would occupy the time of her less hot friend. Most nights we both got lucky. I became extremely adept at fucking in the bathroom hallway.

We'd throw back shots of whisky until the Chamber closed at two 'o clock in the morning. If Emmett's bar slut was willing, he'd go back to her place for an all night fuck fest and I would catch a cab home. If the little whore wasn't willing, then he and I would go over to the sports bar on Main that stayed open until four to continue our happy hour. Emmett would pour me into a cab at four and hand the cabbie a fifty to take me home. I sometimes woke on my front steps.

It was getting easier to not think about…it. I could blink and sometimes not see her face. I sometimes didn't dream and occasionally got some rest. I'd quit drinking vodka at my desk. That was Cynthia's doing. She refused to let me self-destruct in her presence. She couldn't have cared less what I did when I was away from her, but she adamantly refused to let me jeopardize both of our jobs. For some reason unknown to me, God had sent me an angel in the form of Cynthia Williams. I didn't deserve her help, but she refused to abandon me. She was the best assistant I had ever had and I never wanted to lose her. Don't get me wrong, she was tough on me. She didn't take my shit. But she took care of me too. She covered my ass when I wasn't able to do it myself. She handled work and deadlines when I wasn't able to function. She whipped my ass with her acidic tongue when I needed it. She held me like a mother when I needed that. She was a doctor to my hangovers. She spoke words of wisdom even when I didn't want to hear it. And she put up with Emmett, despite having the burning desire to murder him.

I take back what I said about Grey Goose being the best therapy. Cynthia was far better than vodka could ever be at helping me get back to myself. I wasn't there yet, but at least now I was trying.

**Five Days Ago**

"Hey, you sorry sack of shit, put on some clothes and meet me at the Judge's Chamber. I have a good feeling about tonight," Emmett bellowed into the phone. I hadn't really intended to go out tonight. I was already midway through a fifth of vodka and feeling quite a good buzz thank you. But try to say no to Emmett. He doesn't take it well.

"Alright, you fucker, I'll meet you there in thirty." I hung up without getting a reply from him. He was probably already on his way there. I got up from the couch to try to find some clean clothes. The housekeeper wasn't due until Wednesday and I hadn't cleaned or washed anything in two weeks. I picked up a pair of jeans and sniffed them. Not too bad, they'll do, so I put them on. I found a t-shirt in the back of a drawer that didn't have any stains on it. I put that on too. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and raked my hand through my hair. I looked in the mirror; I should shave. Fuck it, who was I trying to impress. I walked back out into the kitchen and fixed myself another Grey Goose and cranberry juice while I called for a cab.

I got to the Judge's Chamber and of course Emmett was already there. He was chatting up a rather extraordinary blond. She was beautiful even by Emmett's standards. I was impressed. He saw me across the bar and waved. I waved back and then went to sit at the bar. He would get me when he was done, or at least say bye as they were leaving.

I ordered a screwdriver and turned around to face the rest of the partiers. It was the typical group; lawyers, paralegals, clerks, secretaries. I recognized a few of the other defense attorneys. I nodded greetings at a few. We were barely colleagues now, since I'm unable to do 'real cases.' I looked to the far right corner and saw a cute blond giving me the eye. I gave her my crooked half smile and raised my glass to her. Her eyes widened as she smiled back. I noticed that she was drinking a Sam Adams Light, so I turned to the bartender and ordered her a beer and me another screwdriver.

"Hi, Beautiful. Drink this until I'm sexy." Yeah, I know cheesy, but it worked. She giggled and put her hand on my chest. Two hours later I fucked her in the bathroom hallway. I told her that I would call her as she wrote her number on the back of one of my business cards. I tossed the card in the trash after she and her friend walked out the door. The next thing I remember is the cabbie dragging me out of his cab in front of my townhouse.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 3 – Bella**

**Two Years Ago**

I was an op-ed writer and columnist for the Peninsula Daily News. It was my dream job and I was happy. I had my own by-line complete with picture. I had just won a Sidney and we were celebrating. All my dreams were coming true. The perfect job, the perfect man, the perfect friends, the perfect life. I was on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down.

Alice had organized the whole thing. Everyone at the paper was there, as well as my fiancé, Mike. She had reserved the bar next door to the newspaper office for the little shin-dig. The drinks were flowing and everyone was in high spirits. I wasn't much of a drinker, but even I had imbibed a bit that night.

At 10:00 the bar opened for their usual crowd, but we were all having such a good time that most of us stuck around. I was tipsy, but not drunk. Mike was sloshed. I would have to stop drinking and sober up enough to drive us home. I'd never been much of a drinker and didn't frequent bars. I needed to go to the bathroom, but I wasn't sure where it was. I went to the bar to ask the bartender. "Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

"It's down that hallway. All the way at the end, beautiful," replied the blond man sitting at the bar. His smile was disturbing so I thanked him and turned quickly for the hallway he had pointed out. A door on the left said "Employees Only" and the one at the end of the hall was unmarked. The bathrooms were probably behind that door. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. That's when he grabbed me from behind and pushed me through the door and into the alley.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," he sneered in my ear. He smelled horrible. His breath made me gag. He smelled like whisky and cigarettes. I tried to turn to see his face, "No, no. I learned my lesson. No looky looky, whore."

I felt the metal touch my throat. "Please, please, don't." He's going to kill me. What does he want? "I'll give you whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." _Please don't slit my throat. _I didn't want to die in that alley.

"Silly little slut. I'm going to hurt you so much, you'll beg me to kill you. Bend over." He pushed my back, forcing me to bend over at the waist. I sobbed. "Shut up. It'll be worse if you make a sound." I felt the stick of the knife as he cut my pants down the back. It hurt; he had probably cut me in the process. I whimpered, but I couldn't scream. I heard the tear of the fabric and then… I left my mind. I went away. I closed my eyes and just went somewhere else. I vaguely felt something push inside me, but I stayed in my safe place. I heard someone begging someone else to stop, to not do this, but I couldn't leave where I had gone.

He jerked me back to a standing position by my hair and pulled me back from my sanctuary. "God, you were so tight. Best lay I've ever had," he whispered in my ear. His breath made me wretch. "Too bad I have to kill you now. No seconds for the Beast, but, like I said, I learned my lesson. No witnesses." And he plunged the knife into my side. That's when I found my voice. I screamed; he ran through the alley and around the corner. I screamed and screamed and screamed….

Someone came out of the door of the bar and into the alley. A hand reached for me and I flinched. I screamed again. "Don't! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I don't want anyone to touch me. Touching hurts. People hurt. I hurt. Don't touch me!

The door opened again, "Hey someone call 9-1-1, quick! I'm not going to hurt you, Miss. Please let me see how bad you're hurt. Oh my God." Then everything went dark.

I woke in the hospital. I looked over and saw my dad asleep in the chair. I looked down and saw my body, but it didn't feel like my body anymore. I touched my side and flinched at the pain. He hadn't killed me, or had he? My dad stirred and woke; I couldn't look at him. I'm tainted and spoiled. I'm a disgrace. He couldn't possibly love me anymore. No one could ever love me again. I'm disgusting and everyone will know it. I'm marked; the Beast marked me.

"Bella, thank God. I was so scared." He wrapped his arms carefully around me and I flinched. How could he touch me? I'm repulsive.

I pushed him away. I didn't need him touching me out of some kind of obligation. I didn't need his pity. I'm not worth pity. I'm not worth anything. "How long have I been out?"

He looked confused, but released me. "Three days, sweetie. Every time you started coming out of the anesthesia you would start screaming, so they kept you sedated. How do you feel?" He gently stroked my arm. It felt like razor blades scraping my skin. I pulled away again.

Dirty. Filthy. Broken. Ashamed. How do you think I feel? I was violated by a man I didn't know. The worst part is that I let him do it. I didn't even fight back. I'm a whore, just like he said. I'm pathetic and disgusting. How do you think I feel? Do you really want to know? "I'm fine."

"Do you feel like talking to the police? They have a few questions." He looked at me hopefully.

"I never saw his face." I never saw his face, but I will never forget the smell of his breath or the sound of his voice. I will never forget the feel of the knife on my throat. I will be haunted by the feel of the knife slicing open my pants. I will hear the sound of my panties being ripped from my body for the rest of my life. I didn't see his face, but I will always remember him, even when I don't want to remember.

I answered the questions the best that I could, but I was really no help. I couldn't visually identify "my attacker", so a sketch artist was unnecessary. I told the police what he said about learning from his mistakes. I didn't think I was the first "whore" he'd had in the alley behind a bar. I wished I would be his last, but I doubted that I would be. I couldn't identify him, so I was useless. I couldn't stop this from happening to someone else.

I was released from the hospital three weeks later. My body was healing; my mind was not. I couldn't be around a smoker. The smell of a cigarette put me into a full blown panic attack. I was haunted by night-terrors in the hospital that could only be alleviated with Demerol. I could easily get addicted to Demerol. It made everything so beautiful and pleasant. Too bad they wouldn't send any home with me. I would never sleep again without dreaming of his hands on me.

Mike took me home to our apartment, but I couldn't stand to look at him. I didn't want to be touched. I couldn't sleep in the same room, much less the same bed, as him. He thought that I didn't love him anymore; that I hated him for what happened to me. The truth was that I didn't love myself and couldn't understand why he still seemed to love me. I couldn't understand how he could even be in the same room as me knowing what I let the Beast do to me. He stuck it out for three months before he called it quits. It was too much for him to take. I didn't blame him and helped him pack. I couldn't go back to work so I couldn't afford the apartment. Alice let me move in with her. My perfect life was falling apart. The Beast hadn't killed me, but I wished he had. How he left me was worse than death. I tried therapy. Lord knows I tried, but I still could barely leave the apartment. I definitely couldn't leave at night.

Finally, I convinced Alice that I needed a fresh start. Being in Port Angeles was too painful. Too many people knew. The looks of shame, pity, and disgust when I did leave the house were suffocating. I couldn't go back to Forks. The town was too small to hide in. Seattle. We could go to Seattle and I could start over. I couldn't believe it when Alice agreed. We packed up and left at the end of the month.

**Eighteen Months Ago**

Seattle is… not bad. At least no one knows me here. I can disappear. Alice took a job as a fashion journalist for F&A Magazine. It was a step down for her. She had been the fashion editor at the Peninsula Daily News, but it paid the bills. A good thing it did too, because I still couldn't leave the apartment without Alice by my side. I was contributing nothing to the payment of bills or rent. Alice was always telling me that she didn't mind. She knew that I needed time. She swore that the cooking, cleaning, and laundry I did was a fair trade off. I knew the truth. I was hopeless and she had given up on me; I had given up on myself.

If I slept for a straight hour it was a miracle. I woke several times every night screaming in terror. Alice would rush to my room and cradle me in her arms as I gasped for air. I was drowning in my fear. I was drowning in my helplessness. I was drowning in my depression. I was drowning, but not dying. God, please let me die. I can't continue to live like this. But, I did. I lived day after day in this hell. Maybe I did die behind that bar and this was purgatory. I deserved no better.

The first months that I awoke screaming Alice would comfort me and then go back to her room, only to rush back an hour later. Eventually she stopped going back to her room and started curling up in my bed holding me until we both drifted back into a restless slumber. Having her arms around me seemed to lessen the severity of the nightmares. If I didn't love her before, I surely loved Alice now. She was my savior; my rock.

I tried a support group that Alice had found on the bulletin board at the rec center where she worked out. Alice drove me to the center and waited for me in the car outside. It was horrible. Everyone stood and told their "story". Well, everyone except me. I didn't understand how they could just stand up and relive the worst thing they ever did. I couldn't just tell strangers every intimate detail of my shame. How is this supposed to be helpful?

Alice drove me home after an excruciating hour of hearing my personal disgrace come out of the mouths of other women. I walked into the apartment and went directly to the bathroom. I showered until there was no hot water. I scalded my skin and removed at least one layer with my loofah. I felt so dirty… and spoiled. I exited the bathroom to Alice's waiting stare. I sighed and collapsed to the floor in tears. "Oh, Bella, honey, it's okay. You aren't ready yet. You can try again later or maybe try something else. It's okay. Please don't cry." Alice held me and rocked me like a baby as I sobbed. She's going to leave me and then I'll have no one. I'll be alone like I deserve.

I tried the support group twice more with the same result. I finally gave up. I was beyond help.

**One Year Ago**

After months of sitting at the apartment feeling sorry for myself, I finally decided that enough was enough. I started making myself go outside without an escort. I made short trips at first. I'd walk down to the mail boxes to get the mail. I did this for about two weeks. Next I ventured to the end of the block and back. Then I tried going to the store around the corner. Okay, that was maybe pushing it. I did it once and nearly had a panic attack when another shopper brushed my arm as he passed me in the aisle. I stayed inside for a week after that. But I was determined, so out I went and started getting the mail again. I took baby steps. I went a little further every week until I managed to walk all the way around the block. I even went into stores and did some browsing (it's hard to shop when you have no money).

Alice was so proud of me, she called my dad. I heard Charlie's whoops of joy through the phone. They thought I was on my way back. I could have told them that was not the case. The old Bella would never come back. This new Bella was just tired of being a shut-in. New Bella wanted to have a life. She came to Seattle to start over; it was time. I asked Charlie if I could come to Forks one weekend and get my car from his house. I hadn't needed it before, but I was thinking of trying to get a job. I would need transportation if I was going to work. Alice drove me "home" to pick up the Maxima. I had bought it when I had a career. It was _fancy_. I had splurged for all the options. It seemed ridiculous now. After the… incident, Charlie went into his savings and paid it off for me, since I couldn't make the payments without a job. I was grateful and swore that I would pay him back someday. Maybe I could start sending him a little bit from each of my paychecks when I got a job.

Alice and I went through the want ads in the Sunday paper when we got back from Forks. I didn't know what I wanted to do. Hell, I didn't know what I would be able to do. I have a master's degree in journalism, but I didn't know if I could write anymore. I didn't think I really wanted to. I don't focus well anymore. My mind seems to be everywhere at once. We circled several secretary ads. I thought I could be a secretary. We worked on my resume all night.

I called all of the ads on Monday morning and secured interviews. Alice loaned me a suit to wear. My first interview was Tuesday morning. I got up with Alice so she could do my hair and make up. We left the apartment at the same time. I made it to the office building in plenty of time and had to wait in the reception area for ten minutes. I was finally ushered into the human resources office. The manager took one look at my resume and then pushed it back across the desk at me. "You're way over qualified for this position. Why would you want to be a secretary here anyway? You should be applying at one of the magazines downtown," he said. I knew this. I had just hoped that my education and experience would be overlooked. "I don't want to write anymore," I mumbled. He stood and thanked me for coming in. I stood and shook his hand.

I left the office building in tears. Why did I think I could do this? I made up my mind to cancel the rest of the interviews I had set up for this week. As I walked toward my car, I passed a café. There was a help wanted sign in the window. I looked up at the sign on the front of the building: The Last Chance Café. How fitting. I went inside. Fifteen minutes later I stepped back out onto the sidewalk with a job. I'd never waited tables before, but really, how bad could it be? It was a job. It was the first step on the road to starting over.

**Six Months Ago**

I could see the light at the end of a very long tunnel. The night terrors had started showing up only once a week. For the last few months I had actually gotten some sleep. Alice didn't have to comfort me as much as she had in the past. New Bella was beginning to have an almost normal life. Old Bella was becoming a memory.

Since she didn't have to take care of me as much, Alice had started dating again. She had met a lovely man. That's how she described him to me before I met him: a lovely man. Jasper Whitlock was indeed lovely. He was tall, at least a foot and a half taller than Alice, with crystal clear, ice blue eyes and wavy, sandy blond hair. And he was lovely to Alice. He looked at her like she was the sun and the moon all in one. He treated her like she was a queen. I was so happy for her. She deserved to be adored like that. Alice is an amazing person. I was glad that someone else could see that too.

Jasper was good to me too. Alice didn't tell him everything, but she did tell him that I had been through something traumatic and that I was recovering still. He was nice to me without being condescending. He was accepting of my presence in the apartment, since I still had difficulty leaving it at night. He didn't mind sharing Alice on Sunday nights. He would bring over pizza and a DVD every week. He always rented a chick flick for us and sat through it without complaint. I could see why Alice fell for him. He was perfect. They were perfect together. She deserved this happiness.

I surprised myself by enjoying my job. The Last Chance Café had a regular clientele. And I found that I was actually good at being a waitress. It gave me something to focus on that took my mind off of… my issues. The regulars were friendly and easy going. They accepted me. And since they didn't know me, they didn't look at me with disgust or pity. I was just Bella, the person that took their order and brought their food. I worked with a girl named Jessica Stanley. Jessica, or Jess as she told me to call her, was always in a good mood. She smiled and laughed a lot, which made me smile and laugh. I could be almost normal around her. She was the only other friend I had, but I still couldn't be completely honest with her. She would find what had happened to me repulsive. She wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if she knew. So I kept my secret from her.

My new life was far from perfect, but it was better. At least now I was trying.

**Five Days Ago**

Jasper came over with the pizza and DVD. This was our Sunday night ritual. It was comfortable. I found that I enjoyed routine. After we ate, Alice and Jasper cuddled up on the couch and I took the recliner so we could watch the DVD. It was another chick flick. I knew that Jasper had to hate these movies. No guy could possibly enjoy being exposed to all the estrogen that was flowing out of the TV screen, but he never complained. He loved Alice so much that he would do anything to make her happy. That included putting up with her manic-depressive, neurotic, nut-job roommate. I think I loved him too.

I saw the movie, but I didn't. I rarely focused on much anymore. My mind wandered a lot. I heard them laugh at times and would mimic them so as to not alert them that I was not paying attention. It must have been a funny movie, but I couldn't tell. I was just grateful that they allowed me to intrude on their Sunday evenings. I could fake enjoyment for the companionship.

As the credits rolled I stood and told them I was beat and going to bed. I gave them each a quick hug and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers with my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I know that I have read it a thousand times and can quote whole pages of it, but it's still my favorite book. I read for a while until I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"NO!" I sat straight up in the bed. Moments later the door flew open and Alice had me in her arms. I was sobbing on her shoulder. Not again. It had been two weeks since the last nightmare. I thought they had gone away; I had hoped anyway. Why now? Will they ever stop? Oh, God, please make it stop.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 4 – Day Five**

**BPOV**

Well, that was different. Why am I dreaming about a man I don't even know? The usually nightmare was MIA tonight. The gorgeous creature from the café came in its stead. As I lie here in my bed I realize that I'm pleasantly surprised. His striking green eyes staring into mine from the window. He was so close, but always out of reach. I tried to get to him but there was always a barrier to stop me; something in my way, keeping me from him. Story of my new life; what I want always beyond my reach. There is always _something_ in my way. Always _something_ that keeps me from moving on and having a normal life. It's always _something_.

I don't want to get out of the bed. I want to climb back into my subconscious and try to get to him. It felt like I almost had him when I woke. Stupid alarm clock! I get up and start to get ready for work. Maybe he'll come into the café again today. He's come in everyday this week. The last three he's been alone. He always sits in Jessica's section and always orders the Reuben and fries. I catch him looking at me sometimes. He always smiles. I don't know what to make of him. I want to talk to him so badly, but I'm afraid. What if he can tell that there's something wrong with me? What if he can see the mark left by the Beast?

I get to the café before Jessica today and have to wait for her to let me in. I sit in the car trying to not have an anxiety attack. I don't like being alone like this. We park behind the building and it's disturbingly familiar. I lay my head back on the car seat to try to suppress the panic attack that is threatening to erupt. 'Take deep breaths, Bella. Think calm thoughts,' I tell myself. Where is Jessica?! Finally, I see her car turn in. I struggle to calm my racing heart and control my breathing. She taps my window, "Hey, you asleep?" She's looking at me with worry. I glance in the rearview mirror. Hell, I'd be worried about me too. I'm white as a sheet and my eyes are bulging out of my head. I was dangerously close to a panic attack when she showed up. I take a couple of cleansing breaths before I answer her.

"No, Jess, I was just resting my eyes. Let's get going." I get out of the car and try to act normal. If she only knew how abnormal I am, she'd never speak to me again. How do I bring it up to her that I want the right side of the café today? What do I say? _'Hey, Jess, you know that gorgeous creature that has been sitting in your section? Well, I kind of want to meet him. Would you switch with me today?' That's t_oo obvious right? I can't seem to come up with anything better.

I put on my apron and start prepping the tables. I'm trying to think of how to ask her to switch when she says, "Bella, am I ugly?"

"What?" Why is she asking me that? "No, you aren't ugly. Why?" Jessica is far from ugly. She wouldn't be considered classically beautiful, but she's very cute. She's not too short or too tall. She's not too thin or too fat. She has blond hair that I assume is natural and sparkling blue eyes. She's pretty. Why on earth would she ever think that she's ugly?

"I've been trying to get that guy that keeps coming in here everyday to notice me and he just ignores me. I've worn my hair in the cutest styles. I've flirted. I've been extra attentive to his needs. And I get nothing. I'm beginning to think that he's gay. Either that, or I'm ugly."

"You aren't ugly." _Is_ he gay? This might be my opening. "Why don't we switch sections and I'll see if I can tell if he's gay or not? I have pretty good gaydar." I have _no_ gaydar; I just want to meet Gorgeous.

"That's a good idea. We'll switch." She seems happy with that and I didn't have to embarrass myself. I take a deep breath. This is what I wanted. What am I suddenly terrified? What am I going to do? What am I going to say?

I have to calm down before I give myself a full-blown panic attack. Breathe, Bella, breathe. He's just a man. _The first man besides your dad and Jasper that you've wanted to have a conversation with in almost two years._ Shut-up. _The first man you've considered __**that way**__ since Mike._ I'm going to be sick. I'm not ready for this. Maybe he won't come in today.

**EPOV**

WOW! I haven't had a dream that good since high school. I check the bed to make sure that I don't have to change the sheets. Surprisingly I don't. I fall back into my pillow and sigh. If the real thing is half as good as my dream...God help me. I push my hair back from my forehead and smile. What a dream!

I was kissing Perfection's luscious ruby lips. She breathed my name as I cradled her in my arms and lower her to my bed. I looked into her beautiful deep brown eyes. She said "Yes, Edward, yes," as I slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her perfect breasts. I gently stroked the valley between them and lovingly kissed each. She sighed and wove her hands into my hair. "Please," I moaned. She smiled and nodded. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her body. She truly is perfection. I kissed down her stomach. "Now, Edward, I need you now," she cried.

Okay, I have to stop reliving this dream. I'm already hard as a rock. I'll have to take care of this before work or suffer a massive case of blue balls all day. I get out of bed and go to the shower. I make short work of my 'problem'. It's easy with the mental pictures I still have floating around in my head. I'm planning on actually talking to her today. I've been trying all week, but I'm a chicken-shit. What if she can tell that there's something wrong with me?

I've been spending an exorbitant amount of time getting ready for work ever since Monday. My hair is being impossible. It has a mind of its own. I have never been able to tame it. I give up after a while and just let it do its own thing. I tend to run my hands through it a lot during the day; usually when I'm nervous. It will eventually calm down… I hope. I get my blue shirt and tie out of the closet to put on. I dropped it at the laundry on Tuesday afternoon to be pressed and picked it up yesterday in anticipation of talking to Perfection today. I really want to look my best for her.

I get in the Volvo and go to the office. I want to sit outside the café and wait for it to open. I have been forcing myself to go to the office every morning since Monday at lunch. I have managed to avoid eating with Emmett again. I don't want him with me; he'll embarrass me. I also don't want him to rib me about why I keep going to the same place everyday. He's been too busy assisting Carlisle with a murder case. It's a pretty good one, or bad one depending on which side you take. It would have been offered to me two years ago. Before… the incident. Before I cracked. I could have gotten the boy acquitted then. I don't think I could do it now. He's guilty as sin. I can't defend the guilty anymore. I stick to DUIs and domestic disputes. I don't really defend anymore, I settle. Drug rehab, anger management classes, short stints in jail for repeat offenders. Simple things. Carlisle would have let me go, if not for my father. I'm grateful; I know that I'm a disappointment. I just can't pull it together.

I walk into the building and see Cynthia. She smiles at me and gets up to follow me into my office. She closes the door behind us. "Okay, spill it." She sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Spill what?" I arrange the papers on my desk into a neat little pile while avoiding Cynthia's eyes. I can feel her staring at me.

"Who is she?" She leans over the desk and makes eye contact with me. Is she psychic? How does she know that it's a woman?

"What are you talking about?" I try to play it off. I should know better than that. Cynthia is nothing if not persistent. And she will pry. She has no qualms about digging into my personal life. She feels justified in doing so. Her theory is that as many times as she's seen me at my worst and as many times as she's pulled my ass out of the fire, I have no need to call any part of my life personal as far as she is concerned. I have an obligation to not keep anything from her. She usually gets her way.

"Edward, I haven't seen you this put together in months. Who are you trying to impress?"

"I'm getting my shit together like you told me to do." Just because she usually gets her way, doesn't mean that I just roll over and give in to her. She still has to work for it. I am the boss after all. _Who am I kidding; Cynt has been the boss of me since the first day she started here. She just lets me think I'm in charge._

"I've been telling you to do that for a year now. Something is different. Spill it." She leans back in the chair and stares me down. She's giving me that you're-going-to-tell-me-whether-you-like-it-or-not look. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Edward. It's up to you, but you _are_ going to tell me."

She's right, damn it. If I didn't love the woman so much I'd fire her for insubordination. _No I wouldn't. I can't function at work without her anymore. Talk about job security. _"It's nothing. Just a girl at the café around the corner."

"You've met someone outside of a bar?" Her eyes are full of disbelief.

"It has been known to happen." I roll my eyes at her. "I do go to other places besides bars." She raises an eyebrow and huffs at me. "I haven't actually met her yet."

"You've gotten all pretty for a girl you haven't even met?"

"You think I'm pretty?" I smile at her and lean over the desk so that we're eye to eye. She doesn't even flinch. I have no affect on her.

"For a white guy, yeah. Don't get any ideas." She waves a finger at me. "Ain't gonna happen; no matter how much you beg."

I sit back in my chair. "I'm going to meet her today." At least that's what I keep telling myself. "That is if I don't chicken out."

"Do you need moral support? I could go to lunch with you and help."

"No, Mom, I think I can handle it. I've been giving myself a pep talk about it for the last three days."

"Well, I'm here if you need me. Let me know how it goes." She stands and goes to the door. "Oh yeah, you have a conference with Judge Spina at 3:00."

"Thanks, Cynt, I'd forgotten." Another domestic assault case to settle. "Hey, Cynt, keep Emmett out today if you can." She locks my door as she leaves. I settle back into my chair to contemplate how I'm going to approach Perfection today.

**BPOV**

The first customers start trickling in at 10:00. A few of the regulars look at me and then at Jessica questioningly. We've had our routine for so long, I guess it would seem strange to someone that we suddenly have switched sections. I don't know if I'm uncomfortable because of the change in routine or the prospect of waiting on Gorgeous. I haven't interacted with a man in… that way, in over two years. What if I freak out and have a panic attack in front of him? No, I'm not going to think that way. I can do this. I've come a long way. I can do this.

I can't help myself; I'm watching the door for Gorgeous to walk in. He usually appears not long after noon. I'm hoping that he'll be early today. I keep walking to the back to check my hair and to take a few deep breaths. My hands are clammy with sweat. I'm so nervous.

I put on the tinted lip gloss today. I almost went to Alice's room to get make-up, but thought better of it. I'm out of practice applying make-up. I probably could have asked Alice to help me with the make-up, but then I would have had to explain. She would have showed up here for lunch with Jasper to offer moral support. I really don't need an audience.

Jessica is looking at me like I'm an alien. I guess my weird behavior is more obvious than I think. I start to count the tables in this section. I suddenly get very worried that this side will fill up and he will sit on what is now Jessica's side of the restaurant. What will I do then? I don't have the nerve to walk over and introduce myself without any reason. Taking his order and keeping his drink refilled is the reason I need to actually talk to him. Without that, I have no reason. I'm honestly considering marking one of the tables as reserved. That would probably cause Jessica to question my true motives for switching sections.

The closer it gets to noon the more obsessed I get with keeping a table open for him. I don't know why I'm stressing it. The restaurant has never been full in the year that I've been working here. At exactly ten minutes past noon he walks in the door. He looks at Jessica working what is usually my side of the restaurant and wrinkles his brow. He turns to my side and we make eye contact. He smiles a crooked smile and walks toward a booth in my section. _He's sitting in my section!_ I duck into the back one more time and check my hair. I put on some more lip-gloss. I take a deep breath as I step back out into the dining area. I walk to his booth and say, "Hi, I'm Bella and I will be taking care of you today. Can I get you something to drink?"

**EPOV**

"The offer still stands; I can go with you for moral support," Cynthia says as I step out of my office to go to lunch. "Are you going to be alright?" she asks, looking at me with concern.

"Why? What's wrong? Do I look strange?" Oh, God, I can't go in there looking like the freak that I am. Perfection will take one look at me and know that there is something wrong with me. "How do I look?" I'm in a panic now.

"Calm down. Jesus Christ, Edward, you're going to give yourself a panic attack. You look fine. You look better than fine; you look great. You just have a little sweat on your brow and upper lip is all. You're nervous; calm down. Our kind can smell fear." Cynthia hands me a tissue.

I wipe my face and ask, "What kind would that be, exactly?"

"Women. We can smell it and we don't like it in our men. Take some cleansing breaths and calm down. What's the worst that can happen?" she shrugs as she takes the tissue and tosses it in the trash.

I grunt out a laugh at her and say, "She could take one look at me and run screaming from the café. That would be the worst that could happen."

"Have you ever in your entire life had a woman run _away_ from you?" She rolls her eyes at me like she's exasperated with me.

"Well, no." They do usual tend to run toward me.

"Then why do you think that this woman would be the first?" I think she means this to be a rhetorical question.

"I'm being ridiculous."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm being stupid."

"Yes, you are."

"I should get my skinny, white ass to that café and meet the object of my obsession."

"Yes, you should."

"How do I look?"

"Pretty. Now go before Emmett comes out and ambushes you. You _do not_ want him with you. He would make her run. Now scoot." She stands and walks around the desk. She takes my arm and pulls me toward the elevators.

"I love you, Cynt." I turn and give her a one arm hug. She wrinkles her nose as she slides out from under my arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get over it." She pushes me into the elevator.

I get downstairs and start the walk to the Last Chance Café. I notice that I'm walking quite fast. I'm almost running. I guess I'm a little eager. I get to the door and step inside. _What the fuck?!_ Where is she? Why is the insufferable Jessica working her section? I scan the rest of the restaurant. I finally see her – on the other side of the room. They've switched sections. She looks up and we make eye contact. I can't help but smile at her. She's so beautiful; so perfect. I walk to a booth in Perfection's section and sit. She goes into the back and I almost have that panic attack that I've been suppressing. Thirty seconds later (yes I counted) she comes back out, looking like a vision.

She walks up to my booth and speaks. "Hi, I'm Bella and I will be taking care of you today. Can I get you something to drink?"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 5 – They Speak **

Oh, fuck me. Her voice. It sounds like how I imagine the angels in heaven sound when they speak. The lilting melody coming from her mouth mesmerizes me. I know that I've stopped breathing. It's the most enchanting sound I have ever heard in my life. I have to struggle to keep from openly gaping at that glorious sound. This is the closest she has ever been to me and it is breathtaking. She is more beautiful up close. Her skin is the color of fresh cream and perfect. There is not a blemish on her face. Her lips… oh, God, her lips; so full and the color of rubies. I want so badly to crush those perfect lips to mine. I want to run my fingers down those alabaster cheeks. I want to loving caress her face. I force my eyes away from her lips and am immediately enchanted by her eyes; chocolate brown and perfect. I am lost in the sparkle of her eyes. I can't look away. I would give my heart and soul to this woman forever, just to be able to look into those eyes for the rest of my life. My purpose in life now is to bask in her glory for eternity. I can't seem to stop staring at her. I know she asked me a question, but I've completely lost the ability to speak.

"Excuse me, Miss. Could I get a refill, please?" someone at another table asks, effectively breaking her spell on me. She looks over at the other table and I think I see a trace of annoyance in her eyes. She turns back to me and says, "I'll be right back." I nod like an asshole. I still can't speak. I have to get a grip before I totally fuck this up. I take a few deep breaths and give myself a private pep talk. _You can do this, Edward. Yes, she's beautiful, but she's a person just like you. Talk to her. Don't be a chicken shit. But don't say anything stupid either._

She suddenly appears back at my side. She flips her hair back over her shoulder and an intoxicating scent fills my nose. It's a combination of strawberries and vanilla. I take it another deep breath and am again entranced by her perfection. This woman is a dream. "Um, do you want something to drink," she says as the space between her eyes wrinkles with confusion. I have got to say something. Oh, Jesus Christ, fuck me, she's biting her bottom lip! I have again lost the ability to breath. I am blowing this. I have got to become coherent before she runs screaming from the psycho in front of her.

"Huh? Yes. Drink. I would like something to drink. A Coke. NO! Wait. A Sprite. Yes. I want a Sprite… to drink. A Sprite. Thank you." That went so well! She's smiling and shaking her head as she walks away from me. I drop my head into my hands. What is wrong with me?! I am a smart, educated man. Why am I being such an imbecile in front of this woman? _Because she's perfection in the flesh and you're a worthless sack of shit._ Shut-up. She's coming back with my drink and I cannot leave here with her thinking I'm a moron. I have to try to salvage this disaster.

"So, have you decided what you want to eat or do you need more time?" She cocks her head to the right and her hair shifts again wafting her scent back into my nostrils. I inhale deeply and close my eyes; savoring the bouquet.

I exhale and attempt a conversation with my dream girl. "Well, I've been in here the last few days…."

"Yes, I know." Oh. She's noticed me. And she's blushing. The color of her blush magnifies her beauty and I am again awestruck. She looks down at her order pad and bites her lip again. This woman will be the death of me, but it will be an extremely pleasurable death. I would die a thousand deaths to wake every morning to this woman. I know I'm not worthy of her. I know I don't deserve her, but please, God, let me worship her for the rest of my life. I'll do anything to be the man that this amazing woman deserves.

"Oh, then you must know that I always get the Reuben." She nods. "Well, I think I want something different. Is there something you would recommend?" Please speak with that angelic voice again. It's like a drug to me now. I must hear it again.

"I like the soup. The broccoli and cheddar is very good. If you like soup then that's what I would recommend."

"Then it's settled. I'll have a bowl of the broccoli and cheddar soup. It sounds delicious." But not half as delicious as you look, you angel; you epitome of perfection. "I'll be right back with your soup." I can't help myself. I watch her walk away and gasp at the awesomeness of the view from behind. It's completely lascivious but, I am a guy and, damn, she has a nice ass. _Down, boy._ Thank God, Emmett is not here. He would have had a field day with my idiocy and he probably would have said something to offend her.

As I wait impatiently for her return I start having mock conversations with her in my head. I can't use any of my normal pick up lines with this woman; she deserves so much better than that. I want to sound smart and funny. I want her to be attracted to me. I don't want her to see how truly messed up I am. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the kitchen doors. How long does it take to dip up soup? Please come back; please come back. Oh, thank, God, she's coming this way with my soup. Oh shit, what do I say to make her stay and talk to me? I don't know what to say!

"Here you go. Can I get you anything else?" Your phone number? No, too forward. "What was your name again?" I ask. _Geez, Edward, you moron. Couldn't you think of anything better to say!_ "Um, Bella." Bella, beautiful, the perfect name for her. A name that is a description of its bearer. "Well, hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward." I extend my hand and she tentative takes it. A sudden rush of heat and electricity runs up my arm into my chest. The touch of her skin to mine feels like coming home. It's like her hand is meant to be in mine. I hear her gasp as I do the same. I should have let go of her hand by now, but I can't. My fingers will not open up and release her, but she isn't exactly trying to be released. Our eyes are locked and she looks as god smacked as I feel. I think she's stopped breathing too.

"Miss, we're ready to order now," another diner says to Bella. I want to scream at them to shut the fuck up and go away. She nods, but never breaks eye contact with me. She also doesn't try to get her hand back, which I am still currently holding onto like my life depends on it. "I should go take their order." She nods at me again. "Yes, you should." I nod back. "I need my hand," she says, looking down at where we are joined. "Yes, I'm sure you do." I just can't seem to let go, sorry. She tugs slightly and I reluctantly let go. She smiles and says, "I'll be back." I nod like a ninny as she turns to the other table.

I watch her go and feel like she is taking my heart with her. I literally have a pain in my chest. That was weird. Never have I touched someone and felt that kind of a sensation. It wasn't a bad sensation. Actually, it was quite pleasurable. I wouldn't mind feeling it again. I look down at my soup. It looks very good, but I don't know if I have the ability to eat. I'm surprised my ass is still in this booth. I seriously suspect that if I stand, I'll be floating about three inches off the ground.

I should eat. She'll be offended if I don't at least try the soup she recommended. I take a bite. It is delicious. I look up into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles, so I smile, and melt just a little. Our eyes stay on each other as she walks back into the kitchen. I eat some more soup, but never take my eyes off of the kitchen doors. No one else exists in this room. It's just me and Bella; we're all I see. She brings out another order, glancing and smiling at me as she passes. She brings me another Sprite and we smile at each other. I feel like such a sap. I can't seem to stop grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I am scraping the last of my soup from the bottom of the bowl when she comes back over to my table. "Well, how was it?" I drop the spoon back into the bowl and lean back in the booth. "It was delicious. Thank you for recommending it. I'll probably get it again next time I come in." Which will most likely be Monday, for lunch. "Well, here's your check." I think I see disappointment flash across her face. What did I say? She starts to walk away. That is unacceptable. "Bella?" She turns. "I know you probably get this all the time, and I will understand if you say no, but I'm not a psycho or anything; I promise that I'm a good guy and all, but could I… would you… I'd like to call you sometime." There, it's out there. The worst she could say is no. "Um, okay, sure," she says as she writes her number on her order pad. She tears the sheet off and hands it to me. "Thank you. Could I call you tonight?" I don't think I can wait any longer than a few hours to hear her voice again. "Sure, Edward, I'd like that." She turns and leaves. I'm holding onto her phone number like it's a winning lottery ticket. I don't even look at the check. I put a twenty on the table and float out the door.

I all but skip back to the office. I have a death grip on her phone number. As the elevator doors open I make eye contact with Cynthia. She smiles her know-it-all smile and slowly gets up. She walks into my office. I get to the door and see her sitting in one of the chairs with her arms crossed; she has a shit-eating grin on her face. "What?"

She smirks. "How did it go? Or should I guess from the stupid grin you have plastered on that it went well?"

I take a moment to debate if it would be worth it to make her earn a full play-by-play, but decided that I'm too excited to draw it out. She'd just smack me across the back of the head and tell me to get over myself. "I got her phone number," I say triumphantly, holding up the piece of paper I'm clutching in my hand.

"And you're holding onto a flimsy piece of paper instead of programming it directly into your phone?" Holy, shit she's right! What if I'd lost it on the way back here? What was I thinking?! My face must be giving me away, because she reaches out to me and says, "Give it here and give me your phone." I hand them to her and she expertly puts the precious number into my contacts list. "What's her name?" she asks.

"Bella," I breathe. "Her name is Bella. It means beauty. It's the perfect name for her," I say as I sink into my chair. Cynthia hands me back my phone and then takes out her own phone. "What are you doing?"

"Putting the number in my phone so that when you lose yours there will be a back up. I do it with all your numbers. You aren't the most reliable person, you know?" She's right; she's always right. It would be annoying but…. Have I mentioned how much she covers my ass?

"So, you finally spoke to this 'perfect woman.' Was it everything you hoped it would be?" She bats her eyelashes at me and laughs.

"Bitch." She raises her eyebrows and gives me the what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look. I'm going to tell her how it went, that's what I'm going to do. "Well, at first I couldn't make a coherent sentence. She just looked and smelled so good. But finally I was able to talk to her a little and I asked for her number. I almost passed out when she gave it to me. I honestly never thought she would. She said that I can call her tonight. Oh, fuck, I'm supposed to call her tonight! Cynt, what am I going to do? What am I going to say? Oh, fuck me, I can't do this." My head falls into my hands. I pull at my hair. What was I thinking? I can't call Bella; I'm not worthy of her.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Edward, quit being such a chicken-shit, panty-waste. You're acting like a girl. Grow a set and call the woman tonight. Talk about her; we love that. Don't talk about work; we hate that. Try to be normal; that may be a stretch for you, but try. Don't drink anything before you call. You say stupid shit when you're drunk. I'll be around tonight if you need to call me before you call her. I can give you a pep talk. You can do this. Hell, you talk to women in bars, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's different. They don't matter. Bella matters. Anyway, I'm usually drunk when I talk to the bar sluts and so are they. The stupid shit coming out of my mouth sounds better when all of the parties are inebriated." 'Drink this until I'm sexy' only works on someone that's a few sheets to the wind. And you really have to use that in person. It's hard to buy someone a drink over the phone.

"Like I said, don't drink anything. She will most likely be sober and if you start spouting stupidity, she will be offended. Be normal. Be charming. I know you have it in you somewhere. Anyway, you have a conference with Spina at three. The charges and briefs are in that file in front of you. I also put in three recommendations for drug and alcohol rehab facilities and some counselors that do anger management classes. This is this guy's second offense. Spina will most likely want him to go into rehab this time, but you can try the counseling." She gets up to leave.

"Thanks, Cynt. I don't know what I'd do without you. Tell me again why you won't go to law school at night? You know you'd make a great attorney. I'd hire you." I really would hire her. She's smart; way smarter than me. And she's tough. She'd be a wonderful lawyer; probably better than me.

"You just said it yourself; what would you do without me. If I had a law degree, I wouldn't be your assistant anymore. You couldn't function. You need me more than I need a law degree. I have infinite job security." She leaves and closes the door behind her. I love that woman – in a totally platonic and professional way. I hope to be using my man-parts in the future and would like them to be attached to my body.

~*~*~*~

Cynthia was right about Judge Spina; he wanted rehab for the guy. Why am I not surprised? The woman has an uncanny ability to be right about everything. It's one of her many charms. I hope her husband knows how lucky he is. I get back to the office and tell her how it went. She smiles smugly and tells me that she told me so. I go back into my office to mark up the file and put it in the on-going cases file. We have a follow up with Spina in three months.

I'm working on another case when Cynthia sticks her head in my door. "Are you going home tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because its 6:15 and you're still here. Don't you have something you need to do tonight? Like a phone call to make?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you're still here and I can feel you chickening out. You can't continue to hide from life, Edward. Go home. Call Bella. Be happy for a change."

"You aren't going to let me get out of this, are you?"

"If you don't call her, I will. You _really_ don't want me to call her. I know shit, Edward. Shit you don't want her to know yet. Embarrassing shit. I will use it if forced." And she will. I have no doubt that if I don't make this phone call tonight that tomorrow night she _will _call and it _will_ be bad.

"Okay, okay, fuck. I'll go home and call, damn it." I shove the files I'd been working on into a drawer. She hasn't left the door. "What now?"

"Don't drink anything and try to be normal. It's going to be fine. You can do it. Tell me everything tomorrow." She smiles at me and closes the door. I hear her lock her desk and walk away. A few seconds later I hear the elevator ding.

I take a deep breath and stand. I pick up my briefcase. I check that my phone is in the holder on my side. I walk out the door of my office and get in the elevators to leave. I get in the car and drive home. I spend the entire drive trying to think of what I could possibly talk about with Bella. I get in the door at the townhouse and feel the panic attack building. I grab at my chest and that's when I remember the feeling this afternoon; the wonderful warmth in my arm and chest from her touch. My breathing evens out. I take one last deep breath as I walk to the couch to sit. I take out my phone and scroll to her number. It's now or never. I hit send.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 6 – Definitely NOT Gay**

As I walk away from Edward's table, I look across the room and see Jessica. Oh, shit, she doesn't look happy. I fill the tea glass of the lady at table 15 as I try to not look at her again. What should I say? _Nope, he's definitely not gay. He asked for my phone number, so definitely not gay. _I go back to his now empty table and pick up the money he left on the check. I smile to myself when I notice that he has left a $13.00 tip.

I turn to put $7.00 of the twenty he left in the register when Jessica catches me. "He's not gay, is he?" She looks so disappointed. I start to feel a little bad. "No, apparently not," I say as I look down at the money in my hand. I shouldn't have given him my number. I feel like a horrible friend.

"He asked for your number, didn't he?" I nod my head slowly. I feel terrible. "And you gave it to him." It's more of a statement than a question, but a nod yes to her anyway. "Oh, well. He must be a brunette man. Too bad for me, but kudos for you." I look up to see her smiling again. "He's fucking hot!"

"You're not mad?" I assumed that she would never speak to me again.

"Hell, no! I'm a little disappointed that he didn't want my number, but at least he wanted yours; someone that I like. And now he'll probably come in here all the time and I can drool over him from afar. That is if you don't mind. A piece of art like that man should be admired."

I laugh and hug her. "Thank you, Jess. I was so worried that you would be mad. You can look and drool all you want; I'll be doing the same. He's delicious, isn't he?" She smiles and squeezes my hand before she turns back to the waiting customers. I am so happy that she isn't angry. I don't have enough friends to lose one.

Business slows as the day progresses, which gives me time to think. My God, what have I done? There is no way that I am going to be able to carry on a conversation with Edward. I can barely hold a conversation with Alice and Jessica. I don't know what to talk about. I absolutely cannot talk about myself. I have no hobbies or interests. If he knew about the incident he would run away screaming. My sordid past is not something I want him to know about just yet, if ever. I can't tell him that until a year ago I was a shut-in. He'll know then just how screwed up I am. I have nothing to say to this man!

I must have started to look really freaked out, because Jessica asks me if I'm alright. "No," I answer her. "I am most definitely not alright. I cannot talk to Edward tonight. I have nothing to say. I'm boring. He's going to be disappointed that he got my number. It will be the first and final phone conversation we ever have. What am I going to do? I don't know why I thought I could do this. I just won't answer the phone. I just won't!" I know I'm being hysterical, but I can't help myself. This is ridiculous. I'm not ready.

"Whoa, calm down. Here, sit." She pulls out a chair from one of the tables and helps me sit down. "Take a deep breath and relax. He's just a guy. Yes, he is an incredibly gorgeous guy, but still… just a guy. He obviously liked something about you because he asked to call you; build on that. Talk about him; they like that. Don't talk about work; he won't like that. Ask him what kind of music he likes; see if you have any musical interests in common. I know you read, talk about that. You aren't boring. Don't freak out over this. It's not a big deal."

If she only knew. "But, Jess, he's an attorney. He's educated and has an interesting job. He probably has an extremely interesting life. I'll seem so hokey next to him. I'm not answering the phone." I dropped my head into my hands. I don't know why I gave him my number. I must truly be insane.

"He's a lawyer? What was his name?" I look up briefly to tell her that his name is Edward, before I drop my head back into my hands. "No, I'm sure she said Edgar," she mumbles to herself. I look at her questioningly. "It's nothing. Lauren hooked up with a lawyer last weekend, but I'm sure she said that his name is Edgar. He promised to call her, but never did. It's nothing; don't worry about it. It's not the same guy. Why are you worried about his education? You're educated too, remember? You're way too smart to be working here. And I'm sure that you are more interesting than you think. Are you going to answer the phone when he calls or not?"

"I don't know," I groan. "Maybe, probably; I should. We'll see." I have until tonight to make up my mind. I look up at her and smile, although I doubt that it reaches my eyes. "I'll answer the phone. I don't know what I'm going to talk about with him, but I will at least answer when he calls. I'm scared to death, you know?"

"I can come over and offer moral support. Alice and I could be there to help if you need us. I'll just need to make a call and cancel with Lauren." She takes out her phone, but I put my hand on it to stop her.

"No, I can do it by myself. Don't cancel your plans. Alice won't be there anyway; she has a date with Jasper. I can do this," I say to her. She gives me a look. "Really, I can do this. I think." She cocks her head and raises an eyebrow. "I _know_ I can do this. I'll talk about music and books. I'll let him talk about himself. I can do it. Thanks for the pep talk." I get up and she throws her arm around my shoulders.

"It's going to be fine. Remember, he's just a guy." _Yeah_, I think to myself, _just_ _an incredibly gorgeous guy that doesn't know anything about you._ And he will continue to not know everything about me. I want him to like me; knowing about what I did will not make that happen.

My shift ends at 5:00. Jessica and I close out the shift and turn everything over to the dinner crew. We walk to our cars in the back. Before I get in my car Jessica touches my arm. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Just talk to him. He seems really nice. I think he'd be good for you. You need someone, Bella. This could be the one. Give him a chance; take a chance yourself. Tell me how it goes." She turns to go to her car, but turns back to me after taking a few steps. "Answer the phone. You'll regret it if you don't. See you Monday." I smile as she retreats to her car. I open the car door and get in. The entire drive home I have mock conversations with Edward in my mind. I pull into my spot in front of the apartment and see that Alice is already home. She's probably getting ready for her date.

I open the door and walk into the apartment. "Alice, I'm home," I call toward her bedroom. I pick up the mail from the bar and begin to look through it. Alice comes out in her bathrobe. Her hair is wet. She must have just gotten out of the shower. "Hey, how was your day?" I ask her.

"The people of Seattle need to have a complete fashion makeover. I have made it my mission to educate them. It's a lot to ask of me, but I'm up for the challenge. How was it for you?" she says as she opens the refrigerator to get a soda.

"Good. Met a guy. Gave him my phone number," I say without looking up from the mail. I hear the soda can hit the floor.

"What did you just say?"

"Did you just make a mess in the kitchen floor?" I ask as I walk around the bar and into the kitchen. "Oh good, you hadn't opened it yet. Put that one back and get another one; that one's angry now." I walk over to the cabinet and get out a granola bar.

"Bella Swan, WHAT did you just say?"

"I said to get another soda out. That one is shaken. It will explode if you open it. Get me one too while you're at it."

"Before that."

"How was your day?" I know what she wants me to say, but I like making her work for it.

"After that."

I blush brightly. "It's nothing really. A guy I was waiting on asked for my phone number so I gave it to him. No big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal she says. It is a huge deal, Bella." She hops over to me and throws her arms around me. She doesn't stop bouncing; therefore, I am now bouncing. "You met a guy! You met a guy!" she sings. "Come into the living and sit with me. You have to tell me everything!"

"You have a date to get ready for, remember? We can talk later. Go get ready." I pull myself out of her arms and try to leave the kitchen. I should have known better.

"Uh, uh. Couch, now! Jasper won't mind waiting. You are telling me everything… now." She points to the couch. From the expression on her face, it would be in my best interest to comply with her 'request.' I walk over the couch and sit. Alice bounces behind me and lands softly on the other side. "Out with it."

"He came in the café on Monday with another man and I noticed him then. Alice, he's beautiful. He has the most interesting bronze colored hair and these green eyes that I swear look like emeralds imbedded in the sockets. I have never seen a more gorgeous man in my entire life. He came back in everyday this week, but he always sat in Jessica's section. I really wanted to meet him. I just felt drawn to him. Does that make any sense?"

Alice takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. "I feel the same way about Jasper. It's just something about him. I saw him and couldn't help myself. It's like a magnet pulling me to him. It makes total sense, honey. I so understand. What happened today? Did he sit in your section today instead?"

"Not exactly; I kind of tricked Jessica into switching with me. I still feel kind of bad about that. She liked him too. Evidently, she had been flirting with him all week and he wasn't responding. She thought that he might be gay. I convinced her to switch and let me use my gaydar to find out." I look down as I blush again. It's so embarrassing.

"You have no gaydar," Alice says.

"I know this. I just wanted to hear his voice. I had been imagining how it would sound. I was sure it would be soft as velvet." I sigh and look out the sliding glass door as I recall his voice in my mind."

"Well?" She looks at me expectantly.

"It was better than I could ever have imagined. My insides turned to mush when he spoke. I almost had to sit. He was so adorably nervous. He had the hardest time asking for my phone number. I think he actually thought I wouldn't give it to him. And when I shook his hand… oh my God, Alice, it was like electricity running up my arm. I've never felt anything like it. It was the most pleasurable sensation I have ever felt in my entire life. I didn't want to let go of his hand. It felt like my hand belonged in his. It was amazing." I look up at Alice; she's smiling.

"So, when is he going to call?" She's vibrating with excitement.

"He asked if he could call tonight," I answer. I start to pick at a string on one of the pillows on the couch. "But, I don't know if I'm going to answer if he calls. I don't know what to say to him."

"Oh, Bella, you have to answer the phone. Jasper and I can stay here with you if you want. He won't mind staying in tonight. Let me call him." She gets up to get the phone.

"No, Alice, don't change your plans. He probably won't even call." I'm beginning to hope that he doesn't. I'm so nervous, I may vomit.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "We could be here for moral support."

"I'm sure. Go finish getting ready so I can have the bathroom. I think I need a long bubble bath tonight. I can hear _Wuthering Heights_ calling my name." I get up to change out of my uniform.

"You're reading it again? Don't you have it memorized by now?" Alice whines as she retreats back into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I hear the doorbell ring. Jasper's here! Alice yells that she's leaving and to call if I need her. I yell for her to have a good time. I go into the bathroom to start my bubble bath. I get my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and my bathrobe. I think about it and decide to get my phone and have it by the bathtub in case Alice or my dad calls.

I step into the warm bath and settle in with my favorite book. The water feels so nice and relaxing. I get through a chapter when the phone rings. My heart stops. I stare at the phone. I don't know what to do. I pick it up and look at the caller ID. Oh, thank God, it's Alice. "Hey, Alice, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you before we go into the movie. Are you alright?" I can hear the movie theater music in the background. She's calling to see if I'll answer the phone. She thinks she's being sneaky. I'm not that stupid.

"You wanted to see if I would answer the phone," I say to her accusingly.

"That too. Are you going to answer when he calls?" I hear Jasper in the background tell her to tell me to answer the phone.

"Tell the peanut gallery that I haven't made up my mind yet. You both will just have to find out when you get home. Bye." I hang up on her. I don't need to be pushed. If I feel ready I'll answer; if I don't I won't.

The phones rings again before I can put it back on the shelf. I don't even look at the caller ID; I know that it's Alice. She can be so annoying sometimes. "Listen, Alice, I'll let you know when you get home. Leave me alone and enjoy your date, for God's sake."

"Who's Alice?" Oh, shit, it's not Alice.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 7 – The Call**

I hit cancel almost immediately after hitting send. I can't do this. I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. I get a glass from the cabinet. I open the refrigerator and take out the cranberry juice. I reach into the freezer for two ice cubes. I put the ice in the glass and pour in some of the juice. I stare at the glass. I need a drink. I reach under the cabinet and take out the Grey Goose. I stare at the bottle for an extreme amount of time. Do I _need _a drink or do I just _think_ I need a drink? Will alcohol help me win this woman's heart? Probably not. Will it make me sound like an idiot to her? Most definitely. I sigh and put the bottle back in the liquor cabinet. I finish filling the glass with cranberry juice and take a drink. Not bad; I could get used to it.

I go back to the couch and pick up the phone again. I grit my teeth as I try to decide what I'm going to do. I can hear Cynthia in my mind, telling me to call or else. I look around the living room and see my CD collection. I decide to put on some music to relax. I take another drink of the plain cranberry juice as I walk to the wall of music. I need Dave; he always has a way of calming me. I take out six Dave Matthews Band CDs and put them in the changer. The first song starts to play. The sound of "So Much to Say" is slightly ironic so I laugh. Leave it to Dave to make me laugh and remember how ridiculous I'm being.

I shake my head as I raise the phone up and hit send again. I put it to my ear as it starts to ring. I hear the click of someone answering the phone. Instead of 'Hello' I hear 'Listen, Alice' and whoever said it is not happy. I pull the phone away from my ear and check that I have the right number. I see 'Bella' on the screen. Could Cynt have put in the wrong number? Not likely. I put the phone back to my ear and hear silence so I say, "Who's Alice?" More silence. "Hello?" Nothing. I check to make sure the call in still connected; it is. "Bella, is that you? Are you still there?"

"Who is this?" a woman's voice asks quickly.

"Um, this is Edward. Is this Bella?" Fuck me, Cynthia put the number in wrong and I don't know what I did with the piece of paper. I'll never get to talk to Bella. I hate my life.

"Hi, Edward. I didn't think you'd really call." Holy shit, it _is_ her. I take back all the bad thoughts I had about Cynthia, I should have known better. The woman never fucks up.

"You said that I could. Is this a bad time? Are you busy? I can call back later if you're busy." Please don't be busy. I don't know if my nerves will let me call again tonight.

"No, I'm just taking a bubble bath." One of my eyebrows shoots up involuntarily. I can feel the lascivious grin spread across my face. She's naked in a tub of water talking to me. Little Edward suddenly twitches in my pants as if to say 'I'm awake! I'm awake!' _Down boy!_ It's too soon to be having those kinds of thoughts about her. _But, Dude, she's talking to you while she's naked. She has no clothes on. She is in the nude. And there is warm, bubbly water involved. What other thoughts do you expect me to have?_ I bet she looks phenomenal naked. She looks phenomenal when she's clothed. "Edward, are you still there?"

Shit, I got lost in the thought of her being naked. She's going to think I'm a freak. I can feel the tightness in my pants. Great, now he's awake and at attention. I'll have to take care of that later. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Your day so bad you had to take a bubble bath to relax?" I smack my forehead with the palm of my head. Damn it, why did I say that? I'm an idiot.

She laughs. Oh, thank God, she's laughing. She thought it was funny! "No, I had a very good day, but I did need to relax. I'm sorry I yelled at you when I answered the phone. I thought you were my roommate. She's been pestering me about something tonight and I kind of lost it on you."

"Oh, what's she pestering you about?" It must be something big to get her so irritated.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it. So, you know what I'm doing," she says as I continue to have completely inappropriate thoughts about it, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm listening to Dave Matthews, drinking cranberry juice and talking to you." _And having the most wonderful fantasies about what I would do if I could be in that tub with you._ I can't really tell her that, can I?

**"**I love Dave Matthews! What song is playing?" SHE LOVES DAVE! I have truly met the woman of my dreams.

"It's kind of funny really. I put six of his discs in the changer. _Crash_ was the first one and the first song is 'So Much to Say.' That's what is playing right now." Yeah, real funny. I can't think of anything to say and Dave is telling me that there is 'so much to say, so much to say, so much to say.' It's very ironic.

"Why is that funny?" she says, sounding perplexed.

"Not funny ha-ha, funny ironic." Okay, now I sound like a moron. She's going to hang up the phone. "I was worried about what I would say to you and Dave is saying that there is so much to say and it's just funny." Silence. "I guess you have to be here," I mumble.

"You're worried about talking to me?" she says, barely above a whisper.

"Um, yeah, kind of. I don't know what to say. I don't really do this. I haven't talked to a beautiful woman on the phone in a few years." Oh fuck, I can't believe I just said that. Why do I feel compelled to tell her whatever she wants to know?

"You think I'm beautiful?" she says again in a whisper.

Doesn't she know that she's beautiful? "Very," I say quietly. "You're very beautiful Bella." How can this magnificent woman not know that she's breathtakingly beautiful? She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't concentrate in her presence, her beauty is so mesmerizing. There's silence on the other end of the line. I look down at the phone – still connected. "Bella, are you still there?"

"Yes," she finally says. "I feel the same way."

"How is that?" I take a drink of my cranberry juice and finally lean back in the couch.

"I haven't talked to a man on the phone in a long time either and I'm nervous. I don't know what to say. I wasn't going answer when you called, but I'm glad I did now." She paused for a bit. "And I think you're beautiful too." She whispers this last part and I can almost feel her blush through the phone.

I am truly floating. I have left the ground. I haven't been this happy or excited since… well since the incident. "Oh." It's all I can get out of my mouth at the moment. The Cheshire cat grin is back and I have lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. All I hear in my head is 'I think your beautiful too.' "Crash into Me" begins coming from the speakers of the stereo. The song has a new meaning for me now. I suddenly have someone to think about when I hear it.

"I like that one best!" she says suddenly. "I know that it's everyone's favorite, but it's a beautiful song."

"It's my favorite too." At least it is now. "What others do you like? I have all of his work. I can play your favorites for you." We start talking about Dave Matthews. She has the standard favorites: "Satellite", "Too Much", "Crush", and "Everyday." But she surprises me when she says that she likes "Gravedigger" and "Don't Drink the Water." I ask her if she's heard of _The Lilllywhite Sessions_; she has, but has lost her copy. I vow to make her one. We talk for a long time about music, which is one of my favorite subjects. We have very similar tastes. This is the woman of my dreams! I decide that I will make her a CD of her favorites and a CD of mine.

She asks me to give her fifteen minutes to get out of the tub and dressed, then call her back. In the time I float up the stairs and take a shower. I put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before I crawl into the bed. After exactly fifteen minutes I call her back.

"Hey," I say. "Not all wrinkly are you?" She laughs and says that she is. "So, you know that I'm a music buff, but I don't know what you like. Tell me about you, Bella." She's quiet for a long time and I wonder if I did something to offend her. "Bella are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it just that I'm not very interesting. I'd rather talk about you." Cynthia said that talking about myself was a bad thing. Now I'm not so sure what to do. I don't think that telling her about myself is a good idea just yet anyway.

"I'm not interesting either," I say. "I'd much rather hear about you, Bella. I know what music you like. What other things do you like?" I want to know this woman so badly. I want to know what she likes so I can shower her with it. I want to give her everything her heart has ever and could ever desire.

"I like to read. And I used to write some, but I haven't done that in a while now." I hear her sigh. "I don't want to write anymore," she says quietly.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I just don't." She sounds irritated.

I think I should change the subject. "Um, what's your favorite book?"

"You'll laugh." I tell her that I won't. "It's stupid." I tell her that I don't care and I really want to know. "_Wuthering Heights_," she says finally.

"And why would I laugh at that? It's a classic. Although I think that I would have choked Catherine for marrying Mr. Linton if I had been Heathcliff. She's really not a very redeemable character."

"And Heathcliff is redeemable?! He's just as horrible to Catherine as she is to him."

"You right! Neither character possesses many redeemable qualities. How many times have you read the book?"

"Too often. Enough to have whole pages memorized. It's actually quite pathetic." She laughs, so I laugh too. We continue to talk about books that we've read and genres that we like. She tends to like the classics, while I'm more into contemporary authors. She mentions that her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ is about to fall apart from reading it so often. I decide to buy her another copy.

She's actually quite easy to talk to. I don't want to get off the phone. I look at the clock to see that it's almost midnight. "It's getting late," I say. "I should probably let you get some sleep."

"I don't want to hang-up. I like talking to you," she says quietly. I've noticed that she gets quiet when she says something that is embarrassing for her. I think it's one of her most endearing qualities.

"I like talking to you too. Um, Bella, I'd like… um, would you have dinner with me tomorrow?" She doesn't say anything for a while. I get nervous. It's too soon. I shouldn't have asked.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll cook?" I try to tell her that's not necessary, that I don't want her to go to any trouble, but she insists. "I love to cook, Edward. How long has it been since you've had a home cooked meal?"

She has a point. "Okay, I'd love to!" I scramble out of bed to write down her address. She tells me to be there at 7:00. "Well, Goodnight, Bella; have sweet dreams." She tells me to do the same. _Oh rest assured, I will be having some amazing dreams tonight!_ We hang-up the phone and I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in years.

~*~*~*~

I am awakened at 7:00 in the morning by the extremely annoying ring of my phone. I groan and roll over to pick up the phone. I, of course, knock it off the table and onto the floor. I feel around on the floor trying to find the phone. I locate it finally and open it. "This better be an emergency," I say into the receiver.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine." It's Cynthia. What the hell does she want?

"Someone better have died, Cynt. Otherwise, I'm hanging up now." I wait to hear from Cynthia who died.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; hanging up on me, I mean. I have Bella's number and I'm not afraid to use it. Why is your sorry ass still in the bed anyway? Get up and tell me how the phone call went last night?"

"How do you know that I even called? I might have chickened out and just gotten drunk instead. How do you know that I'm not in bed with a hangover?" I rub my eyes and yawn. It should be illegal to call someone this early on Saturday morning.

"I know your hangover voice; this is not it. You can tell me or I can call Bella and ask her. Your choice." I think about it for maybe two seconds and decide that she probably would call.

"She doesn't know you. She wouldn't tell you anything. It would probably freak her out anyway." The last thing I want is my friends chasing this exquisite creature away. I'll probably never introduce her to Emmett.

"We can keep dancing this dance or you can just do what you always do and tell me what I want to know. I don't have it in me to give up. You know this." She won't give up and I _do_ know it. I have no personal business in her mind, remember?

I swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Can I at least get up and put the coffee on and call you back?" I rub the back of my neck.

"No, you can make coffee and talk at the same time. Get your skinny, white ass up and start the coffee. Talk to me while you do it. I know you called. Spill it."

"How do you know? What makes you so sure?" I start down the stairs. "You can be wrong, you know?" Not likely! The woman is so very rarely wrong that I no longer doubt her…ever!

"Oh, you called. If you hadn't, then you _would_ be having a raging hangover right now. That you stayed sober last night tells me that you called. Why are you doubting me? You know I'm always right."

I get to the kitchen and put the coffee on. As it makes I go into the living room and sit on the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Did it go well? What did you talk about? How big of an idiot did you make of yourself?" She laughs hysterically at this last one.

"God, you're a bitch! I may not have made an idiot of myself. I can be charming. You said so yourself." I hear the coffee finishing up so I get up to pour myself a cup. Cynt hasn't said anything. I would think that I had offended her, but I know better. She's waiting for me to spill it. She's refusing to continue "the dance" until I tell her about last night. "Fine! It went very well. She's wonderful! We love some of the same music. We talked for a long time about Dave Matthews." Cynt groans. She hates Dave. "Oh, shut it; Dave's good people. She likes to read so we talked about books and literature. It was nice. She's easy to talk to."

"So, when's the date?" HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!

"How do you know there's a date?" She sits there in silence. You know, two can play this game. I can go all quiet too. I take a drink of my coffee and wait. I hear her take a drink of something too. I walk back to the couch. I hear the shuffle of a newspaper on her end. She's reading the fucking paper! I get up and turn Dave back on. She groans into the phone. I turn it up. I hear her sigh.

"You can turn that whiny ass shit off now. I know because I know you. If it went well, you are going to want to see her. If it had gone poorly you would never grace the doors of the café again. You said it went well. When's the date?"

"Tonight," I say, smiling like the village idiot.

She shrieks, "TONIGHT! Why so soon? Does she have a fatal disease or something?

"No, I don't think she does. Her medical history really didn't come up. Why is tonight too soon? I asked her to dinner. What the big deal?"

"So you're taking her where?"

"I'm not taking her anywhere. She's cooking for me."

"Huh. She cooks. That's good. Most young women today have no idea how to boil water. So what kind of wine are you going to take?"

Shit, I didn't think about that. "I don't know. I don't know what she's cooking. Should I call her and ask?" Great, I'm taking dating advice from my assistant. And I actually need it. I'm pathetic.

"Take a bottle of red and a bottle of white. Cover all of your bases. You never know. If it goes as well as the call did then maybe you can drink the other bottle Sunday night." She pauses and I hear her take a drink of what I assume is coffee. "Take flowers too, but not roses. Get a nice spring bouquet."

"Why not roses?" I thought that women loved roses.

"Too soon. It'll freak her out. Ted just got home; I have to go. Call me if you need help with what to wear."

"Cynt, thanks. I appreciate the help. You know I need it."

"You'll be fine. Call me if you need me." She ends the call. I'm beginning to think that my best friend is _not_ Emmett; it's Cynthia.

I start making a mental list of the things I need to do before tonight. First, I want to make the CDs for her. Then I need to figure out what I'm going to wear. I'll need to leave early enough to go by the winery to get the wine, the bookstore to get her a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and the florist to get a "nice spring bouquet," whatever that means. Roses would be so much easier, but Cynthia is always right. I check my list and realize that I'm taking a lot of things to her at one time. I wonder if it's a little overkill. I take out the phone and call Cynthia back.

"What?!" she says when she answers the phone.

"Hey, it's me, Edward. Are you busy?" She sounds like she's out of breath. "Did you just run in from outside?"

"Edward, I'm a little tied up right now what do you want?"

I can hear Ted in the background laughing. I think I know what's going on and I'm now blushing as red as a tomato. "Never mind, I'll call back later," I say quickly.

"Edward, just tell me what you want. Later won't be any better."

"I-was-going-to-make Bella-three-CDs-buy-her-a-new-copy-of-_Wuthering-Heights­_-take-her-flowers-and-the-two-bottles-of-wine. Is-that-too-much?" I say as quickly as humanly possible.

Cynthia is now laughing hysterically. Through her manic laughter she says, "Save the CDs and the book for the second date. You're a nut. Don't call me again for at least four hours. Calm down and quit over-thinking everything. Good-bye, Edward." She ends the call. I am mortified!

~*~*~*~

I spend the day preparing for my evening with Bella. I make the CDs, even though I don't plan on giving them to her tonight. I order her a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from Amazon. I MapQuest her address for directions to her apartment. I place a pick up order at the florist to be ready at 6:00. I research wines on the internet and pick out two. I write the names down to take with me to the winery.

At 4:00 I go upstairs to start getting ready. After my shower I stand in front of the mirror looking at my hair. I hate my hair. It sticks up everywhere. I can never do anything with it. I start trying to wrangle it into some kind of style. After about forty-five minutes I give up and let it do what it wants to do. I run my hands through it when I'm nervous, so I figure I'll just mess it up as the night goes along anyway. I look at my face and decide that I should probably shave. I'm trying to impress someone for a change.

I finish shaving and my phone rings. It's probably Cynthia checking on me. I look at the caller ID and see that it isn't Cynt; it's Emmett. I groan. I don't want to talk to Emmett. I debate answering it and decide that he'll just keep calling. "Hey, you piece of shit, what do you want?"

"Hey, you fucker, get up and throw some clothes on. I want to go out."

"Not tonight, Emmett. I have plans. I figured you'd have a date with Rosalie anyway. What happened? Did she come to her senses and run screaming from your sorry ass?" I walk to my closet to pick out something to wear.

"No, it's girl's night out apparently. And since I was born with this magnificent penis, I was not invited. What kind of plans do you have that don't include me?"

Fuck! I don't want him to know. "Just plans, okay. It's not a big deal. I just can't go with you tonight. I'll call you later." I hang up before he can ask me anymore questions. I put the phone on silent. I don't want him calling tonight and interrupting my evening with Bella. I decide on a pair of dark jeans and a button-up shirt. I roll the sleeves up to my elbows. I debate taking a picture with my phone and sending it to Cynthia for approval. She'd love that! I decide to not do it; she'd enjoy it too much.

At 5:45 I'm walking out the door. I stop by the florist and pick up the bouquet. I swing by the winery to get the wine. I hand the paper with my choices to the clerk. He goes in the back to get the wine. I see the fancy gift bags for the wine on a rack, so I pick out two. I leave the winery with my purchases and start toward Bella's apartment.

At 6:45 I'm pulling into her apartment complex. I'm early and I don't think that's a good thing. I don't know what to do. Should I drive around for a while or just wait in the parking lot until 7:00? I decide to park and wait. It's the longest fifteen minutes of my life. At exactly 7:00 I walk to the door of her apartment. I knock on the door.

She opens the door and I immediately turn into a seventeen-year-old boy. She's more unbelievable than I thought possible. Her hair is pulling back from her face in front and is cascading down her back in loose curls. There is a slight blush to her cheeks. She has on a black blouse and a pair of gray jeans. Her feet are bare and her toes are painted fire engine red. This makes me smile. She's so beautiful that I can't speak.

"Hi, Edward, please come in."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 8 – Dinner**

"I like talking to you too. Um, Bella, I'd like… um, would you have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asks and my panic button is pushed. He wants to take me to dinner… tomorrow. He wants me to leave the apartment at night. I can't do that! I haven't been outside of the apartment at night without Alice since… the incident.

I have to say something. "Why don't you come over here and I'll cook?" He tries to tell me that it's not necessary, but it SO is. I simply cannot go out at night. What if The Beast is out there; waiting for me? "I love to cook, Edward. How long has it been since you've had a home cooked meal?" Please agree to this.

"Okay, I'd love to!" Oh, thank God. I want to see him, but I don't think I'm ready to go out at night with him. This could get complicated. I give him my address and he tells me goodnight. He tells me to have sweet dreams. If only he knew how rarely my dreams are sweet. I hope I dream of him tonight

"Goodnight, Edward, I hope you have sweet dreams too." I close my phone. I want to go out with him, just not at night. I haven't been able to go out at night without Alice in a long time. I probably could have done a double date, but I don't want to risk having a panic attack in front of him just yet, if ever. I roll over in the bed as I hear Alice and Jasper come home.

"Come in," I say to the soft knock on my bedroom door. I know that it's Alice checking on me. She's probably wondering if I answered the phone.

"Hey. How did it go?" she asks as if she already knows that I answered his call. I ask her how what went. "The phone call, Bella; I know you answered the phone. How did it go? What did you end up talking about? Do you like him?"

"How do you do that?" She furrows her brow like she has no idea what I mean. "How do you always know? Are you psychic or something? Geez. A girl can't have any privacy around here." She knows that I'm faking my indignation so she just stares at me with that know-it-all look on her face.

"It went fine," I say as I pick at the fabric of my quilt. I look up to see her staring daggers at me. 'Fine' is not going to cut it. "What do you want to know?" I don't know why I try. I always give in to her.

"Well, what did you end up talking about?" she asks.

"Music at first. He was listening to Dave Matthews…" she interrupts me to tell me that I love Dave Matthews. "Yeah, I know. Apparently so does he. We talked about Dave and other types of music that we like. He likes a lot of the same stuff that I like." Alice asks me what exactly. "Oh, you know; Led Zeppelin, Pearl Jam, Stone Temple Pilots, Nickelback, Linkin Park. He evidently has an extensive collection. He had everything that I threw at him." She asks what else we talked about. "Well, I mentioned _Wuthering Heights_ and that started a discussion of books and literature. He's actually read _Wuthering Heights_ and remembers it. I was shocked. Most men haven't even so much as touched the dust jacket of that one." She asks me if we have the same tastes in books as well. "Not really. He's read the classics that I like, but he prefers more contemporary stuff."

"So, do you like him?" she asks.

"Yes, very much. He's funny and easy to talk to. He was as nervous as I was and he admitted it. It made the conversation easier for me." I pause and look back down at the quilt. "And he thinks I'm beautiful," I whisper and blush.

"Oh, Bella," Alice breathes and throws her arms around me. "You are, Bella; you're so beautiful." She leans back and takes my hands in hers. "So, are you going to talk to him again tomorrow… or later today, rather?"

"Actually, he's coming over for dinner tom… tonight." I look up to see her looking at me with her mouth open. "You're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth," I say, trying change the subject.

"You're cooking for him?" I nod. "Here, tonight?" I nod again. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"He asked me out to dinner and I know I'm not ready for that, but I think I can do dinner here. Will you stay here with me? I don't think I can be alone with him yet, but if you stay in your room I think I'll be okay. I just want to know that you're here just in case."

"Just in case of what, Bella?" She look sat me pointedly. "Are you afraid of him, because if you are, this may not be such a great idea."

"No, that's not it. I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of me. What if I freak out over something stupid? I just need a calming influence. Please say you'll stay. I'll make enough for you to have some," I plead with her.

"I guess I can stay in and work on the article I have due in on Tuesday. But, you have to tell him that I'm here. Better yet, I want to meet him. You introduce us and then I'll retreat to my room to work on the article. How's that?" She pats my hands as she gets up.

"Thank you, Alice. You're the best." She smiles and goes back out into the living room, closing my door as she goes.

~*~*~*~

I'm running and it's so dark. I can't see where I'm going. I can feel his hand brush my back. I scream. He's come for me. He likes it when I run. He likes the chase… and the fight when he catches me. "Help me!" I scream, but no one seems to hear me. How can they not hear me? There are people all around me. Please someone help me.

His fingertips graze my back again and I feel his nails cut into me. Oh, God, the pain! The knife! I remember the knife. I have to run faster. I have to get away. I won't let him do it again. I'm not a whore, I won't let him do it again.

"Come back here, you little tramp," he sneers as he lunges for me again. He grabs my hair and pulls me back. I feel his breath on my neck. I try to turn to see, but he stops me. "No, no. I learned my lesson. No looky looky, whore," he whispers in my ear. His breath! I can smell his putrid breath. I gag.

Suddenly The Beast lets me go. I look up and see Edward. He's glowing like an angel. I run to him and throw my arms around him. "Save me," I beg. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"I can't save you. I can't even save myself."

I wake with a start. What was that?! It started out like usual, with The Beast chasing me and catching me. Edward showing up was a nice twist. I felt safe in his arms. He was going to save me. No, wait, he can't save me. He can't save himself. What does that mean?

I flop back down onto the bed with a sigh. It doesn't mean anything. It was just a dream. A wish made by my subconscious. He can't save me; I have to save myself. But that's not what he said. He said that he can't save himself. What does that mean?

I look at the clock on the nightstand. It's 3:00 am; I've only been asleep for a couple of hours. I have to go back to sleep. I have things to do later. I have to figure out what I'm going to cook for Edward and then I have to go and buy it. I tend to eat at the café a lot and Alice eats with Jasper most of the time so we don't keep a lot of groceries in the house.

I drift back off to sleep thinking about food …and Edward.

~*~*~*~

My alarm goes off at 9:00 and I slowly snake my hand out from under the covers to give it a smack. I do not want to get up. After the initial pseudo-nightmare, I had some fairly interesting dreams about Edward… and food. Edward eating my famous garlic mashed potatoes; his mouth wrapping around the fork, so good. Edward cooking steaks in nothing by a hunter green apron and a smile. Edward covered in whipped cream and me licking it off.

The alarm sounds again announcing 9:10. I reluctantly sit up. I really want to go back into the whipped cream dream. I was enjoying that one. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and slide my feet into my house shoes. I hear Alice in the kitchen. I pad to the door and go out into the living room.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Alice sings. I hate her in the mornings. She's the typical annoying morning person. She's insanely happy in the mornings. I usually just want to hit her. "How did you sleep? Well, I hope." She's dancing around the kitchen making a bowl of cereal. I sigh. I tell myself that killing Alice would not be a good idea. I need her too much to murder her.

I make it to the kitchen and get a Diet Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator. "You have to eat something for breakfast Bella. A soda is not enough." I glare at her and growl. She reaches for my drink and I snap my teeth at her hand. She'll pull back a bloody nub if she touches my morning DDRP. She laughs and shakes her head at me. "Do you want a bowl of cereal?" I walk over and sit at the bar. I grunt and nod yes. She fixes it and puts it in front of me. I stare at it and try to wish it into Crunch Berries. She always buys the healthy stuff and tries to get me to eat it. It sucks.

"What is this?" I ask. My soda hasn't left my death grip so I take another delicious drink.

"It's Total with Strawberries," she says with a triumphant smile on her face. I grimace at it. "Oh, just try it. You'll like it." She dances back to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "Do you want some juice?"

"YUCK!" I say and make a face. "Where's the Crunch Berries?"

"No Cap'n Crunch of any kind in the house, Bells. Sorry." But she doesn't look sorry. "Just try it. I know you'll like it." I grumble under my breath that I doubt it, but still take a bite. It's not bad, but it's not Crunch Berries.

"Well?" she asks, looking at me hopefully.

"Not Crunch Berries," I whine

"It's got berries in it. And it's better for you. Quit your whining and eat it. You'll thank me later." She puts a small glass of orange juice by my hand. She'll end up having to drink that because I refuse. I'm eating the healthy cereal, what more does she want from me. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

I stare at her like she's grown a second head. She knows better than to talk to me before I have had my first Diet Dr. Pepper. I hold it up in front of her to remind her. She's obviously bumped her head.

She rolls her eyes at me and continues. "We have no food in the house. We should probably go to the grocery store. Do you know what you want to cook tonight?" She's eating a second bowl of this slop.

I'm trying to swallow my second bite. I think back to my dreams last night. "Steak," I say as I chew. "And garlic mashed potatoes." Alice squeals with delight when I say this. She loves my potatoes. "And strawberries with fresh whipped cream." Okay, so I want to fantasize a little tonight; sue me.

"That sounds divine!" she exclaims. "I'll go get ready." She hops up and rinses out her bowl before she puts it in the dishwasher. I watch her go into her bedroom before I get up and pour what's left of my cereal into the garbage disposal. I pour the orange juice behind it. I'll turn it on and be rid of the evidence when she gets in the shower. I open the cabinet and look for my beloved Crunch Berries; there are none. I curse under my breath. I will definitely be purchasing those today.

I fish around in the cabinet until I find the granola bars; last one in the box. I eat it as I walk to my bedroom to get ready to go. It takes me exceedingly less time to get ready than it does Alice and I generally don't have to camp out in the bathroom. I hear her start the shower so I run back out into the kitchen to run the garbage disposal. Goodbye foul slop!

I finish getting ready and go into the living room to watch TV while I wait for Alice. After what seems like an eternity, she emerges from her room looking like a miniature super-model. "Alice, for God's sake, it's just the grocery store." She looks like she's going to brunch at the White House. I look down at my madras shorts and tank top combination. I suddenly feel very underdressed. "I should go change," I mumble.

"You look fine," she says as she grabs her purse. "Let's go." We walk outside. Alice starts toward her Miata. I don't move from in front of my car. "What?" she asks indignantly.

"You're car is way too small to take to the store. It won't hold everything. We'll take mine." I walk around and open my door to get in.

"But your car doesn't match my outfit," she whines as she trudges back to my car. I roll my eyes at her. She gets in with a huff. I look over and can't help but laugh at her pout. She turns and glares at me. "I clash," she says and I completely lose it. I start the car and put it in reverse before she can get out and go back inside to change.

~*~*~*~

We get back from the stores and I start to marinate the steaks. I say stores because Alice managed to drag me in several others before we made the grocery store; the original destination. She insisted on buying me a new outfit and make-up; two things of which I have absolutely no need. Alice helps me unload the rest of the groceries, frowning at my extra large box of Crunch Berries cereal. We get everything put away and she runs into the bathroom. I hear her fishing around under the sink and I am suddenly very afraid of the little munchkin.

I start peeling potatoes. Alice comes in and asks if she can help. I tell her to get the vegetable steamer out so I can steam the green beans. She sets it on the counter and starts helping me peel potatoes. I wash the green beans and put them in a bowl of olive oil and seasonings to soak for a few minutes. Alice puts the potatoes on to boil. Before I know it, it's 5:00.

"Is everything more or less ready to go," Alice asks. I look around the kitchen. The beans are in the steamer, I just have to turn it on. The potatoes are boiled and ready for mashing and seasoning. The steaks are marinated and ready for broiling. The rolls are in the toaster oven, I just have to turn them on too. I nod yes to her and she grabs me by the wrist. "Then come on, it's time to get you ready." She drags me into the bathroom. She has the hot rollers out and plugged in. I groan. She sits me down in a chair she's brought in from the breakfast nook and starts rolling my hair. Once she has it all rolled up, she starts applying make-up like an artist applies paint to a canvas. The rollers cool and she removes them. She fluffs my hair and then pulls it back from my face. "Voila!" she says and hands me a mirror. I gaze at the reflection and am astonished by what I see.

"My God, Alice, I don't look like myself. I look beautiful." I reach up and touch my face.

"I had A LOT to work with. I just enhanced what is already there, Bella. You are beautiful. I just accentuated your beauty. Go put on the new outfit and let's finish dinner. I'm starved and I want to eat before Edward gets here."

I get up and hug her. "Thank you." I have tears in my eyes.

"Don't you dare ruin all my work," she scolds me. "I'm excited for you, honey. I just want everything to be perfect tonight. Go finish the potatoes and put on my steak. I can be the guinea pig."

I go back into the kitchen and put Alice's tiny porterhouse in the oven to broil. I quickly mash the potatoes adding butter, garlic, chives and a dollop of sour cream. I turn on the steamer to steam the beans. At 6:30 I go and put on my new outfit and survey myself in the mirror; not bad. When I come back out of my room, Alice is finishing her dinner. "Well?" I ask.

"It's delicious. Best potatoes you've ever made. If the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, then he's a goner." I smile and check the clock. I have ten minutes. I put the remaining steaks on a broiling pan and get them ready to go in the oven. I'm waiting to see how he likes his cooked before I put them in. I check the potatoes in the warmer; they're good. I put the remainder of the beans in the steamer and turn it back on. Alice clears her plate and puts it in the dishwasher, then sets the table for me. "Should I get out the wine glasses?" she asks.

My hand flies to my mouth. "Crap, I didn't get any wine."

"Don't worry," she says. "I'm sure he'll bring a bottle." Just then the doorbell rings. I turn to look at Alice. I'm frozen. I can't move. I can feel the panic creeping up my body.

"I can't do this," I mumble.

Alice takes my hand and slowly drags me to the door. "Yes, you can. I'm right here. I'll be right here. It's going to be fine. Open the door."

I take a deep breath. I swallow. I put my hand on the doorknob. I look back at Alice. She nods. I lick my lips. I open the door. "Hi, Edward, please come in." He looks amazing. He has on dark blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt. He's rolled up the sleeves to expose the most beautiful set of arms I have ever seen on man. He steps over the threshold and suddenly stops.

"Well, hi," he says to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice the roommate. You must be Edward." She extends her hand and he shuffles the things he's brought with him to shake it. "Here let me take some of that." Alice reaches and takes the wine bags from him. She then turns toward the kitchen and leaves.

He turns back to me. "Hi, um, these are for you." He hands me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. He runs his hand through his hair and smiles.

"Edward, they're beautiful. I love stargazer lilies." I inhale the fragrance of the flowers. "Thank you. Let me get them in some water." He follows me to the kitchen. Alice has the wine out and is opening the bottle of red.

"Oh, here, let me," he says taking the cork screw and bottle from her.

"Well, you kids have fun. I have some work to get done. It was nice to meet you Edward." She walks past me and mouths 'wow' as she goes into her room and closes the door. I hear the cork come out of the bottle so I turn.

"How do you like your steak, Edward?" He says that he likes it medium to medium rare. "Really, that's how I like mine." I adjust the temperature and slide them in the oven. I walk over and turn on the toaster oven. When I turn around Edward has poured us each a glass of wine and is holding one out to me. "Thank you." I probably am going to need a drink.

He looks down sheepishly. "I didn't know what we were having so I brought a bottle of white too; just in case." He smiles again and my insides turn to mush. "You can put it in the refrigerator for later." I nod and take it. I put it in the fridge. "This red got great reviews on-line. It's supposed to be a very good complement to beef." He runs his hand through his hair again and I think I see a hint of a blush. There's no way he's as nervous as I am.

I take a sip of wine. "You can have a seat at the table and I'll bring the food out. It's almost ready."

"I can help," he says. He looks so eager; it makes me smile.

"I know, but you're my guest. Please, have a seat and I'll bring everything out." He takes my wine glass and goes into the breakfast nook. I put the beans on a serving platter and take the potatoes out of the warmer. I arrange the rolls on a platter. I take the potatoes and the beans out first. I take Edward's plate from in front of him and return with his steak and the rolls. Then I go back to get my own steak. I sit in the chair next to him. "Well, dig in while it's still hot."

We eat in relative silence, except for the occasional 'mmmm' from Edward. He looks up at me and smiles often while he eats. He takes seconds on the potatoes. I love watching him eat. His mouth looks so good when he chews. I find myself staring at him a lot. Why would such an exquisite creature even look in my direction?

He swallows a bite and says, "What?" He wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Is it good?" I ask. It's the only thing I think of to say. It would be too embarrassing to admit what I'm really thinking.

"It's delicious, Bella. The best food I've had in ages. Thank you for inviting me." He smiles and reaches out to touch my hand. The electric current shoots up my arm again and my eyes widen. I wonder if he feels it too. He licks he lips. "Well, yes," he says as he takes his hand away and picks up his fork again. "The potatoes are sensational. I could make a feast of them alone." I think I see the faintest hint of a blush again. I reach up and touch my own face and feel the heat of my intense blush. I have to say something to him, but I'm speechless. "What would you like to do after dinner, Bella? Would you like to go out to a movie? Or maybe dancing? What would you like to do?"

Uh, oh. There's that word again – out. I glance at the door of Alice's room. I'm getting panicky and that's not good. I can feel the breath hitch in my chest. I instinctively put my hand to my chest. Then I remember the warmth I felt there when he touched my hand. "Actually, Edward, I don't feel much like going out tonight. Would you be opposed to watching a pay-per-view movie?"

"No, that would be great! Are you finished? I can help you clean up and then we can see what's playing."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 9 – And a Show**

"What would you like to do after dinner, Bella? Would you like to go out to a movie? Or maybe dancing? What would you like to do?" Being in her presence is invigorating. I could dance all night and never get tired as long as I was dancing with Bella. Even the most poorly made movie would be Oscar worthy when viewed with Bella. I look up and notice that her face is flushed and she is touching her chest. I hope I didn't say anything to offend her. Oh, God, the dancing. She doesn't dance. Aren't there some religions that don't condone dancing? I've fucked up!

"Actually, Edward, I don't feel much like going out tonight. Would you be opposed to watching a pay-per-view movie?" She just agreed to spend more time with me and she thinks that I would be opposed to staying in. I'd jump off the Empire State Building to spend more time with this woman; just as long as I don't say anything stupid to offend her. Cynt would kill me if I did something stupid tonight.

"No, that would be great! Are you finished? I can help you clean up and then we can see what's playing." She nods her head so I stand and take her plate and mine to the kitchen. I see a dishwasher and am extremely relieved. I've never hand washed a dish in my life. "Um, do you think that, uh, your roommate would want some of what's left?" I ask as Bella enters with the potatoes and green beans.

"Alice ate before you got here. She was kind of the guinea pig. I didn't want you to have to eat bad food." She starts to put away the food and motions for me to go ahead and put the plates in the dishwasher.

"I honestly doubt that you can cook a bad meal. The food tonight was great. Better than any restaurant I could have taken you to, although I do want to take you out to dinner one night. You need a break from food preparation." I hear the plate hit the floor and shatter. I turn to see Bella with her fingertips at her lips. She's pale as a ghost and her eyes are huge. "Bella, honey, are you alright?" I cross the kitchen and reach out to her. I feel the flinch as my hands touch her upper arm. I remove my hands. I have overstepped my bounds. I take a step back. "Bella, what is it?"

She looks down and mumbles, "Nothing, I'm just clumsy is all. And embarrassed." She kneels down to pick up the pieces of the plate. I kneel down with her to help.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'll probably do something much worse tonight than break a dish and you'll never want to see me again." I laugh at my self-deprecation. When I look up Bella is staring at me with the strangest look on her face. "What?"

"You could never do anything that would make me never want to see you again." Our faces are inches apart. I can actually feel her breath on my lips. All I have to do is lean in an inch and I could feel those perfect lips on mine. Such a short distance. Just lean in and kiss this woman, Edward.

"Sorry. Needed a bathroom break. Hey, what happened?" Alice walks to the kitchen door. Bella stands up suddenly. I want to fall back in the floor and throw a tantrum that would put a four-year-old to shame. I stand up instead.

"Just me being me," Bella says with a huff. "I dropped the plate of green beans." She points to the floor and shrugs. "At least I didn't break any of your good dishes, Alice. I'd feel like crap if I had."

"It wouldn't matter if you did. It's just porcelain. Do you need help cleaning it up?" Alice steps into the kitchen.

I step forward and say, "I think we got it, thanks." Just go back to your room, Alice. I'm trying to recreate a moment here. Alice looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Then she smirks like she knows some little secret.

"Okay. Yell if you need me." She turns to go back to her room. Before she goes through her door she looks back at me. We make eye contact and she winks. I wonder what that meant.

"Well," I say to Bella, "let's get this all cleaned up and see what's on the tube tonight, shall we?" We make quick work of the kitchen clean-up. I never get to recreate the moment. I can't believe how close I was to kissing her. I should have just gone for it. I'm such a chicken-shit. All too soon we're on the couch in her living room looking through the pay-per-view choices.

"Do you prefer a comedy or a drama?" she asks as she is scrolling down the list.

"Well, my sense of humor is kind of eclectic," I say. "You probably wouldn't like what I find humorous."

"Try me," she says and looks at me with a very challenging look on her face. Alright, lovely lady, game on.

"I'm a Kevin Smith nut," I confess with a shrug. "I think the man is brilliant. I've seen it all starting with _Clerks_ and ending with _Zack and Miri_. I've even seen all the movies that he's acted in. The man is a genius." Bella gets up from the couch and walks to the entertainment unit. She opens the bottom cabinet. She begins to take out VHS movies and DVDs. I get up to see what she's doing. The first cover I see is _Clerks_. If I smile any wider, I'll swallow my face. "Don't tell me that you're a fan too. First Dave and now this. Bella Swan, are you the perfect woman or what?" I reach out and pick up the DVD of _Jersey Girl_. "You know this is really a good movie despite all of the bad reviews. I think it's some of Kevin's best work."

"Oh, I agree. I loved it." She's smiling as widely as I am. Then she bites her bottom lip. I almost sweep her into my arms right then. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Yes." I reach my hand out to help her up. She hesitates a moment and I almost take my hand back for fear of offending her. Finally she smiles and takes my hand as she stands. I feel the same electric current that I feel every time we touch, but now it's so much more comfortable. I don't want to let go. It feels too right having her hand in mine. She clears her throat and I finally let her go. I have got to quit doing that. She's going to think I'm a freak.

She puts the movie in the player and it starts. I return to the couch. She comes over and sits next to me. I really don't know what to do now. I feel like I'm back in middle school on my first date. Do I hold her hand? Do I put my arm around her shoulders? What am I supposed to do now? I know what I want to do, but I don't think that it would be appropriate quite yet. I'm half watching the movie and half watching her when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. She looks over at me. I mouth 'Sorry' as I take the phone out to see who it is. _Damn it, Emmett, leave me alone_. I hit ignore and shove the phone back into my pocket.

"Do you need to take that?" she asks.

"No," I say just a little too sharply.

"I can pause the movie. It could be important." She picks up the remote to the DVD player.

"Trust me," I say as I put my hand over her hand on the remote, "it's not important and I don't need to take the call. There is nothing more important to me right now than you and this night." She takes in a sharp breath and I think I may have said too much. "I'm sorry. That was too much. Forget I said anything. I don't need to take the call." The phone starts vibrating again. I grimace and pull it back out. This time I turn it completely off. "I'm sorry. I promise, no more interruptions tonight."

She's smiling at me as she speaks, "You're sweet." She looks down and blushes. "It's nice." She reaches over and touches my arm. I stop breathing as the intensity of this moment sinks in. We're both staring at each other. I lick my lips. God, how I want to kiss this woman. She licks her lips. I start to lean in… and the phone rings. She turns to look at the phone on the wall and I drop my chin to my chest. Why me? What did I do to deserve this, God? Oh, yeah, I remember. Never mind, God, I get it. She turns back to look at me as it rings a second time. "Alice will get it." It rings a third time. She looks at Alice's bedroom door. On the fourth ring she mutters something to herself and gets up to answer the telephone. I take the remote and pause the movie. I can hear her saying the she isn't interested to whoever is on the phone. She hangs it up and comes back to the couch. "Sorry; telemarketer. We get a lot of those." She sits back down but I notice that she's sitting just a little closer to me than before. I start the movie again and lean back on the couch. I look down to her hands that were previously in her lap. She has one hand in her lap and the other is beside her leg on the couch. It's now or never. I slowly place my hand on top of her hand. She smiles and bites her bottom lip. My heart soars to the ceiling. I've never been so happy in my entire life.

~*~*~*~

The movie ended too quickly for my taste. Bella gets up to take the DVD out of the player and I reluctantly release her hand. I instantly feel the loss. I look down at my watch to see that it's after 10:00. I know that I should probably go, but I don't want to leave. I get up and follow Bella. "What else do you have in that cabinet?" I ask, desperate to prolong the evening.

"We have a lot of different stuff. Alice likes romantic comedies and romantic drama; basically anything romantic. I like goofy and sometimes crude comedy." Perfect woman, I think to myself.

"Yeah, you don't get much cruder than _Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back_; and you have the uncut, unedited version. I'm impressed." I pick up the box and flip it over to read the back. "'A raucous comedy that everyone can enjoy! – US Weekly' I don't know about everyone. I don't think I'd want anyone under the age of seventeen to hear Jay's little rant."

"Which one?" she asks, as she turns to take the case from my hand. She pops the case open and puts the DVD into the player.

"I'd rather not repeat it in the presence of a lady."

"Don't you think that I've heard it, since I do own the unedited version?" She walks back to the couch and sits, so I follow.

"So, we're going to watch this one now?" She looks at me and furrows her brow. "I want to," I say quickly. "I just thought that you might want to go to bed." Her eyebrows suddenly shoot up with surprise. Shit that came out wrong. "No, not with me, I mean, not us go to bed. You go to bed. Without me. To sleep. Shit." I drop my head into my hands. "Sorry." She's laughing. And not a little girly giggle either. She's laughing her ass off. "I'm glad I amuse you." I try to scowl at her, but I just end up smiling at her. She's lovely when she laughs.

She gasps and tries to catch her breath before she speaks. "I know what you meant, but that was just hilarious. Do it again!" And she loses control again. I just shake my head and smile at her. She's glorious when she laughs.

I lean back into the couch. "Okay, okay, enough laughing at my stupidity. Start the movie." She finally regains her composure and presses play on the remote. The movie basically starts with the rant I was referring to and I feel my face get hot with embarrassment. I glance over at Bella. She's bobbing her head to the beat. She is absolutely unaffected by the absurdly crude words coming out of Jay's mouth. Like I said, she's the perfect woman. I reach over to take her hand again. She looks at me and smiles. I swear if I stand up right now my feet would not be touching the ground.

All too soon this movie ends and I know that I really need to leave now. It's past midnight. I stand up and help her to her feet, never letting go of her hand. "I really should go now. It's late and you need to go to sleep." NO bed reference this time. Bella walks me to the door. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"You kind of have to say that," she says.

"Well, do I have to say that I want to see you again?" She shakes her head no as she looks at the floor. I can still see her blush. "May I see you again?" She nods her head. "May I call you tomorrow?" She looks up and smiles. She nods yes again. I look into her eyes. I want so badly to kiss her, but for some reason I can't. The moment is too sweet and I think a kiss may ruin it. So, I bring her hand up and brush her knuckles with my lips. "I'll call you tomorrow." I take two steps back, still holding her hand, before I turn to walk to my car. I look back at the door of her apartment. She's still standing in the doorway. She's breathtaking. I get in the car and start it. She's still standing in the doorway. I wave; she waves. I put the car in reverse and back out of the parking spot.

As I pull out onto the highway, I remember my cell phone. I should probably turn it back on now. Holy shit! I have fifteen voicemails and twenty-five texts! What the fuck! I pull over at the first Chevron station I see. I open my text mailbox. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Shit, they're all from Emmett. Just then my phone rings. I nearly throw it across the car. I look at the display – EMMETT! "Fuck, Emmett, what the hell?!"

"It's about time you answered the phone, jackass. Where you been? I've left you, like, a thousand messages. Did you turn your phone off?"

I can hear the music in the background. He's at a club. "I told you that I had plans tonight. What do you want?"

"I want what I wanted when I talked to you earlier. I want you to meet me at the club. There's some ripe pickins' here tonight, my friend. These lovelies should not go to waste. You should come and partake."

"You're on your own tonight. I'm going home." I start the car and pull out of the Chevron.

"I'm a spoken for man, asshole. I was thinking about you. Thought you might need a little stress relief. That is unless you've already had a release of some kind. That's it ain't it. You have a fuck buddy that I don't know about, right?"

I suddenly see red. How dare he refer to Bella in such belligerent terms? How dare he refer to any woman that way? "You're a jerk. I do not have a 'fuck buddy' as you so eloquently put it. I did have a date tonight, with an exceptional woman; a woman that you will never meet unless you change that attitude of yours. I will not let you offend her, do you understand?"

"Whoa, man, what gives? You sound like a man in love? Is that it? Do you love this woman?"

Do I love Bella? "Um, I don't know. I like her a lot, but.... Why am I talking about this with you? Just change the attitude, Emmett. It's getting old. Good-bye."

"Edward," Emmett yells into the phone. "Don't hang-up. I apologize. You're right." I notice that it's suddenly quieter on the other end of the phone. "I'm happy for you, Edward. You deserve to find someone great. I'm truly sorry that I offended you. I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't be mad at me. You're my best friend, man; my wingman. I'll behave, I promise."

I can't believe I just heard what I just heard. I'm shocked. "Um, thanks, Emmett, I appreciate it."

"You sound happy," he says.

"I haven't been this happy in my entire life."

"Good. You deserve it. I think I'll call Rosalie and see if she's home yet and head over there. I'll talk to you Monday." He ends the call. I stare dumbfounded at the phone. I shake my head and close it. How very un-Emmett. Maybe this ADA is just what he needs. Just like Bella is just what I need.

I park in front of my townhouse and go inside. Actually I float inside. I'm still on the cloud that Bella put me on. I float up to my room. I'm actually looking forward to sleeping tonight. I hope to have some excellent dreams of Bella.

~*~*~*~

"Mr. Masen, I assume you know who I am." Oh, God, not tonight. Please not tonight.

"Why are you here?" Please don't haunt me tonight.

"You've ruined me, Mr. Masen. You told lies about me to the jury, to the press. My own family doesn't believe me now. They've disowned me. They've kicked me out. I have no one and no where to go. See what you've done. You know that he did it. You know he's guilty. You know what you have done is wrong. How do you live with yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I fall to my knees. "Please, please, let me go. Please let me be." I cover my face with my hands.

"Don't do that. No one can save you now. You need to pay for what you've done. You're going to hell. Look at me! Why? What did I do to you? Why do you hate me?"

"I didn't hate you. I don't hate you. It wasn't personal. It was my job. And I'm sorry. I hate my job. I won't do it again, just please let me go."

"You job? Your job?! Is that all it was to you? You ruined my life because it was your job?! Look at me, Mr. Masen! I want you to see my face. Take a real good look at it; memorize it." I look up but the face is different. It isn't Angela Webber. IT'S BELLA!! She raises the gun to her lips. I lunge to my feet and throw myself at her.

"NO!!" I'm sitting straight up in the bed. I'm covered in sweat and the covers of the bed are in the floor. I think I may have screamed out this time. That was by far the worst one ever. It was Bella instead of Angela. I still have the image in my mind. I get up and start downstairs to the kitchen. I have got to get this image out of my head. I get to the kitchen and take out the Grey Goose. I don't even bother with the cranberry juice or a glass. I turn the bottle up and take a swig. It burns its way down my throat. I put the cap back on and slide it back in the cabinet. I take a deep breath. I'm afraid to go back to sleep. That was truly disturbing. I walk into the living room and turn on the television.

The ringing phone startles me awake. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm in the living room. I can still hear the phone. I left it on the bar in the kitchen. I drag myself off the couch to get the phone. I glance at the clock on the stove. It's 7:00. I look at the display on the phone. Cynthia. "Hello."

"Well, how did it go last night?"

"Do you realize that it's 7:00 on Sunday morning? Why are you calling me at 7:00 on Sunday morning?" What kind of person gets up at 7:00 on a Sunday morning?

"Not all of us are heathens, Edward. Ted and I are getting ready for church. You should try it sometime. It's good for the soul. Anyway, back to why I called. How did it go last night?" I hear Ted in the background say that he told her it was too early to call. "Shut-up, Ted. I'm waiting, Edward."

I debate on torturing her, but I know that it will just end up making her call me a few choice names. "It was great," I gush. "She's the perfect woman. The meal was unbelievable and she likes Kevin Smith! She has all of his movies!"

"Who?" The woman lives under a rock.

"Who? Did you just ask me who Kevin Smith is? You really do need church because you just blasphemed." How dare she?!

"Bite me. So you have a lot in common. Same atrocious taste in music. Same messed up taste in movies. So, did you kiss the woman or what?"

"Dave is not atrocious. You should really take the time to listen to his body of work. I think you would like Dave if you got to know him."

"You're evading the question." I hear her drum her nails on something hard.

"No I did not kiss her. Came close once, but I kissed her hand and left it at that. It didn't feel like the right time. I did ask if I could see her again. She said yes. I'm going to call her later. Much later." I yawn. "Is the third degree over, because I didn't get home until after midnight and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Did you have the dream again?" Her tone of voice has changed. She's worried about me.

"Um, yeah, kind of. It was a little different, but basically it was the same." I don't think I want to tell her about the change in visage. She might start interpreting it and I really don't want to know what she thinks it might mean.  
"Are you alright?"

"Not really, but I think I will be." I sigh. "Thanks, Cynt. I really do appreciate you."

"I know. I'm a wonderful person." I hear Ted say that she has me fooled. "Shut it. I have to go. Sunday School starts at 8:30 and I'm teaching today. Go back to bed and dream good dreams. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Cynt. I'll talk to you later. Tell Ted I said he's a lucky man." I close the phone and go back to the couch. I curl up and start flipping channels. Slowly I drift back off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 10 – Round Two**

I watch as his car leaves the parking lot of the apartment complex. I can still feel his lips on my hand and it feels divine. Just thinking about it makes me blush and smile. I look down at my hand; it doesn't look any different. It should look so different. It feels different. I bring my knuckles to my lips. I imagine that I can taste Edward there. I look back to where his car had been moments before. I miss him. _I miss him?_ Why do I miss him? I barely know him. But I want to know him. I want him to know me. I start to notice that it's cold out tonight. And I'm standing in the doorway in bare feet. I'll catch my death. I turn and go back inside.

"Well?" Alice is waiting in the living room to ambush me. I should have been expecting this, but I'm still startled. I jump and clutch my chest.

"Jesus! Alice, you scared me to death. Don't do that." I walk past her to the kitchen. I need a Diet Dr. Pepper. I open the refrigerator and retrieve the manna that is DDRP. I close the door and jump again. Alice is standing there staring at me. "Seriously, stop it. You're going to give me a heart attack." I try to push past her and get out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. If you think that you are going to walk away from me without giving me details then you aren't as smart as I always thought you were. You might as well sit your skinny little rear down and start talking. You aren't leaving my sight until I get details." She grabs me by the arm and drags me to the couch. "Sit," she orders. "Talk," she demands.

"I'm not a dog," I say, teasingly.

"If you don't start talking, I'm going to get a rolled up newspaper and treat you like one. I want to know everything," she says as she folds herself onto the couch beside me.

"What do you mean by everything?" I ask, trying to prolong her wait. I'm also buying time and trying to figure out just how much I want to share. I don't think I want her to know the ridiculous way my body reacts to his touch. I know I don't want her to know about me kissing my own hand and imagining that I was kissing his lips.

"Start with 'Come in, Edward' and end with whatever happened on the doorsteps. I want to know about every last second of your date with the absolutely gorgeous Mr. Masen. He is wow, by the way. I had to remind myself to breathe when you opened the door. Your description of him did not do him justice. You deserve a 'damn girl' for him. I mean, really, is there a word for him?"

"I KNOW!" I exclaim a little too loudly. "He's unbelievable. It's like he's not real. He's perfect. Did you see his jaw line? And his eyes. I swear to you the first time I saw his eyes I would have told you he had on contacts, but he doesn't. They are really that green," I gush to my bouncing best friend.

"So, how did dinner go? Did he like the food?"

"He loved the potatoes. He ate almost all of them. Then I made an idiot of myself by dropping the green beans. I am such a klutz." I drop my head into my hands in embarrassment.

"What happened with that? Why did you drop that dish? You're clumsy, but you rarely drop things. Run into things… yes. Trip over things… yes. Fall over things… yes. But drop things… not usually."

"Thank you for listing my short comings there, best friend. I don't really know what happened exactly. He mentioned wanting to take me out to dinner one night and my hand just let go of the plate. It was stupid," I say as I shake my head at the memory.

"Are you afraid to go out at night with him?"

I look down at my hands. "I think I am. But I don't know why. I'll go out with you and Jasper. Why am I having these reservations about Edward?"

"But you aren't afraid to have him in the apartment?"

"No, not at all. I think I could even handle being here alone with him in the future."

"So you aren't afraid of him? You're afraid to be away from the house with him? Is this the issue?"

"I don't know. I can't go out with Jess and her friends at night either. I don't think it's him exactly. I think it's just me. I'll have to work on it."

"Bella, he's going to notice that you won't leave the apartment with him at night eventually. Remember how long it took you to venture out of the house alone during the day? I think he's going to get a little suspicious if it takes you that long to go out at night with him."

"I know." I start picking at a string on my shirt. "I should just end this before it gets too far. I can't be a decent girlfriend for anyone."

"Don't do that. Don't denigrate yourself. You deserve to be happy, Bella. I think this man can make you happy. He's off to a great start with the flowers and all. You should tell him what happened."

"No," I say and stand up from the couch. "I can't do that yet. It's shameful. He'll think I'm tainted and dirty." I start toward my room. "I'm going to bed."

"Bella, wait," Alice calls to me. I turn to look at her. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested it. Come back and finish telling me about the date."

"I'm really tired, Alice."

"Please, Bella. I want to hear all about it. Come on. You know that you want to tell me." I look at her pleading face and start to crack. "Please," she whines at me. I smile; I can never stay mad at Alice.

I walk back to the couch. "Fine. He loved the food and he helped me clean up. You saw all of that." She nods and motions for me to get on with it. "You want juicy details, don't you?" She nods her head. "There are none." Alice cocks her head to one side and raises an eyebrow. "Really. Nothing happened. I thought he was going to kiss me once, but then the phone rang. Which reminds me, why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I never heard it ring. I had my interview playing in my earbuds." She shrugs an apology.

"Well, he didn't try again. He held my hand though. It was nice. He has soft hands and the longest fingers. He would rub my wrist softly with his thumb. I'm not sure he was even aware that he was doing it. It felt nice." Alice is looking at me with a very strange expression. "What?"

"You love him," she says softly. It's not a question.

"I don't know him well enough to love him. I like him… a lot. He's sweet and funny. He's a Kevin Smith fan."

"Well, there you go, the perfect man. At least for you. You can listen to Dave and watch vulgar comedy. No wonder you _like_ him _a lot_."

I push Alice on the shoulder nearly toppling her off the couch. "Kevin Smith is not vulgar; he's a genius."

She pushes me back and smiles. "So, what happened outside?" Her smile changes from sweet and encouraging to evil and lascivious.

"It was strange and sweet at the same time. I really don't know how to take it. I thought that he was going to kiss me goodnight. Truthfully, I was a little leery about it. It's been a while, you know. But then he kissed my hand. I've never had a guy do that before. It was so… chivalrous. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and stared at him." There is no way that I'm telling Alice about how my hand still tingles where his lips touched it. "It was nice. I liked it. I wouldn't mind if he did that every time he sees me."

"So you are going to see him again?" she asks. The hopeful expression on her face speaks volumes.

"He's supposed to call me later. He asked if he could. He's such a gentleman. I don't know how to act around him." That's an understatement. I've never had a man treat me with such respect before. But, at the same time, it makes me want to leap into his arms. Then there's that part of me that's still terrified of him finding out about me; so terrified that I want him to stay at arms length. I am truly screwed up.

"That's great, Bella. I'm so happy for you," Alice says as she throws her arms around me. "You should so invite him over for movie night with Jasper and me. I'm sure that they would be great friends. Jasper is a gentleman like that too. It's the Southern upbringing, I think. Is Edward originally from the South?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think so. He doesn't sound like Jasper. We haven't really talked much about that kind of stuff." I really don't know him that well.

"There's plenty of time to find out all about him. It sounds to me like he wants to take things slowly, just like you _need_ to take things. I'm so excited!" She bounces up and skips to her room. "I have to call Jasper and tell him how it went. He's been waiting for an update. I'll see you in the morning."

I shake my head and watch her retreat into her room. I look down at my hand again. It doesn't look any different but it feels wonderful; so much warmer than before. I close my eyes and can feel his lips brush my knuckles again. It's like heaven. I take a deep breath. I can still smell him in the air; on the couch; everywhere. It's amazing, his smell. I bring my hand back to my lips. What a night!

~*~*~*~

I wake around noon having slept in uncharacteristic peace. I stretch my arms up and then bring my hand back down to my face. It's still noticeably warmer. At least to me it is warmer. I'm probably just imagining the sensation. I take a deep breath and sigh. I play the evening again in my mind. If I leave out the dropping of the green beans, then the night was a complete success. But I really can't ignore that, can I? Alice is right, he's going to notice. And then the questions will start. How long can I put him off? I have to buy myself some time. I have to be able to work on it, like I did before.

I hear Alice in the kitchen. She's probably fixing herself a bowl of that healthy cereal that she's always pushing on me. I groan as I think about Total with strawberries. Yuck! I slowly get out of the bed and walk to the door. As I open the door Alice is walking past me with a bowl of cereal. With a bowl of _my_ cereal. She stops when she sees me with the spoon still in her mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask as she looks at me sheepishly. "_You're eating my Crunch Berries!"_ I exclaim as I point an accusing finger at her. She blushes bright red as she swallows. "You're ingesting the sweet sugary goodness that you blast me for enjoying. What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Brandon?"

"I plead the fifth?" She looks down at the bowl. "I was bringing it to you?" She smiles and holds the bowl out to me.

"Eat the cereal, Alice. I understand the call of the Cap'n. Now I know why I seem to eat a box a week. I thought I was sleep eating or something," I say as I walk past her to get my own bowl.

Alice follows me into the kitchen. I can hear the crunch of her chewing another bite. "I wouldn't be tempted to eat this junk if you wouldn't bring it in the house. You're turning me into a diabetic," she says through a mouthful of what she had previously referred to as 'edible sin.'

"One bowl of Crunch Berries every now and then is not going to give you diabetes." I get the box out of the cabinet and notice that it is lighter than it should be. I shake the box. It's also emptier than it should be. I turn around and look at Alice. She blushes and looks at the floor. She has a nervous smile on her face. "On the other hand, eating a whole box at a time could negatively impact your blood sugar. How often do you eat my cereal?"

"It calls to me," she whines. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I tried it one time, just to see what you found so wonderful about it. Now I'm hooked." She looks at the floor with shame on her face. "I can't help myself. I need an intervention."

I lose it at this comment. I start laughing hysterically. I can't even catch my breath to make a comment. She's glaring at me. She opens her mouth to speak and my cell phone rings. The room goes silent as two sets of eyes lock on the ringing phone. It rings again and Alice's head whips around to face me. She raises her eyebrows expectantly. It rings a third time. "Are you going to answer it or should I?" she asks.

I lunge at the phone and open it quickly without looking to see who it is. "Hello?" I say breathlessly.

"Hi, sweetheart, I hadn't heard from you all week and thought that I would check in. How was your week?" It's my dad. I look at Alice and mouth 'Charlie' to her. She nods her head and takes her bowl of cereal to the living room. I settle in at the kitchen table to talk to my dad. The Cap'n will have to wait.

An hour later I finally am able to fill the void in my stomach. I love talking to my dad, but I am so hungry. I had to watch Alice shameless eat three bowls of _my_ cereal while I talked to Charlie about my week. I left out Edward. I don't know what kind of reaction my dad would have to me dating again. I'm not even sure of my own reaction to it. I pour the last of the Crunch Berries into a bowl and scowl. I had planned to have more than one bowl. I hope that Jasper brings over two pizzas tonight. I could probably eat a whole one by myself; that's how hungry I am right now.

I'm just settling in on the couch when my phone rings again. "Arghh! I just want to eat a bowl of cereal!" I put the bowl on the coffee table and go to get my phone off of the kitchen table. I look at the caller ID; it's Edward! Alice pops her head out of the bathroom on the second ring. She gives me the 'well?' look. "It's Edward." She looks at me as if to say 'Well, answer it, dummy.' "I have a bowl of cereal on the coffee table that's going to get soggy."

Alice steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Answer the phone. I'll take care of the cereal." She picks up the bowl and takes a bite. Then she walks to her room, taking the last precious bowl of Crunch Berries with her. The Bitch!

The phone rings a fourth time before I can answer it. "Hello?" I say, barely masking the excitement in my voice.

"Bella? This is Edward. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I can call back if you're busy."

"I'm not busy, Edward. I was just watching television." And trying to fill my empty stomach. "I'm glad you called. I wanted to tell you that I had a wonderful time last night and thank you for the flowers. I love Stargazer Lilies. They're my favorite flower."

"Oh, I'm glad. I had a great time last night, too. So much so that I was wondering if I could see you again today?"

"Um, sure, I guess. What did you have in mind?" Please don't ask me to dinner.

"Well, I thought that I could pack a picnic and we could go to Woodland Park. I haven't been to the zoo since I was a kid and the rose garden is always beautiful to see. Would you like to have a picnic and see the zoo with a big kid?"

Oh, thank God. A day time date. I can handle that. "I'd love it, Edward. I can be ready to go in an hour. Is that enough time for you?"

"It's perfect. I'll be there in an hour. See you then."

I close the phone and yell for Alice. She emerges from her room in a set of lounge pants and a tee-shirt. "Edward is taking me on a picnic at Woodland Park. I have to be ready in an hour. Help!"

"Get in the shower. I'll get the hot-rollers started. Don't wash your hair. We don't have time to dry it. I'll pick out your outfit." I'm still standing in place. She scares me when she gets like this. "Chop, chop, Bella. We don't have that much time. Stop wasting it. To the shower with you," she says as she enters my room to rummage through my closet.

I'm getting out of the shower as Alice enters the bathroom. "You have absolutely nothing acceptable in your closet to wear on a picnic," she says. "Lucky for you we wear the same size." She holds out a pair of navy Capri pants and red and white striped shirt. "You can wear your Keds with this and the navy blue won't show grass stains if he forgets a blanket and you end up sitting on the ground."

"I'll look like I'm a sailor in that." I wrinkle my nose. I've seen baby pictures that my mom has of me dressed in a sailor outfit. It's not a good look on me.

"The nautical look is very in right now. Anyway, we're going more for function. I suppose since you're going to Woodland Park that you'll end up at either the zoo or the rose garden. You won't want to lug around a purse. The pants have nice deep pockets for money, keys, ID, and cell phone. Also, the color is good for stains. The tee-shirt is light weight in case it is warm out today, but the quarter length sleeves will still cover your arms if it's cool. The Keds that I suggest you wear are good for walking. That it's stylish is a bonus. Now sit so I can roll up your hair and get your make-up done. Time is of the essence."

A little under an hour later I'm standing in front of Alice's full-length mirror. She never ceases to amaze me. She has pulled my hair up in a clip that she produced from seemingly thin air that makes my hair cascade in a fountain of curls down my back. She applied very little make-up, but what she did put on perfectly accentuates what few positives features that I have. And she was right as usual about the clothes. The outfit is perfect.

"Thanks, Alice. You do amazing work. I don't recognize myself." I hug her gently. I don't want to wrinkle myself.

The doorbell rings. "Go," she says as she starts to push me out of her room. "Have fun. Jasper is coming over early today. We'll be here if you need us."

I take a final look at my reflection and walk out of her room. I take a deep breath as I open the door. "Hi," I say as I take in the sight of Edward in jeans and a navy blue polo shirt. He has a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies in one hand and three cds in the other.

He's staring at me with a very attractive half smile on his face. His eyes sweep down to my feet and back up again. I think I hear him say 'wow' under his breath. He shakes his head and I see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. This of course makes me do the same.

"You look… you look… you look beautiful," he says finally and I full on blush to the tips of my ears. He smiles and holds out the lilies. "These are for you. And I made you a few cds."

I take the flowers. "Come in. I need to put these in water before we go." I walk toward the kitchen. "What cds did you make me?" I take out another vase, fill it with water, and put the lilies in it. I carry the lilies out to the coffee table.

"I made you a copy of the Lillywhite Sessions. I also made a cd with the favorites that you mentioned when we talked the other night and one of some of my favorites." He's looking at me and smiling again. "You really do look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I say as I turn tomato red again. "You do too."

"Well," he says, "are you ready to go?" I nod. He takes my hand and we walk out the door to his car.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 11 – An Interesting Conversation**

I wake again around 11:00 from a restful sleep. A welcome respite from the earlier terror of seeing Bella put a gun into her mouth. I shudder at the memory of the dream. Disturbing is not a strong enough word for the feeling that little mind fuck gave me. I have an almost uncontrollable urge to call Bella right now to check on her. I decide instead to eat something and wait until a more suitable hour to call. I don't want to seem too anxious.

I go into the kitchen and start the coffee pot. I open the cabinet to look for something that resembles breakfast food. I have granola bars and not much else. I have got to start going grocery shopping on a more regular basis. I tend to have the viewpoint that as long as there is coffee, cranberry juice and Grey Goose in the house, I'm good. I need to have more substantial food in the house if I ever want to invite Bella over. Hmm, Bella at my townhouse; I kind of like that thought.

I take two of the granola bars and a cup of coffee back to the living room and sit down in front of the television. I'm channel surfing when a commercial for the Woodland Park Zoo comes on the screen. I haven't been to the zoo since I was a kid. My inner child is suddenly doing back flips and screaming 'Go to the zoo! Go to the zoo!' and I have a fucking brilliant idea. I'll ask Bella to go to the zoo with me! We can have a picnic at the park and then go to the zoo. Maybe we could even make it to the Rose Garden. I could order the food from that deli that Cynthia gets the take out from when we have to work late. What was the name of that place? Shit, I'm going to have to call Cynt. I look at the clock. It's only 11:45; she's probably still in church. I'll text her.

_Hey, what's the name of that deli that you get the take out from and is it open on Sundays? –E_

I wait impatiently for her to reply. It seems like an eternity before the phone chirps in my hand.

_It's the Culinard Café and no they aren't open on Sundays. Why? –C_

Shit, I really wanted to get their tuna salad and pasta salad for Bella. I have no plan B. Maybe Cynthia knows somewhere else that is open on Sunday.

_I want to take Bella on a picnic in Woodland Park and then to the zoo. Do you have anywhere else that could pack me a picnic on a Sunday? –E_

I look at the clock. I don't want to wait too late. Everything will be closed. My inner child is now pouting at the possibility of not seeing the zoo today. My phone chirps again.

_You are helpless! Give me fifteen minutes and I will call something in for you at Kress's. You owe me. – C_

Don't I know it!

I go over to my computer and pull up the Woodland Park website. The park is open until 11:00 pm; plenty of time for a picnic. I click on the picnic sites link and see that there is a picnic area near the zoo and near the parking area. I go to the link for the zoo. The hours are 9:30 am to 6:00 pm. And since it's a Sunday the carousel is open. I would love to see Bella's hair in the wind from the carousel. I pause my browsing and smile. God, help me, the woman is beautiful. I look at the page for the rose garden and see that it's open even later than the park. We could go grab a bite for dinner and come back to the rose garden. My inner child is again somersaulting in my head.

My phone begins to ring so I close out the internet and answer it. "Hello?"

"I have you set up at Kress's," Cynthia says. "I can't believe that you want to see her again so soon. You are falling hard for this woman. You have to let me meet her. You need my seal of approval. Anyway, the deli at Kress's is fixing you fried chicken, pasta salad, baked beans, and fruit cups. I have them packing it in a cooler with some tea. It costs a little extra for that, but you'll want the cold things to stay cool and the hot things to stay warm. It's worth the extra expense. Is there anything else I can do to make your worthless butt look good?"

"Hey, my butt always looks good," I tease back at her. "Seriously though, thanks, Cynthia. I can't run my life without you."

"I know. Edward, speaking as a friend and not as an employee, do you think you might be moving just a little too fast? You just met this girl two days ago and you're already going on your second date."

"I don't exactly know if I'm going on that second date yet. I haven't called her to ask," I admit to her.

"You just had me place a $50 picnic order and you don't even know if she'll go with you or not? Have you bumped your head?" she yells at me.

"I haven't today. Do you think she'll say no?" Honestly the possibility of her saying no had not crossed my mind. My inner child is suddenly crying and thrashing about on the floor of my head. "Maybe I shouldn't call her. Go ahead and cancel the order, Cynt."

"No. Call the woman. Even if she says no, at least you can have food in the house for a couple of days. I bet the only things you have in the cabinets are coffee and liquor."

"I have granola bars too," I whine to her. She knows me too well. "I should probably call her now, so she has time to get ready, right?"

"That would probably be a good idea. Call me if you need anything else. Actually, Ted's leaving out in the morning, so don't call unless it's an extreme emergency; like you lost an arm in the tiger pit or something equally devastating. I'll see you in the morning." I start to disconnect the call when I hear her again. "Oh, and Edward, be charming. We eat that up."

"Thanks. I'll do my best Emmett impersonation." I hang up before she can berate me for that one. She really hates Emmett. I look at the phone for a minute trying to get my nerve back. I really hadn't considered the possibility that Bella wouldn't go with me. Shit, now I'm nervous. It's almost 1:00. If I don't do this soon, we'll run out of time and the zoo will close.

I take a deep breath and hit the send button on the phone. I hear her answer on the fourth ring. "Bella? This is Edward. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I can call back if you're busy." She says that she's watching television and is glad that I called. She tells me she had a wonderful time last night. I've never had a better time in my entire existence. She also says that the Stargazer Lily is her favorite flower. I make a mental note to get her a bouquet of them today. "Oh, I'm glad. I had a great time last night, too. So much so that I was wondering if I could see you again today?" She wants to know what I have in mind. "Well, I thought that I could pack a picnic and we could go to Woodland Park. I haven't seen the zoo since I was a kid and the rose garden is always beautiful to see." But not nearly as beautiful as Bella though. "Would you like to have a picnic and see the zoo with a big kid?" I hold my breath as I wait for her to answer. She says yes and my inner child dances a jig. She says that she can be ready in an hour and wants to know if that's enough time for me. "It's perfect." Just like Bella. "I'll be there in an hour. See you then."

I hang up the phone and start dancing around the living room. I know I look like an ass, but frankly, I don't care. I am the happiest man on the planet. I run upstairs to shower and shave. After my shower I pick out a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt to wear. I try to tame my hair and finally decide to just put on a ball cap. We're going to be outside and I can use the fair skin excuse. I decide that I can probably give Bella the cds I made for her without freaking her out too much now. The book isn't in yet, so I can give that to her later. Cynthia's right about doing too much at once. I run out the front door and get in the car. I'm at Kress's in record time. They have everything ready. I walk over to the floral department and have the florist there put together a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies.

I get to Bella's apartment with about five minutes to spare. I literally cannot wait any longer to see her. I half sprint to the front door and ring the bell. She opens the door and says hi, but I have completely lost the ability to speak. All I can do is smile at her like a dork and look her up and down. I think I say 'wow' under my breath. I have never seen a woman this beautiful in my life. She's truly perfection. I know I have to say something, but all I can think is how beautiful she is. I stammer out 'You look beautiful' and blush. She does the same and I turn into that seventeen year old boy again. I hold out the flowers. "These are for you. And I made you a few cds." She takes the flowers to put them in water before we leave. I follow her into the apartment. Hell, I'd follow her anywhere. She asks me what cds I've made for her, so I say, "I made you a copy of the Lillywhite Sessions. I also made a cd with the favorites that you mentioned when we talked the other night and one of some of my favorites." And then I can't help myself. I state the obvious again. "You really do look so beautiful." She thanks me and turns the most attractive shade of pink I have ever seen. Crayola should name a color for her blush. They could call it 'Bella's Blush Pink.' It would be every post-pubescent man's favorite color. "Well," I say, "are you ready to go?" She nods so I take her hand and we walk out the door to my car.

I open her door for her and help her into the car. I walk quickly around the front of the car and slide into the driver's seat. I turn to look at her and she's sniffing the air. "What?" I ask.

"Did you make fried chicken?" she looks at me with awe and I almost tell her yes just to tease her a bit.

"The only thing I made to get this picnic together was a phone call. Unlike you, my dear, I lack any culinary skills. I burn microwave popcorn and my microwave as a preset button for popping it. I am good at dialing a phone though and I usually know who to call to get the best food in town."

"And who did you call?" she asks as I pull out of the lot onto the highway.

"I have to keep a few things to myself. If I tell you all of my secrets, you'll get bored with me and never want to see me again." The truth is that I find it embarrassing that I had my assistant call in my food order. I really am helpless. I'd like to put off letting her know this for as long as possible. I'm trying to impress this woman.

"Yeah like that will happen," she says slightly under her breath.

I look over at her and smile. "What was that, Miss Swan? I don't think I caught that last comment." She blushes and I feel that floating feeling again.

"Nothing. I've never been to the zoo before." I grab my chest.

"What? You're kidding me, right? Everyone has been to the zoo." I can't believe that her parents never took her to the zoo.

"Not me. I've never been to a zoo. The closest I ever came was the goats and chickens at the La Push Indian Reservation when I was a kid. I've seen the animals on the television, but never in person," she says with a shrug.

"Well, I feel honored then to be the person to give you this experience. You are going to love it. My mom brought me here a lot when I was little. But I haven't been here in many, many years. I saw a commercial on the TV this morning and just had a sudden urge to go again. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather take than you, Bella." I reach across the console and touch her hand. She smiles and I melt.

We get to Woodland Park and I park the car near the zoo. There's a picnic area there too. I go around the car to help Bella out and then I get the food out of the backseat. I have to admit, Kress's did it up right. The "cooler" actually looks like a picnic basket. I take Bella's hand as we walk to a table in the picnic area. I set the cooler on the table and open it. There is a red and white checked, plastic table cloth on top of everything. I take it out and lay it to the side. Bella picks it up and starts to unfold it. Under the table cloth are two clear plastic, and very ornate, plates. There is also silver colored plastic flatware and two clear plastic cups that look like crystal water goblets. Cynthia is definitely getting a raise for this one. I pick up the cooler so Bella can spread out the tablecloth. I take out the place settings and then remove the divider that separates the dishes from the food. The cooler is separated with the hot items on one side and the cold things on the other. Okay, Cynt's getting a bonus and a raise.

"Mmm, that smells good. What's in there besides fried chicken?" She looks into the cooler. I pull out the containers.

"Well, we have the chicken and some baked beans, pasta salad, and fruit. Do you like tea? I can go and get you a soda if you'd rather have that." I reach into my pocket to get some change. Bella takes my wrist.

"Tea is fine, Edward. Let's eat. I can hardly wait to get inside the zoo. I want to see the giraffes." She opens the chicken and puts a piece on each of the plates. I pick up one of the serving spoons and start dishing up the beans and the pasta salad. We sit down to eat. She has a lot of questions about the zoo. I tell her what I remember from going as a child. She's very excited and it makes me happy. We finish the meal and pack up what's left.

After we leave the cooler in the car, we walk over to the entrance of the zoo. I pay our admission and we enter. My inner child is having a fit and I'm finding it hard to contain my own excitement. I look at Bella and see the wonder in her eyes. That look alone was worth the trip here. We see the tigers and the elephants. She loves this, but she is insistent about the giraffes.

"I have to ask," I say as we make our way to the giraffes. "Why giraffes? What's the fascination?"

"I don't know. In books and on the TV they look so sweet and peaceful. I like giraffes." She smiles and shrugs.

"Then giraffes it is." I take her hand and walk a little faster towards the area. When we get there she laughs and claps her hands. Then she reads the plaques in front of the fence. She points to them and laughs. I smile at her enthusiasm. She's so cute when she's excited.

"They look just like I thought they would. So sweet and peaceful and the little one is so cute. I wish I could take one home with me." She's is definitely getting one from the gift shop.

"You know, there are other things to see here besides the giraffes. I promise we'll come back before we leave and you can ogle them all you want." I start to walk us toward the reptile house. It's quite possibly my favorite part of the whole zoo.

"Whoa. Where are you taking me?" Bella suddenly puts on the brakes and looks at me suspiciously. "You aren't seriously going into the reptile house are you?"

"Well, yeah. It's one of my favorite parts." We've stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She removes her hand from mine.

"Uh uh. No way am I going in there. I'm snakophobic. I cannot go in there and keep my sanity."

"Snakophobic is not a word. It's called ophiophobic. And you have nothing to be afraid of. They're all behind glass. They can't get to you."

"You would like snakes; lawyer and all."

"Like I haven't heard every lawyer joke ever told. Seriously, Bella, there is nothing to be afraid of in that building."

"I can't even look at them in books or watch them on the television. I can't go in there, Edward. I'll be so scared that I'll wet my pants. I promise, it won't be pretty."

"I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, Bella… ever. I promise that I will take care of you. You can close your eyes and I'll lead you through. I promise that nothing bad will happen. I won't let it."

"I can keep my eyes closed the whole time?"

"Yes."

"And you'll hurry?"

"I'll walk very fast."

"Alright, but I don't want to see any snakes or any other cold-blooded creature. Do you understand?"

"I understand. And I think it's cute that you're so afraid. I feel all knight in shining armor now." I take her hand again and walk to the entrance of the reptile house. I stop at the door. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I don't think I ever will be. I can't believe I'm doing this," she says as she covers her eyes with her hands. I open the door and lead her in. There are several people in the building. A few look at us and smile. I guess we do look amusing. Bella has her hands over her eyes and I'm behind her with my hands on her shoulders; leading her through the building. I pause at a few of the exhibits, but I try not to linger too long. I did promise that I would hurry.

We make it through the reptiles and enter the arachnid area. "Well, you made it past all of the snakes and lizards. How do you feel?"

Bella drops her hands and immediately turns and buries her face in my chest. "Spiders! I hate spiders!" I wrap my arms around her. She's shaking her head and I can feel it on my chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know. You only mentioned the snakes. Cover your eyes again and we'll get out of here." She looks up and our eyes lock. Suddenly we're the only people in this building. Time has stopped. She licks her lips and I can't contain myself any longer. I lean down and gently kiss her lips. The electric current from touching her hand has nothing on kissing her perfect, ruby red lips. I break the kiss and look into her eyes. She looks stunned. I think I made a mistake. "I'm sorry, Bella." I start to remove my arms from her body.

She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me back. "Do it again," she whispers.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. I lean down and kiss her again. This time she kisses me back. Every cell in my body is suddenly on fire. It's the best kiss I have ever had. I don't know how long we stood there, kissing, but it wasn't long enough. I could live the rest of my life connected to her like that. When we finally break apart, I notice that she's breathing hard. Actually, so am I.

"Wow," she says.

"Yeah," I say. I don't know if she felt the same thing I did, but I think she felt something. "Do you want to get out of here?" Or do you want me to do that again?

"Sure." She pulls back from me, but keeps her right arm around my waist. She closes her eyes and puts her head to my chest. "Just walk me through like this."

"Not a problem." I pull her a little closer to me and walk quickly out of the room. We exit into the gift shop. She is getting the biggest giraffe they have. "We're out, Love, and I promise that there are no more creepy crawlies. You can open your eyes; we're in the gift shop."

She lifts her head and opens her eyes, but doesn't take her arm from my waist. "Oh, I love gift shops. Do we have time to look around for a bit?"

I would buy every item in the shop for her if I could. "Sure, let's have a look around. You might find something you can't live without." She takes her arm from my waist and I feel like a part of my body has been removed. She walks over to the stuffed animals and picks up the smallest giraffe they have.

"I think I'll get this one." She starts toward the register, but I can't let her get that tiny little thing.

"Bella, wouldn't you like one of the larger ones. That one is so small. Let's look at the bigger ones before you make a decision."

"Well, I didn't bring a lot of money with me and this one is within my price range. I don't need the bigger one." She turns again to the register.

"Bella, I never said that you would be purchasing the bigger one. Come here and help me pick out the right one. I don't have an eye for giraffes like you do. I'll get the wrong one if you don't help me."

"You don't have to buy me a souvenir, Edward. You've given me my first zoo experience. That's enough. I don't need you to buy things for me too."

"I know you don't need me to buy you things, I want to do it. I need to get this for you. Please let me." I take her hand again and look into her eyes. I smile and say, "Please, Bella, let me buy you a very large stuffed giraffe."

"Stop that," she says. "You dazzle me and I can't say no to you." She seems to be thinking about it. Finally she squeezes my hand and says, "Fine, you can buy me one souvenir, but just the one. And I don't want the biggest giraffe in the store. I want one I can put on my bed."

"Deal. Let's pick out the perfect stuffed giraffe." We walk back to the stuffed animals and she picks up two giraffes. I reach out and pick up a bigger one. She shakes her head no. "Why not?" I ask. "It isn't the biggest one."

"But it's too big to snuggle with at night," she says as she blushes bright red. "I might want to sleep with it one day and I can't cuddle that one. It's too big. These are just right."

I have never wished to be a stuffed animal before, but I find myself wanting to be which ever stuffed giraffe goes home with Bella today. "I never thought of it that way. See, I would have gotten the wrong one." She picks one that has its legs curled under it like it's lying down to sleep. I have to admit that it's the cutest one on the display. We walk to the register and I pay for it. She hugs it to her as we leave the building.

"Thank you so much, Edward; for the giraffe, for the zoo, for walking me through the snakes, for everything today. It's been a perfect day."

"The rose garden stays open later than the zoo. Would you like to grab dinner and then come back and go through the garden?" I really don't want the date to end so soon.

"Um, actually, Edward, I have plans tonight. I'm sorry."

I'm having a very hard time hiding my disappointment. I really should have known. A woman this beautiful is bound to have men breaking the door down to spend time with her. "I understand. I guess I should get you home then." I start toward the parking lot.

"Edward," she calls to me. "I think you misunderstood. I have plans with Alice and Jasper tonight. We have pizza and movie night every Sunday night. It's nothing special, but if you want to, I would love it if you joined us tonight."

I have to contain myself to keep from sweeping her into my arms and spinning her in a circle. I'm so relieved. "Pizza and a movie sounds great. Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Alice actually suggested last night, after you left, that I ask you. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to spend two nights in a row at my apartment. You don't have to say yes just to be polite."

"I'm not being polite. I want to eat pizza and watch a movie with you and your friends. Seriously, it sounds like the perfect evening to follow a perfect day. Should we head back now?"

She looks up at the darkening sky. "Yes, I think we should probably get back to the apartment before it gets too late."

~*~*~*~

We pull into her apartment complex just as it begins to get dark. She's out of the car like she's been shot out of a cannon. We must be late. She has the door unlocked and is inside before I get to the door. I walk in behind her and see Alice on the phone. I look into the living room and see a blond man sitting on the couch. He gets up and walks toward me.

"Hey. Ah'm Jasper. Ah assume that you're Edward. Or am Ah makin' an ass of us both?" He extends his hand so I shake it.

"Um, yes, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." He's obviously southern. His accent is very thick.

"Well, Edward, it's nice to finally meet'cha. Alice has been dronin' on about'cha all day. She's orderin' the pizzas now. I hope ya like'em loaded."

"Loaded is great." I look around and see Bella coming out of her room. She's left the door open and I can see the giraffe sitting on the pillow of her bed. I really want to be that giraffe. "So," I say to her, "what's the movie choices tonight?"

She look sat Jasper and asks, "What did Alice pick for tonight?"

"Well, it seems that Ah have to make a DVD run in a bit. She's wantin' to have Bridget Jones night agin. Ah think Ah'm gonna hafta buy those if she keeps gettin' this wild hair. What does this make, Bells, the third time she's inflicted Ms Jones on us recently?"

"At least. I guess I should have warned you, Edward. It's actually pizza and chick flick night. You can back out now if you'd like."

"Not a chance. I could go with you to get the movies, if you don't mind," I say to Jasper.

"That was the plan, mah man. Ah think mah lady love picked the two movies that she doesn't own yet ta get us men folk outta the house so they can talk 'bout us. Let's get goin' so they can start a talkin'." He walks over to Alice and gives her a peck on the cheek. He grabs a set of keys off the bar and motions for me to follow him.

We walk out into the parking lot and get in his truck. I should have guessed that he'd drive a truck. "So, Jasper, what do you do?"

"Ah teach Civil War History at Warshington State University. Alice tells me that you're a lawyer. Ya one of them crooked ones or are ya a fine upstanding citizen?" He turns to me with a smile on his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes. I realize now that this little excursion to the video store is a test.

"Hmm, that's a hard one to answer. I used to be a bad attorney and I'm not proud of some of the things I did in the past, but I'm trying to make up for it. I do a lot of municipal court work. I represent people that have drug and alcohol problems. I try to get them counseling or rehab. I'm still a defense attorney, but I don't represent murderers or rapists anymore. I try to do some good and help people that have problems. So I guess the answer to your question is yes and no." I hope I passed.

Jasper laughs and smacks me on the shoulder. "Answered like a lawyer. Ah like that." He turns into the video store. We get out of the truck and go inside.

I see a movie in the new releases that I've been hearing great things about. Jasper is walking straight to the older comedies section. "Hey, Jasper, how upset would the girls be if we came back with something besides Bridget Jones?"

"She may look all small an harmless, but that Alice is a pistol. If the lady wants Bridget Jones, she's gettin' Bridget Jones. Ah ain't gonna be the one that gets the wrath of Alice. Ah suggest you take mah advice an follow me to get Ms Jones." He turns and walks to the back of the store, so I follow.

The girl at the register recognizes him. "Professor Whitlock, it's good to see you again. I see Alice is having Bridget Jones withdrawals. This is the third time in the last six weeks."

"Yeah, Ah know. She gets on these kicks and ya know Ah cain't tell her no." He shrugs and hands the clerk his money. "There ain't no way Ah could get a copy of these ordered is there? If she's got'em at home maybe she'll get'er fill of'em."

She starts keying in the order. "I can order those for you and have them here by Friday. Is that soon enough?"

"That'd be perfect, Cathy. Ah do appreciate it. Ah'll be in Friday ta pick'em up." He picks up the bag and walks to the door.

"So it's _Professor_ Whitlock. You have your PhD then?" I ask as we get back in the truck to return to the apartment.

"Yep. Got it here at the University of Warshington. Did mah undergrad at the University of Alabama and mah master's at the University of Virginia."

"So why Washington?"

"Got tired of the heat, son. Ah don't particularly like bein' hot all the time. Ah grew up in Alabama an truthfully, Ah couldn't wait to get out. Only go back for visitin'"

"So, have you and Alice been together long?"

"Oh, a few months now. Ah'm the luckiest man on this planet ta have found'er. Ah walked into an aerobics class at the rec center an she walked up to me an said that she'd been waitin' on me. Wanted ta know what took me so long. I said 'Sorry ma'am. Won't happen agin.' We been together ever since."

"So you know Bella fairly well?" I'm fishing, I know.

"Sorta. Ah don't know what happened exactly, but the girl went through somethin' traumatic a few years ago. She's just now recoverin' from it. Alice loves her like a sister an Ah love Alice, therefore, Ah love Bella. Ah'm tellin' ya now, if ya do anythin' to hurt her Ah'll let Alice rip ya head off ya shoulders, literally. Ah may even join in an rip ya arms an legs off. Bella deserves the best an if ya cain't be that for her then just move on now. Ah ain't sayin' all this to run ya off, so don't go hightailin' it for the hills. Ah just think ya need to understand how special Bella is an that there are people that love her enough to take ya out if ya screw up. Have Ah made mahself clear?"

"Crystal," I reply. He couldn't have made himself any clearer. If I hurt Bella, he and Alice will rip me limb from limb. I get it. I'm not worried about that happening, since I have absolutely no intention of hurting Bella in any way.

"Good. C'mon, let's get our estrogen on."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 12 – Ms Jones**

The door is barely closed before Alice pounces on me. "Well? How was the picnic?" She drags me over to the couch and sits me down.

"It was great. We had fried chicken and baked beans, and…." She looks confused. "What?"

"He made fried chicken?" she asks with a furrowed brow.

"No, he made a phone call. A restaurant made fried chicken. I don't know where he got it from, but it was delicious. And it was all packed in a cooler that looked like a picnic basket. There was even a table cloth and fancy plates inside." I have to admit I was a little impressed.

"Kress's. He called Kress's. They'll pack a picnic lunch like that for a little extra money. He obviously has taste. How was the zoo?"

"I saw the giraffes!" That was the second most exciting part of the whole day. "And he bought me a stuffed one in the gift shop. It's on my bed. I'll go get it so you can see." I start to get up, but Alice stops me.

"Show me later. They'll be back soon and I want to know EVERYTHING that happened. And leave out the boring stuff. I want the juicy details." She's leaning into me with that evil look she gets when she wants me to tell her details that will turn me bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try to distract her by playing dumb. It doesn't work. "Fine! You want to know if he kissed me. Yes, he kissed me. And it was amazing. It was the best kiss I have ever received. It made my whole body tingle. I have never been kissed like that before. I want him to kiss me every second of every day for the rest of my life. Is that what you wanted to know?" I feel the heat radiating off of my face. I'm so red, I'm glowing.

"Yes. That is exactly what I wanted to know. So, you really like him… a lot?" she asks. I know she has a point with this question and I have a feeling I know what it is. I really don't want to go there yet.

"I think I do. He's really sweet to me. He's kind, and generous. He treats me like a lady. He treats me better than I've ever been treated before. I don't want it to end."

"And you think that if he knows about the rape, it will end?" She knows me too well.

"Yes. It changed Mike and I thought he loved me. Edward likes me, I think, but he doesn't love me. It will change things." I don't want anything to change.

"Mike is an asshole. He didn't deserve you anyway. And I think you underestimate Edward. I've seen how he looks at you. There is more than like in his eyes."

"You're imagining things. And don't be so hard on Mike. He tried. He stuck around longer than I thought he would. I was barely human then."

"He's a prick and I hope I never lay eyes on him again. I don't think I could keep from bashing his head in. And for the record, I am not imagining the love I see when Edward looks at you. He looks at you the way Jasper looks at me. You need to tell him. I think he'll handle it better than you think. He's going to start wondering why you won't leave this apartment after dark eventually. He deserves to know."

I'm saved by a hard rap on the door. "We're back! Quit talkin' about us." Jasper comes in with Edward in tow. He's shaking his head at Jasper, but he's smiling. Obviously the video store trip wasn't too bad for him. "This knucklehead tried to get somethin' besides Ms Jones. I had to warn him about your temper, Darlin'. What Alice wants, Alice gets." Jasper strides to the couch and kisses Alice on the lips. "I missed ya," he says.

I glance over at Edward. He has that sexy half smile on his face. His eyes turn suddenly to me and lock on mine. I take in a breath. I have an almost uncontrollable urge to throw myself into his arms. He licks his lips and I see his Adam's apple drop as he swallows. His face turns a darker shade of pink. He looks down quickly and clears his throat.

"So, is the pizza here yet?" he asks seconds before the doorbell rings.

"That would be it," Alice says as she starts to stand.

"I'll get it," Edward says as he reaches to get his wallet. "It's the least I can do for you guys letting me invade your evening."

I get up and follow him to the door. "You don't have to do that, Edward. You're our guest. Let me pay for the pizza. You've paid for everything else today. It's only fair."

He opens the door and takes the pizzas from the delivery man. He hands them to me. I can now not reach for the money in my pocket. "Here you go," he says as he hands the pizza guy two twenty dollar bills. "Keep the change." He closes the door before I can protest anymore.

"You just gave him a $10 tip," I say. I haven't moved from in front of the door.

"Yep," Edward says as he takes the pizzas from my hands. He walks to the kitchen and puts them on the counter. Alice and Jasper follow us into the kitchen.

"That was smooth, man," Jasper says to him as he smacks Edward on the back. "Masterfully played. I think I could learn a thing or two from ya."

"That's the best tip he's ever gotten at this apartment. We usually just give him a couple of dollars," Alice says as she gets out plates for everybody.

"Edward Masen, are you trying to impress me?" I have my hands on my hips and I'm trying very hard to look stern. Truthfully, I'm a little giddy.

"Are you impressed?" he asks as he puts a slice of pizza on a plate.

"No," I lie.

"Then I'll just have to try harder," he says as he hands me the plate with a slice of pizza on it. He gives me that half smile again.

"I told you to stop the dazzling. It isn't fair." I have to look away. I'd give him anything when he looks at me like that.

"I think we're missing something," Alice says.

"I ain't missed a thing. This one," he points to Edward, "smiles at that one," he points to me, "and she gets all mushy on the inside. She'll give you anythin' you want for that smile. Like I said, you could teach me a thing or two."

I can feel the fire on my face. I hit Jasper on the shoulder and mutter, "Shut up," before I go sit in front of the television in the living room. Jasper is way too intuitive.

They're all laughing when they walk into the living room. I scowl at Jasper. "Oh, don't be like that. He knows he's doin' it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Edward says as he takes a bite of pizza. He's sitting behind me on the couch. I can feel the heat from him on my back. He leans over and picks up one of the sodas that Alice has put on the coffee table. His cheek is so close to mine. As he leans back, he brushes my cheek with his lips.

"I saw that," Alice says. "No PDA in front of the chaperones!" she says as she sits in front of the recliner and leans back against Jasper's legs.

"What was that little display when we came back from the video store?" Edward says to her.

"That's different. We're the adults here. You children need to keep your hands off each other," she says with a smile.

The next thing I know Edward is leaning over my shoulder. When I turn to face him, he kisses me gently on the lips. The annoying little imp was goading him into kissing me. I love Alice!

"Ugh, yuck. I don't want to see that. Get a room!" Alice teases us.

"Shut up," I say to her. Then I turn around to Edward. "You can do that anytime you feel like it."

"No I can't. I'd never leave here and we'd both lose our jobs." I look at him, confused.

"He just said he wants to do that all the time, Bells," Jasper says as clarification. I blush flame red. "Oh, quit it. You feel the same way. Alice, start the first movie so we can get this over with. My estrogen levels have waned over the past week. I need a Ms Jones fix." He looks at Edward and winks. Alice gets up and starts the first movie.

Edward gets up twice to get more pizza. He always brings me a slice. I could only hold a few bites of the third piece. He also gathered all of our plates and took them back to the kitchen when we were done. He really is trying harder! Jasper tells him to stop because he's making him look bad. Edward just laughs and shrugs him off. I love watching him interact with my friends. It's like he's known them he's entire life. He doesn't act like he's even a little nervous around them. I'm nervous as hell.

Alice starts the second movie and then crawls into Jasper's lap. I stay on the floor, leaning back against Edward's legs. He leans over and starts to massage my shoulders. It feels so good. Suddenly I feel his breath at my ear. "Would you be more comfortable on the couch with me? I promise to be a gentleman and keep my hands to myself."

For just one moment I almost have a panic attack. I see Alice from the corner of my eye stiffen and watch me. I haven't been able to handle someone whispering in my ear in a long time. I think I may have quit breathing. I count to ten to myself. Edward leans back on the couch. I slowly get up and sit next to him. "I'm sorry," I say. "You startled me a little." That's an understatement. He nearly gave me a frigging heart attack. "I think I would be more comfortable here, but I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself."

He smiles as I take his hand in mine. He squeezes my hand and puts it in his lap. I look over at Alice and see her exhale. Jasper hugs her tighter to his chest and whispers something to her. She smiles and nods. Then she turns and winks at me. Edward just passed a test. And I think I did too.

When the second movie ends, Alice hops out of Jasper's lap and turns it off. "So, Edward, what did you think of Bridget Jones?" she asks.

"I liked it. She's a nut. It was funny." He looks over at Jasper and says, "I think I'm more in touch with my feminine side. You were right, Jasper. I think we need to go shoe shopping tomorrow."

Jasper nearly falls out of the recliner laughing. I hit Edward with a throw pillow. When Jasper regains most of his composure he says, "You have to come back. You fit right in with the rest of us nutjobs."

"I'll be around as long as Bella will have me," Edward says as he looks into my eyes. My breath catches in my throat. He's dazzling me again.

"Get a room," Alice mutters, but she's smiling as she says it.

"As much as I hate it, I really should be going. I have an early court appearance in the morning. Walk me out?" he asks as he helps me off the couch. I nod and follow him. We get to the stoop outside. It's as far as I can go. He turns back to me. "I had the best day of my life with you today. Thank you."

"No, thank you. The zoo was amazing. Even the reptile house."

"You didn't see any of it!" he laughs at me.

"I saw enough." He looks at me and smiles. I bite my bottom lip and he raises an eyebrow.

"That lip thing has the same effect on me that my so called dazzling has on you. I'd do anything you told me to do right now." I blush and look at the ground. He puts a finger under my chin and raises my face back up. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" I nod, yes. "Have I told you how lucky I feel that you want to spend time with me?" I shake my head, no. "Well, I do." He leans in and kisses me softly. It's too much for me to take. I throw my arms around him and kiss him with more passion than I thought I was capable of feeling. He pulls me tighter to him and deepens the kiss. My whole body is tingling and I can feel my toes actually curling. All too soon he pulls back. He looks into my eyes. "If I don't stop now, I'll never leave and I don't think either one of us is ready for me to stay the night." I nod; he's right. He gives me one last peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Love." I'm confused. "I have to eat lunch," he says with a shrugs. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"You too," I say as he takes a step toward his car. He still has my hand in his. He sighs and looks down at our hands. He takes one more step and I reluctantly let go. He waves and gets in his car. I watch as he backs the car out of the space and drives out of the lot. Why does it feel like a part of my body has just driven off with him?

I go back inside. As I turn from locking the door, I'm face to face with Alice and Jasper. "What?"

"You two are adorable!" Alice exclaims right before she launches herself at me. I can see Jasper smiling like the Cheshire Cat over her shoulder.

"You love 'im," he says. "And he loves you." He sounds so sure of himself.

I peel Alice off of me. "Don't be ridiculous." I walk past him to the kitchen to start loading the dishwasher.

"I ain't bein' ridiculous. It's comin' off both of ya in waves. He loves you and you can't tell me that you don't feel the same." Jasper has that smug look he gets when he thinks that he's right. Alice is practically vibrating behind him.

"I don't know him well enough yet," I say to them. It's a lie. If I were being honest with them and myself I'd just cop to it and admit that I do love him. At least I think I do. "It's too soon."

"No it isn't," Alice says. "I loved this sexy man the very moment I saw him walk in the door at the rec center. He's my soul mate." Jasper leans down and kisses her forehead.

"And we knew it the second we saw each other. Just like you and Edward. Ya'll are soul mates. I'm proud for ya, Bells." Jasper walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I like 'im. You have our seal of approval."

"Thanks, I guess. I still think you guys are being silly. It's too soon." I close the dishwasher and turn it on.

"Is it too soon to tell him what happened?" Alice asks.

"Geez, don't you ever give up? Yes, it's too soon. He doesn't love me. And I'm still a little afraid of his reaction."

"I think he'll be okay with it. I told 'im that you'd been through somethin' traumatic. He took it good. He didn't ask any questions or anythin'. He just seemed to accept it."

"You did what?!" I can't believe this! "Jasper, you had no right!"

"Bells, he has a right to know that you're vulnerable. He also needed to know that we'd rip his head off if he fucked up and hurt'cha."

"It still wasn't your place! Oh, God, now he's probably wondering just how screwed up I am." I push past them and collapse face down on the couch.

"I don't think so," Jasper says to my back. "He didn't seem too concerned with the what so much as the threat. I told 'im I'd let Alice rip his head off if he screwed up."

"I'd do it too," Alice says with obvious pride in her voice.

"So you didn't elaborate?"

"Bella, I don't even know what happened. You two won't give me any details. All I know is that it was somethin' bad and you're still recoverin' and it's the reason ya don't leave the apartment at night." He kneels down in front of my now upturned face. "By the way, he's going to wonder if ya won't let him take ya to dinner eventually."

"I'm working on it," I pout.

"Work faster," Alice says, "or tell him and let him help you with it. Either way, you need to do something fast. He's going to start questioning you and you don't need to start a relationship with lies."

"Maybe I just won't start then. I'll break it off with him."

"Darlin' you couldn't break it off with 'im if your life depended on it. He's your other half. You need 'im like ya need air. You just try to not be with 'im. You won't last a day."

He's right. I'm in too deep. "I know, you're both right. I'll tell him. Just let me work up the nerve, okay?"

"Okay. We're here for you if you need us," Alice says as she pats me on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm beat. I'm going to bed." I get up and walk to the bathroom for a shower. I need to tell Edward what happened; I just don't know how.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 13 – Sunshiny Day**

"Good morning," I say as I breeze into the office on Monday morning. "How is everyone this bright and sunshiny day?" I sweep past several stunned colleagues and one absolutely dumbfounded Emmett. "And a bright and happy day to you, Ms Williams. Do I have any messages?"

"No. How was court?" She has a knowing smile on her face.

"Lovely, just lovely. Best hearing ever. Come into my office so we can close this puppy out." I sweep into my office and wait for Cynthia to get her copy of the file. She joins me in my office and I close the door in Emmett's face.

"You certainly are in a good mood," Cynthia says as she takes a seat in front of my desk. "I take it the picnic and the zoo was a smashing success."

"I have never in my entire life been this happy, Cynt. Bella is amazing. She's smart and beautiful and funny. Her friends are a riot. Her roommate is a little pistol. That's what Jasper calls her. Jasper, what a guy. I liked him instantly. He's from Alabama and has the thickest southern accent. We ate pizza and watched movies. It was the best day of my life!"

"You need to calm down. You're going to scare people with this sudden change in attitude." She's looking at me with a confused expression.

"I can't help it, Cynthia. I've never felt this way before. I think I'm falling in love with her. She's all I can think about. I want to spend every moment with her. I want to spend the rest of my life attached to her at the lips."

"So you kissed her?"

"Yes, I kissed her."

"And… how was it?"

"It was great."

"Just great?" she pushes.

"It was the most wonderful kiss I have ever had. Is that what you want to hear?" She nods and motions for me to continue. I roll my eyes. She's not going to let it go until I give her full details. "It set my whole body on fire. The second and third kisses did the exact same thing. It was like an electric current coursing through my body, but without any pain. It was just euphoria. It was like floating on a cloud. It was like… like…, I can't explain it, Cynt. There are no words for the feeling of complete happiness I feel when I'm with her." I finally collapse into my chair.

"You're crazy," Cynthia laughs at me.

"Crazy in love, Cynthia, crazy in love." I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"If you get up and start dancing around the office, I'm quitting," she says as she leans over and rests her elbows on my desk. "So, when do we leave for lunch?"

"I don't know when you're leaving, but I'm going at noon."

"You're going to the Last Chance Café, right?"

"Yes."

"Then _we_ are leaving at noon for lunch at the Last Chance Café."

"Oh, no. You are not going to embarrass me this soon in the relationship." She would love to see just how red I can get in front of Bella.

"You can take me to lunch today or I can pop over there later when you aren't around. Either way, I _am_ meeting this 'amazing' woman today." She leans back in her chair. "Trust me on this one; you do not want me to go alone."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Please don't embarrass me," I whine. "I'm still in the 'impress her' stage. I am fully capable of embarrassing myself, please don't help."

"I'll be on my best behavior. I just want to meet her and give you my seal of approval."

"No embarrassing stories?"

"Maybe just one." I raise my eyebrows and give her a look. "Okay, okay no stories… yet. I'll be ready at noon." She gets up to leave.

"You know that you're an annoying bitch, right?"

"You love me."

"That's beside the point."

"I'll be ready at noon." She closes my door as she leaves. Less than a minute later Emmett barges in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masen. You know how he is. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Cynthia glares at Emmett.

"Emmett, I think I'll let her kill you today. Go for it, Cynt. He deserves it. Do your worst." I wave my hand in Emmett's direction and go back to closing out the Hill file. I don't hear a scuffle so I finally look up. They're glaring at each other. I think they're waiting for the other to make the first move. They look hilarious. I start to laugh.

"What's so Goddamn funny?" Emmett asks me while he continues to glare at Cynthia.

"You two look ridiculous. Go ahead and get your tazer gun from your purse and put us out of our misery, Cynt."

"Don't you dare tazer me, woman."

"Go ahead, Cynt. It'll be funny. Everyone in the building will get a kick out of it. Do it." Cynthia suddenly bursts into hysterical laughter. She shakes her head and goes back to her desk. She leans down and picks up her purse.

"Don't you dare," Emmett says as he backs further into my office.

"Oh, calm down you big sissy. I'm just getting out a Chapstick for my dry lips, you wimp." She applies the Chapstick and puts it back in her purse. "Besides, if I wanted to hurt you, I'd do it with my bare hands. So much more enjoyable for me if I feel your pain as I inflict it." She smiles an evil smile at Emmett.

"You're insane. Stay away from me, woman." Emmett closes my door and turns to me. "She's nuts."

"She hates you." I continue to mark up the file. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.

"She never gave me a chance," he pouts.

"You get on her nerves. I feel her pain. What do you want, Emmett?" I still haven't looked up from the file. I don't want him ruining my good mood.

"You don't have a hangover." It's not a question.

"Nope."

"Are you drunk?" I look up from the file for that one.

"No, I am not." I roll my eyes. I do not have to be drunk to be in a good mood.

"Then what gives? Why are you all Miss Mary Sunshine today?" He plops down in one of my chairs.

"Don't sit. Can't I be in a good mood? Maybe I had a good hearing with Spina. It's just a wonderful day to be alive."

"Who is she?" He puts his elbows on his knees and leans in. He has a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I go back to the file.

"I know you had a date Saturday night. This can't be a carryover from that… unless. Did you go out with her again last night?"

I slap my pen down on my desk. "So what if I did? I don't question you about the ADA."

"You went out with the same chick two days in a row? Have you lost your mind?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I didn't know that there was a rule against going out with the same girl two nights in a row.

"You're acting like you're in love or something."

"Emmett, I do not want to talk about this with you anymore today. Get out. You're killing my buzz." I pick up my pen and continue making notes in the file.

"You're in love." Again, not a question.

"Emmett…," I say in a warning tone.

"That's great, Edward. Who is she? Do I know her?"

I look up again from the file. "Emmett, I don't mean to insult you or anything, but I'm just not ready to discuss this with you yet. It's too new. Can you please just let it go for now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, man, no problem." He stands to leave. "I'll be here when you want to talk about it. I am happy for you though. You deserve to be happy. I'll talk to you later." He opens my office door and peeks out cautiously. "Show me your hands, Cynthia. And no sudden moves. I'm coming out and I don't want any trouble." It would be so funny if she tazered him right now.

~*~*~*~

"You ready to go?" I ask Cynthia as I step out of my office at noon. She opens a drawer of her desk and takes out her purse.

"Let's go," she says and heads to the elevator. I press the down button and wait for the doors to open. Cynthia walks into the elevator first and pushes the P for the parking area. I lean over and press 1 for the ground floor. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"We're walking," I tell her.

"Edward, look at these shoes." I look down at the black high heel shoes she has on her feet. I look back up at her and shrug. "Do you know what these are?"

"Black shoes," I answer.

"No, these are $500 Yves Saint Laurent black patent leather 'Lauren' platform pumps." She looks at me like I'm supposed to understand what that means. I shrug again. "These shoes are not for walking. They are for making people green with envy. We're driving."

"If you want to go to lunch with me, then you're going to be walking. It's not that far. I think you and your shoes can handle it."

She glares at me as the doors open on the ground floor and I step out. "If I break a heel, then you have bought a pair of shoes. If I get one blister, I'm filing a workers' comp claim." She steps out of the elevator.

"If you get so much as a scratch on those way overpriced shoes, I will buy you another pair. Now, quit your bitching and let's go." We walk out into the rare sunshine and start toward the café. Cynthia is slowing down my progress with those damn shoes. I want to grab her by the wrist and drag her to the restaurant, but I'd probably damage those precious overpriced foot covers and then she'd kill me. At the very least, she'd tazer me in front of Bella and laugh at me. She's itching to use that thing.

We get to the café and I open the door for Cynthia to enter. I see Bella and can't help but smile. She has a confused look on her face. Oh shit, I didn't think about how it would look walking in with Cynt. I forget how attractive she is; she's become more of a buddy to me. I point out a table in Bella's section and Cynthia goes to it. I wave at Bella and smile bigger. I really don't want her to think that there's anything going on between me and Cynt.

"Hi," Bella says as she approaches our table.

I am speechless at her beauty. I don't think she ever has a bad moment. She's absolutely flawless. "Hi," I finally manage to say.

"Hi," Cynthia says and extends her hand. "I'm Cynthia, this rude jerk's assistant. I'm assuming that you're the Bella that he won't stop talking about."

"Cynthia, you promised." I give her my best 'I'm warning you' stare.

"I didn't tell any of the embarrassing stuff you do; I just stated a fact. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard nothing but wonderful things."

"Oh," Bella says as she blushes that beautiful shade of pink that is uniquely her, "it's nice to meet you too." She looks down and smiles. "I thought… never mind what I thought." She takes a deep breath. "I know that you want a Sprite. What can I get you to drink, Cynthia?"

"Do you order the exact same thing every time you come in here?" Cynthia asks me. I shrug and nod. "He is so predictable. I bet he orders the exact same food too, doesn't he?"

"He had the soup once," Bella says. I can tell that she's trying to not laugh. I appreciate it. I'm going to kill Cynthia.

"What does he usually get?" she asks Bella.

This time Bella actually giggles a little before she says, "The Reuben."

"What are you going to get?" Cynthia asks me. I'm going to kill her.

"Don't worry about it. Tell her what you want to drink," I glare at her. She promised.

"He's getting the Reuben," she deadpans. This is obviously too much for Bella because she completely loses it. She starts laughing hysterically. I glare at Cynthia.

"Well, there goes your raise and you can kiss that bonus good-bye too." I'm flaming red. "When she stops laughing like a hyena, tell her what you want to drink, asshole."

Bella takes a couple of deep breaths and finally regains her composure. Cynthia is smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm sorry," Bella apologizes. "You two are hilarious. You should take it on the road. What can I get you to drink, Cynthia?"

"I'll just have a water. What do you recommend for my meal?"

"I'd say the broccoli and cheddar soup, but I'm afraid you'd be wearing it when you left." She's still trying to not laugh. She looks so cute; I can't help but smile at her.

"Oh, he knows better than that. I'll let you in on a little secret." She leans forward and Bella leans down closer to her. "He's just a tiny bit afraid of me."

"I am not," I say and roll my eyes.

Cynthia straightens back up and says, "Yes, you are. Go ahead and bring him his usual and I think I will try the soup." She reaches out and pats Bella's hand. "And, Bella, it really is very nice to meet you. I just had to meet the woman that made this moron human again."

I see a rim of tears form in Bella's eyes. She bites her bottom lip and then smiles. "I'll be right back with your drinks." As she turns she looks at me and the look of happiness on her face makes me turn to mush.

"You still want to kill me?" Cynt says, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Hmm, not so much. So, what do you think? Beautiful, isn't she." I'm still staring at the kitchen door, waiting for her to reappear.

"You know that it's rude to not look at someone when you're talking to them." I turn back to Cynthia and smile sheepishly. "Yes, she's very beautiful. And she obviously has a great sense of humor. So far, I like her."

"So I get your seal of approval?" I hope I do, because I am _never_ bringing her here again.

"I approve. You may continue to see her."

"Yeah, like I need your permission," I say as Bella comes out of the back with our drinks. "Hey."

She smiles as she puts the drinks on the table. "Your food will be up in a minute." She reaches down and touches my arm. The electric current shoots to my chest. "I had a great time this weekend. My friends really like you. Alice wants to know if you'll come back for pizza and movie night this Sunday."

"Would you like me to come over for pizza and movie night?" She nods her head. "Then I'll be there." She smiles and goes to check on another table.

"That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. She is so in love with you. What did you do this weekend that you aren't telling me about?" Cynthia asks as she leans across the table to look at me suspiciously.

"I did what you told me. I was charming. I'm not a complete disaster. I did have a mother that taught me how to treat a lady." Who does she think I am? Emmett?

She raises an eyebrow at me. She's having a hard time reconciling drunk, man-whore Edward and Bella-loving Edward. "She's good for you. Don't screw it up."

"Don't worry. I don't intend to. Anyway, her roommate, Alice, will apparently rip my head from my shoulders if I do anything to hurt Bella. I kind of like being in one piece." Bella returns with our food.

"Here you go; one bowl of our best broccoli and cheddar soup for Miss Cynthia and one usual Reuben for Edward. Can I get you guys anything else?" I can't do anything but gawk at her and smile that dorky half smile.

"I think we're good here," Cynthia finally says.

"Well, enjoy. I'll be back around later to check on you." I watch her walk away.

"Hey." Cynthia snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Snap out it. Eat your food."

We eat our food and surprisingly, Cynthia doesn't try to embarrass me anymore. Bella checks on us several times. Each time I see her, she's somehow more beautiful. We finish and Bella brings us the check.

"Bella," Cynthia starts and I stiffen, "the next time he comes in here, which will probably be tomorrow, don't let him get the Reuben. Make him order something else. Don't even let him get this wonderful soup. Make him expand his horizons. It'll be good for him."

"But I like the Reuben," I say.

"I don't care. There are other things on the menu. Try one of them. It'll be good for you." She turns back to Bella. "Seriously, he needs to try new things. He's too predictable. Better yet, just bring him something and make him eat it."

Bella chuckles and says, "I can do that."

I shake my head and sigh. "I'll call you tonight." I have to really restrain myself to keep from kissing her right now.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I notice that she kind of rocks toward me for a second and then rocks quickly back.

"You're too cute. We have to get back to the office. Again, it was nice to meet you, Bella. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future." Cynthia stands. "Come on, Loverboy."

I give Bella my money. "I'll talk to you tonight." She nods and I meet Cynt on the sidewalk to go back to work.

~*~*~*~

I talk to Bella on the phone Monday night and every night for the rest of the week. I also eat lunch at the café everyday. Cynthia was proud to know that Bella chose something different for me to eat each day. Tuesday I had the Club. Wednesday she brought me the Tomato Basil soup with garlic cheese bread. On Wednesday she served me the most tender roast beef I had ever had on a Kaiser roll. On Thursday she picked the Philly Cheese Steak. And finally on Friday she let me have a Reuben.

Before I leave the café on Friday, I say to Bella, "I don't want to assume that I'll see you tomorrow, but I really do want to see you. May I please take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh, Edward…"

I interrupt her. "I'm sorry. I waited too late. You have plans. I understand. I'll see you Sunday. It's okay."

"No, Edward, that's not it. I don't' have plans. It's just… complicated. Can you come over Saturday night… to the apartment? I'll explain then. I don't want to say anything here." She glances around the café and blushes slightly.

"Is everything okay? Can I do anything to help?"

"You help me every day, Edward. I promise, I'll explain tomorrow night." She reaches out and takes my hand. I squeeze her hand gently.

"I'll be over around 6:00, unless that's too early."

"It's fine. Will I talk to you tonight?"

I smile Bella's smile and say, "Of course. I can't get to sleep anymore unless your beautiful voice is the last thing I hear."

She turns Bella Blush Pink. "Thank you, Edward. I'll talk to you later." She lets go of my hand and I wave as I leave the restaurant.

I'm a little nervous about what she has to tell me. I know she went through something traumatic. Now I'm really wondering what happened.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 14 – After Dark**

I catch myself watching the clock all Monday morning. Edward usually shows up for lunch shortly after noon. As twelve o'clock approaches, I can't seem to focus on anything but the front door of the café. As if by magic, Edward appears, but he isn't alone. An extremely attractive woman is with him. He opens the door for her. They seem very familiar with each other. Surely Edward wouldn't bring a date here, would he? My hands begin to sweat and I'm having difficulty breathing. Edward sees me and waves. They walk over to a booth in my section. How cruel to sit in my section with a date. I cautiously approach the table.

"Hi," I say to them. I force myself to smile like I'm not dying on the inside. Edward doesn't say anything. He's staring at me and now I'm really uncomfortable. He finally whispers 'Hi' and then smiles that sexy half smile that always makes me melt.

"Hi," the woman sitting across from him says as she extends her hand in greeting. She introduces herself as Edward's assistant. I am beyond relieved. I finally start to breathe again. Then she says the most wonderful sentence I think that I have ever heard. "I'm assuming that you're the Bella that he won't stop talking about." Edward talks about me. He talks about me to his assistant. This must mean he thinks about me. I can feel my face start to redden as a wide smile stretches across my face. I look at Edward as he chastises Cynthia (for what, I have no idea) and turns red too.

Cynthia defends herself and tells me that she's heard wonderful things. _She's heard wonderful things!_ "Oh, it's nice to meet you too." I'm embarrassed now that I ever thought any bad thoughts about Edward. He's absolutely wonderful. "I thought… never mind what I thought." I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. I'm giddy and I'm having a very hard time hiding it. "I know that you want a Sprite. What can I get you to drink, Cynthia?"

That's when the hilarity starts. Cynthia immediately starts in on Edward for ordering the same thing every time he eats here. I try to defend him by saying that he got the soup once, but it's to no avail. Cynthia is merciless. It is hilarious. I double over with hysterical laughter. They don't exactly act as I would expect a lawyer and his assistant to act. It's more a friendship than an employer-employee relationship. I take a couple of deep breaths and finally regain my composure. Cynthia is smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm sorry," I apologize. "You two are hilarious. You should take it on the road. What can I get you to drink, Cynthia?"

Cynthia orders water to drink and then asks me for a recommendation. I truly love the broccoli and cheddar soup so I recommend it to her; although, if she keeps picking at Edward, he may dump it over her head. I express as much to her. She tells me that Edward is too afraid of her to do that and I kind of believe her. She tells me to bring her the soup and him the usual. Then she does something completely unexpected. She touches my hand and thanks me for making Edward 'human' again. What does she mean by that? I don't know why, but my eyes suddenly tear. I bite my bottom lip to keep the tears from sliding down my cheeks. "I'll be right back with your drinks." I rush to the back before my eyes betray me.

I come back to the table with their drinks. Alice wants me to ask Edward to come back on Sunday for movie night again. I want him to be there too. I tell them that their food will be right out, then I reach out to touch Edward's arm. A tingle runs from my finger tips, up my arm, and pools in my chest. I love this feeling and want to relish it as long as possible. I don't know how soon it will start to fade. "I had a great time this weekend," I say. "My friends really like you. Alice wants to know if you'll come back for pizza and movie night this Sunday."

"Would you like me to come over for pizza and movie night?" His voice is so beautiful. He's staring into my eyes, dazzling me into speechlessness. All I can do is smile and nod. "Then I'll be there." I smile and float to my next table to check if they need anything. I haven't been this happy in years.

I make the rounds of my section and go to the kitchen to get their food. As I approach the table, I notice that Cynthia is smiling at me and nodding her head slightly. It's a knowing smile and I wonder what she's thinking. "Here you go; one bowl of our best broccoli and cheddar soup for Miss Cynthia and one usual Reuben for Edward. Can I get you guys anything else?" Cynthia says that they have everything so I leave to fetch more food from the kitchen.

When I finally get back around to check on them, Cynthia suddenly says, "Bella, the next time he comes in here, which will probably be tomorrow, don't let him get the Reuben. Make him order something else. Don't even let him get this wonderful soup. Make him expand his horizons. It'll be good for him." I see Edward stiffen. He whines that he likes the Reuben, but Cynthia will hear nothing of it. She is insistent that he try something else. She tells me to just bring him whatever I feel like and to make him eat it. I tell her that I can do that. I turn to Edward. He has a miserable expression on his face. I realize then that Edward is one of 'those people'. He likes routine and hates change. It's nice to know that he has a quirk; I was thinking he was perfect. He shakes his head and tells me that he will call me tonight. I can hardly contain my excitement. It takes all the self-control I possess to not throw my arms around him.

"You're too cute. We have to get back to the office. Again, it was nice to meet you, Bella. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future." Cynthia says as she stands to leave. "Come on, Loverboy." Edward is blushing more than I have ever seen him blush before; it's adorable. He pays the check and says again that he will call me tonight. I have something to look forward to now.

~*~*~*~

Edward calls me Monday night and every night for the rest of the week. He also comes to the diner every day for lunch. I follow Cynthia's order and bring him something different each day. He's such a good sport, that when he comes in Friday, I decide to give him a break; I bring him a Reuben. His face lights up and I can't help myself; I giggle. He's like a child who's been given exactly what he wanted for his birthday. It's so cute.

Before he pays the check on Friday, Edward does the one thing that I've been dreading all week; he asks me to go out for dinner with him Saturday night. I was hoping that he would want to go back to the zoo or maybe to the rose garden. I was hoping he would want to do something during the day. I would spend the entire day with him, but once the sun goes down, I need to be in my apartment. Alice and Jasper are right. I have to tell him something. I start to speak, but Edward interrupts me. He misunderstands. He thinks that I have other plans. I can't let him feel like I felt on Monday when I thought he was on a date with Cynthia.

"No, Edward, that's not it. I don't have plans. It's just… complicated. Can you come over Saturday night… to the apartment? I'll explain then. I don't want to say anything here." I look around the café and blush. I can't tell him anything here. He asks if everything is okay. He wants to help. "You help me every day, Edward. I promise, I'll explain tomorrow night." I take his hand and he squeezes it. He says that he'll be there at six. I ask him if I will talk to him tonight. He says yes and his reason makes me blush. He can't sleep unless my voice is the last thing he hears. I blush because I feel the same way.

~*~*~*~

I wake with a start on Saturday morning. I can't believe that I'm going to tell Edward… anything. It's too soon. He'll run screaming from me. I should call him and cancel. I reach for my phone that's on my bedside table. We had talked last night until I could no longer hold my eyes open. It was a wonderful conversation. We talked about our families. I told him about Charlie and Renee; about how much they both loved me. I had an amazing childhood. Both my parents were very attentive and encouraging. I told Edward about how devastated my dad and I were when my mother passed away four years ago. I told him how much closer Dad and I had gotten since then and how difficult it was for him when I moved to Seattle.

Edward's story was much different. He didn't have the encouragement that I had growing up. He had expectations. He was expected to graduate from high school at the top of his class. He was expected to go to Dartmouth and graduate at the top of his class. He was expected to get into Harvard Law School and graduate at the top of his class. He was expected to be recruited by the top firms. He was expected to be the best. So much was expected of him and he satisfied most of those expectations. He still doesn't think that his parents are proud of him. How could they not be proud of the wonderful man that Edward has become? I may not have known him very long, but I can see that he's kind and generous and loving. Any parent would be proud.

I sit in the bed and stare at the phone in my hand. I just described him as kind, yet I think he will leave me if he knows. I've described him as generous, yet I think that he will see me as unworthy and run from me. I see him as loving, yet I don't think that he can love me. I'm worse than his parents. They expected the best from him; I'm expecting the worst. I put the phone back on the table and get out of the bed. Alice is watching the Style Network when I trudge in. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and ask her if I can interrupt her morning "church" service. She pats the couch cushion next to her.

"What's up, Bells?" she asks as I sit facing her.

"Edward asked me to go to dinner with him tonight," I say as I play with my fingers. I look up to see Alice staring at me.

"What did you say?" she asks as she turns off the television.

"I told him that I had something to tell him and asked if he would come over tonight." I look back down at my hands. I start to push back the cuticles on my left hand with my right thumb.

Alice reaches over and takes my hand. "Don't do that. It's not good for your nails." I roll my eyes at her. "So, you're going to tell him?"

"Alice, I don't think I can. I want to, I know I need to, but I'm afraid." I start to worry my bottom lip.

"What are you afraid of, Bella?" I look into her eyes; she knows. "I think that you underestimate him. I think you underestimate yourself." I'm confused. I shake my head and start to speak, but Alice stops me. "Bella, you are the bravest woman I know. You were raped and left for dead by a sadistic monster, yet you survived. The man that professed to love you leaves you when you need him most. You didn't let it destroy you. You left everything you knew to move to a different city to start over. You have rebuilt your life. You have survived. You are brave, Bella."

"You don't understand, Alice. Every day is a battle." She stops me again.

"I do understand. I know that you fight a battle every day. But that's it; you fight. You fought to stay alive when you were stabbed. You fought to rebuild your life after the rape. You fight your battles and you win every day. The Beast won one battle in this war. If you let him keep you trapped in this apartment for the rest of your life, then he will have won another. If you let him push Edward away from you, he will have won the war. Edward loves you, Bella."

"No, he doesn't. It's too soon." I wish he did feel for me what I feel for him. I don't like to think of my life without him. He's so wonderful to me.

"Bella, honey, the man loves you. You just refuse to see it. He looks at you like you are the most precious thing in his world. Jasper is right; it comes off of both of you in waves. Give him a little credit. He's not Mike."

"I don't know how much I can tell him. I'm still so ashamed that I didn't fight harder to make it not happen." I should have fought him; I should have done something to stop him.

"He had a knife, Bella. You would most definitely be dead now if you had fought him. You did nothing wrong, sweetie. You did exactly what you had to do to survive. Edward will understand that. Anyway, you don't have to tell him everything tonight. Tell him only what you're comfortable telling him now." She acts as if this is so simple.

"What if he pushes me for details? I just can't, Alice." I look into her eyes. How can I make her understand? Alice doesn't have anything this shameful that she has to tell Jasper.

"He won't do that," she says, resolutely.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Tell him enough to explain your after dark agoraphobia. You can tell him that it's all you're ready to say right now," she shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

"If he doesn't leave, I think I may want to try to go out with him. If we take it slow I think I might be able to do it… maybe." I suddenly break into a cold sweat. I hadn't really thought about trying to go out, but Alice has a way of making me feeling like I can do the impossible. "I don't like being limited. I don't like missing out on life. If he's understanding and patient, I think I might try.

"Do you think you're ready for that?" Alice asks with concern.

"No, but you're right; I want to win the war. The Beast took a lot away from me, but I'm giving him my freedom. I've made this apartment my prison. I want to try." The last sentence is barely a whisper. I'm so scared of what might be out there, but I can't continue like this.

"Do you need me to do anything to help?"

I don't know if I'd have come as far as I have without Alice. "Will you be here?" I don't think I can do this alone. Even if she's just in the other room, I need her here with me.

"Jasper and I will both be here. Although, I honestly don't think you need us. You're strong, Bella. You can do this. You've come a long way since we moved here. I also don't think that he's going to react like you expect. I think he's going to surprise you." She reaches out and pats my knee.

"I hope you're right." It's good to know that she has confidence in me; I have none in myself.

"How often am I wrong?" She has a point. "Come on; let's pick out something for you to wear."

Jasper shows up a little after 5:00 and witnesses Alice's makeover torture. I apologize for making them have to change their plans yet again. He waves me off and tells me to not worry about it. "I love ya, Bella. I'm here for ya; anythin' ya need." I squirm out of Alice's grip and hug him.

Alice is putting on the finishing touches when the doorbell rings. I shoot Jasper a panicked look. He reaches out and squeezes my hand before he goes to answer the door. I hear him greet Edward. I can hear the surprise in Edward's voice. I hadn't told him that Alice and Jasper would be here. Alice and I are still in her room. I look at her, knowing she can see the panic in my eyes. She grabs me by the shoulders and says, "You can do this. You only have to share what you're comfortable sharing. He _will_ understand. Jasper and I will be in here if you need us." She turns me around and gives me a gentle push toward the door.

I walk out into the living room and see Jasper and Edward standing at the bar in the kitchen. They're talking and laughing. I hope tonight doesn't end the way I'm suspecting it to end because I can see Jasper and Edward becoming very good friends. Alice is behind me and gives me another little push. I walk toward the kitchen. Edward sees me and smiles. My heart flutters in my chest. He's so beautiful.

"Hi," he says as he steps around Jasper. He stops in front of me and takes my hands in his. The current runs through my body. I'm going to miss that.

"Well, we'll leave ya'll to it. C'mon, Alice." Jasper takes Alice by the hand and leads her back to her room. I look over my shoulder and watch them go. Before she enters the room, she looks back and gives me an encouraging smile.

"You said that you had something to tell me, Love. I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I'm a little curious." He reaches up and cups my face with his hand. My breath catches in my chest. I close my eyes and lean my face into his hand. I'm really going to miss his touch. "Do you want to talk here or do you want to go out somewhere? I'm at your bidding," he says with a chuckle.

"That's kind of what I need to talk to you about, Edward. Do you want to sit in the living room?" He nods and releases my hand as we walk into the living room and sit on the couch. He takes my hand again as soon as we're seated. I start to play with the buttons on my shirt with my free hand. I have no idea how to start.

"Bella, Love, you're fidgeting." He takes my free hand in his. "You're making me nervous. Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

"This is very hard for me, Edward. I don't know if I'll be able to tell you everything, but you need some kind of explanation at least." I take a deep breath. "I don't know how to start really, so I'm just going to start with the most obvious. There's a reason that I won't go out to dinner with you, Edward." He looks confused and starts to speak. I hold up a finger to stop him. "I haven't left this apartment after dark since we moved here almost a year and a half ago." His brow furrows and he cocks his head to one side, but he doesn't interrupt me. "Jasper told you that something happened. I don't know if I'm ready to tell you what exactly, but you deserve to know that it isn't you. It isn't someone else. It's me. I'm… messed up. I'm broken." I take my hands from his and put them in my lap. "I don't blame you if you want to leave." I look down as the first tear falls from my eye and onto my hands.

He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face to look at him. "Why would I leave?" He wipes a tear away with his other hand. "There is no where else I'd rather be than right here with you, Bella. I know that there's more, but I'm not going to push you to tell me. It's enough that you trust me enough to tell me that you haven't left the apartment in so long. Maybe soon you'll be comfortable enough to tell me the rest."

I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "Thank you, Edward." He smiles at me and leans in to kiss me softly on the cheek.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" I look up at him, confused. I slowly nod my head. "Do you feel safe with me?" he asks. I pull back slightly from him. I don't understand why he's asking me that. "What I mean is do you think that if I were with you…." I start to shake my head. "No, hear me out. Do you think that if I'm with you and I promise to not leave your side that you might be able to go out after dark?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe." I've walked to Alice's car once or twice to help her with groceries, but I always leave the door open so I can get back inside quickly. "What are you trying to say?"

**"**If I promise that I will not let anything happen to you, do you think that you could try to go out with me tonight?" I shake my head. "I won't leave your side, Bella. I'll keep my arm around you the whole time we're out in the open. I can promise you that I will not let you out of my sight and I will not leave you. I will keep you safe."

"I think I might like to try. Where would we go?" I ask.

"I thought we could go to the Italian restaurant down the street. It's small and doesn't look like it would be too crowded. Please, Bella, I want to help you."

"You won't leave me?"

"Not for a single moment," he says.

"I want to, Edward, but I don't know if I can. What if I have a panic attack?" I start to chew on my bottom lip.

"If you have a panic attack I will hold you until you calm down and then I will continue to hold you until you feel safe again. I won't let you go, Bella. I won't leave you. I'll take care of you."

"Can we start small?" He nods. I stand and take his hand. "Let's see how I do standing in the parking lot with the door closed." He stands and we walk to the door.

We're standing, hand in hand, in front of the front door. "Whenever you're ready," he says. I take a deep breath and step toward the door. I turn the knob and walk out. As soon as we're on the stoop, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls the door closed. We stand there for a while. I'm scared and I'm crying, which is destroying all of Alice's work. He wraps his other arm around me and hugs me to him. "Shh, it's okay, Love; it's okay. We can go back inside."

"No," I whisper into his chest. "I want to do this." I take a ragged breath. "I need to do this. Let's just go slow." He kisses my hair. I pull back from him and look around the parking lot. It's well lit and he's parked close to the door. "I think I want to try walking to your car." He removes one arm from around my body and gently guides me to the passenger side of his car. We pause by the door and he wraps me in his arms again. I'm still crying, but I feel safe in his arms. I think I'm beginning to believe him; he will keep me safe.

"Do you want to get in?" he asks. I nod. He presses a button on his car key and the door unlocks. He helps me into the car. He kneels down beside the door. "I'm going to lock the doors before I go around and get in the car. I will unlock only the driver's door before I get in. Are you okay with that?" He wipes away another tear as I nod to him. He touches the lock button on the door, and then he leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. "I'll be right back," he says as he closes my door.

I watch him sprint around the front of the car. I'm shaking like a leaf. I hear the lock on the driver's door pop open and I jump. Edward slides into the seat and closes the door quickly. Then he hits the lock button. He turns to look at me. I'm embarrassed that I'm causing him to look so worried. "I'm s-s-s-sorry," I stutter.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. Are you cold, Love? You're shaking like a leaf." He reaches over and takes my hand, rubbing it for warmth.

"I'm n-n-not cold. I'm s-s-scared." I can't believe I'm being so stupid. I'm so embarrassed, but I can't help it. My body is having involuntary reactions.

"That's it," he says. My heart sinks. It's too much for him. "We're going back inside and ordering Chinese takeout. I will not have you being this upset. It is not worth it. You've made great progress tonight. We can try for more later." He starts to get out of the car. I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"No, Edward. I want mushroom ravioli. I can do this. See, I'm not shaking anymore. I just have to go real slow."

"I can go get the ravioli and bring it back here for you, Bella. I don't like for you to be in pain. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me. I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I don't need to go out with you after dark. I do need you happy." He pushes a strand of hair off my face. "I can't stand it when you're upset. I will not make you do anything that upsets you. If you are trying to do this for me, then stop it. I want to be with you. If that means never leaving your apartment, then I'm willing to never leave your apartment. Don't put yourself through this for me."

"I'm doing this for me, Edward. It's been too long. I want to win the war." He looks confused. "I'll explain later. Right now, I really want that ravioli. It will probably take me a while to get out of the car at the restaurant. If we don't leave now, they'll be closed before we can even get inside." He laughs at my little joke. He shakes his head as he starts the car. I'm still scared, but I feel safe with Edward.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 15 – Safety **

I am deep in thought as I get back to the office after lunch. What could it be that would make Bella seem so upset? I walk past Cynt's desk into my office. She appears at my door.

"How was lunch?" she asks, leaning against the door facing.

"Good. She let me have a Reuben," I say. I know I sound distracted. I'm trying to come up with an explanation for Bella's behavior.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"I ate it." She gives me that 'you know what I mean' look. "What? Why do you always assume that I've done something?"

"Past precedent," she says, matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you." That's my snappy comeback. I really am distracted.

"You wish. Seriously, what happened?" She isn't going to let it go.

"Nothing really," I say as she closes the door and sits down across from me. "I asked her out to dinner tomorrow night."

"How did you fuck that up?" I don't have the energy to try to keep it from her. She'll pester it out of me eventually. I might as well just give in and tell her what happened. She usually gives me good advice when it comes to women.

"I don't know that I did. I don't know what happened really. She says that she has something to tell me and wants me to come to her apartment tomorrow night."

"So, are you going out to dinner with her or not?"

"I have no idea. I'm kind of nervous about what she has to tell me. Jasper told me last weekend that she'd been through something traumatic and is still recovering. I'm a little worried." I fidget, nervously, with my cufflinks.

"You've been through something traumatic too, Edward. Has that not occurred to you? Whatever it is that she has to tell you; don't freak out," she says.

"I won't freak out." When do I ever freak out?

"Yes you will. If it's half as traumatic as your experience, and I venture to guess that it's probably on par, this is going to be an extremely difficult conversation for her. She doesn't need you to come unglued and say something stupid."

"Jesus Christ, give me some credit. I'm not going to say anything stupid." I make a mental note to not have a drink before I go over to her apartment tomorrow night.

"Edward, you have a knack for stupid. You speak before you think. No matter what she tells you, no matter how earth shattering it is for you, you need to think before you speak."

"I'll be fine."

"Do you love this woman?" Where did that come from!?

I try to remain calm and be all nonchalant. "I think I might."

"You think?" I should have known that wouldn't work. Cynthia knows me too well.

"Yes, I love her." She's my life; my world; my air. She's my everything.

"Then you need to be understanding and supportive. Don't lawyer-up on her and start asking probing questions. Listen and support; that's all you do. If she doesn't want to go into any minute details about this traumatic event, don't push. She may try to push you away. If you love her, don't let her. Women sometimes use this as a defense mechanism. It's the 'leave him before he leaves me' mentality. I'm not saying that it's right, but we sometimes do it. If she tries to be stupid and do this, don't be stupid back and let her. I think that she loves you too. I also think that you two are great together. Whatever this situation is, I think you guys can work through it. You just can't be stupid."

"Please stop calling me stupid." It's beginning to piss me off.

"I can't think of a better word for how I'm afraid you're going to react. Hold her hand; tell her that you won't leave her. Be supportive and understanding. Love her, Edward."

"I will. I have all night to think about it. I'll probably be so psyched out by the time she tells me that the big reveal will seem anticlimactic compared to the things I conjure in my imagination. Thanks, Cynthia, again!" She's definitely my best friend. Screw Emmett.

"Don't mention it. On second thought, mention it in the form of a significant pay raise." She stands and walks to the door. She turns and says, "And a bonus. I'm kidding, kind of. Call me this weekend if you need me. If you fuck it up, I might be able to help you fix it."

"I'm not going to fuck it up."

"You better not," she says as she goes back to her desk.

~*~*~*~

My cell phone rings as I'm getting dressed to go to Bella's apartment. I look at the caller ID and groan; it's Emmett. "What do you want, asshole?"

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks.

"I kind of have a date." I don't want to give him too many details. I'm trying to put off the inevitable introduction as long as possible.

"Same girl as last weekend?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah, same girl. Man, was there something you wanted in particular? I have to be at her place in an hour." I glance at the clock. I don't have time for a long conversation.

"Are you getting serious with this chick?" I roll my eyes. Here we go.

"She's not a chick. I don't know if I'm getting serious or not. Can you be an actual friend for about five minutes and let me ask you something?" I got the female perspective from Cynthia, I guess I should get a male perspective.

"I'm always your best bud, dude! You can ask me anything. Shoot," he says, enthusiastically.

"I'm serious about this, Emmett. I need some real advice. Don't be an asshole, okay?" Emmett does asshole quite well.

"I won't be an asshole. I'm kind of shocked you're coming to me. You've been going to Cynt so much lately, I thought you didn't need me anymore." He actually sounds hurt.

"You've been busy with that case. And, well, don't take this the wrong way, but you tend to think with the wrong head a lot." Mr. Happy rules Emmett's world most of the time. Until quite recently, he ruled mine as well.

"So, you're coming to me now for sex advice?" The enthusiasm has returned to his voice.

I roll my eyes again. Just what I don't need; sex advice from Emmett. "See, you took it the wrong way. No, I need advice on me. Just listen for a minute and then answer the question. I'm going over to her apartment because she needs to tell me something. I have no idea what it is and I'm nervous about it. I know that she went through something traumatic...."

"What did she go through?" Emmett interrupts me.

"I don't know and don't interrupt me again. Shut up and listen for once." He always does this and he wonders why I don't come to him with important shit.

"Sorry, geez!"

"Anyway, Cynthia says I have a knack for stupid. Do I say stupid shit a lot?" I ask.

"Only when you're drunk," he says a little too quickly.

"So, if I go over there sober, I should be okay?" I am definitely staying away from the Grey Goose tonight.

"I think you will; just think before you speak. You say stupid shit sometimes without thinking about it. I think it's funny."

I shake my head. "I don't think this is the time for funny."

"Are you in love with this chick?" Why do people keep asking me this?

"Are you going to make fun of me if I say yes?" I already know the answer to this question. I don't know why I even bothered asking it.

"Probably. Are you?"

"Yes. I am very much in love with this wonderful _woman_. Please stop referring to her as a chick. She's better than that." She's better than me. She's perfect.

"Do I know her? Where did you meet? Is she a lawyer too?"

"Calm down, God, you sound like a girl. I don't think you know her. I met her at a restaurant. She isn't a lawyer." I'm not in the mood, nor do I have time for twenty questions.

"When do I get to meet her?" That would be a negative.

"Not for a very, very long time." If ever.

"Come on, Man, why?" As if he has to ask.

"Because, you love to see how many shades of red I can become. You get too much joy out of embarrassing me. I don't find any humor in it. This 'relationship' is still new. I'm not even sure how she feels about me. I don't need you to do something that will embarrass me. I want this to work." I don't need any help embarrassing myself. The lunch with Cynthia was bad; Emmett would be a thousand times worse.

"I promise to be on my best behavior. Why don't you guys meet Rose and me for a drink later?" That would be another negative.

"No. Definitely not. I haven't even met your new, dare I say, girlfriend. I don't want to subject Bella to that much legalese just yet." Three attorneys at once would be overwhelming for anyone. Bella is so wonderfully innocent. I don't want to subject her to that much of my fucked up world yet.

"So, her name is Bella, huh?"

Shit, I hadn't meant for that to slip out. "Yes, that's her name. Anyway, she may break up with me tonight. I don't know what's going to happen. Like I said before, I'm nervous."

"I think you'll be okay. Just think before you speak. If you love her, fight for her. Don't let her break up with you. You're an attorney, Man, think like one. Convince her to give you a chance. What did they always tell us in law school? Use your words; ultimately it's all you have. Listen to her argument and then plead your case." He makes it sound so simple.

"Thanks, Emmett. You actually have helped. I'm shocked." I really hadn't thought that he would have anything useful to say. He actually surprised me. Who knew that Emmett McCarty could give relationship advice.

"Fuck you. I'm a brilliant attorney and a hell of a friend. You'd be lost without me. Hey, if she does break up with you, Rose and I will be at the Judge's Chamber tonight after nine. Stop by and drown your sorrows," he says with a laugh.

"There's the Emmett I know and loathe. Don't wait around for me. I have to go. I'm going to be late. I'll see you Monday." I hang up before he can say anything else. He's making me more nervous.

~*~*~*~

My nerves are on edge as I pull into the parking lot of Bella's apartment complex. My mind has come up with all sorts of scenarios. I know that her mother has died, but I don't know how traumatic that would be for someone. I still have both of my parents. Maybe she had a boyfriend cheat on her and she has trust issues. Would a bad break-up be considered traumatic? I'm at a loss. I have no idea what to expect when I walk in the door of that apartment. I'm not used to being unprepared. One of the cardinal rules for an attorney is to always be prepared. Know both sides of an argument or issue so you'll know what to expect. Be able to tailor your defense to fit the offense. I hate going into any situation blind. I feel blind as a bat tonight.

I walk to her door and ring the doorbell. I am surprised to see Jasper open the door. "Hey, Edward. C'mon in. The girls are still gettin' ready." I walk into the apartment and follow Jasper to the kitchen. "You wanna beer?" he asks as he gets a Sam Adams Light out of the refrigerator.

"Um, no thanks," I say. Cynthia's right about one thing; I get stupid when I drink. I can't be stupid tonight. "So, are we doubling with you guys tonight?"

"Nah, man. I think Bella just wants to talk to ya. Alice and I will be in the other room; kinda like moral support for Bells." He takes a swig of his beer. "And maybe for you, if ya need it."

"Why would I need it? What's going on, Jasper?" I hear a door open behind Jasper, so I look around him. Bella has come out of what I assume is Alice's room. She looks breathtaking. "Hi," I say as I step around Jasper. When I get to Bella I take both of her hands. The electric current I feel every time we touch courses through my body. I would be a happy man if I could feel this sensation for the rest of my life.

"Well, we'll leave ya'll to it. C'mon, Alice." Jasper takes Alice by the hand and leads her back to her room. I watch them retreat to Alice's room. Bella turns and watches them go. I try to read her expression. She looks nervous and scared. Before Alice enters the room she gives Bella a smile and a wink. Now I'm really curious.

"You said that you had something to tell me, Love. I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I'm a little curious." I touch her cheek. She sighs and leans into my hand. Her face looks so sad. I hate for her to be sad. I'd give this woman anything just to make her happy. "Do you want to talk here or do you want to go out somewhere? I'm at your bidding," I say. She tells me that that is what she needs to talk to me about and suggests we go into the living room. I follow her to the couch and sit beside her. I take her hand again. I try to remember everything Cynthia told me. Don't be stupid. Hold her hand. Don't let her push me away. Be supportive and understanding. Tell her that I won't leave her. I think I got it.

She starts playing with the buttons on her shirt, so I take her other hand. I tell her that she's making me nervous. She takes a deep breath and licks her lips before she starts.

"This is very hard for me, Edward. I don't know if I'll be able to tell you everything, but you need some kind of explanation at least. I don't know how to start really, so I'm just going to start with the most obvious. There's a reason that I won't go out to dinner with you, Edward." I'm confused, and start to tell her as much, when she holds up a finger for me to let her finish. I nod and take her hand again when she returns it to her lap. "I haven't left this apartment after dark since we moved here almost a year and a half ago. Jasper told you that something happened. I don't know if I'm ready to tell you what exactly, but you deserve to know that it isn't you. It isn't someone else. It's me. I'm… messed up. I'm broken." She moves her hands back to her lap and looks down at them. "I don't blame you if you want to leave." I see a single tear fall onto her hands. Not acceptable.

I lift her face back up so I can look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Why would I leave? There is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you, Bella. I know that there's more, but I'm not going to push you to tell me. It's enough that you trust me enough to tell me that you haven't left the apartment in so long. Maybe soon you'll be comfortable enough to tell me the rest." She tells me thank you. I lean in to kiss her cheek. I'm not going to push for details, even though I'd love to know what happened to her. I hope she'll tell me in time, but I have to help her. "Do you trust me, Bella?" She looks confused, but slowly nods her head. "Do you feel safe with me?" I ask. She pulls back from me slightly. "What I mean is do you think that if I were with you…." She starts to shake her head before she lets me finish. "No, hear me out. Do you think that if I'm with you and I promise to not leave your side that you might be able to go out after dark?" I get a 'maybe' so I continue.

**"**If I promise that I will not let anything happen to you, do you think that you could try to go out with me tonight? I won't leave your side, Bella. I'll keep my arm around you the whole time we're out in the open. I can promise you that I will not let you out of my sight and I will not leave you. I _will_ keep you safe." She asks where we would go. "I thought we could go to the Italian restaurant down the street. It's small and doesn't look like it would be too crowded. Please, Bella, I want to help you."

"You won't leave me?" she asks.

"Not for a single moment," I reply. I couldn't leave her if I tried. She starts to chew her bottom lip as she worries about what would happen if she has a panic attack. She shouldn't worry about that. "If you have a panic attack I will hold you until you calm down and then I will continue to hold you until you feel safe again. I won't let you go, Bella. I won't leave you. I'll take care of you." She asks to start small. Not a problem. She wants to stand in the parking lot first. We walk to the door. I wait for her to open it and step outside. Once we get out the door, I close it and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She has started to cry, which just destroys me. It's too much. I comfort her and tell her that we can go back inside. She says no and that she wants to do this. She is by far the most exceptional woman I have ever met. I don't think I could be brave enough to subject myself to this much pain. I kiss her hair. She wants to go to my car so I walk her carefully to the passenger door and help her in. I kneel down beside the door and say, "I'm going to lock the doors before I go around and get in the car. I will unlock only the driver's door before I get in. Are you okay with that?" I wipe away another tear and kiss her. I close her door and run around the car as fast as I can. I'm inside with her in record time. I turn to check that she's okay.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," she says through chattering teeth.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. Are you cold, Love? You're shaking like a leaf." I reach over and rub her hands. She says that she isn't cold; she's scared. Not acceptable. "That's it. We're going back inside and ordering Chinese takeout. I will not have you being this upset. It is not worth it. You've made great progress tonight. We can try for more later." I start to get out of the car, but she stops me. She wants mushroom ravioli. I almost laugh. She's subjecting herself to something that is obviously quite painful for mushroom ravioli.

"I can go get the ravioli and bring it back here for you, Bella. I don't like for you to be in pain. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me. I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I don't need to go out with you after dark. I do need you happy. I can't stand it when you're upset. I will not make you do anything that upsets you. If you are trying to do this for me, then stop it. I want to be with you. If that means never leaving your apartment, then I'm willing to never leave your apartment. Don't put yourself through this for me."

What she says next surprises me. "I'm doing this for me, Edward. It's been too long. I want to win the war." War? What war? "I'll explain later. Right now, I really want that ravioli. It will probably take me a while to get out of the car at the restaurant. If we don't leave now, they'll be closed before we can even get inside." This time I do laugh. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

Once I get onto the highway, I reach over to take Bella's hand again. She squeezes it tightly. "I'm right here," I say. There is one space left in front of the restaurant, but I need to circle the block to get to it. I say a silent prayer that it will still be there when I get back around. For once, God smiles on me; it's still there. I maneuver the car into the spot and turn off the ignition. I turn to Bella. "I'm going to lock the doors after I get out. When I get to your door, you unlock it. Are you okay with that?"

"Wait, Edward. Can we just sit here for a minute? I think I need a moment to prepare for this." I gently stroke her face. At least she's stopped crying. Her tears were tearing my heart to pieces.

We sit in silence for almost five minutes. "I think I'm ready," she finally says. I open my door and get out. I hit the lock button before I run around the front of the car. I get to Bella's door and kneel down so I can see her. She has her eyes closed and her lips are moving. I don't know if I should tap on the window or not. I don't want to scare her. She opens her eyes to look at me, so I smile and nod. The door unlocks. I almost rip it from the hinges trying to get to her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. "Edward," she whispers, "I can't go in there. I look like crap. My make-up has run and my eyes are all red and splotchy. I can't go into a restaurant looking like this."

"You look beautiful," I say to her.

"No, I don't. I look like a lunatic that's been crying her eyes out," she says.

"You look beautiful," I say again as I stroke her cheek.

"You're biased," she says, blushing.

"And you're beautiful," I tell her as I kiss her lips. "Do you have a real reason for not wanting to go inside?" She smiles an embarrassed smile. She knows I've busted her. She shakes her head, no. "Are you ready?" She nods, so I help her out of the car. I wrap my arm around her and do something I never thought I'd ever do; I kick the car door to close it.

We enter the small restaurant. The hostess greets us at the door. I ask for a table for two. As we walk into the restaurant I see the perfect table. "Excuse me," I say to the hostess, "could we have that booth against the wall?" She nods and leads us to the booth. The bench facing the door is against a wall. I guide Bella to that bench and then slide in next to her. The hostess gives us a confused look, then shrugs and hands us menus. "How are you doing?"

"I… I think I'm okay. I don't know. I feel safe. I guess that's a good thing." She puts her hand on my knee. My heart soars. The waitress comes by for our drink orders. She looks at us strangely too. I think Bella notices this time because she lowers her head and snuggles into my side. I lean down to ask what she wants to drink. She says a Diet Dr. Pepper, so I order her that and get a Sprite for myself. The waitress leaves to get our drinks. I raise Bella's chin so I can see her beautiful face.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" I ask.

"Everyone is staring at us. I feel like a freak." She looks back down.

"No one is staring at us. And if they are, they're probably just wondering how such a hideous man is lucky enough to be with such a beautiful woman." I kiss her forehead. "You aren't a freak. I think it just looks funny to them; us sitting on the same side of the booth."

"You should sit on the other side then," she says, but she doesn't look like she means it.

"I told you that I wouldn't leave your side and I meant it. Let them stare. Let them think it's odd. I don't care. They aren't important. Your peace of mind is. I will not let you be afraid." I pull her closer to my side. "So, you still getting the mushroom ravioli?"

"Yes. What are you getting?" she asks as she opens one of the menus.

"Do they have gnocchi?" I love Italian dumplings.

"Um, yep, right here. Gnocchi in Alfredo sauce with roasted garlic and tomatoes," she reads from the menu.

"Sounds delicious." The waitress returns and we place our orders. We make light small talk as we wait for the food. My curiosity is on edge, but I'm trying to do what Cynthia told me. I'm not going to push. Bella will tell me more when she's ready.

The food arrives and we dig in. A benefit of sitting next to each other, besides having Bella's hand on my knee, is that it's easy to sample off of each other's plate. The ravioli is amazing. I'm thinking of getting it if we come here again. Bella has never had gnocchi before and thinks it's wonderful. I give her half of what's on my plate as she protests that it's too much. I'd give her the whole thing if she wanted it. We finish, but before I pay the check I have an idea. "Bella, do you think that we should take something back for Alice and Jasper? I kind of just kidnapped you without telling them where we were going. Do you think you should call them and see if they want anything?"

"I guess I could call them. I didn't think about it, but I should have said something to Alice before we left." She takes out her phone and dials. "Hey, Alice, it's me. Um, yeah, we went out." I hear a squeal as Bella jerks the phone away from her ear. She mouths 'sorry' to me and turns that beautiful shade of pink that I love. "Alice, Alice, quit screaming. Alice? Aw, crap. Alice, put Jasper on the phone." She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "She's a little excited. Jasper? Hey, do you guys want anything from Lovoy's? Yes, I went out. I'm with Edward. Who did you think I'd be with? No, I'm fine. He's taking very good care of me. Can we talk about this when we get back? Do you guys want anything? Okay, we'll be back in a little bit. Bye." She closes the phone and turns to me. "Sorry about that. They're just excited. They don't want anything. You should probably be prepared to be attacked by Alice when we get back. I'm sorry." She shrugs and turns pink again.

I laugh. "It's okay. I kind of expected it. Is she mad that we didn't say anything before we left?"

"No. She kind of knew that we would be going out. She has a gift for knowing what's going to happen. It's annoying. She's always right."

"I know what you mean. Cynthia is rarely wrong too. It's useful but annoying. Well, let's pay the check and get back to the apartment. I have a feeling that I have a lot of questions to answer." I slide out of the booth and extend my hand to help Bella. I put my arm around her and walk to the front to pay the check. I help Bella into the car and sprint around to get in myself. She doesn't seem as nervous or scared as she did before. I hope I had something to do with that. When we get back to the apartment complex I park right in front of her door. I can see Alice peeking out of the front window. I look over at Bella; she's shaking her head. "This is going to bad, isn't it?"

She turns to me and groans, "You have no idea."


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 16 – Attack of the Pixie**

I look over at Bella and see the worry etched on her face. "Is she angry with me? Should I just walk you to the door and go?" I don't know what to do. The screaming on the phone didn't sound like anger. Bella did say that Alice was excited. Now I'm scared.

"She isn't angry. It's worse. She's happy; too happy. I'm warning you now; she's going to hug you. She's going to talk very fast. You will probably get a headache." She starts chewing her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess we should get it over with, right? Wait here, I'll come around and get you." I exit the car and walk quickly to Bella's door. I help her out and put my arm around her. Alice jerks the door open before we get to the stoop.

"Bella!" Alice squeals. She grabs my wrist and jerks me in the door. Bella and I practically fall into the living room. Jasper catches Bella before she falls. I'm glad he does, because Alice is attached to my upper torso. She's actually latched on so tightly that I'm having trouble breathing. "I'msohappy! I'msohappy!" she says over and over in my ear.

"Alice," I say, "could you please let go? I can't breathe and I think I'm deaf in one ear."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I knew that you two would go out, but I had no idea it would be so successful," she says as she releases me. I rub my neck. I think I may need to go to a chiropractor. "Oh, Bella!" she says, turning to my love. Bella looks afraid and steps behind Jasper.

"Sugah, calm down a bit. You're scarin' Edward and, frankly, I'm a little scared myself. If ya grab onto Bella like ya did Edward, you're gonna hurt her," Jasper says as he guards Bella.

"I'm just so happy. I can't believe you went out to a _restaurant_. Edward, you have no idea how big a deal this is. Ever since the…."

"Alice!" Bella says loudly, interrupting Alice's thought.

"Right." Alice has a strange expression that I can't read. "It's official, Edward, you are family now. You have earned your place in this household. Welcome! So, Bella, when are you going to introduce him to Charlie?"

"Um, Alice... I don't know ... It's just ... maybe later, if he wants... I don't think.... Jasper, help." I can't help myself; I laugh. Bella just looks so flustered.

"It's okay, Love. I'm not ready for you to meet my parents either. Alice, I agree with Jasper, calm down." I take Alice by the shoulders and try to stop her bouncing. "You're making me seasick."

"Why don't we all have a seat in the livin' room and ya'll can tell us how it went." Jasper takes Alice by the arm and guides her to the couch. Alice sits on the couch and Jasper sits on the arm behind her. Bella looks at me apologetically. I give her hand a squeeze. We walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I wrap my arm around her shoulders while Alice takes one of her hands. "So, Edward, how'd ya get her outta the house?"

"I don't think I did anything special. Bella is the brave one here. She did all the work. All I did was promise to never leave her side." I look down into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I kept my promise." I hug her tightly to my side; she smiles.

"I think I may cry; I'm so happy. Now we can double date!" Alice launches herself across the couch and hugs both of us. Jasper pulls her off of us. Bella looks at me apologetically, again. "So, did you have the ravioli? It's divine, isn't it?" Bella and Alice start to talk about the food at the restaurant. I finally tear my eyes from Bella's beautiful face. I look up at Jasper. He motions for me to follow him.

I start to get up and Bella looks at me. "I'll be right back," I say as I kiss her cheek.

"I'm gonna steal 'im for a minute. I need some help cleanin' up the kitchen. C'mon, Edward. Let the women talk." I go with Jasper to the kitchen. I am amazed by what I see. There are Chinese takeout boxes everywhere. "Yeah, I know. Alice nervous eats. She knew that ya'll would go out, but she was still nervous about how Bella'd react. She has panic attacks sometimes." Jasper starts putting the food away so I start to help.

"Um, Jasper, how did Alice know?" She can't possibly see the future, right?

"I have no idea. She just knows things. It's like her sayin' she was waitin' on me. It's like she knew I existed before she even met me. I honestly think she was waitin' on me to decide to take that aerobics class. I'm tellin' ya, it was the best decision of my life." He chuckles as he puts the first containers in the refrigerator.

I hand him two more. "Can I ask you something?" He nods. "How major is this little outing that Bella and I just had? How bad has it been for her?"

"That's two somethin's." I shrug. He stops and closes the refrigerator. "It's major. Alice and I've been together for a little over six months. Bella hasn't gone any farther than Alice's car to unload groceries in that time. She always kept the door open and would run back inside. Sometimes, if the streetlight was out or if she heard a loud noise, she'd have a panic attack and have to be helped back inside. Alice told me that they lived here for six months before she would go outside durin' the daylight."

"Jesus, Jasper, what happened to her?" What could possibly have her so terrified of the outside world?

"I don't know. Alice says that it's not hers to tell. She says that when Bella is ready, she'll tell me. I kinda thought she'd tell you tonight. Alice said that it crossed her mind, but she's afraid you'll leave her." He leans against the counter. "I told Alice that ya couldn't leave her if ya tried. I know that ya love her. I can feel it. You feel for Bella what I feel for Alice. She's your air. You can't breathe without her, right?"

I smile and nod my head. "You're right. I love her more than I ever thought I could love another person. She's my life. I want so badly to help her; to make her happy. I know I'm not good enough for her. I've done some horrible things. But I _want_ to be good enough. I want to be the man that deserves her. I want her to love me too." I look down at my feet. If Jasper knew half of the shit I've done, he'd throw me out of this apartment.

I feel his hand on my shoulder, "Man, ain't any of us good enough. No matter what kinda life we lead, we ain't ever good enough for those heavenly creatures in that other room. We just have to do our best and hope that it's enough. She does love ya, Edward. I can feel it comin' off of her too. You're gravity to her. You hold her to the earth and keep her safe." He steps back and starts putting away the food again. "Just don't fuck it up." Why do people keep saying that to me?

Jasper and I finish putting away all of the food. I suggest that we do leftover Chinese tomorrow night instead of pizza. There's enough in the refrigerator to feed half the population of China. Jasper laughs at me and says that he'll run it by Alice, but that I shouldn't hold my breath. We go back to the living room. Bella and Alice are holding each other and crying. I look at Jasper and mouth: 'What happened?' He mouths back: 'Good tears. Happy.' I nod. Then I shrug. I don't know what to do. He walks over to Alice and takes her by the shoulders. He gently separates them and hands Alice a tissue from the box on the coffee table. I sit down next to Bella and hand her a tissue too. She turns and curls into my arms. I smile over her shoulder at Jasper and Alice.

"Well," Jasper starts, "I think we've all had enough tears for one night. Alice darlin', Edward thinks that we should eat the leftover Chinese tomorrow night instead of pizza. How does that sound to you?"

Alice's head snaps around to me and she yells, "Have you lost your mind!" Bella starts to laugh hysterically. Jasper smiles a knowing smile. The fucker set me up. Alice lectures me on the importance of the pizza/chick flick combination. Bella just looks at me like I should have known better. Jasper falls off of the arm of the couch laughing. I glare at him; pay back's a bitch. I really like Bella's friends.

We laugh and talk until almost midnight. I need to go, so I ask Bella to walk me to the door. We get to the stoop and she closes the door. I now know how big a deal that it is for her to do that. I pull her into my arms and kiss her lips. "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for going out with me."

"Thank you, Edward, for being so understanding. I feel safe with you." She looks down as if she's embarrassed.

"What is it, Love?" I ask

"I want to say something to you, but I'm afraid... I'm afraid you'll run away," she whispers.

"Bella, I'll never leave you. You can tell me anything. I... I... well, I uh... I care about you a lot, Bella." Why can't I just say it?

"You care about me?" she asks with tears in her eyes. Oh, God, please don't cry.

"It's more than that, Bella. I just... I haven't ever... I don't know how to say it. I'm an attorney and I don't know how to say it. I'm an idiot." I smack my forehead with my hand. She's crying now and I'm dying on the inside. "Please, Bella, please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. I love you, Bella. Please don't cry. I love you." Oh my God, I think I just said it.

She looks at me through he tears. "You. Love. Me?" I nod and wipe the tears from her cheek. "Really?"

"With all my heart, Love. I love you with all I am. You are my life now." I wipe the tears from her other cheek.

"Oh, Edward, I love you too. I was afraid to tell you; I was afraid you would run away." She throws herself against me and I wrap my arms around her. "I love you. I love you," she says into my chest.

"I won't run away, Bella. Shit, now I don't want to leave. I can't stay tonight. It's too soon." I say kissing her hair repeatedly.

She looks up and smiles. "You're right. I'm not ready for you to stay the night, but I don't want you to leave either. Being apart from you is ...."

"Difficult. I know; it's almost painful for me. All I can think about is how soon I can be with you again. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay. What do we do?" This is completely unknown territory for me. She's going to have to help me with this one.

"Go home, but call me when you get there so I know that you made it. Then come back to me tomorrow." She stretches up and kisses me.

That little peck wasn't enough. I pull her to me and kiss her passionately. I want to take her, now. I want to make love to her. I want to show her how I feel. I want to kiss every inch of her body. I want to make her mine. I want to be hers. I pull back to look at her. I don't want to leave. "I love you."

"I love you, too. As much as I hate it, you should go. Call me when you get home." She pulls away from me and an all too familiar ache forms in my chest. It's like a knot. I feel it the whole time we're apart. I hate it.

I sigh. "Go back inside. I don't want you standing out here without me beside you." I kiss the hand that I'm still holding. "I'll call you in a minute." I intend on making the fastest trip home ever.

~*~*~*~

I call Bella as soon as I get in the front door of my townhouse. We talk for a few hours; until we're both too tired to function. I promise to be back at her place by 5:00 tomorrow afternoon. She and I have the task of picking the movie.

I'm having the hands down best dream of my life when my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID; it's Cynthia. I hit ignore and roll over. Maybe I can get back into that dream. Bella looked so good in that white gown, but I bet she'll look better when it hits the floor. I'm drifting back to sleep when the phone rings again. CYNTHIA! I'm going to kill her. "What!? What!? What!? What do you want!? Jesus Christ, Goddammit, what!?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. Wakey, wakey, Eddie. It's time to tell Cynt how it went last night," she sing-songs to me.

"Fuck off," I say as I close the phone. I throw it into the laundry basket at the foot of my bed and roll back over. I can barely hear it as she calls back. "Leave a message, bitch," I mumble.

The landline telephone starts ringing next. God, how I hate her right now. I cover my head with my pillow and let it go to the machine. Even through the pillow I can hear it ringing again. I remove the pillow and hear the cell phone too. She's calling both phones at the same time. I crawl to the foot of the bed and fish out the cell phone. "Please leave me alone," I whine.

"Don't make me call Bella and ask her. She knows me now. It wouldn't freak her out as badly as it would have before. If you hang up again, I'm calling her," Cynthia threatens.

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't you have to be at church soon? Go teach someone something." The more I talk, the more awake I get. I want to go back to half naked Bella.

"It's not my Sunday to teach. We don't have to be there until 10:45." I hear Ted in the background telling her to leave 'the poor boy' alone.

"Listen to Ted; leave the poor boy alone. I was having an exceptionally good dream that I'd like to get back into. So, if you'll excuse me, I will talk to you later."

I start to close the phone when I hear Cynthia say, "Fine, I'll just call Bella and talk to her for a little while. I'm sure there are some things that she'd like to know about you. I can fill her in."

"I hate you," I deadpan. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she says. I sigh and start telling her about last night. I tell her about Bella not leaving the apartment after dark for a year and a half. "Why?" she asks.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me and you said to not push her for too much information. I did what you told me to do." See, I can follow instructions.

"And how did that work for you?" she asks.

"Best advice ever." I can almost hear her smile through the phone. I tell her about how I helped Bella go out for the first time in over a year. I tell her about the restaurant. I tell her everything until I get to the part where we said that we love each other. "And that was it. I'm going back over there tonight for pizza and a movie with her friends."

"You're leaving out something." _How does she know?_

"No, I'm not," I say a little too quickly.

"Yes, you are. Your voice changes when you try to hide something from me. It goes up an octave. What aren't you telling me?" Shit! She knows me too well.

"My voice does not change." Does it? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine. I'll just call Bella. I have a little time before church. Hell, for this I may even skip it this Sunday." Oh, fuck me. She'd do it too.

"Are you going to threaten to call her anytime I refuse to give you all the information you want?"

"Yes; but unlike a true threat, I will follow through. You know this. So, what are you leaving out?"

Damn. "I told her that I love her. Are you happy now?"

"Woo hoo! Hey, Ted! Our boy told Bella that he loves her!" I hear Ted say 'way to go' in the background. "That's great, Edward. I'm so happy for you."

"Why are you so happy? You don't know if she said it back."

"Of course she did. I could tell when I met her Monday that she loves you," she says excitedly. "This is great. This is just what you need. I'm so excited for you. So, you're seeing her again tonight?"

"Yes. Apparently, I have a standing date every Sunday, since I'm part of the family now. Alice officially welcomed me last night. I really like her friends. Alice is a lot to handle sometimes, but she's funny as hell. I think Jasper and I are going to be really good friends too. He's easy to talk to. They both love Bella so much."

"When are you going to introduce her to your friends?"

"She's met you." Who else does she need to meet?

"What about Emmett?" she asks.

"Oh, God," I groan. "Do I have to? He'll just embarrass me."

"As annoying as he is, he's still your friend. He does care about you, in his own way."

What's this? "Are you defending Emmett?"

"If you tell him, I'll deny it and break both your legs. Lay down some ground rules like you did with me and introduce him to her."

"You didn't exactly follow the rules." As I recall, Cynthia tried to embarrass me as much as possible. It was not fun.

"And neither will he, but it will give you an excuse to punch him when he breaks one. Just think about it. I have to go. Call me later if you need anything."

"Sure. I'm going back to sleep now so I can try to resume my dream. Don't call back, okay?"

"It was that good?" She sounds surprised.

"'Good' would be an understatement. Bye." I close the phone and roll over. After tossing and turning for an hour, I finally get up and trudge downstairs. I'm too anxious to see Bella to sleep. I put on a pot of coffee and sit down with the remote to wait for the coffee to make. I'm flipping channels when my phone rings. Damn, I'm popular today. "Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hey, dumbass. How did it go last night?" Emmett asks.

"It went great." I adamantly refuse to give him any details. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She didn't break up with me. It was a small issue that had to be taken care of; no big deal." That is all he's getting.

"Great! See, you psyched yourself out for nothing. Hey, you want to play a couple of holes this afternoon?" He wants to go golfing.

"You must be caught up with your caseload." Emmett is on the fast track to partner. I was on the same track two years ago; before the incident. It rarely leaves you time for a personal life. I'm suddenly glad that my train jumped the track. I have limitless free time to spend with Bella.

"Yep. So, how about we play eighteen and drink twenty-four?" He wants to play eighteen holes and drink a case of beer. Not the best idea for me.

"I can't, Man. I have to be at Bella's at 5:00. It's pizza and movie night."

"You are so whipped," he teases.

"Yes, I am. You should try it sometime. It's wonderful."

"When do I get to meet this ch... Bella?"

"Good boy, you remembered. And you don't." No way; no how; not going to happen.

"Edward, come on. You let Cynthia meet her," he whines.

"That was a disaster. I really don't get a kick out of being embarrassed." Emmett would be so much worse than Cynt.

"I won't embarrass you." That's a lie!

"Yes, you will." He'll have me so red, I'll glow.

"I'll behave; I promise. Please?" he begs.

"I'll think about it." I've thought about it; still a no. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun tonight on you _date_." I hang up on him before he can tease me anymore. He wonders why I won't let him meet Bella. I look at the clock and decide that noon isn't too early to call my love. I get up and make myself a cup of coffee. I grab my cell off the bar and call Bella.

"Edward," she answers. She sounds so excited. "I was just thinking about you. I miss you. I can't wait until 5:00. Please come over earlier."

"I can leave right now, Love, if you don't mind unshowered, pajama wearing Edward." She giggles into the phone. "Seriously, I can come over anytime you want me to; I just need to shower and get ready first. Do you want me to come over now?"

"Would it be selfish of me to say yes?" she asks.

"Only if it would selfish of me to want you to say yes." Please be selfish, Bella.

"Let's be selfish together." YES!

"I'll be there in less than an hour. Just let me get ready. I'll see you soon." She giggles again. "Bella," I say softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispers. "Hurry, I miss you."

"See you in a minute." I feel like I'm in high school again. I hang up the phone and pour the coffee down the sink. I take the stairs two at a time. I take the world's quickest shower. I shave faster than lightning. I grab the first clothes my hand hits in the closet and jerk them on. I'm showered, shaved, dressed, and out the door in fifteen minutes. I stop by Kress's for a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. I'm at Bella's less than an hour after we've gotten off the phone.

I ring the doorbell. The door opens and there's Alice. She launches herself at me. I almost drop the flowers. "Edward! I'm so happy you're here. Come in. Bella's almost done getting ready." She releases me from her death grip hug and I walk into the apartment. Bella steps out of her room. She is a vision.

I walk toward her. "These are for you," I say holding out the flowers to her. "You look lovely." She takes the flowers and sniffs them. I can't stop staring at her. She's too perfect for me. I'll never deserve her. "I'm here; do with me as you will."

"Do I need to leave?" Alice asks. I had forgotten she was here.

Bella rolls her eyes. "No. Thank you, Edward, they're beautiful. You're spoiling me, you know?" She walks toward the kitchen, so I follow.

"That's kind of the idea." She reaches for a vase in the cabinet. I step behind her and get it down for her.

She turns to smile at me. "Thanks," she says. "Do you still want to see the rose gardens?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Is that what you want to do before chick flick night?"

"I think I do. The website says that this is the best time to see them in bloom. We can be back before 6:00, right?"

"You better be back before 6:00 with an appropriate movie," Alice yells from the living room.

"Eavesdropper!" Bella yells back.

"Should we pick up the pizzas while we're out?" I ask Bella.

"Yes," Alice answers me.

"Let's go," Bella says as she walks into the living room with the lilies. She places them on the coffee table. "Any special requests?" she asks Alice.

"Nothing with guns or robots," she says.

"So nothing good," I tease her.

"Watch it, Masen. You're the newbie here. Don't make me have to haze you," she says as she points a tiny finger at me.

"I'm _so _scared," I deadpan.

Bella looks at me and says, "You should be. Let's go so we can see everything and get back here in time." She takes my hand and starts for the door. She stops and turns back to Alice. "Call me if you get an inspiration. I have no idea what to pick for tonight."

"No problem. You kids have fun," she says with a wave.

"I feel bad leaving her all alone. Maybe we should have asked her to come with us," I say as I help Bella into the car.

"Don't feel bad. Jasper will be here in a little bit. Trust me, she would much rather be with him and we don't want to be in the apartment with them." I get what she's saying. I chuckle and shake my head as I walk around the car and get in.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 17 – Miss Bliss**

I have lived in pure bliss for the last month of my life. I see Bella almost everyday at lunch and I talk to her before I drift off to sleep every night. I haven't had a nightmare in a month. We've even started spending Friday nights together. We have a routine, which is good for Bella. She seems more relaxed. Jasper told me that a few days ago, she and Alice went to the grocery store together – after dark. We've even gone on two double dates with Jasper and Alice. I'm so proud of her; she's making progress. It's been wonderful. I'm hoping that she will soon want to tell me what happened to her.

I've been sneaking out to lunch for the last several weeks. On a few occasions, Emmett has caught me and I've had to text Bella to let her know that I wouldn't be at the café that day. I've started using the service elevator to get to the side door of the building. My luck runs out today. As I step out into the daylight, I run into Emmett, literally. His enormous frame nearly knocks me to the ground. "Holy hell, what are you doing out here?"

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I was going to lunch. I think I need to go the emergency room now," I say as I rub the back of my neck. There's nothing like running into an immovable object to rattle your frame. I think I may have whiplash.

"So, are we going to that little café around the corner so I can meet Bella?" Uh, oh. He knows.

"No. I thought I'd go to McDonald's and grab a cheeseburger today." I take out my phone to text Bella. Emmett snatches it out of my hand. "Don't do that, Emmett." I glare at him. "Give me the phone."

"Nope," he says. "I want to meet the chick that has you all happy all the time. Cynt has already filled me in on a lot of stuff. I want to meet Bella."

"Not today, Emmett. Give me my phone." I snatch at my phone in Emmett's hand. He holds it over his head like a six year old. "Quit being a child, Emmett. Give me the phone."

"Nope," he says as he starts walking down the sidewalk toward the café.

I follow him. "I'm serious, Emmett; give me the phone. We're not doing this today." I lunge at him and grasp for the phone again. He starts walking faster. "I'm going to kill you, asshole," I say as I lunge for him again. Emmett breaks into a run so I give chase. He stops suddenly. I look around and realize that I am standing in front of the Last Chance Café. Emmett has a shit eating grin on his face. I look inside the restaurant. Bella is looking at me with a lopsided grin. She slowly raises one hand and waves. I realize that I have just chased a grown man around the corner and am now holding onto him for dear life. We look ridiculous. I told him I didn't need any help; I can embarrass myself just fine. "I hate you," I mumble as I release him. He hands me the phone and walks into the café.

"Which side?" he asks.

"Fuck you," I say under my breath. I don't want to do this today. I know that he's going to say something bad and I'm going to have to kill him.

"I'll just ask her," he says as he points to Bella. She looks behind herself and then looks back at me. I mouth 'sorry' to her. She laughs and points to a booth by the window. Emmett walks over to the booth and sits. I reluctantly follow.

"You listen to me," I start before Bella comes to take our orders, "you will not embarrass me anymore than you already have. You will not be rude, crude, or obscene. You will watch your language. Bella is a lady and you will conduct yourself appropriately. Do you understand me?"

"Yep," he says. "Be nice. I got it."

"I'm warning you, Emmett, this is not the day to see how red I can become. I'll let Cynthia do with you as she pleases if you embarrass me." Bella is at our table now to get our drink orders. "Hi, Bella. This is Emmett. He's in the firm with me." I refuse to call him my friend right now.

"Well, hello, Bella. I have heard A LOT about you," Emmett says. I kick him under the table. "Ow! What the fuck...."

"That's one, Emmett," I warn him.

Bella giggles, "I hope it was all good stuff that you heard."

"Definitely! Cynt told me that you are responsible for this sorry sack of shit returning to the land of the living. I had to meet the miracle worker." He extends his hand and Bella shakes it.

"That's two. Do you want to try for three?" I glare at him.

"Oh, Edward, lighten up," Bella chides me. "I like your friends. They're funny."

"He," I gesture toward Emmett, "is not my friend. He is an annoyance that I will deal with when we get back to the office."

"What do you mean? I'm your best friend," he says with a hurt expression on his face. "He's just upset because he thinks I'm going to embarrass him in front of you. Have I done anything that you would find embarrassing, Bella?"

"No, not really. I think you two are funny. You guys are almost as funny as Edward and Cynthia. You have funny friends, Edward. I bet there's never a dull moment." She pats my hand. "Don't be embarrassed, Sweetheart. What can I get you to drink, Emmett?"

"Aren't you going to ask him what he wants?" Emmett says as he points at me.

"I know what he wants," Bella answers.

An evil smile spreads across Emmett's face. "You get the same thing everyday, don't you?"

"No, I don't," I say defensively.

"Well, actually, Edward, you would if I didn't choose for you most days," Bella joins in. I thought she loved me!

"He gets the Reuben, doesn't he?" Not this again.

"Usually." Thanks for the help there, Love.

"You are a sad, sad little man," he says as he shakes his head and laughs.

"I hate you," I tell him. "I really do. I'm not just saying it this time. We are no longer friends."

"Bring him a Diet Coke; same as me. And we'll have whatever you see fit to bring us to eat." He's still laughing and shaking his head. I want to beat the shit out of him.

"I don't want a Diet Coke. I want a Sprite," I say through clenched teeth.

"You'll drink it and be happy," he says.

"Bella, please," I whine. I hate Diet Coke.

"I'll surprise you," she says as she walks away; laughing.

"I'm going to kill you. Better yet, I'm going to let Cynthia kill you with her bare hands. I'm going to sit back and watch her murder you, then I'm going to defend her and get her acquitted. You are a dead man, Emmett." I lean over the table and glare at him.

"I doubt that Cynthia will want to kill me. We've become quite close in the last few weeks," he says with a smug, self-satisfied look on his face.

"Bullshit!" I say as I lean back into the booth. There is no way that has happened.

"You've been a little too preoccupied with Sweet Cheeks to notice that Cynt and I have buried the hatchet."

The only place Cynthia would bury a hatchet with Emmett is in his head. "I don't believe you. And don't call Bella that."

"Ask Cynt. She's on my side with this one. She thinks I should have met Bella weeks ago. Who do you think told me you've been using the side door of the building?" he says, leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms.

Fuck, they have become friends. Why didn't I see it? "That's it; she's fired."

"No she's not. You need her too much. Bella's right; you need to lighten up. I just wanted to meet her, okay? You've made a complete one eighty. The change in you is incredible. I had to know the person responsible."

"I didn't realize it was that obvious," I mumble.

"You are a completely different person now, Edward. You actually have hope in your eyes. It's great to see you back. We've missed you."

"Thanks, Emmett." Okay, maybe I was being a little paranoid. It really hasn't been that bad so far.

"Still mad at me?" he asks.

"Not as much," I say. "Don't push it." I point a warning finger at him.

Bella returns with our drinks. She lightly brushes my hand as she sets down my SPRITE. I love her so much. She goes to another table to take their order. She comes back shortly with our food. "Here you go. A BLT for you, Emmett and a French dip for my sweetie. Can I get you guys anything else?"

"I think Sweetie and I are good," Emmett says.

I shake my head. "Everything is great, Love." I take her hand and squeeze it. She smiles as she goes to check on her other tables.

"I swear to God," Emmett says through a bite of his sandwich, "you two are so sweet, you could give a person diabetes." He swallows and wipes the mayonnaise off of his mouth. "I like her, Ed. You guys should go out with Rose and me one night."

"We'll see," I say as I start to eat. Emmett leaves me alone as long as he has food to shove into his mouth. Bella brings the check to the table and places it between Emmett and me. I push it toward him. He pushes it back. "No way, man. You wanted to come here with me. I didn't invite you. It's your treat." I push it back to him. He picks it up as he curses under his breath. "Are you still getting off work at 4:00, Love?"

"Yep. I have to make a stop before I go home; I'm out of shampoo. I should be home before 5:00 though." She smiles down at me. "Do you want me to call you when I get home?"

"Sure. It gives me something to look forward to. I'll be over around 6:00. Is that still okay?" I have something special planned for tonight. I only hope that Bella is up for it.

"Sure. It gives me something to look forward to," she says with a smile. "I'll talk to you later. It was nice to meet you, Emmett."

"It was nice to meet you too, Bella. Maybe you guys can go out with Rose and me sometime."

"Okay," she says. "I'll call you when I get home."

I take her hand and kiss it. "I love you."

She touches my cheek. "I love you, too."

"YOU. GUYS. ARE. TOO. CUTE!" Emmett says too loudly as he walks past me to the door.

I hit him across the back of the head. "Shut-up."

~*~*~*~

My cell phone rings a little before 5:00. I look at the caller ID and see the word 'Love' on the screen. My Bella is home. "Hello, Love. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes. All I needed was shampoo. Alice gets that expensive stuff. I like good old Suave strawberry. So, what are we doing tonight?" she asks.

"I thought we'd grab a bite at Ipanema and then go over to The Premier. Busted Stuff is playing there tonight." I want her to experience Ipanema. It's such a cool restaurant.

"I've never eaten at Ipanema. What kind of food is it?" There is so much she hasn't been exposed to. I want to give her all of these experiences. I want to give her the world.

"It's Brazilian. You'll love it. Is 6:00 still good?" I hope she says yes, because we have a 7:00 reservation and Ipanema is across town from her apartment.

"Yep. I should probably start getting ready. Alice has a date with Jasper tonight, so I'm on my own. I'll have to curl my hair myself. Don't laugh if it doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to," she warns.

"You always look beautiful. You'd be beautiful bald. I'll see you at 6:00. I love you."

"I love you, too," she says before she hangs up the phone.

I close the phone and go on-line to confirm the tickets for Busted Stuff. I didn't want to finalize the tickets until Bella was okay with it. Busted Stuff is a fairly popular Dave Matthews Band cover band; The Premier will probably be crowded. If it's too much for her we can always leave.

I finish what I'm working on and get ready to leave for the weekend. Cynthia sticks her head in the door. I've haven't spoken to her since I got back from lunch. I'm a little peeved at her. "Is it safe to come in?" she asks.

"Would it matter?" I say, flatly.

"No," she says as she comes in ands sits. "You might as well get over it. You were being unreasonable. According to Emmett, it went well."

"That's another thing; since when are you two best buds?" It's like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone. It's surreal.

"Ever since you quit being 'Emmett, Jr.' and started being yourself again. When he isn't enabling you to ruin your life, he's not so bad. I still wouldn't call him my friend, but he's tolerable," she shrugs. "Besides, we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"You; we both care about you and your well-being. I may not always agree with his methods, but Emmett tries to be a good friend. He's just a little misguided sometimes. I think this Rose person is doing him as much good as Bella is doing you. You know what they say about the love of a good woman."

"Bella is definitely a good woman. Are you about to leave?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you and I were okay." She shouldn't have worried about it. Cynthia's my best friend; I could never stay mad at her for long.

"I'll get over it eventually. I'll see you Monday."

"Okay. Ted and I are going to Port Angeles to see his daughter this weekend, so if you need me you can call me," she says as she stands to leave.

"I appreciate it, but I should be good. Have fun." I wave to her as she leaves my office.

"You, too. Tell Bella I said 'hi'." Cynthia goes back to her desk and grabs her purse. I hear the elevator ding and the doors open then close. I put away the files I've been working on all week. I grab my briefcase and leave the office for the weekend.

I swing by my townhouse to change out of my suit. I'm pulling into the parking lot of Bella's apartment complex just before 6:00. I'm walking to the door as Jasper and Alice are walking out.

"Edward!" Alice exclaims as she hugs me. I've gotten used to this greeting from her and I hug her back.

"Hey, Alice." She lets me go so I can shake Jasper's hand. "Jasper. Where are you two headed tonight?"

"They're performin' _Wicked_ at the Paramount Theatre. Alice got us tickets months ago." I can't tell if he's excited about seeing the play or not.

"I can't wait to see it. I loved the book," Alice gushes. She's bouncing again. I have discovered that this is what she does when she's happy or excited. I guess that tonight it's a little of both. It still makes me slightly seasick.

"Well, you guys have fun." I walk to the door of the apartment and ring the bell. Bella opens the door. She is breathtaking. "Wow," I say. "You look amazing. I'm the luckiest man in the world." I step inside and wrap my arms around her. She melts into me as I kiss her. "Hmm, I've wanted to do that all day."

"Was it worth the wait?" she teases me.

"Definitely. Are you ready to go?" I don't want to be late for our reservation.

"Let me get my shoes." I look down to see her bare feet. Her toenails are red. I smile. "What?" she asks.

"I _love_ red toenails," I say with what I hope is a sexy smile.

"Behave," she says as she slaps my arm and goes to get her shoes.

We walk out the door. I help her into the car, as I always do. We drive across town to Ipanema. Bella is in awe of this restaurant from the moment we walk in the door. The décor is very Brazilian and reminiscent of the beaches of Rio de Janeiro. The food is served in the Brazilian style of Rodizio. You pay a fixed price and the waiters bring an offering of food to each customer at several times throughout the meal, until the customers signify that they have had enough. It's really a lot of fun.

We finally get out of the restaurant at 8:00 and go over to The Premier. Before I go around to help Bella out of the car, I turn to her to ask, "Bella, are you sure that you're up to this? It's going to be really crowded. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Will you be with me the whole time?" she asks.

"Of course, I'll never leave your side. You know that." I would never abandon her, especially in a place like The Premier.

"Then I'll be fine. Let's go in. I'm excited to see Busted Stuff for the first time." She pats my knee, reassuringly.

I run around the car and help Bella get out. We walk to the box office to get our tickets. When we walk through the door, Bella stops suddenly and takes in a quick breath. I wrap my arms around her waist and say to her, "It will be fine. I am right here. I'm not going anywhere." Her body relaxes and she nods. I drape my arm across her shoulders and lead her to a table in the back near the door.

The band takes the stage a short time later. They open with "I Did It", which makes Bella dance in her seat. Toward the middle of their set they play "Crash Into Me". I look over at Bella. She is so amazingly beautiful. I put my arm around her and pull her close to me. "I love you so much," I whisper to her. She turns her face to mine and kisses me. Her tongue flicks out and she licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth so our tongues can entwine. My whole body is suddenly on fire. I want to make love to her so badly. The band begins to play "Lover Lay Down"; it's almost too much for me. I want her so much. The heat from Bella's body, which is pressed against my side, is driving me insane with passion. I don't know how much more I can take.

Finally, after what seems like hours, the band plays the last song, "Everyday". We stand to leave. "Well, what did you think?" I ask her.

"It was great! Almost like hearing Dave himself." She turns to look at me. "Can we see them when they come here again?"

"Who? Dave or Busted Stuff?" I know how she means, but I like to tease her.

"Busted Stuff," she says and hits me on the shoulder.

"Of course, Love, but I thought we could also go to see Dave the next time he's in town." I already have the tickets. I plan on surprising her with them next month.

"Oh, I'd love to. I've never seen him in concert either." I laugh as I help her into the car. We drive back to her apartment. As we enter her apartment I notice that it's eerily quiet.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I ask.

"They're staying at Jasper's tonight. We have the place to ourselves," she says as she peers at me through her eyelashes. She walks slowly toward me. She wraps her arms around my waist. I smile and lean down to kiss her. I scoop her up and walk with her to the couch. I lay her gently down on the couch and deepen the kiss. Her hands twist into my hair. I kiss down her cheek to her neck and back up to her ear. I suck her earlobe into my mouth; she moans. I move my hand up her body to gently caress her breast. It's so firm and perfect. I run my hand under her shirt and hear her take in a breath. God, how I want her. I raise up long enough the open the button on her jeans and to slide the zipper down. I reach around and start to slide her pants down her hips.

"No," she whispers so softly I almost don't hear it. I kiss her again, but she pulls away. "No," she says again. I'm confused.

"Bella, are you alright?" I ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't... I can't... I want to.... Oh, Edward, I want to so badly, but I can't. I don't know if I can. I'm sorry," she says as she drops her face into her hands and begins to cry.

"Bella please don't cry. Tell me what I did wrong." I don't know what just happened. I thought she was ready.

"It's not you, Edward; it's me. I told you that I'm messed up. It's me," she sobs. I reach for her and she pulls away.

"Please, Love, don't push me away. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help." I hate it when she cries. It tears my heart to shreds.

"You can't help me, Edward. You can't take this away. This never goes away. This will be with me forever. I can't outrun it. I can't hide from it. I can never escape. It will never release me." Her body shakes with her sobs. It's killing me.

"What happened to you, Bella?"

"I was... I was raped," she says through her tears. Oh, my God. I reach for her again. I want to hold her and tell her that it's okay. I want to tell her that I love her and that it will be okay; that I will help her, but she pulls away again. I don't know what to do. "It was two years ago," she continues. "I was living in Port Angeles with my fiancé." She takes a ragged breath. "I had won an award for my newspaper column." Her voice catches in the throat. "We were celebrating at a bar." A sob escapes her lips. "I went through the wrong door and he grabbed me from behind." She shudders. Her eyes haven't let her hands. "He had a knife." She swallows and her shoulders sag into her chest. "He raped me," she whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Love. Was the trial hard? Is that why you moved here?" I know how hard the trial is for the victim. I pray a silent prayer that the defense attorney wasn't a heartless fuck, like I was.

She wipes he face with her hand. She still hasn't looked up at me. "There was no trial, Edward. I never saw his face. He said that 'the Beast' had learned his lesson."

My blood runs cold in my veins. "What did you just say?"

"I never saw his face. He stabbed me and left me in the alley to die. I never saw his face," she says.

"No, not that. What did you call him?" Please let me have heard her wrong.

"'The Beast'; it's what he called himself. He said that he had learned his lesson and that there would be no seconds."

I can't breathe. "Oh, my God."

"Edward, are you okay?" She looks up at me, concerned.

"I have to go," I say quickly.

"What?"  
"I have to go. I... There's something I forgot. I have to go back to the office. I have to go."

"Edward?"

"I'll call you later."

"What?"

"I... I love you. I have to go. I'll call you later." I run out the front door and dive into my car. I tear out of the parking lot. This can't be happening. I'm remembering it wrong. I have to be. I race across town to my office. I park in the underground parking area and use my pass card to access the afterhours elevator.

I run to my office and jerk open the file drawer. Please, God, let me be remembering it wrong. I take out the Cavanaugh file. I start flipping the pages. I have to find the notes I made during the trial. Where are those notes?

Fuck. Me. I cover my face with my hand. I made fun of her on the stand. I told her it was ridiculous. I told her that only an idiot would call himself something so stupid during an alleged rape. I accused her of making it up. I humiliated her. It was the turning point of the case. I convinced the jury that she was making the whole thing up. Their expressions changed in that one moment. I knew I had them. I won the case on that one phrase; "The Beast".

What have I done? Why didn't Angela just kill me too? I don't deserve to live. I killed her just as surely as if I had pulled the trigger myself. I damaged the love of my life beyond repair, for what? A car? I killed one woman and ruined another's life for a fucking car. The tears start to flow, landing on the notes in my hands. I knew I didn't deserve her. I knew she was too good for me. I'm no good. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be happy. I deserve to die.

It's all my fault. Bella was raped because of me. If I hadn't gotten James Cavanaugh acquitted, he could never have done this to Bella. And I was proud of myself. How sick is that? I was proud that I got a rapist acquitted. I knew he was guilty. Hell, he all but admitted it to me. But I wanted that fucking car. I did it for a car. How pathetic.

I have to get out of here. I need a drink.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 18 – Grey Goose Loose**

_Neon shines through smoky eyes tonight_

_It's 2 am I'm drunk again_

_And it's heavy on my mind_

"Edward, Edward?! Are you in there?! Open the door, Edward!"

_I could never love again_

_So much as I love you_

_Where you end, where I begin_

_Is like a river running through_

"Move; I have a key."

_Take my heart, take my eyes_

_I need them no more_

_If never again they fall upon_

_The one I so adore_

"Mother fucker. What in the hell has he done?"

_Excuse me please, one more drink_

_Could you make it strong_

_'Cause I don't need to think_

_She broke my heart_

_My grace is gone_

_One more drink and I'll move on._

"Emmett, for Christ's sake turn that shit off and get over here. We have to get him up off the floor."

"Where's the off button?"

_One drink to remember_

_Another to forget_

_How could I ever dream to find_

_Sweet love like you again_

"Fuck, unplug it, Emmett and get over here. Edward, what have you done? Wake up, Edward. How much have you drank?"

"Cynt, there are four empty Grey Goose bottles on the bar."

"There's another half empty one here, but I don't know how much of it he actually drank. The carpet is wet like he spilled most of it. Help me get him on the couch."

"We should call 911. He doesn't look so good. Is he even still breathing?"

"He's breathing but it's shallow. My God, Emmett, what happened to his hands? They're covered in blood. Go get me something to clean the blood off. Edward, please wake up. What happened?"

"Um, Cynt? The mirror in the bathroom is broken and there's blood all over the floor. I think he punched the mirror."

"Christ. Okay, Emmett, just get me something to clean off his hands so I can see how bad it is. What's going on, Edward? Wake up, dammit."

"Here. I really think we need to call for an ambulance. He looks really bad."

"You're probably right. I just can't let him be taken out of here looking like this. You know how he is. You call 9-1-1 while I clean him up a little."

"Okay. Um, yeah, I need an ambulance. I found my friend passed out in his living room. The address is...."

"Why, Edward? What happened between Friday and today?"

"The ambulance is on the way. Why would he do this?"

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to him since Friday afternoon. Everything was fine then. When he didn't show up at the office yesterday, I just assumed that he'd taken the day off since he didn't have anything on his calendar. I only got concerned when Judge Spina called around 11:00 and wanted to know why Edward hadn't been in court this morning. Then I couldn't get him to answer any of his phones. That's when I called you. Could you go upstairs and get him another shirt? I think there's vomit on this one."

"Sure."

"Edward, please don't die on me. You have to wake up. Is it Bella? Did something happen? Please wake up and talk to me."

"The mirror over his dresser and the mirror in his closet are broken too. Why would he do that?"

"This is bad, Emmett. Throw this away. I need another washcloth. I want to wash his face before the ambulance gets here."

"Jesus fucking Christ, there are two more empty bottles in the trash. Was he trying to kill himself?"

"I don't know. I think so. We can't let this get out, Emmett. The firm will fire him and his family...."

"I'll take care of it."

"Could you get me that washcloth?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I'll be back."

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Paramedics!"

"Shit, I thought I had more time. Emmett, the ambulance is here. Hey, he's in here."

"What do we have?"

"His name is Edward Masen. We found him passed out in the floor. We think he may have drunk at least six bottles of vodka. We don't know when he started drinking. The last time either of us talked to him was Friday afternoon."

"Age?"

"He's 34. Is he going to be alright?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm his assistant, Cynthia Williams."

"Does he have any family in the area?"

"His parents, but I don't know how to contact them. Is he going to be alright?"

"I can call them. They know me."

"And you are?"

"Emmett McCarty; I work with him. He's my best friend."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know yet, Ms Williams. He's stable, but unresponsive. When you talk to his family, Mr. McCarty, tell them we're taking him to Harborview Medical Center. They should meet us in the emergency room."

"Can I ride with him?"

"We're really not supposed to let anyone but family members do a ride along."

"Please, we're very close friends. I'll stay out of the way. I can't leave him."

"Um, okay. Are we almost ready to load him up?"

"Almost."

"Emmett, call his parents and then come to the hospital. I can't handle this by myself."

"Yeah. Cynt, he's going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so. God, how I hope so."

~*~*~*~

"What do we got?"  
"A 34 year old male; apparent alcohol poisoning. He was found by some friends; passed out in his living room. He's stable, but completely unresponsive. His BP is 150 over 93, his heart rate is 112 bpm, and his temperature is 96.5 degrees. We had a difficult time getting an IV started, he's extremely dehydrated, but we got it and have fluids going into him. Ma'am, you'll have to wait in the waiting room. Dr. Arrington will come find you when she determines the next course of action."

"But...."

"Don't worry, Ms Williams, we'll take care of him."

"Do we know what he drank and how much?"

"The friends that found him said that it appeared that he had drank at least six bottles of vodka, Dr. Arrington."

"What was the timeframe of his consumption?"

"Between three and four days. He was apparently alone. The friends that found him hadn't spoken with him since Friday and he was fine then."

"Well, let's start with a blood alcohol. We need to find out how much we're dealing with here. Whoa, he's seizing! I think it's safe to assume that we've got a real issue here. Get ready to pump his stomach as soon as he stops seizing."

~*~*~*~

"Why would he do this to himself?"

"We don't know Mrs. Masen. Emmett and I have been asking ourselves the same question. He was fine when I left the office on Friday. I don't know what could have happened."

"Thank you so much, Cynthia, for staying with him. There was no indication the last time you spoke with him that he would do this?"

"None whatsoever. He was actually quite happy the last time we spoke. He had plans with Bella. He was really excited."

"Bella?"

"He's been seeing her for about six weeks. He was really happy. It was the happiest I'd seen him since... well, you know."

"Yeah, Bella had really turned him around. I don't think he's had a drink in the six weeks he's been with her; except for this weekend, of course. Cynt's right, Mrs. Masen; he was happy."

"I just wish he'd wake up and tell us what happened. I can't stand to see him in that hospital bed. He's so pale; he's almost blue. Oh, God, I could have lost him. I could have lost my baby."

"Shh, it's okay. We didn't lose him. He'll wake up soon."

Knock, knock. "Excuse me. I wanted to check in on him again."

"Dr. Arrington, come in."

"Edward is a lucky man. He could have very easily died from this. We're still not sure of the extent of the damage to his body. He may have some neurological damage as well."

"Oh, God!"

"The chances of that get less and less the sooner he wakes up. I anticipate he will wake up tonight or tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not right now."

"Well, I'll be around in the morning. If you need anything, just press the call button. He's going to be fine. It's just a waiting game now. We have to wait for him to wake up. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, doctor."

"Was he depressed?"

"He wasn't Friday. That was the last time any of us talked to him."

"Do you know if something happened to make him... suicidal?"

"What?"

"Mrs. Masen, anyone that consumes that much alcohol in that timeframe is usually trying to kill themselves."

"Edward wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sure you're right. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Please excuse me. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Edward wouldn't try to kill himself, would he?"

"Honestly, Mrs. Masen, I don't know. He was so blissfully happy. I'm afraid that if Bella broke up with him this weekend, he just might do something that stupid."

"I wish he'd wake up and tell us something."

~*~*~*~

"Hey, I took care of everything at work. I told Carlisle that when he didn't show up for work two days in a row, we went to his apartment and found him vomiting in the bathroom. I told him that it was severe food poisoning and that he's in the hospital for treatment for that and severe dehydration."

"Perfect, Emmett. I cancelled all of his appointments and court appearances for the rest of the week. I told them he was ill and in the hospital. I didn't elaborate, so your story to Carlisle should work. He should be waking up this morning. At least that's what we're hoping for anyway."

"Where's his mom?"

"She went home to shower and change. I think she's going to bring his father back with her."

"Hmm, that should be interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're here, you'll see. Edward, Sr. is not the most pleasant person to be around. Oh, I found something else. I went in his office. His bottom file drawer was a mess and the Cavanaugh file was open on his desk. His trial notes were on top."

"He hasn't looked at that file in years. Why would he have it out now?"

"I don't know. Do you think it triggered this reaction in him?"

"I guess it could have. I wish he'd wake up and tell us something. I hate all this speculating."

"Uh."

"Did he just make a noise?"

"Uh, where...."

"Edward, Edward, wake up."

"Bella...."

"Edward Masen, open your eyes and talk to me right now. I mean it, dammit. I've had enough of this. You owe Emmett and me an explanation. Wake your sorry ass up!"

"Go away...."

"I will not. You've scared the shit out of us and you will tell us what happened. Open your eyes!"

"Bella... all my fault... monster.... the beast... all my fault...."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Maybe he's having a dream or he's hallucinating."

"Bella... my fault... raped... my fault... the beast... Angela... my fault...."

"I think you're on to something, Emmett. Go to the office and get that file. I think our answer is in it."

~*~*~*~

I open my eyes and everything is glaringly white. I smell antiseptic. My head is killing me. Where am I? I turn to my right. My mom is here. "Edward?"

"What, Elizabeth?" I hear my father say to my left. I close my eyes and groan. This should be fun.

"I think your son is waking up."

"It's about time. It was getting ridiculous. What the fuck, Junior? Were you trying to kill yourself? Have you completely lost your fucking mind? Do you have any idea what a suicide would do to this family? How dare you jeopardize my name like this." My father yells at me.

"Edward!" my mother exclaims.

"Shut-up, Elizabeth. You're the reason he's such a pussy. You coddled him too much. He needs to hear this. He never thinks of anyone but himself." I can hear the contempt oozing from my father's mouth.

"I guess I get that from you, huh Dad?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he sneers at me.

"You know exactly what I mean. All you've ever cared about is what other people think or how other people see you. You want to know what people think of you, DAD. They think you're a pompous, self-righteous ass. I thank God that I didn't turn out like you. Lord knows you tried. You should be ashamed of how you treat Mom. Maybe if you cared more about how you're family thought of you, you'd be able to see how fucked up you are."

"I'm fucked up?" he says with disbelief.

"Just get out. I don't want you here. Leave!" I scream, making my head pound.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your father and you will show me the respect I deserve."

"You earn respect, DAD. You've never done anything respectable in your life. Leave. Get Out!"

"You little prick! You've never been anything but a disappointment. A. God. Damn. Disappointment! I don't know why I was surprised by this latest fuck up of yours. Come on, Elizabeth, we're leaving."

"But I don't...."

"Just go, Mom. Come back later... without him. I have a splitting headache. I just want to sleep, okay?" I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"I love you, sweetheart," she says as she pushes the hair off my forehead.

"I love you too, Mom. I'm sorry." I can't believe I'm putting her through this. I really am a fuck up.

"Elizabeth," my father bellows. My mother jumps at the sound and looks at me apologetically. I try to smile as she backs out the door.

I lay my head back on the pillow. I'm obviously in a hospital, but I'm not sure how I got here. I have vague memories of Emmett and Cynthia talking to me or each other. I can't tell. I think there was an ambulance ride. Or I could have hallucinated it all. I drank A LOT of Grey Goose.

The one thing I remember clearly is Bella. It's all my fault. Everything that happened to her is my fault. The rape, losing her job, her fiancé leaving, having to move away from her dad, not being able to leave the apartment; it's all because of me. I ruined her life. I'm a monster. She's better off without me.

~*~*~*~

"Edward?" I feel a hand touch my arm.

I slowly open my eyes. "Hi, Cynt. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I found you, you asshole. Emmett and I are the ones that got you to the hospital. We saved your life. Do you mind telling us why we had to?" I can't tell if she's angry or upset. Neither emotion is good.

"You should have left me at the townhouse to die," I mumble and turn my head toward the windows.

"Edward," Emmett says softly, "what happened? Did it have something to do with the Cavanaugh case?"

I groan. "How much do you know?"

"We know that you got the file out and had your trial notes out. We also know that sometime between Friday afternoon and Tuesday afternoon you drank at least six bottles of vodka all by your lonesome. We would like for you to fill in the blanks," Cynthia says. "If you don't mind." Definitely angry.

"It's all my fault," I whisper.

"Yes, you've said that already. Now we want to know what 'it' is." Cynthia holds up the Cavanaugh file. "What in here made you try to kill yourself?"

"Bella was raped two years ago," I start.

"What!?" they say in unison.

"When she lived in Port Angeles. I'm almost positive that it was James. If I hadn't gotten that acquittal, he could never have done that to her. I ruined her life. It's all my fault."

"How do you know it was James," Emmett asks.

"Remember how I bragged about the turning point in the trial? The phrase that I said proved that Angela made the whole thing up?"

"Not really," Emmett says.

"It's in the file. She said that he called himself 'the Beast'. I let her have it for that one. I called it ridiculous. I called her stupid. She wasn't the stupid one. I was; James Cavanaugh was. He called himself the same thing to Bella. When he was raping her, he called himself 'the Beast'. She never saw his face, but she remembers him saying that before he stabbed her and left her to die. It's all my fault. Angela should have shot me instead of herself." The tears are streaming down my face. I'm pathetic. I wish they had let me die on my living room floor.

"Oh, Edward, how awful. How did Bella take it when you told her about it?" Cynthia asks as she takes my hand.

"I didn't tell her. I wasn't sure I was remembering it correctly. I had to check. I went back to the office and got the file," I explain.

"But you did tell her later, right? You didn't just leave her hanging after she told you she was raped, did you?" I turn to look out the windows. "Oh, Edward. You didn't? How could you? She probably thinks you left her because she was raped. What were you thinking?" Cynthia chastises me.

"I wasn't... I wasn't thinking. I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I just had to get out of there and check. I panicked. And then, when I confirmed it, I was too ashamed to go back to her. I needed a drink. It's fucked up. I'm fucked up. I don't know what to do now," I sob. I'm so ashamed of myself. I should have died in the townhouse.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down," Emmett says. "We'll figure it out. But first, you have to get out of this hospital. We can fix it, but you have to be healthy. You can't do this again, Edward."

"We'll never fix this. I've fucked it all up. I fucked it up even before I met her." I cover my face with my hands. "She could never hate me as much as I hate myself."

"We'll fix it," Emmett says again. Just get some rest. Cynt and I will be back tomorrow to take you home. We'll start working on a game plan then. Rest."

I watch them walk out the door. I don't see how we can ever fix this. I ruined her life... twice.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 19 - Recovering**

"Good morning," Dr Arrington says as she enters my room not long after I wake from a fitful and completely useless sleep. The nightmares are back, but now they're much worse.

"Sure, come on in, Doc. I wasn't trying to rest or anything." Doctors and lawyers have a traditionally antagonistic relationship. I know that this woman saved my life, but old prejudices die hard. Just to fuck with them, most lawyers call them physicians. After all, I am technically a doctor myself; I have a juris doctorate.

"How are we feeling this morning," she says as she reviews my chart. "How's the head?"

"Pounding, but then again I did drink my body weight in vodka. I guess a headache is the least of my worries, right?" I've probably done irreparable damage to a majority of my internal organs.

"Yes, if I were you, I'd be quite concerned with the state of my liver. I would also be apologetic to my stomach lining and would be mourning the loss of brain cells," she looks up with a smug smile. "But that's just me."

"When do I get to go home?" I ask, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I'm concerned about that. Mr. Masen, since we are alone here, I feel I can be blunt and ask you this; let me know if it's over the line," she says as she closes my chart and looks at me.

"If you are about to ask me a personal question, you might as well call me Edward," I say. "And even if you are over the line, I doubt that I will call you on it. After all, whatever I say to you is protected by the physician-patient privilege. Is it not?"

"Yes, Edward, it would be. Were you trying to kill yourself, Edward?" she asks directly.

"Wow! You don't mess around, do you?" She didn't even attempt to lead up to it.

"No, I don't. I said something to your mother about it, of which I am sorry, and she was adamant that you would never do that. Did you?" She isn't going to let it go, is she?

I don't really want to answer her so I go into evade mode. "Did I do what, Dr. Arrington?"

"Deborah," she says.

"Did I do what, _Deborah_?" Maybe if I keep evading the question she'll go away.

"Did you attempt suicide? Did you try to kill yourself?" Nope. She's more persistent than I thought.

"Yes and no," I say, giving her a very lawyer-like answer.

"See, this is why doctors hate lawyers. Getting you to answer a simple question is like pulling teeth. You know how to evade. If you want out of here, you had better give me a straightforward answer. I'm your ticket home," she says, threatening me.

"Yes, I wanted to die. No, I don't think I was consciously trying to kill myself. It's complicated." That's an understatement.

"I think I can keep up." She isn't about to give this a rest.

"I love a woman. I ... did something... to damage her... irrevocably. I ruined her life. I ruined a lot of lives. I don't deserve her. I can't fix it. I don't want to live without her. I don't deserve to be near her. I'm not... worthy... of her. I hate myself. I hate my life. I..." I look down at my bandaged hands, "hate." I flex my fingers to feel the pain.

"What happened to your hands?" she asks.

"Mirrors," I whisper, still flexing my fingers. I deserve the pain.

Dr. Arrington, Deborah, reaches over and stills my fingers. "Please don't tear the stitches. What about the mirrors did you find so offensive?"

"It was the monster looking back at me that was offensive. The mirrors were simply innocent bystanders," I say with a shrug. "I can't stand the sight of myself right now."

"Interesting. Physically, you are fine to be released. I'm worried more about you mentally. I'm concerned that I will see you again in a few days. I may not be able to save you a second time." She looks at me like she's studying me. "I'm debating on placing you on a 72 hour psych hold."

"I won't do it again," I say quickly. I don't want to extend my stay, especially in the psychiatric ward.

"You'd say anything to get out of here," she says with a knowing smirk.

"No, really, I won't do it again. I saw my mother's face. I can't do it to her. I'm all she has. It would kill her too. She's been through too much in her life already. She doesn't deserve this." As much as I may deserve to be in pain, my mother does not. She suffers enough at the hands of my father.

"You need counseling." I shake my head. "You aren't leaving here until you agree to talk to someone about your issues. I have a colleague that I think you would benefit from talking to. This is her card." She holds out a business card. I reluctantly take it from her.

"I've tried counseling. It doesn't work," I say as I drop the card onto the blanket. I have no desire to be doped or propositioned, thank you.

"I think you'll find Dr. Stricklin to be different from what you expect a psychiatrist to be. Anyway, if you don't agree to talk with her at least twice, I'm going to put you on that 72 hour hold. You'll have to talk to someone then. I can guarantee that Dr. Stricklin is infinitely more qualified to handle your situation than anyone on the fourth floor."

Did she just threaten me? "So, I can't leave until I agree to talk to this Dr. Stricklin person?"

"That's right," she says as she hands me the phone. "Shall I dial?"

~*~*~*~

I make an appointment with Dr. Stricklin for the next afternoon. Deborah let's me know that if I cancel the appointment, she will know, and she'll have me involuntarily committed. I know that she can't really do that, but I'm not going to cancel the appointment. She officially releases me, so I call my mother to see if she's coming by to help me get home. She makes an excuse and says that she's already talked to Emmett. I'm not surprised. She's never been able to stand up to Father. I tell her I love her and promise to call her when I'm settled at home. I call Emmett to see when to expect him. He says that he and Cynt are on their way.

I get up and go into the tiny bathroom. Cynthia has brought me a few things from home. I look in the mirror and shudder. I hate the reflection. I sigh and rub my face. I have the beginnings of a beard. I should shave. I look in the toiletries bag that Cynthia brought and find shaving cream and a disposable razor. I shave. I brush my teeth. I shower. I wash my hair. I put on the clothes Cynthia brought me. I do normal things and feel abnormal doing them. It all seems so meaningless now.

Cynthia and Emmett are waiting on me when I step out of the bathroom. "Hi," I say. Cynthia stands and wraps her arms around me. I hear her sniffle and a tear slides down my cheek. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Don't ever do this to me again," she says through clenched teeth. She's trying hard to not cry.

"Yeah, Ed," Emmett says as he pats me on the back. "We need you. Don't be stupid again, okay?" I nod and reach out to squeeze his shoulder.

"I tried to call Bella," Cynthia says. My eyebrows shoot up. Is she okay? "Someone, who wasn't Bella, answered her phone. When I identified myself, she went into a tirade. Something about comatose and hard work going down a drain. She was yelling and I didn't get it all. I tried to interrupt, to find out what she was talking about, but she just told me to never call Bella's phone again. Then she said that if she never saw you again it would be too soon. She hung up on me. When I tried to call Bella's phone again it went straight to voicemail. I left three messages, but no one has called me back."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. "It's just as well. I only hurt her. I'm not good enough for her."

Cynthia hits me, hard, on the shoulder. "You are not allowed to talk like that. We _will_ fix this. It will just be a little harder than we originally thought. Let's get you home. We can start coming up with a strategy there." Emmett gathers up the bags. Cynthia gently takes my hand as we walk to the elevators. I give her hand a squeeze, ignoring the pain, or maybe enjoying it. I don't know what or how to feel right now.

As we step into the elevator and the doors close, I turn to face them. "I promise you both that I will never do this again. It was selfish. Like I told the doctor, I don't think I was consciously trying to kill myself. I don't know what I was trying to do, but I promise that you will never find me unconscious in my living room again. I'm so sorry to have done this to the two of you. A man couldn't ask for better friends."

Cynthia hugs me again and this time Emmett joins in; wrapping his huge arms around both of us. Cynthia wiggles us free and takes my face I her hands. She pulls my face down so she can look me in the eyes. "We love you, Edward. We want the best for you. Please tell me that you are going to get some help."

"I am. I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with a psychiatrist, Dr. Stricklin. I'm going to get some help. I promise." I wrap my arm around her shoulders and give her a squeeze. "Thanks for hanging in there with me. I know I'm a mess."

The elevator doors open and we walk outside. Cynthia goes to get her BMW. Emmett turns to me and says, "I have an idea."

"'Bout what?" I ask.

"About how to put Cavanaugh's sorry ass in prison," he says

I shake my head. "He can't be charged with Angela's rape again; double jeopardy. It's a done deal. It's hopeless."

"Not Angela; Bella. I have an idea. We can talk about it when we get back to your place. I have the file in the car. I also have a secret weapon," he says with a confident smile. "I think we can nail the son of a bitch, but it will cost you."

"What else do I have to lose?" I ask.

He looks at me pointedly. "We'll talk about it when we get to your place."

~*~*~*~

Emmett fills me in on what he told them at work about my absence. I ask if they bought it. He says that it seems so. He also tells me that he and Rose took care of the mess at the townhouse before the housekeeper could show up and see it. I owe him – a lot. We walk inside and I can smell the freshly cleaned carpet. I turn to Emmett. "How bad was it?"

"You don't remember?" I shake my head no. "Well, you broke every mirror in the place. You also bled all over the carpet. You evidently vomited in the living room and you poured a lot of vodka into the carpet by the couch. We cleaned up all the glass and mopped the blood off of the tile. Then I had someone come in to clean the carpets. By the way, where are all of the pictures you had sitting around? I know there was one of you and your mom at law school graduation on the entertainment center."

"I put them away. I was having a hard time looking at myself. I still don't really want to see my own face. I didn't do anything like destroy them. I just put them where I wouldn't have to look at them. I remember doing that, so I probably did it fairly early into the bender. Thanks for cleaning up my mess. The housekeeper will be here tomorrow and I really didn't want to have to explain the mirrors and the blood. I don't remember vomiting. I'll have to take your word for that one. How much do I owe you for cleaning the carpet, Emmett?" I ask as I reach for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it," he says, waving me off. "Just swear to me that I won't have to do it again."

"I can do that," I say. "So, what's this idea of yours and how much is it going to cost me?" I could give a shit less what it's going to cost. I have nothing important in my life left to lose.

"It's in the file," he says as he takes it into the kitchen. He puts it on the bar and opens it. Cynthia and I follow him and sit down on the bar stools. "You take meticulous notes. You have your own version of shorthand. It's really amazing. You take down everything almost word for word."

"I know. I came up with it in law school. Everyone always wanted my notes. I don't understand what my shorthand has to do with putting James Cavanaugh behind bars." I'm a little confused. Most of the stuff in that file can't be used to convict anyone.

"You wrote down every word from every conversation you had with Cavanaugh. He all but confessed to you that he did it." My notes on the conversations I had with James Cavanaugh are protected by the attorney-client privilege. They can't be used to convict him of anything.

"I know," I groan. "Don't remind me. It's unforgivable that I got him acquitted. I knew he was guilty. I should have bowed out."

"There's more. The hospital did a rape kit on Angela. His DNA is in the system. If the hospital in Port Angeles did a rape kit on Bella, and I'm fairly sure that they did, then why didn't it hit? Something is fishy with that." That's true. I hadn't thought of that, but I'm still confused.

"I still don't see how this is going to work out or what it's going to cost me. It's just my notes and a fishy DNA theory. Where are you going with this?" I ask.

"You are going to have to break the attorney-client privilege and tell my secret weapon what you know about the Webber rape," he was nonchalantly.

Whoa! "I'll lose my license."

"I told you that it would cost you. And you may not. You could just be sanctioned or suspended." Wishful thinking! Emmett, the eternal optimist, he's lost his mind if he thinks the bar won't strip me of my license.

Cynthia touches my arm. "Edward, what's more important to you: your license to practice law or justice for Bella?"

It takes me less than a second to say, "Bella." I sigh. "I never really wanted to be a lawyer anyway," I mumble. "Who's your secret weapon?"

"Rose, the beautiful assistant district attorney," he says with a smile.

"I have an ace up my sleeve too. Ted's daughter is a homicide detective for the Port Angeles PD. She has friends in the special crimes unit. She can help find out why the DNA didn't hit in the system."

"Wow. It looks like you guys have it all figured out. How long have you been working on this?" I start flipping through the file of the case that has ruined so many lives. I hope that Emmett is right. I hope that everything we need to make it right for Bella is in this file. She deserves justice.

"Emmett started when he found the file on your desk. It took us a minute to figure out your shorthand, but once we had deciphered it, everything just fell into place. We think we can get him convicted of Bella's rape with the corroborating circumstantial evidence in the Webber file. But you will have to break confidentiality. Are you sure you're okay with that?" she asks as she touches my arm again.

"No," I say, "but I want Bella to have what she deserves. She deserves the peace of mind that comes with knowing that your attacker is no longer out there. She deserves to have James Cavanaugh behind bars. Bella is more important to me than my license."

"Bella deserves you too, you know," Cynthia says softly.

"I'm a curse, Cynt. No one deserves me." I should come with a warning label. 'Will ruin your life. KEEP AWAY!'

Cynthia reaches over and places her hand on mine. "Edward Masen, you are not a curse. You are a kind, decent, loving man. Somewhere in life you lost your way and you did a bad thing for a bad person for a bad reason. It doesn't mean that you are cursed. You have worked hard in the last few months to put your life back together. You've had a setback. That's all this is – a setback. You will recover from this. We will help you. You have a whole team working for you and Bella now. We will fix this... for both of you."

I lean over and put my head on her shoulder. She places her hand on my head and strokes my hair. "Thank you," I whisper.

"You're broken right now, Edward. Let us help you put the pieces back together. We can do this. It will work. It's the least we can do for Bella."

I nod my head. "For Bella," I say into her shoulder. "I can do this for Bella."

~*~*~*~

I wake Friday morning with a start. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. I see Bella curled in a ball on the floor of her living room. She's clutching her chest and screaming. I can't get to her. I can only watch her suffer. Blood seeps from her fingers as if she is bleeding from her chest. I yell to her that I love her and that I'm sorry, but she just screams louder. I try to reach out to her, but I can't get to her. She screams... and bleeds. It's horrible. I'm in a cold sweat when I wake and my eyes are wet with tears. Thank God there are no mirrors in the house. I don't want to see how I look. I'm a mess. Maybe Dr. Stricklin can give me something to make me sleep without dreaming.

I call Carlisle to let him know that I'm still alive and I'm home now. He says that I sound weak and wants to know what I ate. I lie and tell him that it was bad shellfish. He tells me to take a few more days to completely recover. I tell him that I plan on being back in the office on Monday. He seems pleased by this. He tells me to give my father and my mother his best. I cringe as I tell him that I will.

I call my mother next to let her know that I made it home. I had forgotten to call her yesterday. I tell her that I'm fine (a lie) and that I don't need anything (another lie). She promises to stop by later to check on me (her turn to lie). I hang up the phone and go back upstairs to take a shower; I have an appointment later.

The phone is ringing as I step out of the shower. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Cynthia asks.

"Okay, I guess. I'm getting ready to go to the psychiatrist." I am fighting the urge to call and cancel the appointment.

"Good, Edward. I was sort of expecting you to cancel the appointment." She knows me too well.

"It crossed my mind, but I think I need to talk to someone. I might as well give this woman a shot. Maybe she can give me something to help me sleep." Valium would be nice.

"You aren't sleeping?" she asks. I can hear the worry in her voice. I hate that I'm making my friends worry so much.

"Oh, I sleep. It's just not a pleasant or a restful experience." It's pure hell seeing Bella curled in a ball on the floor and not being able to go to her to comfort her.

"Nightmares?"

"Nightmares." There should be a better word for what I see when I sleep, but I can't think of one right now; other than hell.

"I'm sorry. Maybe the shrink can help with that. What time is the appointment?"

"One o'clock. What time will you and Emmett be over?" I feel like a child, but I really don't like being alone right now. Cynthia tends to be my rock. I feel like she's the only thing holding me together. Emmett is a good friend and he's helping, but Cynthia is my glue.

"Emmett and Rose will be there at 6:00. They're going to bring you something to eat. I'm going home to call Vicky. I'm going to talk to her about checking on why the DNA didn't hit in the system."

"Oh, okay," I say. Even I can hear the disappointment in my voice. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Edward. I'll come by tomorrow," she says reassuringly.

Relief washes over me. "Thanks, Cynt. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"It's going to be okay, Edward. Talk to the doctor; I mean really talk to her. Let her help you," she pushes.

"I will. I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone and go to the closet to find something to wear. I'm buttoning the last button on my shirt when I hear the front door open. The housekeeper is here. I walk downstairs. "Hi, Jane."

"Mr. Masen! I didn't know that you would be here. Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Yes. I've been… under the weather. I took the week off to recover. I'm headed out to the doctor, so I'll be out of your way soon." I know that she likes for the townhouse to be empty and free of interruptions. I'm not her only job today.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll get started." I watch her walk to the downstairs bathroom. "Um, Mr. Masen? What happened to the mirror?"

I walk to the door of the bathroom and look at the bare wall. "I'm having all of the mirrors in the house replaced. The new ones should be in soon." She looks at me suspiciously.

"Okay," she says slowly. I shrug and go back upstairs to put on my shoes and get my watch. I should leave soon. I hate being late for appointments.

I walk back downstairs and stick my head into the bathroom to tell Jane that I'm leaving. She's still looking at me like something isn't quite right. I force a smile on my face and tell her that her money will be in the usual place. I leave the envelope on the bar as I walk out the door. I drive back to the hospital and go to the outpatient psychiatric center. I park and enter the building. I really don't want to be here. I look on the directory and find Dr. Stricklin's office. I reluctantly enter her office and sign in with the receptionist. I sit near the windows so I can look out at the Seattle sky. Cloudy and drizzly today; kind of like my mood.

I few minutes later, a tall, thin brunette calls my name. I follow her through a door. We start down a short hallway. "What's this shrink like?" I ask the brunette.

"She's a cool person; nice, compassionate, professional. You should get along quite well." She opens a door and motions for me to enter. I walk past her into the room. I look around, but don't see the doctor.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"I'm right here," the brunette answers me. "I'm Dr. Stricklin. It's nice to meet you. Have a seat and we'll get started."

"That was a dirty trick," I say to her as I sit in one of the armchairs in the room.

"Why? What made you assume that I wasn't the doctor?" she asks, sitting across from me while picking up a steno pad and pen.

"I didn't think you would be getting your own patients from the lobby." What kind of doctor does that!?

"Why is that?" she asks as she writes something on the pad.

I lean over to try to see what she wrote. She smiles and pulls the pad to her chest. "Are you going to be one of those shrinks that plays twenty questions every time I come here?"

"Does it bother you?" she asks, smiling.

"I find it pointless." A question can be interpreted in many ways and the answer can be formulated to suit the situation. I'm a master questioner. It's what I do... currently anyway.

"How else do you propose I help you through your issues? I have to find out what the problem is before I can help you solve it. How can I do this without asking you questions?" Ooo, she's good.

"I think I find the whole thing pointless. I don't see how you can help me with anything." I've tried therapy before. I haven't had the best of experiences with it.

"Then why are you here?" Good question.

I pause to think about this. Why _am_ I here? "I don't know," I say after a while. "I think I want help, I just don't think... I don't think...." I pause again.

"What don't you think, Mr. Masen?"

"Edward. I don't think I deserve to be helped. I think I deserve to be miserable." Wow, I've never admitted that to anyone but myself before. She's good.

"Kate. Why don't you think you deserve to be helped?" she asks as she writes something on the pad.

I try again to see what she wrote. She just smiles and puts the pad against her chest. "Didn't Dr. Arrington tell you?" I had assumed that Deborah had filled her in on my situation.

"Deborah and I haven't spoken in several days. Even if I had spoken to her, she would not have discussed you with me, nor will I ever discuss you with her. Is there something I need to know about you, Edward?"

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask.

She writes on the pad again. That's getting annoying. What is she writing? "You could start with what prompted you to call my receptionist and make this appointment."

"Dr. Deborah Arrington. She wouldn't release me from the hospital until I agreed to talk to you at least twice." Well, it's the truth!

"Ah, blackmail. Why were you in the hospital?" she asks.

"I drank six bottles of vodka in three days."

"Oh. That will do it." She scribbles on the damn pad again. "Why did you drink so much vodka?"

"I did something... unforgivable."

"And that's why you're here talking to me? This unforgivable thing?" She asks as she looks at me. What, no writing on the pad, Doc?

"Yes. I feel... guilty. I hate to see my own face. I sometimes think the world would be better if I were dead." Now she writes on the pad.

She looks up and says, "Dying is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. We can work through your problems here, Edward. I want to help you overcome your issues, but you have to trust me. I hope that you will let me earn your trust. I can't make you see me. That's a decision that you have to come to on your own, but know that together we can get through to the other side. I think you can repair yourself. I can help you get all the pieces put back in the right places. Would you like to work with me, Edward?"

I stare at her like she just sprouted a second head. I've never had a shrink say anything like that to me before. "You don't want to fill me with anti-depressants and send me on my way?"

"If you need an anti-depressant, I will prescribe you one, but I would only give you a pill to be used in conjunction with your therapy. You need to talk to resolve your issues. A pill is not a magical fix-all."

"Could you give me something to make me sleep without dreaming?" I ask, looking down at my hands.

"Do you have nightmares, Edward?" she asks.

I lower my head and softly say, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about the nightmares?"

"Not today. I can't... yet." She writes something on the pad. I don't bother trying to look.

"I can prescribe you some Ambien, but I'm only going to give you a week's worth. You need sleep, but you also need to talk about the dreams so that you can overcome them." She gets up to get a prescription pad from her desk. "Will you come back to see me again?" I nod. "Good. I'd like to see you twice a week for a while. Is that okay with you?" I nod again. She hands me the prescription. "I look forward to working with you, Edward. Our time is up for today. Please stop at reception and have Heidi make you two appointments for next week." I mumble thank you. She pats me on the shoulder. "It will get better, Edward. We'll get through it. We'll fix it." I nod. That's what everyone keeps telling me.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 20 – Hold It In**

I watch as he leaves the apartment. He tells me that he loves me and that he'll call me later, but the look on his face.... He's horrified. I watch from the door as his car tears out of the parking lot. I grab my chest. It feels like someone has punched a hole in my chest and is pulling out my heart... my lungs... all of my internal organs. They're being ripped from my body and I have to hold them in. I bend at the waist as I clutch my chest and scream. I have to hold it in! I can't breathe. I fall to my knees. I have to hold it in! I fall to my side and I scream. I scream. He left me. He left me. I thought he loved me. He left me. I scream. My chest is open and my heart is gone. It left with him. He tore it out and it hurts. Oh, God, it hurts. I scream. I have to hold it in.

~*~*~*~

"Why is the door unlocked? Bella never leaves the door unlocked." I can hear Alice and Jasper outside, but I can't move. It just hurts so much. The door hits my feet as Alice opens it. "Bella! What happened?!" She stoops down to brush the hair from my face. "Jasper, help me get her up. Bella, honey, what's wrong? What happened? Is it Edward?" Jasper picks me up and carries me to the couch. He sits me down. I fall over and curl back into a ball. I have to hold it in.

"Alice, she doesn't look too good. Bella, did someone hurt ya? Why are ya holding your chest, Bella?" He tries to pry my arms from my body. I scream. He lets go of my arms and looks at Alice. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea. Bella, please talk to us. What happened?" Alice tries to take my hand. I jerk my hand back and whimper. "What the fuck!?"

"He... left. Edward. It hurts. Have to... hold it in," I finally manage to say.

"That fucker! I'm going to kill him," Alice says.

"Get in line," Jasper growls.

"No," I whisper. "Not his fault. My fault. I'm... dirty. I'm not worthy." Saying it out loud is like a slap in the face. The hole in my chest widens. I scream.

"She told him," Alice says flatly. "She told him and the fucker left her. He left her like this. I'll murder him with my bare hands; the sorry sack of shit."

"Told him what? I'm confused. Is this 'bout what happened to her?" Jasper rubs comforting circles on my back. The tears have started again. Alice asks if she can tell him. I nod.

Alice starts brushing her hand through my hair. "A little over two years ago, Bella was raped. Her attacker dragged her out the back door of a bar that we were at and... well, you know. Then he stabbed her in the side and left her to die in the alley. She never saw his face; he wouldn't let her. All she heard was a voice. He called himself 'the Beast'.

"They did a rape kit at the hospital and we thought that it would hit in the system because he said he had learned his lesson. We assumed that she wasn't his first, but there was no match. At least the DA said that there was no match. The case went cold. She stayed in the hospital for weeks. She almost died. When she came out of the anesthesia she was different. Her fiancé, Mike, aka Douchebag, couldn't handle the changes in her. I mean, really, what did he expect? He bailed on her. She moved in with me.

"A few months later we decided to move here to Seattle for a fresh start. You know all about how long it took her leave the house during those first few months. All that hard work; down the drain, because that asshole couldn't handle it. We were so wrong about him. I swear if I ever see him again, I _will_ beat the hell out of him. This is unforgivable."

"_If _ya see him? I'm huntin' the fucker down and jerkin' a knot so hard in his tail he won't ever get it out. This is beyond cruel; leavin' her like this." Jasper has started gently patting me on the thigh. "It's gonna be alright, honey, we'll take care of ya. We love ya. We'll take care of it for ya."

"No," I whisper, "leave him alone. I should never... I knew I was.... My fault." I shudder and begin to sob. "Please, Alice," I take a painful breath, "I want to go to bed. Help me." Jasper scoops me into his arms and takes me to my room. He gently lays me on the bed. He leaves so that Alice can help me change into my pajamas. I remove an arm at a time from my chest. I have to hold it in. I curl back into a ball and Alice pulls the covers over me.

She sits on the edge of my bed. "Bella, is there _anything_ I can do? Please, I feel so helpless."

I reach out a hand and take hers. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me," I say frantically.

"Oh, honey, never. You're stuck with me. I'm going to let you rest. I'll be right outside. You yell if you need me and I'll come right back in. Is that okay?" I nod. She squeezes my hand gets up to leave. She stops at the door and looks back. Her expression is one that I haven't seen in months – pity. I close my eyes and clutch my chest.

I can hear them talking in the living room. They're trying to figure out what to do. Jasper thinks I need to see a doctor. Alice thinks she needs to call Charlie. They both want to hunt down Edward and kill him. They don't understand. This isn't his fault; it's mine. I should have fought the Beast. I shouldn't have let him do it. I'm... tainted. I'm cursed.

~*~*~*~

I wake screaming. Alice and Jasper rush into my room. Alice throws her arms around me. I'm shaking and crying. It was horrible. "Bella, it's okay. It was only a dream. It's okay," Alice comforts me. Jasper stands behind her, wringing his hands. He looks scared and worried. I hate that I'm doing this to them. The shaking is subsiding. I start to calm down a little. Alice rubs my back as I cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

I pull back so I can look at her. Jasper kneels down by the bed and takes one of my hands. "He was hurt. There was blood and glass everywhere. He was hurt. He was lying in the floor. I couldn't help him. There was so much blood. He wasn't moving. I yelled at him to move; to do something so I would know that he's alive. He just laid there in the blood and glass. He was so hurt," I sob.

"Who was hurt, sweetie?" Alice asks.

"Edward," I cry out as I wrap my arms around Alice again. "I couldn't get to him. He looked like he was dead."

"He will be if I see him anytime soon," I hear Jasper mumble.

"No," I say to Jasper, "you can't hurt him. I couldn't stand it. This isn't his fault, it's mine."

"Bella, I hate to say this, 'cause it's probably the last thing ya need to hear right now, but that's just absurd. You haven't done a single thing wrong." Jasper pulls me from Alice's arms and takes me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You were attacked and raped. That wasn't your fault. Your prick of a fiancé left you. That wasn't your fault. Edward freaked out and ran outta here, God only knows why. That wasn't your fault either. Nothin' that has happened in the last two years is your fault. Please stop takin' the blame."

"I don't know," I say. "Why would he leave if I hadn't done something wrong?"

"Because he's an insensitive, selfish asshole," Alice says. "Jasper is right, Bella. I've been trying to convince you for years that you've done nothing wrong. None of what's happened to you is your fault. You have to come to terms with that."

"Then why did he leave? I thought he loved me. You guys thought he loved me. Why did he leave?" I can't make sense of it. "And why does it feel like there's a hole in my chest?" I wrap my arms around myself again and drop back onto the pillow. "It hurts so much. It hurts more than when Mike left me. I expected Mike to leave; I never expected this from Edward. He promised he would never leave me. I don't understand." I start to cry again.

"Is there anything we can do for you, sweetie?" Alice asks.

"I just want to be alone for a while. I have to think," I say as I roll over onto my other side.

"Okay, Bells, we'll be in Alice's room. Just holler if ya need us," Jasper says as they leave my room. I hear the door close. It doesn't make sense. Why would he lie to me? Why would he tell me that he loves me and that he would never leave me? Why did he lie?

~*~*~*~

I spend the next several days in my room. Alice comes in with food, but I can't eat. Where would the food go? My body is an empty cavity. I'm a shell. I have nothing left inside. My eyes won't even produce anymore tears. I have nothing left.

I have Alice call, Marcus, the owner of the café on Sunday night and tell him that I'm sick. He will have to get someone to cover my shift for a few days. I may never go back. I haven't made up my mind yet.

I hear Alice answer my cell phone one day, I'm not sure what day it is; I've lost track. Whoever it is gets an ear full. She yells at them to never call my phone again. I assume that it's Edward. I don't have the energy to protest her attack on him.

I have the same nightmare every night. I always see Edward covered in blood and laying in glass. He looks to be dead. I can't reach him and he won't move. I always wake screaming. Alice always comforts me. I'm pathetic.

He has hurt me so badly, but, God help me, I still love him. I love him so much that the pain from it consumes me. I feel nothing but the emptiness of his absence. I long for his touch; I long for his kiss. I ache for him. I should hate him, but I can't. He's too much a part of me; a part that's been ripped away, leaving a gaping hole that nothing can repair or fill.

I finally crawl out of my bed and walk into the living room. God bless Alice. She's taken a week's vacation to stay with me. I've called in everyday this week. I hope to be able to go back to work on Monday, but I don't know. We'll just have to see. I haven't eaten anything since Friday night. I still don't feel hungry, but I know that I need to eat. Alice looks up. "Hi," she says as she scoots over on the couch to make room for me. "How do you feel?"

"Drained," I answer. "I should eat," I say looking down at my arms still wrapped around my body.

"What would you like, sweetie?" I shrug. I don't care, anything will do. "You don't have anything in particular I mind?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not really hungry, but I need to eat. Anything will do." It will probably taste like dirt no matter what it is.

"How about some Crunch Berries? You love those," she says with a smile. I know she's trying to make me feel better and I appreciate it.

"Sure," I say. I get up and follow her to the kitchen. She makes me a bowl of cereal and puts it on the bar for me. She gets me a Diet Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator. I eat. I was right... dirt. "Who was on the phone?" I ask.

"What?" she says looking at me with confusion.

"Who called my phone? I heard you answer it and yell at them. Who was it?" I suspect it was Edward.

"Someone named Cynthia. She said that she is Edward's assistant." I nod that it's true. "What a jerk. He had his assistant call to break up with you. He's such a coward."

"Is that what she said? Did she call to break up with me?" I take another tasteless bite of cereal as I try to process this information.

"Not really. I sort of didn't give her a chance." She looks at me sheepishly. "Shit. I was so mad. I just assumed. I told her not to call your phone again and then I turned it off. I guess I should have let her talk, huh?"

"It's okay. You're probably right. After all, _he_ hasn't bothered to call, has he? It's just as well. I'm not good enough for him." I drop the spoon back in the bowl and wrap my arms back around myself.

"Please stop saying things like that, Bella. You're too good for him. He's a dick. You don't need him. You can do so much better. We'll get you through this and move on. It's going to be okay, sweetie," she says as she pats my shoulder.

"I need a shower." I stand and go into the bathroom. I strip off my pajamas. I turn on the water in the shower. I step in. I bathe. I wash my hair. I get out. I brush my teeth. I comb my hair. I wrap the towel around myself and go into my room. I put on clean pajamas. All normal things for a person to do. Why does it feel so wrong to be doing them? It just all seems so pointless now.

I ask Alice to help me change the sheets on my bed. The nightmares make me break out into cold sweats. I have no energy after making the bed, so I lie back down. Alice crawls into bed with me. She puts her arm around me and holds me while I cry. I guess I can make more tears. I evidently cried myself to sleep, because I wake with a start. At least I didn't scream this time. When I jumped I woke Alice. "Are you alright?" she asks as she rubs her eyes.

"No, nightmare again," I sigh. "I'll be okay, Alice. It's just going to take time. I love him so much. I miss him."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand how you can still love the man. If I never see him again it will be too soon; I told his assistant as much." I start to cry again. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just so angry with him. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you." She takes me in her arms again to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I'll try to get better. You don't need to keep picking up the pieces of me. It's not your responsibility to keep me sane." I shouldn't burden her with this.

"Bella, you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me. Helping you _is _my responsibility. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't love and support you?" She strokes my hair. I don't deserve such a wonderful friend.

~*~*~*~

I wake up and notice the daylight coming through the window. I look at the clock; it says 10:00. I slept through the rest of the night without the nightmare. That's progress, right? I get up and go into the living room. Jasper and Alice are on the couch. "Hey, Bells! Ya hungry? Wanna omelet?" Jasper asks?

"Say yes, Bella. They're fabulous!" Alice says. They're trying so hard to be upbeat for me.

"Sure," I say to Jasper. He springs from the couch and goes into the kitchen. I sit down next to Alice. "What day is it?" I ask.

"It's Friday, sweetie. Why?"

"I think I'm going to try to go back to work on Monday. What did you tell them I had?" I want to make sure I've got the story straight.

"I told Marcus that it was the flu. I thought that would explain a whole week off and the weight loss," she says as she reaches up to touch my face.

"Do I look bad?" I ask.

"You look thin and tired. It's not bad. You look like you've been sick and you have been. Heart sick is an illness, right?" She puts her arm around my shoulders. "It will be fine. You'll gain back the weight. Jasper will help. His southern cooking can really pack it on. I've gained five pounds since we started dating. I have to really push myself at the gym to keep from gaining any more."

"Where's my phone?" I ask. Alice looks at me like I've lost my mind. "I want to check to see if Charlie has called. I haven't talked to him in a few days." I haven't talked to him since I went comatose. "He'll be worried."

"I put it in my room. I'll go get it." She gets up just as Jasper is bringing my omelet to me. I force a smile onto my face and tell him thank you. It looks good. I hope it doesn't taste like dirt. Alice comes back with my phone. "Here you go," she says as she hands it to me. I put it on the couch beside me. I'll turn it back on after I eat.

I finish my omelet and feel some better. It was very good. It didn't taste like dirt. Jasper takes my plate back to the kitchen. He's a great guy. I had hoped that Edward would be just as great. He seemed to be; maybe even a little better. I still don't understand how I could have been so wrong about him. I pick up my phone and turn it on. The little voicemail icon shows up on the screen. I call my voicemail. I have three messages; all left on Wednesday. The first one starts to play.

_Bella, this is Cynthia. I don't know who I talked to before, but I really need to talk to you. Please call me back. It's about Edward. My number is..._

I press the seven to delete. I love him, but I have to move on. The second message starts.

_Bella, it's Cynthia again. Please call me. I need to..._

I delete that one too. The third message starts.

_Bella. Edward is unconscious in the hospital. You need to call me..._

I drop the phone. He's what!? My hand flies to my mouth. I stop breathing.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is it Charlie?" Alice reaches out and takes my other hand. I'm shaking uncontrollably.

"N-n-no," I stutter. "It's Edward. He's in the hospital."


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 21 – What Now?**

I jump to my feet. "He's in the hospital!" I scream. I don't know what to do. I start to pace around the living room. "He's hurt! He's in the hospital! Oh my God! What do I do!? What do I _do_!?"

Jasper grabs me by the shoulders. "Bella, calm down. You're hysterical. Ya have to calm down and think rationally. What did the message say exactly?"

"He's in the hospital." That's all I can remember. "Oh, God, I erased the first two messages. _I erased the phone number_!"

Jasper shakes me gently. "Focus, Bells. Did ya hang up the phone?" What's he trying to say?

"She didn't; she just dropped it," Alice says as she hands the phone to Jasper. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I was just so angry. I should have let Cynthia talk. I shouldn't have turned off the phone. I feel so bad."

Jasper passes me off to Alice and takes the phone. "We can listen to the erased messages as long as ya didn't hang it up. I'll write the number down and ya can call Cynthia." He looks at me for a second. "Or maybe I should talk to 'er. You're a bit nutso right now, Bells." Jasper goes over to the bar and gets a piece of paper and a pen. He punches a few numbers on my phone and mutters something about out-of-date technology. He puts the phone to his ear and secures it there with his shoulder. He writes on the paper and then hits a number on the phone. He listens again. He checks the number and nods. He apparently listens to every message as I shake in Alice's arms. What is taking so long? Call Cynthia already! "Okay. I have the number. I'm gonna call 'er on speaker phone so you can hear everythin'. Is that okay with ya, Bella?" I nod anxiously. He keys in the number and switches it to speaker.

"Hello, Edward Masen's office. This is Cynthia. How may I help you?" she says when she answers. The sound of his name makes my heart race.

"Um, yeah, Cynthia? Um, this is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. I'm a friend of Bella's. I have 'er here. Um, you're on speaker, is that alright with ya?" Jasper says nervously.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay, honey? Jasper, is she okay? We've been worried sick," she says frantically. "Emmett and I didn't know what to do."

"I ain't gonna lie to ya, ma'am, she ain't been great. It's been a hard few days, but we're callin' 'bout Edward. You said he's in the hospital. Is he alright?" I'm nodding like a bobble head doll. I have to know.

"I think he will be. He's home now, but he's still a little messed up. He has an appointment with a doctor this afternoon," she says. That is totally not enough information.

I can't contain it any longer. "Cynthia, what happened?" I ask as the tears begin to flow again.

"Oh Bella, first, you need to understand that what Edward did is not your fault. He's been messed up for a while now. If anything, you were bringing him out of it. What he did was because of his issues. Please understand that," she explains.

"What are you talking about? What did he _do_?" It's like she's talking in riddles. I don't understand.

"He says that he wasn't consciously trying to do it, but we... well most of us anyway.... I don't think his mother believes it, but the doctors seem to think...," she stutters.

"Cynthia! Please! I have to know." Just tell me, please.

"It would appear that Edward tried to kill himself this weekend. He says that he wasn't really trying, but anyone who drinks six bottles of Grey Goose vodka in three days has a death wish. At least, that's the consensus of the doctors that treated him. They saved his life. Dr. Arrington said that we came very close to losing him. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please know that it was his issues and that it wasn't you."

My knees buckle under me. Alice catches me and lowers me to the couch. I can't breathe. Jasper speaks for me. "Cynthia, is he okay now?"

"We think so," she says, but I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. "He swears that he'll never do it again. He has an appointment with a psychiatrist this afternoon. Emmett and I are hoping he'll get the help he needs."

I finally find my voice. "Why, Cynthia? Why would he do that?"

"You have to understand, Bella, Edward has done some things in the past that he isn't proud of; he's been living with a lot of shame and guilt. He was beginning to come back to us when he met you. You changed him, Bella, for the better. There was hope in his eyes again instead of pain. He loves you so much, but he doesn't feel worthy of you. He thinks you deserve better."

How could he ever think that? I'm the one that's tainted. "What could he have ever done that's so bad that he would think that he's not good enough for me? Did I trigger something in him? Did what I tell him bring him to this?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, Bella, but I think you really should get your answers from Edward. I'm supposed to meet Emmett and Rose at Edward's townhouse tomorrow around noon. Do you think that you could come over too? I think you need to be involved in what we have planned. Your friends should probably come too."

"We'll get 'er there. What's the address?" Cynthia gives it to Jasper and he writes it on the paper on the bar.

"I should call him," I say.

"Bella, honey, could you please wait until after his appointment this afternoon to do that. He's on the verge of cancelling it, I know. If he talks to you, he might just do it. He needs to see this psychiatrist. I'll call him and make sure that he's still going and give you a call back, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Cynthia. We'll be waiting for your call." I am clinging to Alice.

"Cynthia," Alice says, "I'm sorry about what I said on the phone to you the other day. I was angry. You didn't see her like Jazz and I did. I hope that you can forgive me."

"I probably would have done the same. No, I would have done worse. It's already forgotten. I'll call you guys back soon. It's going to be okay, Bella. We'll fix it." She disconnects the call. Jasper pushes the end button and places the phone on the bar. He comes over and sits on my other side.

"You okay, Bells? That was a lot to process. You holdin' up okay?" He pats my knee and it is strangely comforting.

"Why would he try to kill himself? What could be so bad? What could he have done that would be that bad that he would feel like suicide was the only way out? I just don't understand." The tears are streaming down my face. It hurts me to imagine Edward in that much pain.

"Maybe he can answer your questions tomorrow," Alice says as she gets up from the couch. "I think this is a Chunky Monkey moment. I'll get the pints and spoons. Jasper, you want one too?"

"Sure. Might as well complete my transformation into a full on metro sexual male. I'll help ya, sugah." Jasper and Alice retreat to the kitchen. I get a tissue from the coffee table and wipe my eyes. I settle back into the couch. I'm so worried about Edward. I want to call him so badly, but I also want him to go the doctor. I guess I have to trust Cynthia on this one. I hope she calls soon.

Alice hands me a pint of Chunky Monkey and a spoon. I take a bite that I totally do not taste. I'm too anxious for Cynthia to call back. I have to know if Edward is okay. What is taking her so long? It's been forever. "I wonder how much longer we're going to have to wait for Cynthia to call us back. Maybe we should just call her," I say between bites.

"A little anxious, are we?" Jasper teased. "Don't worry, Bells, she'll call back. Give 'er time. She's probably on the phone with 'im now. I'm fairly sure that she's givin' 'im hell. She seems like the type."

I smile at Jasper's observation. He has a knack for knowing people almost instantly. "You're probably right. They have a unique relationship, to say the least."

Suddenly my cell phone rings. We all turn to look at the phone. I jump from the couch and lunge for it. "Hello," I say breathlessly.

"Bella, are you alright? You sound out of breath," Cynthia says.

"I sort of ran for the phone. I've been a bit anxious for you to call me back," I say with a chuckle. It sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud.

"Okay," she says slowly. "I talked to Edward. He sounds a little better this morning. He has kept the appointment with Dr. Stricklin. It's at one o'clock. Emmett and Rose are going over there this afternoon with dinner for him. I think it would be best if you don't talk to him until you see him tomorrow. I don't think he needs to be obsessing about what he's going to say to you all night."

"So, he doesn't know I'm going to be there tomorrow?" I ask.

"I think it would be best that he not know. He tends to over analyze things. That's why he's such a good attorney. He always sees both sides of any argument. The problem with this little ability is that he over-thinks sometimes. It's both a gift and a curse. He tends to drive himself nuts imagining scenarios. I think it's best if we just show up tomorrow. Are Jasper and Alice coming with you?"

"Are you guys going to be with me tomorrow?" I'm answered with a chorus of 'Of course!' and looks of utter disbelief at my stupidity. "They'll be with me. Thank you, Cynthia for taking care of him. I wish I could have been there for him," I say with disappointment. "I wish he'd trusted me enough to tell me about his issues."

"I don't think he wanted to burden you. I also think that he thought you'd run screaming from him if you knew."

I know that feeling well. "He should never have thought that. Nothing he could ever do could ever be that bad."

"You may change your mind once you know. I hope that you don't, but you might," she says cryptically. "Well, I should go and pretend to work for the rest of the day. I'll see you guys at noon tomorrow, right?"

"We'll be there. Thanks again, Cynthia."

"No problem, Bella. I'm rooting for you two. I think you're great together. We just have to fix this little mess so you guys can get back to your happily ever after. Have faith, honey. We have a plan. It'll work out. Call me if you need me," she says as she hangs up the phone. I hit end and turn back to Alice and Jasper.

"Well, we have a lunch date tomorrow," I say with a sigh.

"Nervous?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, a little. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know if I triggered his reaction somehow. What if something I told him made him try... that? What if I caused this?"

"Bella, you have got to stop taking the blame for everything," Alice says. "Whatever Edward tried to do is not your fault. We'll find out tomorrow what's going on. Like Cynthia said, we'll fix this. It's going to be okay. Now come finish your Chunky Monkey." Alice pats the couch cushion so I sit back down beside her. I lean my head on her shoulder and taken a bite of the ice cream. I'm so glad it doesn't taste like dirt.

I spend the rest of the day cleaning the apartment. I didn't know what else to do. My nerves are on end and I want to talk to Edward so badly. It takes all of my willpower to not pick up the phone and just call him. I know that Emmett is there with him by now. I have to trust Cynthia. 'I'll see him tomorrow' has become my mantra. I have dusted every surface and trinket in the apartment. I have vacuumed the floors... twice. I have swept and mopped the kitchen and the bathroom. I have cleaned every surface in the apartment. This place has never been this clean and I'm exhausted from the effort.

I finally collapse onto the couch next to Alice and Jasper. They have patiently watched my cleaning frenzy with amused little smiles on their faces. "Ya feelin' better?" Jasper asks.

"Maybe. I don't know. I feel tired. I think I may go to bed. I need a shower, but the bathroom is so clean I don't really want to mess it up. How sad is that?" I chuckle.

"That's pretty sad," Alice laughs. "Go on to bed. Mess up the bathroom; it's not like you can't clean it again. You know that was hilarious... the cleaning jag you just went on. Not that I'm complaining. At least I didn't have to do anything. You know how I hate to clean the house."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you guys in the morning." I get up and go to take a shower. As the warm water runs down the back of my neck and my back, I think of Edward. I haven't stopped thinking about him all day. What could have possibly happened to him? What could he have done that would cause him so much guilt? I have to help him. He's done so much for me. I love him so much. I will help him deal with this, just like he has helped me.

~*~*~*~

"Edward," I whisper as I reach out and touch his face. I brush the glass from his cheeks and feel the blood on my hands. "Oh, Edward, why? What could be this bad?"

He moans as his eyes open; those beautiful emerald eyes that are now filled with so much pain and emotion. "Bella," he says, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"What, my love, what didn't you know?" I ask as I stroke his beautiful face. I want so much to get the blood off of him. There's so much blood.

"I didn't know he would come for you." I wake with a start. I'm sitting up in the bed in a cold sweat. What did my subconscious just do? Where did that come from? I fall back onto my pillow. I look over at the clock. It's three in the morning and I doubt that I will sleep again tonight. Now I'm overly anxious to see Edward. I have been having such vivid dreams of him being hurt and after talking to Cynthia.... I'm beginning to wonder if the dreams have more meaning than just being dreams. What if this means something? What could it mean?

I lay in the bed and try to go back to sleep for a couple of hours. I toss and turn and watch the sun peek over the horizon from my window. I finally decide that sleep is not going to happen and get up. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. I turn on the television in the living room, making sure that the volume is low enough to not wake Jasper and Alice. Jasper has been spending the night a lot lately. I don't really mind. I like Jasper and having him around is very relaxing. I think it has something to do with his laid back Southern attitude. It's very calming and I need a lot of that lately.

I watch really bad infomercial television until around eight o'clock. I hear movement in Alice's room so I turn up the volume to let them know that I'm awake and in the living room. There are certain things about their relationship that I don't want to have any knowledge of... especially intimate knowledge. A few minutes later, Jasper emerges wearing pajama pants and a wife beater t-shirt. He rubs his eyes and puts on his glasses. He hasn't put in the contacts yet. "Hey, Bells. You're up early. Everythin' okay?" He walks to the kitchen and I hear the refrigerator door open. He emerges with the orange juice bottle in his hand. He drinks directly from the bottle and I cringe. He laughs.

"You know I hate that, right?" I say to him disapprovingly. "It's gross. There are other people in the house that would like to have some of that later, you know?"

"Alice doesn't mind," he says taking another drink.

"She swaps spit with you on a regular basis. I don't and don't want to. Please get a glass." I point him back to the kitchen. He rolls his eyes, but goes to get a glass.

He comes back with a very large glass of orange juice and a granola bar. He flops down next to me on the couch. "So, why ya up so early?"

"Weird dream. I couldn't get back to sleep afterward," I say as a pluck one of the granola bars from the two pack he brought with him.

"You're welcome," he says. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It started out the same as before; with the glass and the blood, but this time I was able to get to him. He talked to me. He said that he didn't know he would come for me." I sigh. "What does it mean?"

"Maybe it doesn't mean anythin'. It's just your subconscious. Maybe you're thinkin' 'bout what happened to ya and mixin' the two things together. I don't know, Bells. I'm not a dream analyzer. I wouldn't worry about it though. I'm sure we'll find out what's goin' on this afternoon. Try to relax until then. You're so tightly wound right now that it's suffocating. Ya have to calm down. It's drivin' me insane," he says as he gets up to back to the kitchen. "Ya want another granola bar?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." I know he's probably right. I don't know why I let it freak me out so much this morning. I'm being ridiculous. "Hey, Jasper, could you bring me a Diet Dr. Pepper when you come back?" I call to the kitchen. He says sure and I hear the refrigerator open. He's right, I have to relax. I think that this afternoon will be stressful enough without already being freaked out by a silly dream.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 22 – Strategizing**

I hear Emmett pound on my door at 6:15. The man is never on time. I open the door. "Come on in, Emmett," I say as I turn back into the townhouse. I hear two sets of feet cross the threshold so I turn around to see the new girlfriend. My blood runs cold. Why didn't I put the two together? "Ms. Hale," I say curtly.

"You have got to be kidding me," she says. She turns to Emmett. "This is your friend that needs my help?" He nods. "No fucking way. You can forget it. I wouldn't help that son of a bitch if my life depended on it."

"Rose, darling, what the hell?" Emmett reaches for her and she jerks away.

"Don't 'darling' me, Emmett. This mother fucker can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned. Fuck you, Masen," she spits at me. I kind of deserve that one.

"What did you do, Ed? Did you fuck her in the bar or something?"

"Oh, don't you even insinuate that I would let that piece of shit's dick anywhere near me." She smacks him across the back of the head. "I wouldn't fuck him if we were the last two people on earth and needed to resurrect the human race. I hate him. We're leaving!" She turns to the door.

"Ms Hale, please. Don't go. I know that you hate me and that you don't want to help me. I ask that you hear me out before you decide to leave." She stops and slowly turns around to face me.

She marches up to me and pokes me in the chest. "Do you realize that the Cavanaugh case is the only one I have _ever_ lost? I wanted to smack that smug little smile off of your face. I want to slap you now."

"I don't blame you and I would totally deserve it...." Before I can finish the sentence she slaps the shit out of me. I fall to the side and grab my cheek. Holy hell that hurt. I stand back up and look at her with disbelief. "Feel better?" I ask.

"Starting to," she says. I flinch for another assault. "Relax, counselor, I'm not going to hit you again... yet."

"So let me get this straight," Emmett says. "Rose was the prosecutor on the Cavanaugh case and you whipped... er, won the case. And it was your first loss. No wonder she hates you, dude. You bragged for two days about shooting that snooty DA a smirk when the verdict was read," he laughs. Big mistake. Rosalie walks over to him and pinches his ear between her thumb and forefinger.

She brings his face down even with hers. "Do you want to repeat that or do you think it would be in your best interest to shut your trap?"

"Sorry, babe," Emmett says. "Won't happen again. Can you please let go of the ear now? It kind of hurts." She lets go of his ear. He raises up and rubs his ear, which is turning a bright red. She must have really had a death grip on it!

"Ms Hale," I start. She gives me a look. "Rosalie?" She nods. "Thanks.... Rosalie, please stay. I know now that I was wrong and I was a jerk. I'm trying to make up for my mistakes. Let's eat and then, I beg you, please hear what I have to say before you decide to not help me."

She looks at me skeptically. "You are an asshole. You will always be an asshole. I don't like you; I never will. But, Emmett says that you have information that I might find interesting and that I can help right a wrong." She pauses and I can almost see the wheels turning in her brain. "I'll stay, but only to satisfy my curiosity." She motions for Emmett. "Put the food in the kitchen, Emmett. Let's get this over with."

Emmett takes the food into the kitchen and starts unpacking everything. They've brought Thai food. I like Thai food, but it doesn't always like me. I hope he got something mild. "Got anything mild in there?"

"Yeah, I thought about you. Here you go." He hands me a container. I open it and look inside.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have no idea. It had the mild symbol next to it. Just eat it. It all tastes the same anyway." He has a point. He hands Rosalie a container. She turns and starts going through my cabinets.

"Can I help you find something, Ms... Rosalie?"

"Plates. You do own plates, don't you?" She continues to open and close cabinets until she locates my stack of dinnerware. I can count on one hand how many times I have used those plates. I don't eat here a lot.

"Hey, babe, we don't need plates. We can eat out of the containers. See?" He dips a plastic fork into one of the containers and takes a bite.

"Will I ever civilize you?" she asks as she hands Emmett a plate. "Use this and don't argue with me. You too," she says as she hands me a plate. Not wanting to get slapped again, I take it.

After we dish up the food, we go to the dining room and sit. We begin to eat in silence. Awkward silence. I don't know what to say, but I know I need to say something. I have a limited amount of time to convince Rosalie to help me. I clear my throat. "Um, Rosalie, I have some information on the Cavanaugh case that I think you might be interested in seeing. I need for you to help me determine if there have been other victims."

"That's not exactly true," Emmett says through a mouthful of food.

I sigh. "Okay, I suspect I already know of another victim. I need some help in verifying it. You have certain connections that Emmett and I don't have. I really do need your help. Please, stay long enough to just see what I have." I look up into her eyes and plead with my own. I know she hates me, and is justified in doing so, but I really need her.

"How did you manage to find another victim?" she asks.

"He's in love with her," Emmett says. I shoot him a dirty look.

"Well, well, well," she says as she places her fork down on the table. "This is interesting. Why do you think she might be a victim?"

"She told me about her... attack. Certain things are... similar. It's all in my files. We can look at them after dinner, if you like?" God, I hope she says she'll stay.

"Okay," she says, picking up her fork. "My curiosity is definitely piqued now. I'll have a look, but I'm not making you any promises. If I do help, it won't be for you, dickhead. It'll be for the victim. Don't think that I like you. You're completely unlikable." She takes a bite. I smile at her. If she helps Bella, I could give a shit less if she likes me or not.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I truly appreciate it." We finish eating and take the plates to the kitchen. "Leave it. I'll take care of it later," I say before Rosalie can open the dishwasher. She puts her plate on the counter and turns. "Um, the files are in the living room; on the coffee table." Rosalie walks past Emmett and me into the living room. Emmett shrugs at me. We follow her. Emmett sits next to her. I don't really know where to sit. "Um, I should sit next to you I guess, so I can explain some of the things in the file. Would that be alright?" I really don't want to be hit again and I don't want to offend her. I need her to hear me out.

"I'm not going to hit you again, Masen. Quit being a panty waste and sit." I pick up the file and pull the coffee table closer to the couch. I sit down on the other side of Rosalie and begin spreading out the documents in the file.

"I have a unique way of taking notes. It's kind of my own type of shorthand. I can usually get down every word of a conversation. I did this every time I met with James Cavanaugh. I also took meticulous notes at the trial. I was able to get down every word that Angela Webber said on the stand. I made a few notes on some of her statements when I got home every night. I did the same thing with the bulk of your witnesses. I have everything here. Emmett got a copy of the transcript of the case for me; it's in here too. It's for comparison. Also...."

She cuts me off. "Would it be possible for you to cut to the chase? I know you like to hear yourself talk, but the sound of your voice makes me want to slap you again. Tell me why I'm here."

"I fucked up, Rosalie. I knew he was guilty. I suspected that he had done it before. I suspect now that he has done it again. I need you to help me put the fucker in prison." There it is. I hope she'll help.

She looks at me for a long time; sizing me up. "What makes you suspect that this woman you're in love with is another victim of James Cavanaugh?"

"He called himself 'the Beast,'" I say.

Her eyes open wide. "You crucified Angela Webber on the stand for that. You humiliated her. You convinced the jury that it was ridiculous."

I drop my eyes to my lap. "I know. I told you I was wrong; that I fucked up. He's an idiot. He basically identified himself." I lean over to the papers on the coffee table. "There's more. He all but confessed. See, he says that she enjoyed it. 'She tried to act all upset but I knew she wanted it. That's just how women are, you know; big teases. You have to put them in their place.'" As I read the words that should have made me drop the case like a hot potato, I get sick to my stomach. I swallow back the bile that has come into my mouth. "I should never have taken the case," I mumble as I drop my head into my hand.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Emmett asks.

"No," I reply. "I'll be right back." I walk back into the kitchen and take a glass out of the cabinet. I turn to see Emmett staring at me over the bar. "I'm not getting a drink. I'm getting some soda to settle my stomach. I feel sick." He nods and goes back to the living room. Rosalie is deep in the file now. I pour the soda and take a drink. I can't believe I defended that lowlife. I've never been so ashamed in my life.

"You do realize that you can be disbarred for telling me all this, right?" Rosalie suddenly says.

I walk back into the living room. "I know. I'm okay with it." My jaw clenches as I think about not being a lawyer anymore. I'm scared, but also relieved.

"Is this woman really worth that?" Rosalie asks as she finally looks up from the file.

"Yes. I'd give my life for her. My license is nothing. It's the least I can do for her. She deserves peace." I sit in the arm chair by the couch. "Please, Rosalie, will you help her?"

She stares at me and it feels like she's looking into me. Finally she says, "Yes. I'll help her. I'll do it for her."

Emmett and Rosalie stay for several hours, looking through the file. We discuss possible scenarios and strategy. We decide that we should find out what Cynthia learned from her step-daughter. They agree to come back the next day at noon. As I walk them to the door, Rosalie turns to me and says, "You aren't so bad, Masen. I still don't like you, but I respect you. You are an excellent attorney. I think what you're doing for this woman is admirable. I'll do what I can to try to get you a suspension instead of disbarment."

"That's not necessary," I say. "I'm fully prepared to lose my license. It isn't a big deal."

"I'm not doing it for you." I look at her, confused. "I have plans for you, Masen. You need a license to practice law for those plans. Get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow." I watch them walk out to Emmett's car. I have no idea what she's talking about.

I close the door and turn back to my now empty townhouse. I go to the kitchen and load the dishwasher. I put away the leftover Thai food. I'm putting off going to sleep. I'm terrified of what I'll see in my dreams. I trudge upstairs and take a shower. I get out of the shower and stare at the packet of pills that Dr. Stricklin gave me. I have seven Ambien; they're supposed to help me sleep. I run some water into a glass and take one. I walk into my bedroom and pull on a pair of boxer shorts. I rub my face; I should shave. Then I remember that there are no mirrors in the house. Oh, well, guess I'll just be stubbly Edward tomorrow. I climb into bed, saying a silent prayer for peaceful slumber.

~*~*~*~

I awake from a dreamless sleep. I decide that I really like Ambien. I actually feel rested. It's ten o'clock. Cynt, Emmett, and Rosalie will be here in a couple of hours. I get up and go downstairs. I put on a pot of coffee and then I get on-line. I pull up Home Depot. I need bathroom mirrors at least. I order three etched glass mirrors for the bathrooms. I also get another full length one for my closet door. They should be here on Wednesday. That's a good start, I guess. Maybe Cynthia can help me pick out something more decorative to replace the others I broke.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and take the leftover Thai food out of the refrigerator since there is no other food in the house. I hope Cynt brings something with her. Then again, this is my house and I guess I'm the host. I should probably have something delivered. I decide to call Cynthia to find out if she has anything planned. I pop the Thai food in the microwave and then dial Cynthia's number.

"Hey, Edward," she answers. "Everything okay?"

I shake my head. I hate myself for making her worry so much. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you had planned on bringing anything with you today or do I need to have something delivered."

After a long pause she finally says, "I guess I could pick up something. Um, what would you like?" She sounds strange.

"No, it's okay. I can place an order. I'm not that incompetent. I just didn't want to order something and then you bring something and we have too much." I take a bite of the leftovers. Why is it that Thai food is always better the next day?

"Um, go ahead and place a double order of whatever you get," she says.

"Why?" I ask. "There's just going to be the four of us."

"Yeah, well, uh, I bet you don't have any food in the house and you can eat on what's left. You should order enough to at least get you through Monday morning. Trust me, too much food is always better than too little food."

"Okay," I say slowly. She sounds weird. "How does pizza and pasta sound? I can call Palermo's."

"Sounds great! Get the baked ziti in Alfredo and the twice baked spaghetti; all for four. I have to run. I'm in the middle of getting ready. I'll be there around noon." She hangs up the phone.

I get out the phone book and find the number for Palermo's. I order what Cynthia wanted and two pizzas with the works. I finish my 'breakfast' and go back upstairs to put on some clothes.

About an hour later the doorbell rings. I know that it isn't Emmett. He's rarely on time and never early. I open the door for the food. It smells delicious. The delivery guy brings it all into the kitchen. I pay him and he leaves. I start opening bags and taking out containers. There is a lot of food here; more than enough for the four of us. I should have leftovers for the rest of next week.

I hear Emmett's pounding at exactly noon. What do you know; he can be on time when he wants to be. "Come in, Emmett, it's open," I yell at the door.

"What smells so damn good?" he says as he and Rosalie enter. "I smell garlic and a lot of it."

"I ordered Palermo's. I hope you guys are hungry. Cynthia made me order way too much. It does smell good though." The doorbell rings then, announcing Cynthia's arrival. Emmett is in the kitchen poking around in the containers. I step around him to get the door. "Hey, Cynt," I say as I open the door. "Come in...." I suddenly can't breathe. Standing next to Cynthia on my doorsteps is.... "Bella," I whisper.

"Oh, Edward," she says as she rushes into my arms. I hold her and bury my face in her hair; taking in her intoxicating fragrance. God, how I love this woman. "Edward," she whispers again.

"Bella, love, why... how? Oh, Bella," I pull her tightly to my chest and kiss her hair. I hear a sob escape her lips. "No, my love, please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. I'm here and I love you. Please, Bella, don't cry." I suddenly notice that my own cheeks are wet. I kiss her hair again and she looks up into my face. I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Bella." I'll say it a thousand times a day to her for the rest of her life if she'll let me. I kiss her cheek. I take her face in my hands and wipe away her tears. "I don't understand. How?"

"I got her here," Cynthia says. I jump at her voice. I had forgotten that anyone else was in the room. "I thought that she needed to be here for this. Alice and Jasper are here too." I look up and see her friends standing behind Cynthia. I smile weakly at Alice. She half waves and gives me a skeptical look.

Jasper extends his hand to me. "Hey, Edward. How ya doin'?"

I shake his hand, but keep one arm around Bella. "I'm better now. Thank you for bringing Bella. Cynthia is right; she needs to be here. There are things she needs to know."

"May we come in," Cynthia asks with a smirk. She pushes past me into the townhouse. I move with Bella to let Alice and Jasper in. "Hey, Emmett. This must be Rosalie. I'm Cynthia it's nice to meet you. This is Alice and Jasper," she says as she motions behind her.

"This is Bella," I say to Rosalie as I lead Bella into the living room.

Rosalie's face softens and she extends her hand. "Bella, I am so happy to meet you. I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to help you." Bella shakes her hand and then looks up at me with confusion.

"Um, Rosalie, she doesn't know. I haven't told her." Rosalie glares at me. "Bella, I have some things that I need to tell you." I look up at all the people in the room. I really don't want an audience. "Come with me." I take her hand and lead Bella to the dining room. I pull out one of the chairs for her to sit.

She sits down and I kneel before her. I take her hands in mine and kiss them. "Bella, I haven't always been the best person. I have done a lot of shameful things. I've been trying for the last few months to be the man that deserves you."

"Edward," she says interrupting me, "you could never do anything that would make me not love you. I'm the one that's unworthy of you."

"Oh no, Bella, you're perfect. I'm not good enough for you. I have defended horrible people; guilty people. I have defended murderers, thieves, and," I take a deep breath, "rapists." She flinches. My heart stutters in my chest. "I have defended them and gotten most of them acquitted. I have let evil people back into society and I was proud of myself for it." I hang my head. She places her hand on my head. I look up at her and she cups my cheek. "I have said horrible things to victims to get these acquittals. I have been reprehensible. The worst thing I have ever done, I did to you. I did it before I even knew you."

"I don't understand, Edward. How could you do something to me before you knew me?" She smiles and I melt.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I have to tell her everything. "A little over two years ago I defended a rapist, James Cavanaugh." My voice catches in my throat. "I knew that he was guilty, but his father paid me and the firm a lot of money. I defended him because I wanted to buy a car. I went after his victim when she was on the stand. I humiliated her. I called her a whore. I convinced the jury that she was lying. Cavanaugh was acquitted. Two days after he walked out of the courtroom a free man, Angela Webber," a sob escapes my lips, "his victim, walked into my office. She put a gun in her mouth and killed herself." A tear runs down my cheek.

"Oh, Edward, you poor thing. I know that was horrible for you, but I don't know what it has to do with me." She wipes a tear from my face.

I kiss her hand again. "Love, when Angela Webber was on the stand, she said that James Cavanaugh called himself 'the Beast' during the rape. I think Cavanaugh was the man that raped you. I think I'm the reason you were raped." She stiffens. Her hand flies to her chest. "Bella?"

"I have to go," she says. "I have to get out of here." She jumps from the chair and I fall back onto the floor. She rushes from the room. I scramble to my feet to follow her.

"Bella, please, wait," I call to her.

She rushes to Alice and falls into her arms. "We have to go," she sobs. "I have to get out of here."

"What is wrong with you?" Alice yells at me. "Do you enjoy destroying her? Stay away from us!" She rushes with Bella toward the door. Jasper looks at me, shakes his head, and follows them out. As the door closes behind them, I collapse to the floor.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 23 – Revelations**

"Bella, wait!" I hear Cynthia yell before I can get into Jasper's truck. "Please, Bella, don't go. Hate him if you have to. Trust me; he will understand if you do. He hates himself; but please stay and listen to what the DA has to say. If Edward is right, then there are probably other victims. You're the key, Bella. We need you to put this pervert in prison."

"I can't go back in there," I say. I can't face Edward right now. I don't know what to make of what he said to me. I'm so confused.

"Cynthia, what happened? What did he say to her?" Alice asks.

"He confessed," Cynthia says with a shrug. Alice looks at her questioningly. "Edward defended a rapist a couple of years ago. He did some pretty shitty things to get an acquittal. He... we have reason to believe that the defendant is the same man who raped Bella."

Jasper steps up and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I don't understand. How can ya'll know that?"

"Please, come back inside. Listen to what Rosalie has to say. You don't have to even talk to Edward if you don't want to. Hell, I'll banish him to his room if you want. Please, just listen before you make a decision."

I look behind Cynthia. Rosalie is standing in the doorway of Edward's house. I look back at Cynthia. "I don't hate him," I say. "I don't think I can, but I'm afraid... and confused. I don't understand what's happening. It seems like a dream. I... I don't understand."

"Come back inside. Let us explain it to you. There are a lot of people in there that want to help you. Please let them." She extends her hand and I tentatively take it. Jasper and Alice follow us back to the house. Rosalie smiles when she sees that we're coming back inside.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, Bella. We have a lot to talk about." She extends her hand and I take it with my free hand. Alice places a hand on my shoulder. "Know that you are among friends. We are here to help you." I nod.

I look over and see Edward on the floor with Emmett leaning over him. I can hear his sobs. I turn to Cynthia. "Is he okay?"

"Edward keeps a lot inside. He's been living with the guilt of Angela Webber's suicide for years. It's been eating at him from the inside out. It... broke him. Imagine how much more guilt he feels now, knowing that what he did hurt you; the woman he loves more than life itself." She squeezes my hand. "He'll be okay... eventually. He needs this bastard in prison as much as you do. He needs to be able to clear his conscience... if that's even possible."

I watch as Emmett helps Edward up from the floor. They turn and walk toward the back of the house. I let go of Cynthia and Rosalie to follow them.

"Bella?" Alice says as she reaches for me.

"It's okay," I tell her. I follow Edward and Emmett into a small bathroom. "Edward?" I say softly. He turns. His eyes are red and his shoulders are slumped over. He looks so defeated. Emmett sighs and touches my shoulder as he leaves. I touch Edward's arm and he shudders. I hear him take a ragged breath.

"Bella," he whispers. "I'm... I'm sorry. I know that it's not enough, but it's all I have. Please, can you ever forgive me?" He won't look up. His eyes stare at the floor.

"Look at me, Edward," I say. He shakes his head. "Edward, you have to look at me."

"I can't," he mutters.

I take a step toward him and place my hands on the sides of his face. I force him to look into my eyes. "I forgive you for running out of the apartment last week. I forgive you for not telling me sooner. I forgive you for the way you told me today. I do not forgive you for getting the guy acquitted," he closes his eyes, "because that is not something that I feel you should be sorry for; at least not to me. You didn't know that I would be his victim."

He looks into my eyes again. "But I knew that he would probably do it again. I did it for the money, Bella. I hurt you. I made it possible for him to hurt you. I did it for money and power and recognition."

"Edward, you have to forgive yourself. I need you now. If you're right and this is the same man, then there will be a trial. I can't do a trial without your support. I need the man I love by my side through this."

"You love me?" he asks. I nod. "How can you love me? I'm not worth it."

"You are still the kind, warm, generous, loving man that I fell head over heels for, Edward. You aren't the man that got a rapist acquitted anymore. That is your past and you learned from it. You changed for the better. You have to look forward now, Edward. I do too. We've both lived in the past for too long. I'm scared to do this. I don't want to have to relive that night, but I want peace. I don't want him to keep doing this to other women. I need your help." He falls to his knees and wraps his arms around my waist. I stroke his hair as we both cry. He keeps saying that he's sorry over and over. I shush him and tell him that it's going to be alright.

I hear a soft knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" Cynthia asks. "Um, you haven't killed him, have you, Bella?"

I smile, "No, Cynthia, I haven't killed him. We're fine." I look down into his eyes. "Right?"

"I think I will be, eventually," he says. I help him up from the floor and get a tissue for each of us. He splashes some water on his face. Then I notice that there is no mirror in this bathroom. He sees me looking around and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Um, there isn't a mirror in here." He shrugs and half smiles at me. "What am I missing?"

He holds up his hands, which, I notice for the first time, are bandaged. "I kind of broke them."

"Why?" I ask.

"I couldn't look at myself, Bella; not after I figured out what I had done to you. It was like looking into the face of a monster. I couldn't stand it." He leans back against the vanity. "So I broke every mirror in the house. I also put away all of the pictures that had me in them."

"Was this when you tried to kill yourself?" I ask.

"I didn't try to kill myself," he says. I give him a wary look. He sighs. "Yes, it was the same night that I started drinking."

"You have to promise me that you'll never do that again. No matter how bad this gets for us, and I suspect that before everything is over it will get very bad, you have to promise that you will never harm yourself again." I would never survive his death. He can't try that again.

"I promise," he says. "I can't hurt the people I love like that. I've hurt too many people already. The hurting has to stop."

"Are you ready to go back out there?" I ask.

"Are you?" he replies.

"No, but we can't stay in here forever. There's work to be done and I have a feeling that you will be doing the bulk of it. I'm scared, Edward," I say softly.

"Me, too," he says. "I'll protect you, Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'll take care of you."

"I know," I say as I take his hand. "I'll take care of you too." I open the door and we walk back into the living room. Everyone stands when they see us.

Alice rushes to my side. "Bella, are you alright? Do you still want to leave?"

"I think we need to stay. I want to hear what Rosalie has to say. I want to know how we're going to do this." Jasper smiles from across the room and nods. He approves.

Rosalie walks up to me and says, "I need to tell you some things about myself, Bella. I hope that it will make you trust me, because for us to be able to do this, you need to trust me. Come sit with me on the couch." I follow her and sit beside her. Edward sits on the arm behind me. Emmett sits next to her and gives her a sweet smile. He pats her leg and nods. I notice that everyone has taken seats in various places around the room.

She takes a deep breath before she starts. "When I was eighteen I was raped," she says and licks her lips. Emmett puts an arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't the same as it was for you, Bella. I knew my attacker. I had been dating him. I liked him, but I wasn't ready for sex. He evidently was, because he... took what he wanted. I pressed charges and there was a trial. You need to know, Bella, that the trial is always hard on the victim. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I would do it again in a heartbeat. It helped me heal knowing that he had to pay for what he did to me. For eighteen years I have been a rape survivor. I want the same thing for you. I became an attorney to put bastards like that behind bars. The only cases I take on are rapes, sexual assaults and abuse. It's all I do, Bella, and I'm very good at it. I've only lost once," she says and looks up at Edward. "I don't intend to ever lose again. I want to do this for you, as well as for myself. It's going to be hard. You are going to have to remember things that I know you'd rather forget. But I promise you that it is worth it in the end. Are you willing to do this?"

"I had no idea, Rosalie," Edward says softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she says as tears glisten in her eyes. "I survived. I'm surviving today. He didn't win. I won. I win everyday. Let me help you win, Bella."

"Where do we start?" I ask. Rosalie smiles and hugs me. She whispers thank you in my ear.

"We start with the hard part. I need to know what happened to you... in detail. Do you need everyone to go in the other room?" Emmett starts to stand and I stop him.

"At the trial, will they have everyone leave the courtroom when I tell what happened?" I ask.

"No, love, they won't clear the courtroom for that," Edward says as he rubs my back.

I take a deep breath and swallow my fear. "Then everyone should stay." I lick my lips and begin. I tell them about the party and needing to go to the bathroom. I tell them about asking at the bar and how another patron told me it was down the hall. I tell them about pushing on the unmarked door. I tell them about him grabbing me from behind and pushing me into the alley. I start to cry as I recount the actual rape. Edward picks me up and sits on the couch, placing me in his lap. He rocks me while I regain my composure. Alice comes over and puts her hand on my back. Rosalie places her hand on my knee. I look up at her. She is so strong; so confident. If she hadn't told me I would never have suspected that she was raped. I want to be that strong. I fight back my tears and continue. I tell them about how he wouldn't let me see his face; how he says he learned his lesson. I tell them about the knife and how we called me a whore and a slut. I tell them how he held my head by my hair so I couldn't turn around. I tell them what he said in my ear: 'No seconds for the Beast.' I tell them how he stabbed the knife into my side and removed it; dropping me to the concrete before he disappeared.

Rosalie and Emmett have both been taking notes almost the whole time. "I have a few questions, Bella, if that's okay?" Rosalie asks. I nod for her to go ahead. "Do you remember what this guy at the bar looked like?" I shake my head. I really didn't pay him much attention. "Okay. Do you think you could pick out your attacker's voice from a 'voice line-up'?" I tell her yes; I'll never forget his voice. "Good. Bella, did they do a rape kit at the hospital?"

Alice cuts in and says, "They did and the DA in Port Angeles said that she ran the DNA but it didn't hit."

"Hmm, that's not good. Cavanaugh's DNA is definitely in the system. I checked again this morning," Rosalie says, half to herself.

"I have something on that," Cynthia says. "I talked to Vicky yesterday. She had one of her friends in Special Cases pull Bella's file from the cold cases. She said that the file listed the rape kit sample as contaminated. She also said that this was weird because they didn't seem to have run the back-up sample."

"That's right," Emmett says, "the hospital always keeps a split sample in case something happens to the first one. I wonder why it wasn't run through the system."

"Fishy DNA," Emmett and Rosalie say together, both smiling.

"I think that's where we should start. We need to see if the hospital still has the sample and get a judge to let us run it through the system. I would bet a year's salary that it hits," Rosalie says, excitedly. "With the information that Edward has and a DNA match, it should be a slam-dunk. We have a case, people!" Rosalie looks up at Edward. "I see now why you think it's all worth it. I still think you're crazy, but I understand."

"What is she talking about, Edward?" I ask.

"It's nothing, love. Don't worry about it." He waves his hand in the air like he's dismissing the comment, but I see the look he gives Rosalie.

"No more secrets, Edward. Tell me what she's talking about," I demand.

He looks into my eyes and then sighs. "It's not a big deal. Really. It's just... I'm probably going to lose my license to practice for giving that file to Rosalie."

"Oh, Edward, no. I can't let you.... You can't.... It's not...," I stutter.

"Bella, it's alright," he says taking my face in his hands. "I'm okay with it. I never wanted to be a lawyer anyway. I'll do something else." He kisses my lips. "It will be fine. Trust me."

"I can't let you give up your career. I'm not worth it. It's too much." He can't be serious.

"Bella, I would give up my life for you. A silly piece of paper is nothing. I don't need it; I need you. It's too late anyway. I've already given her the file," he says with a smile. How can he act happy about this?

"Give it back, Rosalie. Forget about everything. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do this," I say frantically. It's too much. He's giving up too much.

"No, Bella," Edward says sternly. "You are doing this. It's too late. I'm okay. Trust me, please."

"Rosalie, please? Can't you do it without the file?" I plead. I don't think I can live with myself, knowing that I'm the reason that Edward can't be a lawyer. He does so much good now.

"They may not disbar him," Emmett says. "The bar could just sanction him or suspend his license for a few months." I look at Edward. He doesn't look convinced.

"Bella, I'm going to pull every favor I have to keep him from being disbarred. I told him yesterday that I have plans for him. He will need his license." Rosalie pats my leg and smiles.

"I wouldn't worry about it right now anyway," Cynthia says suddenly. "It will take months to dig up all of the evidence we'll need and then even more time to get it to court. I figure that he's got a good eight months before the Cavanaughs figure out that he broke privilege. Then a couple of more months before they have a disbarment hearing. I think we should focus on one issue at a time. Let's get James Cavanaugh indicted, and then we'll worry about Edward's career." She nods at me. I can't help but nod back. She has a point. "Good. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Alice will you help me heat up the food?"

"Sure," Alice hops up from her seat. Before she goes to the kitchen she stops in front of Edward and me. "Edward, I'm still ticked at you for hurting Bella, but... you're an okay guy. I respect what you're doing. Thank you." Edward looks dumbstruck. He glances at Jasper and shrugs. Jasper doubles over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" asks Emmett.

"Edward's afraid of little Alice," Jasper drawls through his laughter.

"I am not. Shut up." Edward pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear. "I am a little. Don't tell anyone."

Cynthia and Alice get the food ready and put it out on the bar. We all make plates and go into the dining room to eat. The food is wonderful, but the conversation is even better. I'm happy to see that my friends and Edward's friends can get along with each other. Jasper and Emmett especially seem to becoming great friends. Rosalie and Alice are deep in conversation about fashion. Cynthia and Edward are doing their usual comic routine. I'm so happy... and scared at the same time. It feels like the calm before the storm.

After dinner, Cynthia excuses herself. Her husband is home and she wants to spend time with him. She hugs me before she leaves and says, "You are so brave, Bella. I am so very proud of you. Keep your chin up. I know that you're scared; don't be. None of us will let anything happen to you. You just gained a whole new family tonight; albeit a dysfunctional one. We all love you. Don't be afraid." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Well, I can't handle that. No one cries alone in my presence, so I must go. Edward, you know my number. Call if you need anything. I'll see you guys later." She strides quickly to her BMW and drives away. I watch her go and feel so thankful that Edward has her. She's a saint.

"We should go too," Jasper says. "It's gettin' late and I'm sure that Ed's beat. It's been one of those days."

"Not you too," Edward groans. "I hate being called that."

"I know," Jasper laughs. "You ready, Bells?"

"Um, Bella, will you stay with me tonight?" Edward asks hesitantly. "I don't mean that the way it sounded. I can't stand the thought of you leaving tonight. We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do. You can even sleep in the guest room if you want. I just... don't want you to go yet."

I look into those beautiful emerald eyes. I want to stay with him. "Okay."

"Bella, are you sure?" Alice asks. "I'm _sure_ that Edward would understand if you said that you aren't ready for that." She gives him a threatening look.

"I'm sure, Alice. Edward won't hurt me. I want to stay with him tonight." Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"Call us if ya need us, Bells," Jasper says as he drags a protesting Alice to the door.

"We're going to go too. I'll call you tomorrow," Emmett says as he and Rosalie walk to the door too.

Rosalie turns and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so happy you came back this afternoon. As much as I hate the asshole you're in love with, I have to admit that what he's doing is admirable. Don't worry about him. He's a brilliant attorney. I don't intend for him to be anything other than an attorney. I'll call you next week. I should have some information by then. Come on, Emmett. Let's leave these two alone." They leave in Emmett's Porsche.

I turn to Edward. He has the cutest expression on his face. He actually looks nervous. "What?" I ask.

"I never thought you'd agree to stay. I'm a little shocked. I don't know what to do now." He blushes at this admission. It's adorable.

"What would you do if I weren't here?" He looks so cute when he's nervous.

"Well, I'd probably go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed. I'm kind of boring," he shrugs.

"That sounds good to me. I'm boring too." He takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

"Do you want to stay in the guest room?" he asks. I can tell he wants me to say no.

"I think I need something to wear to bed before I decide which bed I'm going to sleep in. Do you have an old t-shirt or anything?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. Um, come in my room and we'll find something." He goes to his dresser and starts rummaging through the drawers. "You're so tiny. I don't know if I have anything that will fit."

"Just an old t-shirt, Edward. I'm not picky. I'm just sleeping in it." I walk up behind him. "That one right there will be fine." I pluck it from the drawer. "Where's the shower?" He points to a door to the right. "I'll be right back." He nods. I go into his bathroom and notice again that there is no mirror. I shake my head. I get in the shower. I can hardly believe that I'm here. In Edward's house. Alone. With him. I'm nervous and I'm hoping the shower will calm me. I step out and put on his t-shirt. It comes down to my knees. I walk out slowly. He's sitting on the bed reading a book. He jumps up when he sees me.

"Wow," he says breathlessly. "That shirt has never looked that good. You're stunning." He won't stop staring at me. My whole body blushes. He clears his throat. "Um, I should shower too. I have a whole bookcase full of books that need reading." He gestures to a bookcase on the far wall. "I'll be right back." He walks up to me and kisses me lightly before he goes into the bathroom. I pick up the book he was reading – _Wuthering Heights_. I crawl into his bed and open the book to where he had stopped reading.

A few minutes later I hear the shower turn off. Edward comes out in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He looks amazing. He sees me and smiles. "Bella... you will never know what you being here means to me. There are no words to explain it." He climbs into the bed with me and pulls me into his arms. "Thank you."

I reach over and turn off the lamp. "Sweet dreams, Edward. I love you."

He pulls me to his chest and kisses my forehead. "I love you too, Bella."


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 24 – Change of Venue**

I haven't slept a wink. I can't take my eyes off the beauty in my arms. I'm afraid that if I close my eyes she'll disappear. Her mahogany hair is splayed across the pillow. Her perfect face is relaxed and she appears more of an angel than ever before. Her lips are slightly parted. I've resisted the urge to kiss those lips all night. She sighs and rolls into my chest. I hold her close to me and kiss her hair. I miss the smell of strawberries that has been replaced by my own shampoo. I make a mental note to buy strawberry shampoo on the chance that she may honor me with her overnight presence again. A soft moan emanates from her; I smile. I don't want this to ever end.

It's almost ten o'clock. I have nothing but leftover Thai and Italian in the house to feed her. This is not acceptable. I gently remove her from my arms, making sure that I don't wake her. I scribble a quick note: _If you awake before I return, know that I love you and I will be back soon with breakfast. E._ I place the note on my pillow and dress quickly. I rush downstairs and jump into my car. I need to get to the bakery before they start to put out the food for lunch.

When I get there, I realize that I have no idea what she'd like. I buy one of everything they have. It takes three very large boxes to contain everything. The cashier gives me a strange look. I laugh to myself; I hope Bella's hungry. I load my purchases in the car and race back home. I don't want her to wake up without me there. I know that it was a lot for her to not be in her own home at night. I know that she did it for me. She did it because I needed her. If she only knew how much I need her. I think I needed her before I even knew her. I've been waiting for her my whole life.

I put the boxes on the bar and start the coffee. I get out a large serving platter that my mother bought me years ago as a house warming present. I remember thinking how unnecessary it was at the time. What does a bachelor need with a serving platter? I may even have said as much to her. She insisted that I would find a need for it. I guess she was right. I arrange the pastries on the platter. I walk back upstairs and peek in the door of my room. Bella is still sleeping. I place the platter on the dresser and go back downstairs to get the coffee. I fix mine the way I like it: two packs of Equal and a splash of non-fat milk. Again, I'm perplexed. I don't know how she takes her coffee. I'm trying to decide what to do, when I hear her on the stairs. Shit, I so wanted to give her breakfast in bed.

I turn to see her standing in the entrance of the kitchen with the platter of pastries. I blush, "Good morning," I say. "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but the coffee tripped me up."

"I was wondering if I was to expect guests for breakfast... in the bedroom. This is a lot of food, Edward. I hope that you didn't get this all for me," she says with a grin.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I bought one of everything. Is there anything there that you want? I can go back out and get anything you'd like."

"I'm sure that something here will be fine. You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble. I would have been fine with a bowl of cereal." I look at her sheepishly. "You don't have cereal in the house, do you?" I shake my head. "You only have leftover Italian in the house, don't you?"

"And Thai," I say.

"Do you have any food in the house?" she asks as she places the platter on the counter and crosses to the pantry. She opens it to find several bottles of cranberry juice, a bottle of ketchup, a jar of mayonnaise, and a box of saltines. She moves to the cabinets only to discover them filled with dishes, dust, and an empty granola bar box. She stops in front of the refrigerator. She turns to look at me. I'm watching her with an embarrassed grin. I motion for her to go ahead and open it. Inside is a bottle of ketchup, a jar of mayonnaise, a carton of orange juice, a jug of milk, and the leftover food from the previous two days. She closes the door and turns to face me. "We're going to the grocery store."

"I don't eat here that often, Bella," I explain.

"It's not for you, it's for me. There are certain things that must be here if I'm going to be spending time here with you. I have culinary needs, Edward. After we eat, we're going to the grocery store. This is ridiculous." She takes the mug from my hand and looks around the counters. "No sugar?" she asks. I shake my head and cross to the counter by the sink. I reach behind the coffee pot and retrieve the Equal packets. She sighs and takes three. I watch her fix her coffee. She likes it sweet and creamy. I make a mental note. She plucks a Pear Danish from the tray and begins to eat. I retrieve a plate for her. "I need a sheet of paper and a pen," she says. I go to my office and return with a pad and a pen. She asks me what the expiration date is on the milk. I check and tell her. I'm smiling like an idiot at her. She looks up and asks, "What?"

"You're taking care of me," I say, still smiling like an idiot. "It's nice."

She crosses the kitchen and wraps her arms around my waist. "I told you I would." I lean down to kiss her. She wrinkles her nose.

"What?" I ask.

"I have morning breath," she says and blushes. "I need a toothbrush." She starts to write it on the pad. I stop her and tell her that I'll be right back. I may not have food in the house, but I do have an extra toothbrush.

I return with the toothbrush. She looks puzzled. "The dentist gave it to me last month. I didn't need it so I threw it in a drawer in the bathroom. It's yours if you want it. You can just leave it here... for next time." I so want there to be a next time. She smiles and tells me thanks. She goes back to her list. I look over her shoulder. The first two things on the list make me laugh. "So, Crunch Berries and Diet Dr. Pepper are culinary needs?"

"They are in Bella World." She continues to scribble things on the list. She finishes the Danish and takes a Cherry Almond Croissant from the tray. "These are fabulous. Which bakery?"

"It's Bakery Nouveau. They're very good. I usually stop by there and get a Sugar Brioche for me and a Chocolate Chip Brioche for Cynthia on Monday mornings."

"Which ones are those?" I point them out to her. "What's that?" she asks pointing to another one on the tray.

"Cynthia calls that one Pure Heaven, but I think the technical name is Twice Baked Chocolate Croissant." Her eyes widen. "Go ahead and try it. Who else is here to eat it? Hell, take a bite of everything, if you want." She giggles as she picks up the croissant and takes a bite. Her eyes roll back in her head as she chews. "That's the exact same reaction that Cynthia has to it. Must be good."

"You've never tried this?" she says with disbelief.

"I'm not big on chocolate."

"You have to try this," she says as she holds it out to me. I shake my head. "Seriously, you have to try it. It's amazing." I take a small bite. It's not bad; a little too much chocolate for my taste, but not bad. She looks at me expectantly. I smile and take the Sugar Brioche from the tray. "You get the same thing every time, don't you?" I take a bite and nod. "You're hopeless," she says, shaking her head.

~*~*~*~

Bella wants to stop by her apartment to change clothes before we go to Target and the grocery store. She has agreed to help me replace some of the mirrors in the house and seems to think that Target is the best place for this. We'll see. I still think that Home Depot would be better.

We pull into the complex and I rush around to get Bella's door. She has it open and is halfway out of the car before I can get there. "I would really like to get that door for you, love. You always get out so fast."

"It's fine, Edward, I can open a car door."

"But you shouldn't have to open it. Please, Bella, it means a lot to me. Let me treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"And how is that exactly?"

"Like a lady; like a precious jewel; you should be treated like you are the most important thing in the car. Let me get the door." She stares at me for a long time. I finally break the silence. "My mother taught me to do it like that, Bella. It's how it's supposed to be. It's not chauvinistic; it's chivalrous." She looks at me skeptically. "Please?" She sighs and finally nods her approval. "Thank you," I say as I extend my hand to her. She takes it and walks to the door of her apartment. She then does the strangest thing; she knocks three times on the door before inserting her key and noisily unlocking the door.

I'm puzzled and must look so, because she turns to me and says, "Trust me; just barging in when Jasper's truck is in the lot is not a good idea." Ah, I see. We walk inside. Thankfully, Jasper is sitting on the couch and is not in a compromising position with Alice.

"Hey, Bells. How was ya night?" Jasper drawls as he gets up from the couch. "Hey, Ed," he smirks and shakes my hand. I'm going to kill Emmett.

"Bella?" Alice's high voice calls from the back of the apartment. She comes out of a room with a laundry basket on her hip. She immediately drops it and rushes to Bella's side. "Are you okay? Did you sleep? Do you need to talk about _anything_?" She emphasizes that last word.

Bella shakes her head and laughs. "I'm fine. Edward took very good care of me. He remembered to feed me and everything. And, yes, I slept. I don't need to talk right now; I need to change into clean clothes. Edward and I are going to Target to buy mirrors." She starts toward her room.

"You're going where to buy what?" Alice asks.

"Bella is going to help me replace the mirrors in my townhouse. She says that Target is the place for this. I think Home Depot would be better." Jasper nods his head at me.

Alice rolls her eyes. "You're all wrong. We're going to Pottery Barn. Give us five minutes to get ready." She grabs Bella by the arm and drags her into the bathroom.

"Ya might as well have a seat. This is gonna be the longest five minutes of your life," Jasper says as he settles back onto the couch. I follow him. He's flipping channels when he speaks again. "So, how did last night go?"

"It was fine." It was better than fine. It was the best night of my life!

"No nightmares?" he asks.

"No, I didn't have any nightmares." How does he know about my nightmares?

"Not you; Bella. She didn't have any nightmares?"

"No. She has nightmares?" What is he talking about!?

"Most every night. She wakes up screamin' sometimes. Alice was real afraid for 'er. I don't think she slept much last night herself. So, Bella slept well?"

I'm beyond confused. She barely moved or made a sound all night. "Like a baby, all night. She didn't even stir when I went out to get breakfast. She was very peaceful. I had no idea. What does she dream?"

"Well, she used to dream about the rape a lot. Those were very bad for 'er. I didn't know what she was dreamin' about until Alice told me last night. I just knew that she'd cry out and Alice would have to hold 'er to calm 'er down. Last week she dreamt about you a lot. She'd see ya lyin' in the floor bleedin'."

"What?" How could she dream that? How could she know?

"She said ya were lyin' in the floor covered in glass and bleedin'. She couldn't get to ya. Ya wouldn't move or open ya eyes when she hollered at ya. It scared 'er to death. Pissed off Alice that she was dreamin' about ya. Alice thought she should hate ya. I can't say that I didn't feel the same way." He mutes the television and turns to me. "When ya ran outta here on that Friday how was she?"

"Honestly, Jasper, and I know it's going to sound horrible, I don't remember her being that upset. She seemed confused. Truthfully, I was confused. I can't apologize to her enough. I shouldn't have run out like that." I should have been man enough to stay and talk to her about everything. I wish I could go back and relive that night; do it differently.

"Ya know that Alice stayed with me that night, right?" I nod. "When I brought Alice home the next day, she opened the door into Bella's leg. The girl had apparently collapsed in the floor. She was curled into the fetal position. She was barely responsive. I had to carry 'er to the couch and she just fell over when I got 'er here. We had to help 'er into the bed. I wanted to call an ambulance; she looked near death to me. She didn't eat anythin' for days. We were really scared that we'd lost 'er." I slump over and drop my face into my hands. I feel Jasper's hand on my back. "I ain't tellin' ya this to make ya feel any guiltier than you already do. Ya just need to know what ya leavin' 'er does. I told 'er and now I'm tellin' you; ya'll are a part of each other. Ya can't do that agin."

I look up into his eyes. "I swear to you, Jasper, I will never leave her again," I say.

"Ya say it to me, but have ya said it to her. This ain't gonna be easy. There are troublin' times ahead for all of us. Ya need to be in it for the long haul or not in it at all. She won't survive another separation." He never breaks eye contact. He's serious and he wants me to understand just how serious. I get it.

"I won't either. I know that you guys don't believe it, but being away from her hurt me too," I sigh. "I just didn't know how to face her."

"You coulda called," he says flatly. He's probably right, but....

"I couldn't. I didn't know what to say to her. I thought she'd be better off without me. I was willing to suffer to make sure that she wasn't exposed to my world." I'm like a virus that has no cure. I'm toxic. "I'll never be good enough for her, Jasper. I'll never deserve her. But I'll live the rest of my life trying to make her the happiest woman in the world so that maybe she'll forget that I'm a lowlife that is not good enough to be the dirt on the bottom of her shoes."

"Well, at least ya know," Jasper says with a laugh. He slaps me on the back. "I'll let Alice know that she doesn't have to tell ya that ya ain't good enough. She'd planned on lettin' ya know just how not good enough ya are. I don't think she can make ya feel any worse than ya already do."

I chuckle a little myself. "No, I don't think anyone can make me feel any worse than I do for hurting Bella. If I live to be a hundred years old, I'll never be able to make it up to her. But I swear to you that I will try to my last breath."

"I know ya will, Ed." I cringe. I hate to be called that. "So, who's ya money on today? I think the Titans have a good shot." He's flipped to ESPN and is watching football. I smile. I will never figure this guy out. He goes from all seriousness to football without missing a beat.

Forty-five minutes later, the girls emerge from the bathroom. Jasper nudges me and rolls his eyes. I immediately stand to greet Bella. She looks beautiful, as always. I smile. I am one lucky, lucky man. I walk toward her and take her hands. "You are exquisite."

"Hey, couch potato," Alice says to Jasper. "How do _I_ look?"

His eyes never leave the football game, but Jasper still says, "Like a million bucks, baby, which is probably about how much the shoes ya have on cost."

"If you don't turn that television off and get over here in the next ten seconds, I'm going to hit you in the head with one of these million dollar shoes," she threatens him. He turns off the TV and gets up.

Glaring at me he says, "Ya just hafta make me look bad, don't ya?" Then he smiles. "Ya look good enough to eat, darling'," he says as he takes Alice's hand and spins her in a circle. "Turn around here and let me get a good look at ya. Oo-ee, ya look finer than fried chicken at the Sunday social."

Alice slaps him on the arm. "Now you're going overboard. Pull back a little on the Southern-ism."

"I only do it to make ya smile," he says as he leans down to give her a peck on the cheek. "So, we're bein' subjected to the Pottery Barn today? What else do we have planned?"

"The grocery store," Bella says. "Edward has less than no food at his house. We need to stock his pantry, Alice."

"Let's not forget that it's pizza and chick flick night," Alice reminds us.

"I have a DVD player and the pizza guy does deliver to my part of town on occasion. Why don't we do all of our errands and then have the Sunday Night Ritual at my place?" I suggest.

Alice's eyebrows wrinkle together. "I don't know. We've always done it here."

"We did it here because I couldn't leave before. I was too scared," Bella says. She slides under my arm and wraps her arm around me. "I'm not going to be scared anymore. I'm going to be brave. I'm going to be strong. I'm going to win. I think we should do pizza and a movie at Edward's tonight."

Tears well up in Alice's eyes. "Okay, sweetie; whatever you want. Let's go before the stores close."

We all head out the door and then the debate begins; whose car will we take. Alice's is thrown out immediately as too small. I insist that I need my car, but in the end we decide that Jasper's truck is probably the best choice. He has what he refers to as a "Country Cadillac." To say that it is large is an understatement. It's a four door, full size Chevrolet 2500 with all the bells and whistles. It even has something that Alice calls "toasty buns" (Bella explains that the front seats have heaters in them.). We can probably get everything we need in the back, including the groceries, because there is a huge toolbox bolted into the bed that Jasper says is empty and perfect for "grocery haulin'." Jasper has to help Alice's little butt into the front seat. I help Bella into the backseat and go around to get in on the other side.

We get to Pottery Barn and I have to give Alice credit; she's probably right about this being the place to buy the mirrors. She helps me pick two to go over the dressers in the bedrooms as well as one to go in the hallway upstairs. Bella finds one with an ornate frame to go in the entrance of the townhouse. I pay for them and Jasper and I load them into the back of the truck.

The grocery store is next. Bella grabs a cart and she and Alice head out with her list. Jasper and I lag behind. This is definitely Bella's expedition. I appreciate that she's taking care of me, but I really don't think I need all that much. I don't eat at the house that often and when I do, it's usually takeout. But it seems to make her happy to take care of me and I intend to make her the happiest woman in the world, so I don't complain. We put the groceries in the truck toolbox and start for my townhouse. When we get there, Jasper and I unload the groceries into the kitchen for the ladies to put away. I tell Bella just to put everything where she thinks it should go.

Jasper and I get the mirrors from the truck. We carefully carry the first one up the stairs to the guest bedroom. We go back out and get the rest of the mirrors inside. I go back downstairs to retrieve my tool box so that we can hang the mirrors before Jasper and I have to go back out to get the movie and the pizzas.

"You're little girlfriend has good taste," I say as I come back into the guest room with the toolbox. "These look great. I probably should have let her help me with the ones for the bathrooms. I just went online and ordered them from the Home Depot."

"Don't let 'er hear that you did that. She'll have a conniption fit. She hates Home Depot," Jasper says as he gets a hammer out of the toolbox. He and I hang the mirrors over the dressers in the bedrooms. Bella comes upstairs and gets a small rubber mallet to hang the small mirror in the entrance way. I finish up by hanging the one in the hallway upstairs. Now I have no choice, but to look at myself. I rub my chin; I need to shave. I look down at my hands and sigh. I'll have to come up with a story to explain why I have three stitches in my right hand and four in my left. I turn my face to the left and then to the right. I'm too pale and I've lost some weight in the last week. I'm still studying myself when I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asks.

"The man in the mirror," I answer.

"Like what you see?" she asks.

"Not yet," I say as I turn to envelope her in my arms, "but I want to try to. Will you help me?"


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 25 – The Storm**

I should have seen it coming. After we got all of the mirrors hung and after the ladies put all of the groceries away, we decided that Jasper and I would get _The Notebook_at the video store. I find the number for the nearest pizza delivery place for Alice so she can place the order. Everything seems to be going so well. We return with the movie and the pizzas arrive. We eat and watch the movie. It's an instant cry-fest for Bella and Alice. Jasper and I laugh at them and they hit us. It all seems so normal, so much like a home and what a family would be like. Then the shit hits the fan.

We have to go back to Bella and Alice's apartment to get my car and of course to drop them off. It's dark outside by now. Jasper and Alice walk out the door. I'm standing back waiting for Bella to follow them, but she isn't moving. "Um, Bella, is everything alright?" She says nothing as she continues to stare out the door. "Bella?" I ask as I touch her back. She gasps and stumbles to her left. Her eyes are wide with fright. "Love, what is it? Are you alright?"

"N-no. I-I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. I can't go out there." She's pale as a ghost and her bottom lip is quivering.

"Bella, I'll be right by your side. You know that I won't let anything happen to you." I thought we'd gotten beyond this. Why has she suddenly backslid so much?

"I can't, Edward," she says again as she begins to cry. Alice has noticed that something is wrong and has come back inside.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asks and looks at me accusingly. I shrug.

"I can't go out there," she says again. I reach for her and she steps into my arms. She buries her face in my chest.

"Sh," I whisper to her. "You don't have to go anywhere, love. I won't let anything hurt you or scare you. I'm right here." I look towards Alice. Her face is contorted into an scowl of epic proportions. "But, Bella...love, I need to get my car. I don't mind if you want to stay here. You and Alice can wait here while Jasper and I go get my car if you want." I look at Alice again; she's shaking her head no. I widen my eyes at her as if to say 'what else do you suggest?'

Jasper comes back inside and eyes us all standing there; Alice glaring up at me, Bella crying in my arms, and I'm... dumbfounded. He surveys us and finally says, "I think ya'll need to talk." He holds out his hand to me. "Gimme ya keys." I don't understand. "Alice and I will go get the car. You two," he motions to Bella and me, "need to talk." I get my keys from my pocket and hold them momentarily. I have a thing about people driving my car, but one look at Bella and I can see what's important.

I look at Jasper and then at Alice. "Who will be driving my car back here?" I think this is a valid question. My preference would be Jasper, considering that I think Alice hates me.

Alice rolls her eyes and huffs, "Jasper. I don't want to be anywhere near that... that... that thing if I can help it. And for the record, I don't think this is a good idea. I think Bella should come home with us."

"Darlin', she will, but they need to have a conversation first. C'mon, let's give 'em some privacy. We'll be back in about an hour." He takes Alice by the arm and walks to the door. He turns before they get out the door and says, "Talk. I mean really talk. Ya'll have some things that need to be said and heard. Talk and, for the love of God, listen. We'll be back in a little bit." They walk out the door. Alice looks back over her shoulder once more before Jasper closes the door with this frazzled edge of concern all over her face.

I'm still holding a sobbing Bella in my arms. I have no idea what I'm supposed to talk about with her. I thought we were good. I thought we had put this behind us. I am thoroughly confused as to why she won't leave my townhouse... not that I'm in a hurry for her to go. Waking up to her beautiful face every day would be a dream come true for me, but I know that it's too soon. "Love, would you like to sit. Um, Jasper says we need to talk. I'm... uh... not sure what we need to talk about, but if you need to talk to me...."

She pulls back from my chest. Her tear streaked face kills me. She swallows and says, "I can't leave you again, Edward. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. I won't make it again."

Where did that come from!? "Bella, my love, you'll see me tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. I'm not going anywhere."

She lowers her head and whispers softly, almost too softly for me to hear, "But... you've said that before."

Shit! This is all because of me. I am truly the scum of the earth. "Come here," I say as I lead her to the couch. We sit and I take both of her hands in mine.

"Bella, I want you to really listen to me. Jasper is right. There are things that I need to say and that I need for you to hear and really understand." She nods. I take a deep breath and continue.

"It was horrible of me to run out on you like I did. I have no excuse, because there is no way to excuse my behavior. I am a sack of shit." She starts to shake her head. "No, I am. I know I am. I've known for a long time that I'm a bottom feeder. I tried to tell myself that it was okay to be that way. I told myself that I was being a good attorney, and I was, but I was a lousy human being in the process. I don't want to be a lousy human being anymore, Bella. I want to be the kind of man worthy of a woman as wonderful as you." She opens her mouth to speak so I place a finger on her lips.

"You are wonderful, Bella. You are smart, and kind, and beautiful. You're more than I could ever hope to find in a woman and you are far more than I deserve."

She starts to cry again and it breaks my heart. I brush a tear from her cheek. "Please, don't cry, my love. Jasper told me what leaving you that night did to you."

She instantly looks upset. "Don't be mad at Jasper. I needed to know. I will never do that to you again. I know I've said it before and it probably is just words to you now, but I will never leave you again. You don't have to worry that I will disappear. I won't... I can't. I can't be without you any more than I can stop breathing. You are a part of my now. I've done things that I'm not proud of in the past; things that I doubt I will ever be able to be forgiven for doing. There are very few things in my life that I'm proud of, but I am so proud of you. I'm proud that you can find it in you to love me after all that I have done. I am proud that you have the strength to help me make at least one wrong I have committed partially right. I am proud of you. And I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my entire life. You are my reason for being; you are my life now and if you let me I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you." I take her in my arms as she continues to cry. "No, please, don't cry anymore, Bella. I'm in it for the long haul. I know how hard it's going to get for you and I want to be here for you. I know that we're going to face some things that are going to test us. I want to pass those tests with you. I'm not going anywhere."

She pulls back from me again and looks into my eyes. It breaks my heart to see all the pain in her eyes that I know I put there. "Oh, Edward, I'm so afraid that you _will_ disappear. I'm afraid that you won't be able to handle the trial. I'm afraid that you'll freak out again and leave. I died a little the night I was raped and I died a little more the night you left. It hurt so much. I thought you left because I'm dirty... tainted by the rape. I thought you couldn't love me because I disgusted you. I'm so afraid that you will hear things at the trial that will make you see that I'm not good enough for you; that I'm not as wonderful as you think I am. I'm so afraid that if I leave here tonight, I will never see you again." She buries her face in my chest again and my heart breaks completely in two. I did this to her. My selfishness did this to her. I am a piece of shit. "I'm not strong, Edward," she continues. "I'm so weak. A strong person would never have let this happen to her. And I'm such a coward. Only a coward would let it affect the rest of her life."

"Whoa. You stop that right now," I say to her, sternly. "Is Rosalie Hale weak?" She shakes her head no. "Then why do you think you're weak? The same thing happened to her. She's a strong woman, right?" Bella nods. "You are just as strong as Rosalie; maybe even stronger. You are not a coward. Would a coward voluntarily subject herself to a trial? You don't have to do this. You are doing this for not only yourself, but any other victims that may be out there, right?" She nods her head again. "It takes a brave, strong woman to do what you're doing, Bella. Never think that you aren't that type of woman. You haven't let it affect the rest of your life. You, my love, are a survivor, you survived that night and you are picking up the pieces and putting them back together. You are a remarkable person, Bella Swan. You have been through a traumatic, life-changing experience and you are coming through on the other side. You are amazing and stronger than you will ever know; you are awe inspiring. You should be very proud of yourself. I know that I am and there is a whole group of people that feel the same way that I do." Thankfully, she's stopped crying. I place my hand on her cheek. "I love you so much. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you or make you feel afraid or make you doubt your strength. I will be right by your side through all of this and I will stay by your side after it's all said and done. I will be here as long as you will have me."

"Then you'll be here forever?" she asks.

"Do you want me forever?" She nods. "Then you will have me forever." There is absolutely no one in this world that I can ever see myself with forever except Bella. My heart flutters at the thought that she feels the same.

"Edward, I'm just so afraid of the trial. I don't know what to expect. What was it like with the other victim?" she asks.

"You mean with Angela Webber?" She nods. I take another deep breath. I never wanted to tell Bella what happened with that trial. It was a circus and I was the ringmaster. I was beyond horrible. But... we had agreed that there would be no more secrets. "Bella, I was a different person then. I'm not proud of what I did to Angela to get the acquittal. I insinuated that she was a whore and wanted Cavanaugh. I made the jury believe a lot of really bad things about her that weren't true. I mocked her. I ridiculed her. I questioned her character. I was wrong to do the things I did for nothing more than money. I destroyed her life before I actually killed her."

"You didn't kill her, Edward. She killed herself," Bella says. I look into her sweet, innocent eyes. She doesn't understand.

"Love, I killed her just as if I had put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger myself. If I had not destroyed her life; if I had done the right thing and dropped the case; if I had gone to the DA with what I knew before the trial, she would be alive today. If I had been a decent human being, she would never have committed suicide. I know this; I live with the guilt of it every day. I deserve to feel guilty. I deserve to feel like trash. I did a horrible thing and I should be punished for it."

Bella is shaking her head. I see a single tear roll down her cheek. She's killing me with that. "I can't take back what I did, Bella, but I can try to make up for it. That's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to do what I should have done two years ago. It's too late for Angela to forgive me, but I hope that someday you will be able to."

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive. You did your job." I wince at her words. I said the same thing to Angela. "Do you think that it will be the same for me at the trial?"

"I don't know, love, but I don't think it will. It's not the strategy I would use. He didn't leave Angela for dead like he did you. The circumstances are different. There are similarities between the two cases, but there are also many differences. That's why it's going to take so long for us to get it ready for the Grand Jury. We need to make sure that all of the connections are solid. It would help if there are other victims." Bella's brow furrows. "I don't want there to be other victims, Bella.

I sincerely hope that no other women went through what you and Angela went through at his hands. But it would make it easier for us if there were more. It would also be nice to have a decent DNA sample. I think that Rosalie is being very optimistic. I think this is going to be a lot harder than she realizes."

"Do you think that it's worth it? Do you think that we can get him convicted?" She looks so scared, but I can see just a glimmer of hope in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"I'm going to do my level best to make sure that James Cavanaugh goes to prison for a very long time," I promise her. I take her in my arms again and whisper into her hair, "It is so worth it." The doorbell rings announcing Jasper and Alice's return. I pull back from Bella so I can look into her eyes. "Are you okay now?" She nods as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Are we okay?" She smiles; my heart races at the sight of her smiling face.

"We're better than okay, Edward. We're great. We're awesome." I hug her to my chest again as the doorbell sounds throughout the house. I roll my eyes.

"I better go let them in before Alice breaks down the door." I stand and walk toward the door. I open it and Alice nearly knocks me to the ground rushing in. I turn to Jasper and he rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he tosses me the keys to my car. "Hello to you too, Alice. Come right on in."

She looks back at me and gives me a distinct 'go to hell' look. Yep, she hates me. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" she asks.

"Shouldn't you ask _if_ she wants to go?" I ask. Big mistake... huge.

"You listen to me, Masen. I know what you are. I will not let you hurt her any more than you already have. You're a lying sack of shit as far as I'm concerned. I don't believe a word that comes out of your skeevy little mouth. You almost destroyed her before and I'm not convinced that you won't do it again. Bella is blinded by love, but I see you. You will not get past me again. I'm watching you." She has been steadily poking me in the chest during her entire rant and it's beginning to hurt. She has bony little fingers. I look back at Jasper. He just shrugs and smirks. I look around her to Bella. She sitting on the couch with her mouth open; she's dumbfounded. I'm on my own. "You're right," I say. Alice cocks her head to one side. I don't think she expected me to agree with her. "I am a shady, no good, lowlife lawyer. I used to make my living by twisting and manipulating the truth. I agree that I am a sack of shit. But you're wrong if you think that I will ever hurt Bella again. I love her. She and I have talked and she knows that I'm here to stay. So watch me all you want. Hell, I want you to watch me. I want you to witness how much I adore that woman. I want you to see just how much I want to make her happy."

Alice glares at me. I can almost feel the daggers coming from her eyes. Jasper walks around me and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Darlin', he means what he says. He ain't goin' anywhere. We had a nice little conversation this mornin' while ya'll were gettin' ready to go. I believe 'im. I think ya need to ask Bella how she feels before ya go tearin' into the man like that." Thank you, Jasper!

"Alice, I believe him when he says that he won't leave me again. Please don't yell at him anymore. He doesn't deserve it." She's wrong about that one; I kind of do. I deserve much worse in fact. "I need for all of us to get along with one another. I need all of your support... I won't make it without all of you. You have to find a way to forgive him; I have. You don't have to like him, but please, for me, try to get along with him. I love him. He's going to be a part of my life for a very, very long time. You're my best friend and I love you too. You're going to be a part of my life for a long time as well. You have to get along with each other."

Alice looks at me, then she looks at Bella; finally she looks at Jasper. He nods his head in agreement. She turns back to me. "So, you're not going to freak out again and leave her in a crumpled mess on the living room floor?"

I cringe at the mental image this conjures. "I can't promise you that I won't freak out again, but I can promise you that I won't run again. The next time I fall apart, I'll stay and Bella and I will talk about it. I won't leave her again... ever."

"I'll still be watching you," she says as she points a finger in my face.

"Please do," I say.

"Bells," Jasper says, "do ya wanna come with us or are ya stayin' here again tonight?"

Bella looks at me sheepishly. "I think I should go home tonight. It's just... I plan on going to work tomorrow. And I know you have to go back to work too. And I don't have any other clothes here...."

"Love," I say as I cross to her to wrap my arms around her, "It's okay. I understand. I'd love for you to stay again tonight, but it just isn't practical. We'll have other nights. We have an eternity of nights to spend together. Go home and take a long hot shower. Get some sleep; dream of me. I'll be dreaming of you." She looks up into my eyes so I kiss her softly. Then I completely forget that we aren't alone. I kiss her again, deeper. I weave my hand into her hair and pull her closer to me. She moans in my mouth and my body is suddenly on fire. Jasper breaks our moment of passion by clearing his throat. I pull back from Bella. Her lips are red and I watch as her blush creeps up her neck to match them. She starts to nibble on her bottom lip. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You're beautiful when you blush." She smiles a sweet smile and lowers her head. I will never get enough of her. I turn to Jasper. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it." I could kill him.

"Ya ready, Bells?" he asks through a chuckle.

"I guess," she says as she removes herself from my arms. I reach out and quickly take her hand.

"I'll walk you out." Alice and Jasper walk out the door. Bella and I are right behind them. I resist the urge when we pass my car to walk around it and survey it for damage. We get to the door of Jasper's truck. Jasper helps Alice in and walks around to the other side. Alice turns back and glares at me one last time. I smile back. She'll like me some day... I hope. I open the door for Bella. I wrap my arms around her for one last kiss before she leaves me for the night. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow at the café. Call me the second you walk in the door so that I know you made it home safely, okay?"

"I love you, too. I'll call you in a bit." I help her into the backseat of the truck and close the door. I wave to them as I watch Jasper drive away with my reason for living. When I can no longer see the truck, I go back inside to wait for Bella's call.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 26 – Mystery Solved**

I walk into work on Monday morning whistling the last song I heard before I exited the car – "Dreamgirl" by Dave Matthews. The song sums up how I feel about Bella. She is my dream girl. I've done nothing since I got off the phone last night but think about Bella. I dreamt of her all night. I woke this morning and I could swear I smelled strawberries.

Cynthia is at her desk as I walk toward my office. She has a strange expression on her face. "What?" I ask as I approach her desk.

"Carlisle wants to see you as soon as you get in," she says, making me shudder. This can't be good.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I have that sinking feeling you get when you know something is going to be really bad and there is no way to avoid it.

"No, just that he wanted to see you first thing. He looked... serious. I didn't like the vibe I got from him. Be careful what you say about last week. Let him lead the conversation. I think he knows something." She gives me a wary look as I nod and go into my office to drop off my briefcase and coat. I walk back out and pause for a moment at Cynthia's desk. She raises her eyebrows and shrugs. I scowl at her; she's not helping to calm me down. I walk across the room and down a hallway to the partner's offices. Carlisle has the large office at the end of the hall. His assistant is in the smaller office just outside Carlisle's door. She sees me and smiles.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen," she says. "Mr. Cullen is expecting you. I'll let him know that you're here."

"Thank you, Aimee," I say as I watch her pick up the phone to call Carlisle. I have a really bad feeling about this meeting. I don't have butterflies in my stomach, I have bats. Large flying bats are beating my stomach from the inside. I'm nervous as hell.

A few seconds later, Carlisle opens his office door. "Edward, come in." I walk through the door into the largest office on this floor. It's lavishly decorated. I had once dreamed of having this office one day. Now I hope that I still have a job when I walk back out of it. "Have a seat," he says as he motions to the chairs in front of his desk.

I sit and wait for him to speak. I'm following Cynt's advice and letting Carlisle lead the conversation. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose my job in a matter of moments. I kind of need my job for a few more months. I need to be able to help Bella and I need access to the resources here at the firm. Carlisle walks around and sits behind his desk.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" he asks, lacing his fingers and placing his hands on his desk.

I lean back in my chair. "Much better, thank you, Carlisle."

"I talked with your father yesterday at the club." Uh, oh. "It wasn't food poisoning, was it son?"

I clear my throat and look down at my hands folded in my lap. "Um... no sir, it wasn't." I look back up into his hazel eyes. Do I see concern?

"Edward, I know that it has been difficult for you these last couple of years. Hell, I think I may have just made the understatement of the decade. It's been worse than difficult. You know that I think of you as a son. I know your own father hasn't always been there for you. Please know that if you need to talk, my door is open."

"I know that Carlisle. You've been more than generous with me. I know that I'm a disappointment for the firm...."

"No, son, never think that. I... we... all the partners understand. You are an invaluable member of this firm. We are concerned about you though. After talking with your father, I am particularly concerned. You had seemed to be coming out of the depression in the last few months. I don't understand why you would try to kill yourself."

"I didn't try to kill myself," I mumble.

"What was that, Edward?" he asks.

"I said that I didn't try to kill myself, Carlisle. I don't know what I was doing. I had found out something... disturbing... about someone that means a great deal to me." I pause and take in a breath. "Actually, Carlisle, I found out something disturbing about the woman that I am in love with and I reacted badly. I drank... a lot. It was a stupid thing to do. I can promise you that it will not happen again."

"I know that you have tried therapy before without success, but maybe you should consider it again. Not just for yourself, but for this person that you love. You should be whole for her."

"I am, Carlisle. I saw a psychiatrist, Dr. Stricklin, Friday afternoon. I have an appointment today and another Thursday. I will be seeing Dr. Stricklin twice a week for a while. I know that I need to talk to someone. I want to do this for Bella." I want to be healthy for Bella.

"Bella? That's a beautiful name. I trust it belongs to an equally beautiful woman," he says as he leans forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

"Her beauty far exceeds that of her name," I say as a smile spreads across my face. Mere words cannot express the beauty that is Bella Swan.

"It's good to see you smile again, Edward. I'm happy for you. True love is a gift that is hard to find and even harder to hold on to. My Esme and I have been together for 35 years. I am a lucky man to have found someone that is perfect and that will put up with my imperfections. I wish the same for you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think I may have found the same thing in Bella. I'm still amazed that she loves me too. I don't deserve her." I doubt that I ever will deserve her, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying.

"Well, I'm sure she would disagree. I'm proud of you for seeking help. Take all the time you need."

"What about the other partners? I don't think they'll be quite as understanding." I doubt that Marcus and Alec have warm and fuzzy feelings for me. I know that they don't think of me as their son. Carlisle and I have always had a close relationship. The other partners... not so much.

"You let me handle the partners. I haven't told them what Edward, Sr. told me and I never will. They don't need to know. You do what you need to do to be whole again." He stands, so I do the same. "Let me know what I can do to help your recovery. Better still; let me know if I can do anything for you at all. I'm here for you, son," he says as he extends his hand.

I shake his hand. "Thank you, Carlisle... for everything." He nods and smiles. I wish my own father would treat me the way Carlisle Cullen does. Maybe I would respect him the way I respect Carlisle if he did.

I leave Carlisle's office. As I approach Cynthia, she lets out a breath and slumps over placing her head on her desk. I think I hear her say, "Oh, thank God," but I'm not sure.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I get to her desk. She looks up with genuine relief on her face. "What?"

"I thought for sure that he was going to fire you or at least make you take a leave of absence. If you go, they will put me with someone else... that I probably won't like. Neither of us would be able to work on Bella's case. We need the firm's resources."

"Emmett would still be here," I say, matter-of-factly.

"Um, yeah, I'm starting to like Emmett and all, but he doesn't have the legal mind that you have. I don't even think the beautiful Ms Hale can hold a candle to you. You're brilliant, Edward. If anyone can give Bella the justice she deserves, it's you," she says, pointing at me.

I feel my face turn bright red. "Thanks, Cynt. I'm not that great though. It's been a while. I'm out of practice. I wouldn't be able to do it alone. I just don't... you know... have it anymore. I'm too messed up. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett would be perfectly capable of handling it without me."

"Doubtful," she says. "I have something to discuss with you, by the way. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Now I'm scared. She never asks to see me; she just barges in usually. She looks so serious. I wonder what's up.

She gets up and follows me into my office. She closes the door before she sits in the chair opposite my desk. I take off my sport coat and hang it on the rack before I sit behind my desk. I look up at her and wait for her to begin.

"I told Ted about the whole situation," she says and pauses. I look at her and wait for her to continue. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" I ask.

"Because I told Ted about a case... a very personal case," she says, with a touch of what I think is nervousness. I don't think I've ever seen or heard her be nervous. It's actually kind of funny.

"He's your husband; I would expect you to talk to him about things. It's not a big deal, really. Hell, I've already violated privilege. Don't worry about it. Is that all this is?"

"Not really, Ted wants to help." I must look surprised because she chuckles softly to herself. "He really could help us. I don't think I've ever told you what he does for a living, have I?" I shake my head no. I know that he travels, but that's it. "Ted is a private investigator. He finds people. That's why he's out of town so much. He wants to help us find Cavanaugh. He wanted me to ask first. He doesn't want to step on toes or anything."

"Does Ted think he can find him?"

"He knows that he can. I know that he can. He also isn't really linked to the case, so he could snoop under the radar. The Cavanaughs wouldn't get as suspicious as they would if you or the DA were trying to find him."

She has a point. I told you that she's smarter than me. "If he doesn't mind, then I think you're right. Tell him that I appreciate it and ask him what I owe him for doing it."

"Okay, that was insulting. Did I ask you to pay him?" I'm taken aback by her tone. I shake my head no. "He doesn't want to be paid for this. He wants to help. If you mention paying him again, I'll rip your head off."

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry. Tell Ted thanks."

"I will. What happened after I left Saturday?" She asks, suddenly.

"Nothing much. Jasper and Alice left almost immediately after you did and Emmett and Rosalie followed not long after."

"Whoa, back up. Jasper and Alice left, but not Bella?" She looks surprised.

"Uh, no. She stayed the night."

"Oh, really? She did? And when were you going to tell me this juicy little tidbit?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it would come up or that you would even care. It's not a big deal." It really isn't something I was planning to discuss with anyone.

"Lean over here." I look at her, confused, and lean toward her across my desk. She smacks the side of my head.

"Hey!" I exclaim as I jump back. "What the hell was that for!?" That really hurt!

"For being stupid!" she says as she sits back in her chair. "I was knocking some sense back into that obviously empty head. It is a very big deal. I want details."

I rub my head and wince. She hits hard, the bitch! "There are no details. Nothing happened."

She gives me her patented you're-going-to-tell-me-whether-you-like-it-or-not look. "Do we always have to dance this dance? Don't you get tired of this? Just tell me what I want to know."

She's right, and I hate her just a little for it. "You're a bitch," I say. She shrugs and leans back in her chair to wait it out. "You aren't going to leave until I tell you something, are you?" She shakes her head and crosses her arms across her chest. "Fine," I huff and throw my hands in the air. "Bella stayed with me Saturday night. She slept the whole night in my arms. I couldn't sleep for watching her sleep. It was amazing. I got up the next morning and got breakfast from Bakery Nouveau; she loves the Twice Baked Chocolate Croissant by the way. I spent all day Sunday with her too. Happy now?"

"Yes... sort of. Did you get to have a... conversation with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"For such a smart man you can be dense sometimes. Did you two actually talk about anything important? Surely she has some issues that she needs to discuss with you. I'm sure she's a little afraid of what's about to happen. Didn't you talk about anything?"

"Are you psychic?" I ask her. How does she know these things!? "Do you have my townhouse bugged? Did Ted bug my house?"

She starts to laugh; I'm utterly confused. "No," she says as she gasps for air, "I don't have any 'bugs' in your house. I take it you did have a little talk. Is Bella alright?"

"She's fine. She freaked out a little when it was time for her to go home. She thought that she would never see me again if she left. I had to assure her that I'm not going anywhere...."

"You most certainly are not," Cynthia interrupts. "That little smack you got a moment ago is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you pull that shit again."

I look at her warily for a moment. I'm actually a little afraid. "Well, I won't have to find out, because she's stuck with me, at least until she figures out that she can do better and dumps me."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," she mutters. "Was anything else bothering her?"

"She's a little nervous about the trial. I tried to tell her to not be, but truthfully, I'm nervous as hell. This is going to be really hard to pull off. Rosalie is being extremely optimistic. I don't think it's the 'slam dunk' that she thinks it is. And it's going to be really hard on Bella. I'm scared, Cynt." I'm not used to being on this side of the table. I know how a defense attorney thinks. I'm trying to think like a prosecutor, but I just keep remembering all the times that I attacked the victim on the stand. I'll kill the bastard if he tries that with my Bella.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that before. You're right, though, it's going to be difficult, but I think we can pull it off. You have a good team working with you, Edward."

"I know, and I appreciate it. I owe all of you, big time. Hey, do you want to go to lunch with me? I'm going to see Bella. I know she'd love to see you too."

"Lunch is a good start in showing your appreciation. A pay raise would be even better. I'm kidding." She looks down at her shoes. "Are we walking?" I smile and nod. She sighs. "Fine, these are only $200 Coach pumps. They're more walk friendly than theYves Saint Laurents. What time?"

"Noon. I have a three o'clock appoint this afternoon, so I need you to cancel anything that I have from about 2:30 on."

She gets up to leave. "I didn't know if you'd be back today, so I cleared your calendar until tomorrow. You have a 9:00 and a 2:00 in the municipal court tomorrow though. I'll be ready at noon." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Cynthia at noon. I have spent the remainder of the morning trying to dig myself out of the pile of mail on my desk, the endless e-mails in my box, and the countless voicemails on the phone. I'm exhausted and I can hardly wait to see my Bella.

"Um, yeah... just one more second," she mumbles to me as she types on her computer keyboard.

"What are you doing?" I ask, curious at what has her so enthralled.

"I have some information; go see if Emmett can join us." She looks so serious that I don't even question her. I walk across the room to Emmett's office door. His assistant has already left for lunch so I knock.

"Yep," he says, granting me interest.

I open the door and stick my head in. "Have you had lunch yet?" He shakes his head. "Cynt wants to know if you can join us at the café." He raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Yeah, I know. She says that she has information."

"Do we need to call Rose?" he asks.

"She didn't say anything about Rose; just you." He picks up the phone and hits four numbers.

"Hey, Cynt, do we need to call Rose in for this?" He pauses for a moment and I can hear Cynthia on the other end, but I can't make out what she's saying. I step into his office. "It's not a problem. I'll give her a call." He hangs up the phone and immediately flips open his cell. "Hey, babe, you busy for lunch? Wanna meet a sexy beast at the Last Chance Café for a bite? As soon as you can get there; we're leaving now. Edward, Cynt, and me. Okay, see you soon. Love ya, babe." One eyebrow shoots up involuntarily at this last comment. "Don't start," he says as he gets up and walks around the desk. "She's meeting us there. Let's go."

"'Love ya, babe'?" I say when we get outside his office.

"I said, don't start," he says as he walks toward Cynthia at the elevators.

"Oh, I'm starting! What was that? How long has this been going on? Is there anything I need to know?" He glares at me, but I will not be deterred. "Are you in love with the DA?"

"Of course he is. Where have you been?" Cynthia says when we get to the open elevator door. "Oh that's right, in love yourself. I'd shut up now if I were you. He has ammo too, you know."

Emmett looks at me and smiles. "I hate that you two are friends," I sulk as the elevator doors close.

We make the short walk to the café. When we reach the doors I stop to look in at the vision pouring tea in a glass. She has her hair pulled up in a ponytail today. She is stunning. I smile at my good fortune to have found this extraordinary woman.

"Are we going in or not?" Cynthia says, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Emmett seconds her. He pushes the door open and immediately yells, "Well, if it ain't Hells Bells. We're here to eat; where do we sit?" Bella's eyes get as big as saucers and she turns flaming red.

"Emmett," I hiss, "that's enough. You're embarrassing all of us."

"Not me," Cynthia laughs. "I think it's hilarious." She waves to Bella and then motions to a booth. Bella nods to Cynthia and then smiles at me. I mouth 'sorry' to her and follow Cynthia to a booth by the windows.

Bella approaches our table. "Hey, guys! Hi, Edward." My hand instinctively reaches for her. She takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Hi, love. How has your day been?"

"Good; better now," she says with a bright smile and another squeeze of my hand. "What can I get you guys?"

"We're waiting on Rose, so can we go ahead and order our drinks and then order our food when she gets here?" Emmett asks. Bella takes their drink orders, she knows what I want, and goes to the kitchen to get them. "So, Cynt, what's so important that I get this invite to lunch?"

"I think this should wait until Rosalie gets here. It really concerns her the most. She's the one that's going to have to figure out what to do about it," Cynthia says as she peruses the menu.

"Okay, now I'm curious. What's going on?" I ask. She sounds too cryptic. I'm nervous... and little scared about what she's found out.

"You can wait until Rosalie gets here. Calm down and figure out what you're going to eat. It's not like you can do anything about it anyway." She looks back down at the menu.

I'm going to kill her! "Cynt, please. I need to know."

"What are you going to eat?" she asks.

"What!?" Why does she care about what I'm going to eat?

"What are you going to order?" She has got to be kidding me.

"I don't order. Bella just brings me whatever she thinks I'll like." She knows this. She's the one that got the game started. "Now tell me."

"You don't order?" Emmett asks. "How does she know what you'll like?" He looks confused.

"She just does," I say as I wave Emmett off and turn back to Cynthia. "I swear I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me."

"If you kill her I'll be forced to prosecute you for murder and then you definitely will lose your license," Rosalie says from behind me. "No amount of favors could get your license back with a murder conviction on your record. Why are you threatening to kill her anyway?" She walks around the table and kisses Emmett on the cheek as she slides in next to him.

"Hi, Rosalie," Bella says as she comes back with our drinks.

"Bella, hi! How are you?" Rosalie asks as she stands to give Bella a hug.

Bella looks surprised, but she hugs her back. "Fine. Um, what can I get you to drink?"

"Tea will be fine. I already know what I want. Have you guys ordered?" Rosalie asks as she looks around the table.

"No one has ordered yet," Bella says as she reaches out and takes my hand. I smile. I love that she wants to touch me as much as I want to touch her. "What can I get you guys?" We give Bella our orders and she goes back into the kitchen.

I tear my eyes from the kitchen doors and turn back to Cynthia. "Okay, Rosalie is here; spill it."

"Vicky e-mailed me this morning and said that she had talked with her buddy in special cases. The friend thinks that he knows why the duplicate DNA sample was never ran. He also thinks that he knows what happened to the original sample – why it was labeled as contaminated." She stops and takes a drink of water. Then she takes her silverware and unwraps it. She places the napkin in her lap.

"Are you trying to drive me insane!?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Is it working?" she asks with an evil grin. I growl at her. "Fine. This is going to interest you, Rosalie. Vicky's friend thinks that the ADA that was supposed to prosecute the case is behind the whole thing."

"Why does he think that?" Rosalie asks.

"It might be because her name is Tanya C. Denali." We all must all look really confused. Cynthia rolls her eyes and says, "Tanya _Cavanaugh_ Denali."


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 27 – Trading Up**

"Son of a bitch! How the fuck could this happen?" I ask Rosalie. She has a strange expression on her face. "Rosalie, for fuck's sake, say something," I growl through clenched teeth. I feel my face redden as my blood pressure shoots through the roof.

"I don't know what to say," she whispers.

"Do you know this bitch?" I have never been this angry in my entire life. If I saw this Tanya person right now, I have no doubt that I would kill her with my bare hands. I would feel absolutely no remorse for ripping her head from her body. "How in the hell could this have happened, _counselor_?"

"Edward... I'm...," Rosalie starts.

"Edward, you have to calm down right now," Cynthia says, quickly. "Bella is bringing our food. She doesn't need to find out about this at work. It's bad timing. Tell her tonight. Fix your face and _act_ normal."

I take a deep breath. Cynthia is right; I have to calm down for Bella. This is no place to spring this on her. I force on a smile. Bella is walking toward our table with a tray of food. I hope that I have managed to at least look normal; I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. I feel Cynt reach over and squeeze my knee. I look over and she is smiling at me. She nods once. I furrow my brow, because I don't understand what she wants. Why is she patting my leg and nodding at me like an idiot?

"Smile like normal, dumbass," she hisses through her smile. "You look constipated."

I glare at Cynthia for a moment longer before I try harder to pull myself together. Bella is at our table. She places my food in front of me; it's a Reuben. A genuine smile spreads across my face. I truly have the perfect woman. She always knows just what I need. "Thank you, love. I needed this," I say as I lovingly pat the sandwich.

She gives everyone their food and then takes my hand. I bring it to my lips and kiss her beautiful fingers. "Are you coming over tonight?" she asks. I nod and kiss her hand again. She smiles. "Good. IFC is running a Monty Python-a-thon. Tonight is _The Quest for the_ _Holy Grail_. I know it's completely dorky to love Monty Python, but I can't help myself. I thought we could watch it."

I take another cleansing breath. I wonder how interested in Monty Python she'll be when I tell her Cynthia's bit of information. "Well, love, you do not have to be a dork alone. I too love the Python. I can hardly wait." I kiss her hand again before she leaves to tend to the other patrons. I turn back to Rosalie. "You want to explain to me how the fuck we're going to get the duplicate sample released now? You know she'll block it. Don't you have the case file, _Miss District Attorney_? Why haven't you noticed this before? Do you keep your head permanently up your ass?"

"Listen here, jerk-off," Rosalie says, calmly, "I didn't notice because the prosecutor's last name is _Denali_; there is no 'C' or 'Cavanaugh' in her name in the file. I do not have my head up my ass as you so eloquently put it. I don't know yet how I'm going to get the sample released. Do you and your 'brilliant legal mind' have any suggestions?"

"I'm already working on it," Cynthia says and takes a bite of her soup. I stare at her and wait for her to elaborate. "What?" she says, innocently.

"I'm going to kill you," I say flatly. I swear she's trying to drive me insane. "What are you talking about? How are you working on it?"

"Vicky has friends in the homicide division of the Port Angeles DA's office. She's going to talk with them about which of the special cases DAs can be trusted. Then all we have to do is go through one of them." She takes another bite of soup.

"Is there that much corruption in the Port Angeles DAs office?" Rosalie asks. "This is technically a Port Angeles case. I don't really have jurisdiction. I was hoping to work with a prosecutor there; sort of as a collaboration. I was actually thinking that I would ask the Denali bitch to work with me, but that's a bust. Do you think that the whole department is corrupt or just the one prosecutor?"

"Vicky isn't sure," Cynthia continues, "but you know that Tanya has to have friends that she works more closely with than others. We'll find someone; don't worry about that. What we need to focus on is alleviating the Tanya problem altogether. As long as she's still with the District Attorney's office, she can cause trouble. She could possibly stop us before we even get started. I think we need to expose her machinations and get her removed from the equation."

"How much do you think a hit on a person would cost me?" I ask as I take a bite of my sandwich. I'm not kidding. I'm going to have the bitch exterminated.

Cynthia whips her head around to me. "Edward! You can not have a person killed!" The shock on her face is almost comical. How did she think I would react? I think wanting the bitch dead is a valid response to the situation.

"Yes, I _can_. I _shouldn't_, but I _can_. It would be morally wrong, but I am fully capable." It's all about semantics. "I just have to figure out how to hire someone to do it without getting caught."

"Hello; Assistant District Attorney Hale sitting across from you, moron. You can't kill her. I understand the desire to do it, but you can't and not just because it's morally wrong. There are other, more interesting ways to destroy this bitch. If anyone in Washington shouldn't have a license to practice law, it's Tanya Denali. Let's kill her career and let her live with the shame. Let's not just have her disbarred let's go public with the corruption. Let's take her down and her filthy family with her." The evil smile on Rosalie's face is priceless.

"See why I love this woman!?" Emmett says as he hugs Rosalie to his side. "She's ruthless. It's so attractive in a woman." He looks at Rosalie and lets out a low, amorous growl. I think I may vomit. Actually, I think I did a little... in my mouth. Ugh!

"Please don't take the one food that I truly love away by making me regurgitate it... please." I have no desire to get the mental picture of my best guy friend and the untamable shrew together. Too late. I shudder and take a drink of Sprite to try to calm my churning stomach.

"What's wrong, dickhead? You suddenly look very pale," Rosalie teases me.

"Leave me alone. Eat your food." I try to eat and not think about Emmett and Rosalie. I gag a couple of times, but manage to choke down my sandwich. Everyone at the table thinks this is hilarious of course. I hate my friends... and Rosalie too.

Bella checks on us a few more times. We all manage to at least act like everything is alright. Cynthia's Blackberry chirps several times and I have to suppress the urge to grab it and check that it isn't Vicky. Before we leave, Bella comes around once more.

"Are you guys finished?" she asks as she places the check on the table. Emmett turns to look out the window. I frown and pick it up. He's such a mooch. She places her hand on my shoulder and I feel the comforting tingle of her touch all the way to my heart. "Is 6:30 too early to want you to come to the apartment?" She blushes slightly. "I kind of miss you."

"I miss you, too, love. I'll be there by 6:30 at least... maybe sooner." I slide out of the booth and hug her quickly. I whisper 'I love you' in her ear. She giggles.

"Now who's making people nauseated?" Rosalie grumbles under her breath. I give her my best glare, which is hard considering that being near Bella turns me into a smiling idiot.

"I'll see you tonight." I give her the money for our lunch and turn to leave. I stop when I notice that Cynthia isn't with us. I turn around to see her talking quietly with Bella. Cynt is holding both of her hands. Bella is smiling and nodding; then she throws her head back and laughs. Cynthia smiles and pats Bella on the shoulder before she joins us at the door. "What was that all about?" I ask.

"Just a little girl talk. You wouldn't understand." Cynthia saunters past me and out the door. I turn back and look at Bella. She's smiling at me; there is laughter in her eyes. I want to take a snapshot of her right now. She looks so happy. I hope she can be that happy again when all of this is done.

~*~*~*~*~

I grab my coat and briefcase as I walk to the door of my office. I don't plan on coming back today after my appointment with Dr. Stricklin; I have something I need to do. "See you tomorrow, Cynt."

"You're not coming back?" she asks as she stands. She has a file in her hands.

"I hadn't planned on it. Why?" I don't know if I'll be in much shape after talking with the shrink. Plus, I have something I need to take care of... today. It can't wait any longer.

"I'll ride down with you in the elevator," she says as she steps around her desk.

We get in the elevator. I turn to her as the doors close. "What's up?" I ask. She holds the file out to me. I put down my briefcase and take it. "What is this?" I open it and start to read the pages inside. I can feel the smile spread across my face. "You know that I love you, right?" She shrugs and smiles. "You're definitely getting a bonus for this. Hell, I'll even pay for law school; you seriously have to go now." She shakes her head. "If I hug you, will you castrate me?" She shakes her head. I hug her quickly, making sure that it isn't inappropriately long. "Thank you, Cynthia; you're the best."

"I know. Go see the shrink. Get well; we're going to need you. Bella is going to need you." I step out into the parking garage. "Let Rosalie know what I found out," she says as the doors close to take her back to the office.

I make sure that I have the file securely in my briefcase and then walk to the Volvo. I stop and take a good look at the car before I get in. It's all I ever wanted in a vehicle from the time I saw it in the dealership window. It's a beautiful piece of machinery. I sigh and open the door to get in.

The drive to Dr. Stricklin's office is excruciatingly short. I'm still apprehensive about therapy. Our first meeting went well, but that was the case with all of my previous attempts. My mantra is '_for Bella'_ as I park in the attached deck. I continue to chant this in my head as walk to the shrink's office. I register at the reception desk and take a seat in the waiting room. I don't even get a chance to warm the seat before the door opens and Dr. Stricklin waves to me.

"Come on back, Edward, and we'll get started." I follow her back to her office. She sits in an armchair and motions for me to sit on the couch opposite her.

"Should I lie down?" I joke. I'm a little nervous. She chuckles and shakes her head. I sit facing her and take a breath. "So..." I say, nodding my head, "how you been?"

She smiles widely. "I've been fine, Edward. But we aren't here to discuss how I am; we're here for you. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little." _A lot, okay?_

"Why is that?" she asks as she writes on the damn pad.

"What do you write down?" I ask.

"Observations," she replies. "Why are you a little nervous, Edward?"

"I'm nervous because I've tried this before and it hasn't worked. I want it to work; therefore, I'm nervous that this will go badly just like before. What kind of observations?"

"Just observations. How was your weekend? Anything happen that you think we should talk about?" _She's good!_

"No, I spent the weekend with Bella." Should I tell her that it was the best weekend of my entire life?

"Oh," she says as she scribbles on that stupid pad again. "How was that?"

"It was great." She smiles and nods. I smile back. She raises her eyebrows and nods again. "She stayed all night with me Saturday night."

"Hmm," she says and nods.

"You aren't going to write that down?" I ask.

"I thought that I would let you finish first." She places the pad on her lap and slides the pen behind her ear.

"How do you know that I'm not finished?" I ask.

"Are you?" she asks, pointedly.

"We had a conversation last night that was probably important." I pause and wait for her to write on that fucking pad. She smiles at me again and then motions for me to continue. "Um, she was afraid that I was going to leave her again."

"So, you've left her before?" She takes the pen from behind her ear.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid."

She chuckles softly and then says, "Well, it's always good to know when we've been stupid. What was the real reason that you left her, Edward?"

"I left because of what I did." I look down at my hands folded in my lap.

"Did you do something to her?" she asks, pen poised over paper.

I look back up at her. "Not directly. I did something before I met her... it was bad."

"So you left the woman that you love because of something that you did before you even met her?" She writes something on her pad and nods. "Hmm, interesting."

"What I did affected her. It changed her life. I very nearly killed her...." I start to wring my hands. I've never talked about this before. "Just like I killed Angela," I whisper.

"Are you being facetious?" she asks, with furrowed brow.

"Not really... kind of... in a way," I stutter. "I didn't actually kill her myself, but I drove her to commit suicide." She begins writing on the pad again.

"Why do you think that you drove her to that?" she asks.

"I destroyed her life. I made her family disown her. It's my fault that a rapist was released to rape again. I should have been the one that died in my office; not Angela. She should have shot me instead." Lean over and place my elbows on my knees. I drop my head into my hands. I've thought that a million times. I've always thought that the world would be better off if she'd killed me instead. Now I've voiced it... to a shrink. "I don't know why she didn't kill me," I say into my hands. "I wish she had. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could put Cavanaugh in prison for Angela's rape. I wish I could give her justice. I wish I could have saved Bella from having to go through that. I wish... I wish...," I sob into my hands. "I wish for so much, but I can't change anything. I can't change it." I hear Dr. Stricklin stand. A few seconds later, a box of tissues appears under my face. I take one and wipe my eyes. I lean back into the couch and take a deep breath. "I can't believe that I just said all of that out loud."

"I'm glad that you did, Edward. Now we can begin."

~*~*~*~*~

I actually feel something akin to hope as I leave Dr. Stricklin, Kate's, office. She insists that I call her by her first name. I think that this shrink may actually be able to help me. I really want to try. I have to be whole for Bella. I want to be whole for myself. Kate has given me some exercises to do before I see her again on Thursday. This time, I'm going to try to do this the right way. I will make this work.

I drive my Volvo downtown. I pull into the lot at Toyota of Seattle. I park and get out of my car. I walk into the showroom. There is a new Toyota Avalon inside and I want to take a closer look.

I'm looking inside the car at the interior when I hear a voice at my side. "May I help you, sir?"

"What color would you call this?" I ask, motioning to the car.

"I believe that it's called magnetic gray. It's a nice color, isn't it?" the salesperson says.

"Yes, it is. How much could I get on a trade-in for that silver Volvo parked outside?" I point to my car through the large window.

The salesperson turns and looks out the window; then he turns back to me. "You're kidding, right?" I shake my head no. "You want to trade a Volvo for a Toyota?" I nod to indicate that that is exactly what I want to do. "Are you insane?"

That's a valid question. "The jury is still out on that, but I'm competent enough to know that I want this car and not that one. How much on a trade-in?"

"I think we would owe you money," he says as he stares at me. He's looking at me like I've lost my mind. "Let me go get a manager."

He walks into an office. I can see him talking to a man sitting at a desk. He points out to me and then points outside to the Volvo. He shrugs. The man behind the desk gets up and walks out to me. "Hi, I'm Randy, the sales manager here. I think that Larry is confused. He says that you want to trade that silver Volvo out there for this Toyota. He has to be wrong."

"No, he has it right. I want this car. I want to know how much I can get for that Volvo on a trade-in." Why is this so hard for them to understand?

"Is it stolen?" Randy asks.

I laugh. "No. I can assure you that it is not stolen. I want this Avalon. Shall we go into one of your offices and make this happen or do I need to find another Toyota dealership?"

"No, no, we can do this. Let's just step into my office and we'll look up how much that Volvo is worth on a trade-in." I follow Randy into his office. He takes out a form and hands it to Larry. "Go outside and get the specs for me so we can look this up.

"I can probably tell you everything you need to know. It's a 2007 Volvo S80. It has every option that was available in 2007. It has 24,000 miles on it. It's in excellent condition. All of the maintenance records are in the glove compartment. I have meticulously maintained it. The only thing that Larry will need to get for you is the VIN. Does that help you determine the trade-in value?"

"Yep," he says as he begins tapping on the keyboard of his computer. Larry returns shortly with the VIN. He leans against the wall so he can see the computer screen. I few minutes later Randy says, "Well, we won't owe you any money and it won't be an even trade. I can offer you $23,025 for the trade-in. The list price for that particular Avalon, tax, title, the whole thing, is $38,793. I could probably get it to you for $38,000 even."

"That won't be necessary," I say. "How much would I owe after the trade-in?"

"You would still owe $15,768," Randy says.

"Start the paperwork. I'll be right back." I go back to the Volvo and drive to my bank. I walk directly to the bank manager's office. I knock on the door. "Hey, Julie," I say when she looks up. I have a considerable amount of money in this bank. I usually do business directly with Julie Bogino, the bank manager. We've actually become friends over the years. She motions me in. "I need to get a rather large cashier's check."

"They only come in one size, Edward," she teases.

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"How much do you need this time? Are you buying another car?" she asks as she gets the necessary forms out for me to sign.

"Actually," I shrug, "I am. I need $15,768."

She looks up at me questioningly. "What are you buying?"

"A Toyota Avalon," I say flatly.

"Not for fifteen grand you aren't," she says with a laugh.

"I'm trading in the Volvo."

Julie drops her pen onto her desk. "Have you lost your mind?!" she exclaims. "You love that car."

"There's someone that I love a lot more than that car. Get me that check; they're waiting on me at the dealership." I want to do this today and it's getting dangerously close to 5:00.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" she asks.

"No." I have made my decision. I don't want that car anymore. It holds too many bad memories.

"This is insane," she says as she picks up her pen and starts filling out the paperwork to move money from my savings account to my checking account.

"You aren't the first person today to question my sanity. I'll tell you what I told them; I'm competent enough to make this decision. Get me that check."

Julie prints the check and signs it. She hands it to me. I reach for it, but she won't let go. "Are you sure about this, Edward?" I nod. "Okay," she says as she releases the check. "Enjoy your Avalon, you lunatic."

I leave the bank and drive back to the Toyota dealership. They have removed the Avalon from the showroom floor. I walk in and go to Randy's office. "Where's my car?" I ask.

"We're having it washed and vacuumed one last time. They should be done with it shortly. I have all of the paperwork ready," Randy says as he turns the contracts around so I can read them. He goes over the mundane details. I really don't care. I don't want that cursed Volvo anymore. Every time I look at it, I see what I had to do to get it.

"Everything looks good," I say to him. "Here's a cashier's check for the balance." I take my pen out of the breast pocket of my sport coat and sign the contracts. I take the key to the Volvo off my key ring and hand it to Randy. I put the Avalon key in its place.

"This is the strangest sell we've ever made. No one ever comes in here to trade down," Randy says, shaking his head.

"That's where we see things differently. I think I just traded up." Larry comes in then and says that the Avalon is ready. He hands me the other set of keys and I shove them in my pocket. I shake Randy's hand and leave the showroom. I slide into the seat of my new car. I adjust the mirrors and the seat. I take a deep breath and turn the key in the ignition. I pull the Avalon out of the dealership parking lot and start for home. I want to change before I go to Bella's tonight.

~*~*~*~*~

I'm still getting used to the Avalon. It drives differently than the Volvo. The suspension is tighter and the turning radius is different. But, damn, it feels good to be out of that fucking Volvo. I hope the next owner enjoys it.

I turn into the parking lot of Bella's apartment complex shortly before 6:30. The movie doesn't start until 8:00, so I thought we could grab a bite to eat first. I also have some news to tell Bella. After getting Cynthia's file this afternoon, the previous bad news doesn't seem so bad. We may actually pull this off!

I park and walk to Bella's door. She jerks the door open before I can knock. "Edward!" she exclaims as she wraps her arms around me. I laugh and pull her into my chest. She's so tiny that I can pick her up with ease. I carry her back into the apartment.

"You can greet me like that every time, love," I say into her strawberry scented hair. I spin her around just to hear her delightful giggle. As I place her feet back on the floor I kiss her lips. "I love you, Bella. Never doubt that."

She blushes and looks at the floor. "I know, Edward." She looks up into my eyes. "It's just so hard for me to believe sometimes that I can be so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, love. Before we go out to eat, there are some things that I need to share with you." I take her hand and lead her to the couch. "We're not hiding things from each other anymore and I want you to know everything that we find out about the case. It's been one of those days." We sit and I take both her hands in mine.

"You're scaring me, Edward," she says as she bites her bottom lip.

"Don't be scared. The first part will seem really bad, so wait for me to finish. I promise that it isn't as bad as it will seem to be in the beginning." I squeeze her hands. I need her to comfort me as much as I need to comfort her. "We found out why the DNA from your rape kit was marked contaminated and the duplicate was never run. The prosecutor that was assigned your case is related to James Cavanaugh. She blocked it." Bella draws in a breath. I watch as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Wait," I tell her. "I told you that it would sound bad at first. Let me finish."

She nods for me to continue. "Cynthia has been working with her step-daughter to find someone in the Port Angeles' DA's office that isn't corrupt. Rosalie needs someone in Port Angeles because, technically, your case is out of her jurisdiction." She nods, but looks confused. "Vicky found someone. His name is Eleazar Vasquez." She nods, but still looks confused. The tears are flowing down her cheeks now and it's killing me. "Please, Bella, you have to stop crying. I promise the good part is coming."

She releases my hands and takes a tissue from the dispenser on the coffee table. She wipes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. She finally nods so I continue. "The corrupt prosecutor, Tanya Denali...."

"I know who you're talking about," she says. "She was the one that told me that the case was cold. She told me that there was nothing they could do because I didn't see his face. I know exactly who she is. She tried to act so sympathetic. She hugged me, Edward... _hugged me_. She betrayed me and then tried to comfort me. I know who the bitch is."

My eyebrows shoot up at her use of the word 'bitch.' I don't think I've ever heard her use that word before. "Well, at least we're all in agreement that she is a bitch. It seems that there have been other cases that went mysteriously cold under her watch. So much so that there has been an internal affairs investigation started on her. Eleazer is helping internal affairs; he wants to help you too. He's agreed to work with Rosalie to re-open your file and get the duplicate DNA run. We're going to supply him with our evidence so that he can bust Tanya. We're going to take her down and, hopefully, her family with her."

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she asks; I nod. "Do you think we can do this? Do you think we can actually get this pervert off the streets?"

"Yes, love, I do," I answer her. I really do think that it might be possible now. "It looks really good."

"Thank you, Edward. I had lost all hope of ever getting my life back. Then you came into the café and it was like all of the clouds from the past two years just lifted away. I never in my wildest dreams thought that someone would ever love me again. Thank you for loving me and wanting me... even after what happened to me." She looks down and I see a tear fall onto her lap. She dabs her eyes with her tissue. She looks back up into my eyes. "I have hope now, Edward. I never thought I would feel that ever again."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her onto my lap. She buries her face in my neck. "That makes two of us, love. I have hope, too."


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 28 - Sex**

"Love, I would like nothing more than to sit here all night with you in my arms, but I know that you must be hungry. Let's go grab a bite before the movie starts," I say as I pull back from her long enough to see her beautiful face. She nods and gets up from my lap. She holds up a finger and retreats to the bathroom.

She emerges a moment later. "Sorry, I needed to fix my face. I seem to be crying a lot lately," she says with a chuckle.

"There is nothing about your face that needs fixing, Bella. You are perfect. Even after you cry, you look beautiful." I touch her cheek. She leans into my hand and closes her eyes. God, how I want this woman. I lean in and gently kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around me; I take her in mine. I deepen the kiss and she sighs in my mouth. My body is on fire. I lift her feet off the ground and she wraps her legs around my waist. I start to walk us toward her bedroom.

"Bells, I'm home!" Alice yells as she bounces into the apartment. Less than ten seconds later she says, "Shit! I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...," as she retreats back out the door.

Bella wiggles out of my arms and rushes for the door. She opens it to find Alice standing on the stoop. She's as red as I get when I'm embarrassed. I can't help but laugh. "Alice, it's okay. Come inside. Edward and I are going to get something to eat."

Alice steps past Bella into the apartment. She glares at me. "I didn't see your car." She stomps past me into the kitchen. She gets a beer from the refrigerator. I raise my eyebrows as if to question why the beer. She glares at me again. "I need a drink after that," she says as she takes a long swig of the beverage.

I smile. This is amusing. She's actually uncomfortable. "Sorry," I say as I lean against the door-facing of the kitchen. "I didn't know you'd be coming home at that particular moment." I also hadn't planned on carrying Bella to bed. It was all kind of a spur of the moment thing. Not that I don't want to carry her to bed. I'd like nothing more than to make love to the love of my life, but I want her to be ready. Even if Alice hadn't come in right at that moment, I doubt we would have gotten much further than some heavy petting.

"Um, Edward," Bella says from the door, "where's your car?"

"Right outside, love. I parked next to your car." I suppress my laughter. I know that she's looking for the Volvo.

"Baby," she says, tentatively, "I hate to have to tell you this, but I think your car may have been stolen. There is no Volvo outside. The car parked next to me is a Toyota."

"That's my car," I say matter-of-factly. "I bought it this afternoon."

"You did what!?" Alice exclaims as she almost spits beer all over the kitchen. "Why did you buy another car?"

"I didn't buy 'another' car. I traded the Volvo for the Toyota and then paid the difference with a cashier's check." Bella is staring at me with the cutest confused expression. I walk toward her and kiss her on the tip of her perfect nose.

"Why would you do that?" Alice asks. "Are you insane?"

"I've been getting that question a lot today," I chuckle. Bella is staring at me like I've sprouted a second head. "I'm not insane," I say to her. I turn to Alice. "I'm completely competent. I needed a change. The Volvo carried a lot of bad mojo with it. That car was the first thing I bought with the bonus I received for getting the Cavanaugh acquittal." I look back at Bella. I touch her face. "I'm sorry, love, I should have told you that before. I just couldn't stand driving it anymore. I couldn't stand the thought of you riding in it. I've always thought that the Toyota Avalon was a nice car. Plus, I may be out of a job soon. The Toyota is more economical. Volvos are expensive to keep." I smile down at Bella. She's biting her lower lip and her eyes glisten with tears. "Don't you even start to cry. This is a good thing, Bella. I like this new car. I think you will too. Let's go get something to eat so we can be back for the start of the movie. Alice, can we bring you anything?"

"No, nutjob. I'm meeting Jasper at the rec center to workout. We'll eat after. Enjoy your new toy, crazy man," she says as she goes into her room.

"I'm not crazy," I say as I turn back to Bella.

"I know that," she says. "I feel bad. I feel like you gave up your car for me. You shouldn't have done that, Edward. I know how you love that car."

"I love you more. As a matter of fact, you are the only thing in this world that I love; and you aren't a thing. You're a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman, who has stolen my heart and soul." I pause to look at her as she smiles. "That's not right," I say. "You didn't steal them. I gave them to you freely. Take care of them, please."

"If you keep telling me how wonderful and beautiful and intelligent I am, my head won't fit through this door."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to get a bigger door installed, won't I? Let's go eat." I escort Bella to the Avalon and open the door for her to get in. She deeply inhales the new car smell and smiles. I walk around to the driver's side to get in. We drive to Lovoy's for Italian before we settle in at her apartment for the Monty Python-a-thon.

~*~*~*~*~

I've spent every night this week with Bella, watching Monty Python. By Thursday, we had seen _The_ _Quest for the Holy Grail _and_ Life of Brian_… twice... each. It became apparent to both of us that IFC was not planning on showing _The Meaning of Life._ We began plotting to convince Alice to let us rent it for the Sunday night movie.

I park in front of Bella's apartment on Saturday night to take her to dinner. After Monday, Bella had insisted on cooking. I sort of feel bad when she cooks. I mean, she works in a restaurant. Granted, she doesn't cook the food, but I still don't want her to have to bother with food preparation when she isn't working. Then again, she can really cook! Everything she makes for me is amazing. Jasper and Alice joined us on Wednesday and Thursday. Judging by Jasper's reaction to the food, I don't think Alice is much of a "cooker."

I walk to the front door and knock. Jasper answers. "Hey, Ed." I cringe. He just won't stop!

"Jazz," I say as I walk into the apartment. "Where's my girl?"

"Ah, Alice has 'er imprisoned in the bathroom. Somethin' 'bout a makeover. Bells didn't look pleased. If ya hafta pee, you'll hafta use the bushes outside. Have a seat. The Series is on. I hate both teams, but I decided to pull for the Yankees... much to the chagrin of my Southern sensibilities." I have no earthly idea what he's talking about. It must be written all over my face. Jasper sighs. "Southern boy wantin' a team called the Yankees to win. Civil War? Sound familiar?" A look of recognition spreads across my face. Jasper smiles and shakes his head.

I'm not really a sports guy. I know the Yankees simply because everyone has heard of the Yankees. I try to not seem like a total moron around Jasper, but I think he's picked up on my lack of sports knowledge. He should really hang with Emmett; he's the sports nut. "So, what's the other choice if you don't want to pull for the Yankees?"

Jasper turns to stare at me and then shakes his head. "The Phillies," he says flatly. "Ya really don't keep up with sports, do ya?"

I shake my head and shrug. "You and Emmett would really get along if you two would just hang out some. He's a sports fanatic. He played football, baseball, and basketball in high school. He got his undergrad on a football scholarship. He's really into the shit. I'm sorry. I just don't get it. The only sports I ever play are golf and tennis... occasionally."

"Golf is not a real sport," he says.

I laugh. "Yeah, you and Emmett would be really good friends. He tells me the same thing."

Jasper smirks and shakes his head again as he turns back to the television screen. I try to watch for a while, but it holds no interest for me. I look at my watch. It's getting close to 7:00. I hope Bella and Alice are about finished. I get up and ask Jasper if he wants anything from the kitchen. He says to grab him a beer. I go to the refrigerator and get him a beer and me a soda.

As I'm leaving the kitchen, Bella emerges from the bathroom. My mouth drops open and I nearly drop the drinks. I didn't think she could look more beautiful, but the woman standing before me is a vision. I can't speak, she's so breathtakingly magnificent.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asks. I can do little more than nod. "Are you breathing?" I shake my head no. I've lost the ability. "You have to breathe, baby, or you'll pass out." I nod and take in a breath... all strawberries and vanilla. I close my eyes to savor the bouquet. When I open them again, Bella is smiling at me and blushing.

I finally find my voice and say, "How do you do it? How do you get more and more beautiful every time I see you? There are no words for how you look tonight."

She blushes even brighter and looks at the floor. I shift Jasper's beer to my arm so I can lift up her chin. She smiles and motions behind her to Alice. "She did it. She's an artist with a make-up brush."

"She never believes me when I tell her that I don't have to do much. She's just naturally pretty," Alice says with a shrug. She walks over to the couch and collapses beside Jasper.

I scowl at her comment. "Calling you merely pretty is an insult," I say softly to my love. "Are you ready?" I ask and she nods. I go back to the kitchen and put the soda back in the refrigerator. Before we walk out the door I give Jasper the beer.

"When are ya gonna give me those lessons?" he asks.

I'm confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The 'Charmin' Lessons.' Every time ya come over here, ya say somethin' so sugary sweet to Bella that I hafta hear 'bout for the rest of the night. Either ya gotta teach me how to do it or I'm gonna hafta kick your ass. Your choice." Alice punches him in the arm, but I think secretly, she wants him to kick my ass.

I just laugh at him. "'Charming' is not something that can be taught, my friend. You are either born with it or you aren't."

"Alright, ass kickin' it is," he says with a smile. "I'll let ya have it next time... when I ain't got a beer waitin' on me." He opens the beer and takes a drink. "You kids have fun... we won't wait up." Alice punches him again as I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulders and walk with her out to my car.

"Um, Edward?" Bella says as I slide into the driver's seat and buckle my seatbelt. "I want to talk to you about something tonight. It's something that's... difficult for me to think about and much more difficult for me to talk about."

"What is it, love?" She looks so uncomfortable. I hate that. I never want her to be uncomfortable with me.

"I don't even know how to bring it up," she mumbles as she looks at her hands that are in her lap.

"Bella," I say, reaching out and taking one of her hands, "you can talk to me about anything. No more hiding things, remember? What is it?"

"Well, um, it's about... it's just that... I think we need.... Crap! I can't do this." She pulls her hand from mine and covers her face with both of her hands.

I've never seen her be this uncomfortable with me before. She actually looks as if she may be sick. "Love, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I love you. I will support you in anything; no matter what it is. You can trust me to be here for you. I meant it when I promised you that I was here to stay. No matter what it is, we will get through it... together. Please, tell me what's bothering you."

She turns in her seat to face me and says, "It's sex, Edward. I think we need to talk about sex."

I swerve and almost put the car into a power pole. She has just shocked the shit out of me. Where the fuck did that come from!? I regain control of the car and take a breath to clear my head. "Okay.... Um, what do you need to know, Bella?"

"What do you mean by that!?" she says rather loudly.

"I don't know," I whine. "I didn't expect you to say that. I'm kind of rattled right now. Give me a minute. Shit! Sorry." I think I need to pull over and try to regain my composure.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asks.

"Yes... no... I don't know! You kind of caught me off guard." I turn into the parking lot of the restaurant and park in the first space I see. I turn off the ignition and turn to face Bella. "You do know that I'm not with you for sex, right? I love you, Bella. I would never do anything that you are not ready to do. Monday night was a mistake. I should never have lifted you like that and I really should never have started for your bedroom. Don't get me wrong, love, I want you. You are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever known, but I understand that there are issues. I can wait."

"I don't want to wait, Edward. My heart and my body want you so much, but my mind is the hold out. The three seem to be in constant conflict with each other. I love you so much and my heart wants to show you how much. You are an extremely good looking man and my body yearns for you. But my mind... my fractured mind is afraid."

"Love, your mind is not fractured. Nothing about you is fractured. You went through a traumatic experience and you have survived it. Having issues with sex is completely normal and understandable in this situation."

"I know, Edward, but...," she starts.

"No, there is not 'but.' I love you, Bella. What do you need? I will do whatever you want me to do; just tell me what you need from me." This woman means more to me than my own life. I will do anything to keep her happy.

"I need you to be patient," she says.

"Done." I can have the patience of Job when necessary.

"I need you to be understanding," she whispers.

"That goes without saying." What kind of insensitive clod wouldn't be understanding about this situation?

"I need you to go slowly," she continues.

"Not a problem." I will move at a snail's pace if that's what she needs me to do.

"I'm scared of how I'll react. I don't know what will trigger a panic attack. I don't know what I might do. I don't know how you can and can't touch me. It would be trial and error. I'm afraid you'll get frustrated and... and...."

"What is it, Bella?" I hate it when she's afraid. I want so much to be her protector... to keep her safe.

"I'm afraid you'll run away again," she whispers as she looks down at her hands.

I close my eyes and look down at the console. I was such an idiot. I hurt her so badly with my stupidity. "I know that my words can't take away all the pain that I caused you, but I am truly sorry for leaving that night. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, love. I can promise you that I'm here until you make me leave. I will never voluntarily leave you again; I can't. I can't live without you, Bella." I take her hands in mine. "I love you more than life. I will love you even if we never make love to each other. I will do whatever you need for me to do to make you comfortable."

"I think I want to start with baby steps. Can we do that?" she tentatively asks.

"Of course, love. Baby steps are always good." I'll take newborn preemie steps for her.

"I'll probably talk more than you want me to talk during... you know. I need to communicate to you what I'm feeling."

"I know that, love. I want you to tell me everything." I need her to talk to me; to tell me what to do. It's been a long time since I made love to a woman. Hell, I don't think I've ever done that actually.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Please, Bella, don't thank me for doing what I should. I don't want it to feel like something you're obligated to do. I want you to want it as much as I want it. I want you to be comfortable and to enjoy yourself."

"Still... most men wouldn't put up with my issues," she says as she looks down again.

"I'm not like most men. I'm not 'him.' Are you still hungry? Do you still want Indian food?" She smiles and nods. "Then let's go inside and eat. And, Bella, no matter what happens I want you to know that I will always love you. Please, never forget that." She nods and smiles. I kiss her each of her hands and get out of the car.

~*~*~*~*~

As we leave the restaurant, I ask Bella what she'd like to do now. I'm up for anything, but like most of our dates, this night is all about her. "Well, can we go back to your place?" she asks. I nod as I help her into the car. She's come a long way with going out at night, but I know that she still feels safer inside a familiar area when the sun goes down.

As we drive back to my townhouse, I notice that she's being extremely quiet. Not that she talks much anyway, but it's more the normal. I give her hand a squeeze and ask, "Is everything alright, love?"

"Yes, of course," she says smiling, but it's a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I press.

"Just nervous," she says, looking out the window.

"Why?" I chuckle. "What is there to be nervous about, Bella? We're just going back to my place to cuddle on the couch and watch TV. Why are you nervous?"

"Well, we just had the sex talk and I guess I'm a little nervous that you might be expecting to try tonight. I don't want it to feel forced, Edward. I don't want to be thinking that 'this is it' every time we're alone. I want it to be spontaneous."

"Okay. That's fine. I hadn't really thought about trying anything tonight anyway." I squeeze her hand again. "Seriously, Bella, I'm not with you for that. I can wait as long as you need me to wait. I'm not pressuring you. Please don't think that I am."

"I know, Edward. I told you that I'm a mess."

"Well, we can be messes together," I say as I park in front of my townhouse. I go around the car to open Bella's door. When we get inside, I notice that Bella is looking around the townhouse. "What?" I ask as I take Bella's coat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think a woman lived her with you. This place is always so clean."

I smile and laugh a little to myself. "I have a housekeeper, Bella. Jane comes in at least once a week and cleans the townhouse. She does my laundry too." Her eyebrows shoot up at this. "I've always had a housekeeper; even when I was a kid. I've never had to clean a house in my life."

"So, you've never cleaned a toilet?" I shake my head. "You've never mopped floors?" I shake my head again. "You've never had to fold your own socks?"

"Nope, nope, and nope," I say.

Her eyes narrow as she stares me down. "How rich are you?" she asks.

"I have enough of my own money to be extremely comfortable for a long time. That's why I'm not too upset about the prospect of losing my job. I'll have to cut back a little, but not so much as anyone will notice," I say as I hang my coat on the rack by the door.

"What about your family?" she asks.

"My parents are very wealthy, but I haven't relied on their money for many years now. Do we have to talk about this, Bella?" I hate talking about money... especially my money. Yes, I would be considered more than just comfortable. Yes, my family isn't just rich; they're wealthy. I don't want that to be how people define me.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asks, tilting her head to one side.

"Actually, yes it does. I don't like being defined by the number on my bank statement. In the past, women have only wanted to be with me for my family and their money. I'm not my family. I don't want you to look at me differently because you know that my family is wealthy."

She wraps her arms around my waist. "I would never do that," she says. "You know that I don't have that same background. I guess it makes me a little nervous knowing that you come from money. It makes me wonder why you would want to be with me when you could have some high society debutante."

I pull back so I can look into her eyes. "Have you seen those women? Trust me, my parents tried, but I do have taste. None of them could ever hold a candle to you, Bella." I lean down and softly kiss her. "I have enough to take care of you, Bella... if you'd let me. I want that, you know. I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world for the rest of your life."

A tear rolls down her cheek. "You don't have to give me anything to make me happy, Edward. I'm happy right here in your arms." She kisses me much harder than I kissed her. Her arms pull me closer as she presses her body against mine. I brush her lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance. I press my tongue inside her mouth and hear a low moan escape from her. It's the most passionate kiss we've ever had. I pull back to gauge her reaction. Her eyes mirror the desire I feel in every cell of my body.

She closes her eyes and takes a breath before she nods for me to continue. I softly kiss her velvet lips again then move down to her neck. She gasps as I take her earlobe in my mouth and nibble lightly. "I love you," I whisper in her ear. Her whole body suddenly becomes stiff. I pull back so I can see her face. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"You can't... please don't... I... you... I just...," she stutters as she shakes her head rapidly from side to side.

"Bella, calm down. Breathe, Bella. Please tell what I did wrong so I can never do it again."

She takes a shaky breath before she speaks. "You can't whisper in my ear. I... I... can't take it. He... the Beast... James... he whispered in my ear. Please don't," she gasps quickly.

"It's okay, love," I say as I wrap her in my arms again. "Note to self: Never whisper in Bella's ear ever again. It will never happen again. I'm sorry. Let's go into the living room and watch some TV, before I have to take you home." I take her hand and start to lead her to the couch.

"No," she says as she pulls back on my hand. "Kiss me again."

"But, Bella, you said...."

"Kiss me again," she insists. She takes a step toward me. I'm confused. I thought she wanted spontaneity. "Edward," she says firmly, "kiss me." I lean down and place a gentle, feather-light kiss on her lips. I pull back and she scowls at me. "Not like that. Kiss me like you did before."

"Bella...." I don't want to make her uncomfortable and I'm afraid that if I push it tonight, we'll go too far.

"Edward, I want you to kiss me like you did before and I want you to do it now... please?" The last word comes out as a question. What is she questioning? Surely she doesn't think that I won't kiss her because I don't want her. She has to know how much I want her. Doesn't she know?

I take her face in my hands and I kiss her. I kiss her with all the passion in my body. I kiss her with all the love in my soul. I kiss her like I've never kissed another woman in my life. As my tongue enters her mouth again, she melts into my body. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me. Her hands weave into my hair. I can't help myself – I moan.

I pull back from her lips and start trailing kisses down her neck. I make a point of staying away from her ears. She throws her head back and I almost lose control. Her neck is completely exposed to me. I gently lick along her jaw line. She tastes like honey and vanilla.

My hands move up the side of her body and I cup her breast in my hand. She takes in a breath so I move my hand away and place it on her hip. "It's okay, Edward; you can touch me there." I move my hand slowly back to her breast. I kiss her mouth again. Her tongue pushes into my mouth this time. I pull back suddenly; shocked that she would be so forward with me. She smiles and blushes as she looks down.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. "You just... startled me. I liked it though." Now I'm the one blushing. She giggles softly.

I start kissing her again. I want to make love to this woman... now, but I don't want to rush her. I have to concentrate to keep my hormones from overriding my brain. I feel her hands graze my chest. It takes a moment for my mind to register what she's doing. She's unbuttoning my shirt!

"Bella!" I take her by the wrists and stop her before she gets to the next button. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take off your shirt," she says, smirking at me.

"You said baby steps." I thought she wanted to go slow. This doesn't seem slow. I release her wrists and her hands drop onto my chest.

"I took a baby step. I told you that I can't handle you whispering in my ear; baby step number one. Now, I'm taking baby step number two. I'm going to take off your shirt. We'll go from there, okay?" She nods to me and I feel my head nod in response, but I'm still confused. "Edward, I want you. I want to show you how much I love you and how much I cherish having you in my life. I want to share something with you that I've only ever shared willingly with one other person." Okay, now I feel guilty. I cringe as I remember all the whoring around I did before I met Bella. Sex is obviously something that is special to Bella and I treated it far less than special in the past. "What?" she asks.

"I don't deserve you. You are far too good for me." I don't know how, or even if, I should tell her about my past sexual escapades. I'm truly ashamed of myself... more so now that usual. "Bella, um, you should know. I, uh, I've been with more than just one other person."

"I kind of assumed that, Edward. I didn't tell you that to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry if it did."

"It's just that... I, um... you see, I.... You should know that, um...." I'm stumbling over this like an idiot. I don't know what to tell her. This is nuts. I sigh and look at the floor. I was such a whore! "Bella, I've been with a lot of women. I'm extremely ashamed of it. I didn't treat sex as anything special in the past. It was actually more of a recreational sport for me. I'm not proud at all of my past. I wish I could change it, but I can't. I want you to know that I have never made love to a woman before. It was always just meaningless sex. I know that sounds bad, but I say it so that you can understand that with you it will be different. With you it will mean something. I want to make love to you. I want to show you that I love you and that you are the only woman for me for the rest of my life. I want you to be the first and last woman I make love with; you're it for me, Bella."

Bella licks her lips. She reaches out and starts to unbutton my shirt again. I look up and ask with my eyes if she's sure. She whispers, "Baby steps," as she moves to the next button. She finishes unbuttoning my shirt and pushes it down my shoulders. I shrug and let it fall to the floor. She leans in and gently kisses my chest. I shiver at the sensation of her lips on my skin.

I take her face in my hands again. "Bella, are you sure?" She nods so I slowly pull her shirt up over her head and toss it to the floor. I pause long enough to gauge her reaction. Her eyes are closed, but she doesn't appear to be frightened in any way. I look down at her exposed body. I have dreamt of this moment; of seeing her body in all its glory. My dreams could never be as good as the reality of Bella. She is exquisite. I run my finger gingerly along the top of her bra. She gasps and then sighs.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper as I kiss her forehead; her cheek; her lips. She reaches behind her back and lets her bra drop to the floor. She takes a step into me and I feel her flesh against my own. I wrap her in my arms and trace small circles on her back as I kiss her lips again. My body is on fire for her. I want to take her upstairs to my bed, but I'm a little confused as to what she considers "baby steps." Scooping her into my arms and running up the stairs sounds like a "giant leap" to me.

"Bella, love, I really want you right now. I mean, I _really_ want you, but I don't know how far to go tonight. You're going to have to take the lead. You let me know what you can handle and I'll follow. Is that alright?"

"I don't know how far I can go either. I'm just trying things and seeing how it affects me. I know that sounds stupid, but I don't know what else to do. It's like going outside alone. I went a little farther every time. I think we just need to keep going slow. So far, I'm okay with everything... except the ears."

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I ask. She starts to bite her lower lip. I can tell that she's thinking about it. 'Little Eddie' is chanting for her to say yes. I mentally tell him to shut the fuck up.

"You won't hurt me." Why did that sound a little like a question?

"No, love, I will never hurt you. I love you. I'll follow your lead, Bella." I brush her cheek with my fingertips. She takes my hand and leads me to the stairs.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Turn to Stone**_

By: nikkipattinson

**Chapter 29 – Baby Steps**

I'm a cluster of nerves and feelings all rolled into a hapless mess of a girl. My self-doubt is at an all time high. I'm scared half to death, but I feel exhilarated all at the same time. I know what I want. I want to make love to Edward. I want to touch him and have him touch me. I know that I want this; my body and my heart are in consensus that this is the thing to do. But my mind... my screwed up psyche is screaming for me to stop. The last memory I have of intimacy, of sex, is associated with pain. The last time anyone touched me in any type of sexual way, although I would never define what happened to me as intimate, it was painful. It was terrifying and traumatizing. It almost killed me.

All of these thoughts and feelings are racing through my mind as I start to unbutton Edward's shirt. I want to see him. I want to touch him and this shirt is in my way. I don't know how much further I will be able to go after I get the shirt off, but I know that I want it out of the way.

"Bella," he says as he takes my wrists to stop me. He asks me what I'm doing. What does it look like I'm doing? Obviously, I'm trying to remove his shirt. I'm taking the baby steps he and I discussed. He releases my wrist and I let my hands drop back down to his chest. Apparently, I'm going to have to explain this to him a little better. He doesn't understand.

"I took a baby step. I told you that I can't handle you whispering in my ear; baby step number one. Now, I'm taking baby step number two. I'm going to take off your shirt. We'll go from there, okay?" He nods, but he still looks confused. He really isn't like most men. Most would simply remove the shirt for me and then remove mine with absolutely no regard to my feelings. I didn't think it was possible, but I think I just fell more in love with him at this moment.

"Edward, I want you. I want to show you how much I love you and how much I cherish having you in my life. I want to share something with you that I've only ever shared willingly with one other person." I can't believe that I just admitted my inexperience to him. But it's the truth.

Before the rape, I had only ever had sex with one other person... Mike, my fiancé. I don't know if it was my mother and her Midwestern values, but I have always considered sex something special that should be shared between two people who love each other and are committed to a life together. I know that it sounds hokey, but that's just how I was reared. I didn't sleep around in high school. I wasn't promiscuous in college. I was always a good girl. Mike and I had been together for almost a year and were in a committed relationship before I made love with him. He asked me to marry him not long after. I have no doubt that if I had not been attacked, Mike and I would be married now and he would have been the only sexual partner I ever had for the rest of my life. I'm just programmed that way, I guess.

Edward's expression when I tell him that I have been with only one person... willingly... is confusing. "What?" I ask. His answer is exactly what I expected. He's been with more than one person. "I kind of assumed that, Edward. I didn't tell you that to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry if it did."

He starts to stutter and stumble over his words. It's cute in a way. When he finally stops stuttering, he says something that makes my fractured mind stop saying no. He says, "I want you to know that I have never made love to a woman before. It was always just meaningless sex. I know that sounds bad, but I say it so that you can understand that with you it will be different. With you it will mean something. I want to make love to you. I want to show you that I love you and that you are the only woman for me for the rest of my life. I want you to be the first and last woman I make love with; you're it for me, Bella."

I pause long enough to process what he just said and then I start working on getting that shirt off. I unfasten the second button and look up into those beautiful green eyes. He still looks confused, so I tell him again that this is a baby step. I finish with the buttons and he shrugs out of the shirt. As it falls to the floor, I take in the sight before me. Edward is beautiful. He reminds me of Michelangelo's _David_; he's a work of art. His shoulders are broad, but not overly muscular. He's lean and well-defined. I lean in slowly to kiss his perfect chest. I feel him shudder. I look up to see that he has closed his eyes. His lips are turned up in a contented smile. He looks so happy; I hope I am the reason.

He takes in a breath and opens his eyes. He looks down at me. He takes my face in his hands and asks me if I'm sure. For the first time in a long time my heart, my body, and my mind are in this together. I am _so_ sure. I nod. He slowly pulls my shirt off over my head and then he stops. I close my eyes. Not because I'm scared... far from it. I'm self-conscious. I haven't been this exposed in front of a man in a while. I can almost feel his eyes on me. I have kept my hands on his chest so that my right elbow can hide the scar from the stab wound. He runs his finger across the top of my bra. I gasp at the sudden sensation of his touch.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as he kisses my forehead; my cheek; my lips. His words are empowering. He sees me and thinks that I'm beautiful. I reach behind me and unhook my bra. I step into him quickly so that we are chest to chest; I'm still self-conscious about my scar. The electric current that runs between us sets my nerves on fire. He puts his arms around me and kisses me again. This feels so right. I'm not scared at all. I don't feel panicked. I feel at peace.

He tells me that he wants me, but that he needs me to take the lead. I feel stupid, but I don't know where to lead him. I don't know how far I can go. I'm just trying things and waiting to see how it affects me. These baby steps for me are always trial and error. I go and do until I feel scared and then I back up and wait. I take a step forward and sometimes two steps back. So far I feel comfortable with everything that we have done and I think I want to try to go further.

He asks if I want to go upstairs. I pause to ponder this. I know what that will mean. I know that he will consider that an invitation to have sex. I'm not sure that I want that, but I'm also not sure that I _don't_ want that. I look into his eyes again. All I see is love. It's like looking into a mirror. "You won't hurt me," I say. I know that he won't. Edward would never hurt me; he loves me and I love him. I take his hand and lead him toward the stairs.

I turn back to face him as I step up onto the first step. I place my hands on his chest again. "Edward, I don't know how far we can go tonight, but I want to try. If I can do nothing but lie in your arms tonight, will you be disappointed?"

"Oh, God, no, Bella, I didn't expect it to go this far." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me tenderly. "I'd be honored to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night if that's all that you want to do. I'm following your lead, love. So, where are you going because where you go, is where I wanna be?"

I giggle a little at the Dave Matthews reference. "Do you have a cd player in your bedroom?" I ask. He nods, but looks confused. "I want you to play that song for me; play "Where Are You Going" for me." He smiles widely and sprints to his wall of music. He runs a finger down the cases and finds _Busted Stuff_. He pulls it out and rushes back to me.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and he extends his hand. I place my right hand in his, making sure that my left hand stays on my side so as to cover my scar. We ascend the stairs to his bedroom. He opens the door to his bedroom and we step inside. He goes quickly to the clock radio by his bed and inserts the cd. He presses a few buttons and the soft melody of Dave fills the room.

"Are you cold, love?" he asks. Not cold, self-conscious; I shake my head no. "Why do you have your arms wrapped around yourself like that? If you're uncomfortable about being up here, we can go back downstairs and watch TV. We don't have to do this tonight."

"It's not that, Edward," I say, blushing. I look at the floor. I'm so embarrassed. I don't want him to see my 'mark.'

"No secrets, love. Remember?" He walks over to me and takes my right hand and removes it from my side.

"Edward, no," I whisper. I take a step back. "I don't want you to see. Turn off the lights, please."

"But I want to see you, Bella. You're so beautiful. Please, love, let me see all of you." He steps forward and takes my left hand. I want to fall through the floor as he removes the hand from my side... from my scar. He doesn't say anything, so I look up to see his face. He's looking at me with an expression of, dare I say, wonder.

"What?" Oh, God, he sees it and is mortified by it.

"My God, Bella, you're perfect. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"No," I whisper. "I have a 'mark.' He... 'marked' me." It's shameful.

"You mean this?" he asks as he runs a finger down the raised surface on my skin. I shiver and nod. He drops to his knees in front of me. He pulls me into his arms as he kisses the scar. He leaves a trail of tender kisses along the length of it and then looks up into my bewildered face. "This scar is perfect too. This is a perfect reminder to me that you are a strong woman who can survive the most horrific of ordeals with grace and dignity. This is a mark of a survivor, Bella, and it's beautiful." He kisses the scar again and continues placing feather-light kisses along my stomach.

I bite my bottom lip as a single tear runs down my cheek. I've never thought of my scar in that way. It has always been a shameful reminder of what I let happen. If Edward can see it as a positive mark, then maybe I can too. I take his face in my hands and turn his head so I can look into his eyes. "I love you so much, Edward. You don't see me as dirty or spoiled. You think I'm beautiful no matter how damaged I look or feel. You make me feel beautiful and whole. You make me feel safe. You make me feel as if I can reclaim my life. For all of these things, I love you." I pause and look into those clear green eyes and see all the love I feel reflected back at me. "Make love to me, Edward."

"Love, are you sure?" he asks as he stands.

"Yes, I'm sure that I want to do this, but we still need to go slowly. The only other time that I tried was with Mike and I freaked out... I hit him." He left a few weeks after that. I didn't blame him; I would have left me too if it had been possible.

"You lead the way," he says as he takes my hands and walks toward his bed. He sits on the edge and waits for me to make a move.

"Um, the last time me got anywhere near this close, I got upset because you touched my hips." His brow wrinkles with confusion. "When you tried to take off my jeans... you reached behind me and touched my hips and back." Recognition flashes in his eyes and he nods. "You can't do that. I... that... it just... reminds me. So don't do that, okay?"

"Would you feel more comfortable if you removed your clothes yourself?" he asks.

I nod and unzip my jeans. I take a deep breath and slowly slide them down my legs. I step out of them and toss them to the side. When I look up Edward is smiling. I lick my lips and say, "Your turn." He chuckles and stands up. "What?"

"It feels like the first time... when I was in high school." My mouth drops open and I feel my whole body turn bright crimson. "No, Bella, I think you took that wrong. I like that this feels like the first time. It feels so new. I'm loving this, Bella. It's perfect." He tosses his pants over on top of mine. He reaches out and places his hand on my cheek. "This kind of is my first time, Bella, right?"

"Kind of, I guess," I say as I take a step closer to him. I want to feel his body against mine. He wraps his arms around me and begins to kiss me. His tongue brushes lightly across my lips so I part my lips slightly to allow his tongue inside my mouth. He turns us in a slow circle and then lowers me to the bed. The coolness of his sheets catches me off guard and my breath hitches.

He stops kissing me and pulls back. "Are you alright? Did I do something? Do we need to stop?"

"No," I laugh. "Your sheets are cold." I bite my lip and smile. "I'm sorry. It was kind of a shock."

"Oh, good. I thought I had done something wrong. Um, since we aren't kissing at the moment, do you want to scoot up toward the head of the bed a little?" He turns the most adorable shade of red when he asks this so I giggle. "What?"

"It's nothing; you just look nervous."

"I told you that this is my first time. You're going to have to tell me what to do; I'm clueless," he pouts. I shake my head and pat the mattress next to me. He lies on his side facing me.

I swallow and say, "Kiss me, Edward." He complies. I love kissing him. He's an expert at it; he could give lessons. He reaches out and gently places a hand on my breast. His thumb moves slowly across my hardened nipple. I draw in a breath at the sensation. No one has touched me there in years. He starts to kiss down my neck to my chest. He kisses my breast and then slowly runs his tongue across my nipple before taking it into his mouth. He nibbles lightly and I moan. His mouth feels so good. He moves to the other breast and repeats the process. My eyes close as my head falls back onto the pillow. I'm in heaven.

I slowly remove my panties. Edward looks up into my eyes and then down to my naked body. His hands ghost down my belly and across to my leg. He licks his lips then looks back into my eyes. "There are no words for how much I love you, Bella." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me again. I reach out to remove his boxers. He pulls back to help me. As he tosses them to the floor, I see Edward in all his glory. I can't help myself; I gasp.

"What?" he asks.

He's kidding, right!? I know that I've only seen one other... you know... but Edward has to be above average. I swallow so I can speak. "You're... big," I stutter. Edward immediate turns bright red and pulls the sheet up to cover himself. "What?"

"No one has ever commented on it like that before," he says. He looks as self-conscious as I felt before.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised is all." Mike was no where near that size. "It's not a bad thing, I guess. I just wasn't expecting... I'm sorry." I feel like crap now. I've embarrassed him and spoiled the mood. "Are you mad?"

"No. I'm a little self-conscious about 'him' now. That's a first," he laughs. "Is he too big?" he asks.

"I don't think so; I don't know. Can I see again?" I pull back the sheet so I can see. I reach out slowly and touch him. Edward draws in a breath. I look up; his eyes are closed and he's smiling.

"That feels good," he whispers. I wrap my hand around him and begin to stroke him slowly. He rolls over onto his back and sighs. I continue to gently rub him as I kiss his chest and neck. He moans softly. "I won't last much longer if you keep that up, love."

"Do you have any condoms, Edward?" I ask. I haven't been on any type of birth control in years. I really don't want to be an unwed mother and I don't think that Edward is ready for that either.

"Um, yeah," he says as he turns and opens the drawer of his bedside table. He rolls back over with a tiny blue package in his hand.

I smile evilly. "Do you think that tiny little thing will fit?" I struggle to suppress my laughter.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Yes, it will fit." I take it from him and open it. I slowly roll it down him. My hands shake slightly. I'm nervous. I look back up at him to see that he's biting his lip. "Bella, are you sure about this? I don't want us to do anything that you're going to regret later. I never expected us to get this far tonight. Do you really want this?"

"I'm sure, Edward. I want this. I love you and I know that you love me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I think you feel the same way."

"I do," he says interrupting me. "I want to be with you forever."

"Then, make love to me, Edward; let me make love to you." I roll back onto the pillow beside him. He hovers over me. I can feel him at my entrance. He looks into my eyes. I nod. He pushes into me slowly... gently. I gasp at the feel of him sheathed inside me. It's been so long. He stops and looks into my eyes again. "It's okay, Edward. I'm not scared. I trust you."

We slowly begin to rock against each other. I moan with pleasure. He feels so good inside of me. I keep waiting for something to happen that will scare me, but I feel so safe in his arms... in his bed. He buries his face in my neck and I feel his lips on me. He kisses up my jaw line to my lips. He kisses me deeply as his continues to slowly make love to me.

"Bella," he gasps as he throws his head back. "You feel so good. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"It's alright, Edward. Don't hold back," I say to him. I want him to feel that release. I want him to feel the pleasure that he's giving me.

"No, love, I want you to enjoy this too. I want to give you this. Please." He moans again, "God, Bella, so good!"

"Edward, Edward, stop for a second." He stops and looks at me, puzzled. "You have given me enough tonight, baby. I never thought that I would ever experience this again. I didn't think anyone would ever love me enough for this to happen. You've given me your love and your patience and your understanding. That's enough for me. I don't have to have an orgasm to enjoy making love to you. This has been amazing for me. Having you make love to me and knowing that I can handle it without having a panic attack is enough."

"But, Bella...."

"No, Edward, this is perfect. Please, make love to me, baby." He kisses me tenderly on the lips before he starts again. As he increases his pace I start to feel a sensation in the pit of my stomach. A slow heat begins to build in my body and moves down into my core. "Oh, God, Edward," I moan as the fire in my body builds.

"Yes, love, let me give this to you. Let me feel it, Bella." He quickens his pace. His mouth finds mine and he kisses me deeply. I feel my orgasm roll through my body.

I call out his name. "Edward!" My back arches. My head presses into the pillow. I have never felt such ecstasy. I can feel myself seizing around Edward. This is incredible! Sex has never been like this before. I didn't know it could feel like this.

I hear Edward cry out and then he collapses on top of me. His face is pressed into my neck. His breath is hot against my skin. Suddenly I feel terrified. "Edward," I say frantically. "Edward, you have to sit up... now!"

He pushes up on his hands and looks at me with concern. "What? What did I do, Bella?" he asks quickly.

Please... you can't breathe on my neck. I can't handle it. It makes me... remember. I'm sorry." I've ruined it again.

"No, love," he says as he rolls off me and onto his side. He pulls me to him and kisses my hair. "Never apologize to telling me what bothers you. I need to know so that I won't do those things."

"But I ruined it," I whisper. It was such a perfect moment and my issues have ruined it.

"You haven't ruined anything, Bella. That was wonderful. It was the most beautiful experience of my life. Every moment of it was perfect. At least that's what I think. Did you not enjoy it, love?"

"It _was_ perfect, Edward. Thank you." It was the most beautiful moment of my life too. I'm thrilled that he feels the same.

"Will you be alright while I run to the bathroom and take care of this?" he asks as he motions toward the condom. I nod so he kisses me and stands up. I watch as he walks to the bathroom. He really is a work of art. Moments later he returns to the bed. He pulls me to him and kisses me. "I missed you," he says. "Bella, I don't want to assume anything. I would love nothing more than to wake up with you here in the morning, but I will understand if you want me to take you home later. You tell me what you want to do."

"I want to stay with you tonight," I say as I snuggle into his arms. He smiles and kisses me again. He reaches over to the switch on the wall and turns out the lights and then he pulls the covers up over us.

"I love you, Bella," he says and kisses me goodnight.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Cynthia's Novel**

I feel Bella get up around midnight to make a telephone call. "Alice," she whispers into her cell, "I'm staying at Edward's tonight. No, he didn't pressure me to stay. He never pressures me to do anything."

After a long pause she finally says, "Listen, Alice, I know that you don't trust him, but I do. I love him. I love you. Please don't make me choose. I _am_ going to be with him. That you don't like him will not change my mind. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Everything alright?" I ask as she crawls back under the covers of the bed. I pull her to my side and kiss her hair.

"Um, you heard all of that, didn't you?" she asks, sheepishly.

"I heard your side, but I could kind of figure out the gist of what Alice was saying. She doesn't like me." That's probably an understatement.

"It's not that...."

"She doesn't trust me and she doesn't think you should either. I get it... sort of. She wants to protect you." I'm just as protective of Bella. I really do understand where Alice is coming from with her distrust. That- doesn't mean I like it or how it affects Bella.

"But she's going about it the wrong way. She's making me resent her. I love Alice and I don't want there to be bad feelings between us."

"I don't want to be the cause of those bad feelings. Should I talk to her?" I don't want to talk to her, but I can't stand to see Bell upset.

"I don't know. What would you say?" Good question!

"I have no idea. I guess I could try to convince her that she can trust me. I doubt my words could do that though. Trust kind of has to be earned. What should I do, love? I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your best friend, but I also refuse to go anywhere. You're stuck with me!" I don't know how Bella feels yet, but I'm in this forever. Even if she broke it off with me and I never saw her again, there would be no one else. I meant it when I told her that she is it for me.

Well, if I'm stuck with you then she's stuck with you. She'll just have to get over it. I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight. I'm tired. It's been an eventful day. Let's sleep on it. We can figure out a strategy tomorrow." She snuggles into me and sighs.

"Strategy?" I say teasingly. "That sounds like lawyer-speak, love. Am I rubbing off on you?"

"Maybe...," she teases back. "I don't think that it's a bad thing. Do you?"

"It's a wonderful thing," I say as I kiss her hair again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Edward."

~*~*~*~*~

I awake to the wonderful scent of coffee. I roll over and see that Bella is not in the bed with me. I smile at the knowledge that she is probably downstairs and has made coffee. I get up and pull on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth... just for good measure.

I walk downstairs and see Bella in the kitchen. She's standing at the stove. As I get closer to her I can hear her humming softly to herself as she stirs something. Not wanting to scare her, I speak before I reach out to touch her.

"Good morning, love. What's for breakfast?" She turns with the skillet in her hand. I see the eggs. "With cheese?" I ask.

"Of course," she says as she turns back to the stove. I walk to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup. I walk over to her and place a kiss on her cheek before I get the milk out of the refrigerator. The toast pops up in the toaster. "Edward, will you please butter the toast?"

"Sure," I say with a smile.

Bella turns to see me smiling like the village idiot. "What?"

"I am loving this! This is the most wonderful morning of my life. I have never been this happy. I love this 'domestic bliss' thing we have going on here. This is great!" I gush. Bella shakes her head as she laughs at me. "Go ahead and laugh; I don't care. I'm happy for a change." I cross to her and wrap my arms around her for a proper kiss.

She giggles. "Go butter the toast before it gets too cold," she says as she turns back to the stove.

I do as I'm told and start to butter the toast. "So, no Crunch Berries this morning?" I ask.

"No," she says as she puts the eggs on the plates. "I felt like eggs and I didn't think you would want Crunch Berries anyway. This is better." She turns with the plates in her hands. I place a piece of toast on each. She places them on the bar and turns to refill her coffee. "You seem like the health nut type... kind of like Alice, but you stick to it. Alice fudges and eats the stuff I like occasionally."

"I like junk food sometimes," I pout. "You make me sound like a food Nazi. I think you'd be surprised at just how bad I eat."

"Oh, I believe that you don't eat well. You had no food in the house, remember? But I think that when you eat out, you try to pick things that are good for you. You don't eat greasy hamburgers and pizza every day. You try to make good choices. I should be more like you." She takes a bite of eggs. I watch her chew and am in awe of her mouth.

I pull myself out of my fantasies about her beautiful mouth. I can't spend the entire day staring and fantasizing about her mouth, no matter how appealing it sounds. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"Oh, I don't know. The only thing I have is pizza chick flick night."

"After hearing your end of the conversation last night, I think that we should probably scrap 'Operation: Meaning of Life.' What do you think?" The Wrath of Alice is the last thing I want to incur today.

"Yeah, I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to rock the boat with Alice right now. It probably wouldn't hurt your cause if we picked up the movie and pizzas on the way back to my apartment this afternoon. I'm sorry that she's holding a grudge. If it's any consolation, she's doing it because she loves me. She thinks that she's taking care of me."

I reach over to squeeze her hand. "I know that. I understand it. I don't like it because it makes you unhappy, but I understand why she doesn't like me. What she doesn't understand is that I don't intend to just roll over and take it. I will make her like me again. I will earn her trust."

"You can try, but it will be hard. Alice tends to make up her mind about a person and stick to it. I'll talk to her. I'm sure that Jasper has been talking to her. Jasper likes you a lot. That should go a long way with Alice. It may take a while and a lot of work from you, but she'll eventually come around. Or she'll at least come to tolerate your existence."

I release her hand to take a bite of my breakfast. "Well, I have time. I have the rest of our lives." Bella smiles sweetly, but her eyes well with tears. "What is it, love? Did I say something wrong?"

"Edward, you always say the right thing. You're almost too good to be true. I'm just not this lucky. I keep waiting for the walls to come tumbling down around me." She dabs her eyes with a napkin.

I take her hand and press it to my lips. "I wish you would take me off that pedestal. The fall is going to really hurt me. I'm not perfect, Bella. I am going to do something stupid eventually and you aren't going to think you're so lucky anymore. I'm trying really hard to not screw up. None of my friends have any faith in me. They all think that I'm going to do something to mess this up. I don't want that, so I try extra hard. I know that one day, I'll do something and you'll get angry with me. I just hope that you remember that I love you, no matter how screwed up or stupid I act. I hope that you can still love me through it all."

"I'll love you no matter what, Edward," she says as she squeezes my hand.

We'll see about that. I don't want to scare her this morning. This is a perfect morning for us and I don't want to ruin it. I don't want her to know just how scared I am about the possibility of a trial. I secretly pray every day that Cavanaugh will get an attorney that will see the preponderance of circumstantial and actual evidence against him and will want to make a deal. I really don't want Bella to have to suffer through the ordeal of a trial.

We finish breakfast and decide to have a lazy Sunday around the townhouse until I have to take her home for Chick Flick Night. We discuss having a few of her things here for the next time she stays the night. This makes my heart soar to the sky. I'd like nothing more than to just move her in with me, but I know that it's too soon. I want her with me constantly so I can protect her and take care of her needs. I never want to be away from her.

~*~*~*~*~

I walk into the office on Monday after an absolutely perfect weekend. Even Sunday night was perfect. Alice wasn't exactly nice to me, but she wasn't hateful either. She actually seemed to be giving me a chance. I think Jasper had a hand in her change of attitude.

"Good morning, Cynt. How was your weekend?" I ask as I walk toward my office door.

"Productive," she says. "So much so that I called the beautiful Rosalie and set up a meeting for all of us today at ten o'clock. She'll be here then."

"Do you even need me?" I ask.

She smirks. "Would it hurt your ego if I said not really?"

"Probably," I say.

"Then I won't say it," she laughs. "Go on in and get settled. I'll be in shortly."

I hang up my coat and sit behind my desk. I have a few small municipal cases this week. Cynthia has the files laid out on my desk with post-it notes. She always marks up my files with post-its. I don't know why she just doesn't write directly in the file. She's always right. I generally take her notes and add them to the file anyway.

The door swings open and Cynthia walks in with a large three-ring binder in her hand. I cock my head to the side in confusion. "What's that?" None of the cases I work on ever gets big enough to put in a binder.

"This," she says as she drops it on my desk on top of the files, "is the 'Bella' file. It's everything that we know and everything that we need to find out. I had a messenger take a copy to the ADA this morning. I just gave Emmett his copy and I e-mailed a copy to Mr. Vasquez. You need to read it and have a general idea about what's in it before ten o'clock."

"Fuck," I exclaim. "Did you work all weekend? This is a Goddamn novel." I start flipping pages. "Did you put this all together yourself or did you Kinko it?"

"Yes, Ted and I worked all weekend. Yes, I put it all together myself. Do you honestly think that I would trust this to Kinko's? You better get to reading. You have less than an hour. I've reserved the conference room. Be there at ten." She breezes out the door.

I watch the door close behind her and then I look back down at the massive amount of information she just dropped in my lap. I take a breath and start to read. The first section is the Cavanaugh file. I know that information too well, so I flip quickly to the next tab. "Shit," I say to myself. Ted has been tracking James Cavanaugh. There is a time line of his movements starting from the day of his acquittal.

He left Seattle and went directly to Port Angeles. He apparently stayed there for several weeks and then abruptly left for California. He eventually stopped in Nipomo. I grab a steno pad and start to make notes. We need to check the timeline of his stay in Port Angeles. We need to see if he left around the same time that the Tanya bitch was figuring out that he was the one that attacked Bella. We also need to find out where he stayed in Nipomo and check if there were any unsolved rapes or murders in that time frame. And of course, we need to find out how he's bankrolling his movements.

I flip to the next page. Ted's timeline stops in Nipomo, but he has a few leads. It looks like James may be heading east. Why is he running? There has to be more. Did he rape more women on his journey south? Did he make stops on his way to Nipomo? Why Nipomo? I jot down all of these questions as I finish skimming through the rest of Cynthia's novel. She has researched all unsolved rapes starting with a year before the Webber incident through to when James turned up in Nipomo. Okay, one question answered; there are fifteen unsolved rapes in the time between Bella's attack and his arrival in California. All were at knife point and in back alleys or dark parking lots of bars or restaurants. Six of the women were stabbed and left to die. Thank, God, they all survived.

I page through the police reports and see nothing in Nipomo. Not a single unsolved rape when he was there. Why? What was he doing there? I hear a knock on my office door, so I look up. Cynthia sticks her head in.

"Are you about done? It's five 'til," she says.

"This is some amazing work. Do you realize just how brilliant this is? You're a fucking genius. You answered half of the questions I had as I was reading. This is great. And Ted... I don't even know where to start." I close the book and stand with it under my arm. I walk toward her. I want to hug her, but she scares me just a little. I smile my patented half smile and raise my eyebrows at her.

She sighs and shakes her head. "You want to hug me, don't you?" I nod. "Oh, God," she mutters. "Fine," she huffs as she steps into my office. "Be quick about it." I pull her into a one arm, half hug and shake her a little. "Okay, okay, that's enough. You're going to mess up my hair. Let's go; Rosalie and Emmett are already in there."

We walk together to the conference room. Just as I'm opening the door for Cynthia to enter, Carlisle walks by. He glances in and stops in his tracks. He takes a step back and sticks his head in the door.

"Ms Hale. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company today?" he asks as he enters the room. I had really hoped to keep this little "extracurricular activity" off of Carlisle's radar. I don't know how he or the partners would feel about Emmett and me working with the District Attorney's office on a case that isn't even one of ours. I don't care so much about my own career because, frankly, I don't think I'm going to have one much longer. But Emmett... he has a bright future here. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that for him. I glance around Carlisle and give Rosalie a look that I hope she understands as "keep you trap shut."

"Mr. Cullen," Rosalie says as she stands and extends her hand to Carlisle. "It's always so nice to see you. Emmett, Edward, and I have a few things to discuss about a particular matter and Cynthia was gracious enough to reserve this beautiful room for us. I'm sure that you know that we don't have a space quite this nice at the DAs office."

"A particular matter?" Carlisle asks. He turns to me and narrows his eyes. I smile and try to look innocent; I'm sweating bullets. He smiles and says, "Well, Edward knows that if I can be of assistance, all he has to do is ask." He looks at me pointedly. "If you need me for _anything_, Edward, I will be in my office." He turns back to Rosalie. "Again, it has been a pleasure, Ms. Hale." He gives me another look as he turns to leave the room.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asks as she takes her chair. I walk around to the opposite side of the table and take a seat.

"I don't really want the partners to know that we're spending firm time working on an outside case," I say as I open Cynthia's novel.

"Why? Do you think they'll fire you for it?" Rosalie asks with a smirk.

"No. I think they're going to fire me when it comes out that I violated privilege. I would really like to postpone that little revelation for a few more weeks. We need the firms' resources. The information in this 'novel' alone is enough to prove the violation and get me fired. I don't think Carlisle would be as forgiving if he knew that you had one of our case files in your possession, counselor." I also don't think Carlisle would be offering to help if he knew the implications.

"You have a point," she says with a smile. "Have you had a chance to peruse Cynthia's work?"

"Briefly. How long have you had it?"

"Long enough to know that when you get fired, I'm recruiting Cynthia to work for me. She's amazing." That's an understatement.

I feel Cynthia's hand on my shoulder as she takes the seat next to me. "We're a package deal. You only get me with Edward."

Rosalie smiles a dubious smile. "I just might try to arrange that." I roll my eyes. Like I'd ever work in the DAs office, I laugh to myself. "Shall we get started?"

"From what I have read, it seems that our perp is somewhere in California, but he seems to have stopped. Ted has him in Nipomo, but there have been no rapes in that area that match his MO."

"But, there were a few in the cities between Port Angeles and Nipomo," Cynthia interjects. "He deviated some, but a rational mind with all the evidence in front of them would be able to see the pattern." She flips to a section in my binder and points to a police report from a little town called Sisters, Oregon. "See in this one, he grabbed the victim from the alley behind a restaurant where she was taking a smoke break, instead of from a bar. He didn't stab her, but the rape was at knife point and he did refer to himself as 'the Beast.' It's the only report that mentions the nickname exactly. If a person had all of the information we have, they could put together a fairly air-tight case," she says pointedly to Rosalie.

"We have a serial rapist on our hands, don't we?" Rosalie says dejectedly.

"Yes," I whisper as I look down at the police report in front of me. We have a serial rapist out there that I helped to keep free. I put him on the streets. I'm responsible for the rape in Sisters, Oregon and for every other rape that he committed on his journey into California.

"Hey," Cynthia says as she snaps her fingers in my face, "you have to stop taking all of this personally. You had no idea the magnitude of his crimes prior to the case landing on your desk and you had no idea that he would continue to be a disgusting pervert after the acquittal. If you continue to take on all of this guilt, you will be no good to Bella or any of us. We need you. Snap out of it."

I turn and look into her eyes. "But...," I start. Cynthia cocks her head and gives me a warning look. "You have no concept...," I start again. She narrows her eyes. I sigh and nod. There's no point in trying to argue with her. "Fine. What else have you found?"

We all start to go through the binder and throw out questions. Rosalie calls Eleazar and puts him on speaker so we can all talk. He has presented all of the evidence he and internal affairs have compiled, which now includes the information we had on the DNA cover-up, and he is confident that by the end of the week, Tanya will be charged with evidence tampering and aiding and abetting. The least of her concerns will be losing her job and her license to practice, which is a given. She will also be looking at jail time. Unfortunately for me, the end of the week will most likely also mark the end of my career. As soon as the bitch is in custody, I'm sure that her family will hire a defense attorney. That attorney will get the evidence against Tanya and will see my contribution to her downfall. The Cavanaughs will be livid and will go for blood. To save the firm embarrassment and a possible lawsuit, the partners, including Carlisle, will have to distance themselves from me. I will be fired. The Cavanaughs will contact the bar and I will have to be punished for my breach. It's inevitable.

I must have a horrible expression on my face, because Cynthia reaches over and pats my knee. I half smile and shrug. I guess it could be worse. I look up to see Emmett and Rosalie looking at me with sympathy. "Hey," I say, interrupting Eleazar, "I'm going to be okay. I want to do this. I need to do this. It's a small price to pay."

"That's right," Eleazar says, "Mr. Masen will also be disbarred." I cringe as the word is said out loud. "I'm sorry for that. Your reputation precedes you. Our profession will be losing a brilliant mind. Have you thought about teaching?"

"I'm going to call in a few favors to try to get him a suspension, Eleazar. I think that Edward would be wasted in the classroom," Rosalie says.

"Well, I'll keep you in my thoughts, Edward. Anyway, Judge Knapp approved my motion to have the duplicate sample from Ms Swan's rape kit run through the system. We should get the results by this time next week. I fully anticipate a match in the system."

"Why weren't there other matches from the rapes in Oregon and California?" I ask. "There is no way that Tanya could influence all of the other municipalities. Why hasn't there been a hit from any of the other rapes?"

"Apparently," Cynthia says, frowning, "he learned from his mistakes. He either used some form of protection or he didn't finish. There are no semen samples from any of the other rape kits."

"Fuck," I say under my breath. "What about hair samples? Surely he left behind a pubic hair or two."

"Not from what is in the police reports," Rosalie says as she flips the pages. "What I don't understand is why he stopped in Nipomo. Why isn't there any activity in that city? Why has he stopped? Is he even still in Nipomo?"

"Ted is there today trying to figure that out. It doesn't make sense. You can see from ATM and credit card records that his dad is financing his trip. Ted is trying to find out why the paper trail seems to stop in Nipomo. It's like James got to Nipomo and then just dropped off the face of the earth."

A light bulb goes off in my head. "Cynt, call Ted and tell him to look for James in rehab facilities and mental hospitals in Nipomo and the surrounding cities."

Cynthia looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Why?" she asks.

"It's like the theory that Jack the Ripper was a wealthy London doctor that just couldn't stop killing. Anytime that the authorities got close, he would check himself into the mental hospital to hide until the heat was off of him. The theory says that Scotland Yard knew, and knows to this day, who committed the murders, but they couldn't get to him because he would just check himself into the hospital until he was 'cured.' It set up the perfect defense. He couldn't help what he was doing because he was insane. Call him, Cynt, and have Ted check the hospitals."

Cynthia pulls her Blackberry from her pocket and dials. She walks to the other side of the room and speaks in hushed tones to Ted. I look around the room. Rosalie is shaking her head and has an expression of disbelief on her face. Emmett is smiling like an idiot and nodding. Eleazar is strangely silent on the phone. "Well, I really know how to silence a room," I laugh uncomfortably.

"I'm in awe of how your mind works," Eleazar finally says. "I never would have come up with that theory. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I watch a lot of true crime shit on television. I probably heard about the theory on one of those shows. I tend to retain useless information." I kick ass at trivial pursuit!

"That wasn't useless," Rosalie says. "That was fucking brilliant. Five bucks says that he's in a rehab facility."

"I say he's in the loony bin," Emmett chimes in. "Five bucks says I'm right."

"You're on," Rosalie says as she extends her hand. No wonder they get along so well. They're the same person!

Cynthia returns to the table. "He's going to start looking now. He's a little disappointed in himself that he didn't think of it first. He says that you can work for him when you lose your job."

I laugh. "Tell him thanks and that I'll think about it. What's next? Where do we go from here?"

"We wait for the DNA sample to hit the system and then we go after the bastard for Bella's rape. I'll call Rosalie when the shit hits the fan with Tanya, so you can have a heads up, Edward," Eleazar says.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I mumble. Knowing that all my hard work and studying to get my license to practice law is going to shit is a hard pill to swallow.

"Edward," Eleazar says, "What you're doing, what you've done, is a good thing. It was the right thing to do. You should be proud of yourself. I don't even really know you and I'm proud of you. I hope that I would have as much courage to do it if the roles were reversed."

"Me, too," Emmett says as he stands and walks over to me. He places he large hand on my shoulder. "You make me proud to be an attorney, Edward. You're doing what we pledged to do; you're getting justice for the victims."

"But, Emmett, I violated the Code of Ethics. You can't think what I've done is right? I mean, we had to pass an ethics exam before we could take the bar. How much of your test was about privilege? Mine was 90% privilege and how breaching privilege was the ultimate sin. I take no pride in what I've done."

"You should, asshole," Rosalie snaps. "You're a pompous, arrogant, self-righteous prick most of the time. Just this once, you've done the right thing; an admirable thing. You should be proud. I'm one brave bitch, but I don't think I would be able to do what you're doing for anyone."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or tell you to kiss my ass," I sneer at Rosalie. I doubt we'll ever be friends.

"Save the thank you for when I save your career. First we have work to do. Eleazar, keep us posted on the Tanya situation. We'll update you on what Ted finds out," she says as she looks at Cynthia. Cynt nods, so Rosalie continues. "Call me when the DNA sample comes back so we can set up another meeting." She turns to look at me. "I think we should probably meet on your turf, Mr. Vasquez and we should bring Bella. What do you think, Edward?"

"As much as I would like to protect her from this, I know that I can't. You're right; we should go to Port Angeles next time. I probably won't be welcome in this building by then anyway."

"Then it's agreed. I suggest we all finish reading Cynthia's book and have it marked up and be ready to hit the ground running. We'll be talking to you, Eleazar." Rosalie abruptly ends the call and turns to face all of us. "Edward, I want you to be thinking about strategies that a defense attorney would take should the moron not plea bargain. If he wants to go to trial, then Bella needs to be ready. I want you to prep her."

"No," I say with finality. "I will not. I'm too close. Emmett can do it."

"Dude, you are the expert at this," Emmett says quickly. "You can attack a witness in a way that leaves no way for a prosecutor to object. There's an art to it and you have a gift. You have to do this. Plus, I just got a huge murder case in Olympia. I won't have time."

"I can't," I say as in turn a pleading eye to Rosalie. "Please, I can't attack her and I would have to attack her to get her ready. I can't do it to her."

"Edward, she'll understand," Cynthia says as she touches my arm. "She'll forgive you."

I lower my head to the table. "But I would never forgive myself. Please don't make me do this."

"You're the only one that can, Edward. Would you rather her be unprepared on the stand?" Rosalie asks.

I swallow the lump that is growing in my throat and think about that question. I shake my head no. I can't let her walk into a trial blind. "Fine," I say through clinched teeth. "When do I need to be ready?"

"Can you do it within the next couple of weeks? Eleazar wants to fast track this if at all possible. He thinks he can get an indictment in absencia. We all need to ready for this to progress quickly."

"Sure," I say as I swallow the bile that is pooling in my mouth. "I need to get something to drink." They all look at me like I just blasphemed the Pope. "I need a Coke or a Sprite. I feel sick to my stomach. Relax! Geez, my vodka days are over. Are we done here?" Rosalie nods. "Thank you for coming today, Rosalie. Please call me when Eleazar tells you how the DNA comes out." I stand and leave the room.

I stop in the break room and buy a Sprite. The thought of attacking Bella the way I've attacked other witnesses makes me physically sick. I hear someone enter the room. I turn to see Carlisle staring at me.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I know you're up to something. Will I be disappointed or will I be proud?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know. It depends on how you look at it. I think that if you look at it as my employer, you will be disappointed, but if you look at it as my friend, I think you will be proud. At least, I hope that you would be proud of what I've had to do. It isn't going to be pretty in the end."

He cocks his head and narrows his eyes. "Would your father be proud?"

I chuckle to myself. "Definitely not."

"Then you probably did the right thing. Let me know if I can help, Son," he says before he turns to go back to his office.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Memories**

The shit hit the fan not long after the meeting with Rosalie. It's been two months and here I sit, in my home office looking through Cynthia's research and reviewing cases. Emmett was spared my fate and has graciously given me his Westlaw log-on and his Lexis Nexis log-on so I can research from home. Jasper has secured me a pass to the library at the University. And Rosalie has, of course, given me access to the research material at the District Attorney's office, should I need it. I haven't ventured that far into enemy territory yet. I tend to do as much work as I can at home. I've only used the University library a couple of times. Looking back, Carlisle and the partners were far more generous than they should have been. I lean back in my chair to stretch and the previous months re-play in my mind.

~*~*~*~

At promptly eight o'clock Tuesday morning, Tanya Bitch was relieved of her position in the Port Angeles District Attorney's office. She wasn't the only one. Ten other attorneys became unemployed that day. The corruption in that office was rampant. More than one hundred closed or cold cases were re-opened; Bella's included. Wednesday afternoon, Ms. Denali was arrested and charged with fifty-one counts of tampering with evidence, twenty-seven counts of aiding and abetting, and sixty-eight counts of bribery and fraud. She was taking money from wealthy defendants to "make it all go away." Her cousin was not her first or her last.

Eleazar called and gave us all a play-by-play. He was almost giddy with excitement. Emmett, Rosalie, and Cynthia gave each other high fives. I smiled and lowered my head. I was happy that the bitch had gotten what she deserved, but I also knew that the countdown to my own demise had begun. I looked up to see Cynthia eyeing me with concern. I smiled and shrugged. It was just a matter of time.

I was actually surprised by how long it took for it all to go to hell in a hand-basket. Cynthia and I worked on for two more weeks, pretending that nothing was different; pretending that the inevitable was not going to happen. I worked my normal municipal court caseload and did my usual research for the other attorneys in the firm. I wrote briefs and memos. I worked on Bella's case with Rosalie and Eleazar when I had the chance. They were pushing me to prep Bella; I was pushing them to not. Eleazar was trying to get the case on the docket for the Grand Jury before the end of the session, which meant we could be at trial soon, even if it had to be _in absencia_.

Ted had located three rehab facilities near Nipomo, California that had "John Doe" patients. He had managed to rule out one of them and was working on the other two. He also found a "Confidential Patient" in a mental hospital in Santa Maria. I was leaning toward the mental hospital. Eleazar was really pushing Ted to find James. The trial would get on the docket more quickly if the defendant was in attendance.

I was working on a DUI case that was due in Judge Spina's courtroom the next day when my office phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Carlisle. "Hello, Carlisle. Do you need me to research a brief for you?"

"Actually, Edward, I need to speak with you. Could you please come to my office?" he said in a clipped tone. He sounded pissed.

"Um, sure. I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and took a breath. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my hands from shaking. He knew. He didn't have to tell me. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew. I licked my lips and stood. I immediately sat back down. My legs wouldn't hold me. I knew that this day would come. I had been waiting on it. Why was I so scared?

_Because you've disappointed the one person that you never wanted to disappoint. You've let down the one man that you respect most in this world. You're not scared, you're hurt... devastated... mortified.... _

I was all that and more. I took another deep breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead and upper lip. I managed to stand to my feet and walk to my office door. I placed my hand on the doorknob, but I couldn't manage to make it turn. I don't know how long I stood there, but my phone rang again. I knew that it was Carlisle; I didn't even have to look. I forced my hand to turn the knob and I walked out into the outer offices.

I turned to look at Cynthia. She looked up and smiled. The expression on my face must have spoke volumes, because the smile faded from her face and she stood, pushing her chair into the credenza behind her desk. Her hand flew to her chest and I heard the breath catch in her throat.

"It's okay," I managed to squeak out in a voice I didn't recognize. "We're going to be alright. I'll handle it."

"Edward...," she whispered as she reached her hand out for mine. The worry etched on her face was alarming. What did she think they would do to me? They can't kill me. The worst that will happen is that I will be fired.

I chuckled as I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry. It's going to turn out just fine. I'll keep you and Emmett out of it if I can. Carlisle was the only partner that witnessed our little meeting a couple of weeks ago. I won't let him fire us all for my breach. I'll fix it."

"I'm not worried about me, Edward. And Emmett can take care of himself. I just... I just don't think... I just don't think that you should be punished for doing the right thing. I guess I had hoped that you would make it through this mess unscathed," she said, pounding her fist on her desk as she collapsed back into her chair.

"Well, we both knew that wasn't a possibility. If you think about it, I didn't do the right thing. I did all the wrong things. I deserve what I get." I sighed and turned toward the hallway that led to Carlisle's office. "Here goes nothing," I muttered as I forced my feet to walk to my execution.

I made it to Carlisle's office. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought about the movie _The Green Mile_. If only the hallway was painted green or had green carpet.

Aimee was sitting at her desk. "Hi, Mr. Masen," she said cheerily. She had no idea the impending doom that awaited me on the other side of that door. "Mr. Cullen has been expecting you. I'll let him know that you have arrived." She picked up her phone. I heard Carlisle tell her to send me in. She smiled and motioned for me to go into the execution chamber.

I walked through the door and turned to close it behind me. I paused for a bit and stared at the door. I had to pull myself together. I had to be strong for Bella and for everyone else. I turned to face my executioner. "Carlisle," I croaked out through unbelievably dry lips.

"Have a seat, Edward," he said as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "I have some rather disturbing news for you and I think that you owe me an explanation." I sat in one of the chairs and folded my hands in my lap to keep them from visibly shaking. I had to remind myself to breathe. "I just received a rather interesting phone call from Connor Cavanaugh. He is under the impression that you gave information to the Seattle DAs office that implicated his niece in a corruption ring at the Port Angeles DAs office. I managed to convince him that neither I nor any of the other partners have any idea what he's talking about, but that I would get to the bottom of it. He's threatening to sue the firm and you personally for malpractice. Do you have something you need to tell me, Edward?"

I looked down at my hands. I had to tell him, but my mouth was too dry to speak. I licked my dry lips with my dry tongue. "First of all, it was all me. Please don't punish Emmett or Cynthia. I kind of dragged them along kicking and screaming. They tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen." Okay, that was a lie, but I couldn't bring them down with me. "Remember the woman that I told you about... Bella?" Carlisle nodded and then waved his hand indicating that I should continue. "I found out that James Cavanaugh raped her two years ago and got away with it. It was a similar method and some of the things that he said to her sounded familiar. One thing in particular was the same." I paused to take a breath. The walls felt like they were closing in on me.

"So, you're telling me that you broke privilege on a hunch?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I broke privilege when I had enough circumstantial evidence to convict the bastard for Bella's rape." I winced as I realized that I had just admitted to my breach.

Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache. "Shit," he whispered under his breath. "Start at the beginning."

I went back to the first time I saw Bella. I told Carlisle about how beautiful she was... is. I told him how I felt an immediate connection to her; how I loved her from that first time we touched. I told him about her fears and how she had been a prisoner in her apartment for so long. I told him about the night that she told me about her rape.

Carlisle walked around his desk and sat next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I recounted my reaction to her rape. How I had run from her when she said that her rapist had called himself "The Beast." He knew that I had won the Webber case on that phrase.

He patted me on the back. "No wonder you tried to drink yourself to death, son. I know the guilt was consuming you before. I can only imagine what finding out about Bella did to you. Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped."

"I didn't want to drag you into this. Hell, I didn't want to drag anyone into this mess. I needed an in with the DAs office; Emmett dates Rosalie Hale, so there you go. Cynthia does whatever I tell her to do." Another lie. "She's a really great assistant, Carlisle. She's an asset that the firm doesn't need to let go. Emmett, too. He's an amazing lawyer. Do what you have to do to me, but please don't punish them for my mistakes."

"As far as Cavanaugh is concerned, you are the culprit. You are the reason his niece is out on bond now and wearing an ankle bracelet. He doesn't seem to realize that your evidence wasn't all that they had on her. Evidently, her defense attorney saw your contribution and alerted Connor. I'm not going to lie to you, he's out for blood. He will sue you and he will file a bar complaint."

"I know," I said as I dropped my head. "My insurance is paid up. I'm ready for whatever the bar has in store for me."

"I'm going to have to tell the other partners," Carlisle said. I look up at him. I couldn't hide the panic I felt. They'll fire us all. "Don't worry; I'm going to leave Emmett and Cynthia out of it. I assume that you're still working with Ms Hale and the Port Angeles office on Bella's case?" he asked. I nodded. "Then you'll need the two of them here for support. And I need them here so that I can help too. I'll have Cynthia transferred to Emmett. I'm sure that he won't protest; especially if she's as good as you say she is."

"She's better," I said. "Thank you."

"Edward, why didn't you come to me? We could have worked something out. As it is now, we're going to have to let you go and hope that it's enough to keep Connor Cavanaugh from suing the entire firm." I could see the frustration on his face. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that he had no choice.

"You should go ahead and tell Marcus and Alec. Let them know that I have resigned. I'll go and get a few of my things from my office and leave quietly. I'll talk to Cynt and let her know what's happening. She knows more than enough to walk someone through the cases I have currently open. She can pack of the rest of my stuff and send it to me later. I don't want to cause any more trouble for the firm. I'll leave quickly and quietly. You can let Cavanaugh know that the firm has dismissed me. Encourage him to file the bar complaint. Distance yourself and the firm from me. I don't want to take anyone else down." I stood and extended my hand to the man I had always wished was my father. "Thank you for your mentoring over the years. Thank you for standing by me when I don't think anyone else would have. I'm sorry for being such a disappointment."

Carlisle took my hand. "You aren't a disappointment, Edward. Although I don't approve of your methods, I do approve of what you've done. Your Bella deserves justice, as do all of the sick, sadistic bastards other victims. And so do you, son." He then pulled me into a hug that brought tears to my eyes. I truly love this man like a father. Pulling back, but not releasing my shoulders he said, "I hate this. I'll talk to Marcus and Alec; let them know that you have resigned. I'll talk to Connor Cavanaugh too."

"Please, make him understand that no one in the firm knew about what I've done. Tell him to sue me and file the complaint."

"Edward...," Carlisle said as he shook his head.

"No, Carlisle, it has to be this way. The Cavanaughs will not be satisfied until they have blood. Tell him to do it. I deserve it. I've broken more ethical rules than I care to think about. Hell, help him draft the complaint. It will help to convince him that the firm is innocent."

"I will not!" Carlisle said with a shocked expression. "If anything I will be testifying on your behalf at the disbarment hearing. I'm going to do everything I can to make your punishment as lenient as possible."

"You don't have to do that. You've done too much for me already. I won't ask you to jeopardize your reputation by supporting me. It's too much."

"You aren't asking; I'm telling you what's going to happen. I won't just sit by and watch them disbar one of the most brilliant legal minds I've ever had the privilege of working with." I knew to not argue with him from the look on his face. "You should go and talk to Cynthia. I need a few minutes to compose myself and map out in my mind what I'm going to say to Marcus and Alec. I'll wait until you've left the building before I go in to talk to them. I'll call you tonight to let you know how it went."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"I'm here if you need me. I want to help, Edward; let me," he said as he shook my hand again.

I smiled and nodded and then I left to break the news to Cynthia. I approached her desk and then cocked my head toward my office door. With a grimace on her face, she rose and walked ahead of me inside. She sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"It's not that bad," I said as I sat at my desk for the last time. "I have resigned from the firm effective immediately. You will be assigned to Emmett...."

"Nope," she said with finality. "You go; I go."

"Cynt, please, don't. I need you to be here. I need someone on the 'inside', such as it is. Don't argue with me today, okay? I need you to do this for me."

She looked at me for a long time. I almost spoke again... to plead for her to stay and work with Emmett, when she said, "Fine, I'll work with Emmett. At least I can tolerate him now. I'd rather be working for you. I can't believe this is happening. What did Carlisle say exactly?"

"He was very understanding. He's upset, of course. Connor Cavanaugh threatened to sue the firm for malpractice. I told him to tell Connor that it was all me and to sue me personally. I also told Carlisle to encourage him to file a bar complaint."

"Edward! Why would you do that?! That's the last thing that needs to happen," she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Shh! Jesus Christ, do you think you could yell that any more loudly? He would file it anyway. If Carlisle encourages it, then it will make Carlisle and the firm look innocent. I can't bring everyone down with me. I won't do it."

"You have a point. What do I need to do for you, Edward? How can I help you get through this?"

"There's nothing to 'get through,' Cynt. I'm good. I was waiting for this. I have been preparing myself mentally for weeks now. Dr. Stricklin and I have already worked through my feelings and all that shit. I'll be okay. I'm going to take a few things with me today, but I need you to pack up everything else and have it sent to me." A smirk appeared on her face and I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what she was thinking. "Do not pack up any files and send them to me. Those are property of the firm. Just my personal things, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. You take all the fun out of it. Will Emmett be handling the stuff you have on the docket for tomorrow?"

"I guess. Carlisle will probably meet with you and Emmett this afternoon. I need to go ahead and clear out so that Carlisle can talk to Marcus and Alec. He's waiting for me to leave the building." I stood and walked around the desk. Cynthia stood and looked at me; tears welling in her eyes.

"I hate this," she said as she threw her arms around me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. Slowly I hugged her back. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes with her hand. "It's going to be okay, right?"

"It's going to be great. I need you to stay and keep Emmett in line. I also need you to continue to help Bella and me. Promise me you won't get angry and stomp out of here on a whim. I need you to stay."

"I'll only make that promise if you promise me that when you can practice law again, you'll hire me away from here," she said with a teary-eyed smile.

I hated to burst her hope bubble by telling her that I would probably never practice again, so I said, "Sure. You know that you're the best there is. I'd be a fool to not want you to work with me again."

"It's a deal then," she said. She punched me solidly on the shoulder. "Go, before I break down and bawl like a baby. Go home and get to work. You have to get Bella ready for a trial."

"Don't remind me," I groaned as she walked out closing the door behind her.

~*~*~*~

Now, here I am, two months later; trying to do what Cynthia told me to do. I really don't want to prep Bella. Defense attorneys can be brutal to rape victims when they get them on the witness stand. I know; I used to be the worst of the bunch. Every time I think back to how I treated Angela Webber when she was on the stand I get physically sick. I can't imagine treating Bella in that way. But to properly prepare her, I will need to show her just how horrible it can be. I don't want to do this. My brain and my heart are in constant battle over what I know I need to do and what I feel is the right thing to do. It's exhausting.

Thankfully, my phone rings, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at the caller ID and see Ted's name. "Hi, Ted. What's up?"

"Well, I managed to rule out the rehab facilities. He hasn't been in rehab, at least not in California," Ted says, but it sounds like there's more.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask.

"You were spot on about the mental hospital."

"So you've found him?" This is great! Eleazar will be thrilled.

"Not exactly. He was definitely 'Confidential Patient,' but I was two days too late. I was finally able to get one of the orderlies to admit that a limousine showed up two days ago to get James. He signed himself out and left."

"Left? Left to where? Where did he go?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I thought I should call and let you know about this first. After we get off the phone, I'm going to every limousine service in the area to see if any Cavanaugh rented a car from them. If I hit a dead-end here, I'll start checking limousine services in Seattle and the surrounding areas. Don't worry, Edward. I'll find him. I'm close. I just have to find the driver of the car and find out where he took James. We'll get him," he says optimistically. I wish I could be so optimistic.

I sigh. "Okay. I guess this could be considered good news. At least we know where he was. I know you'll find him. I'm just impatient. I have a lot of time on my hands. I tend to think... a lot."

Ted chuckles. "Yeah, Cynt says that you over-think things. I'll find him and bring him back in time for him to pay for his crimes. Don't worry. Have you talked to Cynt today?"

"Not yet, why?"

"She's making lasagnas this weekend and was going to invite you and the gang over. I'm just giving you a heads-up. She won't take no," he says, laughing.

"Don't I know it," I reply. What Cynt wants, Cynt gets. "I'm sure that Bella would love to have some of Cynthia's famous lasagna. The one time she deemed me worthy of a sample, I thought my tongue was going to slap me silly. She makes the best lasagna in the world. I would never say no to that invitation."

"She'll call you later. I'm getting off here. I'll call you if I find out anything. 'Bye." He disconnects the call.

I think about calling Eleazar, but then I start to remember a phone conversation from a little over a month ago. It was a conversation I was wanting and dreading at the same time. It confirmed everything.

~*~*~*~

"Edward? This is Eleazar Vasquez. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I said as I continued to page through one of the complaints in Cynthia's novel. I had been reading through all of them and highlighting all of the similarities to Angela and Bella's rapes.

"I'm great," he said. I could hear the joy in is voice. "The DNA from Bella's kit is back. It's a match! James was her rapist."

I swallowed and placed the highlighter on my desk. I licked my lips before I spoke. "That's great news."

"You don't sound as excited as I thought you would. Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was surprising considering that we didn't know each other that well then.

"Yeah, um, it's great. This is what we wanted. I have an... issue. It's nothing," I said, trying to dismiss the thoughts that were running through my head.

"You didn't cause James to rape Bella. You can't blame yourself," he said, making me wonder just how much he knew. I didn't know what to say back to him. I did think that it was my fault. If I hadn't destroyed Angela on the stand, then the sicko would have been in prison where he couldn't hurt anyone else. After several long seconds Eleazar said, "Rosalie filled me in. You can't blame yourself, Edward."

"Oh, I most certainly can. And I do. But it's my issue to work through. The shrink and I are working on it. I'll be okay," I said to placate him. I didn't need anyone else, much less a virtual stranger, feeling sorry for me.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" he asked, making me wonder what exactly Rosalie had told him.

"If you're asking if I'm going to run to the nearest bar and drink myself to death, then the answer would be no." I hadn't had a drink since the weekend bender that landed me in the hospital. "I'm trying really hard to not be self-destructive. Bella doesn't need that. I'll just bring it up with Dr. Stricklin at my next session. She can give me exercises to help me deal with the guilt. Don't worry about me; I'll be okay."

"That's good to know. The team needs you too much for you to do something stupid. I have to go."

"Thanks, Eleazar." I placed the phone back in the carriage. Now we knew; James was the one. Deep in the dark corners of my mind, I think that I was wishing that he wasn't. I think that I was hoping that I hadn't caused so many people so much pain. I placed my head on my desk and wept.

~*~*~*~

I take a deep breath to pull my self out of that memory. In the last few weeks I have managed to feel less guilty and responsible. It's still there though and I have to fight to keep it in check... especially around Bella. She refuses to let me blame myself. She's more than I'll ever deserve.

My cell phone starts playing Mary J. Blige "The One" as Cynthia calls me. I shake my head at the song. Cynthia insisted on downloading it into my phone and assigning it to herself 'so I would know it was her on the phone.' Silly me, that's what I thought caller ID was for.

"Hey, Cynt. How's the office?" I ask, teasingly.

"Boring as hell. How's home?" she teases back.

"Boring as hell. I talked to Ted earlier. He found James... then lost him. Story of my life, right? I just can't catch a break," I laugh. I'm only half joking.

"We're getting closer. He can't run forever. We'll get him. I was actually calling to see if you and Bella wanted to come over Saturday for lasagna. I've already asked Emmett. He and Rosalie will be there. If you and Bella come, I want you to bring Alice and Jasper."

"You know that I can't resist your lasagna; of course we'll be there. I'll call Jazz in a little while and ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes; especially after I tell him just how phenomenal your lasagna is. You put every Italian restaurant in town to shame."

I can almost hear her roll her eyes. "You don't have to keep buttering me up. I had already planned to make you one to take with you. You'll have lasagna for a week."

"You know I love you, right?" The woman is a saint.

"Yeah, I know. Emmett is heading over to the courthouse and I'm going with him. He needs more hand-holding than you did. I'll talk to you later. Let me know if Jasper and Alice will be there so I know how many to expect."

"Will do. I think Jazz is in class right now. I'll call him in an hour and call you back. Have fun at the courthouse. Tell Judge Spina 'hi' if you see him," I say as a joke. The entire Seattle legal community knows about what I've done and about my upcoming bar hearing. Most smart lawyers and judges have distanced themselves from me; including Spina.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. Call me and let me know. 'Bye."

I sit back in my chair again. I look at the clock on the computer in front of me. It's almost lunch time. I pick up my phone and text Jasper to see if he wants to grab a burger at the University commons. I need to pull a few newspaper articles from the library. I wonder how many times I've made the papers. I wonder how many more times I'll be in there. I've handled some fairly high profile cases; James Cavanaugh wasn't my first trip to the "show." I bet I could find every article about myself if I stayed in the library long enough. Or I could just ask my mom for her scrapbook. Ah, Mom....

~*~*~*~

"Hi, Dad," I said as I swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise in my throat. I was in my car driving home from the office... for the last time. I wanted to be the one to tell him about everything. I didn't want him to hear it secondhand.

"What do you want, Junior? I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I don't have time for a lot of bullshit."

"Um, okay. I have something I need to tell you. I was going to see if I could come to your office and talk to you, but I guess I can tell you on the phone." I would have rather told him in person.

"Spit it out, Junior. I'm crunched for time here."

"I've done something, Dad. It's pretty bad. I'm probably going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Did you get some whore pregnant?" he asked.

"What?! No! God, no! Nothing like that. Mom hasn't told you about Bella?"

"That's who I meant."

I instantly saw red. How dare he even insinuate that my Bella is a... a... that. "Don't ever call Bella that again. She is not like that. And this isn't about her; it's about me. I've done something that is really bad. I'm going to be sued for malpractice and probably disbarred."

"What are you talking about? What have you done?"

"I found out that a rapist that I got acquitted...."

"Cavanaugh?"

"Yes. Can I please finish?" He didn't say anything so I continued. "I found out that he has raped other women since the acquittal. I supplied the DAs office with information to get him indicted for one of these other rapes. It was privileged information, Dad."

"You broke the attorney/client privilege," he said.

"Yes," I said as I pulled to the side of the road. I couldn't drive anymore. My vision had blurred.

"You're an idiot. How could you be so stupid?"

"The victim is Bella," I said quietly. I placed my head on the steering wheel and braced for the onslaught.

"You did this for a woman? You are a moron. There is no way that a son of mine would do something so asinine. Don't expect me to bail you out of this. You deserve what you get," he sneered into the phone.

I gritted my teeth. "I know I deserve it, but I couldn't let him get away with it. I couldn't let him continue to hurt people."

"You could have and you should have. You've always been too much like your mother; so tenderhearted. You've let your dick ruin your career," he said with contempt. "You've let a pair of tits and a piece of ass make you do the stupidest thing a lawyer can do. You're no son of mine. You belong to your mother. Don't call me again." I heard him slam the receiver into the cradle, ending the call.

I sat there in my car for twenty minutes, trying to clear my head enough to drive home. I don't know what I expected. I guess it could have been worse. Why can't he be more like Carlisle Cullen? Why can't I have a loving, supportive father?

I finally drew in a breath and pulled back onto the roadway. I made it to the townhouse and let myself inside. I dropped my briefcase and coat on the floor. I walked to the couch and collapsed face down. I was so tired.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see a text from Bella.

_Cynthia called. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'll call you later._

She was in the thick of the lunch hour rush, but she still took the time to let me know that she was thinking about me and that she loves me. It made me smile. It also gave me the courage to call my mom.

The phone rang five times before she answered. "Edward, sweetheart, are you okay? Your father called. He's very angry. He thinks you've ruined your life. What happened?"

"Oh, Mom...," I began. I told her everything from the beginning. She listened without interrupting as I recounted everything that had happened in the last several months. I confessed it all in hopes that at least one of my parents would understand why I had to do it; why I couldn't let it go.

"Hmm," she said as I finished. "It's going to get bad for you, isn't it? Your father is worried that his reputation will be impugned. He wants us to distance ourselves from you."

"That would probably be the best thing for you both to do." I was toxic. Everyone should have run screaming from me.

"I can't do that, sweetheart. You're my son. I love you. I'm here for you if you need me. Although, I don't know what I'd do to help," she said. She sounded so distraught.

"You just helped, Mom. You aren't abandoning me. It would appear that you're the only parent I have now." When your father says 'you're no son of mine' you tend to regard that as a disownment.

"He's just angry right now. He'll calm down. Don't take it personally," she said, defending him as always.

"Mom, it's kind of hard to not take 'you're no son of mine' personally."

"He didn't mean it. Give him a few days to calm down. He'll come around. I'm sure that he can help you fix this. It doesn't have to be as bad as you both think. He has connections. He can help," she said.

"I don't want his help. I don't need it. I can handle this on my own. I got myself into this mess and I will handle it. Leave it alone, Mom. If you badger him about it, he'll make it hard on you. I don't want that. Please, for me, let it go. Just be my mom and support me and my decisions. Can you do that?" I didn't think that I was asking too much.

"Of course, honey; whatever you need. I'm here for you. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mom. I talk to you later."

"I love you, Edward," she said. I heard the sob she tried to suppress.

"I love you, too. I'll call you later." I ended the call and dropped the phone on the floor. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I screamed myself hoarse and then fell asleep on the couch.

~*~*~*~

My phone chirps, letting me know that I have a text. I look down to see the Jasper has accepted my invitation to lunch. I shut down the computer and go upstairs to put on some clothes. One advantage to not having to go into the office is that most days I never come out of my pajamas. On my way upstairs I text back and tell him that I'll be there in thirty minutes.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Surprise**

I pull into the lot at Bella's apartment complex this morning with dread. I don't want to do this. It's Saturday morning; the one day that the DAs office will be more or less empty and available for this "show." For the last two weeks I've been trying to get into the mind of a defense attorney who would be insane enough to let this case go to trial. If it were me, I'd be negotiating a plea bargain. It's an impossible case to win. The victim was raped and left for dead in an alley. The DNA from the rape kit proves that James had sex with Bella, consensual or otherwise, but the knife has never been found nor has it been used again. Rosalie has been working with the other jurisdictions to analyze the evidence in the other rapes we suspect were committed by James on his way into California. There have been several positive DNA hits, but none of the stab wounds have come from the same knife. And none of the knives have been found.

Unfortunately, that tiny detail provided me with my potential argument. I say "unfortunately" because I don't want to do this. I don't want to have this idea. I don't want to know that another attorney could possibly come up with this argument. I don't want to prep Bella for this possibility. I have been expressing my discontent to Rosalie almost daily. She thinks I'm being ridiculous. She also thinks that my argument is brilliant. I'm beginning to hate that word. There is nothing brilliant about this situation.

I've been spending the days since thinking of this argument trying to prepare Bella and myself for this. I've tried to explain to her how difficult this can be. I've tried to tell her how brutal defense attorneys are when they get rape victims on the stand. I've tried to make her understand that I was the most brutal of them all. She pats me on the knee and tells me that she can take it. I'm not so sure.

I've pushed this day back for weeks now. I have professed to Rosalie that I'm not prepared; I need more time. She finally set the date and told me to be there with Bella – prepared or not. It can't be delayed any longer. The Grand Jury adjourns at the end of the month and Eleazar has managed to get Bella's case on the docket. So, I can no longer delay the inevitable. I stand here, staring at the apartment door, because I have run out of time. I don't want to do this.

I'm still standing here, staring at the door, when Alice opens it. She smirks at me and shakes her head. I smile sheepishly and shrug. "Would you like to come in or would you prefer to wait outside?" she asks. I can tell that she is trying to not laugh at me. I realize how ridiculous I'm acting. I wouldn't blame her for having a good laugh at me expense.  
I sigh and look at my feet. "I'll come in," I deadpan. I wipe my feet on the mat with purpose. I take off my coat and hang it on a hook by the door; making sure that it's securely on the hook. I turn to see Alice shaking her head at me again. "What?"  
"You're acting like someone has killed your kitten. Is it really that bad?" she asks as she walks to the couch and sits. I'm still standing by the door. She motions for me to sit. "You might as well get comfortable. Bella and Jasper aren't back yet."

Now I'm confused. "Where are they?"

They went to pick up your surprise. I was supposed to go with Bella, but I didn't get ready in time... as usual," she says as she rolls her eyes. "So I sent Jasper with her."

"My surprise?" What is she talking about? What surprise?

"You'll see when they get back. You never answered my question," she says.

"What question? What are you talking about?" I'm still trying to figure out this surprise. I've completely forgotten any question she has asked.

"How bad is today going to be?" she asks as she folds her legs under herself and sits back on the couch.

I take a deep breath and look at my hands in my lap. "Pretty bad," I answer. "I don't want it to be, but I also don't want Bella to be surprised by an attack should she find herself on the witness stand." I look up to see the worry and concern etched on Alice's face. "I've tried all week to prepare her, but she seems to refuse to understand. To effectively prepare her, to get her ready for any attack, I'm going to have to be brutal... ruthless... even cruel. I don't want to do this. I love her, Alice. More than my own life, I love her. I would want to kill any person that put her through what I'm going to do to her today."

"Then why are you doing it? Why not let Rose or Em get her ready?" she asks as if it's a simple solution. I think it's an excellent question; one that I have asked many times.

"I do it _because_ I love her. As much as I hate the distinction, I do agree with everyone; I'm good at this. I love her too much to let her walk into battle blindly," I explain.

"Battle?" Alice asks. "I don't get it."

"A criminal trial is like a war. You have two opposing sides with opposing objectives. Each side attacks the other. Think of all the movies that you've ever seen where countries are on the battlefield in lines." I pantomime drawing lines in the air. "The front line advances and fires, then the opposing side advances and fires back. It's like that in the courtroom. Our weapons are our words. It's basically a structured war. Each element, from opening statements to questioning or witnesses, to closing statements, is a battle. The witnesses are the soldiers. The attorneys are the officers. We have to strategize and then prepare our 'soldiers' for battle."

"Sounds more like a chess game to me," Alice says, matter-of-factly.

"That comparison is far too civilized. I'd use the chess analogy for a civil trial. A criminal trial is far more, for lack of a better word, bloody." Alice sneers at my use of that particular word. "I know that 'bloody' conjures bad images, especially in a rape/attempted murder trial, but there really isn't a better way to describe it. When I question a prosecution witness, I go for the jugular. I pull no punches. I will use anything and everything I have to discredit the witness and create reasonable doubt in the minds of the jury. The prosecution will do the same to do away with any reasonable doubt that the defense creates. In the end that's all it comes down to... reasonable doubt."

"What does that mean? He's innocent until proven guilty. Eleazar will have to prove James' guilt, right?" She looks confused again.

I laugh. "You watch too much television. No one is ever innocent. If you are in the courtroom, sitting at the defense table, then you are guilty in the eyes of the jury. It's human nature. The old adage of 'innocent until proven guilty' is erroneous. This is not a perfect world."

Alice furrows her brow and looks even more confused then she was before. "So, no one is trying to prove guilt or innocence?"

"No. All that the defense attorney has to do is create a 'reasonable' doubt of the defendant's guilt in the minds of the jury. The judge will give a jury instruction before they go back to deliberate that says something to the effect that 'should any of you have any doubt to the defendant's guilt, then you must consider that before rendering a verdict'; some shit like that. The defense team would only need to convince one juror." I think back to the moment in the _Webber_ trial when I saw the shift on the jurors' faces; that shift when I knew that I had created that all important doubt.

"Is that what will happen at the end of the month... at the Grand Jury?" Alice asks.

"Oh, no: that's different. It isn't a trial. The defense team probably won't even be there; especially if we haven't found James yet. The Grand Jury hearing is used to get an indictment. Eleazar will present all of the evidence he has to the venire to show them that he has enough to effectively bring the case to trial. Then the Grand Jury will either grant the indictment or deny it. If it's granted, then we will go to trial," I explain.

"The indictment can be denied?" Alice asks with alarm.

"It can be, but typically it isn't. It's an exclusive docket. A prosecutor knows better than to waste the Court's time. Pushing a case onto the Grand Jury docket without having enough to get a conviction is career suicide." Suddenly the front door opens and Jasper walks in, followed by a dark haired man with Bella's eyes. Even without an introduction, I know that this is Charlie Swan... Bella's father. I immediately leap to my feet.

Jasper turns to take Charlie Swan's coat as Bella comes into the apartment. She crosses into the room and takes my hand. She leads me to her father. "Dad, this is Edward," she says.

I extend my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan, sir."

He takes my hand and shakes it. "Please, call me 'Charlie.' Bella and Alice have told me about what you've done to get justice for my daughter. Thank you," he says as he places his left hand on my shoulder.

"That may be premature," I say. "We still have to get an indictment and a conviction."

"But without you," he says as he releases me and drapes his arm across Bella's shoulders, "we wouldn't have gotten this far."

I can feel the dark cloud creeping deeper into my mood. Without me she never would have been raped at all. "I'm just trying to right a wrong, sir."

"Yeah, they told me about that, too. Bella doesn't blame you; I don't blame you. You've got to quit blaming yourself. So," he says suddenly, making me jump, "what's on the agenda for today?"

I groan and frown. "This probably wasn't the best day for us to meet. I don't think that any of you are going to like me very much at the end of the day." Bella rolls her eyes. "Love, how can I make you understand that prepping you properly will probably be worse that the trial? Why won't you believe me?"

"You won't hurt me," she says.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to send you into the lion's den without a weapon. By the end of the day, you may hate me."

She steps forward and takes my hands. "I could never hate you, Edward."

Yeah, we'll see about that.

~*~*~*~*~

We pull into the almost empty municipal parking deck near the courthouse. I park next to Emmett's Porsche and sprint around the car to help Bella out of the passenger seat. I glance up to see Mr. Swan looking at me approvingly. I wonder how long that will last.

I use Rosalie's spare key card to let us in the building. We take the elevator to the third floor and walk down the hallway to Rosalie's office. She, Emmett and Cynthia are already here.

"Well, it looks like the gang is all here," I say, feigning enthusiasm. Cynthia cocks an eyebrow at me. She can see straight through me. "Everyone, this is Charlie Swan; Bella's father. Mr. Swan, this is Cynthia, Emmett and Rosalie. I used to work with Emmett and Cynt and we are currently in Rosalie's office," I glance around at the tiny space, "such as it is."

"Bite me, Masen," Rosalie snaps. "As a public servant, I don't need a fancy office. I get enough satisfaction bringing criminals to justice. Don't you agree, Mr. Swan?"

"Please, all of you, call me Charlie." He gives me a look that tells me to cut out the Mr. Swan shit. "It's making me feel ancient."

"Well, Charlie, it's a true pleasure to meet you," Cynthia says as she takes his hand. "We all think the world of Bella. She's a lovely young lady. We're all so happy we can help her." She releases his hand and looks at me. "Edward, I need to speak with you." She gestures to the hallway. I lean down and kiss Bella on the cheek before I follow Cynt out of the office.

She walks a down the hall a bit before she turns to face me. "What the hell are you thinking? You meet her father and then bring him here to witness you brutalizing her on 'the stand.' What part of this looks like a good idea to you?"

"None of it. I didn't plan this. Charlie was a complete surprise. What was I supposed to do? Say, 'Hi, nice to meet you. Would you mind waiting here while I break your daughter's heart? I don't think I can be nearly as horrible as I need to be with you in the room.' Yeah, that would have gone over so well." I roll my eyes. "Did you bring me down the hall to chew me out for the blatantly obvious or do you have something else you need to tell me?"

"Actually, yes, I do have information," she says. "Ted has tracked Young Mr. Cavanaugh to an in-patient mental facility in Phoenix, Arizona. Apparently, his father checked him into the hospital a couple of weeks ago. He is there 'involuntarily' so he can't just check himself out. He wasn't supposed to leave the facility in California when he did. 'Daddy' wasn't happy. As far as we can all tell, he's keeping Sonny Boy under lockdown to keep him out of trouble. After we get the indictment, Eleazar is going to serve the papers at the hospital and have James moved to the jail in Seattle."

I could dance a jig right here in the hall. "Wait, he'll need a court order to move him," I state.

"You know, Eleazar went to law school, too. He knows this. He has the motion written and the judge has already agreed to grant it as soon as the Grand Jury hands down the indictment. We're almost there, Edward." She smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "Why don't you look more excited?"

"I'm excited," I say, "but I'm also worried for Bella. If James' father is trying to keep him under lock and key, then he probably knows that something is up. Would Ted mind keeping an eye on that hospital? We would need to know if James was suddenly discharged or moved."

"Already done. We should get back and get this party started." I groan and drop my head to my chest. "Hey, think of it like pulling off a Band-aid. The quicker you pull it off, the less painful it will be." She turns me around and pushes me back down the hall to Rosalie's office.

"I don't want to do this," I whine as we enter the office. I look around and notice that everyone is smiling. Eleazar has arrived so I assume that he has told Bella about James. "So, everyone has heard the good news?" I ask. "So, we're all in good moods now, huh?" I nod as I ask this hoping to stall a bit longer. "Let's keep those positive attitudes. So, Rosie, are we doing this here in the broom closet or do you have a more spacious area picked out? Maybe the handicap stall in the ladies' bathroom?"

"Don't call me that," she snaps. "And you can kiss my ass. I had an intern set up the conference room for us." She walks out the door of her office and turns down the hallway. At the end of the hall is a room that is about five times the size of Rosalie's office. The tables and chairs are arranged to resemble a courtroom.

Eleazar and I instinctively take our positions on the appropriate sides of the room. Emmett walks to the front and sits at the table that is acting as the judge's bench. Rosalie leads Bella to the chair beside Emmett. She whispers something in Bella's ear. Bella nods her head and smiles. Charlie, Alice and Jasper take seats at the back of the room.

I approach Bella and take her hand. I kiss it before I speak. "Love, we're here today to get you prepared should this case make it to trial. Best case scenario, Eleazar will negotiate a plea bargain and you will never have to see the inside of the courtroom." That's the scenario I'm praying for before I go to sleep every night. "I'm going to try to get you ready for the worst case scenario. I haven't been exaggerating the last few weeks. Defense attorneys are malicious, brutal people...."

"Hey," Emmett interrupts, "I'm sitting here." He pokes his lip out in an exaggerated pout. Everyone laughs at his feigned indignation.

I roll my eyes, but internally, I'm glad for the comic relief; we're going to need it. "Anyway, I'm going to have to be like that to you today. I can't think of you as the woman that I'm in love with; I have to think of you as an alleged rape victim. I'm going to try to discredit you as much as I can. I'm going to say things that offend you. I'm going to insinuate that you are a liar. I apologize now. I hope that you can see that I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you to walk into this blindly. Please, no matter what is said today, please remember that I love you."

Bella nods and pats my hand; she's reassuring and comforting me. "I know, Edward. I love you too. I'm ready. I can take it."

"Okay," I say. I kiss her hand again before I walk back to my table. "At the actual trial, the prosecution would have already asked you several questions and setup a basis for some of things that I'm going to ask. We aren't concerned with that part today, so I'm going to ask you some things that may seem redundant later. Just bear with me, okay?" I pull a folder out of my briefcase. I lay it on the table and open it. I take a deep breath and start.

"Ms. Swan, were you at the Stop the Presses bar on the night of January 3, 2007?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why?" I ask, coldly.

"What?" she asks looking confused.

"It's not a difficult question, Ms. Swan. Why were you at the bar?" I emphasize the word 'bar.'

"Well," she pauses and looks over at Eleazar, "we were celebrating."

"Hmm, were you drinking while you were celebrating?" I ask.

"A little, yes."

"So you were drunk at the bar?"

"N-no. I wasn't drunk exactly. I might have had a bit of a buzz, but I wasn't drunk."

"Stop," Rosalie interrupts and walks over to Bella. "Don't answer that question like that. If the defense attorney asks if you were drunk, and you truly believe that you were not drunk, then say 'no.' Do not elaborate. They will rip you a new one if you give them too much to work with, so don't go into details unless you are asked for details." She looks at me and says, "Ask the question again."

"So you were drunk at the bar?" I ask again.

"No," Bella answers as she nods her head.

"Stop," Rosalie says again. "Don't nod when you say 'no.' It implies that you're lying and you really meant to say 'yes.'" She sighs and motions to me to ask it again.

"So you were drunk at the bar?"

"No," Bella says without moving any part of her body.

"You hadn't consumed any alcohol that night?"

"I had a couple of drinks, but...." She stops when she sees Rosalie shaking her head.

"Your Honor, the prosecution is coaching the witness." Rosalie glares at me. "What? You didn't call time out. I would definitely call you out on that little head shake in the actual courtroom. If you need to coach Bella, call it like you have been." I look back at Emmett.

Emmett suppresses his laughter, he's loving this, and says, "Ms. Hale, please refrain from coaching the witness while she is on the stand."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Ms. Swan, can you please define 'a couple of drinks' to the Court?"

"Um," Bella looks at Rosalie.

"Wait," I say, stopping the show. "Don't look at Rosalie if you are unsure of how to answer. Always look at the defense attorney. If you look away, he will perceive that as you are being prompted by the prosecution and he will attack you for it. Go ahead answer the question truthfully and in your own words today. Rosalie and Eleazar will stop us and let you know when you haven't answered in the way that they want you to answer. Today is just practice. We're trying to get you ready, so we need to know how you would answer without any coaching before we can coach you. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella says as she bites her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"No, love, you're doing great. I bet you never knew there was a right way and wrong way to answer a question, did you?" I chuckle.

She bites her lip again and looks down at her hands. "No," she says. "This is harder than I thought it would be. There's already so much to remember. Don't elaborate, don't nod when you say 'no', and don't look at Rosalie. What if I forget something?"

"You won't," Cynthia says from the corner where she's been taking notes. "Edward will make sure that you're ready. That's what he's here to do." I can tell that she's giving me a not so subtle kick. She wants me to quit the slow pitches and get to the fast balls.

"She's right; you'll be ready. Let's get back to it." I clear my throat and ask again, "Ms. Swan, can you please define 'a couple of drinks' to the court?"

"Two or three mixed drinks," she says. Her eyes never leave mine.

"Stop," Eleazar says. "This is a question that you might need to answer with a more definite statement. What exactly were you drinking and how many exactly did you have?"

"I can't remember _exactly_. Alice, do you remember?" She looks pleadingly at the back of the room.

"I bought you a pina colada and Mike bought you a tequila sunrise. That's the only two things I saw you drink all night. You were the most sober person there, Bella," Alice answers.

"So, the answer is 'I had two drinks all night; a pina colada and a tequila sunrise.' Answer like that if you're asked." Eleazar indicates that I can continue.

"Ms. Swan, can you please define 'a couple of drinks' to the court?"

"Yes," she nods. "I had two drinks all night; a pina colada and a tequila sunrise." She smiles. I can't help but smile back.

I wipe the grin off my face and continue. "Were you or were you not intoxicated on the night of January 3, 2007?"

"I was not intoxicated," she says.

"Do you have a breathalyzer or a blood alcohol test that states that you were definitely not intoxicated on that night?"

"Well, no," she says looking confused.

"So you have no definitive proof that you were not impaired on that night?" She furrows her brow and looks confused. "Please answer the question, Ms. Swan."

"No," she says and drops her chin to her chest.

I lean over and whisper to her, "Don't look down like that. Never look ashamed. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Don't give me any ammunition." She nods and looks back into my eyes. "Okay, today, I'm going to use it as an example to you of what could happen, but remember to not do it in the actual courtroom." She nods again.

I continue. "Do you have something to be ashamed of, Ms. Swan?"

"Objection," Eleazar stands and says. "Mr. Masen is badgering the witness, Your Honor."

Emmett smirks, he's having too much fun being 'the judge,' "Sustained."

"Were you dancing that night, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes."

"Were you dancing provocatively?"

"I don't understand the question." I can't help it, I smile like an idiot. That was a perfect answer and she did it without coaching. She smiles back and raises her eyebrows. I mouth 'very good' to her.

"Were you dancing in a sexually suggestive manner that would elicit attention from members of the opposite sex?"

Eleazar stands again. "Objection, Your Honor. Relevance?"

Emmett looks at me. "If I can proceed I believe the Court will see the relevance of the question."

Emmett nods. "You may continue."

"Were you dancing in a sexually suggestive manner in the bar?" I ask again.

"I don't believe so," Bella answers, unwaveringly.

"In your opinion, you were not dancing in a sexually suggestive manner?"

"I was not," Bella says without batting an eye.

"Do you think that your opinion would be the consensus of the male population of the bar on the night?" I ask.

Bella pauses and cocks her head to the side. "I don't know," she finally says.

I glance over at Rosalie and Eleazar. They're staring at me... waiting. I take a breath and look down at the file on my table. I look over at Cynthia. She gives me a nod. I lick my lips. I close the file and walk around the table. I lean back against it and sigh. Here we go.

"Ms. Swan, would it be fair to say that you were impaired by alcohol and dancing in a provocative manner in a _bar_ on the night that you allege you were raped by... someone? Someone that you say you didn't see?"

"What? No! I don't... what are you asking?" She looks at me, bewildered.

"Were you _drunk_ in a _bar_ dancing in a way to elicit attention from _men_?" I ask forcefully.

"No! My fiancé was there," she says. I can see a sliver of hurt in her eyes. I swallow back the excess saliva that has pooled in my mouth. I don't want to do this.

"Your fiancé was there. So you had sex with my client, with your fiancé in the next room. Wow, Ms. Swan, no wonder you want everyone to think you were raped. If I was your fiancé I'd have been really angry to know that you had done that."

"Objection, Your Honor. Speculation, conjecture, and badgering the witness. Mr. Masen has no basis to make such claims on Ms. Swan's character or her behavior; he wasn't there," Eleazar says calmly.

"Withdrawn," I say as I look at the floor. I'm afraid to look in Bella's eyes. I glance over at Rosalie. Her eyes are wide with amazement. Yeah, I went there.

"The prosecution has DNA that proves you had sex with my client. Could that sex have been consensual?" I ask. I need to plant that seed.

"No," Bella says flatly. I look up and make eye contact briefly. She's glaring at me.

I push off the table and take a step forward. "But you did have sex with him?"

"If you want to call it that," she sneers. I have never heard that tone in her voice before. She's getting angry.

"You had sex with my client and then later walked into the alley, for whatever reason, and you were then attacked and stabbed, right?" I plant another seed.

"No, that isn't how it happened," she says quickly. I can't look at her anymore.

I walk over to the table that is the acting judge's bench and lean against it. I look over Bella's head at the wall behind her. "So, you were attacked and stabbed in the alley. When they did the rape kit at the hospital, you knew that you would be caught. Not wanting you fiancé to know that you cheated on him, you cried rape. Isn't that right, Ms. Swan?"

I hear the chair hit the floor as Bella stands. The next thing I know, her hand has connected with my face. The ball of her right hand hits my left cheekbone in such a way that I fall into the table and then crumble, stunned, to the floor. I look up in time to see her run, crying from the room with Alice and Rosalie in pursuit. I glance over to her father. He's glaring at me and shaking his head as he also leaves the room.

"Well, that was interestin'," Jasper drawls as he offers me his hand. I take it and he helps me to my feet. He looks at my cheek and says, "That's gonna leave a mark."

I rub my cheek and wince. "I need to go after her. I need to explain."

"No," Cynthia says as she puts a hand on my arm to stop me, "you need to stay right here and let Alice and Rosalie talk to her. She is in no mood to see your ugly mug right now. That was really bad."

"Yeah, Ed. You just basically called the girl a lyin' whore. You might wanna steer clear 'til she calms down a bit," Jasper says as he looks out the door into the hallway. "Um, I think I'll go an' check on 'er for ya."

I nod and say, "Thank you." I turn back to Cynthia. Emmett has gotten up and is standing next to her. "I warned her. I warned all of you. I told you I didn't want to do this." I shake my head and look at the floor. My face is throbbing.

"I'll get you some ice for that cheek. Jasper is right, that's going to leave a mark. She can really hit," Cynthia chuckles as she leaves the room.

"I've really fucked up, haven't I?" I ask Emmett.

"Probably," he says, "but you had to do it. You had to show her the worst case scenario. She has to be ready for it to be that bad. She needs to know how to defend against that kind of attack. She can't slap the defense attorney in the courtroom. She will have to remain calm and be unwavering in her responses. She may not see it now, but you are helping her."

"I guess it is better that she slapped the shit out of me here and not the defense in court. She hates me. Her dad hates me. Alice hates me... more. I'll never be able to fix this," I groan. Cynthia comes back in and places a cold paper towel on my cheek. I wince. "Thanks."

Bella comes back into the room. She's holding her father's hand and is flanked on either side by Alice and Rosalie. I can see Jasper standing behind her. None of them look happy. Tears stain Bella's cheeks. I walk toward her, but she holds up a hand to stop me. "No, Edward. I want to go home."

"Okay, love. Let me get my things and I'll drive you all back to the apartment." I turn to go back to the table.

"No, Edward," she says forcefully. "Rosalie is going to take us home. I don't want to be near you right now." I turn to see her glaring at me.

"Bella, I'm...."

"Don't," she says. "I can't right now. I know why you said those things. I know what you were trying to do, but.... I just can't... look at you right now. I'll call you later. I need time to think." She turns to leave.

"Bella," I say. She stops but doesn't turn around. "I love you."

She looks up at the ceiling before she answers, "Me, too." She walks quickly out of the room.

Jasper pauses at the door. "I'll talk to 'er. It's gonna be okay. Ya'll _will_ work it out."

I nod and sit in the nearest chair. My whole world has just left the building. What do I do now?


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Approval

I finally pull myself out of the chair to gather my things. Eleazar walks over as I'm packing my briefcase. He pats me on the back and says, "She'll be alright. You were spot on. I'm glad you're on our side." I nod and try to smile. My face just won't do it. He pats me on the back one last time and leaves.

I look at Cynthia; my rock. "Cynt...," I start. I can't finish. I don't even know what I want to say. I sit again and rest my forehead on my briefcase. I hear someone sit in the chair next to me.

"It's going to be alright, Edward. She _will_ get over it. She's just upset. She'll calm down. She'll call," Cynthia reassures me.

"She'll never forgive me. I went too far." I raise my head to look at Cynthia. "I told you guys. It was too much. I may have even ruined the entire case. What if I've made her too afraid to testify?"

"That's enough," Emmett's booming voice echoes through the room. "You need to quit the wallowing, self-pitying shit. We've all had enough of it. Bella isn't hurt; she's pissed. Those weren't 'oh poor me' tears. Those were 'I'm going to kick your sorry ass' tears. The reason she can't be near you right now is that she's afraid she'll beat the fuck out of you. She knows that you'd let her, too."

I'm shocked. I turn to see Cynthia nodding her head in agreement. "He's right. Bella wasn't hurt; she was mad. I could tell by the tone of her voice and the expression on her face." I can't believe they're ganging up on me! "She's never seen this side of you, Edward. Hell, I've never seen you like this! It's a little scary. It's like you channeled your father."

"Watch it!" I snap. "You're toeing a very fine line there, Cynthia."

"I've met your dad, Edward. Even in casual conversation he comes across as a ruthless, callous S.O.B.," Cynthia says unapologetically.

"She's right," Emmett chimes in. "Why do you think that you're so good at this? It's genetic."

"I am not like my father," I say through clenched teeth.

"Usually, you aren't. You especially aren't like him when it comes to Bella. But, dude, in the courtroom you're a different person," Emmett explains. "You can rip a witness to shreds in ten questions or less. It's astounding to watch."

"I'm not like my father," I reiterate.

"Fine," Emmett says as he rolls his eyes, "but you are the best at putting reasonable doubt in the minds of jurors. Hell, if I'd been in the venire today, I'd doubt Bella's story. She needs to be ready for something like that to happen if this gets to trial."

"Snap out of it," Cynthia says as she stands. "Bella will calm down and she'll call you... probably tonight. I have to go. I'm flying to Phoenix to spend a few days helping Ted. I'll call you later." She grabs her things and leaves.

"Come on, Ed. I'll buy you lunch," Emmett says as he takes out his phone. "I'll call Rose and have her meet us. Maybe she can convince you that Bella is just angry. I'm sure they've talked."

I can hear him talking to Rosalie as we walk to the elevator. I have no idea what he's saying. I'm still inside my own head; replaying what happened today. Could that reaction really have been anger?

I'm still thinking about this as we step into the elevator. I jump when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see a text from Jasper.

B calmin down & feels real bad about how

she reacted. R explained everythin 2 us. We

ain't mad U nemore (I mean A; I wasn't

ever mad). B will call U l8r. A has tkn her

4 mani/pedi (idk)

I show the text to Emmett. He gives me a 'told you so' smile.

I follow Emmett to the O'Charley's a few blocks away. We go in and get a table. Emmett orders a Sam Adams. He gives me a funny look. "It's okay," I tell him and then order a Sprite. I'm still a little upset, but not enough to fall off the wagon.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Emmett starts, "but, shit, man, you're a fucking genius. I would never in a million years have come up with that argument."

"Yes, you would," I tell him. "It was a logical assessment, really. We know from the DNA that there was a sexual encounter. We know from the hospital records that Bella was stabbed. Everything else can be speculated. The women on the jury will look at James and see a wealthy, attractive young man. They will find it hard to believe that he's a rapist. The _Webber_ case can't be used because of the acquittal. All his attorney has to do is convince one juror that the sex was consensual."

"I know that. What I mean is that I would never have been able to pull the two attacks apart. Your brain took the fact that the knife has never been found or used again and separated the sex and the stabbing into two distinct events. You're a genius," he says, shaking his head.

"I'm not a genius," I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm getting a headache. "My brain is fucked up. Only a deeply disturbed mind could come up with this argument."

"That's not true," Rosalie says as she slides into the booth next to Emmett. "You aren't 'disturbed.' Did you get me one of those?" she asks Emmett, pointing at his beer. "You're a monumental asshole, but you aren't disturbed. You're a colossal dickhead, but disturbed... you are not." She motions for a waiter.

"Thank you for sharing, Rosie. Your opinion means so much to me," I snap. God, she's a bitch!

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help," she says as she flashes me her sweetest smile. Slowly, it dissolves into a sneer. "Be nice to me, _Ed_, if you want any information about Bella."

I turn and look at Emmett. I wonder if he would still be my friend if I stab my fork into his girlfriend's eye.

"Come on, Rose, cut him some slack. He's stressed out enough. Just tell him what you know," Emmett says as he gently bumps his shoulder into Rosalie's.

"She isn't mad at you; she never was. She's upset with herself. She let her emotions get the best of her. She thinks that she hit you purely on instinct. Her 'fight or flight' reaction kicked in." Rosalie tells the waiter 'thank you' when he places her beer on the table. "That's why she wouldn't let you apologize. She admitted that she thought you were being silly with your warnings. She thought she could handle anything that you threw at her. She really wasn't ready to see you in lawyer-mode."

"My man was holding back, you know?" Emmett interjects.

"I know. I've seen him in action before. I explained that to her and Alice."

"Oh, God," I groan. "Alice. She hates me again. And Bella's dad... I can just imagine what he thinks of me."

"Actually," Rosalie says, "Charlie was on your side. He told Bella that he has seen worse attacks in the courtroom. He tried to get her to go back into the conference room to finish." She stops to take a drink of her beer.

"Why didn't she come back in? Why did she say that she needed time to think?" I ask.

"Her nerves were shot. She just thought that it would be better if she went home today and tried to settle herself down. You scared her a little. She's used to loving, doting Edward. This side of you, the defense attorney side, is drastically different. It's like Jekyll and Hyde. Your whole body transforms." The waiter returns to the table to take our orders.

When the waiter leaves, I ask, "What do you mean by my 'whole body transforms?'"

"You've never seen yourself?" Rosalie looks at me like I've sprouted a second head.

"There doesn't tend to be mirrors in the courtroom," I respond sarcastically.

Rosalie glares at me and opens her mouth to say something when Emmett cuts in. "You change, Edward. Your eyes darken; the way you move changes. You start to look like you're stalking something. You become a predator; wearing down the defenses of your prey with every question. You drain the life from them and walk away... sated, it seems. As a fellow defense attorney, I must say, it's like watching a perfectly performed ballet. But... I would never want to be on the other side."

"Did that happen today?" I ask. I'm getting slightly nauseated at the possibility that Bella witnessed this 'transformation.'

"Yes," they say in unison.

"Shit! No wonder she freaked. I probably looked like an animal." I wish I had known about this before. "I thought it was what I said that upset her."

"I think it was a combination of what you said and how you looked when you said it. I wouldn't worry about it anymore if I were you," Rosalie says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because her dad, Jasper, and I have talked to her and explained that it could be worse at the actual trial and that she needs to be prepared. She wants to try it again."

"Uh, uh. Absolutely not. I refuse." There is no way in hell that I am doing that again.

"Calm down, Ed," Rosalie says. "I agree. I don't think she needs to see you like that again. Hell, I don't want to see you like that again. It's disconcerting. You can give Emmett a list of questions. You can be his co-counsel. You won't even have to open your mouth."

I look skeptically at Rosalie. "I'll think about it," I say as the food arrives.

~*~*~*~*~

My phone begins to vibrate as I pull into my parking space at home. I look at the caller ID. It's....

"Bella," I say breathlessly into the phone.

"Hi, Edward. I'm so sorry," she says. What does she have to be sorry about?

"No, love, don't apologize. I should never have agreed to do that today. My gut told me it was a bad idea; I should have listened. I told you that I'd eventually do something stupid and that you would hate me," I say to her, hoping to reassure her that I'm not angry.

"I shouldn't have hit you, Edward. I hope that I didn't hurt you too badly."

I glance in the rearview mirror at the shiner that has formed under my left eye. "No, love, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I let my emotions best me. I shouldn't have. You tried to tell me. I just didn't realize... I didn't understand... the change...." She pauses and I don't know if I'm supposed to say anything. Regardless, I have no idea what to say. I don't know how to explain myself. She continues, "You became a completely different person, Edward. I didn't recognize you. You didn't even look the same. Your eyes, Edward... they were so cold. I didn't know who you were and it scared me."

"I know... now," I whisper. "I didn't know before. No one had ever told me that there was a physical transformation. If I had known, there would have been no way that I would have let you see me like that."

"Are all defense attorneys like that? Do they all change in that way?" she asks.

"Are you asking if we're all monsters? I can't answer that because I don't know. I've seen some that have impressed me, so they would probably be considered as brutal as I am... was, but I honestly don't know if we're all like that."

"You aren't a monster, Edward," she says sweetly.

"I used to be. Obviously, I can still go there. Maybe I have too much of my father in me. Maybe Emmett is right; it's genetic. I don't know." I'm beginning to realize that there are a lot of things that I don't know about myself and it scares the hell out of me.

"What you did in the past is just that... the past. You can't change it, so don't dwell on it. I'm learning that myself. It's not easy, but we all need to move forward," she says, comforting me like she always does.

"Bella, you still don't understand. Today wasn't nearly as bad as I can be. I was holding back with you... even at the end. When I remember all of those women that I brutalized on the stand after they had already been brutalized by my clients, I can't stand to look at myself. It's a guilt and a pain I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I don't want you to ever have to experience that. Eleazar has to get a plea bargain. I don't know if I can make it through a trial. I'll kill the bastard that attacks you on the stand... I promise I will."

"You can't do that. Don't even say anything like that; even if you don't really mean it. You can't leave me like that. I need you. I love you." I can hear her sniffle in the phone; she's crying. My heart is breaking. "That's why I have to try again. I can't be unprepared for an attack. You have to help me."

"I-I can't. I can't do it again. Emmett will have to do it. I don't even know if I can be in the same room while he does it. I'm afraid of what I'd do to him," I reply.

"Edward, please don't throw me to the wolves. I need your help. I can't do it without you. Please," she begs.

I take a deep breath. "I'll try. I'll write the questions, but I won't ask them." I can never do that to anyone ever again. My defense attorney days are over... license or no license.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Would you like to have dinner with my dad and me tonight?" she asks.

"I don't know. I'm kind of afraid to see your dad again. I'm afraid of what he thinks of me." I made a REALLY bad first impression.

"Why don't you have dinner with us and find out what he thinks? You may be surprised," she says.

I think about it for a second. I do want to see Bella. I want to hold her in my arms and smell her strawberry scented hair. I want to make sure that she's alright and that she's safe. I don't know if I want to see her father. I don't care what Rosalie said, he has to hate me. I'd hate the asshole that attacked my daughter the way I attacked Bella today. My desire to see Bella wins, though. "Okay, love. What time should I be there?"

~*~*~*~*~

I pull into the parking lot of Bella's apartment complex for the second time today. I pull down the visor and look at myself in the mirror one last time before I get out of the car. Yep, I'm sporting a full-on black eye. Can't say that it's my first; probably won't be my last. At least I don't have a job to go to where I'd have to explain it. I shrug and open the car door.

I walk to the front door and ring the bell. Bella opens the door. The smile on her face quickly disappears when she sees me. Her mouth drops open and her hand flies to her chest.

"Oh, God, Edward," she exclaims.

I have no clue as to what's wrong. "What?!" I ask with alarm as I look behind me. "What is it?"

"Your eye," she says as she stretches her hand out and touches my face.

"Oh," I say as I brush off her concern, "it's nothing. Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"I can't believe I did that. Does it hurt? I'm so sorry," she gushes as she places both of her hands on my face.

I place my hands on top of hers and then take them from my face. I'm still standing in her doorway, holding her trembling hands, when I say, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt. Don't apologize for it. I've had it coming for years. Better that you hit me than the defense attorney at trial. It will be gone in a few days, a week tops, with no lasting damage."

"Did you put ice or anything at all on it? It looks so swollen," she says as she leads me into the apartment and into the kitchen. I smile as she goes to the refrigerator and removes a bag of frozen corn from the freezer. "Here, put this on it."

"Bella, don't you think it's a little too late for this," I say as I hold up the corn. "Put it back in the freezer and let's all go get something to eat."

She pushes the corn back toward me and forces my hand to place it on my eye. I hear a chuckle behind me so I turn. Charlie Swan is in the doorway of the kitchen, laughing at me. "Don't argue with her. It won't do you any good. She has that much of her mother in her. We aren't starving. We can wait for her to take care of you a bit before we leave."

"Good evening, Mr. Swan," I say as I cross the room. I extend my free hand to him. "It's good to see you again, sir. I apologize for this morning. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I've seen worse in my time. I will admit that the theory is one that I never would have considered, but I'm glad that we have that argument beforehand instead of being ambushed by it in court.

"I've seen lawyers ambush witnesses on the stand; it isn't pretty. Bella needs to be prepared for anything that can be thrown at her. We had a long talk today, didn't we, sweetheart?" He looks over at Bella as she nods her head. "She understands now that it gets rough. I explained to her that if she had a sexual history, the lawyers would bring it up in court. They will be trying to find anything to make her seem... I don't know that word exactly... maybe dishonorable. She has to be ready for anything. She has to keep her cool."

"I know," Bella says as she pushes my hand back to my face. I had absentmindedly removed the corn from my eye. "That's why I need to try it again."

"I can't do that again, Mr. Sw...," I get the evil eye from him, "Charlie. I can't put either one of us through that again. I'll write the questions, but Emmett will have to ask them. I may not even be able to stay in the room for it."

"Well, that's more than enough, Edward. I would never ask you to do that again anyway. Two black eyes would be twice as hard to explain," he laughs. "Not to mention the fact that you're a scary man when you question someone. You don't even remotely resemble yourself."

"So I've heard," I mumble to myself. "Bella, this is ridiculous. How much longer do I have to freeze the left side of my face? I don't know about your father, but I'm hungry. Put these back and let's go." I hold the corn out to her. She promptly pushes my hand back to my face.

"Ya look hilarious," I hear Jasper say from the living room. I turn to look across the bar at him. "Hold still," he says as he holds up his phone to snap a picture. "Emmett'll love this."

"Asshole," I mutter as I jerk the corn from my face.

"Too late," he drawls. "I got it. Sendin' it now." He presses a few keys on his phone and smiles. "Go ahead an' put that back on ya face. I'll drive us. Hey, Alice, ya 'bout ready?" he yells to the bathroom door.

"Don't rush me," she yells back. "If you rush me, I'll have to start over."

"For the love of God," Charlie groans, "don't rush her. I'd like to eat sometime tonight."

I turn back to Bella. "So, the whole gang is going?"

"You don't mind, do you?" she asks.

"No," I reply. "I just didn't know."

"You better not mind," Alice says as she comes into the living room. "I've been family longer than you've known Bella. We're practically sisters. Right, Charlie?"

Charlie walks out into the living room and puts an arm around Alice. "That's right, Al. My two girls. Are you ready yet?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny. Let's go. Bring that ridiculous looking bag of corn with you, Edward. I'm sure everyone at the restaurant will get a kick out of it."

"Bella," I whine as I try to hand them back to her.

"No," she says, pushing my hand back toward my face, "put them back. You can leave them in the bed of the truck when we get to the restaurant. I'll throw them away later."

I roll my visible eye and look to Charlie for help. He shakes his head and starts for the door. I'm getting no help in the great Frozen Corn Battle. I sigh and resign myself to having to wear corn on my face for the entire trip to the restaurant. Bella takes my free hand and leads me out the door.

I can hardly wait to chunk the corn as we pull into the lot at Palomino. Bella has insisted that I hold it to my face for the entire trip. I can no longer feel the left side of my face or my left hand.

I slide out of the truck and toss the corn into the bed before I help Bella down. I open and close my mouth a few times trying to regain some feeling in the left side of my face. Bella takes me by the chin and surveys the damage again. I can see Charlie and Jasper laughing at us.

"Hmm," Bella says, finally letting go of my chin. "I think that some of the swelling has gone down. It even looks like the bruising is better."

"That's because the redness has increased," Alice chimes in. "He has freezer burn on his face." This sends Charlie and Jasper into hysterical laughter.

"I'm glad you guys find this so amusing," I snap, jokingly. I know it's funny and I'm glad that everyone is in a better mood. "Pick yourselves up off the ground and go inside so we can eat. I'm starved."

We get inside and are seated. Charlie looks at the menu and lets out a low whistle. He looks up at me and I shrug. I like Palomino; I don't care how expensive it is. "It's on me tonight," I say to the table. "Order whatever you want."

"Edward, I can't let you do that," Charlie says. "This place is expensive and you aren't working right now. I'll get it."

"Please, Charlie, you're a guest tonight. I can afford to get the check. It's on me... I insist." He looks at me skeptically. "Trust me, Charlie, I can afford it." I look him in the eye, hoping to convey to him that I don't have money problems without having to just come out and say it in front of everyone.

Sensing my discomfort, Bella says, "Dad, let it go." Charlie's eyes narrow and one eyebrow shoots up. "I'll explain later," Bella leans over and whispers to him. He slowly nods his head, but his eyes never leave mine. Charlie Swan will be interrogating me later.

The conversation is light and the meal is delicious. We're all having a great time. Jasper, Alice and Bella order cocktails. I notice that Charlie doesn't order alcohol; he has coffee instead. He looks at me and smiles. I nod appreciatively and order a cup of coffee.

"So, Charlie, what brings you to our neck of the woods this weekend?" I ask. I have been wondering all day why Bella would invite her dad here, knowing what we had planned for this morning.

"Well, ever since my daughter met this _guy_, she has stopped coming to Forks to visit her dear old dad," Charlie says as he turns and winks at Alice. "I had gotten pretty used to her monthly visits. I haven't seen my baby girl in person for almost four months now. I missed her." He places an arm around Bella's shoulders and hugs her. "So, I decided to surprise her and come here. I called from the hotel this morning and said 'Surprise! I'm here! Come get me.' I really left her no choice. I had no idea that you guys had something planned for this morning. I just wanted to see my baby."

"Dad...," Bella says, smiling.

"You know, Charlie, there really is no reason for you to stay at a hotel tonight. I have plenty of room at my townhouse. I have a guest room with an attached bathroom that has never been used. It's yours if you want," I say.

"That's nice of you, Edward, but I'm already registered at the hotel. I'm heading back home tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted to see my Bella and meet the _guy_ that has so completely captured her attention."

"Dad," Bella whines, "you make it sound like you never hear from me anymore. I call you every week."

"And you talk constantly about this bum," Charlie says as he motions toward me. "I had to make sure that he's treating you right."

I look down at the table and frown. "Um, yeah, I guess today wasn't the best first impression. I'm not usually like that... especially to Bella," I explain.

"I know that," Charlie says. "You know that old saying 'actions speak louder than words?' Your actions speak volumes. I've been watching you today, Edward. The way that you move around my daughter... like you're protecting her at all times. You shield her.

"Not to mention the way that you look at her. The love that you feel for her is reflected in your eyes. You look at her the way I always looked at her mother; like she is the sun and the moon," Charlie says as he looks down at Bella.

"Like she's the only person in the room," Jasper says as he takes Alice's hand.

"Like she's my universe," I say as I run my hand down Bella's hair. She turns to me and smiles.

"Exactly." He looks back at me and smiles. Bella has his smile as well as his eyes. "You and I will have no issues as long as you continue to treat my daughter with love and respect. She's been through a lot; way more than a young woman should ever have to go through. She deserves the best. I'm putting you in that category until you prove me wrong." He lowers his gaze and gives me a stern look. "Don't prove me wrong."

"I don't know if I'm the best." I'm still not convinced that I deserve her. "I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect Bella and give her everything that her heart could desire. I'll be here until she makes me leave. Like I've told her... I'm in this for the long haul. She's stuck with me."

"That's what I want to hear," he says.

"Me too," Alice chimes in.

~*~*~*~*~

We leave Palomino and drive back to Bella's apartment. We spend a couple of hours talking. Charlie tells me about all of the cute things that Bella did as a child. She turns every possible shade of red. He pulls out the pictures from his wallet and passes them to me. There is a family picture in the group. Bella couldn't be more that ten in the picture. Her mother is there too. Bella is a perfect combination of both her parents. She has her father's eyes and smile with her mother's nose, face shape, and beautiful mahogany hair.

"Your mother was beautiful... just like you," I whisper to Bella.

"Well," Charlie starts as I hand him the pictures, "it's getting late and I'm pooped. Jasper, do you mind taking me back to the hotel?"

"I can take you, Charlie," I offer. "It's on my way."

"Okay, that'll be great. It will give me a chance to talk to you... alone," Charlie says, pointedly.

"Dad...," Bella warns.

"I'll behave. I just have a few questions for Edward."

"Then I'm going with you guys," Bella says as she stands.

"What part of 'alone' didn't you understand?" Charlie says with a smile. "Don't worry about the boy. I won't hurt him. I just want to talk to him. I have some 'father-type' questions I want to ask. Say goodnight so we can get going."

Bella is looking from her father to me. She has concern written all over her face. "It's okay, Bella. I think I can handle it."

"Famous last words," she mutters.

Bella walks us to the door. I give her a quick kiss on the lips. She throws her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. She whispers in my ear, "Call me as soon as he gets out of the car."

I pull back and smile at her. She looks so worried. I nod and kiss her on the forehead. Charlie and I walk out the door to my car. We don't even get out of the parking lot before the questions start.

"You want to explain to me why my daughter wanted me to drop the subject of money at the restaurant?" he asks.

I chuckle to myself. "Maybe because she and I have already had the money conversation and she understands the situation," I say, slyly.

"Maybe you should explain the situation to me," he retorts.

"It's an uncomfortable subject for me, Charlie," I answer. I glance over at him. "But... you don't care. Humph. Okay... I don't have to work if I don't want to work. I have plenty of money and it isn't all 'family' money. Yes, I received a trust from my grandfather when I reached the age of twenty-five, but I also was able to save a lot of what I earned as a defense attorney. I was apparently very good at it. I was in demand. I worked a lot... until the incident. I have no debt and the only bills I have are my utilities. I'm quite comfortable. Does that answer your question?"

"So you're wealthy?" he asks.

"No. My father and my mother are wealthy. I'm merely comfortable."

"Are you close with your parents?" I cringe slightly at the question.

"Do you have an easier question that I could answer first?" Something safe like, 'What's your middle name?'

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" I said 'easier!'

I don't think I'm ready to go there yet so I answer the previous question. "No, I'm not particularly close to my parents."

"Why is that?"

I scratch my head nervously. How do you explain to the father of your very significant other that your dad is a dick and your mom is a doormat? "Well," I start," it's complicated. My dad is a difficult person to know or get close to. He's not exactly a nice person most of the time. He is hard to like, much less love."

"What about your mother?"

I lick my lips and sigh. "She does whatever he says. I love her and I know that she loves me, but he is in complete control of her. I stay away for her sake. He takes his disappointment in me out on her sometimes."

"Was your father abusive to you and your mother, Edward?" he asks with concern.

"Not physically, no, but he has no problem expressing his anger vocally. I know that I'm not what he wanted me to be. I'm a disappointment to him. I'm learning to be okay with that." I glance at him again. "Money doesn't always equal a happy childhood. My mother gave me every material thing I could have ever wanted, but she couldn't give me my father's love. Bella is lucky to have had you and her mother for parents. I would have given up every possession I had to have lived her childhood. She's told me about it and it sounds idyllic."

"You're right; money doesn't buy happiness. We never had a lot of money, but we gave Bella all the love we had in our hearts. That's what children really need... love. I'm sorry that you didn't have that," he says as he pats me on the shoulder.

"I have it now," I say and smile. "Bella loves me like I never thought anyone could. I didn't think that I was worthy of a love like that. She's my savior. I owe her my life. And I owe her my new family. Cynthia, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie are my family now. She brought us all together. We're a family."

"I hope that you will include me on that list, Edward. I'm a part of this too." I turn to him and nod. "So, back to the questions. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

I laugh to myself. "I had hoped that you would have forgotten that one."

"Nope," he says.

"Well, I intend to make her a very happy woman for as long as she will let me. I intend to be a man worthy of her and her love. I intend to be by her side and support her until she decides that she's tired of me and tells me to get lost."

"What if she never wants you to 'get lost?'" he asks.

"Then I guess I never will. I don't plan on leaving her again. The last time I tried it nearly killed me. I can't be away from her. I love her too much. Does that answer the question?" I ask as I glance at him again.

"Not really," he says.

I turn into the parking lot at the hotel. He indicates that I should turn right and drive around the back. He points to a spot so I pull into it.

"You love my daughter?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, smiling. "With everything I am and everything I will be. I was serious when I said that she's my universe."

"When you make up your mind about what you intend to do, you come talk to me first. Okay?" he says, pointedly.

I nod. "Okay," I say with a smile. "You first, then Bella, I got it."

"I'm glad we had this conversation. I suppose that I'll see you tomorrow before I leave."

"Probably; I try to spend as little time away from Bella as possible. I spend most Sundays at her apartment." Well, I spend the Sundays there that she isn't at my place. It's probably not the best idea to tell her father that we spend several nights a week together... and several mornings.

He nods. "Well, when you talk to her in a few minutes, tell her that I approve." He opens the car door and gets out of the car. I watch him walk to his room before I take out my phone to call Bella.

I hit 'send' as I'm pulling back out onto the road. She answers on the first ring. "Hi, love, I survived. Before I forget, your dad wants me to tell you that he approves."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Discipline

We received news of the indictment on a Tuesday, two weeks after the mock trial disaster. It didn't take the Grand Jury long, less than a week, to decide that we had enough evidence to successfully take the case to trial. Eleazar immediately filed the motion to move James from the facility in Arizona to the jail in Port Angeles. The judge had other ideas. He granted the extradition but instead of housing him in the jail, where he belongs, the judge ordered that James be moved into a psychiatric facility in Seattle. Not good for our case, but at least now we know the angle that the defense is going to use... insanity. He isn't to blame for his behavior because he's crazy. He's not crazy, he's a sadistic monster who thinks that just because he's rich and handsome he can take whatever he wants whenever he wants it. That's not insanity; it's a sick sense of self-entitlement.

When Eleazar called to tell me, I didn't handle it well. To say that I had a fit is an understatement. I had to buy a new coffee table and two new barstools. On the bright side, I didn't take a drink and the mirrors survived.

After I cleaned up my mess, I texted Bella and asked if I could stop by her apartment when she got off work. I met her there and broke the news to her. She took it considerably better than I did. She was disappointed that he wasn't in jail, but she was happy about the indictment nonetheless. She's hopeful that he will take a plea bargain now and not go to trial. She says that she would be satisfied if he had to spend several years in a mental institution, at least he wouldn't be free to hurt other women.

Bella has changed her mind about taking this to trial. She has now joined "team plea bargain." Our second attempt at "mock trial" was better than the first but it was still not a pleasant experience. I wrote the questions for Emmett to ask and he did an excellent job, but I could tell that he was pulling punches. I've been Emmett's co-counsel in the past; he can go dark when he needs to. He didn't go there with Bella. I think he did it for me as much as he did it for her. But still, he did enough for Bella to be truly afraid of what might happen.

I called Emmett after I'd texted Bella and told him of the transfer to the psychiatric ward in Seattle. He immediately started to strategize for another mock trial. I again reiterated that I was hoping for a plea bargain, but he insisted that we count on it going to trial now. He's of the opinion that the defense will see this move by the judge as a way to get an acquittal. I hate to agree with him, but he's probably right. For the first time in months, I keep something from Bella. I don't tell her about this very real possibility. I decide to take the "wait and see" approach. She is stressed enough worrying about my disciplinary hearing. I don't want to add anything else until we know for sure.

So, here I am, on a Wednesday morning a week after getting news of the indictment, preparing to face the firing squad. I have an eleven o'clock appointment with the Washington State Bar Association Office of Disciplinary Counsel. I received the letter a month ago and have been dreading this day. Evidently, the Disciplinary Counsel decided that my indiscretion was worthy of investigation by the Review Committee. The Review Committee deemed it serious enough to order a public hearing before the Hearing Officers. It's not a good sign. I will have to go before the panel to defend myself with the Disciplinary Counsel acting as prosecutor. I'm not thrilled by the concept.

Bella is going with me; she insisted. She's helping me get ready now. Alice came over last night and decided that I would be wearing my grey suit with the white pinstripes, a white dress shirt, and my blue silk tie. I argued for the red, but she insisted that I didn't need a "power tie" in this situation. I'm trying to learn to not argue with Alice; Jasper is right that it really does no good.

I'm staring at myself in the bathroom mirror when I feel Bella's hand on my shoulder. I turn and half smile down at her. She reaches up to straighten my tie. We look into each other's eyes and speak without saying a word. We've started being able to do that a lot lately. She's concerned, but hopeful that today will turn out well. I'm nervous, but at peace and happy, in a way, to finally have this over with... no matter the outcome.

"Well... you look good," she says. "You look very professional... very competent."

"They aren't worried about my competency, they're more concerned with my lack of discretion and the possibility that I may do it again," I tell her as I turn back to the mirror and start trying to tame my hair. "It's a lost cause," I say as I throw up my hands. "I hate my hair."

"It looks fine," Bella reassures me. "You have the sexy, bed head thing going. If there are women on the committee it may work to your advantage." She reaches up to move an errant strand into some semblance of a formation. She steps back and does a spin. She trips half way around and has to use the wall to catch herself. She blushes and says, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, as always. I love how Alice has us matching," I say as I point to my tie and then to Bella's dress. They're almost the same shade of blue. I look at my watch. "We should go. Carlisle and Rosalie are meeting us there."

Bella takes my hand. "It's going to be okay. We'll be okay, no matter the outcome, right?"

"I know," I tell her. I force myself to smile. "I'm just nervous." She stretches up to kiss me before we walk out the door of the bedroom and go downstairs. I help Bella into her coat and put on my overcoat before we head outside to the car. I open her door and help her in. I get in the car and start the long, torturous drive downtown to the Bar Association offices.

Carlisle and Rosalie aren't the only ones waiting for us as we walk hand-in-hand toward the Bar Association building. Cynthia and Emmett have also joined the party. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask as we reach the group.

"Moral support," Cynthia says. "We figure that if the Disciplinary Counsel sees how many people you have in your corner, then he won't be so hard on you. Also, it's a public hearing and I just might have something to say."

"Thank you," I tell her, "but it's not necessary. I'm just going to throw myself at their mercy and tell them that I will accept whatever punishment they deem fit."

"I'm glad you've decided to share that strategy with the rest of the group," Rosalie says, snarkily. "It would have saved Mr. Cullen and me a few phone calls. We're on the list to speak on your behalf, Ed."

"Thanks," I say and smile at Rosalie. She looks shocked but slowly smiles back.

Carlisle pats me on the shoulder and says, "I told you that I'd do everything I could. I've been talking to some of my friends that volunteer on the panel. I've been pulling all of the strings I know; as has Ms Hale. Today is going to work out."

"The Cavanaughs are very powerful," I remind them. "I'm sure they have connections too. I'm prepared for it to go either way. I appreciate all of your help, but I'm ready to find another profession, if necessary."

"Let's get inside before we're late," Bella says as she pulls me toward the doors of the building. I pause and swallow back the excess saliva that has pooled in my mouth. Today will decide my career future. Will I continue to be a lawyer or will I have to find something else to occupy my time? I finally open the door and go inside. We ride the elevator to the third floor. When the door opens, we're almost face-to-face with Connor Cavanaugh and his associates. His eyes narrow when he sees us. Bella takes a step back. I turn to look at her. She has the strangest expression on her face.

"What is it?" I whisper to her.

"It's... nothing. I'll tell you later," she stammers. I can tell that something has her rattled.

We turn and walk down the hall to the committee room. I pull Bella farther down the hall and step into the restroom alcove. "Tell me now," I demand.

"That man... the older blond man... he's been in the café... a lot. He's been coming in several times a week for the last couple of weeks. He always stares at me. I thought he may have a crush or something. Who is he? Do you know him?" she says with panic in her eyes.

I lean back out of the alcove and see Connor and his crew enter the hearing room. "The one in the navy blue suit?" I ask. Bella nods and a single tear rolls down her cheek. "That's Connor Cavanaugh; James' father. I shouldn't have brought you here. This was a mistake. I'm going to have Cynthia take you back to the townhouse. We can talk about what we're going to do about this when I get home."

"No, Edward, it's too late. He's already seen me. Let's just go in and get this over with, okay? We can talk about the rest later. You're going to be late," she says as she wipes her eyes. She takes my hand and I lead her back down the hallway.

I stop outside the committee room and take both of her hands. "Are you going to be okay sitting in the back with Cynthia and Emmett?" She nods and takes a deep breath. "Are you sure? Cynt won't mind taking you home."

"I'm sure," she answers.

"Okay," I say and push open the door. I walk with Bella over to where Cynt and Emmett are seated.

Cynthia takes one look at our faces and says, "Everything okay?"

"Not really," I answer her. "We may have a little issue. Bella can fill you in. I have to get to the front." I lean down and kiss Bella's hand. "I love you." I turn to Emmett and Cynthia. "Take care of her." I walk to the front of the room and take my seat at the table. Carlisle and Rosalie are sitting directly behind me.

Carlisle leans forward and asks, "Is there a problem?"

"Maybe," I reply. "I don't know yet. We can talk about it after this." A door at the front of the room opens and ten lawyers walk into the room. They sit at the bench. Here we go!

"This hearing of the Disciplinary Review Board will now come to order," an attractive, black-haired woman says from the bench. "The matter before us today stems from a complaint filed against Edward A. Masen, Jr. The complaint alleges a breach of the attorney-client privilege. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Ms Hadley," replies the Chief Disciplinary Counsel. "We received the complaint several months ago from Mr. Connor Cavanaugh alleging that Mr. Masen had supplied privileged information about a case in which his son was acquitted to the District Attorney's office in Seattle. After investigating the allegations, my office and I believed that there was enough evidence of the ethical violation to refer it to the Review Committee."

"We too have reviewed the complaint and the corresponding evidence and believe that a hearing is appropriate," Ms Hadley continues. "My office, as well as the office of several of my fellow committee members, received phone calls in the last weeks inquiring as to the possibility of speaking on Mr. Masen's behalf. We have decided to allow this." She looks up and smiles at Carlisle. "Mr. Cullen, are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Carlisle says as he stands and walks to a podium in front of the bench. "Good morning. I'm Carlisle Cullen," he begins. "I'm here today to speak on behalf of Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. I had the pleasure of working with Mr. Masen for eight years. In that time, he proved himself to be a man of integrity and principle. I know that we are here today because those attributes are in question. It is my hope that I will be able to make the gentlemen and ladies of the committee see that Mr. Masen's indiscretion does not warrant disbarment.

"It is truly amazing that Mr. Masen has managed to maintain his humanity in a profession that oftentimes requires that we kill any conscience or moral compass with which we are born. Mr. Masen has managed to not turn to stone. He has a heart that feels and a conscience that tells him when something is wrong. It is his heart and his conscience that led him to make the choices that has ultimately brought him here today.

"I know that all of the committee members are aware of the events that transpired in Mr. Masen's office over two years ago; of the victim of one of Mr. Masen's clients who took her life. Mr. Masen has slowly fought his way back from that horrible event almost singlehandedly.

"In the process of that fight, he discovered that his actions had a domino effect. In doing his job, he caused other women to suffer at the hands of a man that he helped to set free. He received some disturbing information that, coupled with information he had received from his client, proved that he had aided in the release of a serial rapist.

"I ask the committee, what would you have done? Would you have suppressed that information or would you have done what Mr. Masen did? Would you have violated one of the principal tenants of our profession to save countless others the travesty of rape or would you have tried to forget what you knew – bury it deep inside yourself and continue to live your life?

"Yes, Mr. Masen violated the attorney-client privilege; he is not going to dispute that today. I know that Mr. Masen is fully prepared to tell this committee that he did in fact do exactly what he is accused of doing. He is prepared to accept whatever punishment the committee deems appropriate. He doesn't plan to defend himself or ask the committee to be lenient. He has tried to talk me out of speaking to you today, but I couldn't let this committee make a decision without all of the information.

"So, yes, Mr. Masen violated privilege. Yes, he should be punished, but I ask you to look inside your own souls before you make your decision. Chisel away the stone that is around your heart and ask yourself what you would have done. Would you have been able to suppress the information... especially if someone that you love was a victim of your former client? Be honest with yourself when you answer. Thank you." He nods briefly to Ms Hadley and then turns and takes his seat.

"Thank you, Carlisle. A moving oration, as always." Ms. Hadley glances down at the file on the bench before her. "Also, Ms. Rosalie Hale wishes to say a few words. Ms Hale, are you here today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rosalie says, rising and walking to the podium. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm an assistant district attorney in the Seattle office. I have had the displeasure of going up against Edward Masen in the courtroom; he is a brilliant and gifted attorney who is near impossible to defeat. His mind is sharp beyond belief. He can take the most insignificant details of a case and weave a truly astounding defense from them. I have never seen the likes of him before nor have I seen any other defense attorney since encountering him in the courtroom over two years ago that could hold a candle to his abilities and intellect. I say that it was a 'displeasure' to battle him in the courtroom because it is the only case that I have ever lost. But, in the last several months I have had the pleasure of getting to know Edward Masen, the man. I find that the aggressive bulldog I met in the courtroom is a kind, generous, loving man. Not only do I respect him as a brilliant attorney, but I can honestly say that I respect him as a man as well. I also find myself actually liking him.

"He's a man of deep principle and conviction. He cannot and will not tolerate a wrong. He aided in a misdirection of justice. He defended a truly heinous individual and was able to get the despicable man released back into society. Since that acquittal, circumstances in Edward's life led him to the information that proved he had committed a grievous wrong against not only a person that means a great deal to him, but also to numerous others. His attempt to right this wrong is what has brought him here today. As a survivor of rape, I personally find this to be conduct that should be rewarded, not punished.

"Yes, I am a rape survivor. But even if I were not, even if this weren't something that was close to my heart, I would still be here today to speak on Edward's behalf. I would be here because I know Edward and I know that he is meant for great things. I know that he is a changed man. The path that he was on was leading him directly to hell. He has chosen another path; one that saves his soul. The first step on that path was breaking privilege and giving me that file.

"That's right; he gave the file to me. The information in the file has been used to expose corruption in the Port Angeles District Attorney's office. It has been used to secure an indictment against a serial rapist. Unfortunately, it has also brought us here to this disciplinary hearing today.

"The file has been used in the way that Edward intended; it was used to bring justice. It would be an injustice to strip Edward of his license to practice law. The legal community needs more people like Edward Masen; it needs Edward Masen. I know... Edward knows... everyone in this room knows that he has to be punished in some way for the ethical violation. I'm asking you for leniency. I ask you, just as Mr. Cullen asked, to please ask yourself if you could have just let it go. Could you have lived with yourself if you had information that could save countless other victims and you suppressed it? Please answer that question honestly before you decide on Edward's punishment. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you, Ms Hale," Ms Hadley says. "Mr. Sims, do you have anything that you would like to say to this committee?"

"Yes, I do. My office has reviewed that complaint and the evidence that resulted from our investigation. We found no other incident of misconduct by Mr. Masen. This is the first complaint that has been filed against him.

"However, this ethical breach cannot be ignored. Mr. Masen violated Rule 1.6 of the Washington State Rules of Professional Conduct in that he revealed information relating to representation of a client without that client's prior consent. He also violated Rule 1.9(c)(2) when he breached his duty to not reveal information relating to his prior representation of the same former client. He must be disciplined in some way. As is usual in this type of case, the Office of Disciplinary Counsel recommends disbarment. This is a violation of one of the most basic and well- rooted tenants of our profession. It cannot be overlooked."

Ms Hadley nods and Mr. Sims takes his seat. "Thank you for your recommendation. Mr. Masen, do you wish to make a statement?"

I slowly rise to my feet and approach the podium. "I guess that I'm supposed to offer some explanation or defense of my actions, but I'm not going to do that. Any explanation would only seem like an excuse. I don't want to be excused. What I did was wrong; I just couldn't see any other way. I couldn't let him continue to hurt people. I have a hard enough time living with the fact that my actions led to Ms Webber's suicide.

"So, I did exactly what I am accused of doing. I gave the file that did contain privileged information to Ms Hale. I gave it to her with the hope that she could put right what I had done wrong. I did it with the knowledge that I was committing an ethical breach. I am prepared to accept whatever punishment the committee deems appropriate. Thank you." I turn to take my seat when I am stopped by Ms Hadley.

"Mr. Masen, I think we have a few questions for you," she says and then nods to the man sitting a few seats down from her on her right.

"Mr. Masen, should we decide to let you keep your license, do you plan to continue to practice as a defense attorney?" he asks.

"No, I do not," I answer, truthfully.

"Why is that?"

"I can no longer defend people I know to be guilty, therefore, I would be inadequate as a defense attorney," I reply.

"What do you plan to do, should you retain your license?" an older lady on the other side of the bench asks.

"Honestly, I don't know," I say. "I fully expect to lose my license; I'm prepared for that outcome. I haven't thought much farther into the future than this hearing today."

A man sitting directly on Ms Hadley right asks, "If we decide on a punishment other than disbarment, will you ever commit this type of ethical violation again?"

"No, that isn't very likely. I see no reason that I would feel the need to do this again in the future."

"Why?"

"No other case has ever affected me this personally and I do not anticipate that any other case will. Plus, I am no longer employed at Morgan, Maddox, and Cullen, so I would not have access to any of the files from the cases that I worked on while employed there. Should I keep my license to practice, I would be starting with a clean slate... so to speak," I reply.

"Anyone else?" Ms Hadley asks the committee. No one says anything. She continues. "It appears that no one has anything else to ask you, Mr. Masen. Therefore, we will adjourn to deliberate."

"Ms. Hadley?" Mr. Sims says as he rises from his chair. "I ask that Mr. Masen's license be suspended pending your decision."

"That decision will have to be made by the Supreme Court and I don't believe we are quite to that point yet. I would not recommend that step though because I do not believe that Mr. Masen poses a substantial threat of serious harm to the public should he continue to practice." Ms Hadley rises and the other committee members follow suit. "We will have a decision in a few days." With those final words, the Review Committee exits into a back room.

I stand and turn to face Carlisle and Rosalie. "Thank you," I say to both of them. "It means a lot to me that you both wanted to speak on my behalf. You said some really nice things about me. I hope that I can live up to those opinions."

"It's not my opinion of you, Edward," Carlisle responds. "It's truly how you are; you are a man of integrity and principle. Nothing I said to the committee was an exaggeration or a lie. Everything that Ms Hale said is true also. You're a good man, Edward."

I swallow back the lump in my throat. No one has ever told me that I'm a good man. "Thank you," I say finally. I look to the back of the room and notice that Emmett is standing in front of Bella, blocking Connor Cavanaugh's view of her. Cynthia is sitting next to her holding her hand. I make eye-contact with Cynt and see the fire in her eyes. She's pissed.

Rosalie is looking back and forth between the scene at the back and my face. I turn to look at her and Carlisle and then I glance over at Connor Cavanaugh. He's eyeing us with an evil smirk. "What's going on?" Rosalie asks.

"It seems that Connor has been hanging around the café where Bella works. He's been watching her. I think he knows that she's the victim in the case against James that is pending in Port Angeles. What I don't know is if he knew that Bella and I are 'involved.' Bella didn't know who he was when he was showing up at the café. She noticed him staring at her, but she just thought he had a crush on her or something like that. She thought it was harmless. She was surprised when she saw him in the hallway outside the elevators. I think he may have been too, but he covered it well." I look over at Connor again. He's talking to Mr. Sims, but he's staring at me. The smirk hasn't left his face.

Connor shakes Mr. Sims hand and then walks toward me. I immediately stiffen. "Calm down, Edward," Carlisle whispers as he wraps a hand around my upper arm. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Hello, Carlisle," Connor says as he steps in front of Rosalie. She glares at him and then shifts her position so that she is standing next to me. I notice Emmett also shifts so that he can block Bella from Connor's view. "I didn't expect you to be here. I thought the firm was no longer associated with Mr. Masen."

"The firm isn't, but I am," Carlisle replies. "This is a personal matter. I am here to support Edward. I do not represent the firm."

"That's a good thing. I'd hate to have to sue you and the firm as well." Connor turns to me. "It was interesting to see Miss Swan here today." The evil smile returns. "Very interesting," he says before he turns to walk out of the room. He pauses briefly beside the row of chairs where Bella and Cynthia are sitting. Emmett steps in front of them. I hear Connor laugh to himself before he pushes open the door and exits, followed by his two "minions."

I finally start to breathe again. "What an asshole!" Rosalie says. Emmett, Cynthia and Bella join us at the front of the room.

I take Bella's hand and pull her to my side. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, but she's visibly shaken. "You're quitting that job. You are never going back there."

"No, Edward, I can't," Bella says.

"You can and you will. There is no way that I am going to leave you vulnerable to that man doing something to you. No way."

"Edward, calm down and think about this. Not only do I have bills and expenses that have to be paid, but that job is more that just a job to me. It was one of the steps I took to regaining my freedom from the nightmare of the rape. I cannot and will not quit working." I look at her and see the determination on her face. "I will not let James or his father win."

"Bella, I don't want to argue about this. I can pay your bills and expenses and...."

"I don't want you to do that, Edward. I like my freedom; I fought hard for it. I will not quit my job," she says firmly.

"Bella, be reasonable," I say.

"She is being reasonable," Cynthia says. "You're the one acting unreasonably. Bella has a point. If she quits, then they win. I think that she should continue working as if nothing is wrong. Don't let the arrogant prick know that he got to you."

"Fine," I say throwing up my hands. "If you insist on putting yourself in harms way, then don't be angry if I sit in the corner booth everyday to keep an eye on you."

"There you go with the unreasonableness again," Cynthia says, shaking her head. "Don't you think Connor will notice that you're there everyday? Don't you think that he will know that he got to you then? For someone who's supposed to be so smart you are acting so stupidly."

"Cynthia has a point," Carlisle interjects. "You can't be there all day, every day. It would give Connor too much satisfaction knowing that he was able to rattle you that much. Anyway, he will probably not show up at the café again after today. The element of anonymity is gone."

"I promise that I'll walk in with Jessica everyday and have her and Marcus walk me to my car every afternoon. I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way home. I'll do that for your peace of mind, Edward, but I'm not going to quit my job." Bella crosses her arms across her chest. "It's not open for discussion."

I look around at the group. "Are none of you on my side?" They all shake their heads. "Do none of you see the danger in this? James is a sadistic son of a bitch. Where do you think he came by that trait?" I look at all of the faces that are staring at me like I'm the ridiculous one in this argument. "Fine," I say finally, defeated. "Make sure that someone walks you to and from your car everyday and you better call me the very second you pull out of the parking lot."

"Thank you," Bella says as she kisses my cheek, "for not turning this into a major argument. You wouldn't have won anyway; I'm too stubborn."

I smile as I think about where I'm going to park so that I can watch the café everyday without her seeing me.

~*~*~*~*~

I park in my spot in front of my townhouse. For the last week and a half I've been watching the café during Bella's shift. So far, Connor hasn't shown up again. Maybe Carlisle is right. Then again, he could have a paid lackey keeping an eye on Bella for him.

I get the mail out of my box. I unlock the door and let myself in. I toss the mail on the bar and answer the ringing phone. I know who it is. Not fifteen minutes ago I watched her, Jessica and Marcus walk out to her car. She and Jessica were talking when I left to speed home. She calls on the land line now to make sure that I'm at the house. I don't think that she's spotted me yet, but she got a bit suspicious when she always had to call my cell that first week. I ran out of excuses for why I wasn't at home so now I just rush back here in time to get her call.

"Hello, love. How was work? Did the big, bad wolf show up today?" I ask as if I don't already know.

"Nope," she says. "I think Carlisle was right. I'll probably never see him again."

"Hmm," I reply as I start sorting through my mail, "I hope you're right. It wouldn't bother me a bit to never lay eyes on...." The words catch in my throat.

"Edward, are you okay? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I answer, finally. "I have a letter from the bar association."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Future

"I'll be right there," Bella says. I hear the car accelerate. "Don't open it until I get there, okay?"

"Alright," I answer as I continue staring at the envelope. I turn it over, examining it. My entire career future is in this one little envelope. It's such a small container for a future.

"Are you still there?" Bella asks.

"Um, yeah," I say, placing the envelope on the bar. I carefully square the corners.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asks. "You're awfully quiet."  
"I'm fine... I guess. I don't know. How far away are you?" I walk to the stereo and turn on the CD changer. I turn down the volume and press play. The slow sound of a saxophone emanates from the speakers as _Grux_ begins to play.

"I just turned onto your street. I'll be there in less than a minute." I hear her stop at the stop sign at the intersection less than a quarter of a mile away. I walk back to the bar to check that the envelope is still there. Yep, it hasn't moved. "I'm turning into the complex," Bella says, so I go to the door and open it. I step out onto the front stoop to wait for her.

Bella parks her car and almost dives out of the door. She looks up and we make eye contact. I give her my crooked, half smile. Her brow furrows and I see the worry lines between her eyes form. She walks quickly to my door and stops in front of me. I take her hands and lean in to kiss her.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward," she says sternly, "how can you make jokes right now? This is serious. Your entire future is in an envelope."

"No, love, you're wrong. My future is standing in front of me. That envelope contains the direction my career will take. That's all. _You _are my future. Nothing else matters to me." I lean in and kiss her again.

"I honestly think that you only say it doesn't matter so that I won't feel so guilty," she says as she leads me into the townhouse. "It isn't working."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, my love. You're not to blame for any of this. You have to quit taking all of this to heart. You're the most blameless person in this whole situation." I take her into my arms and hug her tightly.

"You're sweet," she says as she pulls back to look into my eyes. "Where's the letter?"

I release her and motion toward the bar. "It's over there."

She walks to the bar and stares down at the envelope. Slowly, she raises her hand and picks it up. I watch as she turns it over in her hands a few times. She turns back toward me.

"It's not very thick, is it?" she says.

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Is that good or bad?" she asks.

"I have no idea," I answer. "This is a completely new situation for me."

"Are you ready to open it?" she asks. I nod, so she holds it out to me. I take it and walk to my office. Bella follows me. I open a drawer and take out my letter opener.

I turn toward Bella and place the letter opener under the flap of the envelope. "Well," I say with a sigh, "here we go." I slide the opener across the top of the envelope and return the letter opener to the drawer. I remove a single sheet of paper from the envelope, unfold it, and begin to read. I finish and slowly refold the letter. I look up to see Bella wringing her hands. The worry lines between her eyes have returned.

"Well?" she asks. I hold it out to her. She takes the letter and quickly unfolds it. I notice that her hands are shaking slightly as she reads it. She finishes and looks up at me. "What does this mean?" she asks, seemingly confused.

"It means that I won't be practicing law for the next eighteen months," I answer her as I take back the letter and look at it again.

"I thought that it said you're suspended for twelve months," Bella says as she steps around to look over my shoulder at the letter.

"Well, I'm suspended from practicing at all for twelve months, but for six months after the suspension is lifted I can only practice if I'm supervised by another attorney." I point to the provision in the letter. "Since I'm no longer employed by a firm, this means that I have an eighteen month vacation."

"I'm sure that Carlisle or Rosalie would be willing to supervise you. You don't have to be out of the game for that long. And who knows, you could be snatched up by another firm," she says, hopefully.

"I would never put Carlisle or Rosalie or even Emmett in that position. No firm will hire an attorney that they have to babysit. I don't want to go back into a firm anyway." Bella looks like she might start to cry. "Hey," I say as I place the letter on my desk and take her in my arms, "this is not bad. This is not a crying situation. I'll have ample time to help Eleazar and Rosalie prepare for trial, if it gets that far. I can spend more time with you, which is the biggest bright spot in all of this. After the eighteen months, I'll hang my shingle and go back to work."

I pull back from her so I can see her face. A tear trails down her right cheek. I wipe it away with my finger. "This is not a time to cry, Bella. This is very good. We should celebrate." I lean down to kiss her. "I know the perfect way to celebrate," I say, suggestively.

Bella smiles as she looks up at me through her eyelashes. "So, being suspended makes you frisky?"

"Apparently," I answer her and then kiss her again. "Or maybe it's just you. You always get me excited."

"Well, then, Mr. Masen, let's celebrate." She takes my hand and leads me from the room. I scoop her into my arms. She giggles as I race up the stairs to my bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~

I notice that Bella's breathing has slowed, indicating that she is asleep. I slide slowly out of the bed trying to make as little noise as possible. I don't want to wake her. I pull on my boxers and grab my bathrobe from the hook in the bathroom. I tiptoe out of the room and go downstairs. I turn off the CD changer mid-way through _Why I Am_ and then cross to the bar to get my cell phone. I scroll through my contacts until "Carlisle" appears on the screen. I hit send.

"Carlisle Cullen," he answers.

"Hi, Carlisle, it's Edward."

"Edward!" he says enthusiastically. "How are you, son?"

"Well, actually, I'm pretty good. I got a letter from the bar association today. That's why I'm calling." I don't know why, but I want Carlisle to be one of the first people to hear the news.

"I already know, Edward. I was waiting for you to call me. Aimee Hadley let me know yesterday what the committee decided. I'm so happy for you... and for the legal community. I want to volunteer now to supervise you when the suspension is lifted."

"I appreciate that, Carlisle, but no. I can't ask you to do that." Wait a minute... _Aimee_ Hadley. "Um, Carlisle, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, Edward. What do you want to know?" he answers.

"How well do you know Ms. Hadley? How much pull did you have on their decision?" They had seemed friendly at the hearing, but now he seems especially familiar with her.

Carlisle chuckles lightly. "Hmm, Aimee and I go way back. We were high school sweethearts. She went off to Wesleyan and I went to Pepperdine. We tried to do the long distance relationship thing during freshman year. It was hard for both of us, but I think it was harder for her. She ended the relationship over spring break that year. I thought that I'd never get over her, but then I met Esme and the rest is, as you say, history. I ran into Aimee many years ago at a new attorney's luncheon thrown by the Washington bar association. We've remained friends ever since."

"I thought you seemed a little friendly at the hearing," I say with a laugh.

"We're friends and colleagues. We help each other with cases and clients when necessary. She's a good person to have on your side." He pauses and I hear him take in a breath. "Edward, have you spoken with your father yet? Have you called to tell him the outcome of the hearing?"

I start to chew absentmindedly on a fingernail. "No," I answer simply. I'm telling Carlisle... the man I think of as my father. I don't want to ever speak to the sperm donor again.

"You should call him, son. He's the only father you have."

I take a deep breath to think about how to respond to this. "I appreciate your opinion on the matter, Carlisle, but he made it abundantly clear the last time we spoke that he did not want to hear from me again. I'm respecting his wishes." And maintaining my sanity.

"And your mother? Did she also make it clear that she doesn't want to hear from you again?"

Low blow! "No, she didn't. I'm afraid that if I contact her, then Senior will... take it out on her. I don't want to cause trouble for her. Anyway, Senior probably already knows. I don't see the point in calling them and getting a big mess started." He doesn't say anything and for a moment I think he has hung up the phone. Then I hear him shift in his chair. I sigh. "I'll call my mother later in the week, okay?"

"I think you should. She loves you, Edward. She's just in a difficult situation. I don't condone it and I don't understand it. But, she does love you. She tries."

I nod even though I know that he can't see me. "I know. Thank you, Carlisle, for everything."

"Edward, it was a pleasure. I'll talk to you soon," he says before he ends the call.

I stare at the phone in my hand. I really should call my mother. I haven't spoken to her since the day before the hearing. She was... supportive... in her own way. She told me that she'd love me no matter what and that she would support me in the event that the "unmentionable" happened. I knew what that meant. I thanked her, but also reminded her that I didn't need her support. That's always been her solution to my problems... throw some money at it.

I decide instead to call Cynthia to let her know that she only has to endure Emmett for eighteen more months. I hold down the three to speed dial her cell. The call goes directly to voicemail. I assume that she's in court with Emmett so I text her instead.

Not Dbarred. Suspd. 12 mths. Supv. 6 mths. 18 mth vaca. Call me.

Again I'm left to stare at a silent phone and wonder if Carlisle is right. Should I call my father? Truthfully I don't want to hear his voice. I don't want to be told that I'm worthless. I don't want to hear him disown me again.

I suddenly hear light footfalls from upstairs and then the toilet flushes. I start back up the stairs to my Bella. She's left the bedroom and is standing at the top of the stairs. Her beautiful hair is a mess of loose curls falling around her shoulders. She has on the pink terrycloth bathrobe that I bought her a few days ago, just because I wanted to see how beautiful she would look in it. I'm not disappointed.

"I woke up and you were gone," she says. She blushes and smiles as she looks down to the floor. "I missed you," she whispers.

"I would have left a note if I had left the house." I ascend to the top stair. We're standing face-to-face. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," I whisper to her as I reach up to stroke her face. Her blush intensifies and she shakes her head. "Really, you are. Your blush just magnifies your beauty."

"You're too good to me, Edward," she says, softly, as she leans her face into my hand. She's so wrong... I'll never be good enough.

~*~*~*~*~

A few things happened soon after I got the letter from the bar association. Some good, some... well... I guess it depends on how you look at things sometimes. The biggest thing is that Judge Knapp died. This would go into the good category. Judge Knapp ordered James into the psychiatric hospital; bad for our case. With his sudden heart attack, a new presiding judge will have to be appointed. I'd turn cartwheels if I didn't think that I'd break my neck. Eleazer, Rosalie, Emmett, and I have been praying daily for Judge Crowley. He won't let the little prick stay in the hospital. Judge Crowley detests the insanity plea. We want Judge Crowley.

_I was sitting in front of the television watching one of the seemingly endless judge programs that pollute the airways on weekday mornings when my cell rang. It was Eleazar. "Hey, man, what's up?"_

_ "We got him," he says. That's all he needed to say, but he continued. "We got Judge Crowley," he almost shouts into the phone. "I just sent over a motion to have James moved from the hospital to the jail here in Port Angeles. We'll probably have a hearing on the motion in a few weeks. Can you be there?"_

_ "Do you think I should? I'm not really a practicing attorney right now. Maybe I should just stay away and let you guys handle it." I don't want to jeopardize the case._

_ "I want you here, Edward. You're a big part of this. I... we all want you to be here. We want you to be one of the first to see the bastard carted off to the jail," he says._

_ "You're that confident that your motion will be granted?" I ask._

_ "Yes." He doesn't have to say anything else._

_ "I'll be there. Just let me know when."_

The next big thing that happened is that Emmett and Rosalie got married. It shocked the shit out of all of us. They took a weekend trip to Vegas and came back hitched. Emmett is over the moon about it. Rosalie... well, I can't really tell. She seems content with the arrangement, but she has complained to Bella a little about how messy Emmett is. She told Bella that she wished they had lived together for a while before they rushed into marriage. I think she was kind of trying to warn Bella.

I haven't told Emmett any of this. I'm enjoying watching Mr. Bachelor become Mr. Husband. He is definitely a changed man. Gone are the late night calls beckoning me to the club. Cynthia has even noticed a change in him. She says that he seems more centered... more grounded. She keeps calling him a "grown-kid" now.

Emmett isn't the only one that made a change. Rosalie has mellowed a bit. Well, she's mellowed outside of the courtroom. She's still fierce in front of the judge. Alice has insisted on throwing a reception for them. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are planning the soiree so they are together a lot now. It seems to be good for Bella. She's coming out of her shell more and more.

That brings up the other big thing. It hasn't exactly happened yet, but I'm planning it. That's why I'm making the three hour drive to Forks to talk to Charlie. I've already spoken with Alice, Carlisle, and Cynthia. I even called my mother and spoke with her about it. It was a surprising conversation.

"_Edward! It's so good to hear from you. How did the hearing with the bar association go, dear?"_

"_It went well, Mother. I received a letter from them last week. I wasn't disbarred, but I have been suspended for a while."_

"_So, you're still an attorney?"_

"_Yes, just like Father."_

"_You've never been like your father."_

"_Should I say thank you for that? Was that a compliment? Never mind. I didn't call to talk about my career or Senior. I want to talk to you about Bella, Mom."_

"_You're still seeing her?"_

"_Um, yeah. I see her everyday. I love her, Mom. I love her like I never knew I could love someone. She's the air I breathe. She's the heart that beats in my chest. She's my reason for living and being."_

"_And she feels the same?"_

"_I think that she does. She tells me that she loves me. She treats me like I never thought I deserved to be treated. She respects me and supports me. She's there for me even when I don't want anyone around me. Even when I think that I'm not worthy of her, she's there. I want her to be there more."_

"_What are you saying, Edward?"_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella. I want to become the man that deserves her. I want to be that good of a person. She makes me want to be better. I just wanted you to know that... well, I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

"_Oh, Edward, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy that you have found someone. You deserve to be happy, dear."_

"_So do you, Mom. You don't deserve to be treated the way that Senior treats you. You deserve to be loved for who you are and not for your social standing or for your family name."_

"_What do you want me to do, Edward? Leave him? Where would I go? What would I do? I'm an old debutante. I don't want to be an old divorcee."_

"_But, Mom...."_

"_It's not that bad, Edward. I don't really see him much. He stays in the east wing of the house and I stay in the west. I'm comfortable. I have a nice home and a nice car. I have nice clothes. I can buy anything that I want. I have my charity work. I have my ladies club. It's not a bad existence really."_

"_You deserve to be loved by someone."_

"_I am, dear. You love me. That's enough. In the end, you are the best thing that ever came out of my marriage to your father and if changing the past means not having you... then I wouldn't change a thing. Don't worry about me. Worry more about when I get to meet your Bella."_

We set up a brunch meeting for the following Sunday. When Bella arrived at the townhouse later that day I told her that I had spoken with my mother and that we would be having brunch with her on Sunday. She asked if this was the "meet the parents" moment. I chuckled at her remark and told her that it would be just my mother. She then asked the most absurd question. She asked if she wasn't good enough to meet my father. What the hell! After I composed myself from the shock of her question, I explained to her that it was quite the opposite. Senior isn't good enough to meet her.

When we arrived at the Edgewater Hotel for brunch on Sunday, my mother was already there at her usual table by the window overlooking the water. Bella had been fidgeting the entire ride over and had not stopped when we entered the building. I told her to stop fidgeting and she gave me a "go to hell" look. She had already expressed to me how nervous she was about meeting my mother. I thought she was being ridiculous.

Mother stood when we approached the table. She hugged me and then she turned to Bella. I held my breath. Mother took a step toward Bella and then hugged her warmly. I heard her say, "beautiful, just beautiful," to herself as she pulled back from Bella.

Brunch went extremely well. After Bella calmed down a bit and after Mother stopped the game of twenty questions, we fell into a comfortable chat. Thankfully, neither lady mentioned Senior. Mother hugged Bella again as we stood to leave. Bella hugged her back this time. Mother then turned to me and angled us away from Bella a bit. She took a box from her purse and placed it in my hand. Then she said, "There's a note in the box. I love her."

We walked Mother to her car and then got into my car to head home. I heard Bella let out a huge breath. I turned to see her with her head on the headrest and a look of peace on her face.

Later that night, after I had taken Bella home, I took the box from the pocket of my overcoat and opened it. Inside was an exquisite diamond engagement ring. It had to be antique. The center stone was maybe a carat but it was surrounded by a row of smaller round diamonds. The band was filigree. I couldn't tell if it was white gold or platinum. I took it from the box and then noticed the paper that was in the top of the box. I placed the ring on the bar and opened the note.

_Edward, this was your grandmother's, my mother's, ring. My father gave it to her in 1935. They were married for sixty-five blissful years. They were truly a love match. Please give this to Bella with my blessing. _

I almost cried. My mother had given me a family heirloom to give to Bella. We had her blessing. Only one more to go.

Which is why I'm now in the car making a three hour trek to Forks, Washington. I have to talk to Charlie; I promised that I would. So I drive through torrential rain, which is not uncommon for this area, but makes for extremely bad visibility on the road. It's a Tuesday and I'm really hoping that Charlie is at work. My Garmin will get me directions to the Forks Police Department, but without Charlie's street address, it's useless.

I pull into the station parking lot and kill the engine. I take the ring box from my pocket and open it. I've had the ring cleaned, appraised, and insured since I received it from my mother. It's two and one half carats total weight and it's set in platinum. It appraised for $25,000.00. Seems like too low an amount to be putting on the finger of a priceless woman.

I snap the box closed and put it back in my pocket as I step out of the car. I walk to the front door of the station and step inside. The rush of heat is a nice change from the cool dampness of outside. I'm looking around for a place to put my umbrella, when a voice suddenly asks, "May I help you?"

An elderly man is behind a desk about five feet from the front door. I approach him and extend my. "I hope so. I'm Edward Masen and I'm here to see Charlie Swan."

"You a lawyer?" he asks with a look of suspicion.

I smile and say, "Not currently. Is Charlie in today?"

"Does he know that you're coming here?" he asks, again with suspicion.

"Pardon me?" I ask. He gives me a strange look so I say, "Um, no, I don't think so. I didn't call ahead or anything. I'm a friend of his daughter... Bella."

His expression changes to one of concern. "Is Bella alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Is Charlie in today?" I ask again. I'm getting nowhere fast.

"What did you say your name was again?" The suspicion has returned.

"Edward. Edward Masen." He turns and goes through a door to his right. A few minutes later I hear footsteps coming quickly up a hallway. Charlie bursts through the door with Little Elderly Guy behind him.

"Is Bella okay?" Charlie asks abruptly.

"Yes, sir, she's great. Why do you guys keep asking me that?" Do I look like there is a problem with Bella? Wouldn't I have just called if there was a problem? It would be faster than a three hour drive.

"Billy said that you were here because of Bella. I thought... never mind what I thought," Charlie says as he shakes his head. "What brings you all the way down here, Edward?"

I look behind him at the eavesdropping Billy. "Can we talk about this in private, please?"

"Sure, sure," he says as he pats me on the back and gives me a little push toward the door. "My office is just down the hall. We can talk in there."

We walk down the hall and enter the office that Charlie indicates to me. I sit in one of the chairs by the door as he crosses to sit behind his desk. He looks at me questioningly.

I'm suddenly extremely nervous. "Um, I don't know how to start this conversation," I stammer.

"Is everything okay with you and Bella?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah, it's great," I gush. "It couldn't be better. She and Alice are planning a party for Rosalie and Emmett. She's really getting involved. She's showing more and more independence. I'm very proud of her."

"Yeah, she told me about the party; wants me to come up for it. You didn't come here to invite me too, did you?" He leans over and crosses his forearms on the desk.

I take a deep breath. "No, sir," I answer. I look up to see his eyes... Bella's eyes... boring holes in me. "You told me to come talk to you when I figured out what I intended to do... with Bella. Remember?" I sound so stupid and I feel even more stupid than I sound.

"I remember," he says as he continues to stare at me. He then motions for me to continue.

"Well, um, I.... You see, Charlie, it's just that.... Bella is special and...." I can't seem to just spit it out. I see him bite his lip to keep from laughing. Bella does that too. I smile to myself and shake my head. Then I just spit it out. "I love your daughter very much and I want to spend the rest of my life making her the happiest woman on Earth. I want to marry her. I'm here to ask you if I can."

"Have you bought a ring?" he asks.

"Not exactly," I say as I pull the box from my pocket. I pass it across the desk to him. "It was my grandmother's. My mother gave it to me last week. She told me to give it to Bella with her blessing." He opens the box and lets out a low whistle. "Is it acceptable?" I ask.

"Hell, yeah," he says as he turns it side to side, examining it. "She'll love this. It's beautiful. It looks old. How old is it?"

"My grandfather gave it to my grandmother in 1935. They were married for 65 years until he died. My grandmother passed six months later. They were very close."

"So, it's a lucky ring?" he asks.

"Apparently," I say with a smile. "It doesn't seem like enough for her, but it's what I have. If she doesn't like it, we can go to a jeweler and she can pick whatever she wants. I just want her to be happy."

"She'll love it. It's perfect." He passes the box back to me. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"As soon as I get your blessing," I answer.

He stands and says, "Then you better get back in the car and on the road. It's a long drive back to Seattle and this weather isn't helping." I stare at him and then slowly stand. I'm utterly confused. He laughs and then walks around the desk. He hugs me and pats me on the back. "You have my blessing. You can marry my daughter."

I realize that I haven't been breathing. I suck in a mouthful of air and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Charlie," I say as I shake his hand. "I promise that I'll always take care of her."

"I know that," he says as his eyes well briefly with tears. I see him swallow before he says, "Go. Go get engaged."

I sprint back to my car. I don't even bother with the umbrella. I'm drenched as I dive into the driver's seat. I don't care. I have a proposal to plan and I don't want to waste any more time. I fly out of the parking lot and onto the road. I wonder if I can make a three hour trip in two hours.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Sweet Dreams

I walked in from work on Thursday afternoon to news that I would be meeting Edward's mother on Sunday. I tried to play off my nervousness with a joke about the "meet the parents" moment, but apparently I wasn't meeting the parents... just Mom. So I asked what I felt was a relevant question – am I not good enough to meet Edward's dad. Edward actually choked on his drink and then spit and sputtered for almost five minutes. Then he laughed. HE LAUGHED!

"_That is absolutely not the case, Bella. It's actually the opposite of the case. I don't feel like my father is good enough to meet you. You're too good a person to be near that much... negativity and evil. I hope you never have to be in the same room as Senior," he said as he walked into the kitchen to get something to wipe up the mess he had made with his drink. _

"_Your mother comes from old money, right?" I asked._

"_Um hmm," he nodded._

"_What if she doesn't approve of me?"_

"_She will," he said as he bent over to wipe up the droplets of Sprite from the tile._

"_Edward, I'm serious. I don't have the same background as you. What if she thinks I'm not good enough?" What if she sees me for what I am and tells him that he could do better? What if he listens to her?_

_He turned and placed the paper towels on the bar. Then he took me into his arms and kissed me. "We're not meeting her on Sunday so that I can get her approval. I'm a grown man. I make my own decisions. I could give a shit less if she approves of anything I do or anyone that I see. This is my life. I just want two of the most important women in my life to meet."_

"_You make it sound like there are other women in your life," I teased._

"_Well, there's you in the number one spot and then there's my mother of course. I can't forget Cynthia. She basically ran my life for years when I was unable to function without the Grey Goose. Cynt's very important. Rosalie is pretty important. She's the one that got the ball rolling on your case. I think Alice is important to both of us. She loves you very much, so that means I love her too. That's five. You know the other three. It's time you met my mom. That's all this is, love." _

I'm still not convinced. I'm sitting here in the passenger seat of Edward's Avalon in an outfit that I've never worn before... fidgeting. I'm nervous as hell.

When I told Alice we were going to the Edgewater for brunch, she squealed and ran to her closet. She came back with a beautiful cream colored suit.

"_This will look so good with your eyes and skin tone," she said as she held it up to me. All I saw was a stain waiting to happen._

"_Alice, I'll spill something on this and ruin it. I know that it cost a fortune. Do you have something in a darker color?"_

"_No, this is perfect. You can wear my brown trench with it." And that was the end of the discussion._

I keep pulling at the hem of Alice's coat and checking the pearls at my neck. Those are Alice's too and I don't want to lose them. I pull down the visor to check my teeth again. The last thing I need is to smile and have lipstick all over my teeth... lipstick that Alice forced me to put on.

"Would you stop fidgeting, please," Edward says from the driver's seat. "You look beautiful. You'd look more beautiful if you'd calm down. You look like I'm taking you to be executed or something. It's just my mom. She's not going to kill you."

"How many times do I have to explain this to you? I'm nervous." I look over to see him smirking and shaking his head. "You aren't taking me seriously, Edward. I feel nauseated. My throat is dry and my hands are sweating."

"Do you need me to pull over so you can throw up or anything?" he says with a laugh in his voice.

"You think this is hilarious, don't you?" I say. I hope I sound as exasperated as I feel. "You don't understand," I mutter.

"No, I don't understand at all. I had an _extremely_ pleasant first meeting with Charlie. I _so_ wouldn't understand being nervous." He's mocking me, but he has a point. "Bella, she'll love you. You act like she's the wicked witch of the west. Didn't you get along with Mike's mother?"  
"That was different," I answer.

"How?" he asks.

"Mrs. Newton doesn't have more money than God," I reply. Edward starts to laugh and swerves a little on the road. I reach over and slap him on the arm. "It's not funny. She's going to think that I'm not good enough."

"She's not going to think that. Anyway, what she thinks doesn't matter to me. I just want you to meet her. You have to calm down... and stop fidgeting," he says as he reaches over to still my shaking knee.

I place my hand over his. "Do you really not care what she thinks about me?" I ask.

"Do you care what your dad thinks of me?"

"My dad likes you; it isn't the same," I reply.

"You didn't answer the question," he says.

I sigh. "No, Mr. Attorney, I don't care what he thinks, but I _am_ happy that you get along with him."

"I feel the same way. I don't need her approval. I just hope that you like her and that you both get along."

"You aren't concerned about her liking me?" I ask.

"Nope."

"What if we don't get along?"

"You will," he says, resolutely.

"Edward, what if we don't?"

"You will," he says again, giving my knee a squeeze. He turns into the valet parking area of the Edgewater. I swallow the non-existent saliva in my mouth. I may vomit. Edward stops the car and then turns to me and says, "You do understand that whether you like her or she likes you has absolutely no bearing on how I feel about you, right?" I nod slowly. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, says, or wants. I love you... I want you... I need you. That's all that matters. Now," he says as he takes my hands and kisses them, "stop fidgeting."

He gets out of the car and walks around to help me out. He takes the ticket from the valet and we walk inside. I have never been to the Edgewater Hotel before. I'm in awe. It is exquisite. Edward is breezing through the lobby like it's nothing special. This actually adds to my nervousness. If this place isn't that a big of a deal to him, then I'm really out of my league with this family. He gives my hand a gentle tug and I catch up to him at the door of Six Seven.

"Hi," he says politely to the maitre d'. "We're meeting my mother, Mrs. Masen, here for brunch. Has she arrived?"

Recognition flashes across his face. "Yes, Mr. Masen, your mother is at her table. Please follow me."

We walk through the tables filled with extremely well-dressed people. I feel so out of place. This is fancy to the nth degree. I smooth down the front of Alice's coat again. I look up to see a woman that has Edward's copper hair sitting at a table by the windows that look out over the ocean. She turns as she hears us approach and I see that Edward also has her eyes.

"Edward," she says as she stands to hug him.

"Mother," he replies as he hugs her. He pulls back from the hug and turns to face me. "This is my Bella," he says as he extends a hand to me. Not knowing what to do, I take his hand.

"Oh, Bella," she says as she wraps her arms around me. I'm frozen in place. I don't know what to do. Edward mouths, 'calm down,' to me. As she releases me, I hear her say something to Edward, but I can't quite make it out. My palms start to sweat again.

I manage to find my voice and croak out, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen."

"Oh, please," she says as she waves her hand at me, "call me Elizabeth. Both of you, have a seat." Edward helps me take off my coat and hands it to the maitre d'. He then pulls out my chair. I sit and finally look out the windows.

"This view is amazing," I say without thinking. I feel my face turn bright red.

"Isn't it?" Elizabeth says. "I always get this table when we come here. I love to look out over the water while I eat. It's soothing." She reaches over and pats Edward on the arm. "We came here at least once a month for brunch when Edward was little." She turns back to me and says, "But now, he's all grown up and has a young lady in his life. Tell me about Bella." She smiles as she cocks her head in anticipation.

"Well," I start and am thankfully interrupted by the waiter asking Edward and me for our drink orders. I look across the table and see that Elizabeth is having a Mimosa. I'm curious as to what Edward will order.

"I'll have hot tea and a glass of water... no lemon. What would you like, love?" Edward asks. My eyes grow wide at his use of his pet name for me. 'Not in front of your mother!' I want to scream.

I look back down at the menu. I need a Bloody Mary, but I don't want to make Edward uncomfortable. "Um," I say, perusing the assorted sodas. "I guess a Sprite?"

Edward holds up a hand to the waiter. "Would you like a Mimosa, love? Mother is having one. It's fine if that's what you want."

I look up into his brilliant green eyes and he smiles. He understands. "Actually, I think I want a Bloody Mary and a glass of water... with lemon."

"That's what she'll have. Bring Mother another Mimosa, too," he tells the waiter. "Get whatever you want, Bella. It won't bother me."

I can't seem to tear my eyes away from his face. I feel safe and secure just looking into his eyes. I nod slowly and smile. "Okay, Edward, I will."

He takes my hand and I take a much needed breath. I turn back to Elizabeth to see that she has the same sweet, understanding expression on her face as Edward. She cuts her eyes to Edward and smiles.

"Maybe we should decide on the food before he returns with those drinks," she says as she picks up her menu. "Will you be having the usual, Edward?"

"Um, no," he says and blushes a light pink. I look between them and realize that I'm missing the joke.

"What?" I ask.

"It's nothing," Edward says as he looks pointedly at his mother.

"Edward used to get the Belgian Waffle and the chef would 'decorate' it for him," Elizabeth says, barely able to control her giggles.

"Thank you, Mother," Edward says and turns an even darker shade of pink.

"Decorate?" I ask.

"Yes," Elizabeth continues. "The chef would use fruit to make faces on Edward's waffle. It was so cute. Are you sure that you don't want to get that, dear? I'm sure that the chef would be willing to do it, if I asked."

By now Elizabeth and I can't control our giggling. Edward glares at both of us. "No, thank you, Mother," he says through clenched teeth. "I'm going to have the omelet."

"I'm sure that the chef can 'decorate' the omelet, if you like," I say as I bite my bottom lip and try to control my laughter. Elizabeth laughs and covers her mouth with her napkin.

Edward shakes his head and says, "Don't encourage her. Look, he's on his way with our drinks. What are you two going to have to eat?"

I look back at the menu and decide on the Bananas Foster Waffle. Edward gets the omelet with bacon on the side. Elizabeth gets the banana bread French toast.

As the waiter leaves the table, Elizabeth turns to me again. "Edward tells me that he met you at a café?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm a... waitress?" I am so not good enough for her son. Edward takes my hand again.

"Are you originally from Seattle, dear?" she asks.

"No, ma'am, I'm from Forks. It's a little town south of Seattle. You've probably never heard of it..." I trail off.

Elizabeth smiles sweetly. "I sometimes wish that Edward had grown up in a small town. He grew up too fast. Does your family still live in Forks?"

"Yes... my father does. He's all the family I have now. My mother passed away a few years ago." I look down at the hand in my lap.

"I'm sorry, dear," she says. "I know that it's difficult to lose a parent. Were you and she close?"

I nod and softly say, "Yes." I bite my lip to keep the tears at bay. I don't know why I feel the urge to cry. It's been years since Mom died. I look up at Elizabeth and suddenly want to hug her again.

Elizabeth smiles and then she turns to Edward and places her hand on his arm. A look passes between them and Edward squeezes my hand. I have a funny feeling that they just had a conversation without saying a word.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the food arrives. The waiter serves Elizabeth and me first and then places Edward's omelet in front of him. Elizabeth nearly chokes on her Mimosa and I can't help but laugh. The chef has decorated Edward's omelet. He used the bacon to form a mouth, a slice of mushroom for a nose and two slices of tomato for eyes. Edward glares at the food and then turns the glare to the two of us. He pushes the bacon off to the side of his plate and then cuts into the omelet; making sure that he bisects one of the 'eyes.'

"I'm glad I amuse you both," he says as he takes a bite of his food. I catch the slight upturn of his mouth. He _is_ glad. After that, the mood at our table becomes much more relaxed. The conversation flows more freely. I notice that Edward and his mother are alike in many ways. They have similar facial expressions and mannerisms. Elizabeth uses phrases that I've heard Edward use before. I also notice that Edward's father isn't mentioned even once during the entire meal.

The plates are cleared and Edward has sent for our coats. The maitre d' brings them to him and he helps me put it on. He then turns to assist his mother with her coat. I have had the most pleasant 'meet the mother' experience ever. I truly love Edward's mother. When she hugs me this time, I hug her back. She whispers in my ear that we have to do this again soon. I nod as we pull back from each other.

Elizabeth turns to Edward and takes his arm. She angles them away from me. She reaches into her purse and hands him a package. I hear her whisper something to him. He looks confused but nods. He turns back to me and takes my hand. We walk with Elizabeth to her car and Edward helps her to get inside. We wave to her as she pulls away from the valet. Edward's car appears and he helps me inside. I lean my head back on the headrest and breathe a sigh of relief. I like her and she seems to like me.

Edward slides into the driver's seat and pats me on the knee before he pulls out onto the road. "I think that went well," he says. "She likes you very much."

"Does she? I really like her. You and she are a lot alike." I see him smile. "What?"

"I do take after her. I'm thankful for that." He chuckles a bit. "She can never deny me. We look too much alike."

I resist the urge to ask him about his father. I know that Senior is a sticky subject. The way that Edward has spoken of him in the past leads me to believe that there is very little love in that relationship.

We get back to Edward's townhouse and I go upstairs to change my clothes. I inspect the suit before I hang it on the hanger. I managed to not stain it. I put on a pair of well-worn jeans and one of Edward's sweaters. It swallows me, but I love the way it smells. I go back downstairs. Edward is playing with the stereo system. He has a look of extreme concentration on his face. He looks so handsome. He nods finally as the sound of Dave Matthews comes through the speakers.

"You're obsessed with that disc," I say as I collapse on the couch.

Edward turns to me and smiles his crooked smile. "I know," he says. He has the case for _Big Whiskey and the Groo Grux King_ in his hand. "It's really some of his best work. He deserved the Grammy."

"I know... he was robbed. The whole neighborhood knows." I roll my eyes at him. He ranted all night after Dave lost to Taylor Swift for Album of the Year. I love Dave too, but it just wasn't his year. "He'll win it next time," I say, trying to placate the pouting child in him.

Edward frowns as he places the case back in the rack. He sits next to me on the couch and says, "You can't tell me that this disc isn't a work of pure genius."

Knowing better than to try to argue with him about Dave, I snuggle into his arms and listen to "Funny the Way It Is."

~*~*~*~*~

Late in the evening we wake on the couch. As much as I love spending the night in Edward's arms, I know that I can't stay here every night. I ask him to take me home. I go upstairs and retrieve the cream suit and change into my own shirt.

When I come back downstairs Edward says, "Why did you change shirts?"

"I thought that you might want to keep your sweater. You may need it later," I smile at him.

"You can have everything I own, Bella. I give it to you freely. If you like that sweater, then it's your sweater. I'll go get it." He starts for the stairs, but I stop him.

"Edward, you have to quit spoiling me. You give me everything... literally. I want you to keep that sweater. I may want to slip it on the next time I'm here. Please don't go get it, okay?" He stares into my eyes and I can tell that he's trying to figure out if I mean what I say. "It must be very frustrating for you to not be able to read my mind."

He laughs and says, "Very." He takes the suit and the bag from my hands. "For the record, I like spoiling you. I consider it my most important job."

We leave the townhouse and Edward helps me into the car. He puts my things in the back seat and then drives me back to my apartment. He helps me inside. Alice and Jasper are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Alice raises an eyebrow when we walk in. "Sorry," I say as I hang the suit on her bedroom door. We sort of bailed on chick flick/pizza night. "We fell asleep on the couch."

"How did the meetin' with the Momma go?" Jasper asks.

Alice turns to him and says, "Do all southern people have a 'momma'?"

"Yep, and a 'daddy' too. It's pronounced with an 'e' sound; not an 'a' sound. Ya should've figured all this out by now, darlin'."

"It still amazes me," she says. Alice then turns to me. "Did it go well?"

I turn to look at Edward. I think it went extremely well, but I want to hear his take on it.

He smiles before he turns to Jasper and Alice and says, "It was better than I could have ever hoped. My mother loves Bella very much."

"She doesn't know me," I exclaim.

"She knows enough," he says. He walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. "I'm going to go. I'm sure that Alice has a few questions for you. Walk me to the door." We step outside and he kisses me gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and watch him walk to his car. He waves as he drives away.

Alice pounces as I re-enter the apartment. "Well?!" she asks, excitedly.

"Oh, Alice, the restaurant was so nice. His mother has a regular table by the water," I say.

"She has her own table?" Alice asks. "They're really wealthy, aren't they?"

"Yes," I say and a little of the nervousness returns. "The restaurant staff seemed to know her and they really catered to us."

"How was the food?" Jasper asks.

"It was unbelievable. The best Bananas Foster Waffle I've ever had. The chef decorated Edward's omelet with a face. It was so funny."

"I bet he loved that," Jasper chuckles.

"Forget the food," Alice chimes in. "What did you talk about?"

"She asked about my family and a few questions about me, but overall we just talked about nothing. She talked a little about the charities that she sponsors and then she told funny stories about Edward when he was little. She made me feel very comfortable. I needed that, because I was so out of my element. I've never been anywhere that fancy before."

"I told you that the suit would be perfect," Alice says with a wide smile. "Are Edward and his mother close?"

"I think so. I know that she loves him a lot. You can tell that by the way she looks at him. But close... I don't know. I don't think he's that close to either of his parents," I say with a sigh. "I'm beat. I think I'll take a shower and turn in. I'll see you guys in the morning."

I take a very hot, very relaxing shower. I take my time washing my hair; letting the lather from my shampoo sooth my soul. Alice has new body scrub from Bath and Body Works. It says that it's for stress relief, so I try some. It feels wonderful and the scent is a nice combination of eucalyptus and spearmint. As I step out of the shower to dry off, I notice that the water is beading on my skin. Alice's body scrub has left me ultra moisturized.

I put on my favorite pink flannel pajamas and slide between my nice cool sheets. I roll to the side and my body aches for Edward to be there. I really miss him on the nights that we don't spend together. I've never told him this. I don't want to be a bother to him by hanging out at his place all the time. I've become as comfortable there as I am in my own apartment. It's a nice feeling; a welcome change from how I used to be.

Even though Edward and I slept most of the afternoon away on his couch, I'm still tired. I didn't sleep well last night. I was a bundle of nerves about meeting his mother. I have no trouble finding sleep tonight. I drift off clutching the other pillow on my bed; pretending that it's Edward.

~*~*~*~*~

I sit upright in the bed and try to not scream out; my slumber invaded by a nightmare. I haven't had any bad dreams in months. I haven't had a single one since Edward started taking care of me. This one was different and so real. I want to call Edward and check that he's okay, but two in the morning is too early to call him. My rational mind tells me that he's home; asleep in his bed. But my irrational heart is begging me to dial the phone.

I get up and walk as quietly as I can to the kitchen. I need a drink of water... or maybe something stronger. I open the cabinet to get a glass and one of them tumbles out. It crashes into pieces on the floor. Oh, crap. I'm barefoot and surrounded by broken glass with only the light above the stove to light my way.

Alice's bedroom door opens and Jasper walks out. He rubs his eyes and then slides on his glasses. "Hey, Bella. Why are ya up? Everythin' okay?"

"No," I groan. "I broke a glass. It's everywhere and I don't have any shoes on. Could you please turn on the kitchen light so I can see to step around this mess?"

"Don't 'cha move," he instructs. He steps to the linen closet and gets the broom. He flicks on the kitchen light and begins to sweep up the mess. "I know how ya are. Just hop up on that counter and I'll take care of this."

"And just what does that mean?" I ask, indignantly as I hoist myself onto the counter.

He laughs as he sweeps the glass into a pile and then into the dustpan. "You're accident prone," he clarifies. He disposes of the shards of glass in the trash can and then proceeds to sweep the area again. I look at him and cock my head in confusion. "In case I missed somethin'."

"You had a good mother, didn't you?" I ask, teasingly.

"I have a great momma and a great daddy and two great sisters," he says as he finishes sweeping the entire kitchen. "You never told me why you're up." He empties the dustpan into the trash.

I shake my head before I answer him. "I had a bad dream."

He turns back from the linen closet with a worried expression on his face. He crosses to me and says, "What kinda dream?"

"Not that kind," I clarify. "It's stupid really. I'm just missing Edward. That's all it is."

"Ya don't wanna talk about," he says.

"It's stupid," I say, turning bright red.

"Okay," he says with a shrug. That's one of the things that I love about Jasper... he doesn't push. It always makes me want to tell him everything.

"I dreamt that it was raining and I was in the woods. It looked like the woods near Forks, but that was probably just my subconscious. Anyway, I dreamt that I couldn't find Edward. I knew that he was out there somewhere, but I couldn't find him." I shudder at the memory. "The rain kept getting harder and harder. I couldn't see. I tripped over something and I fell. When I turned to see what I had tripped over, it was...." I can't say it.

"What? What was it?" he asks.

I take a breath and lick my lips. "It was Edward. He was covered in blood and I screamed. I woke up then. I'm really surprised that I didn't cry out in my sleep."

"Ya didn't scream. I woke up 'cause I heard breakin' glass. I thought someone was tryin' to break into the house," he explains. "Are ya okay now?"

"Yeah," I say, sheepishly. "I told you that it was stupid. My mind can be a really messed up place sometimes. I'm sure it's just that I'm missing him. I'm going to get a glass of water and go back to bed." I start to hop off the counter, but Jasper stops me.

"Let me go get your house shoes. I don't want ya ta get a piece of glass in your foot that I might've missed." He goes to my room and picks up my house shoes from beside my bed. He returns to the kitchen and slides them on my feet. He helps me off the counter.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"I wouldn't worry too much 'bout that dream," he says. "You're probably just missin' Edward." He pats me on the back and goes back to Alice's room.

I get a glass out of the cabinet, managing to not break another, and fill it with water from the refrigerator. I pad back to my bedroom and sit on the edge of my bed. I drink about half of the glass and slowly calm down. I finally feel comfortable enough to lie down and try to sleep again. I hope that the rest of the night is dream free. That nightmare kind of creeped me out.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Unsafe**

I pull onto Highway 101 on my trip back to Seattle with a full heart. I have Charlie's blessing to marry Bella and I am the happiest man on earth. Not even the torrential downpour of rain can dampen my spirits. I dial the CD changer to disc one of _Dave Matthews and Tim Reynolds Live at Luther College_. I hear the roar of the crowd as Dave and Tim start to play "One Sweet World." I smile to myself; what a sweet world it is!

'At least the rain is starting to let up,' I think to myself as I drive back to Seattle; back to Bella. The visibility is improving. Maybe I can increase my speed a little so that I can get back to her even faster. I haven't been sitting outside the café everyday lately, but I do like to drive by, if I'm out, to check on Bella. If I can make it back in about two hours, then I'll be able to watch her walk to her car. I press the accelerator a little further to the floor.

Suddenly, I feel something hit the back of my car. I lurch forward at the impact. 'What the hell?!' I think. I look in the rearview mirror and see a black car behind me. The driver is a man with dark hair, but he's wearing sunglasses. 'Sunglasses... in the rain?' He suddenly accelerates and I feel the impact again. This time I swerve a little and almost lose control of my car.

"What the fuck?!" I say out loud as I look around for somewhere to pull off the road. I'm on a stretch of highway that is bordered on both sides by nothing but trees; endless expanses of forest as far as the eye can see. "Great," I mutter. I accelerate my car to try to outrun this psycho.

I reach for my phone with the intention of calling 911 to explain what's happening and to give them a general idea of where I am. The idiot behind me hits me again, lurching me forward and making me throw the phone into the floorboard. I barely maintain control of the car on the rain soaked road.

I look into the rearview mirror again and see the moron pull out as if he's going to pass me. 'Yes, pass me,' I think. I just want the crazy man away from me. If he passes me and goes on, then I can pull over somewhere up the road to survey the damage. I can also get his tag number.

I look to my left, hoping that I can get a better view of the man so that I can make a better description to the police later. The side windows of the black sedan are tinted too darkly for me to see inside the car.

He's right alongside me now and he's not going any faster. Why is he riding beside me and not going around me? "What is your problem?" I mutter to myself. Less than a second later he swerves into me. This time I do lose control of the car. As I spin out of control, I see the black sedan drive away... there is no license plate.

I see the trees fly by the window as my car descends down a ravine on the westbound side of Highway 101. The airbag deploys as the car is stopped by a tree.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's about time," Cynthia says as I open my eyes.

"Uh... where am I?" The last thing I remember is seeing a tree fast approaching the front of my car. I reach up to touch my face, which feels like it's on fire.

Cynthia grabs my hand before it reaches my nose. "Don't touch that. You have first and second degree burns from the airbag. The doctors put some kind of ointment on your face to reduce the likelihood of scarring."

"Where am I?" I ask again.

"Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles," she answers as she takes a seat by what I now understand is a hospital bed.

"Why are _you_ here?" I ask before I realize how rude I sound.

Cynthia laughs and shakes her head. "I'm still your emergency contact on the card you keep in your wallet."

"Where's my phone?" I try to sit up and immediately fall back onto the pillow. A pain shoots through my head and I groan.

"Why do you need a phone?" she asks.

"I have to call Bella. She'll worry when I'm not at the house when she gets off work. Just hand me the phone, okay?" I hold out my hand and wait for her to place the phone in it.

"Do you think that I came here alone?" she says with a smirk. "Bella is here. She and Emmett stepped out to get something to drink. She'll be right back. We really didn't expect you to wake up so soon. The doctors thought you'd be out until at least the morning."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Well, I got a call that you were here at three o'clock and it's..." she glances at her watch, "ten o'clock now. So, seven hours at least; probably longer. From what I gathered from the docs, you were out of it when they brought you in."

"Oh," I say as I look down at the rest of my body. "How bad am I banged up?"

"You have the burns on your face and some more minor ones on your hands. The doctors aren't that concerned with the ones on your hands. You have some minor head trauma. They stitched up your knee where the dash came forward and hit it. Nothing is broken, but the CAT scan showed some minor neck injuries. Were you hit from behind?"

"Yeah," I say as I recall the incidents leading up to my abrupt meeting with the tree. "Some psycho kept bumping into me. He finally pulled alongside me and forced me off the road. I lost control of the car and hit a tree. I remember that much. I just don't remember getting here. How did they find me?"

"Wait, are you telling me that someone forced you off the road and into a tree?" she asks as she gets up and walks closer to the bed. I nod and immediately wish that I hadn't. "Did you get a look at him?"

"No. All I saw was a black sedan; I can't even tell you what model. The guy driving had dark hair and was wearing sunglasses." I'm useless as a witness.

"Sunglasses? In the rain?" she asks, looking perplexed.

"That's what I thought. I told you he was psycho. The idiot tried to kill me," I say. I look over to Cynt and notice that she looks strange. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think you're right," she says.

"About what?"

"Someone trying to kill you." The door of my room swings open then and a nurse comes in carrying a bag.

"Oh, Mr. Masen; you're awake. I'll be right back." She hands the bag to Cynthia and walks back out of the room. Moments later she returns. "Most of your belongings are in that bag," she says as she points to the bag she handed over to Cynt. "But I didn't feel comfortable just throwing this in there. I locked it in the pharmacy cabinet. Hope and I are the only ones here that have a key." She hands me the ring box.

"Thank you so much," I say, relieved.

"It's a beautiful ring. Whoever you give it to will love it." She smiles as she pats my arm. "Anyway, I'm Ashlee and I'll be taking care of you until eleven. I'll pop in to check on you before I go."

"So, that's why you were headed west. You were going to Forks to talk to Charlie," Cynthia says with a wide smile. "Let me see the ring." She takes the box from my hand and opens it.

"Actually, I was on my way back from Forks. I've already talked to Charlie. He gave me his blessing."

She closes the box and hands it back to me. "That," she says pointing at the box, "is gorgeous."

"I know. It was my grandmother's. My mom gave it to me on Sunday for me to give to Bella. I was driving home to plan the proposal. I want it to be special." The door to my room opens again and Bella walks in followed by Emmett. Cynthia quickly plucks the ring box from my hand and hides it behind her back.

"Edward, you're awake," Bella exclaims, smiling. "And I wasn't here," she says as her face falls. "I knew I shouldn't have left."

"Come here," I say to her as I hold out my hand. She rushes to me and takes my hand. "What's important is that you're here now. I'm so happy to see you."

She squeezes my hand and I wince. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Well, my hands feel like they've been sun-burned and my face feels like it's raw. I have the headache from Hell. I can feel my heartbeat in my knee. My body feels generally achy. Other than that, I'm fine. How about you?"

"His pain meds have worn off," Cynthia interjects. "He's a little cranky."

"What happened out there, man?" Emmett asks.

I give Cynthia a look. "I just lost control of the car in the rain. I was going too fast." I don't want to worry Bella.

"Where were you going?" Bella asks.

Uh oh. My head is hurting too much for me to think of a good cover story. "Um, well, I was bored. So I decided to drive to Forks to see your dad."

"Just out of the blue?" she asks. I really wish she'd quit pushing this.

"Yeah. I was feeling impulsive." I look toward Cynt in time to see her roll her eyes before she turns to slide the ring box into her purse. "I'm sorry that you guys had to come all the way here. I was just driving too fast. I lost track of time and was rushing." I hope that she buys this BS.

"Your car is a wash. The wrecker company towed it to Evergreen Collision Center. I went by there to have a look at it. It's totaled. You even managed to fuck up the back of it. How the hell did you do that?" Emmett asks.

"Hey, Emmett," Cynthia says suddenly, "let's give these two some privacy. Show me where you got that coffee." She half drags him out of the room. I have no doubt that she'll fill him in on what really happened.

Bella watches them go out the door with a perplexed expression. "That was weird," she says as she turns back to me.

I pat the bed. Bella perches carefully on the edge of the bed and takes my hand again. "I really am happy to see you. I'm sorry about all this."

"What are you apologizing for, Edward?" she asks, laughing.

"For worrying you. For you having to be here in the hospital taking care of me. I should have known better than to drive so fast." I hate that I've caused her even a moment of worry.

"Well, you're right; you shouldn't drive fast in the rain," she says, "and I _was_ worried. But, you're going to be okay. The doctor said that you would probably be released in the morning."

"I can't leave now? I feel okay. I can lie in bed at home just as well as I can here." I really want to be in my own bed.

"They want to keep you for observation," she explains. "I'll be here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Bella, I can't ask you to stay here all night. You go on home. Emmett or Cynthia can come back tomorrow and get me."

"They'll be back tomorrow alright... to get both of us. I'm not leaving, Edward. End of discussion."

"Bella, be reasonable," I say.

"Would you please stop telling me to be reasonable? I _am_ being reasonable. I could have lost you today. I'm not letting you out of my sight until the doctor says that you are good enough to go home. You're stuck with me tonight, so get over it," she says sternly.

I smile and say, "Yes, ma'am. I won't argue anymore." Bella turns and snuggles into the bed next to me. It's a tight fit on this small bed, but I wouldn't have her anywhere else.

~*~*~*~*~

Cynthia and Emmett returned a few minutes after Bella had crawled into my arms. Cynthia came over and patted me gently on the arm and told me that she and Emmett would be back in the morning to get us. Emmett less than gently, although I think he was trying to be gentle, punched my shoulder and told me to be safe. I winced and told him that I would, through gritted teeth. Bella is going to suspect something if we are all acting weird. I don't want to tell her anything that will alarm her without proof.

I can tell by the even breaths that Bella is taking that she is asleep. I try hard to not move because I don't want to wake her, but I have to shift a little because my body is really starting to ache. She stirs a little and lets out a soft groan, but doesn't wake.

I feel like I've taken a ride in a clothes drier. I think I'm one big bruise. A soft rap on the door causes me to look up. Nurse Ashlee sticks her head into the room. I raise a hand to wave to her.

"How are you doing, Mr. Masen?" she asks.

"Do you want the truth or the lie that I've been telling everyone?" I say as softly as I can.

She steps into the room and walks to the foot of the bed. "I want the truth," she says.

"I'm beginning to hurt a little. My face is burning and my whole body is aching. Could you possibly get me some Tylenol or ibuprofen?" I need some relief.

"I can do better than that," she responds as she walks quickly from the room. She returns a few moments later with a syringe. She walks over to the night stand and takes out a tube that looks like triple-antibiotic ointment. She takes a pair of gloves from the box mounted on the wall and puts them on. She picks up the tube and says, "This is the ointment that we will be sending home with you. It's a burn ointment to reduce the scarring, but it also has a cooling effect. For the first week that you're applying this, you need to make sure that your hands are very clean or wear a pair of disposable gloves. I'm going to put some on for you."

She squeezes a dime sized amount onto her fingers and gently applies the ointment to the right side of my face. She repeats the process for the left side. My face immediately starts to feel better.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"You can take this tube with you. The doctor has a prescription in your file for another tube, but you may not need it. Your burns really are not that bad. They're barely second degree. I doubt you'd have scarred at all, even without the ointment." She takes off the gloves and disposes of them; then she picks up the syringe. "This is a little something for the pain. It will also help you to sleep."

She starts for my IV. "Wait," I say quickly. She stops. "Should I sleep at all? Cynthia told me I had head trauma."

Ashlee smiles and chuckles a bit before she says, "You'll be alright. Someone will be in here every hour to check on you. We won't let anything happen to you. There really is no reason for you to be in pain and you need sleep."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's Demerol and Phenergan; you'll like it. You have a prescription for Percocet going home with you. You'll like that too." She pushes the drug into my IV.

Almost immediately I feel light headed. "Whoa, that was quick." I may still be in pain, but frankly I don't care anymore. "Thanks, Ashlee."

"No problem," she says as she drops the syringe into the container hanging on the wall. "Margie is here and will be taking care of you the rest of the night. Good night, Mr. Masen."

"Nighty, night," I mumble before I drift into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

My eyes flutter open. It takes me a moment to remember where I am. I still feel groggy from the Demerol. Light is peeking through the slit in the curtains on the wall of windows to my left. I wonder what time it is. I finally notice that something is missing; Bella isn't in the bed with me anymore. This realization makes me sit upright just a little too quickly. I catch a quick glimpse of a figure sitting in a chair in the corner before my vision blurs and I fall back onto the pillow.

I groan as my aching body reminds me just why I'm here. More slowly and carefully this time, I look up to see Bella in a recliner in the corner. Someone has brought her a blanket and a pillow, but she still doesn't look very comfortable. I can't believe that she stayed all night.

I shift a little in the bed in an attempt to find a comfortable position. I frown as I realize that at the moment there is no such thing. Every muscle in my body aches. I feel like I've been to the gym with Emmett. I did that once. I honestly think he tried to kill me.

Speaking of people killing me... is Cynthia right? Did someone try to kill me? Why would someone want me dead? Would Connor Cavanaugh really go to such extreme measures? Will he go after Bella next?

That thought makes my whole body stiffen. We have to figure out who was in that car. We have to stop this from happening to Bella. We have to protect Bella.

I guess my heart rate monitor thingee or whatever I'm hooked up to that alerts at the nurses' station went haywire because a head suddenly appears around the door of my room. I raise a hand and wave to let them know that I'm alright.

The nurse steps into the room and approaches the bed. "Is everything okay, Mr. Masen? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore. I woke up and it took me a moment to remember where I am. What time is it?" I ask.

"It's six thirty in the morning. I'm Margie by the way. Do you need anything for pain?" she asks.

"No more Demerol," I say quickly.

She chuckles softly. "I wasn't thinking about giving you anymore of that. The doctor only approved the single dose anyway. I could bring you a Percocet, if you like."

"Will it knock me out?" I ask.

"It could. Everyone reacts differently to any pain medication. I've known of people that take a Tylenol and it knocks them out."

"Can I have Tylenol instead?" I don't want to sleep anymore. We have work to do when I get out of here. "I'm just sore. It feels like I've been through a really tough workout at the gym."

She smiles and nods. "You can have any nsaid that you prefer. Would you rather have ibuprofen?" she asks.

"Tylenol is fine; with a Sprite please. I'm really thirsty." I have cotton mouth from hell.

"That's the Demerol," she says as she leaves the room. She returns a few minutes later with a small cup and a larger cup. She hands me the smaller cup that contains two white caplets. I throw those in my mouth and she hands me the other cup. I take a drink and I swear I hear that angels singing in heaven. "What?" Margie asks, giggling.

"This is the best tasting Sprite I have ever had. It's the nectar of the Gods." I take another glorious drink.

Margie smiles and shakes her head again. "You're just thirsty. I'll go get you another one. Just remember to sip them. We don't want you to get sick." She walks to the door and then turns. "The doctor starts rounds at seven. He should make it to your room by eight thirty or nine. You're doing really well. He'll probably send you home."

"Thank you, Margie," I say as I lift my cup to her. She smiles again and leaves.

I'm slowly sipping my second Sprite when the phone by the bed rings. I jump causing Sprite to drip onto the blanket covering me. Who's calling me? Bella leaps out of the recliner and snatches the phone off the bed side table.

"Hello?" she says quietly. She turns to see me smiling at her. I raise my cup to her and take a drink. "Hi, Cynthia," she says. She places a hand over the mouth piece. "How long have you been awake?" I shrug. I really don't know. "Yes, yes, we're awake. No you didn't wake us. He seems better. He's drinking... something." She points to the cup. I mouth _Sprite_. "I'm not sure. The nurse hasn't been in to tell us anything."

"Yes she has," I say taking another sip.

"What?" Bella asks.

"Margie came in around six thirty. She brought me some Tylenol and Sprite. What did Cynthia ask?"

"Hold on a second," Bella says into the phone receiver. "She wants to know when you're being released."

"Margie said that the doctor starts rounds at seven and should be here about an hour and a half later." I take another sip. "What time is it now?"

"According to Edward," Bella says into the phone, "the doctor should be here around eight thirty." She looks at her watch. "It's seven fifteen now, so we should know something in a little over an hour."

"He's going to release me," I say matter-of-factly.

"And just how do you know that?" Bella asks. "I'm sorry, Cynt, I was talking to Edward. He seems to be under the impression that he's going home today."

"I _am_ going home today. My burns aren't that bad, I don't have a concussion, the cut on my knee is sewed shut, and I'm not really in that much pain. I'm going home. Tell Cynt to be here by nine." I'm getting out of here even if I have to take a taxi all the way back to Seattle.

"Did you hear him? Yes, I guess he got a medical degree while I was sleeping last night. We'll see you guys at nine then. Thank you, Cynthia." Bella places the phone back on the table. She turns to me and says, "I want the truth, Edward. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine... really," I say as I take her hand. "Margie gave me some Tylenol and it's helped. I'm just achy. I feel like I went to the gym two days ago and overdid it. My muscles are sore... that's all."

"How do your hands and face feel?" she asks as she turns my hand over to examine my knuckles.

"It feels like I have a bad sunburn. That crap that Ashlee put on my face yesterday helps."

"Do you need me to put some on for you?" She opens the drawer and takes out the tube.

"Sure, love; just wash your hands and put some of those gloves on first." Bella goes into the bathroom and washes her hands before she takes a pair of gloves from the container on the wall. She squeezes about a quarter size dollop onto her fingers and then gingerly dabs the ointment onto my cheeks and nose. She's much gentler than either of the nurses. When she finishes, she places a light and careful kiss on my lips. "Better," I say with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~

Cynthia and Emmett showed up a little after nine. The doctor came in at nine thirty and asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I felt fine. Then he looked at my face and my knee. He asked if I felt light-headed or dizzy. I told him that I didn't. He gave me a prescription for an antibiotic, a prescription for Percocet, and a prescription for more of the burn ointment. Then he told me to go home and rest, stay out of the sun (like we have that in Seattle), and to go immediately to the emergency room if I became dizzy or light-headed. I thanked him and he left.

Cynthia and Emmett leave the room while Bella helps me dress to leave. Margie comes in with a wheelchair that I do not want to ride in. After much discussion and an explanation by Margie on hospital policy, I begrudgedly sit in the chair and allow Margie to wheel me onto the elevator and out the hospital doors to Cynthia's BMW.

I carefully get in the backseat. The last thing I need is to hit my injured knee on the door of the car. Bella slides in next to me.

Emmett turns around in the front passenger seat and asks, "Do you want to see your car?"

"I don't know. Do I?" I ask.

"Probably not," he says with a chuckle, "but you should I guess." He gives Cynthia directions to the body shop.

We pull into the parking area in front of the shop. I get out of the car, again making sure that I don't bump my knee. I walk stiffly to the front door and we all go inside. I give the man at the counter my license to verify that it is indeed my car. He leads us through a set of doors and down a hall. We step out into the shop and I see my car. Actually, I see silver/gray hunk of metal on wheels. The car is crunched.

I groan. I'm going to have to buy another car. Emmett is smirking and trying hard to not laugh. "What?" I ask him.

"You just turned green. Does looking at it make you sick?"

"No," I reply. "Thinking about having to buy another car makes me sick."

"Edward, how did you manage to crush in the back and the left side of the car?" she asks as she cocks her head to the side and walks around the mangled mess. "And why is the right side not as damaged?"

Cynthia shrugs and raises her eyebrows before she turns and walks back down the hall toward the front door. I turn to Emmett only to see him giving me a look that clearly says 'Explain it, genius.'

"Well, I, uh," I start to stutter. "I don't know... I mean, I don't really remember... I'm not sure, Bella."

"It looks like there's black paint on the door," she says as she bends down to get a closer look. "Did you hit someone?"

I cut my eyes to Emmett as he clears his throat. "Well... you see, Bella... it's just...."

"Dude, her dad's a cop and she's not stupid," Emmett says. "You might as well go ahead and tell her."

"Tell me what? Edward?" She walks toward me until she's standing directly in front of me. "What are you keeping from me, Edward?" I glare at Emmett. Bella snaps her fingers in my face. "Tell me... now."

"It'll just upset you," I start. Her eyes narrow. "It's probably nothing." She puts her hands on her hips and starts to tap her right foot. "Fine. Someone in a black sedan ran me off the road. I didn't get a good look at him and there was no license plate."

"You _are_ filing a police report... right?" she says more than asks.

"I'm sure that the officer that worked the wreck came to his own conclusions. The report is probably already done. I'll have it sent to the insurance company." I try to take her hand, but she steps away.

"Uh, uh," she says. "Not good enough. You leave your insurance information with the guy at the counter and then we're going to the police station. They can amend the report with your statement." She stalks down the hall. As she passes me I hear her muttering to herself.

I leave my information with the man behind the counter and meet everyone outside. Bella is already in the car and she is fuming. "How pissed is she?" I ask Cynthia.

"Pissed enough that she considered letting you walk back to Seattle. You should have known better than to keep it from her." Cynthia takes my arm and walks a few steps from the car. Emmett follows. "You promised each other no more secrets. You broke that promise. Do you want her to trust you or not? Do you trust her? The foundation of marriage is trust, Edward. If she can't trust you to be honest with her and if you can't trust her to be able to handle unpleasant information, then don't propose."

"Propose?!" Emmett exclaims.

"Shut up!" Cynthia says as she hits Emmett in the stomach with the back of her hand. "I'll fill you in later. We're going to the police station right now for you to amend that report." She walks back to her car and gets in.

I turn to see Emmett staring at me with a shit eating grin on his face. I sigh and say, "Oh, shut up," before I walk back to the car to beg Bella's forgiveness.

~*~*~*~*~

Several hours later, we're finally pulling into the parking space in front of my townhouse. I'm so happy to be home. I finally convinced Bella to forgive after I promised that I would never keep anything from her again. We had the report amended with my statement, although I don't think it will help much. Emmett had retrieved most of my stuff from the wreckage. He brought the box inside and Cynthia brought in the bag from the hospital. Sitting in the car for over an hour made me stiff again and I had a hard time getting out of the car. I'll be glad when the soreness is gone.

Emmett sits the box on the bar. Bella takes the bag from Cynthia and carries it upstairs. I immediately start looking for my cell phone. It's not in the box. "Emmett, where's my cell?"

"Don't know," he says with a shrug. "It wasn't in the car. Was it in with your stuff from the hospital?"

I look at Cynthia. "I didn't see it," she says. "Try calling it."

"Good idea." Bella is descending the stairs as I reach for the phone. "Love, could you do me a favor and go back upstairs. I can't find my cell. I'm going to call it. I need you to listen for it in my things from the hospital."

"It isn't in your things," she says as she reaches the kitchen. "I dumped everything out of the bag. Your pants are going to have to be cut-offs now. There's no way you're going to be able to get all the blood out, plus they're cut open from the hem to above the knee on one leg. Your shoes are a lost cause too. One of them is full of blood."

I sigh. "Great. Just throw it all away. As if I didn't have enough to do, now I have to go get a new phone. I'll never remember all the numbers I had in my contacts."

"You _so_ need me," Cynthia gloats.

Bella makes sure that I have everything that I need while Cynthia and I run to the pharmacy with my prescriptions. On the way there, Cynthia takes Bella's ring out of her purse and hands it to me. "Seriously, Edward, you have to trust her. Stop keeping things from her. I know that you want to protect her, but it isn't fair to her."

"Yes, ma'am," I say as I look down at the box in my hands. Cynthia is right... surprise, surprise.

Not long after Cynthia and I return from the pharmacy, she and Emmett leave. I stash the ring in a drawer in the downstairs bathroom and join Bella on the couch. She has a pillow in her lap. I slowly let my head fall until it lands in her lap. She strokes my hair until I drift off to sleep."

~*~*~*~*~

It's Monday, almost a week since the accident; or as Cynthia likes to call it, the assassination attempt. I've been driving a rental car and I hate it. I don't care if they total the Avalon or not. I'm buying a car. My first stop today is the bank to talk to Julie and then I'm meeting Cynthia at the AT&T store to get a phone and have her contacts downloaded into it. She thinks that it will be easier to delete the ones that I don't need than it would be for her to enter them all in again. She has a point.

I walk into the bank and stick my head in Julie's office door. She's on the phone, but motions for me to come in anyway. She finishes her call as I take a seat.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Why do you ask?" I reply.

"I think that this is the first time I've ever seen you in jeans and a ball cap. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I'm not working right now." I don't think any elaboration is needed.

"Oh," she says. "I should have guessed that from the sunburn on your nose. Did you go to California for vacation?"

I laugh. "No and this isn't sunburn," I say as I point to my nose. "I was in a car accident last week. This is from the airbag."

"Are you okay?" she asks again, alarmed.

"I'm fine. Just the burns you see and a cut on my knee. I'll be as good as new in a week or so. I'm here to get a cashier's check for $30,000. I have to buy another car."

"What kind are we getting this time?" Julie asks as she begins tapping on her keyboard.

"I have no idea, but I figure that $30,000 will be a good down payment for whatever I decide to get. They can finance the rest. I'm thinking of Volvo again, just for the safety features." I may be healing and recovering, but the wreck was still not a pleasant experience. I'd buy a tank if I could.

Julie finishes typing out the required information and prints the check. She signs it and hands it to me. "I'm glad you're alright. Come back to see me if you need anything else."

"Will do," I say as I take the check and stand to leave. "Thanks a lot, Jules." She smiles as I walk out the door.

I drive downtown to meet Cynthia. I pick out the Apple iPhone 3GS. Cynthia thinks it's excessive. The salesman deactivates my old phone and then activates the new device. He then transfers Cynthia's contacts into the new contraption. He hands me the iPhone and the address of a website where I can view an instructional video. I take them both and smile. I'll probably have to watch the video several times to figure this thing out. I thank Cynthia. She tells me that it's no problem and then turns to go back to her office... my old office.

Bella is going to help me pick out a new car, so I head to the café to meet her. She's following me to return the rental and then taking me to browse the various dealerships around town.

~*~*~*~*~

I bought a 2010 Audi A4 Sedan in a beautiful metallic silver from University Audi on Monday. It cost a bit more than $30,000, but I figure that I'll pay the balance when the first statement arrives. Bella thought it was way too much until she heard all of the safety features. She jumped right on the Audi bandwagon after that.

I'm sitting in my office working on a brief and motion for Eleazar, which is completely violating my suspension, but I doubt that Eleazar will tell. It's for Bella's case and, with the transfer and bail hearings next week, Eleazar needs all the help he can get. My new iPhone starts playing "The One" signaling that Cynthia is calling.

"Hey, Cynt," I answer as I continue typing. "What's up?"

"Edward, you have to convince Bella to quick her job... now," she says quickly.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I stop typing to concentrate on what Cynthia is saying to me.

"Ted has had one of his associates watching the café for the last week. He's seen the same black Dodge Avenger sitting outside of there for the last four days. The man inside is dark haired and wearing sunglasses. The car is damaged on the front and the right side. It isn't safe for her there anymore." It hasn't been safe since Connor Cavanaugh saw us at the bar association.


	39. Chapter 38

_A/N: I don't usually do "Author's Notes," but it has recently come to my attention that people under the age of seventeen have been reading this story. This is an M rated storyline and is not intended to be read by children. If you are not seventeen years of age or older, please do not read this story. It deals with mature themes. The trial will have graphic references to rape. It will not be appropriate for children under the age of seventeen. If you are younger than sixteen, STOP READING NOW!_

**Chapter 38 – The Beginning**

"Has anyone called the cops?" I ask as I frantically rush upstairs to grab my keys and wallet. "Why haven't you let me know about this sooner?"

"One day... it's nothing, two days... maybe, three days... okay we have a pattern, four days... this is an issue. That's when we call the cops and let the family know that there's a problem. That's standard procedure," she tells me.

"Someone should have called the cops on day one. This man tried to kill me." Talk about a serious lapse in judgment. That's so unlike Cynthia.

"Truthfully, I thought that Ted should have done something a little sooner, but they were hoping that the moron would actually do something that could be used to have him arrested."

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I scream into the phone as I grab my jacket and cap. I jump into the car, not caring that I'm dressed in pajamas and house shoes.

"Not four days ago. You know as well as anyone that a banged up car wouldn't be enough to have him arrested for attempted murder. The most the police could do is hold him for suspicion. If he _is_ working for Papa Cavanaugh, how long do you think that he would stay in a holding cell?" she says, matter-of-factly.

She has a point. "What about stalking... harassment... something should have been done sooner," I say as a race toward the café. As I turn onto the block I see the car parallel parked across the street from the café. I also hear sirens faintly behind me. "I have to go," I say as I end the call and toss the phone into the passenger seat.

As I get closer I notice that Crazy Dark-haired Man has the windows down in the car. He looks up toward the sound of the approaching sirens. Then he waves at me. He waves at me!

He slowly pulls out of the parking space and drives toward me. As he drives past he smiles and holds up my missing cell phone. His smile turns into a smirk as he waves it at me. I want nothing more than to reach through the window and strangle the life from this man.

He suddenly accelerates and begins darting in and out of traffic. He's getting away... not acceptable. I do a very illegal u-turn and try to follow him. The police see me do the illegal maneuver, so they turn around to follow me; which is what I want them to do.

I also have to dart in and out of traffic. I hear a lot of car horns and suspect that most people are cursing me profusely. I don't care. I have to catch him. The police are behind me now; sirens blaring and lights flashing. Why won't they go around me and catch the fucker?

Crazy Dark-haired Man suddenly cuts across traffic and drives onto Interstate 5. Shit! I can't get over in time to make the ramp. I watch as the interstate disappears behind me. I lost him. By the time I turn around and make it back to the on ramp, he probably won't even be on Interstate 5 anymore. I pound the steering wheel. "Goddamnit!" I scream to no one.

I realize that I still hear sirens. I look in the rearview mirror and see Seattle's finest are still behind me. I slow down; confused. I pull into the first gas station I see and kill the engine. I open the door and am promptly ordered to stay in the car. I see three police officers slowly approaching my car with their service revolvers pointing in my direction. Not good.

"Get out of the car! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

I push the door open with my leg and get out with my hands at my shoulders, palms out. "I'm not the guy you were called about," I say.

"Shut up! Turn around and put your hands on top of the car!"

I turn around and place my hands palms down on the hood of the car. "Seriously, I'm not the guy. He shot across traffic and hit the interstate. He's probably long gone by now."

"How do you know about a call?" the first officer asks.

"I'm Edward Masen," I say, turning to see the recognition appear on Officer One's face. "I was following the guy... or at least I was trying to follow him. He tried to kill me a couple of weeks ago in Port Angeles. I've had a PI looking for him," I lie. "I got a call that he was here so I went to where the PI said he was. I didn't intend to confront him," another lie, "or follow him when he took off, but I beat you guys there and then he started driving away.... I guess I should have left it alone, right?" Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Yes, you should always let the authorities handle these situations, Mr. Masen," Officer One says as he puts his gun away and motions for the others to do the same. "I should write you a citation for the u-turn and the erratic driving."

"I understand. I was driving rather recklessly. It really isn't my usual style of driving, I assure you." I could really give a shit less if he writes the ticket or not. I want this conversation to be over so I can get back to Bella.

"Next time you get a call from your PI, let us handle it. We probably could have caught the guy if you hadn't interfered." He motions for the other officers to return to their cars. "You probably scared him away for good. Go home, Mr. Masen," he says as he gestures to my ensemble. "

I smile my crooked smile and pull my coat around me. "Yes, sir," I say. They get back in their cars. They turn on their lights and traffic stops to let them merge in. Talk about a perk. I get back in the Audi and start the wait to merge into traffic. I have to get back to Bella.

As I'm driving around the block to go back toward the cafe, my cell begins to play Cynthia's song. "What?" I say in lieu of hello.

"Jared said that you took off like a bat out of hell after the crazy man and made the police lose him. Do you think that was the best idea? Maybe you should have kept your ass at home," Cynthia berates me.

"You could have told me that before I ran out of the townhouse. We were on the phone, remember."

"I didn't think that you would beat the police there. Would you have listened to me?" she asks.

"Probably not," I answer truthfully.

"Where are you going now?" Cynthia asks.

"Back to the café. Why?"

"Edward, no. Go home. Talk to Bella after she gets off work. The crazy man won't be back today. If he is stupid enough to return, well, Jared is still there; he'll watch out for Bella. You should go home," she says.

"Yeah, whatever. Not going to happen," I say to her.

"Seriously, Edward, you are too worked up to talk rationally to anyone. You should go home and plan how you're going to convince Bella to quit her job. Running into the café like a madman is not going to help."

"I'm not going to run into the café like a madman." I fully intend to run in there like a calm, rational, extremely concerned boyfriend... not a madman.

"Yeah, like I believe that. Go home, Edward. I mean it," she says in a pseudo-threatening tone.

"I will." I'll go home after I get Bella out of that café.

"Right now," Cynthia says, sternly.

"Okay," I say, although I have no intention of going home without Bella.

"Fine," Cynthia huffs. "Don't come crying to me when you make an idiot of yourself. I hope she smacks you across the back of the head. Maybe it will knock some sense into you." She abruptly hangs up the phone.

I shrug and slide my cell into the pocket of my coat. I turn on the road next to the café and park on the side street. I get out of the car and walk around the corner to the café. I open the door and walk inside. Bella looks up. She sees me and smiles. Then she takes a really good look at me and her expression changes to one of confusion. I button my jacket and walk to her.

I smile at the couple that Bella is waiting on. "Excuse me," I say politely as I take Bella by the arm.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asks.

"Go get your things together, love. Let Marcus know that you're leaving and you won't be back. I'll wait for you out here."

"What? What are you talking about? I still have four hours left in this shift and I _will_ be back tomorrow. Honestly, Edward, what's going on?" she asks.

"You won't be back, love. You have to quit. It's too dangerous now," I try to explain to her.

She jerks her arm out of my hand. "You're mental. Go home, Edward. We'll talk about this tonight."

"No," I say as I take her hand. "I'm not leaving here without you."

Her eyes narrow as she glares at me. "Let go of my hand. Go home."

"Bella," I say through clenched teeth, "the man who ran me off the road and tried to kill me has been watching you for the last four days. He has my missing cell with all my contacts. It isn't safe for you anymore. It isn't safe for anyone here. We have to leave and you can't come back."

"What?" she asks as the color drains from her face.

I gently touch her cheek. "These are powerful, corrupt people. They will do anything to stop you from testifying... to keep James free. I can't keep you safe when you're here and you're putting everyone else in danger. I know that you want to be independent; I know you want to be free. But until this is over and the monster is put away for good, you can't work here. You can't be this exposed. Please, Bella, listen to me. We have to go."

She looks into my eyes. I see tears welling in her own. She bites her bottom lip. She looks over her shoulder to the kitchen. I see Marcus step out; concern etched on his face. She turns back to me and says, "I can't leave in the middle of the lunch rush with no one to cover me. I'll explain everything to Marcus. Go sit in that corner booth and wait for my shift to end. I'll bring you a Reuben."

"Thank you," I say, relieved. I can wait here for a few hours. I have my iPhone to keep me occupied. Jared is still outside and Crazy Dark-haired Man is gone for now. After Bella's shift we can go back to the townhouse and discuss how we're going to proceed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella insists that we go to her apartment instead of the townhouse after she leaves work... for good. It was difficult for her and tears were shed, but she doesn't want to put anyone else in danger. Hence, the meeting at her place. Since Crazy Dark-haired Man has my phone, he also has the names of all my friends and family. He has their phone numbers... both cell and home numbers. With the home telephone numbers he can get home addresses. This isn't good.

So, we're meeting Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Cynthia at Bella's to discuss how we're all going to proceed. Obviously we can't all move and there really aren't enough of Ted's associates to watch each of us all the time. Plus, most everyone has a job and a life to live. Since no one has been actually harmed by the fucker, except me of course, the police won't get involved. We don't have a name so we can't get restraining orders. We have to develop a plan to keep an eye on each other.

"I'll be alright," Cynthia says. "Ted has me well trained in self-defense and he can keep an eye on me. Emmett and I can watch out for each other at work."

"I think I can handle myself," Emmett says, smugly. Cynthia shakes her head at him. "What?"

"You'll be the first one to go," she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"It's in the horror movie rules; comic relief is always one of the first to go."

"Well, Bella will be moving in with me," I say with finality.

"Excuse me?" Bella asks. "When did _we_ make that decision?"

"Bella, really, it makes the most sense." Surely she can understand that this is the only logical way that we can go with this.

"No, it doesn't. Who would be here with Alice? Who would take care of her?"

"I can," Jasper says as he moves to wrap his arm around Alice. "I'll take care of 'er. Edward only had my cell phone number. I don't even have a landline phone. I can easily change my number or have it unlisted or somethin'. I can make it hard to find me... us." He pulls Alice closer to his side.

"Alice?" Bella asks.

Alice looks sheepishly at Bella. "I was trying to figure out how I was going to talk to you about this, Bella. Jasper and I kind of want to move in together. I was going to ask if he could move in here with us, but now that this is happening... maybe it would be better if I moved in with him."

"Oh," Bella says as she looks down at the floor. "I have no where to go," she says quietly to herself.

"Bella, love, that's a ridiculous thing to think. I want you to come with me. I want you to live with me. I've wanted that for a long time; I just didn't think you were ready. I know that you probably aren't ready now, but the situation is kind of forcing it on us," I say as I take her hands in mine.

"You feel forced?" Bella asks.

"Oh, God, no. Wrong word... sorry, love. I want this; really I do. I want your beautiful face to be the last thing I see every night. I want to wake up everyday with you in my arms. I want you with me... always." I pull her to me and hold her tightly. "Never, ever think that I don't want you. I will always want you. I will always need you. Please come live with me, Bella."

Bella pulls back from me and looks into my eyes. She then scans the room, finally stopping with Alice. Alice nods and smiles. "Okay," Bella whispers.

"Good," Cynthia says as she advances on us. She touches Bella on the back. "You _should_ stay with him. You'll be safe there; you both will." She turns and gives me a knowing glance. We will be watched even if the others aren't. "Now that that's settle, I'm going home. Walk out with me, you big lug," she says as she punches Emmett on the shoulder.

"I'll call you later, man," Emmett says as he pats me hard on the back. "Let me know if any of you guys need help moving."

"Our lease isn't up for two months. Alice, how will I cover my half of the rent and utilities for two months without a job?" Bella asks as tears spring into her eyes.

"I'll pay it, Bella," I assure her.

"No, Edward, it's not your responsibility to pay my rent. And that's another thing. How will I pay my part at your place?"

"You don't seriously think that I want you to pay me anything for living with me, do you?" I ask. "That's absurd, Bella."

"No it's not. I can't just live in you home...."

"Our home," I interrupt.

She purses her lips and narrows her eyes at me. "I can't live there without contributing something."

"Bella, I've wanted to mention something to you for a few months, but I wasn't sure how you would take it," Alice says as she goes over to her briefcase by the front door. She takes a sheet of paper out and hands it to Bella. "It's free-lance writing assignments that come in at the magazine. You've made so much progress... with Edward's help. I thought you might be ready to write again."

Bella takes the paper and stares at it, furrowing her brow. "I don't know, Alice."

"I know that you can do it and it pays well. A thousand words pays about $250.00. You can start with something easy. Bella, you were always such a good writer. You shouldn't let your talent continue to go to waste." Bella looks at her skeptically. "Some of them don't even require you to leave the house. You can do all the research on-line."

"I think it's a great idea, "I say enthusiastically. Anything that will make Bella feel like she's contributing something is good to me. I've already decided to open an account for her and put any money that she gives me into it.

"You would," she deadpans. She looks back to Alice and then to Jasper before she finally looks into my eyes. I nod encouragingly. "I'll try. I'm so out of practice that they'll probably not publish anything I write... or pay me for writing it." I hug her again and smile.

Alice and Bella make plans to slowly move their things out; they have two months after all. Bella goes to her room and packs an overnight bag to take with her back to my place... our place. Damn, I like the sound of that. Jasper and Alice opt to stay at the apartment tonight. We drive back to the townhouse in comfortable silence. I have to resist the urge to carry her across the threshold.

Bella has been holding onto the free-lance assignments since we left the apartment. She puts her bag down in the living room. She then opens the paper and takes a long look at it. "See anything that you might be interested in doing?" I ask. She nods and then shakes her head no. "That was confusing," I tease.

"It's been so long. I don't know if I can do it anymore. I don't know if I can handle the rejection if it sucks."

"Your writing will not suck," I say as I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the couch. "You won't get any rejections. Let me see what they have. Maybe I can help."

We pick two topics that Bella thinks will be relatively easy and that she can do from the house. She plans to call the magazine in the morning and introduce herself. She calls Alice to ask her to take a few of Bella's previous writing into work with her tomorrow, just in case they want proof that she does know what she's doing. We sit down and put together a resume for her to e-mail or fax over if they need educational background and references. Then we go upstairs to _our_ bed for the first time.

~*~*~*~*~

It's been two weeks since Bella quit her job at the café and moved in with me. We've slowly moved most of her clothes and a few of her other belongings. Bella has also started to write again. She completed two assignments for F&A and is working on an article for City Arts Magazine. She's had to do a little research for this one, so we've been going to museums and art galleries. It's actually been fun.

James Cavanaugh's transfer and bail hearing is today. I don't want Bella to go, but she is insisting. She wants to see his face. I think it's a bad idea, but I can see her reasoning. She wants to look in his eyes; she wants to see the monster that tried to ruin her life.

She's in the bathroom brushing her beautiful hair when I walk in. I lean against the door facing and think about how lucky I am to have her. I think about how I could have lost her before I even knew her. "What?" she asks, looking at me in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," I say. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You really are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I have no idea why you would want _me_, but I'm extremely grateful that you do."

"Sweet talk will not make me change my mind. I'm going today, Edward. I want to see his face. I need to see him." She puts the brush on the counter and turns toward me. "I don't want the trial to be the first time I lay eyes on him. Stop trying to talk me out of it."

"I'm not. I understand why you need to be there. I go into protective mode. I'm sorry." I walk into the bathroom and wrap my arms around her tiny frame. "I love you and I don't want you to be afraid or hurt."

"He can't hurt me anymore; I know that. I'm not afraid. I just need to do this. Thank you for finally understanding." She pushes on my chest. "Now let me go so I can finish. We're going to be late."

As we near the courthouse, I notice that there seems to be quite a bit of commotion outside. "What's going on?" Bella asks as she leans forward to get a better look.

"I don't know," I reply. "Maybe we should go in through the back. I'll call Eleazar to let him know that we need him to swipe us in." I take out my phone and call the prosecutor. He answers on the first ring. "Hey, man, what's going on...? You're kidding me.... Who tipped them off...? No, we definitely don't want to be in that mess.... Thanks, we'll be around back in a minute."

"What is it?" Bella asks as I am putting my phone back in the holster on my hip.

"The press," I say as calmly as possible. I don't want to make her nervous or worry her, but, truthfully, I'm a bit freaked out. I kind of thought that they would show up; I mean they were at the Webber trial. But they didn't show up until the trial. I didn't expect to be bombarded by cameras and reporters at a transfer and bail hearing. It's just a hearing.

"What do you mean? There are reporters here?" she asks, obviously a little panicked.

"Calm down, Bella. We're going around back. Eleazar says that no one is there. He's going to let us in."

"Why are they here?" She turns to look at the crowd as we drive by.

"I don't know. I really didn't expect them until the trial," I explain.

"You expected this?!" she exclaims. "And you neglected to warn me?"

"I didn't expect it today. It's just a hearing. I don't know why they'd be here for this. Someone must have called in a tip or something." I pull up to the back parking lot. Eleazar is at the gate to swipe us into the employee parking area.

We park and get out of the car. Eleazar is waiting for us at the door that leads into the courthouse. "What's going on? Why is the press here?"

"Apparently, from what Rosalie and I have gathered, they were told that Connor Cavanaugh's favorite son is being tried for rape today. Someone called in a bad tip," he says as he opens the door and ushers Bella inside. "The judge won't let them in the courtroom for a hearing. It's ridiculous, really."

"We usually don't have to worry about dealing with this kind of thing in Seattle until the trial; and then it's only for really high profile cases." I take Bella's hand. I look at her and see that the color has drained from her face. "Are you alright?" I ask her. She nods, but I'm not convinced.

"This is Port Angeles. We're not used to someone this powerful and well-known in Washington being on trial in this jurisdiction. The Cavanaughs are far from anonymous." He leads us up a short flight of stairs to a bank of elevators. We get in the elevator and Eleazar presses the three. "I guess I should have called to warn you guys, but I kind of assumed that you would see them, Edward, and know to go around back."

"So they won't be in the courtroom?" Bella shakily asks.

"No, Bella, not today. They could be at the trial. I'll file a motion to have the courtroom closed. It would be up to the judge to grant the motion or deny it." We step off the elevator to an empty corridor. "We can go in through the judge's entrance. He knows about the circus outside."

We enter the courtroom from behind the bench. We see Rosalie sitting at the prosecutor's table looking through a file. She looks up and smiles at Bella. I turn to see who the defense attorney is and stop dead in my tracks. "Shit," I say under my breath. They hired Arostotle Anastas. Aro is known for being ruthless and almost cruel. I was a kitten in comparison.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks.

"Nothing." Everything. "It's nothing to worry about." Right now. "We can talk about it after the hearing." Yeah, we'll be having a long conversation with everyone about making a plea bargain happen. I don't want Bella to have to face Aro at trial.

Bella and I walk toward the back of the courtroom. We have to go between the prosecutor's table and the defense table. I lower my head and pray that Aro doesn't look up. No such luck.

"Edward," Aro says in his sickening fake sweet voice. I look up to see him smiling at me, but something about his eyes gives me the creeps. "It's so good to see you again," he gushes as he stands. He reaches out and takes my hand in both of his. His touch makes my skin crawl.

"Hello, Aro," I reply, trying to remove my hand from his grip. He always holds a handshake inappropriately long; it's weird. "Good to see you too," I lie.

He finally releases me and says, "I was... disappointed to hear that you will not a part of our legal community for quite some time. I was equally disappointed to hear that your unfortunate situation is connected to my case." He gestures to the rather large file on the defense table.

"Yes... well...." I have no idea how to respond to him. I want to get Bella as far away from him as I can, but I'm effectively trapped. I try to side-step him and he shifts to block my escape.

"Who is this?" he asks as he extends his hand to Bella. I try to step in front of Bella to block Aro from touching her. It doesn't work. Bella, unwittingly, extends her hand. "Such a lovely young lady. What is your name, my dear?"

I want to scream 'NO!' and carry Bella quickly from the room, but I'm too late.

"Bella," she says, shyly.

"Beautiful Bella," Aro says and smiles evilly. "It's a true pleasure to meet you." He finally releases her hand and I grab it immediately.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Aro. We should probably take a seat in the back," I say as I again side-step him. This time he lets us pass.

We're about two steps from him when I hear him say, "I look forward to speaking with you again soon, Isabella." I turn to see him looking into Bella's face. He has a sickening evil grin on his face. I notice that Bella shudders slightly and nods.

We make our way through the people gathering in the gallery and sit in the back row. "Are you okay?" I ask Bella.

"Why did he call me 'Isabella'?" she asks, perplexed.

"He did it to rattle you," I reply. Her eyes widen. "Do you feel okay?"

"He's so strange. It was like he was trying to look inside of me; almost like he was trying to see my soul. He's creepy."

That he is. "Do you want to go? We can sneak out the back again if you want to go home."

"No, I'm alright. We can stay." She takes my hand and squeezes it. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me. She rests her hand on my knee. I keep her safe and she keeps me calm.

A door to the right of the judge's bench opens and James Cavanaugh walks into the courtroom flanked by two sheriff's officers. I grit my teeth. I suppress the urge to leap from my seat and throttle the son of a bitch. I feel Bella's hands squeeze my knee. I look at her and notice that she's paler than normal. "What?" I ask.

"He was at the bar. I remember. Alice made a comment about him being really good looking when he walked in. My God, it could have been her. She almost made a move for him, but chickened out. She thought he was _too_ good looking." A single tear falls from her eye. "It could have been her."

"Can we go now?" I plead.

"No, I want to hear what the judge decides. I want to know if he's getting out or not." She takes a breath and wipes the tear from her cheek. She squares her shoulder, determinedly. She is the strongest, bravest woman I have ever known.

The bailiff walks in and orders us to stand as Judge Crowley enters the courtroom. "Take your seats," he says as he sits behind the bench. He flips through the files he brought in with him and takes one from the stack. He opens it and flips through the pages. "Hmm, well, let's start with the motions. Mr. Vasquez, you want to move Mr. Cavanaugh out of the psychiatric ward in Seattle, correct?"

"We object to the motion, Your Honor," Aro says quickly.

Judge Crowley turns slowly to look at Aro. "I suspected that you would, Mr. Anastas. What are the grounds for your objection?" he asks.

"The physicians and psychiatrists in Seattle feel that Mr. Cavanaugh is not mentally competent to stand trial for the crime he accused of committing. They feel that he lacks the understanding of what he has allegedly done. He is not fully capable of aiding in his defense. He meets the legal definition of insane."

"Um hmm," Judge Crowley says as he continues to turn pages in the file. "According to the state psychiatrists, Mr. Cavanaugh is fully competent. The state approved doctors feel that he does not meet the legal definition. Are you telling me that the doctors you _paid_ to evaluate Mr. Cavanaugh are more qualified than the doctors used by the state? Should I rely on their observations over the observations of those who have no monetary stake in the game?"

"I believe that you should consider both as equal authority and make your decision based on what would best serve justice," Aro says and then smiles.

Judge Crowley looks at Eleazar and then back at Aro. "In that case, I rule in favor of the prosecution. Mr. Cavanaugh is to be transferred to the Port Angeles County Jail immediately."

"The defense would like for the record to show that we object to this ruling."

"Duly noted. Would you like to change your plea, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

Aro leans over and whispers something to James. Then he says, "Yes, Your Honor, the defense wishes to change its plea to not guilty."

"I assumed that you would." Judge Crowley takes a page from the file and hands it to his clerk. She makes a notation and hands it back to him. "We also need to discuss bail."

"Your honor," Eleazer says, "the prosecution requests that Mr. Cavanaugh be remanded to custody without bond. We believe that he is a flight risk."

"That's ridiculous!" Aro exclaims. "Mr. Cavanaugh is a member of a very prominent family. Where would he go?"

"Your Honor, we had to use a private investigation firm to locate Mr. Cavanaugh in Arizona so that we could bring him back to be indicted," Eleazer counters.

Judge Crowley's mouth twitches slightly. "What would you suggest I do, Mr. Anastas?"

"The defense requests that Mr. Cavanaugh be released on his own recognizance."

Judge Crowley chuckles to himself. "No," he says with finality. "The magnitude of this crime precludes me from making that decision." He takes a long look at James. "I am inclined to agree with the prosecution. Thereby, bail is denied."

"Again, the defense would like for the record to note its objection."

"Of course, Mr. Anastas."

Bella leans over and whispers to me, "Are we winning?" I nod and smile.

"On your motion to dismiss, Mr. Anastas... it's denied. There is too much actual and circumstantial evidence for me to grant that motion... but you knew that of course." Aro smirks and nods.

"No objection?" Judge Crowley asks.

"No, Your Honor, not at this time," Aro answers.

"Your Honor, if it pleases the court, I have a motion that I would like to present at this time," Eleazer says as the bailiff advances to take a copy to Aro and to the judge.

"We most definitely object to this motion, Your Honor. We have had no prior notice and have not been afforded the opportunity to prepare a defense," Aro says as he takes the motion that I prepared only days before.

Judge Crowley takes the brief and begins to read. He flips the page and continues. "Well, this is interesting."

"Your Honor, we have evidence that points to James Cavanaugh as the perpetrator of at least five other rapes and three other attempted murders in Oregon and California. Therefore, we request that the case be removed to Federal Court and that the indictment be amended to include these other crimes." Go, Eleazar, go!

"Your Honor, there is absolutely no reason to remove this case. Mr. Cavanaugh should be tried for this alleged crime in this state under this state's laws. Let Oregon and California charge Mr. Cavanaugh with any other crime, if there is adequate evidence; of which, we are not convinced that there is," Aro objects loudly.

"We've got him on the ropes," I say softly to Bella. "I don't think that he realized that James had been so active."

"Mr. Anastas, I doubt that Mr. Vasquez would present such a motion unless he had adequate evidence of his position. As much as I hate it, because I was looking forward to this case, I believe that the motion is valid." He hands the motion to his clerk who stamps it and makes a notation. "The case is removed to the Federal Court and the indictment will be so amended."

"Your Honor, I object," Aro says, his face bright red.

"Yes, Mr. Anastas, I know; it will be noted. Is there anything else?" He looks from Aro to Eleazar. "Very well, bailiff, please take Mr. Cavanaugh into custody. Next case."

Eleazar turns to us and nods. He's smiling. Rosalie stands and gives us a thumbs up. It was a good a day. I look over at Bella to see that her eyes are wide and her mouth is opened in shock. I follow her gaze and see James looking at her and smiling. He licks his lips and then blows her a kiss. I leap to my feet and stand in front of Bella, blocking his view. I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill the son of a bitch. The bailiff drags him through the door that leads to the jail. I turn back to see Bella clutching her throat and breathing erratically.

"Bella," I say frantically. "Are you alright? Say something." I kneel down and take her by the shoulders; forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Please," I plead.

"I want to go home," she whispers.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Surprise!

I whisked Bella from the courtroom the day of the hearings without saying anything to Eleazar or Rosalie. She wanted to go home, so we were going home. She cried the entire trip; her tough girl façade crumbling under the weight of what she had just experienced. I helped her from the car when we arrived home and then helped her upstairs. Silently, I helped her change into her pajamas and then crawled into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while the tears poured from her eyes. It had been a good day considering that we got everything that we had wanted, but it had taken its toll on Bella. She was emotionally spent.

I think that the worst part was the realization that she had seen him in the bar and that Alice had almost made a play for him. Then the arrogant prick blew her a kiss and that sent her over the edge. That was clear proof that he recognized her... he remembered. When I was sure that she had cried herself to sleep, I carefully extricated myself from her and went downstairs to call Eleazar.

I told him what the asshole had done as he was being taken from the courtroom. He agreed with me that the son of a bitch deserves to die for all that he's done. Too bad rape doesn't carry the death penalty. I also expressed my concerns about Bella facing Aro in court. I've seen him in action and it isn't pretty. I actually used to aspire to be that 'good' in the courtroom. I stress to Eleazar my desire to plea bargain this whole thing so we can all move on. He stresses the importance to trying all of the cases and getting justice for all of the victims. I just want to protect Bella.

In the end, I see his point of view... although I wish I didn't. There are five other victims that need peace of mind. All I can do is help Eleazar and Rosalie get the case ready and then be there for Bella... for whatever she needs from me.

I'm sitting in my office going over the police reports from the Oregon and the California victims. Eleazar e-mailed me a list of witnesses. I notice that Bella's ex-fiancé is among them. I haven't told her yet. The Federal Court set the case on the docket for next month. Prosecutors from the counties where the five other rapes were committed met with us in Port Angeles last week. It was decided that Eleazar would continue to be the lead prosecutor, considering his team had done the bulk of the leg work. The other prosecutors would be co-counsels, although not all would be sitting at the prosecution table. The prosecutors from Deschutes County, Oregon, Shasta County, California, and Butte County, California will sit at the table since those rapes included stabbings. We want to nail him for rape _and_ attempted murder.

I push back in my chair and lean back to ease the aching muscles of my back. I've been sitting here too long. I stand and walk out into the living room. Bella is sitting on the couch with her laptop typing away on a second article for City Life magazine. I cross the room to the hallway that leads to the laundry room and the half bathroom. I go into the bathroom and open the bottom left side drawer of the vanity. I take out the ring that has been hiding there for the last few weeks. With everything that has been happening, it just hasn't seemed like the right time to ask Bella to be my wife. I don't want her to think that I'm asking out of obligation or guilt or any other misguided emotion. I want to marry her because I love her and I honestly don't know how to live without her.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the ring, but it seems like an eternity. What am I waiting for; the right time? What if the perfect moment has already come and gone? What if the perfect moment is right now? What if... what if... what if. I close the box and open the door of the bathroom. I take a deep breath and walk out into the living room. Bella is still on the couch with her legs folded underneath her; her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She has on sweat pants and a t-shirt with not a drop of make-up on her face. She has a pen behind her ear and is deep in thought; chewing her bottom lip. She's exquisite.

I'm standing in front of the couch staring at her like the fool in love that I am when she looks up from her work. "What?" she asks with a confused smile.

"Nothing really; just thinking," I reply.

"Care to share what you're thinking about?" she asks as she moves her laptop from her lap to the couch.

It's not the perfect moment. It isn't a fairy tale setting. But it _is_ our home and she _is_ the love of my life and I am _so_ ready to spend the rest of my existence with her. I drop to my knees in front of her. I take her hands in mine. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I know, Edward. I love you too." She squeezes my hands.

"Bella, I remember the first time I saw you in the café. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but I was only seeing your outer beauty. Your inner beauty and strength still astound me. I still look at you with wonder as to why you continue to honor me with your love. From that first amazing phone call, I've known that I didn't want to spend another moment without you in my life."

"Edward," she interrupts, "what's brought this on? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, love, everything is fine; everything is perfect. My wretched life is perfect now that you're in it. I don't want you to ever doubt that I'm devoted to you and your happiness.

"I lied to you after my accident when I told you that I went to see your dad on a whim. I had a reason. I went to see him to ask for your hand...."

"Edward," she gasps.

"Please don't be angry with me for lying to you. I didn't want to propose in a hospital room. I wanted it to be special for you, but I can't wait any longer for the perfect moment or the perfect setting. I can't wait any longer to ask you to be my wife. I know that this is probably not how you envisioned it when you were a young girl. I know that this isn't perfect, but I'm not perfect. The only perfect thing in my life is my love for you. I love you, Bella. Please, please be my wife. Will you please marry me?" I take the ring box from my pocket and try to hand it to Bella. She doesn't take it.

She's staring at the box with one hand on her throat and the other in a tight fist on her lap. I don't think that she's breathing. "Bella?" She looks up at me with an expression of sheer terror on her face. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say," she responds.

"Say yes." I push the ring toward her again. She slowly unclenches her fist and takes the box from my hand. I watch as she slowly removes her hand from her throat and opens the box.

"Oh dear lord," she exclaims before closing the box again. "I can't take this. It's too much. It must have cost a fortune. I'm not good enough to wear this ring."

"My mom must think that you're good enough. She gave it to me with express instructions to give it to you. It was my grandmother's. I didn't even know about it to ask for it. I think you're too good to wear something so insignificant. This ring isn't good enough for _you_, Bella, but it's what I have and I give it with my whole heart." I take the box from her hand, open it, and take out the ring. I look at it again. "If you don't like it... if it isn't what you've always dreamed of... we can go ring shopping tonight and find the perfect ring for you."

"I've never thought of myself as good enough for you, Edward. I've always believed that you could do so much better than this mess," she says as she gestures to herself.

"I've never considered myself good enough for you, love. Aren't we a pair?" I chuckle softly and take her left hand in mine. "Will you please marry this sorry excuse for a man that is kneeling before you now? It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would say yes."

She looks into my eyes. The tears begin to well and overflow onto her cheeks. She nods. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

"Do you want this ring? I can buy you a different one if this isn't what you want."

"I want nothing more than to wear your grandmother's ring, Edward. It's more than I ever wanted or dreamed of having. Thank you."

I slide the ring onto her slender finger; a perfect fit. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. "No, love, thank you. You've made my life perfect. I love you very much."

I stand up and pull Bella from the couch. I wrap her in my arms and kiss her again. I didn't think that I could be any happier than I was the day that Bella officially moved in with me, but I was wrong. This is so much better.

She pulls back from me and says, "I have to call Alice!"

"Of course you do," I say with a laugh as I release her. She rushes up the stairs to get her phone.

~*~*~*~*~

With all the drama we've experienced lately, Emmett and Rosalie's wedding reception was moved to the back-burner. With the news of our engagement, Alice's planning has been resurrected. It will now be a wedding reception for Emmett and Rosalie and an engagement party for Bella and me.

We have our assignments. Rosalie is to book the venue. Bella has to hire the caterer and order the food. Alice is in charge of decorations. Cynthia will get the guest list together and order the invitations. As far as I can tell, Emmett and I are the producers of this show... we're handling the financials. We're also the muscle; along with Jasper. We do the heavy lifting.

"Edward, I can't let you continue to pay for this thing. It's not right," Bella says as she looks at the estimates from the caterers. "It's way too much."

I lean down behind her and wrap my arms around her. "Answer me this – who is the party being thrown for?"

"Well, Rosalie, Emmett, you and me."

"So, who else do you propose to pay for it?" I ask.

"I don't know. My dad... Rosalie's parents... I don't know how these things work. Mike and I didn't have an engagement party."

"We're adults, Bella. I think it's perfectly acceptable for us to pay for our own engagement party and wedding reception. Hell, I plan on paying for our whole wedding."

"That might offend my dad," she says as she continues to peruse the estimates.

"I think that Charlie and I can come to some kind of agreement that will satisfy both of us," I say teasingly as I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You two are getting too chummy," Bella says. I hear the chair push back from the table. She follows me into the kitchen. "Hand me a Diet Dr. Pepper."

"Your dad and I have a lot in common." She almost chokes on her Diet Dr. Pepper with that one. "What? We do! We're almost the same person."

She rolls her eyes as she walks past me back into the dining room. "Whatever," she says. "You're still getting too chummy. It's weird."

The landline phone rings, confusing us both. In the wake of the Crazy Dark-haired Man encounter, I had the number changed. It's unlisted and only our small group of friends and family know the number. Bella looks at me. "I'll get it," I say as I reach for the kitchen extension. "Hello?"

"Edward?" the voice on the other end says. "Edward...."

"Mom, is that you? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Edward, it's your father," she says through her tears.

"What has he done now?" I ask and roll my eyes. I mouth 'my dad' to Bella.

"He's dead," she says.

"Did... what... did you just say that he's dead?"

"Yes," she sobs.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Edward!" Bella exclaims. I shrug.

"Calm down, Mom. Stop crying. Where are you?" She tells me that she's at home. "I'll be right there." I hang up the phone and turn to Bella. "Apparently, my father has died," I say flatly.

"Are you okay," Bella asks as she comes back into the kitchen and places a hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but for some reason my mother is not."

"Edward, he was her husband. No matter how separate their lives had become... no matter how badly he treated her and you... he was still her husband. He was still your father. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Positive," I reply. "I'm going to get Mom. Is it alright if she stays in the guest room for a few days?"

"Of course," Bella says. "I'll put fresh sheets on the bed."

I kiss her lightly on the lips. "Thanks," I say as I pick up my keys and wallet from the bar. "I'll be back soon."

As I drive to my childhood home, I can't help but think that I should be upset. I'm not. I actually don't feel anything, except maybe confusion. I can't understand why my mother is so upset. She admitted that they didn't really have much of a marriage anymore. I don't understand it.

My father was a vile man. I try to think of a single moment in my life when I felt that he loved me or when I felt love for him. There isn't one. He was verbally and emotionally abusive to both my mother and me. He never hid his disgust and disappointment from either of us. He drank too much, which is probably where I got it. He cheated on my mother and never tried to hide it. I can't, for the life of me, deduce why she appears to be so upset.

I pull up to the front of the house and park in the middle of the circular drive. I take the steps two at a time and knock on the door before I go ahead and let myself in. Leah, the housekeeper, is coming out of the kitchen. She smiles when she sees me and wipes her hands on her apron.

"Oh, Junior, it's so good to see you again. You've been away too long," she says as she crosses the foyer and hugs me.

"Hi, Leah. Where's my mother? Is she okay?"

"Actually, she's behaving in the exact opposite of how I expected," Leah says, releasing me. She steps back and crosses her arms across her crest. Never one to mince words, she says, "I thought she'd be dancing a jig. I would. The man was a monster. Oh, Junior... I probably shouldn't have said that to you. He was your father after all. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't bother me. I agree. I've been trying to figure out why she's so upset myself. I don't get it."

"Maybe she can explain it to you. She's in her study," she says, gesturing to the rear of the first floor. "She's been sitting at her roll-top desk since this morning."

"This morning?" I ask. "When did he die?"

"Last night, in his sleep apparently. He didn't make it to the morning breakfast meeting with the partners, so one of them called to find out where he was. We didn't know that he hadn't left. I went up to check his room and found him in the bed... dead. I went back downstairs and called 9-1-1 and then I told your mother."

"How did she react?" I ask Leah as I glance in the direction of my mother's study. I don't hear anything and wonder what Mom is doing.

"She went upstairs to see for herself. When she came back down, she was wearing a black skirt and a black blouse. She was crying, but not sobbing; just kind of... leaking from her eyes. She sat on the bench by the door and waited for the ambulance. When the coroner and the paramedics showed up, she led them to you father's room. A little while later they all came back down. The paramedics went upstairs with the stretcher and brought the body down. She's been in her study ever since they left." Leah sighs and wraps her arms around her body. "I didn't know what to do. I've been checking on her periodically; asking her if she needs anything. She always says 'no', but I know that she has to be hungry. I made a spinach and artichoke quiche for her. It's her favorite. She really should eat something."

"Thank you, Leah. I'm going to go talk to her now. Maybe I can get her to eat." Maybe she can tell me what has her so upset.

I walk through the foyer and down the hall past the stairs to Mom's study. I peek in the door and see her sitting at her desk, staring at the papers on it. She has a handkerchief in her hand. She dabs at her eyes, but continues to look at the papers on her desk.

"Mom?" I say softly. She looks up and I see what Leah meant... she's leaking. I walk into the room and she stands. I approach her and wrap my arms around her in a comforting hug. "It's going to be alright. I'll take care of everything."

"Oh, Edward," she says as she pulls back from me and dabs at her eyes again, "it's just awful. The coroner said that he probably died in his sleep early in the night. It was most likely a heart attack, but they won't know for sure until the autopsy is performed."

"Okay, but how are you? Why are you crying so much?"

"He was my husband, Edward; for forty years. We may not have loved each other in a long time, but it is what it is. Before, I was a married woman; now, I'm a widow. It makes me sad." She touches the handkerchief to her eyes again.

"What's this?" I ask, picking up the papers on her desk.

"Life insurance policies, burial policies, trust documents... all the financial stuff," she answers.

"We can sort through all this tomorrow. Bella and I want you to stay with us for a few days."

"I couldn't impose like that. Anyway, there's a lot to do. I have a funeral to arrange," she says.

"I'll take care of all of it, Mom. You don't have to worry about it. You wouldn't be imposing. Give Leah and Paul a few days off; stay with us."

"Are you sure?" I nod. "I'll pack a small bag then." She starts for the door.

"Have you eaten anything today, Mom?" I ask.

"I actually haven't been thinking about food. I guess I should eat something."

I smile. "You probably should. I think Leah made your favorite quiche. You go upstairs and get our things together and I'll bring some up to you."

"Thank you, dear," she says, smiling through her tears. "I feel better already."

~*~*~*~*~

Mom has been with us for two days now. She seems to be doing much better. We got the preliminary report from the coroner. It appears that it was a heart attack. Who knew the fucker had a heart?!

I've left Bella and Mom at the townhouse while I drive to Mom's house to go through the papers in her study and to look through Senior's office. I've been pleasantly surprised at how well Bella gets along with my mom. I think it's because they've both lost someone close to them. Between them, they've managed to help me understand why Mom was... is so sad. She loved him once and they spent forty years as husband and wife. Although she didn't love him at the end, she will miss his presence in her life. I kind of get it; I'm trying to anyway.

I park in the drive like I did two days ago and walk to the front door. I knock and open the door. "Hello... Leah? It's Ed... Junior. I'm here to look through the offices."

I hear a door open in the back of the house. Leah comes out through the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Junior; I was in my room watching television."

"It's okay. I'm here to look through the papers that Senior left and to start the arrangements."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asks.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I start for Mom's study.

"Well, if you change your mind, the intercom in your mother's study buzzes to the kitchen. I'll hear it in my room."

I turn and say, "Thank you, Leah. I'll call if I need anything." I walk to the back of the house and enter my mother's study. Her desk is still open and the papers she was looking at two days ago are still on top. I pick them up and notice that there are several insurance policies that list my mother as beneficiary and me as contingent. They total 5.5 million dollars. Well, at least I know that Mom won't have to worry about money.

The paperwork setting up my trust is also there as well as paperwork setting up trusts for any children that I may have in the future. As I continue to flip through the papers, I see the burial policy and the pre-paid funeral arrangements. I pick up the phone and call to start the ball rolling on that. There's also a piece of paper with a combination for what I assume is the safe in my dad's office.

I take an envelope from my mother's desk and put the paperwork inside before I leave for Senior's office on the second floor. I pause outside the door of his office. I was rarely allowed inside this room as a child and have never entered it as an adult. The times that I have been in here were reserved for meting out some form of punishment. I place my hand on the door knob and slowly turn it; opening the door to a foreign room occupied by a foreign man. I look around the room and realize that I never knew my father. He was cold and distant. He was hateful and angry. He was resentful and spiteful. No wonder he was so disappointed in me; I was everything he hated. He was everything that I strive to never be.

I cross the room to his desk and attempt to open the top drawer; of course it's locked. Now I have to locate a key. I look around on his desk and see nothing. It's probably on his key ring in his room. I really don't want to go in there. I've NEVER been in there. I sigh and start for the door.

I walk across the hall to the closed bedroom door. I turn the knob and quickly open the door. The room is dark. Leah must have pulled the drapes. I flip the switch and see that someone has made the bed. I walk in and look around. The room is decorated with masculine tones; the furniture in old and large. It's an imposing room for an imposing man. I can see the contents of his pockets in the valet on his chest of drawers. I walk across the room to retrieve his keys. His wallet is also there. I pick it up and open it.

I don't know what I expect to find in his wallet, but I'm curious. He has four hundred and twenty-seven dollars in cash. I put that in my pocket for Mom. He has four credit cards and his license. Surprisingly, he also has pictures. I flip through them and see a picture of him with the partners, a very old photo of Mom, and several of a dark-skinned boy progressing in age from maybe five to his early teens. Who is this?

I shrug and toss the wallet back on his chest of drawers. I pick up the keys and walk back to his office. The third key I try opens the desk. The top drawer is full of innocuous junk. The drawer on the right contains case files. Once I realize that this is what is inside, I close the drawer. I don't need to see any of that. The other drawer contains personal paperwork. I think that Mom may be helpful in sorting through the bulk of it so I find a box in the corner and put it all inside. Truthfully, I just want out of here as quickly as possible.

I open the safe last. It's a small wall-safe hidden in the coat closet of the room. I do the combination that was on Mom's desk and the safe slowly opens. There's a rather large stack of cash inside. I move it to the side. Several pieces of my mother's jewelry are also there. In the very back I see an envelope. I reach in and take it out. There is no writing on the outside and it's sealed. I take it to Senior's desk and take out his letter opener. I slide it under the flap and open the mystery envelope.

I take out what appears to be another life insurance policy. I flip the pages and see the name 'Billie Jean Black' listed as the beneficiary with a 'Jacob Anthony Black' as contingent. Who are these people and why did my father purchase a two million dollar life insurance policy for them? The other paperwork sets up a trust for this 'Jacob' person that is accessible to him when he reaches the age of twenty-one. I slump down into Senior's chair. What's going on? Who are these people?

My cell phone rings bringing me back from my thoughts. I look at the caller ID and see 'HOME' on the screen. "Hello, love," I answer the phone.

"Edward, you need to meet your mother and me at the hospital. There's been an accident," Bella says frantically.

"Are you okay; is Mom okay?" I ask as I stand up quickly and run for the door.

"We're fine. It's Emmett. We'll meet you there," she says before she disconnects the call.

I practically throw myself down the stairs. Leah walks out from the kitchen as I'm reaching for the front door.

"Is everything alright, Junior?" she asks.

"Um, not really. I think one of my friends has been in an accident. Bella called and said I should meet her at the hospital. I kind of left everything in a mess upstairs. Would you mind closing the doors up there for me? I have to go."

"Sure, no problem," Leah says. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thank you, Leah," I say as I open the door and sprint for my car.

I race across town to the hospital. I can see Bella's car from the road. She's parked in the emergency room parking lot. I wheel into the lot and park a few spaces down from her. I kill the engine and run to the doors of the emergency department. I get inside and look around. I see my mother first. She looks up and I see the worry in her eyes. I walk quickly toward the waiting room. As I enter I see that Rosalie is slumped in a chair and Cynthia has her arm around her. Rose is sobbing. Bella is sitting on the other side with her hand on Rose's knee; she's crying too. Alice and Jasper are standing off to the side; strained expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I ask frantically.

My mother takes me by the arm and leads me over to the windows where Alice and Jasper are standing, huddle together. "Emmett was hit by a car," she says. My mouth drops open in disbelief. "He and Rose were leaving Panera Bread and evidently a car tried to run them down. Emmett pushed Rosalie out of the way, so he took the brunt of the impact. The driver drove away."

"Oh my God," I gasp. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad," Jasper says. "He's in surgery now. He has some broken ribs an' one punctured his lung. There's some internal bleedin' that they're tryin' to get under control. They think that he may have a torn liver... whatever that means. His right arm an' leg are both broken. He has some head trauma. It's bad."

"The paramedics said that he coded on the way here," Alice says. Jasper wraps his arm around her and pulls her to him.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "How's Rosalie?"

"Not good," Mom says. "She's got some scraps and bruises, but she's a wreck emotionally. You should go say something to her."

I nod and walk over to where Rosalie, Cynthia, and Bella are sitting. I kneel down in front of them. "Rose? Rosalie? Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

She looks up into my eyes. "Be here. Don't leave. Emmett's family in on the way from West Virginia and my family are on their way here from Colorado. Until they get here I need for you to stay here with me." She reaches out and takes my hand.

"Okay, I can do that," I say.

"We can all do that," Bella interjects.

"I can't believe this is happening," Rosalie sobs. "We had just finished lunch. The car came out of no where. Emmett pushed me out of the way. He flew up over the top of the car." A sob escapes from her chest. "The driver just drove away. He left my baby there like it was nothing; like _he_ was nothing." She begins to cry body wracking sobs again. Cynthia pulls her closer and starts to whisper softly to her.

I look over to see Bella crying softly and biting her bottom lip. I take her hand as a tear rolls down my cheek. "What now?" I ask her.

"We wait," she says, squeezing my hand.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Families

I've been at the hospital for two hours when the doctor finally comes out to tell us about Emmett. Not wanting to converge on the poor man, we all reluctantly hold back while Rosalie talks to the doctor. Cynthia goes with her to basically hold her up. I watch as Rosalie's head nods a few times and then she collapses into Cynt. The doctor reaches out and touches her on the shoulder. He says a few more things and then slowly turns to walk away. Cynthia maneuvers a sobbing Rosalie into a nearby chair and then motions for us to come over to them. Her expression is grim.

We all walk over. Bella sits down next to Rosalie. "Well, he's still in surgery," Cynthia begins. "They're putting screws in his leg to hold the bones together. Also, he ruptured his spleen on top of tearing his liver, so they're repairing all of that. The doc says that he's in really bad shape, but he's young and in good physical condition. Barring an infection, they think the prognosis is good. He'll have to be on a ventilator when he finally comes out of surgery in the next couple of hours and he'll be in the ICU. They hope to have him weaned off the vent within a couple of days. He's not out of the woods, but they're optimistic. He's very lucky."

"He's going to be okay, Rose. You'll see," Bella says, patting Rosalie on the knee.

"I hope so, Bella. I don't know what I'll do without him. I love him so much," Rosalie says as she wipes her eyes. "I need to call his family, but I don't know if they're on the plane or not."

"I can talk to them," I offer. "I can go to the airport to get them if you need me to."

"No... no, I should call them," Rosalie says, taking in a deep breath. "They're probably still on the plane anyway."

"I can still go to the airport for you," I offer again.

"My parents are going to get a car at the airport and drive here. I don't know what Emmett's parents have planned. I'm going to call and leave a message on his dad's voicemail." She takes out her cell. "Edward," she says before dialing the phone, "thanks."

I pat her gently on the shoulder and retreat to the windows where Jasper, Alice, and my mom are standing. "I have no clue what to do," I say to them.

"I think we're doin' it," Jasper says. "This is a bad situation. The cops came in to talk to Rose not long after they brought Emmett in. She was near 'bout hysterical. She really didn't see anythin'. She said that she thought the car was either silver or gray... or maybe white. She couldn't really remember. She didn't see the person inside the car. She said that she and Emmett were walkin' down the sidewalk and she stepped off the curb to the head to the car. The next thing she knew, Emmett shoved her hard. She said that she fell to the pavement between some cars. When she looked up, she saw Emmett flyin' over the top of a car. It just happened so fast."

"Well, I feel useless," I say as I run my hand through my hair. "I know that this has something to do with Cavanaugh, but I can't prove it. This is getting out of hand. First me and now Emmett. Who's next?"

"I don't think that Emmett was the target of this'un," Jasper drawls.

"You don't think...."

"I think that this time they were after Rosalie. You should prob'ly call Eleazar and see if any of the other victims are bein' targeted or if it's just us," Jasper says.

"Us?" I ask

"I think we all got a target painted on us with this'un. None of us are safe."

~*~*~*~*~

I call Eleazar to check on Jasper's theory. He says that he hasn't heard anything, but that he'll check on it. He also sends good thoughts and prayers Rosalie's way and asks me to tell her that he'll call her tomorrow.

I return to the group by the window. I glance over and see that Rosalie is on the phone. Bella is still sitting next to her, but Cynthia has moved across the room. She's on the phone too and she's being very animated.

I approach her and hear the tail-end of her side of the conversation. "These people are insane and someone is going to be killed if we don't do something... quick." She turns to see me standing beside her. "I have to go," she says suddenly and closes her phone. "What?"

"Who were you talking to, Cynt?" I ask.

"How much did you hear?" she counters.

"I agree that if this is the Cavanaugh's handiwork, then they _are_ insane. Do you really think they're trying to kill us or just scare us?"

"I think that whoever is doing this tried to kill you and Rosalie. I think that Emmett just got in the way. I think that they're trying to scare Bella by attacking the people around her. I think that any one of us could be next. That's what I think," she says.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"I have no idea... save going into witness protection. I really don't know if this situation qualifies for that. I was talking to Ted, by the way. He's calling in favors from other PI firms. He's going to have someone watching all of us twenty-four, seven. Ted thinks that Alice may be next. He's calling Eleazar to discuss protection for the other victims and their families. This is going to get worse before it gets better... but that's only my opinion."

"Oh, God... Bella would crumble if something happened to Alice," I say as I look over to where she sits next to Rosalie. Jasper has moved to sit on the other side of Rose. He's holding her hand and they're talking quietly.

"She has a good support system," Cynthia says as she follows my gaze. "She has you to thank for that, you know. We all owe you a debt of gratitude. You and Bella brought us together. You guys are our glue."

"I don't know about that," I say, shaking my head.

"Jasper and Emmett have become buddies because of you and Bella. Rose and Alice are friends because of you and Bella. I have a whole new group of children to mother because of you and Bella. You bind us. You two made us a family. We're strong because of you guys. It's that strength that will get us through this. It's that strength that will pull Emmett through. Nothing can defeat us as long as we stick together."

"I hope you're right," I say. "I really do hope you're right."

I walk over to check in with Rosalie. She tells me that her parents have landed and are getting a car. They should be here soon. She hasn't heard anything from Emmett's family and assumes that they're still in the air. She's left two messages on his dad's phone.

Alice has taken Jasper's place beside Rosalie. Jasper is pacing against the back wall of the waiting area. Cynthia is on the phone again. My mom is still standing by the windows, looking out at the Seattle skyline. I walk over to her and drape my arm across her shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey," she says as she slides an arm around my waist.

"How are you holding up?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that question. You've had one hell of a week." That's an understatement!

"About that... can I ask you something?" I don't know if she has the answers I need, but it's worth a shot.

"Sure, son. What do you want to know?" she says with a smile.

"Who's Billie Jean Black?" I feel her whole body stiffen under my arm.

"How do you know that name?" she asks, scowling at me.

"I found a life insurance policy in Senior's safe that listed her and a Jacob Anthony Black as beneficiaries. There's also a trust set up for this Jacob person. Who are they?" Judging from her reaction, I think she may have all the answers I need.

"I knew that I should I have gone through that office," she says under her breath. "I didn't know that he had done any of that. I never wanted you to know about the Blacks."

"Who are they, Mom?" I ask, pushing her for the information I desire.

"Well, Billie Black was your father's mistress for quite some time. She was probably still his mistress when he died. Of all his paramours, she was the one that he loved... as much as he was capable of loving anyone." She sighed and moved away from me.

"So, this Jacob...."

She turns to look at me. "Jacob Black is your brother."

I suddenly feel the need to sit. I walk away from everyone and sit in the first chair I see. My mother follows me and sits beside me. "I have a brother?"

"Yes, you have a half-brother whom I had hoped that you would never know about. I didn't want you to know that your father had betrayed me in that way." What does she mean by that?

"Mom, I wasn't stupid. I knew that he cheated. I was aware." How could she think that I didn't know about his infidelities? My God, he was rarely home and when he was home he wasn't pleasant. They hadn't shared a bedroom since... hell, I couldn't remember if they had ever shared a bedroom.

"Cheating is one thing; having a child by another woman is another thing altogether," she explains.

"How old is he?" I ask.

"He would be around nineteen by now; maybe twenty. I'm not sure." She leans over with her elbows on her knees and looks at the floor.

"Do they know that Senior has died?" I ask.

She lets out a grunt and says, "Not unless you've contacted them."

"They should know," I say to her. I don't agree with what Senior did, but this woman and this boy obviously meant something to him.

"I don't want to have to explain a Native-American woman and her child at you father's funeral," she says sitting up again and looking me in the eyes.

"Native-American? That makes sense," I say, almost to myself.

"What?" she asks, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Senior had several pictures of a dark-skinned boy in his wallet. In the last picture, the boy looked to be about sixteen or seventeen... maybe eighteen."

"That would be Jacob." She sighs and looks at her hands. "I have no problem letting them know about your father's passing... after the funeral." She looks up into my face. "Let me have this; let me have my dignity."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mom." I don't understand why she thinks her dignity would be compromised.

She looks up at the ceiling and then at me again. "After the funeral."

"Fine," I concede. "But they have to know. Especially Jacob. It isn't his fault. He deserves to have the trust that's been set up for him."

"I know. I'll have the family attorney contact them after the funeral."

"No, I'll contact them." Sending the family attorney to tell them that Senior has died would be cold and just wrong.

"Edward..." she starts to protest.

"I want to meet my brother." And I don't want to be an unfeeling, callous bastard like my father.

She nods and pats my knee before she stands to walk back to the windows. Bella gives up her seat to Cynthia and comes over to sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Well, my father is dead, my bestfriend is fighting for his life, and I just found out that I have a brother. It's been a banner week!" I say with feigned cheerfulness.

"Whoa, back up. You have a brother?"

"Apparently, Senior had a long time mistress and the union produced another son. I found some documents in his safe this morning. Mom just confirmed everything." Bella places a hand on my knee and I cover it with my own.

"So, Elizabeth knew about this other son and never told you?" she asks.

"She didn't want me to know, but since the cat is out of the bag, she's willing to let me contact him... after the funeral."

"She doesn't want to have to explain who he is at the funeral, does she?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. She thinks that if a Native-American woman and her son showed up, she would have to tell everyone who they are. She's probably right. People would question it." Elitist, prejudice people would question it... my father's kind of people. At least that's how I used to think he believed. Now I'm not so sure.

"Edward," Cynthia says, pulling Bella and me out of our bubble, "Emmett's parents are at the airport and Rosalie wants to know if your offer to pick them up still stands. She doesn't want to leave her parents here alone... like she's alone." She rolls her eyes.

"Sure, no problem. I wasn't even aware that her parents were here," I say as I look over and see a blond woman and a balding, gray haired man sitting on either side of Rosalie.

"You seemed a little preoccupied with your conversations," she says as she gestures between my mother and Bella.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in later." I stand and turn to Bella. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Actually, Jared is downstairs and is going to drive you to the airport. Bella should stay here," Cynthia says pointedly.

"O-o-okay," I respond. I lean over and kiss Bella. "I'll be right back." I walk over and introduce myself to Rosalie's parents and then let Rose know that I'm leaving for the airport. She thanks me and Cynthia walks out with me to Jared's waiting car.

"Be safe," she says before I close the door.

By the time Jared and I get back to the hospital with Emmett's parents, Emmett is out of surgery. He's in recovery and is on the vent, but he only needs it for support. He's basically breathing on his own. The doctors repaired his spleen, his liver, his lung, and his leg. His arm has been set and put into a cast. They say that he looks bad, but he's going to pull through. He's young, strong, and in great shape physically. The prognosis is very good.

They finally move him into ICU, where only family will be allowed in to see him. Rosalie tells us to all go home and she'll call us with any news. She hugs each of us, even me, as we leave.

~*~*~*~*~

Two days after the 'accident,' Emmett is completely weaned off the ventilator. The next day he is moved into a private room. The police come to question him, but he can't remember anything after leaving the office to pick up Rosalie for lunch. The doctors say that this is normal and his memory may or may not come back. Rosalie couldn't care less. She's too happy that he's going to live to care if they ever catch the guy... for now. If I know Rosalie, she'll want revenge just as soon as she's positive that Emmett is completely out of the woods.

The day they moved Emmett into the private room is also the day of Senior's funeral. The wake was the night before and the funeral home was filled to capacity with Seattle's legal community. I figure that some were there to make sure he was actually dead. I can't imagine him being that well-liked.

Carlisle and Esme were there and offered their condolences. I accepted begrudgedly. Carlisle asked about Emmett. I told him everything I knew to that point and promised to call him with any updates.

The funeral began at the funeral home and was concluded with a small graveside service. I sat next to my mother beside the casket and held her hand. She 'leaked' some more. Bella even shed a few tears, although she had never met him. I think that if she had known him, her eyes would have stayed dry. There was a small reception afterward at the Broadmoor Country Club. Bella and I left early to go see Emmett.

And now, four days after we buried my father, I'm in the car on the way to the Quileute Reservation in La Push, Washington. There's a guy named Sam following me. Jared is watching the townhouse. That's the new protocol. No one is allowed to go anywhere without an escort.

Mom and I found a telephone number in Senior's things. I called the number and told the woman who answered that Edward Masen, Sr. had passed away and that I had some papers she needed to sign. I lied and told her that I was the lawyer for the estate. At first she balked and insisted that she didn't know Senior. Finally, she admitted that she knew him and agreed to let me come to her home so she could see the papers and maybe sign them.

I pull into the dirt drive of a very small house. It's painted bright red with pale yellow trim. I notice that there is a very old Chevrolet truck in the driveway and an even older Volkswagen Rabbit parked beside the house. I take a deep breath and steel myself to meet my father's mistress and my brother.

I get out of the car and check to see where Sam has parked. He's on the road just before the driveway. I wave to him before I walk to the front door of the house. Before I can knock, the door is opened by an extremely tall young man with a boyish face. I recognize him immediately from his photo; it's Jacob.

"Who are you?" he demands.

"Oh, um, I'm the attorney for the estate of Edward Masen, Sr.," I say as I extend my hand to him.

"No, I want a name. What's your name?" he demands.

I smile. He takes after Senior. "You got me. I'm Edward Masen, Jr." He starts to close the door in my face. "I _do_ have some papers for you and your mother to sign. You _are_ Jacob, are you not?"

He stops and opens the door. "What kind of papers?"

"Well, if you would allow me to speak with your mother, I can go over everything with both of you. I'd like to meet you both." I smile, hoping to earn a small amount of trust.

"What if we don't want to meet you?" he inquires, as he glares down at me.

I pause to consider this question. It's a good question. "You're right, I'm being selfish. I assumed that you would want to know me as much as I want to know you. I guess I was wrong." I hold the envelope out to him. "The paperwork in this envelope is for a life insurance policy of which your mother is the beneficiary. Also, there is an irrevocable trust set up for you. I advise that you have an attorney go over the details with you. I'm sorry I bothered you." I turn to leave.

"Wait," Jacob calls to me. "Are you a lawyer?" I nod. "So you can explain this to me and Momma?" I nod again. He opens the door wide and waves me inside. I cross the threshold into a small living room dominated by a large television. Standing in the door of the hallway is a tall Native-American woman. She's obviously been crying, weeping actually; nothing at all like the 'leaking' that was coming from my mother's eyes.

"Ms Black?" She nods. "I'm Edward Masen, Jr.," I say as I reach out to shake her hand. Her eyes grow wide and she looks down at my hand. Her eyes travel back to my face. I drop my hand.

"You don't look like him," she says.

I've heard this same comment from different people my entire life. "No, ma'am, I look like my mother."

"Jacob favors him," she says with obvious pride.

I turn to look at my brother. "Yes, ma'am, he does; very much."

"Is he really gone? I just saw him two weeks ago. How can he be gone?" she asks.

"It was a heart attack. He died in his sleep," I reply and look at the floor. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel embarrassed.

"When's the funeral?" Jacob asks.

"It was four days ago," I answer, looking up to see the shock register on his face.

"What? Why weren't we contacted? We would have been there. Why didn't you let us know?" He's obviously upset and angry.

I look between the two of them and decide that it's best to not let them know that my mother didn't want the embarrassment of her husband's mistress being at the funeral. "I didn't know about you. I found this paperwork the day I called you, Ms Black. My mother explained everything to me. She wanted to send the family attorney to see you, but I insisted on coming myself. I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet Jacob."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Jacob asks.

"I wanted to meet my brother," I say simply. It's the truth.

"I'm not your brother. I'm Eddy's other kid," he counters.

"So, you called him 'Eddy?'" I ask.

"No, I called him 'Dad.' What did you call him?" he sneers.

I look at the floor. "I called him 'Senior.' We weren't that close."

"Well, we were," he says, glaring down at me.

"Yeah, I kind of assumed that. He had photos of you in his wallet." But none of me. "I really would like to get to know you both, but I'll understand if you don't feel the same."

"Let's see that paperwork first, then we can talk about getting to know each other." Jacob hands me back the envelope and motions for me to sit on the couch. Ms Black sits next to me and Jacob sits in the adjacent recliner. I take out the papers and spread them out on the coffee table.

"Okay, so this is a life insurance policy valued at three million dollars...."

"Say that again," Jacob says.

"Senior basically left your mother three million dollars," I tell him and wait for his reaction. His mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide.

Ms Black's right hand flies to her chest and she gasps. "You're kidding me!" she exclaims.

"No, ma'am, you're the beneficiary. I've already contacted the insurance company. They're mailing you the paperwork that needs to be filled out and sent back to them so that they can send you the money. I have four copies of the death certificate here for you. You'll need to send one with the paperwork from the insurance company." I hand her the policy and the death certificates.

"So, we have three million dollars?" Jacob asks.

"No, your mother has three million dollars; you have a little bit more than that," I reply as I take the trust documents and turn them toward him on the table.

"What do you mean? How much more?" His brow furrows with confusion.

"Senior set up a trust for you. At the age of twenty-one you will start to receive ten thousand dollars per month. Four years later, when you turn twenty-five, you can opt to cash out the rest of the trust or you can let it continue to grow and receive twenty thousand per month. It would be your choice. How old are you now?" I ask more because I want to know for myself. Mom wasn't quite sure of his exact age.

"I'm twenty," Jacob says with a socked expression. "I'll be twenty-one in nine months."

He's almost exactly fourteen years younger than me. "Well, in nine months you'll begin receiving a check in the mail from the trust or you can have the money deposited directly into a bank account... again, your choice."

"How much is the trust altogether?" he asks.

"Right now it has a little over five million in it. Senior opened it for you nineteen years ago and made regular contributions until he died. You can opt to put some of the money back in each month for growth or you can keep it all. It's your money."

Jacob looks at his mother and then back at me. "What did he leave you?"

"So far, nothing," I reply. "The will hasn't been opened and read yet. My mother has a similar life insurance policy and I received my trust thirteen years ago. I don't expect to receive anything else in the will."

We go over a few more details about the insurance policy and Jacob's trust. Ms Black invites me to stay for dinner. I accept and tell her that I need to make a phone call, but when I take out my cell I have no service. I excuse myself to walk outside to try to find somewhere that I have service. After walking around their yard for ten minutes I walk up the drive to where Sam is patiently waiting for me.

"Hi, Sam. Do you have any cell phone service?" He looks at his phone and shakes his head no. "The Blacks want me to stay for dinner. Why don't you go into town and grab a bite. I'm sure I'll be okay here."

"I can't do that, Mr. Masen. I can't leave my post and you are currently my post. I'm not that hungry; I can wait," he says with a shrug.

"In that case, come eat with us. I'm sure that Ms Black won't mind." I'll have to try to explain why I have a bodyguard, but I don't think an extra guest will be an issue.

"I appreciate that, but I really need to stay out here. Seriously, I'm fine. Go eat." He shoos me away with a wave of his hand.

"We'll stop on the way home and get you something," I tell him.

"Good enough," he says with a smile.

I walk back to the house and ask to use their telephone. I need to call Bella and let her know that I'm staying for dinner so she won't worry. I place a collect call to Bella. She's happy that I'm getting to know my brother, but tells me that I need to call Eleazar as soon as I get cell service again. "Did he say what it was about?" I ask her. She tells me no, but that he said to call as soon as I could. I tell her that I love her and hang-up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jacob asks.

"That was my fiancé, Bella." God, I love calling her that!

"So you're getting hitched? When?" he asks, smiling a genuine smile at me for the first time.

"We haven't set a date yet. We've only been engaged a couple of weeks. We're having an engagement party though. You should come."

He looks at me, stunned, "Okay. Just let me know when."

We sit down to a wonderful meal prepared by Ms Black. After calling her that a number of times, she finally tells me to call her Billie. I discover that my brother is an excellent mechanic. He started rebuilding the Rabbit outside when he was fourteen... with Senior's help. He works at A-1 Automotive Repair in town. He also takes classes at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. He studies Automotive Technology and Business Administration. He wants to own a garage and body shop someday. Senior had been paying his tuition, books, and fees. Knowing this I ask a question that had been nagging me since I saw their house and the furnishing on the inside.

"Billie, I know this may be stepping over a line, but I have to know why you never asked my father for money." Senior had more than enough to provide better for them.

"I didn't want that from Eddy," she says. "I loved him for who he was, not for his money. When I met him I didn't even know he had any money. I was working at the truck-stop at the exit to the reservation. He had stopped in to buy gas and the pump didn't print his receipt. He came in steaming mad about it. I thought he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I flirted with him while I printed the duplicate receipt and he calmed down. Two days later he came back in and bought a candy bar. We talked again and this time he asked for my telephone number." She wipes a tear from her cheek.

"I promise, Edward, I didn't know he was married at the time. He didn't wear a wedding band when we were together. We had been seeing each other for a year when I became pregnant with Jacob. That's when I found out he was married. I tried to end it with him, but I was in love and just couldn't stand to be away from him. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Then Jacob was born and he looked so much like Eddy and Eddy doted on him so much. He was here every weekend."

I smile and shake my head as I remember Mom telling me that Senior had a big case that he was working on when he was gone every weekend. He was always working on something big. I eventually quit missing him at all. "You never wanted child support of any kind?"

"I didn't need it," she says. "When the tribe shunned me for having a half-breed child, Eddy bought us this house. He paid all the utilities; he bought us food; he paid for clothes for Jacob; he supported us completely. I haven't worked in nineteen years. He took care of us."

"He was a great father," Jacob says, "even if he couldn't be here all the time. He taught me to hit a baseball and to throw a football. He came to most of my Little League games when I was a kid. He helped me rebuild the Rabbit. He bought all the parts I needed and got books so we could both learn what to do.

"Even when I got older, he would come here and spend every other weekend with us. He took us to dinner and we'd go fishing. This would have been our weekend together and I already miss him."

I stare at them both in stunned silence. The man they're describing bears no resemblance to the man I remember. My father never went to a single one of my tennis matches in high school. He never played catch with me. He never took me fishing. He never helped me build anything, much less a car. I look down at the table and wonder why I wasn't worthy of such attention.

When I look up I notice that they're both looking at me strangely. "Do you need anything now, Billie? Are there utilities to pay or any bills that need to be taken care of?" I ask. "The insurance company may take a while to send you a check."

"Oh, no, Edward, it's all handled by an accountant. Eddy set it all up. The bills go directly to him," she says.

"And I can buy my own clothes now," Jacob says with a laugh in his voice.

"What about groceries; do you need anything?"

"Really, Edward," she says as she reaches across the table to pat my hand, "we don't need anything. The same accountant puts two hundred dollars a week into an account for me. I have some money saved up."

"And I can buy groceries if we need them," Jacob says. "We don't need you to buy us anything. We're okay. We're going to be better than okay once I turn twenty-one and Momma gets her insurance money."

"This is true," I say, smiling. "Let's go ahead and sign the papers to have the trust turned over to you, Billie, until Jacob comes of age."

We go back to the couch and coffee table to sign all the paperwork. I give Billie the number of the financial planning company that is managing the trust and suggest that she and Jacob schedule a meeting with them to discuss the investments. I also tell her that it might be a good idea to let them manage her insurance money. She nods and takes the information.

As I'm getting ready to leave I look around the house for the first time. The furnishings are old and sparse, but they have a very nice entertainment center with a flat screen television that almost dominates the room.

Jacob sees me staring at it and says, "Dad bought it for us. He bought the surround sound system and the blu-ray player too." He places a hand on my shoulder. "He really did take care of us."

I nod and then turn to shake Billie's hand. She pulls me into a hug and thanks me. Jacob walks me out the door.

"Sorry I was kind of rude when you got here. I didn't know what to expect and I'm just naturally suspicious, I guess." He runs a hand through his hair; much like I tend to do when I'm nervous. This makes me smile. "What?" he asks.

"I do that too when I'm nervous. It must be inherited." It may be the only trait I got from Senior.

"Must be," he laughs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I say with a shrug.

"You seemed shocked that Dad spent time with me. Didn't he spend as much, if not more, time with you? You had him all week, after all." He cocks his head to the side and waits for my reply.

I take a moment to think of how to answer him. "Well, he worked a lot." This isn't a lie. "I don't think that I was what he wanted me to be," I say as I struggle to explain our relationship without harming the memories that Jacob has of his father. "We just weren't that close."

"Oh," Jacob says as he pushes a stone across the porch floor with his foot.

"It's okay," I say to him. "I'm glad that you have the memories that you have of him. I'm glad that he was a good father to you."

He looks up and smiles. He really is the spitting image of Senior. "I'm glad I have a brother. I didn't think that I would be at first, but I like you. Momma's family doesn't have much to do with us. It's nice to know that I have family somewhere that likes me and wants to know me. Thank you, Edward." He suddenly leans forward and hugs me. When he releases me he says, "Don't forget to let me know when that engagement party is, okay?"

"I'll have Cynthia add you to the guest list," I tell him before walking to my car. I wave to him as I pull out of their driveway and start for home.

When we get to the interstate I take out my phone and call Bella to let her know that I'm on my way. "Hello, love, I'm heading in. Is there anything you need me to pick up on the way home?"

"No, I don't need anything. Have you called Eleazar yet?" she asks.

"Not yet; I called you first. What's up?" What could be so important?

"I don't know, but he's called here three times. He said that he's left you two messages on your cell phone. I think it may be important. You really need to call him," she pushes with that tone of insistence in her voice.

"Okay, I'll call him now and call you back. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful," she says. We've all started ending our calls with that phrase.

I disconnect the call and glance down at my phone. Yep, two messages. I debate listening to them, but decide to just call and find out what's going on. I scroll through my contacts and hit send on the phone. Eleazar answers on the second ring, "Eleazar Vasquez."

"Hey, it's Edward. What's up?"

"I've been trying to call you all day. Did you listen to any of my messages?" he asks.

"No, I thought it would be best to just call you instead of wasting time. What's going on?"

"We lost Emily in Redding," he says flatly.

"Define 'lost'." Is she missing? Is she dead? 'Lost' has a lot of meanings.

"She's pulled out. She doesn't want to go through with it anymore," he explains.

"Why? What happened?" I ask unable to hide my distress.

"She received a threatening letter last week, which she gave to the prosecutor in Shasta County. That's not what got to her. Her seventeen year old brother had his car vandalized. Someone took a tire iron to all the windows and the lights and spray painted you're next on the hood," he tells me, obviously disturbed by the veiled threat.

"How do we know that it was a tire iron?" It could have been any type of blunt object.

"The jerk threw it and the can of paint into the backseat before he waved to the camera in the parking lot and walked away," he explains.

The cocky asshole committed and error in judgment; score one for us. "So, we have the perpetrator on camera? That's great. The police can find him and arrest him."

"They could if they could see his face. He... or she... had on one of those half-mask things that bikers wear, sunglasses, and a hoodie, with the hood up. The most we can tell from the black and white camera footage is that he wasn't African American; Caucasian, Latino, and Asian are all a possibility."

Damn! "What about fingerprints?"

"He wore gloves and the tire iron and paint can were wiped clean."

Double damn! "Can they determine where the paint was purchased?"

"The label was removed and the spray nozzle was broken off. Their sending it to a lab to see if they can identify the brand, but most companies that make spray paint make their brand and several generic brands. The labeling is changed, but it's essentially the same paint."

"So they have nothing," I say with disappointment dripping form every word.

"They have nothing and we have a witness too scared for the safety of herself and her family to testify." I hear him sigh through the phone.

"Do they have any protection right now?"

"The police have them under twenty-four hour surveillance. We can still get him with the remaining four and Bella," he says. I don't know if he's trying to reassure me or himself.

"But what if they get to the others?" I ask.

After a long pause, he says, "Pray that they don't."


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – It Begins

"So?" Bella asks as I walk through the door. I toss my keys on the bar and let out a sigh. She stands from her seat on the couch and walks over to me. "Good? Bad? Ugly?"

"He's a nice kid. I want to be jealous of him, but I really liked him," I say as I take off my suit jacket and hang it on the back of one of the bar chairs.

"Why would you be jealous of him?" she asks, looking perplexed.

I smile and take her hand. I walk over to the couch and we sit. "Senior loved him. He really loved him. I didn't think that he was even capable of that emotion, but apparently he was. He loved Jacob and he loved Billie. It was weird hearing about how great of a father he was when he was always such a bastard to me and Mom." I shake my head and look down at Bella's hand in mine. "Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Oh, baby, I don't think that was it. I think that maybe he just had some issues. Maybe he was unhappy with the way _his_ life had turned out. I don't think that you should think that it was you. You're a wonderful person, Edward."

I smile as I look up to see tears in Bella's eyes. "Don't cry," I tell her. "I'm okay. It's stings a little, but I'm a big boy; I'll get over it. Plus, now I have a brother. I always wanted a sibling. Jacob really is a nice guy. He looks a lot like Senior... just with dark skin and darker hair. He wants to own an automotive repair shop. He goes to the community college in Port Angeles for business. The money will help him to accomplish his dreams. I'm happy about that."

"What about his mother?" she asks. "How did that go?"

"I like her too," I say with a chuckle. "I should be really angry and a part of me is, but she's kind of a victim too. She didn't know that Senior was married until after she found out that she was pregnant. Her family basically disowned her. He took care of them and they both loved him more than anything in the world. I'm telling you... it was weird."

"Are you going to see them again soon?"

"I invited Jacob to the engagement party. Is that alright?" I ask. Bella nods her head and smiles. "I didn't ask Billie, though. I didn't think that my mom would appreciate that."

"Probably not," she says with a laugh. "Were they okay with missing the funeral?"

"Um... not really. I kind of lied to them a bit and told them that I didn't know about them until after the funeral. I didn't want to tell them that my mother didn't want them there. It sounded too petty. I suspect that they will pay their respects at the gravesite soon."

"That's good. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, Billie cooked. It was really good. If the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, I can understand why Senior fell for Billie. I don't think Mom has ever cooked a meal in her life. She has Leah for that," I say smiling at the thought of my mom frying chicken. It would never happen.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bella asks.

I pull her to me and hug her tight. "I want to sit here on this couch and hold you for the next several lifetimes."

I feel her snuggle in closer to me. As we sit here in each other's arms, I still can't help but think about how Senior always treated me. He pushed me into everything that I did, whether I wanted to go that direction or not. It didn't matter to him. I had to be the best, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing I ever did made him proud of me. It was like he resented me for something that he perceived I had done. I spent a large chunk of my life trying to please a man that couldn't be pleased. At least that's what I thought before.

He didn't push Jacob. He let Jacob develop his own interests. He encouraged and supported Jacob. Why? Why was he different? Why was I different? How could one person act so drastically different to his sons? What don't I know? What can I not see? So many questions and the answers are buried with the enigma that was Edward, Sr.

With the Cavanaugh trial only weeks away, Team Justice for Bella has gone into overdrive. Alice gave us our name and we have embraced it. We are all committed to getting justice for Bella as well as all of James Cavanaugh's victims. To that end, we have been prepping witnesses for the last few weeks. The results have been... not exactly as we expected.

With Emmett still recuperating from the accident, the job of asking the questions that I prepared fell on Rosalie... at first. I must admit that she gave it a valiant effort, but she is too sympathetic to the victims. She pulled her punches and would rephrase the questions sometimes in what I believe was an attempt to lessen the blow. It wasn't helpful, so I called Carlisle. He had previously expressed a desire to help; I told him that this would be the way. Ask the questions that I prepared as if he were Aro Anatas. Step into the sadistic bastard's shoes and help us show the victims what they could be facing on the stand. He stepped up to the plate and knocked it out of the park.

Bella did well, but she had been through something similar already. The other victims were a different story. I felt bad for the victim from Santa Rosa, California. Bree Tanner was only eighteen when she was attacked as she walked from the restaurant where she was working to her car one night last year. Carlisle started with the soft pitches, but quickly moved to the fast balls. Bree had a complete melt down. She started crying and then screaming. She became so hysterical that her father had to restrain her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Eleazar got the call the next day that she was out. She wasn't mentally or emotionally ready to go to trial. Her family talked her into checking herself into a psychiatric facility. She needed help... she wasn't coping well.

The other witnesses had similar, if not as drastic, reactions as Bree. They all cried, but that's to be expected. Sue from Medford, Oregon lashed out and called Carlisle names that even I hadn't heard before. It would have been funny, had the situation not been what it is. Maggie, the victim from Chico, California, cried, but held her tongue until Carlisle finished the questions. When she had confirmed that he was finished, she said that any man that would ask those questions of a rape victim is a, and I quote, 'sick motherfucker.' I don't disagree.

The victim from Sisters, Oregon, Charlotte, was the shocker of the bunch. She cried a little, but not much. She held her head high and answered each question precisely. She didn't get overly emotional and she didn't elaborate when it wasn't necessary. It seemed to me that Carlisle never rattled her. She stayed steady and hit everything he threw at her. It was hard to tell who the better witness was... Charlotte or Bella.

I stopped her after she left our makeshift stand. "Charlotte, you were great up there. How did you do it? I mean, Carlisle asked you some things that were really personal and he insinuated some less than flattering things about you. How did you stay so calm?"

Her mouth turned up in a small, sweet smile. "I know who I am. I know about my past. I don't regret anything that I may have done because I can't change it. I also know that what happened to me was wrong. I didn't ask for it. I didn't have it coming to me because of my past. I didn't do anything to cause it. I have nothing to be ashamed of, but the man that did this to me does. He has to pay for this... for all of this. If putting him in prison for a very long time means that I have to be called a whore by his attorney, then so be it. It won't be the first or last time that someone calls me a name that I don't like. His words can't hurt me any more than I've already been hurt. I can do this, if it means that my attacker never does this to anyone ever again." She turned to leave and stopped. She turned to face me again and asked with a glint in her eye, "Is it wrong that I want him to be raped in prison? Is it wrong that I want him to know how it feels?"

"No," I told her. "I don't think that you're alone in that wish." She nodded and smiled a wide smile before she turned and walked out the door.

I'm sitting in the bed watching Bella sleep. I know that it's creepy and that I should stop, but she looks so at peace. She's beautiful. After all that she's been through... after all that I put her through... she still looks so peaceful when she sleeps. She hasn't had a nightmare in months. I'm thankful for that. It tore me apart watching her cry out in terror. I felt so helpless. All I could do was hold her until she was calm enough to lie down again. Remembering those nights makes me hate James Cavanaugh even more.

She moans softly and rolls toward me. Her hand lands gently on my lap. I reach out to stroke her hair. I love her so much. The next couple of weeks are going to be really difficult for her and I dread it. I hate seeing her in pain. I hate most the fact that I can't be on the stand with her. I'll be relegated to the spectator's gallery. I'd prefer to be sitting beside Bella; holding her hand.

The trial starts tomorrow. I know that we're ready; I know that we're right. None of that matters. It all rests on the decision of twelve strangers. Twelve people who don't know the wonderful person lying in bed with me. Twelve people who don't know how brave Bella and the others are to even be doing this. Twelve people who may look at James, with his expensive suits and all his family power and money, and will believe Aro's theories. Twelve people.

I can't sleep. I'm too wound up and nervous. I didn't have this much anxiety when I was defending people. I continue to sit here, stroking Bella's hair, as I watch the sunrise through our bedroom window. I look at the clock. The alarm will go off in three hours and the beginning of the end of this ordeal will be upon us. I carefully remove myself from our bed and go downstairs. I turn on the light in the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I go to my office and start flipping through the countless pages of discovery and evidence.

We're ready, but it doesn't hurt to go through all of it again. I start with Maggie Stevens from Chico, California. James grabbed her as she was going to her car after a night of partying with her friends. Her raped her from behind, just like Bella, and then hit her with something on the back of the head; knocking her unconscious. The only evidence we have linking James to her is a single pubic hair. As far as we can tell, he wore a condom. He was learning or his cousin warned him. Either way, he didn't count on leaving a hair behind or on the hospital being that meticulous. The DNA was a clear positive.

I can hear Aro's theory now; the condom proves that it was consensual. No one would have time to put on a prophylactic in the middle of an attack. It's absurd. She was out partying with friends. She and James had sex. When he left her she was fine. She must have fallen later. She was drunk after all. He'll question her sexual history. He'll bring up things that she wouldn't want publicly known. He'll try to discredit her and humiliate her. I can only hope that we have prepared her for the worst and that she has the strength to make it through.

Next, I look at Susan Moore from Medford, Oregon. Sue was leaving the bar where she worked as a "hostess" when she was pushed from behind into the alley. She was forced behind the dumpster and also attacked from behind. He pulled her hair so hard that he pulled a chunk of it out. The police found it in the dumpster. Sue fought and this enraged him. He punched her in the face and dazed her enough that she couldn't get a clear look at him. He wore a condom this time too. We have no DNA evidence at all with Sue; just an identical MO. He stabbed her in the side, just like Bella, and left her to die in the alley. But Sue was a fighter, just like Bella, and she survived too.

I have no idea what Aro will come up with for this one. The only possible thing I can think of is that without DNA there is no clear evidence that James even had sex with her... consensual or otherwise. He may try to have this incident thrown out for lack of conclusive evidence. It's a strong possibility that the judge may grant this motion. It's a risk that we're willing to take. If we can get her to the stand and have the jury hear her before Aro makes this motion, then we can at least plant the seed in their minds.

I flip to the section on Charlotte Mann from Sisters, Oregon. Oh, Charlotte, the strong one. Talk about overcoming a lot! Charlotte is a recovering alcoholic, which is something that I'm sure Aro will bring up. That she hasn't fallen off the wagon in all of this is a testament to her strength. Charlotte was having dinner with her sponsor. She walked out to get a jacket from her car, because the restaurant was a little chilly that night. She had to walk around the side of the building. The area wasn't well-lit. James grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows. He clamped a hand over her mouth and forced her into the area behind the restaurant. He made her drop her pants as he held her by the neck. He kept tightening his grip to the point that she almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

He raped her from behind, just like the others. No condom this time and he finished, so we have a positive DNA profile. He also made another fatal mistake. Charlotte saw him. After he finished, he pushed her to the ground. Charlotte was smart enough and coherent enough to lie still and pretend that she was unconscious. She heard him zip up his pants and then he walked past her as if nothing had happened. Charlotte looked up and saw a man of average height, about five feet ten inches, with broad, muscular shoulders and blond hair that curled down to touch the collar of his shirt. He also called himself "the Beast" again and Charlotte was able to identify his voice in a line-up.

Aro will definitely bring up Charlotte's past. She wasn't the most virtuous person when she was drinking. She was hard partier. She's been sober for five years, but it doesn't erase her past. Aro will use everything that he's managed to dig up about her to discredit her. Of all the victims, I think that Charlotte has the potential to knock Aro off his high-horse. I think that she has the determination, more so than Sue or Maggie, to get through the difficult questions. Bella and Charlotte are our aces.

I'm going through the list of prosecution witnesses when Bella appears at the door of my office. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Hey," I say as I turn and motion for her to come in. I pull her into my lap. "Everything is fine. I couldn't sleep so I came down to go over everything again. You know how I am."

"What are you hoping to find? You've been through it all a thousand times. I think we're ready. I'm ready for this to all be over and for the asshole to be in prison where he belongs. Why are you worried? Is there something you aren't telling me?" She looks down at me with that stern look that I know means I had better not lie to her.

"I don't know what I'm looking for actually. It just makes me feel better to go over it all again and again. I was going through the list of witnesses. Eleazar is still planning on calling Mike to testify. Are you sure that you're okay with that?" I ask as I look into her eyes. I see sadness flash briefly in them.

"It's fine. We had a good relationship and didn't really part on bad terms. It was a difficult time for all of us. I wasn't coping well and he didn't know what to do. I don't blame him for giving up. He hurt me, but I understood at the time. I understand it now. He stayed a lot longer than most men would, I guess." She looks down at her hands that are resting in her lap.

I take her chin in my hand and turn her face toward mine. "I would never have left you, Bella. I won't leave you now. I know that I messed up before. It will never happen again. I'll tell you everyday for the rest of our lives if that's what it takes. I'm in this for the long-haul. I'll never leave you again."

She nods and says, "I know." She takes a breath and stands. "Are you hungry? I can make eggs."

I tried to talk Bella out of going to the courthouse today. Yes, the trial is beginning, but they will have to seat the jury first. Voir dire could take all day; maybe even two days. But she was adamant that she should be here for the whole thing. "What else do we have to do today, Edward? Work?" she asks sarcastically and rolls her eyes. She has a point.

Bella isn't allowed in the courtroom until after closing arguments. I don't want to leave her out in the hallway by herself, so I asked Cynthia to come with us today. We alternate going in to see what's happening and staying with Bella in the hall.

Cynthia comes out with the final announcement. "We have a jury. Eight women and four men with four alternates; two women and two men."

"Is that a good number? I don't understand," Bella says as she looks at me for clarification.

"More women is a good thing," Cynthia explains. "They'll be more sympathetic to the victims."

"Or, they could be charmed by James. It's not a good thing or a bad thing, Bella. It is what it is," I say giving Cynthia a stern look. We shouldn't give Bella false optimism. She doesn't need conjecture and theory right now.

Cynthia frowns at me as the doors of the courtroom open and Eleazar walks out followed by the rest of the prosecution team. "Bella," he says as he sees us, "you didn't have to come today. We're just doing voir dire. We won't even get to opening statements today. I hate that you came all this way for nothing."

"I tried to tell her that, but she insists on being here for the whole thing." I pull Bella to my side. "I try to not argue too much with her. I'm a 'yes, dear' kind of guy."

Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Eleazar laughs and says, "Come out with us for an early dinner. We're going over the jury cards again. We could use your perspective."

We turn to follow the prosecution team to the elevators and run right into Aro Anastas. "Bella," he says as he walks toward her; his hand raised obviously to take hers. "It is so very good to see you again." He reaches for her hand so I take it in my own. "You look well," he says and cuts his eyes to glare at me.

"Um, yes... you too," Bella mumbles as she inches closer to my side. I look over to see Cynthia glaring at Aro and stepping closer to Bella. I feel Bella pull on my hand. She wants to leave.

"Mr. Anastas, you don't remember me, do you?" Cynthia asks as she steps slightly in front of Bella. "I'm Cynthia Williams. I worked for Parker, Finch, and Stone several years ago. I believe you had a _matter_ that they handled for you. How are you doing with that? Heard any more from you-know-who?"

We watch as Aro's head turns toward Cynthia. The recognition registers on his face and, dare I say, a look of horror crosses his usual icy façade. "Ah, yes, Ms Williams; I remember. Everything is... fine with... _that_. I've heard from no one on the _matter_. Thank you for inquiring." He turns back to me and nods. "Edward." He turns on his heels and walks quickly down the hall; around a corner and out of sight.

I look over at Cynthia and see a wicked smile on her face. "What was that all about?"

"I can't tell you, but if I could, you would laugh your ass off. Let's go eat." She starts toward the elevators.

"You know that I'm going on-line and finding out what you have on him," I say as I follow her down the hall.

"That's fine; I can't get in trouble for that. Research away. You'll get a kick out of what you find."

I can't sleep again tonight. This insomnia is going to be the death of me. I'm lying here next to Bella. She's tossing and turning; she's having trouble sleeping tonight too. We shouldn't have reviewed the jury cards in front of her. It made her nervous. _We_ made her nervous. I feel bad about that. The switch flipped in my brain and I went into lawyer-mode. I almost forgot that she was there.

We discussed too much strategy and too many possibilities. We threw out too many scenarios. We talked too much about the other victims and how Aro might approach them. It was all too much.

I look over at her and sigh. She'll most likely have a nightmare tonight and it's my fault. I can't sleep for anticipating her needing me for comfort. I roll over on my side and gently touch her cheek. Her lips part and a sound emanates from her lips.

"Alright, Edward," she says... I think. I can't be sure. The words were slurred and barely above a whisper, but that's what I heard.

"What's 'alright,' love?" I ask.

"Hmm... me. Alright... loves me... Edward."

I don't know what she's dreaming, but her words make me smile. "That's right, love. You're going to be alright. I love you and I'm here." She smiles and snuggles closer to me.

"Can't... hurt... me," she mumbles. I pull her closer. "Edward... saves... me."

I kiss the top of her head and hold her tightly to me. Whoever or whatever she is confronting in her dream, she's winning because she knows that I love her. She knows that I'll protect her.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I jump when I hear the alarm clock sound. I'm still holding Bella in a tight embrace. She moans when the alarm goes off and wiggles in my arms. I reach over and slap the alarm to turn it off.

"Good morning," I say to my yawning fiancée. "Did you sleep well?" I ask, knowing that she was dreaming about something at least half the night.

"Kind of. I don't know. I had weird dreams," she says as she stands and goes to the bathroom.

I follow her. "About what?"

"They're stupid, really," she says as she splashes water on her face.

"I still want to know," I press.

She towels off her face and turns to me. She leans back on the counter and sighs. "I was dreaming about that creepy attorney at the courthouse... Aro. He was telling that I was dirty and not good enough for anyone. He was trying to get to me. He almost did, but then I heard you in my dream. You said that you love me and that you were there. I turned and you were standing behind me. I told the creepy guy that he couldn't hurt me because you would save me." She looks up at me finally. "See... I told you it was stupid. It's just the stress catching up to me." She waves her hand in the air as if to dismiss the whole thing.  
"It's not stupid," I say as I enter the bathroom and take her in my arms. "Was that the only dream?"

"No, but it's the only one that I can remember. The rest are all fuzzy. I remember dreaming that I was really hot once," she says.

I chuckle to myself. "Yeah, that would probably be me holding on to you all night. I can't seem to get close enough to you lately." I hug her even tighter to my chest.

"I can't breathe," she sputters as she pulls back from me.

"You know that we don't have to go today either. They'll do opening statements and Eleazar is starting with Maggie. He won't need us until probably Friday." Actually, he needs me every day, but I'm not leaving Bella's side for one second until this whole thing is finished.

She calls my bluff. "Don't feed me that line, Masen," she says as she points a finger at me. "I know that he needs you every day. You're just trying to shield me from something that is going to hit me regardless. I want to be there for everyone else. I'm not in this alone anymore. We need to support each other. I need to be there for Maggie. We're going." She turns back to the mirror and starts to brush her hair.

I know better than to try to argue with her. "Fine. Do you want a bowl of cereal or just coffee?"

We get to the courthouse a little early this morning. Rosalie is standing outside the courtroom talking with Maggie and her family. Maggie's boyfriend has his arm draped over her shoulders and her father is holding her hand. Maggie sees us over Rosalie's shoulder and waves to Bella. Bella walks quickly over to the group. She hugs Maggie and says, "How are you holding up?"

I can see the tears brimming in Maggie's eyes and my heart hurts for her. She takes a deep breath and says. "I'm okay. I'm scared and I'm nervous, but I'm okay." She takes Bella's hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'm glad you're here."

"We have to stand together, Maggie. It's us against him. Just remember that we're right. What he did... to us... it's not okay. It's a crime and he has to pay for it. I'll be here all day to support you. We can do this together."

"I told her the same thing," Rosalie says taking each one of them by the hand. "We're in this fight together. We're our own support system. We won't let anything hurt any one of us anymore."

"We take care of each other," Maggie says firmly. All three nod their heads in determination to win this fight.

I look up at Maggie's father. He's biting his lip to keep the tears from streaming down his face. He takes Maggie by the shoulders and turns her around so that he can hug her. "I'm proud of you," he says.

"Hey, Rose, how's Emmett?" I ask. "I meant to call last night, but we got in late."

"He's doing alright. Recovery is going too slowly for Mr. Athletic. He thinks that he should be able to just rebound from all his injuries and get back in the gym as if nothing has happened." She shakes her head. "He refuses to believe the doctors when they tell him that it could be anywhere from six months to a year before he's one hundred percent again. A torn liver and a ruptured spleen are no joke."

"How's the physical therapy for the leg going?" I ask. I'm almost afraid to hear her answer.

"That's going really well actually. You know how he loves to workout. He does the therapy exercises all the time. I think he looks forward to the pain that the therapist inflicts. They told him that he would always have a slight limp and he's determined to prove them wrong." She turns to Maggie and her family to explain. "My husband was hit by a car a little over a month ago. He's still recovering from it."

"Is that why we were put under police protection? Was the accident related to our cases?" Maggie asks.

Rosalie and I look at each other. "We don't have any proof," I explain, "but we suspect that it did. And yes, that's why you were all put under police protection."

"Was anyone one else hurt?" Mr. Stevens asks taking a step closer to Maggie.

I look at Rosalie again and debate internally just how much the Stevens family needs to know. "Well, I was forced off the road and crashed my car into a tree just outside Port Angles several months ago. I spent the night in the hospital, but it was just for observation. I was fine."

"We think that the Cavanaughs went after the attorneys. We believe that I was the target; not my husband. The police protection was just a precaution," Rosalie explains.

"These people are real bastards, aren't they?" Mr. Stevens asks.

"Yes," Rosalie answers as the courtroom doors open. Eleazar motions for me and Rosalie to come inside.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" I ask Bella.

"I'm not by myself. I'll be here with Maggie and Cynthia will be here soon, right?"

"She should be. I'll find out what's happened and be right back."

"Take your time. We're fine. Right, Maggie?" The younger girl nods and takes her boyfriend's hand. "Go... it's okay."

I walk into the courtroom and see that they are obviously in a recess. People are milling around and talking. The judge isn't on the bench. I can tell by the expression on Eleazar's face that something is wrong. "What's up?" I ask.

"I think we're about to lose Susan Moore. Aro didn't wait to file the motion to dismiss that count for lack of conclusive evidence. He brought it up right after we had finished our opening statements... in front of the jury. The judge had to ask that the jury be taken back to the jury room. He's in chambers making his decision now." He sighs and rubs his forehead.

"We knew that this was a possibility," Rosalie says. "I know that it isn't how we wanted it and that it would be better to have four, but we can do this with three." She puts a hand on Eleazar's shoulder. "I know you want vindication for Sue, but I think she'll be happy he's behind bars even if she doesn't testify."

"She'll be disappointed," he mutters.

"I'll talk to her about it. I think she'll understand," Rosalie reassures him. "We can do it with three." I cut my eyes to Eleazar. "What?" Rosalie asks.

I let out a breath and shake my head. "At best, we'll only get two. So far, Aro has made every move just as I anticipated. He will insinuate that the sex with Maggie was consensual. There's just enough reasonable doubt there for James to be acquitted on that count. In reality, we'll only get Bella and Charlotte."

"It's still enough," Rosalie says with determination.


	43. Chapter 42

_A/N: _

_This was an extremely difficult chapter to write. It took a lot of time. I can only anticipate that it will get worse with Bella and the others. Please bear with me. I will try to work quickly, but I can't promise anything. This is an extremely long chapter for me. I almost split it into two chapters and left you guys with a cliffhanger, but I decided that I should just press on._

_I will warn you all that Maggie's testimony is in this chapter as well as that of her father and one of her friends. If you want to skip it, I'll understand. I tried to be gentle, but it is what it is. There is one moment of comic relief, but the rest of the chapter is difficult._

Chapter 42 - Maggie

My phone is vibrating in my pocket as I leave the courtroom to give the latest news to Bella and the others. I see Cynthia's name on the caller ID. "Where are you?" I ask.

"I'll explain everything when I get there. I just wanted to let you know that I _am_ on my way," she answers, obviously upset.

"What's going on?" I push.

"Suffice it to say it's been a bad morning. We'll be there in a few and I'll explain everything then." She disconnects the call before I can press her for more information.

I look up to see Bella looking at me with a confused expression. I walk over to her and say, "That was Cynt. She's on her way; something has happened. She wouldn't tell me over the phone, but I could tell that something was wrong."

"Are you alright?" Bella asks, touching my arm.

"I'm fine; just worried about Cynthia. It takes a lot to rattle her chains." I take Bella's hand and squeeze it gently.

"That's not all," she says. She knows me too well.

"No, that's not all. Aro has moved to dismiss Susan's complaint on the grounds that there is not enough evidence that James was the perpetrator." I see the shock and then the disappointment register on Bella and Maggie's faces. "We'll be fine. We have three other victims. You guys will be enough. We'll get him."

"But..." Bella asks as she looks at me through her lashes.

I take a deep breath and try to decide how I'm going to explain to Maggie just how horrible it's going to be in there for her today. "Aro has done everything that I would have done. We can only assume that he will continue on the same course that I anticipated." I look over to Maggie and clear my throat. "Maggie," I start, "it's going to be much worse than when Carlisle was prepping you. I can say with certainty that Aro is going to try to get the jury to believe that you and James had sex... consensually." I hear her draw in a breath as she takes a step closer to her boyfriend. "I'll understand if you want to back out. It's okay if you do. We'll go forward with Bella and Charlotte. We'll still get a conviction. He'll still go to prison."

Maggie looks at her father and then up at her boyfriend. Liam smiles down at her and then leans over to kiss her on the forehead. "We know the truth. Nothing that... man in there can say will change how I feel about you. I love you. I know that you didn't do anything consensually with that pervert. You don't have to worry about me or us. We'll be fine no matter what you decide to do."

Her father puts his arm around her shoulders. "I know my little girl. She doesn't lie... especially not to me. It's a promise we made to each other when her mother left. No lying, right, kiddo? I believe you; Liam believes you; these people here believe you. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You make the decision that's right for you."

Maggie licks her lips and looks at the floor. Then she looks up and her eyes meet mine. "Can we go somewhere in here and practice one more time? I want to be as ready as possible."

My God, these women astound me with their bravery. I don't know that I have as much courage in my whole body as they have in their little fingers. "Let me go get Rosalie and see if she can ask you a few questions." I turn to go back into the courtroom, but a hand grabs my wrist.

"No," Maggie says, forcefully. "I want you to do it. I want you to show me just what I should be expecting. Rosalie isn't... I don't know the word... mean enough? Is that right? She doesn't scare me. I need to be scared and I need to be able to maintain myself while I'm scared. You do it, Edward."

"Maggie... I..." I look at Bella and remember how she reacted. "I can't... I just can't."

"Yes, you can," she says with certainty. "I need you to do it." She looks at Bella and then back at me. "We all need you to do it. We can't do this without your help."

"But..." I start and then I look at Bella. She's smiling and nodding. "Bella?"

"Rosalie says that you were the best. Prove it. Get us ready. We can take it. We're stronger than we look." She leans in and whispers in my ear, "I'm stronger than I was before... because of you."

I take a deep breath and start looking down the hallway. "I think I saw an empty room down that hall. I'll do my best."

"No," Bella says with a sly smile. "Do your worst."

I look in the door of the courtroom and see that we're still in recess. I tell Bella and Maggie to wait for a minute as I go in to tell Eleazar and Rosalie what we're going to do. I also ask Rosalie to step out into the hall to wait for Cynthia. She has me worried.

As Rosalie and I step out of the courtroom she asks, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"No," I answer, truthfully. "The only thing that I'm sure of at this moment is that I don't _want_ to do this. I may traumatize her more than she already is."

"Or you could help her to handle Aro. You should try to be positive, Edward; even though it isn't your strong-suit."

I look at Rosalie as if she's sprouted a second head. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you're almost being nice to me."

"I'm feeling generous today, asshole. Don't push your luck. Go prep Maggie. If we lose Susan, then she'll be up this afternoon. I'll bring Cynthia to you when she gets here." She turns with a flip of her blond hair and walks to the bench against the far wall.

I've been hitting Maggie with some hard balls and some curve balls for almost thirty minutes when I here a soft knock on the door of the small conference room. We all turn toward the door to see an angry Cynthia and a shocked Rosalie.

"Cynthia, what's wrong?" Bella asks as she walks quickly to the other woman's side.

"There are few things in my life that I treasure," Cynthia begins. "There are few things that someone could fuck with that would make me react violently. The first is my family. You screw with my family, I will fuck you up. The next is my friends. You mess with my friends and I will make you pay. The third is Lady B. They fucked with Lady B."

"Who's Lady B?" Bella asks.

I turn to her and say, "Her car."

"Someone," she turns to look out into the hallway, she turns back to the group and says, "slashed all four of her tires. Those are $1300 tires, Edward. They knew what they were doing too because they're punctured through to the tube. Then they poured paint thinner or something on her hood. The paint is bubbling up. They keyed her doors and busted her taillights."

"But are you alright?" I ask.

"Do I look alright?" she asks with venom in her voice. "I'm pissed off, Edward. They came onto my property and destroyed Lady B. They were at my home. These people are going down." I reach out to try to calm her down. She shrugs me off. "No, Edward, it's personal now. I mean it. We're taking that whole family out."

"You still need to calm down. It's not like you can go into the courtroom and 'throw down.' We'll get them." Her eyes narrow as she glares at me. I wait for her to explode on me, but she doesn't so I reach out again to place a hand on her shoulder. "Just think about what you have on Aro and how that could be used to knock him off his game in the courtroom. Come up with a way for us to make him too nervous to think."

A devious smile spreads across her lips. "Did you ever look that up?"

I match her smile. "I did."

"Are you bitches going to keep it a secret or let us all in on the joke?" Rosalie sarcastically asks.

I glance over to Bella and Maggie. "You know, it might make them feel better if they knew." I turn back to Cynthia. "It might relax them; let them see him in a new light."

Cynthia bites her lip to keep from laughing. "That's one way to put it."

"Aro was arrested for DWI a few years ago. The firm that Cynt was working for at the time defended him. They eventually had the charges dismissed," I explain.

"So," Rosalie says with a shrug. "The most that would have happened to him is a reprimand by the bar. What's the big deal?"

Cynthia smiles as she says, "He was in drag when he was arrested."

Rosalie's eyes nearly bug out of her head. "What?!"

"And he had a prostitute with him," Cynthia adds. "She found out that Aro is a rich attorney and tried to extort money to keep quiet about his 'little hobby.'"

"I found his mug shot on-line. He is one _ugly_ woman," I say before I burst into hysterical laughter.

"He paid Alistair Stone _a lot_ of money to make sure that it stayed out of the press and that a gag order was put on everyone involved; including Little Miss Make a Million. Actually, come to think of it, I think he may have paid her some hush money," Cynthia says when she finally catches her breath. "Apparently, Mr. Arostotle Anastas becomes Ms Arianne Anapoulis on the weekends." She starts laughing again. When she finally regains her composure she says, "He is ugly, isn't he?"

I cough as I choke on my laughter. "Very."

"Why didn't you show me?" Bella asks, hitting me on the shoulder.

"I was going to show you the night before you took the stand so that you could have a visual to make you see that he's not that scary. He's a man in a dress, Bella. See that when you look at him."

"Is he a straight man who puts on a dress or a gay man with way too much fashion sense for one gender?" Maggie asks with a smirk.

I cock my head to the side in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It's from _To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar_. Is he a straight guy who gets his sexual jollies from wearing women's clothes or is he a gay man with impeccable fashion sense?" she asks.

"Judging from the picture I saw, the man's straight because he has less than zero fashion sense," Cynthia says, still laughing.

Maggie and Liam start laughing hysterically. "What?" I ask.

Maggie takes a few deep breaths and replies, "It's one thing for a gay man to dress in drag. He's a drag queen and quite entertaining. It's completely different for a straight man to do it for kicks. Thank you for telling me about it. That's how I'm going to picture him when he's questioning me. I feel a lot less nervous now."

Eleazar sticks his head into our party room and says, "They're calling us back in. The judge has made a decision. I thought that you and Rosalie would be interested in hearing it." He looks around the room at all of the laughing faces. "What's so funny?"

"We'll tell you later," I say with a chuckle. "Let's find out how we're going to proceed."

We walk back to the courtroom doors. Rosalie, Eleazar, and I go inside to hear what the judge has to say. Eleazar and Rosalie walk to the prosecutor's table and take their seats. I take a seat in the back of the room. We all stand as Judge Verine enters the courtroom.

"You may be seated," he says. "After reviewing the statement of the alleged victim, Miss Susan Moore, and reviewing the evidence presented by both the prosecution and the defense, I have decided to grant the defense motion to dismiss this count from the indictment for lack of conclusive evidence." I see Eleazar's shoulders slump slightly. "This in no way alters the remaining counts in the indictment. Mr. Cavanaugh will stand trial before a jury of his peers on the remaining three counts of rape in the first degree and the one count of attempted murder. The lesser counts of aggravated sexual assault and battery also stand."

I take a deep breath and blow it out in relief. Nothing else has been altered. I stand as quietly as possible to go out to inform Bella and Maggie. I stop when I hear Judge Verine say, "We will take a couple of hours today for lunch and for the prosecution to prepare to begin their case today. I assume that you will need to make a few changes in your line-up." I sit back down.

Eleazar stand and says, "Thank you, Your Honor. We'll be ready at the time that you decide is appropriate."

"Very well, we'll reconvene at one o'clock," he says before he stands to return to his chambers.

James and Aro stand. Aro turns toward the back of the room and sees me. He smiles a wicked smile and then pats James on the back. My eyes narrow as I see that he is gloating over his little victory. _This isn't over yet_. I think to myself as I seethe with anger. Rosalie appears beside me.

"Bastard," she says under her breath. "He's actually comforting the deranged lunatic." I growl softly. "Calm down, Mr. Vicious. He won a battle; he won't win the war. Let's tell Maggie to be prepared to take the stand after lunch."

It's one o'clock and we're back in the courtroom. Maggie is sitting just behind the prosecution table. Cynthia is beside her, holding her hand. Liam and her father will be called later as witnesses so they can't be in here with her. Cynthia leans over and says something to her that I can't hear. I see Maggie nod and then she sits up straight; squaring her shoulders and holding her head high.

The bailiff announces Judge Verine's arrival so we all stand. The jury is ushered in and takes their seats. "Are you ready to proceed, Mr. Vasquez?"

Eleazar stands and says, "Yes, Your Honor, the prosecution is prepared to present evidence."

"Call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Miss Mary Margaret Stevens to the stand." Maggie stands and walks to the witness box. She is sworn in by the bailiff and sits. She licks her lips and faces Eleazar.

"Will you please state your name and place of residence for the record?"

"I'm Mary Margaret Stevens, but everyone calls me Maggie. I live in Chico, California." She licks her lips again and folds her hands in her lap.

"Miss Stevens, do you recall what you were doing on the night of September 8, 2007?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes, I was out with friends," she replies.

"Do you recall where you went on that particular night?"

She nods. "We started at the Crazy Horse and then moved to Brick Works. We ended up at La Salle's."

"So you were club hopping that night?"

"Yes."

"Were you celebrating something? Was it a special occasion?"

"No. It was just a girl's night out," she says. "We left the boyfriends and fiancés at home."

"Did you stay with the group the entire time?"

"No," she answers, looking off to the side. "Not the entire time."

"Where did you go?" Eleazar asks.

"I left my purse in Hillary's car. I ran out of money, but I keep a twenty dollar bill in my wallet. I call it 'just in case' money. I went out to get it."

"What happened when you walked outside?"

I see Maggie swallow and her jaw tightens. This is it. Eleazar wants her to describe the rape. She remembers what we told her though and her gaze remains forward. She doesn't look down or at the defense table. Her eyes remain on Eleazar. She takes a breath and licks her lips again before she continues.

"I was attacked. A man grabbed me from behind. He put his hand over my mouth and told me that he would kill me if I screamed. He dragged me across an alley to behind a dumpster. He told me that if I looked at his face he would kill me. He grabbed a handful of my hair near my scalp and held me." She pauses to take a breath. A tear rolls down her cheek. Eleazar steps forward and takes the box of tissues from the judge's desk. He holds the box out to Maggie. She takes one and nods a thank you.

"Do you need a moment, Miss Stevens?" Judge Verine asks.

"No, sir, I'm okay." She dabs the tears from her cheeks. "He told me to lift my skirt. I started to beg then. I begged him not do it. I started crying and he told me to shut-up or he would kill me. He ripped my pantyhose," she says and a sob escapes her lips. She bites her lip as the tears begin to flow.

"Do you need a moment now, Miss Stevens?" the judge asks again.

"May I have some water?" she asks. The bailiff pours water from a pitcher into a small cup and hands it to her. She takes a sip and then places the cup on the bench in front of her.

Eleazar steps to the front of the lectern and asks, "Are you alright to continue?"

"May I have just a minute? Please?" she pleads to the judge. He nods so she picks up the cup and takes a longer drink. "It's just so hard... remembering. I try to forget everyday, but I can't." She pauses again and takes another drink. She wipes her eyes with the tissue, causing her make-up to smudge.

She takes a deep breath and blows it out through her mouth. "Okay," she says, "I think I can go on now." She wipes her face and takes another tissue from the box Eleazar has placed in front of her. "He, um... he ripped my pantyhose and then he... he..." she closes her eyes and takes another breath.

She grits her teeth and licks her lips. "He told me to take off my panties or he would kill me. I didn't want to die. I thought that if I could just make it through whatever he was going to do, then I could just forget about it and move on; at least I would be alive. But you never forget... ever."

"What happened after he made you remove your underwear, Miss Stevens?"

Her lip quivers. "He pushed my head forward until I was bent over at the waist. I thought that I was going to fall over. I was so scared that my knees were shaking. I think I asked him again to not do it." She wipes her face again. "I begged him to please just let me go... but he didn't. He... raped me." She takes another tissue and finishes wiping off all of her eye make-up.

As I sit in the back of the courtroom, I see her strength through her tears. Less than a month ago Maggie couldn't get through the entire testimony without sobbing and having to leave the stand to regain her composure. Today she is determined to see that justice is served. Today she is strong and fighting. I wish Bella could see it.

"What happened then, Maggie?" Eleazar asks, dropping the formalities.

She squares her shoulders and looks at Eleazar. I can see the determination in the set of her jaw line. "He pulled me back up so that I was standing and said that it felt so good to be in someone so tight." She shudders. A look of disgust forms on her delicate features.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

"He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the side. I think I pulled my knees up then... I can't really remember. He hit me with something on the back of the head and I passed out. I didn't wake up all the way until I was in the ambulance. My friends told me that they came out to look for me when I didn't come back in after a while."

"Objection, Your Honor, that's hearsay," Aro says, standing.

Eleazar glares in Aro's direction and then turns to face Judge Verine. He takes his time and seems to think about his response. "Sustained," he says finally.

"Did they do a rape kit at the hospital, Maggie?" Eleazar asks.

She frowns and moves uncomfortably in her chair. "Yes."

"Did they find anything with the rape kit?"

"They said that there wasn't any... semen, just a pubic hair."

"Your Honor, the prosecution would like to submit into evidence the results from Miss Stevens' rape kit." Eleazar removes the report from the file and presents it to the Court.

"So noted. Mark it as Prosecution Exhibit A," Judge Verine instructs his clerk.

"Did the police question you?"

She nods and says, "Yes."

"Did you describe the attack to the police?" Eleazar asks.

"I told them exactly what I just told you." She wipes her eyes again. "I told them everything."

"The prosecution would like to submit the police report from that night into evidence." He hands the report to the clerk.

"Mark as Prosecution Exhibit B," Judge Verine says.

"How long were you in the hospital, Maggie?"

"Just over night. I had a concussion and several cuts on my face. I still have a few small scars. See?" she says as she turns her face to the left. "When he pushed me down, I landed in a pile of broken glass. I had fifteen stitches in my face."

"How else were you hurt?"

"Besides being raped?" she asks.

"Um, yes, how else were you physically hurt?"

"I had a concussion, two bruised ribs, the cuts on my face, a black eye, and some cuts on my hands and my knees." She holds up her hands which have small scars on them.

"How did you get the cuts on your hands and knees?" Eleazar asks.

"My friends found me crawling to the front door of the club," she answers.

"Objection, Your Honor," Aro says, standing. "She has already testified that she didn't fully awaken until she was in the ambulance. This is again hearsay and conjecture."

"Your honor, there is evidence in the rape kit report of asphalt being removed from the cuts on Miss Stevens' hands and knees. This would prove that it isn't conjecture. Miss Stevens did crawl across the parking lot of the club," Eleazar counters.

Judge Verine purses his lips and narrows his eyes in concentration. "I'm going to overrule you on this one, Mr. Anastas."

"Thank you. I believe that we're done for now. Your witness," Eleazar says as he turns back to the prosecution table.

Aro leans over and whispers something to James. They confer for a few minutes, leaving poor Maggie waiting on the stand. She takes the final drink of her water and wipes her face and eyes again. She repositions herself in the chair; she getting ready for battle.

Aro stands and approaches the lectern. "Hello, Miss Stevens, or may I also call you Maggie?"

"Miss Stevens is fine," she says without flinching. I see a faint smirk form on her face. She's picturing him in a dress.

"Very well, Miss Stevens, do you remember seeing my client on the night of September 8, 2007?" Aro begins.

"He wouldn't let me see his face," she answers.

"But you didn't notice him earlier in the night... say inside of the club?" Aro pushes.

"No, I did not." Her eyes narrow as she glares at the defense attorney.

"Oh, come on, Miss Stevens. My client is a very handsome man." Aro gestures toward James. "Surely you noticed him."

"No, I did not."

"But you and he had sex?" Aro says, matter-of-factly.

"No," Maggie says. "He raped me."

"So you say." Aro flips through the pages on the lectern. "You have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yes."

"We're you dating him at the time you and my client had sex?"

Maggie's eyes narrow again. She hates what he's implicating. "Yes."

"He wouldn't have been happy knowing that you had sex with my client that night, would he?" Aro asks without looking up from his file.

"I didn't want to have sex with _your client_. He raped me," Maggie says, firmly.

"But there was no seminal discharge detected in the rape kit. Actually, if you read the entire report, there was a single pubic hair found that does match my client's DNA profile, we don't dispute that, _and_ there was evidence of a spermicide not unlike that found on Trojan condoms." He looks up from the file. "Isn't that right, Miss Stevens?"

Maggie stares at Aro for several seconds before she answers him. She knows where he's going; we prepared her... I hope. "Yes."

"How on earth could he put on a condom if he was holding you by the hair, forcing you to not look at him?"

"He already had it on," she says with certainty.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense, Miss Stevens," Aro says, sarcastically.

You had consensual sex with James Cavanaugh on the night of September 8, 2007, didn't you, Miss Stevens?"

"No, I did not," Maggie says as a single tear rolls down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away.

"Your story makes no sense, Miss Stevens. Just admit it. Admit that you and James Cavanaugh had sex and you wanted it. Look at him, Miss Stevens," he demands, gesturing to James again. "Why would _he_ need you rape _you_? Why?"

"Your Honor," Eleazar exclaims, leaping to his feet. "Mr. Anastas is badgering the witness."

My eyes haven't left Maggie's face. She's staring at Aro with an expression of contempt... and maybe a touch of disgust. I remember what she told Carlisle after her final session with him. I smile at the thought that given the chance, Maggie would tell Aro exactly what she thinks of him. But at the moment she's holding her tongue. She's keeping her anger in check. Maggie is holding her own.

Her eyes leave Aro and shift to Eleazar and then to the back of the courtroom. Our eyes meet and I give her an encouraging smile. I notice the slight rise of her chin. She's ready for the next round.

"I withdraw the question, Your Honor," Aro says finally. He flips through the pages in front of him. "Miss Stevens, do you make it a habit to 'club hop' most weekends?"

"Not recently," she says with a defiant cock of her head.

"But in the past, did you frequent dance clubs in the Chico area?"

"Yes, I did," she answers, truthfully.

"Why is that?"

"I liked to dance," she says with a slight shrug.

"Do you drink while you dance?"

"I did sometimes," she says.

"Were you drinking on the night of your alleged attack?"

She nods and says, "Yes."

"So you were drunk?"

"No," she says firmly. We knew he would ask this and coached her on how to respond.

"You were not drunk?" he asks again.

"No, I was not." She doesn't change her answer or her expression.

"How much had you drunk that night, Miss Stevens?"

She knows how to answer this one. "I had a pina colada at Crazy Horse. I had another pina colada at Brick Works and a tequila sunrise. I had one glass of sangria at La Salles before I ran out of money."

"That's four mixed drinks, Miss Stevens. Are you sure that you weren't impaired?"

"We all met at Crazy Horse at six that night. It was a little after one the next morning when I walked out to get my purse from Hillary's car. That's four drinks in seven hours. No, I don't believe that I was drunk." A slight smirk forms on her face.

"But you aren't sure. You don't actually know your blood alcohol level, do you?" We knew he would ask this too. Maggie is prepared.

"I was not impaired," she says.

"Please answer the question," Aro says, turning pages.

"No, I don't know."

"Isn't it possible that you and my client had sex and later you fell, because you were drunk after all, and hit your head? Wouldn't that be a more plausible story, Miss Stevens?"

"Objection, Your Honor, speculation," Eleazar says as he stands. Again Aro is doing exactly what I would have done.

"Sustained," Judge Verine says.

"I withdraw the questions. I have nothing more for this witness." Aro returns to the defense table.

Well, there it is... the seed. He planted a very definite seed in the jurors' minds for reasonable doubt. He also did exactly as I had anticipated. We are prepared for this.

"Mr. Vasquez, would you like to redirect?" asks Judge Verine.

"Yes, I have a few more questions for Miss Stevens." Eleazar stands and walks to the lectern. "Maggie, how old were you when you were attacked?"

"I was twenty-one."

"Were you in school?"

She takes a moment and a sniffle escapes. She wipes her face again. "Yes, I was attending Chico State."

"That's California State University, Chico, right?"

"Yes," she answers.

"What were you studying?"

"I was majoring in chemistry. I wanted to be a pharmacist," she says wistfully.

"Are you in school now?"

"No," she says as she tears a corner from the tissue in her hand. "I have difficulty being in crowds. I... um... I don't like people to be behind me. I don't leave my house without my dad or my boyfriend. I'm... too afraid."

"The attack has left you traumatized?"

"Yes. I'm in therapy... I'm getting better. I want my life back."

"You want to go back to school?"

"Yes, but now I think I might want to major in psychology or social work. If I can ever get back on track, I want to help others who have been attacked. It's just a dream though." She looks down at the pieces of tissue in her lap. "I'll have to see if I'm able to not be afraid anymore before I can try to go back to school."

"Do you think that having your attacker behind bars would help you to be less afraid?"

"Yes... oh, yes. I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder all the time. I would feel safe."

"Thank you, Maggie. No more questions, Your Honor." Eleazar walks back to the prosecution's table. Rosalie gives him a nod.

"You may step down, Miss Stevens." Maggie steps out of the witness box and walks toward the defense table. She pauses briefly in front of the table and looks at both James and Aro. Her eyes narrow and I hold my breath. _Please don't let her call him a motherfucker._ I think to myself. She takes a deep breath and stands taller as she turns and walks past me out of the courtroom. Cynthia quietly stands and follows Maggie out the door.

"Call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Lewis Allen Stevens," Eleazar says. The bailiff walks to the door and calls for Maggie's father. Through the open door, I can see that Maggie is sobbing in Liam and her father's arms. Allen Stevens reluctantly pulls away from the embrace and enters the courtroom. He walks to the stand and is sworn in by the bailiff.

"Please state your full name and residence for the record."

"Lewis Allen Stevens. Chico, California."

"Thank you, Mr. Stevens." Eleazar flips through the file on the lectern. "Where were you when you received the call that Maggie was in the hospital?"

"I was in our home... in bed. It was after two in the morning."

"What were you told over the telephone?"

Mr. Stevens take s a deep breath before he answers. "They told me that my daughter had been hurt and was in the hospital. I jumped out of bed, jerked on the first clothes my hands hit in the closet, and ran out the door."

"What were you told when you arrived at the hospital?"

"They told me that she was going to be okay, but that she had been attacked and raped." A look of sadness mixed with pain forms on his face.

"Were you allowed to see her?"

"Eventually. They were stitching up her face when I got there. They had called in a plastic surgeon to do it." He reaches up to touch the side of his face. "So it wouldn't scar too bad."

"How did she look when you finally saw her?"

Allen Stevens' eyes shift to James Cavanaugh's face. His mouth turns down in a contemptuous sneer. "She looked horrible. The right side of her face was swollen and her eye was shut. Her hands were just raw. She was crying uncontrollably."

"Did she say anything to you?" Eleazar asks.

Mr. Stevens mouth screws up and I can see him fighting back the tears. "She said..." He stops and looks back to James. "She said, 'Help me, Daddy, make it stop.'" He grinds his teeth and continues to glare at James. "She said that it hurt so bad and to please make it stop."

"How did that make you feel?"

"How do you think it made me feel? I felt helpless; I felt angry. I felt like finding the... monster that had done this to my child and..."

"'And' what, Mr. Stevens?" Eleazar pushes.

"I wanted to find him and kill him," he says, matter-of-factly.

"How has Maggie changed since the attack?" Eleazar asks.

"She's not the same person. She was always so happy. She would light up a room when she came in. She had so many friends; so many people who loved her. They still love her, but she won't see many people. The trusting girl... the open, friendly girl... is gone. She withdrew into herself a lot. She's always afraid. In the beginning she would jump at the slightest loud noise. If you came up behind her she would go into attack mode and start hitting and screaming. She still wants a wall to her back whenever possible. She stays at home most of the time. She quit school; she quit her job; she quit life."

"It's been almost three years since the attack," Eleazar says after looking through his notes. "Is she recovering?"

"Some, but not much. The therapy is helping. It's slow. She's trying... God knows that she's trying. She's trying so hard that it hurts me to watch it." He looks down at his folded hands. "She wants to get back to living."

Eleazar walks around to the front of the lectern. "What do you think it would take for her to be able to get her life back?"

"I think that if she knew that the bast..." Mr. Stevens catches himself and stops, "_man_ that did this to her couldn't hurt her again... if she knew that he was somewhere that he couldn't get to her again; I think that would help."

"Do you believe you daughter's statements about that night and about the attack?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes, Maggie doesn't lie to me. She never has. I believe everything that she told me that night and everything that she has told me since. She has no reason to lie to me. She knows that I will love her no matter what happens. I believe her and I'm proud of her."

"Thank you, Mr. Stevens. I have no more questions at this time." Eleazar takes his seat behind the prosecution table.

"Would you like to cross, Mr. Anastas?" Judge Verine asks.

"No, Your Honor, we have no questions for this witness," Aro says with a dismissive wave.

"You may step down, Mr. Stevens." Allen Stevens steps down from the box and walks determinedly out of the courtroom. I get up and follow him.

"Mr. Stevens," I call to him. He turns toward me and I take a step back. The man I see scares me. "Are you alright?"

"If he doesn't get convicted of at least one of these rapes, I _will_ find him and I _will_ kill him. I will rip his head from his body with my bare hands."

I nod my understanding and agreement. The bailiff steps out and calls Liam to the stand. He's sitting against the far wall of the hallway holding Maggie. He looks up and I see the pain in his eyes. It hurts him to see her like this just like it hurts me to see Bella in pain. Mr. Stevens goes to them and he and Liam change places. Mr. Stevens starts whispering softly to Maggie. I see her nod and wipe her eyes. He reaches into his breast pocket and hands her his handkerchief.

Liam walks past me on his way into the courtroom. He stops and turns back to me. "You can do this," I encourage.

He nods and says, "I know. If she can be strong after everything that she's been through, then so can I." He turns and enters the courtroom.

I go over to where Bella and Cynthia are standing, watching Maggie and Mr. Stevens. "How is she?" I ask them.

"She's hanging in there," Cynthia answers. "She's actually doing a lot better than I thought that she would. You should have seen her, Bella; she was awesome on the stand. She held it together, answered only what she was asked, and managed to keep her composure the whole time. I was impressed."

"I was too. There were a couple of times that I wanted to throw something at the back of Aro's head." I smile at the visual of Aro falling to the floor after one of my shoes hits him in the head.

"Did he ask the questions that you thought he would?" Bella asks.

"Not all of them. He kind of low-balled her. He did insinuate that the sex was consensual, but he didn't hammer her like I would have. He wasn't as bad as Carlisle was in the practice sessions." That's what's troubling me. I can almost see his strategy, but not quite. "It makes me wonder."

"About what?" Cynthia asks.

"Who is he saving for his worst?" I reply.

The doors of the courtroom open and Liam walks out. "That was quick." I say.

"They aren't done with me. I have to come back tomorrow," he says.

Eleazar and the rest of the prosecution team walk out of the courtroom. "Are we done for today?" I ask.

"It's four o'clock, so Judge Verine called it a day. We have to be back at nine in the morning. We'll finish with Liam then and move on to Hillary. Rosalie is going to call her to let her know when to be here. Could you call Charlotte and tell her that we'll probably get to her tomorrow too?" He turns to Maggie and Mr. Stevens. "You were both great."

"He did exactly what you said he would do, Edward," Maggie says, looking at me with bloodshot eyes. "He made me sound like a whore."

"But you aren't a whore, sweetheart," Liam says as he pulls her to him. "I know it and you know it; that's all the matters.

Mr. Stevens turns to Eleazar. "Put the bastard under the jail."

Maggie and her family, as well as her friend, Hillary, are already at the courthouse when we arrive this morning. Eleazar has Hillary in the corner going over his list of questions one last time. As the designated driver, Hillary was the only member of their group who had not been drinking alcohol that night. She is here to testify as to what they did that night and how they found Maggie outside the club.

Aro walks past me and Bella and smiles before he goes into the courtroom. "My whole body shudders when he smiles at me. Why is that?" Bella asks.

"It's the _way_ he smiles," I answer. "It looks evil; almost like he's snarling or something. It always gives me the creeps too."

Eleazar approaches and says, "I hope to finish with Maggie's count this morning, but it may run over until after lunch. It depends on how many questions Aro has for Liam and Hillary. I don't think he'll have much for Liam, but Hillary... I'm not sure."

"Do you want my opinion?" I ask. He nods. "If it were me, I wouldn't ask Liam anything. He wasn't there that night. He can only testify as to how she has changed since. The only reason I can think of that he would want to ask Liam anything would be to incite him enough that he would lose it on the stand. Maybe get him to say something to corroborate the consensual sex theory. I don't know if I would want to try for that or not, considering that he could keep his cool and then the line of questioning would only serve to make me look like a douche.

"Hillary is who I would focus on. She was with Maggie all night... until Maggie went out to get her money from the car. I would hammer her. I would want to know exactly where they had gone; what they had done at the different places they went. I would try to get her to say that Maggie was drunk. I would want her to say that they weren't together all the time; that Maggie went off on her own before the trip to the car. We know that Hillary saw a blond guy at the Crazy Horse and at La Salles that matches a description of James. I would definitely bring that up. Hillary is the one that I would attack."

Eleazar looks at me for a few moments and then shrugs. "You've been right so far. We'll see. Will Charlotte be here this afternoon?"

"She said that she would be here by ten. She's bringing her sponsor with her," I answer.

"Good," he says before he turns to enter the courtroom. Liam sees him go inside and stands from the bench against the wall where he and Maggie have been sitting. Hillary takes his place and wraps a protective arm around Maggie. Liam turns one last time to look at the woman he loves before he enters the courtroom.

Cynthia arrives, via rental car, and comes over to where Bella and I are standing. "I hate that car," she says with a deep frown. "It drives weird and there's no XM Radio."

"How long before Lady B is back on the road?" I ask.

"They said that it would take a couple of weeks. Ted is at the house having surveillance cameras put up outside. He wanted me to ask if you would like a couple of them outside of your townhouse," she says.

I look at Bella and she shrugs. "I don't know," I say. "Do you think it's necessary?"

"It couldn't hurt," she replies.

"Why not," Bella says rolling her eyes. "Maybe they _will_ try something at the house and we'll have them on tape. Can he mount them so that they aren't noticeable?"

"No one will even know that they're there," Cynthia says with a sly smile.

Bella sits next to Mr. Stevens on the bench and they start to talk. A few moments later the doors of the courtroom open and Liam walks quickly out. Maggie leaps to her feet.

"Well?" she asks.

Liam wraps Maggie in a tight embrace. "He asked me one question. He asked me how angry I was that you had had sex with _his client_."

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I told him that the term 'sex' would refer to two consenting individuals having intercourse. Since what happened to Maggie was against her consent, I was not then, nor am I now, angry with her. The only person that I'm angry with is the man who attacked and _raped_ her." He kisses the top of Maggie's head and pulls her closer to him.

"Good answer," I say with a smile.

The bailiff steps into the hallway and calls for Hillary. I quickly kiss Bella on the cheek and follow Hillary inside the courtroom. She walks to the stand and is sworn in.

Eleazar steps to the lectern. "Please state your name and place of residence for the record."

"I'm Hillary Anne Smith and I live in Chico, California."

"Miss Smith, could you please tell the Court how you know Maggie Stevens?"

"Maggie and I have been friends since we were five years old. We went to school together all the way... until she quit Chico State," Hillary says and looks down briefly. "She just couldn't come back after the rape."

"Objection," Aro says, standing, "that Miss Stevens was raped at all is in question."

"Sustained," Judge Verine replies.

"Where did you go the night of _the incident_?" Eleazar asks, glaring at Aro.

"We met at the Crazy Horse at six on Friday night. We stayed there for a couple of hours or so and then we moved to Brick Works. We were at Brick Works for maybe three and a half hours; the DJ was really good that night. I think we left just before they closed at midnight. We went to La Salles then," she answers with certainty.

"What happened at La Salles?" Eleazar asks.

Hillary stares at him for a moment before she answers. You can almost see the cloud cross her features. "We were having a good time. Maggie asked for my keys so that she could go out to the car to get something out of her purse. I handed her the keys and then I asked if she wanted me to go with her. God," Hillary says as she drops her head, "I should have gone with her. She told me that she didn't need an escort and waved me off.

"When she didn't come back after a long time, we went outside to look for her. I didn't see her near the car, but then I saw some movement to my right. As we got closer, we saw that it was Maggie." A tear rolls down her cheek. "She was crawling across the parking lot. Her face was all bloody and she was crying."

Hillary bites her bottom lip and draws in a breath that becomes a sob as the dam breaks. "I ran to her. I touched her shoulder and she went crazy; flailing around screaming for me to not touch her. I yelled for someone to call 9-1-1 as I tried to calm her. It was awful." She takes a tissue from the box on the bench and wipes her eyes. "Her clothes were covered in blood and dirt and her pantyhose were shredded. She only had on one shoe and her hair was all matted up in the back. I was so scared." She wipes her face again.

"Miss Smith, are you alright to continue?" Eleazar asks. Hillary nods and wipes her eyes again. "Were you drinking that night?"

"No. I was the designated driver. We always do that, because a friend of ours was killed by a drunk driver when we were in high school. None of us will drink and drive," she explains.

"So you were completely sober when you found Maggie in the parking lot?"

"Yes... completely. I remember it all as if it happened yesterday. It was horrible. Maggie is my best friend. I think of her as a sister. I hated seeing her... like that."

"Thank you, Hillary," Eleazar says. "I have no more questions at this time." He returns to the prosecution's table.

"Mr. Anastas, do you wish to cross-examine this witness?" Judge Verine asks.

"I have a few questions for Miss Smith," he says as he rises and walks to the lectern. "Miss Smith, were you with Miss Stevens for the entire night?"

"Until she went outside to get her purse, I was with her all night," she says, firmly.

"There wasn't maybe a moment that she stepped away from the group?"

"No."

"Not even to maybe talk to a man... an attractive man that she may have seen at the bar?" Aro presses her.

"She didn't talk to anyone except me, Tia, and Emily all night. We even went to the bathroom as a group. We're all seeing really great guys. We weren't interested in picking up men at all," she says, leaning slightly into the rail.

"But you did notice the men at the clubs you went to, didn't you?" Here we go.

"I'm not blind; I just didn't talk to any of them."

"Did you dance with any attractive men?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"We danced with each other; not men. We're not like that. I'm very much in love with my boyfriend and Maggie is with Liam as well." She too cocks her head in challenge.

"So you didn't see my client at any of the venues you frequented that night?" he asks, turning to gesture to James.

"I saw a man with longish blond hair staring at Maggie when we were at the Crazy Horse. I said something to her about it. She shook her head and said that she wasn't interested. She didn't even turn around to see for herself. I thought that I saw him again at La Salles, but I wasn't sure," she answers.

"You saw my client at the clubs?" he says, stepping around the lectern and pointing back at James.

"I don't know. It could have been... the hair looks about the same, but I can't say for sure that it was him." Good answer, Hillary!

"Hmm," Aro says as he steps back around the lectern to look at his notes. "And you were completely sober? You didn't have just one little drink?"

"Not a single one," she says, leaning back in the chair. "I drank water all night."

"What about Maggie? How drunk was she?" Aro asks.

"She was drinking, but she was far from drunk. Maggie never has been a big drinker. She had four drinks all night."

"So she _was_ drinking alcohol?"

Hillary purses her lips before she answers, "Yes."

Aro looks up at Hillary; she glares back at him. The staring match continues for several long seconds. _What is he thinking?_ Finally, he says, "Well, I think I'm finished here. Thank you, Miss Smith." He retreats to the defense table.

"Do you have any more questions for Miss Smith," Judge Verine asks Eleazar.

"Not at this time," he says, leaving it open to bring her back later.

"You may step down, Miss Smith." Hillary steps out of the box and walks quickly out of the courtroom. "It's almost noon. Let's break for lunch and resume at one-o'clock." Judge Verine stands and exits the courtroom.


	44. Chapter 43

_A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. Not only was this a very difficult chapter, but RL decided to rear it's ugly head. I hope that the next chapter won't take as long._

_You'll notice that the tempo and the tone of this chapter is different from the previous one. Charlotte is a very different person from Maggie. It's apparent in how she answers the questions. She gives herself to a more rapid fire approach to questioning. I hope that it isn't too difficult to follow._

Chapter 43 – Charlotte

I wait for Eleazar and Rosalie to walk out into the hallway. I hold the door open for them and glance over to Aro. His evil smile meets my gaze. I glare back and my stomach turns. He places a hand on James shoulder and turns to greet Connor Cavanaugh as he approaches. I turn to leave before the bailiff takes James from the courtroom; I'll be sick if I stay in his presence any longer.

Charlotte and Embry, her sponsor, have arrived and are standing with Bella and Cynthia. Maggie is hugging Hillary; they're both crying. I look at Bella and shrug. She smiles and mouths, 'they're fine,' in answer to my unspoken question.

"Hi, Charlotte," I say as we get to the group. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I think that I'm ready." She turns to smile at Embry. "I meditated this morning and we've prayed. I feel very peaceful right now."

"Well, we're recessed for lunch, so that gives us an hour to tie-up any loose ends," Eleazar says. "Do you have any questions for us?" he asks Charlotte.

"How bad was it for Maggie?" she asks, looking over at the younger girl.

"It could have been worse. You should ask Maggie how she feels," I reply. I don't want to assume that I know how bad it was for her.

"Maggie," Charlotte says softly, "are you okay? Was it really bad?"

Maggie swallows back her tears and says, "It wasn't as bad as when Edward prepped me yesterday morning, but it wasn't pleasant. He basically called me a slut. He also said that I was ridiculous for thinking that... the man... James had on a condom."

"He tried to assert that she had been drinking heavily and that she had met James earlier in the night. He also tried to say that they had consensual sex and she cried rape so that her boyfriend wouldn't be angry," Cynthia explains.

""He didn't 'try,' he did it. He did create a small amount of reasonable doubt, but I think that our witnesses, especially Hillary, were effective in dispelling some of his assertions," Rosalie says.

"Was I helpful? I wanted to help," Hillary says quickly.

"You were great," I tell her. "You told the jury the truth; Maggie wasn't drunk and she hadn't spoken with James at all that night. You Swiss cheesed their theory."

"So, are we done for today?" Mr. Smith asks. "Because if we're done, I think I'll feed these guys and then take Maggie home. She needs to rest."

"Do you want to hear the verdict?" Eleazar asks. Maggie nods. "I'll call you and let you know when I think it will be going to jury. I don't anticipate finishing before Friday."

"Thank you," Maggie says as she takes Eleazar's hand, "for everything." She hugs Charlotte and then Bella before she and her family leave.

"Charlotte, would you an Embry like to have lunch with us?" Bella asks, taking my hand. "Edward can answer any questions that you may have and he might be able to prepare you a little before we have to be back this afternoon."

"Bella," I say with reservation, "I think that we should just have a relaxing lunch. I'm sure that Charlotte doesn't want me to upset her unnecessarily."

Charlotte smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "Let's just eat and see what happens. If I feel the need to be prepped, then I'll let you know."

We return to the courthouse shortly before one o'clock. Charlotte never asked me to prep her so I didn't push it. I'm glad that she didn't, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Aro isn't going to be as lenient with her as he was with Maggie.

Eleazar and Rosalie, as well as the rest of the actual prosecution team, spent the hour trying to get inside Aro's head. I'm still suspended, so I try to leave that stuff to them, but it's hard to not want to put my two cents in. I give my opinion when asked and I do what they need me to do, but I don't overstep my bounds.

Rosalie sees us step out of the elevator and walks over to us. "Do you think that you can help us with something?" she asks me, bluntly.

"I don't know. You haven't told me what the something is," I answer, knowing that I'll get a dirty look from Rosalie... and probably a comment.

"Asshole," she says without batting an eye. "We can't figure out what tactic he'll take with Charlotte. I assume that you have a theory."

I cut my eyes to Charlotte. She's looking at me with an expression of anticipation. "Well," I start, "I think that he'll probably attack her character. He'll bring up that she's a recovering alcoholic. He may try to impugn her credibility that way. Charlotte's case is as strong as Bella's, so I wonder how he could dispute the rape. I think that he'll just attack her credibility. He'll bring up her past." I see Charlotte's head drop.

"Hey," Embry says as he places a hand on her back, "we knew that it would come up. You're prepared for it. You're strong... stronger than I would be. You'll be fine."

She takes a breath and squares her shoulders. "You're right. I'm good. I can do this." She turns to Rosalie and says, "Let's rock and roll."

I kiss Bella before I leave her with Cynthia and Embry. I follow Rosalie and Charlotte into the courtroom. I take my seat in the back. Charlotte walks to the row behind the prosecution table and sits. I see her pull something from her purse. I lean forward and see that it's a rosary. She starts to quietly pray.

We all rise as Judge Verine enters the courtroom. "You may be seated," he says. "Mr. Vasquez, are you ready to call your next witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Charlotte Ann Sanders to the stand," Eleazar says as he turns toward Charlotte.

I see Charlotte's shoulders rise and fall as she takes a deep breath. She puts the rosary back in her purse and slowly stands. She holds her head high as she walks to the witness box to be sworn in and then take her seat.

Eleazar starts with the formalities. "Please state your full name and place of residence for the record."

"My name is Charlotte Ann Sanders and I live in Sisters, Oregon," Charlotte state, simply.

"Miss Sanders...," Eleazar starts before Charlotte cuts him off.

"You can call me Charlotte," she says firmly.

"Okay. Charlotte, where were you on the night of June 14, 2007?" Eleazar asks.

"I was at Figaro's," she answers.

Eleazar pushes for more information. "What is Figaro's?"

"It's an Italian restaurant in Sisters," Charlotte says keeping her answers concise.

"Was it a special occasion?"

"No."

"What were you doing at Figaro's?"

"I was having dinner."

"Were you alone?"

"No."

She's not making it easy on Eleazar, but she's doing exactly what we told her to do... she's answering the question that she's asked.

"Who was with you that night, Charlotte?" Eleazar asks.

"My friend, Embry Call."

Getting the ball rolling, Eleazar asks, "Can you describe for the Court the events that transpired that night?"

"Yes," she says as she shifts in the chair. "I met Embry at the restaurant at seven. We had to wait about ten minutes for a table because I didn't want to sit at the bar. It was kind of cold in the restaurant and I hadn't anticipated that it would be. I had left my jacket in my car. I told Embry that I'd be right back and I went back out to get it.

"I was parked on the side of the building. It was dark there. My jacket was in the back seat on the driver's side. I was on the passenger side so I had to crawl inside the car a little bit to reach it. When I came back out of the car, someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the shadows. He wrapped his hand around my throat like this." She puts her right hand over her throat.

"He dragged me behind the restaurant. I couldn't scream because he was choking me. Then he whispered in my ear. He told me to drop my pants for the Beast. I think I tried to say 'no,' but, he was still choking me. He tightened his grip when I didn't immediately do what he said. I couldn't breathe and I thought that I was going to pass out. He whispered that he would have no problem killing me. I believed him so I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them off my hips. I don't even think that they reached the ground before he ripped my panties off.

"He pulled me back to him and said that he was going to let go of my throat but that if I screamed he would kill me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and let go of my throat. I started coughing and gasping for air. I think I bent over or maybe he pushed me over. I don't know. However it happened, I was bent at the waist when I felt him enter me."

She pauses and closes her eyes. "Charlotte, are you alright?" Eleazar asks.

She nods her head and says, "Yes. I just need a moment." She takes in a deep breath and continues. "He entered me and it hurt. I think that I started crying then. I remember that I asked him why he was doing it. He told me to shut up. He pulled me back toward him by my hair. He kept pounding into me and it hurt so badly, but I was afraid to scream. What was happening was bad enough; I didn't want to die.

"When he finished, he pulled me back to him and thanked me." Her mouth screws up in an ugly grimace. "He actually thanked me. He told me that the Beast really enjoyed it. It makes me sick to remember it." She shakes her head and looks at the floor.

"Then he pushed me to the ground. I hit my head on the side of a wooden crate. It hurt but it didn't knock me out. I was very still, hoping that he wouldn't kill me; that he would just walk away. I heard him zip up his pants and then he walked past me. He left me back there as if I was a piece of trash." A single tear rolls down her cheek as she finishes this part of her testimony. She wipes it away with her hand.

Eleazar steps in front of the lectern and asks, "Did you see anything as your attacker walked away from you?"

"Yes, I saw a man who was maybe five foot ten. He had blond hair that touched the collar of his jacket. He was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans."

"What happened after he walked away, Charlotte?" Eleazar asks.

"I stayed on the ground for a minute or so and then I rolled over and pulled my pants up. My hands were shaking and I couldn't work the buttons. I was still crying. I held my pants up and stumbled around to the front of the building. I went inside and the hostess came out from behind the counter and helped me to the bench by the door. Several people got up and moved to the other side of the waiting area. I remember telling her that I needed Embry. The manager came out then and told the hostess to get my friend and to call 9-1-1. He stayed with me until Embry got there." Another tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly and takes in a ragged breath. "I told Embry that I had been raped. He held me until the ambulance and the police arrived."

"Did you go to the hospital after the attack?" Eleazar asks her gently.

"Yes, I went in the ambulance," she replies.

Needing more, Eleazar asks, "Did they do a rape kit?"

"Yes," she answers succinctly. If nothing else, she remembers to answer only the question that is asked.

"Do you know what they found at the hospital?"

"Yes. They found seminal discharge and trauma to the genital area sufficient to indicate rape. I think that may be almost a direct quote." Another tear escapes. "May I have a tissue?" Judge Verine passes the box down to her. "Thank you," she says as she wipes her eyes.

Eleazar flips open his file and takes out the hospital's report. "I think that it may be. Your honor, the prosecution submits the results of Miss Sanders' rape kit into evidence."

"So noted; mark as Prosecution Exhibit C," Judge Verine instructs the clerk.

"Did the police interview you?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell the police the same thing that you have told this court today?"

"Yes."

"The prosecution submits the police report filed by Miss Sanders on the night of June 14, 2007." Eleazar pulls the report from his file.

"Please mark Prosecution Exhibit D," Judge Verine says as the paperwork is passed to the bailiff.

"As part of the investigation, did the lab run a DNA screen of the seminal discharge found in the rape kit?" Eleazar continues.

"Yes," she says looking down at the tissue in her hands.

"Did the police try to match the DNA from the rape kit to any known DNA in any database of which they had access?"

"They did." She nods, but continues to stare at the tissue. I want so badly to tell her to look up.

"Did they find a match?"

"Not at the time," she says with a sigh. She finally raises her head to meet Eleazar's eyes.  
"What do you mean?"

"There was no match until about four months ago," she answers, truthfully.

"The prosecution submits the results from that DNA match into evidence."

"Kathryn, mark the evidence Prosecution Exhibit E."

"Why did it take four months to find a match?" Eleazar asks.  
"Apparently, there were some problems here in Washington. As it was explained to me, some of the DNA that should have been there wasn't. The issue was fixed and the DNA from my kit was run through again. It hit the second time."

"Do you know the name of the person that matched the DNA profile from your rape kit?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes," she answers. "It's James Todd Cavanaugh."

"Objection, Your Honor... prejudicial," Aro says, standing.

"Is the name in the report that has been entered into evidence by the prosecution?" Judge Verine asks.

"Yes, it is," Eleazar replies.

"I'll allow it."

"What other injuries did you suffer in the attack, Charlotte?" Eleazar asks.

"I had a cut on my forehead from falling on the crate." She reaches up and touches her forehead. "I have a small scar. I had a handprint bruise on my neck for about three weeks after the rape. There was some… vaginal tearing. I bled for a couple of days."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I have no more questions at this time," Eleazar says, taking his seat.

"Your witness, Mr. Anastas."

"Thank you," Aro says as he stands and walks to the lectern. "Good afternoon, Miss Sanders." Charlotte nods once, but remains silent. "Your friend... Embry Call... how often do you have dinner with him?"

"Once a month." She isn't going to make it any easier on Aro.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Call?" Aro asks. He's fishing.

"He's my friend."

"Is he a close friend?" Aro pushes.

"Yes."

"How long have you known him?" he asks, still fishing.

"Six years."

"Why do you only see him once a month if he's such a close friend who you've known for so long a period of time?"

"I see him more often than once per month." Charlotte isn't 'giving' him anything. He's going to have to work for it.

"But you only go out to dinner once per month?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Where else to you see him?" Here we go; straight to the alcoholism.

Charlotte's blank stare conveys no emotion. She narrows her eyes, obviously aware of the direction that Aro is heading. "I see him at my meetings."

"What is the nature of these 'meetings'?" he asks, stepping to the front of the lectern; file in hand.

"I see Embry at Alcoholics Anonymous meetings."

"So you're an alcoholic?"

"I'm in recovery," Charlotte answers with her head held high.

"You're a _recovering_ alcoholic?" he sneers.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Five years."

"But you've known Mr. Call for six years. Did you know him before you started attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings?"

"No."

"You met him when you started the program?"

"Yes."

"But you've only been sober five years?"

"Yes."

"Fall off the wagon much?"

Eleazar stands and says, "Objection."

"I'll rephrase. Have you ever 'fallen off the wagon'?"

"Yes."

"Lately?"

"Objection, relevance." We know where he's going, but that doesn't mean that we have to make it easy.

"I'm trying to establish Miss Sanders' mental state on the night of the alleged attack."

"By implying that she was impaired?" Eleazar asks. "Your honor, she has testified that she is five years sober."

"I simply am trying to help Miss Sanders to not perjure herself," Aro says as he flashes his sneering smile at Eleazar.

Judge Verine gazes down at Aro. He finally says, "I'll allow the question."

"Have you fallen off the wagon lately?" Aro asks again.

"No."

"Not even after the alleged attack?"

"No."

"Hmm, how did you manage that?"

"Objection! Your Honor?" Eleazar says, forcefully.

"That's far enough, Mr. Anastas. Move on," Judge Verine says with a tone of warning.

"So... Mr. Call is _just_ a friend?"

"He's my sponsor and my friend."

"Just a friend?"

Eleazar stands and says, "Objection, relevance."

"I withdraw the question. Before you became _sober_, would you have described yourself as a 'party girl,' Miss Sanders?"

"Probably," Charlotte answers with a shrug.

"Did you go out drinking a lot in the past?"

She sighs and says, "Yes."

"Did you pick up a lot of men in those days?"

"Objection," Eleazar says as he stands.

"Mr. Anastas, would you please tell me where you are going with this line of questioning?" Judge Verine asks with obvious exasperation.

"I'm attempting," Aro turns to glare at Eleazar, "to establish a possible pattern in the witness's behavior that would indicate consensual intercourse between her and my client."

"By speculation and conjecture?" Eleazar asks.

"It's called reasonable doubt, Counselor," Aro sneers.

Judge Verine frowns and sighs before he says, "Overruled."

"Did you pick up men?" Aro asks.

Charlotte squares her shoulders and says, "On occasion."

"Would you have considered my client a prime candidate for your attention?" Aro asks as he gestures to James.

"When? Six years ago, a year and a half ago, or today?"

Aro smiles as he turns toward the back of the courtroom. Our eyes meet briefly before he turns back to Charlotte and says, "Oh, for kicks and giggles, let's say that you answer for all the time frames."

"Six years ago... probably. I wasn't very discernable in my choice of conquest. A pulse and a penis was really the only requirement; such was my mind and ability to make decisions clouded by alcohol. A year and a half ago, when he raped me... it's hard to say. Before the rape I may have seen him and thought that he was moderately attractive, but I would not have been compelled to approach him. He would have seemed out of my league. After the rape and today... definitely not. I can see the monster that he is and it repulses me. He is _one_ of the most unattractive men in this room."

"You find my client attractive?" Aro asks.

"No," Charlotte answers, flatly.

"But you said that you find him 'moderately attractive,' but feel that he is 'out of your league.'"

"That was how I might have thought had I seen him before the rape. I think what I actually said was that he is _one _of the most _unattractive_ men in this room," she emphasizes.

Charlotte's answer makes me chuckle softly. I have a feeling I know who the other unattractive man in the room is.

"Miss Sanders, when you're drunk do you do things that would enrage the people around you?" Aro continues.

"Do you mean when I _was_ drinking... five years ago?"

"Okay," he says as he turns to walk back to the lectern. "When you _were_ drinking, did your actions sometimes enrage people?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Do you have enemies?" he asks.

"Pardon me?" charlotte asks, confused.

"Your Honor, we object to this line of questioning. What's the relevance?" Eleazar stands and asks.

"I believe that if I'm allowed to continue, the relevance of my questions will come to light," Aro replies with confidence.

"I'm going to allow it, but I warn you, Mr. Anastas, I will not tolerate badgering of the witnesses," Judge Verine says, pointing a finger in Aro's direction.

"I understand. Miss Sanders, have you done anything in the past that would cause someone to want to inflict physical harm on your person?" Aro asks.

"What?" Charlotte is obviously confused.

He rephrases and asks again, "Have you ever done something that would make a person want to hurt you in some way?"

"I don't think so. I generally caused more harm to myself than to others." She's still confused.

"So, no one would have a reason to cause you bodily harm?" Aro pushes.

"N-no. I don't... think so."

"Not even Maria Consuelos?" Aro asks, cocking his head to the right.

Charlotte pauses and gnaws the corner of her mouth. "I don't know."

"I think that I would want to inflict copious amounts of pain on the woman who had slept with my husband," Aro says as he takes a step around the lectern, "if I were a woman that is."

Charlotte looks down at her hands and then back up to Aro. She doesn't say anything... only blushes a deep red.

"Don't you think that you would want to hurt that person, Miss Sanders?"

"Objection. Mr. Anastas is asking the witness to speculate as to what she _might _do. There is no relevance for this line of questioning," Eleazar says a little too loudly.

"I agree. Objection sustained. Move it along, Mr. Anastas," Judge Verine says.

"I have nothing more for this witness," Aro sneers, attempting to convey his disgust through his tone.

"I would like to redirect, Your Honor." Judge Verine nods for Eleazar to approach the lectern. "Charlotte, how has your life changed since you were raped?"

"I was in therapy before, because of my alcoholism, but now I go twice per week instead of once per week. The counselor helps me to cope with my fear of dark spaces," she answers.

"Have you developed a phobia of dark, enclosed spaces?"

"I can handle enclosed, like closets or bathroom stalls, it's the dark that I have trouble with. I also have nightmares." Charlotte looks over to the jury and then back to Eleazar.

"Could you elaborate on those nightmares for the Court?" Eleazar asks.

"I relive the rape over and over in my dreams. It's terrifying. I can feel his hands on me. I can smell his putrid breath." Her nose wrinkles at the memory. "I can hear his horrible voice in my ear. It's debilitating. I wake dripping with sweat."

"How often do you have these nightmares?"

"Almost every night," she says as her bottom lip quivers. She blinks twice and takes a deep breath.

"Do you think that having your attacker behind bars would help you to be less afraid?"

"I hope so. It couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I have no more questions, Your Honor." Eleazar walks back to the prosecution's table.

"You may step down, Miss Sanders." Charlotte steps out of the witness box. She pauses briefly at the defense table and looks James in the eyes. She raises her chin defiantly before she turns to exit the courtroom.

"Call your next witness," Judge Verine says.

"The prosecution calls Embry Call to the stand." The bailiff walks to the doors of the courtroom and calls for Embry. He enters and walks quickly to the witness stand. The bailiff swears him in and he takes his seat.

"Please state your full name and residence for the record."

"Em-Embry Call," he stutters. "I'm from Sisters, Oregon."

"Thank you, Mr. Call. Where were you the night of June 14, 2007?" Eleazar asks.

"I was at Figaro's with Charlotte," Embry answers quickly.

"Why were you there?"  
"We have dinner once a month to kind of catch up with one another. I'm her AA sponsor," he volunteers.

"Are you also a recovering alcoholic?"

"Yes, um, eleven years sober next month," he says with obvious pride.

"How long have you known Miss Sanders?" Eleazar asks.

"I've known Charlotte for six years; ever since she started coming to AA," Embry answers.

"Have you always been her sponsor?"

"Yes."

"You've known her six years, but she's only been sober five years. Is the Court to assume that she had a relapse early in her recovery?" Eleazar asks.

"We all do... or at least most of us do," Embry explains. "Charlotte started AA because she realized that she had a problem. That's the first step. Just because you start the program, doesn't mean that all your issues instantly disappear. I know that I did some things while I was drinking that I'm ashamed of. Charlotte was no different. Sometimes... when you first start the program... those demons will rise up and bite you. This happened to Charlotte and she took a drink. She called me from a bar sobbing and promising that it would never happen again... as if I would throw her out of the program for it or something. That was the last phone call I ever got like that from her. She's been on the wagon constantly for five years."

"Are you positive that she hasn't slipped again in the five years?"

"Yes, I'm positive," he says with certainty. "We stay in touch with each other almost daily and we see each other every week at the meetings. If something happens and she feels the urge to take a drink, she knows that she can call me anytime... day or night."

"Did you get any of those phone calls after the rape?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes. She would call right after a nightmare... sobbing. I would rush over to her apartment and stay with her until she could calm down enough to resist the temptation. It was a bad six months," he says looking down at his hands.

"Do you think that therapy has helped her?"

"Well, she was going once a week before. I think the twice a week sessions are helping her to get past it, but I don't think that she'll ever be completely over it," he answers.

"Objection. Speculation. The witness is not a therapist and cannot make that type of diagnosis," he answers.

"Sustained," Judge Verine says.

Eleazar moves on. "Mr. Call, going back to the night of June 14, 2007, could you describe to us what happened?"

"Sure," he says. "We met at Figaro's at six o'clock. We neither one like sitting in the bar area of restaurants, why push it, so we had to wait a few minutes for a table. It was cold in the dining area so Charlotte went back out to her car to get her jacket. She was gone for a long time. I was getting up to go out to look for her, when the hostess came to my table and asked my name. After I told her she said that the lady that was with me had been in an accident. I was really confused. How do you have an accident walking across a parking lot and back?

"I followed the hostess to the waiting area by the door. That's when I saw Charlotte. She was clutching the front of her pants and rocking on the bench. She was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and her clothes were covered in dirt. I went to her and kneeled down in front of her to ask what had happened. She told me that she had been raped in the alley behind the restaurant. The manager of the restaurant told me that they had already called 9-1-1. I held her while she cried and waited for the ambulance."

"Did you give a statement to the police?"

"Yes, but I could only tell them what she told me. I didn't see the... attack... or her attacker."

"The prosecution submits Mr. Call's police report into the record." Eleazar hands the report to the bailiff.

"Yes, mark it Prosecution Exhibit F," instructs the judge.

"Did Charlotte tell you that she had seen him walking away from her?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes, she said that he was about my height, five foot ten, but was broader through the shoulders. He had on blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair was blond and was long enough to touch the collar of his jacket."

I wait for Aro's hearsay objection, even though I doubt that the Judge will sustain it, but it never comes.

"Do you recall seeing the defendant before Charlotte was attacked?"

"No, but honestly, I wasn't looking around. Charlotte and I were having a conversation and I was focused on her," he says, truthfully.

"Did you see the defendant after the attack?"

"Again no, I was focused on Charlotte."

"Thank you, Mr. Call. I have more questions at this time."

"Do you have any questions for this witness, Mr. Anastas?" Judge Verine asks.

"I do. Mr. Call, what _demon_ surfaced over five years ago to make Miss Sanders take a drink?" Aro asks.

Embry cuts his eyes to Eleazar before he answers, "She found out that her boyfriend was married."

"Oh," Aro says as he turns to face the jury. "How did she find that out?"

"His wife came to Charlotte's apartment and demanded that she leave him alone," he says with a shrug.

"And this sent her into a tailspin, but being raped did not. Interesting. Mr. Call, could you describe your relationship with Miss Sanders?" Here we go again.

"I'm her sponsor and her friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes."

"Really? Are you sure that there isn't more going on between you two? Are you or are you not in an intimate relationship with Miss Sanders?" Aro asks, finally articulating what he's been implying all afternoon.

"The only intimate relationship I have is with my boyfriend of the last fifteen years," Embry answers with a smile.

I have to bite my upper lip to suppress my smile. We knew that Aro would go that direction and Embry answered the question beautifully.

"Uh, okay," Aro says as he starts to shuffle his notes. "I have no more questions." He quickly takes his seat beside James.

"Mr. Vasquez, do you wish to redirect?" Judge Verine asks.

"No, Your Honor."

"You may step down, Mr. Call." Embry steps out of the witness box and starts for the doors. "It's late. Let's adjourn until tomorrow morning at nine."

I follow Embry out the doors of the courtroom. "Good job," I say as I pat him on the back.

He's smiling as he says, "Did you see his face when I said 'boyfriend'?"

"I didn't have the pleasure," I say. I'm truly disappointed that I didn't see it.

"It was priceless," he says with a chuckle. "It through him for a loop."

Eleazar and Rosalie exit the courtroom and join our group. "Well, I think we're finished with Charlotte. You did great, by the way," he says to her.

"Really? I think that he nailed me with that thing with Mrs. Consuelos," she says, obviously still embarrassed.

"I don't think so," I say. "I was watching the jury. It didn't seem to faze them much. Anyway, I think Embry's testimony fixed any damage done by Aro. Plus, he never did create any doubt that James raped you."

"You're right; all he did was attack her character and her credibility. I think we're okay," Rosalie says as she touches Charlotte's arm, reassuringly.

"I'm just glad that it's over. I'm ready to go home," Charlotte says, obviously fatigued.

"Are you coming back for the verdict?" Eleazar asks.

"I don't know," she says with a frown. "Call me when you think that I should come back and I'll decide then."

"Charlotte, I have to ask," I say as she starts to walk away. She stops and turns back to me. "Why did you stop and look at James before you left?"

"I wanted to look into the eyes of the man who tried to ruin my life and didn't succeed. I wanted him to look at me and see that he may have hurt my body, but he didn't damage my spirit. I wanted him to see that I'm winning this war; he can't defeat me." She smiles and holds her head even higher.

Bella pulls Charlotte into a hug. I can see the tears brimming in her eyes. She tells Charlotte that she'll call her. Embry and Charlotte leave the rest of us standing in the hallway outside of the courtroom.

"Bella, we start with you tomorrow. Are you ready?" Eleazar asks.

"Let's move this little powwow to the conference room down the hall," Cynthia says. "Aro and his crew should be coming out any minute."

We all go into the conference room and Rosalie shuts the door. "I'm ready," Bella finally answers.

"We'll probably get to you and Alice tomorrow. I don't know if we'll have time for Mike, but my office called him at the lunch break and put him on alert. He's going to be here tomorrow afternoon. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes, Eleazar, I can do this," Bella says, nodding.

"Who all will be here?" Cynthia asks.

"Well, Emmett's coming. He said that wild horses couldn't keep him away," Rosalie says.

"I think Carlisle will be here and, of course, Charlie," I say. "My mom has said that she wants to be here for Bella."

"Jasper will come with Alice," Bella says.

"Who's supposed to testify?" Cynthia asks.

"Well, Bella of course, and then Alice, Mike and finally her father, Charlie," answers Eleazar.

"Is there anything we should know before tomorrow?" Rosalie asks me.

"Be prepared for the worst."


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Preparing to Wait

We walk with Rosalie and Eleazar out the back door of the courthouse. It's dying down, but there are still several reporters staking out the front of the courthouse. It's annoying to say the least. Sam is waiting in his car as we get to the Audi. I knock on the window to let him know that we're leaving. He starts his car and waits for us to pull out of the lot before following us. We all still have bodyguards.

Bella is abnormally quiet as we hit I-5 on the way home. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay," she says, but I'm not convinced.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I push.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," she answers softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask as I reach over and take her hand.

"I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it," she says after a long pause.

"What is it?" I ask with reservation.

"Edward, I don't want us to be blind-sided by anything tomorrow. I want to be prepared for anything. Will you ask me a few questions tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" I'm shocked that she would even ask.

"Edward, please," she begs.

"No!" I say emphatically.

"Edward..."

I pull to the side of the road and throw the gear shift into park. I place my head on the steering wheel and say, "I cannot and will not do that again, Bella; not to you. Don't ask."

"I need you to do it, Edward. Please... for me," she says as she strokes the back of my head.

"I can't," I whisper.

"Would you rather Aro destroy me on the stand?" she says barely above a whisper.

I look up and turn to face her. "Carlisle already prepared you for this. You don't need me. Please don't ask me to do this. Ask anything else of me... I'll do anything else, but please don't ask this."

"Do you love me?"

"You know that I do."

"Then love me enough to hurt me. Love me enough to try to destroy me so that no one else can. Love me enough to get me really ready for this."

I stare into her beautiful eyes. "I don't... want... to hurt you... ever. It's going to be hard enough to watch you testify tomorrow. I don't think I can put you through it tonight."

"Wouldn't it be harder to watch it tomorrow knowing that you didn't do everything you could to get me ready?"

"That's a low blow, Bella," I answer as I glare at her. She knows just what buttons to push and she's pushing them. "You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"You'll be angry with me."

"Probably, but maybe I need to get angry."

"You'll never forgive me."

"There will be nothing to forgive. I'm asking you to do it. Please," she asks again.

I turn to stare out the windshield. It's starting to mist rain. I look in the rearview mirror and see Sam waiting. He's probably wondering what's going on. I raise a hand and wave at him. He waves back.

"Well?" she asks.

I look back at her expectant expression. "I don't know," I mumble as I shift the car back into drive. "Let me think about it." I pull back onto the highway. We drive the rest of the way home in silence.

I park the car in my space and get out. I walk around to get the door for Bella. As we walk to the front door of the townhouse, I wave at the camera. I've been doing that since they were installed. It's my own private joke.

Bella drops her purse on the bar. "So, are you going to speak to me again tonight?"

"What do you want me to say, Bella? Yes, I'll do what you ask. I'll call you a whore. I'll make you feel like shit. I'll try to destroy you. Is that what you want from me? Jesus Christ, Bella, I _can't_ do it. Why are you asking this of me?" I yell as I start to pace across the living room. "I've been thinking about nothing else since we pulled back onto the road. How could you possibly think that I would ever do that again? Do you not remember the last time? You were so upset that you punched me... you punched me, Bella. I had a black eye, remember? I thought that I had lost you. I thought that you hated me. Do you even have a clue as to how that feels? Do you even have a remote idea of how it feels to think that the person that you love more than your own life hates you? It sucks, to say the least. What you're asking of me is torturous. I can't do it," I say as I finally collapse on the couch.

Bella walks around the couch to stand in front of me. I look up to see her glaring at me. "I know exactly how it feels to think that the person you love hates you. You forget the three days I spent in the bed thinking that you found me repulsive because of what that bastard did to me. I know how it feels, Edward. Don't ever discount me and my feelings again." She turns her back to me and continues, "Do you have any idea how selfish you sound? It's all about your feelings. What about me, Edward? I'm the one that has to get on that stand tomorrow and tell a courtroom full of people what happened to me."

"Now who sounds selfish?" I say before I think.

She whips around and sticks her finger in my face. "Do you honestly think that I want you to prep me tonight strictly for selfish reasons? Please tell me that you see that I want you to do it for both of us. You'll be sitting in the back of the room listening to him... to me. You'll get angry, but you can't do anything. How much angrier do you think that you'll be if I'm not prepared and he crushes me? Do you really see yourself staying seated with your mouth shut? I want you to do this tonight for the both of us; so we'll both be ready. Can't you see that?"

We stare into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to give up any ground. I finally say, "I'll need someone to throw objections."

"I'll call Rose. I'm sure that she and Emmett won't mind coming over," she says flatly.

"What about dinner?" I ask.

"We'll order Chinese take-out."

I sigh and say, "I don't want to do this."

"I know," she says as she kneels down and takes my face in her hands. "Do it for me... for us. Do it because you love me and because I love you." She leans in and kisses me gently.

"Go call Rose; I'll order the food." I reach to get the phone out of the holster on my belt. Just as my hand touches it, the phone rings. I look at Bella and shrug. I take out the phone and check the caller ID. "It's Eleazar," I say before I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Edward, it's Eleazar. I have some bad news," he says.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I ask.

"Bree Tanner... she's... she, um, killed herself this morning... in her room at the psychiatric facility," he says, stumbling over his words.

"Oh," I say quietly. It's all I can manage. The hand holding my phone slowly descends to my lap. Bella takes the phone from me.

"Eleazar, what did you say to him? Oh my God. I don't know. He's just staring off into space. Edward, are you okay?" She shakes me, but I can't respond. Another woman has died because of me. "Eleazar, let me call you back. Something is wrong with Edward." Bella disconnects the call and places my phone on the coffee table. "Edward, are you alright? Say something," she says as she gently shakes my shoulder.

"That makes two... two innocent women dead because of me... because of my actions. Two, Bella. How many more will take their own life because of me? How many more already have that I just don't know about yet? How many more, Bella?" I ask as a tear escapes down my face.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward. You have got to stop blaming yourself. What is it that Dr. Stricklin tells you to do when you start thinking like this?" Bella says as she brushes the tear from my cheek.

"You don't understand," I say as I look away from her. I can't look her in the eyes; I'm so ashamed.

"Then help me understand," she pleads as she takes my face in her hands.

"I can't," I say as I close my eyes. "Just leave me alone, Bella," I say as I stand and start for the door. "I need to be alone for awhile."

"Where are you going?" she asks.

_For a drink_, I think. "I don't know," I answer her.

"Please don't go. Stay and talk to me about this," she says as she stops me at the door. "I know that you want a drink. I know that you're going to a bar. I'm begging you to not do this. You've worked so hard. Tell me what Dr. Stricklin told you to do when you have these thoughts and feelings."

I look at her worried expression. She doesn't need this kind of stress tonight. Hell, I don't need this tonight. I look down at the floor and take a deep breath. Why do I keep screwing up? What is wrong with me? I look back up at her beautiful face. I don't deserve her, and yet she's here and she loves me. How could I even think of ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me? I run my hand through my hair and say, "She says that I should tell myself that I have no control over other people's actions; I can only control my own actions."

"So, Bree's actions aren't your fault, right?

"No, I guess not," I mumble in response.

"But it would be your fault if you went out there and got drunk, then hurt yourself or someone else, right?" I nod and look back at the floor. She wraps her arms around my waist. "Please don't leave me tonight. I need you."

"Okay," I say as I wrap my arm around her and pull her to my side. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize about, Edward. I think we need a group session tonight," she says as she leans back to look into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

She removes herself from my arms and says, "Don't worry about it; just order enough Chinese food for eight."

I shake my head as she walks to the kitchen and picks up the telephone. I go back to the coffee table to get my phone so that I can order the food. I can hear Bella talking to someone... asking if they'll come over tonight. She tells them that we need them. _We_ need them, not just me. She's being generous. I hit the speed dial for our favorite Chinese restaurant. I have the menu just about memorized so I order three orders of steamed buns, house lo mein, vegetable fried rice, Mongolian combination, pineapple shrimp, sesame chicken, moo goo gai pan, four egg rolls and four spring rolls; that should be enough for eight people. I'm just finishing the order when Bella comes back into the living room.

"Everyone is on their way. Emmett is coming, so I hope you ordered enough food. You know how he eats," she jokes.

"I think I got enough. Come here," I say as I pull her into my lap. "Thank you. I'm an ass, I know. Thank you for talking me down. I was going to do something stupid. I'm glad you were here to stop me."

"Me too. I'll always be here, you know. I'm not going anywhere," she says as she looks into my eyes.

I look down and nod. I don't deserve her. "I know. Thank you."

"Rose is coming. I told her about what I want to do."

"Bella, please, let's not, okay? I don't think that I can now. It's too much for one night," I plead with her.

"Let's at least try. We need to be ready. Everyone will be here to help," she says.

"Who's 'everyone'?" I ask.

"Everyone," she says cheerily. "Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Cynthia, Ted... everyone."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, so we're having a party?" I ask.

"Exactly, we're having a 'Help Edward and Bella Be Ready for Tomorrow' party. I've assembled the troops." She stands and pumps a fist in the air. "It's time to prepare for battle!"

I roll my eyes. "You're crazy," I say with a laugh.

"Hey, it made you smile." The doorbell rings, alerting us to the arrival of the first 'soldier.' Bella opens the door and welcomes Rose and Emmett with a hug for each.

"Ed, dude!" Emmett exclaims as he limps to me. He's still using a cane. "Bells tells us that you need a judge for tonight. I extend my services." He slaps me hard on the back before he collapses in the recliner. "Got any beer?" he asks.

"Emmett," Rosalie scolds him. "You know that they don't."

"Then we need to go on a beer run," he says as he struggles to stand again. When he's finally on his feet, he takes my arm and drags me to the door. "C'mon, drive me to the store. You can't have a party without beer."

"Emmett..." Rosalie says again in warning.

"It's alright, Rosalie. I'll be okay. Emmett knows that I can handle it. He's right anyway. Why should everyone else be deprived just because I can't be moderate? Let's go, you big lug," I say as I grab my coat and keys. I kiss Bella and walk out the door with Emmett.

Paul has relieved Sam and is sitting in his car watching the townhouse. I wave to him and he steps out of the car. "What's up?" he asks.

"We're going on a beer run. You want anything?" Emmett bellows.

Paul looks back at the front door of the townhouse and then back at us. "Is Bella in there alone?"

"No," I answer. "Rosalie is with her. Alice, Jasper, Cynthia, and Ted are on their way over. I think she'll be okay."

"I'll follow you guys then," Paul says as he gets back in his car.

"Still have a bodyguard, huh?" Emmett says as he carefully gets in my car.

"Sure, don't you?" I ask.

"Nope. Told Ted last week to call off the dogs. I can take care of me and mine. Rose still has someone with her during the day, but when she gets home at night, I'm her bodyguard," he says with a smile and a wag of his eyebrows.

"T.M.I.," I say as I get his innuendo. "Do you really think that you're able right now?"

"That's insulting," he says. "I'm perfectly capable. Plus, I had a security system installed a couple of weeks ago. No one is getting within one hundred feet of that house without me knowing about it."

"Yeah, we had cameras installed earlier in the week. Ted is on a mission to catch the fucker and then nail Connor to the wall." I pull into the Chevron and wait for Emmett to get out of the car. I see Paul pull in and park a few spaces down from us.

We walk slowly into the store. Emmett insists on buying the beer. He instructs me to get two case of Rainier and half a case of Sam Adam's Light, for Jasper. I have to make two trips to get everything to the counter. Emmett manages to carry the half case out to the car, but I can tell that it throws him off balance. He's getting there, but he's a long way from one hundred percent.

As we pull back onto the road, I ask, "How are you doing, really?"

He laughs a little before he answers, "I'm hanging in there. I almost died, you know? Just when I'm starting to get my life together, I almost kick the bucket. You know what kept me here... it was Rose. I couldn't leave her. I just found her. I just made her mine forever. I couldn't leave her. It's hard and it's painful, but I have to do this for her. She gets angry when I push myself, but I want to be the best I can be... for her. I'm here because of Rosalie. She gave me a reason to fight for my life. Without her, I don't think that I would have made it."

I smile as I realize that Rosalie is Emmett's Bella. "I'm happy for you, man. You deserve her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, feigning indignation.

I laugh at what he's implying. He knows that Rosalie and I don't always get along and he's playing on that. "It means exactly what I said. You deserve her, asshole."

We're laughing as we pull back into the complex. I see Jasper's truck and Ted's car in the lot. "It looks like everyone is here," I say as I kill the ignition.

Emmett slowly gets out of the car. "Yep," he says. "Let's get this party started." He opens the back door and leans in to get out the half case of Sam Adam's when the passenger window suddenly shatters.

"Get down! Get down!" I hear Paul yell. I hit the dirt. The back windshield disintegrates. I turn to see Paul jump out of his car and crouch down beside the front fender. He levels his pistol in the direction of the flying bullets.

Bella opens the front door and steps outside. "Get back inside!" I scream at her. She looks at me confused. "God damn it, Bella! Go inside and close the door!"

A look of shock crosses her face before she slams the door closed. A black SUV speeds past us toward the exit to the complex. Paul fires two shots at the vehicle as whoever it is pulls out onto the road; narrowly missing an on-coming car.

Paul runs over to me. "Are you alright?" he asks as he helps me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt," I say as I brush the dirt off my clothes. "Where's Emmett?"

Ted exits the townhouse, gun drawn. "Is anyone hurt?" he asks.

"Nah, I'm fine," Emmett says as he wiggles out of the back seat of my car. "Just covered in a little glass. What the fuck just happened?"

"I've called the police; they're on the way," Ted says. "Go back inside, folks. We got it under control," he says to the neighbors that have come outside. They all look around, but none of them go back inside their homes. Ted rolls his eyes and asks Paul, "What happened?"

"We just got back from the 'beer run,'" he says with a frown. "We parked and then Edward exited the car. When Emmett reached into the back seat the first shot was fired, shattering the passenger window. I reacted and yelled for them to get down. The next shot took out the back window. Then the SUV tore out of the parking lot."

"What did it look like?" Ted asks.

"It was a black Tahoe with blacked out windows. There was no tag," Paul answers. "I think that whoever it was, was just trying to scare them. I don't think they were actually trying to hurt anybody."

"Excuse me, but I think that firing a gun at me would constitute an assassination attempt," I say in disbelief at what I'm hearing.

"They didn't fire at you; they fired at the car. You and Emmett were easy targets. The gunman could have easily taken you both out if he had wanted. He fired at the windows of the car. He was just trying to scare you," Paul explains.

"Well it worked!" I exclaim. "Move," I say to Ted, "I have to check on Bella." I get to the front door, but it's locked. I beat on it until Alice opens the door. "Where's Bella?" I demand.

"Are you alright? Where's Emmett?" Alice asks.

"I'm fine. Emmett is on his way inside. He's fine too. Where's Bella?" I demand again as I push past Alice into the townhouse.

"I'm right here, Edward," she sobs. She's on the couch with Cynthia and Rosalie. I run to her and kneel down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry. It's okay. We're okay. Please calm down," I beg.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Rosalie says. "What happened out there?"

"Someone took a shot at us," Emmett says, loudly, as he enters the townhouse followed by Ted and Paul. Rosalie runs to him and throws her arms around him. "Hey, babe, I'm good. You're going to knock me over. Ed, man, the cops are here and want to talk to us."

"Bella, love, will you be okay while I speak with the police?"

"I've got her," Cynthia says as she drapes an arm across Bella's shoulders. "Go talk to the police. We'll be fine, right Bella?" Bella nods through her tears.

"I'll be right back." I stand and pass Alice on the way to the door. She places a hand on my arm. Our eyes meet. I nod in recognition; she's concerned, but supportive. I'm really beginning to love Alice.

I walk outside and give my statement to the police. They also interview Emmett, Ted, Paul and the few neighbors that are still hanging around outside. The Chinese food arrives and I have to make the police let the little guy through. I pay for the food and hand it off to Jasper and Alice. Ted talks with the cops about the cameras and says that he will e-mail the footage to them. I can't believe that this is happening. It seems so unreal. First, Bella and I have our first big fight, then I find out about Bree, and now someone shoots up my car. What else can happen tonight?

Two of the police cars leave, but one stays behind to watch the house; just in case they come back, I guess. Emmett, Ted, and I go back inside. Alice has taken out the food and has it arranged on the bar. Cynthia and Bella are still sitting on the couch, but I can't hear Bella crying anymore. "Are you okay?" I ask as sit next to Bella on the couch.

"No," she says honestly. "I'm scared, Edward. Someone just tried to kill you."

"Actually," Ted interrupts, "we think that they were just trying to scare them. None of the shots were fired directly at Edward or Emmett."

"I know that you're trying to make it sound better, _dear_," Cynthia says, "but bullets flying in the direction of a person would be considered an attempt on that person's life."

"Did you see them? Can you identify them?" Bella asks.

"No, I didn't see anything. I don't think any of us did." I drop my head into my hands. "This is so frustrating. Why won't they just leave us alone? Do they think that this will make us back off? They're insane!"

"I'm going to nail that bastard if it's the last thing I do," Ted says. "This is blatant witness tampering. I'll be damned if I let Connor Cavanaugh get away with this."

"If you can get the proof, I'll be more than willing to prosecute him," Rosalie interjects.

"Why don't we all eat and try to forget what happened tonight," Alice says as she begins handing everyone plates. "Tonight is about getting Bella ready for tomorrow. That means reducing her stress as much as possible."

"I thought that we were playing court tonight," Emmett pouts.

"Um, Em, I don't think we'll be playin' anythin' tonight, 'kay? Let's just eat us a bite an' we'll see where it goes." Jasper hands Emmett the first container. "Ya'll best get up off yer asses before the human garbage disposal here eats it all up."

"I resemble that remark," Emmett says as he digs into the food.

I have to smile at our friends' attempts to lighten the mood. Cynt and I make eye contact and she stands to go to the kitchen, leaving Bella and I alone in the living room.

I take her hands in mine. "How are you really?" I ask.

"I'm scared, Edward. You could have been killed. What happens after the trial? What if he's convicted? Will his father continue to come after us? I don't know what to do," she says as she drops her head.

"You continue on the path. _We_ continue on this path together. I know that Ted will get Connor. Once he and James are both behind bars, I think that the harassment will stop. We have to trust that it will work out," I reassure her.

"You're sounding very un-Edward-like," she says.

"Well, consider this the new Edward. We have to stick together... all of us," I say as I gesture toward the kitchen. "Our family is here tonight because they love us and support us. How can we not be strong with all this around us?"

Bella takes a deep breath and looks up at me; a smile on her tear stained face. "You're right. Let's eat and then we can start with the questions."

"Bella..." I start to protest.

She places a finger on my lips. "Don't argue with me, okay? I'm going to splash some water on my face. Will you please fix my plate?"

"Sure," I say with a nod. I help her from the couch and watch as she goes upstairs to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Cynthia asks when I enter the kitchen.

"She will be. She still wants to do the prep tonight." I take a plate from Alice and start piling on lo mein.

"Okay, so we do the prep," Cynthia says as she takes a bite of sesame chicken.

"Whose side are you on?" I ask. "We need to talk her out of it. Tonight has been stressful enough. I refuse to add to it."

"Ya want my opinion?" Jasper drawls.

"Not really," I reply sharply.

"Too bad, 'cause yer gettin' it anyway. I think we should all do exactly what she asks of us tonight. Doin' anythin' else would only compound her stress." He pats me on the back. "C'mon, Ed, we ain't had a good laugh at yer expense in awhile. Let the little spitfire slug ya one."

Emmett begins to laugh uproariously. "Hell, yeah. I'd love to see you get clocked by Bella again."

"What's so funny?" Bella asks as she descends the stairs.

"Just rememberin' when you punched Ed here. We kinda wanna see it again," Jasper says as he drapes an arm over Bella's shoulders to give her a one-armed hug.

"Ignore him," I say as I hand her a plate of food. "He's an idiot."

"Aw, you love it," Alice chimes in. "Rosalie and I are in the dining room, Bella. Come sit with us. We're talking about the engagement party slash wedding reception." Bella looks at me and rolls her eyes before she follows Alice.

"Jasper is right," Ted says. "We should all act as if nothing happened tonight. Tomorrow is going to be bad enough on her... on you too, Edward. If she wants you to ask her a few questions... then ask her a few questions. It can only help." I look over to see Cynthia nodding her agreement.

"It might take her mind off it. If nothing else, it might put her at ease about tomorrow if she feels that she is overly prepared," Cynthia says.

Against my better judgment, I have to agree that Cynthia makes a little sense. Maybe she will be more at ease if she's more prepared. "We'll see. Maybe she'll just forget about the whole thing."

Cynthia joins the rest of the ladies in the dining room and the men take up residence in the breakfast nook. Jasper, Emmett, and Ted soon start talking sports, leaving me with my thoughts. I start going over possible questions in my mind. I try to get into Aro's head to determine what tactic he may take. I'm startled back to reality by Emmett.

"Hey, where did you go?" he asks. "Jasper asked if you felt like playing handball some time next week. Do you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just tell me when," I answer.

"Ya okay?" Jasper asks.

"Just thinking; trying to come up with some questions... maybe a strategy. Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"I'll get the proof we need to prosecute Connor. You don't have to worry about that," Ted says.

"I know," I tell him. "I'm not worried about that. I'm a little nervous about tomorrow, but I know that you'll get him."

"Tomorra'll be fine," Jasper says. "We'll all be there. We'll get 'cha through it."

"Thanks, guys. We really do appreciate it." I look up at my friends... my family. "I don't think that I could ask for better allies."

Cynthia walks out of the dining room with her empty plate. "Those bun things are fabulous," she says as she stabs one. "Are you ready to get started?" she asks me.

"No," I say quickly.

"Well, you better get ready quick," Cynthia says as she stabs another bun. "Bella is almost finished eating and she wants to get started."

"Wonderful," I groan and drop my chopsticks on my plate. I've suddenly lost my appetite.

"Come on, Jazz," Emmett says as he slowly stands. "Let's move some furniture around. We need a courtroom."

"Emmett, you can't move furniture," Ted says as he stands too. "Don't even try. Jasper and I will do the heavy lifting; you can tell us where to put everything."

I can hear Emmett protesting as Cynthia takes Ted's seat on my right. "She's stronger than you think."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?" I ask sarcastically.

"If you would remove your head from your ass, maybe you could see what the rest of us see. Bella isn't the same as she was when you met her. She's stronger now. She can handle whatever you throw at her. I can guarantee that she'll be better than Charlotte and you know that Charlotte knocked it out of the park." She stands and places a hand on my shoulder. "Give her the benefit of the doubt. And toughen up yourself. We're all getting tired of brooding, emotional Edward. Grow a set and prep Bella." She smacks me gently on the back of the head.

I take my plate to the kitchen and start to clean up. Alice comes in and says, "Jasper and I will get this. Ya'll have work to do."

"Did you just say 'ya'll'?" I ask.

She blushes slightly and says, "Probably. Shut-up, okay? You live with it twenty-four, seven and see if it doesn't rub off." She pushes me in the chest. "Go prep."

I shake my head and go into the living room.

It's been a trying night. The only positive I can see is that Bella didn't hit me. She cried and I apologized. Rosalie jumped me for being too soft. Cynthia told me that I was throwing slow pitches and that it wasn't helping. When I ramped it up, Alice had to leave the room; _she_ probably would have hit me.

In the end, Bella was able to get through a little over an hour of severe questioning with a lot of conjecture and innuendo without crying or having to walk out to regain her composure. I guess that's progress.

She's in the shower now. She said that she needed a little alone time and wanted to take a long, hot shower. She's been in there a long time. I've been sitting on the edge of the bed listening to the water and praying that she can forgive me, although she swears that I've done nothing that would need her forgiveness. I feel like dirt. Thank God there isn't any alcohol in the house; Emmett took the rest of the beer with him when he left.

Alice chose a blue dress for Bella to wear tomorrow. It's hanging on the door of the closet. I love that shade of blue on Bella and I know that she'll be beautiful in it. I look around this room that until a couple of months ago was mine alone and see the subtle changes that are all Bella. Her jewelry and perfume are on the dresser. The rocking chair that her mother used when Bella was a baby is in the corner by the window. The copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that I bought for her is on the nightstand. Her pillow, with its exquisite Bella smell, is on her side of the bed; her side of_ our _bed.

I hear the water of the shower turn off. I watch the door of the bathroom; waiting for Bella to emerge. I hear her take the towel from the rack. She opens the door and jumps when she sees me.

"Edward, have you been sitting there the whole time I was in the shower?" she asks. I smile sheepishly and nod. "Why?" she says as she takes a step toward me.

"I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to do. Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she says as she goes back into the bathroom to hang her towel back on the rack.

"Are you sure?" I push.

"Edward, I'm not angry with you," she says as she puts on her pajamas. "Stop acting like something horrible has happened. As I see it, we averted tragedy twice tonight; you didn't drink and you weren't shot. We also achieved our objective; I'm ready for tomorrow. I feel better than I did this morning; I'm surer of myself." She leaves the bathroom and touches my cheek. "Thank you for that. Now stop worrying so much. It's been a... stressful night, to say the least. Let's get some sleep so that we'll both be ready for tomorrow."

I nod and stand to change into my pajama pants. "I'm still sorry about the things I said to you tonight," I mumble.

"Hey," she says, making me turn to face her, "stop that. There's nothing to forgive. I'm not angry now, but if you keep apologizing for nothing, then I _will_ be angry."

"Okay, okay," I say, taking her in my arms. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too... so much."

I was right about the dress... she's beautiful. I'm watching her put on her earrings and smiling at the sight. I can't believe that she's mine.

"What?" she asks as she notices me staring.

"You are gorgeous," I say as I walk up behind her to help put on her necklace. "How do you feel?"

"I feel ready," she answers. "What about you... how do you feel?"

"Nervous, but ready. I'm ready for all this to be over." I place my hands on her shoulders and look at her in the dresser mirror. "You look so beautiful."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Neither... it's just a fact. We need to get on the road. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she says as she takes my hand. We go downstairs where she grabs her purse before we get in the car. The conversation on the way to the courthouse is light. She makes no mention of last night or of her testimony today. She's smiling and laughing as she makes jokes. I begin to wonder if she's trying to put herself at ease or if she's trying to make me feel better.

We park in the rear of the courthouse, as usual. Eleazar's paralegal is waiting to let us in the attorneys' entrance. "Everyone is in the conference room on the fourth floor," she says as we get to the elevators.

"The fourth floor... why?" I ask.

"There's been some kind of delay," she says as she presses the button for the fourth floor. "Eleazar can explain it."

We exit the elevator and follow the paralegal to the conference room. Eleazar and the rest of the prosecution team are there. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Apparently, James is sick. We're waiting to hear from the doctor and the judge. We may be in recess until Monday," Eleazar answers.

"He isn't sick," I say flatly.

"What do you mean?"

I shake my head. "It's a tactic... strategy. Aro is trying to rattle Bella's chains. I've done it before. You make the witness wait. It gives her more time to think about what's about to happen; get her nervous. I've had witnesses back out of testifying altogether because their nerves were shot." I look into Eleazar's face to emphasize, "He's not sick."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Damn near positive," I answer.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Rosalie asks.

"There's nothing you can do. We wait to see what the judge says. Everyone else will be waiting downstairs. Bella and I can go down and explain it to them, but other than that... we wait," I say with a shrug.

"I'll go with you. Emmett and Cynthia are already there," Rosalie says as she starts for the door. We descend in the elevator to the third floor. As we exit the elevator we see that Charlie has arrived.

"Bella!" he exclaims when he sees us.

"Hi, Daddy," Bella says as she rushes to hug him.

"You look so pretty," he says as he holds her at arms length. He turns to me and extends his hand. "Hey, Edward, it's great to see you again... despite the circumstances."

I shake his hand and say, "It's good to see you too."

"Where's your mom?" he asks.

"She's on her way. Paul is driving her. She doesn't like driving long distances alone anymore," I answer.

"I understand, I understand," Charlie says, nodding. "When are we getting the show on the road?"

"That's what we've come to explain..." Rosalie starts, but is interrupted by the arrival of Alice and Jasper.

"Charlie!" Alice squeals and throws herself at the poor man.

"There's my Ally-girl," Charlie says giving Alice a big hug. "He wraps one arm around Bella's shoulders and the other around Alice. "My two girls," he says with obvious pride.

"Okay, okay, the gang's all here. What's going on, Rose?" Cynthia asks.

"Well, James is claiming to be sick, so we're delayed until the doctor tells Judge Verine that we can or cannot continue today. We may be in recess until Monday," Rosalie explains.

"He isn't sick," I interject.

"He probably isn't," Emmett confirms. "I think we've both used that tactic, right, Ed?"

"So what happens if we can't testify today?" Alice asks.

"We come back Monday and try again," I answer with a shrug.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – Bella Begins

It's almost time for lunch and we're still waiting. My mother has arrived; she and Alice are engrossed in conversation about the engagement party. Bella and I are intently watching the door of courtroom... waiting to find out how we will proceed. That's why I fail to notice Mike's arrival. I jump when I hear him speak from behind us.

"Hi, Bella," he says tentatively, "how have you been?"

"Mike... I've been good. Thank you for doing this." Bella releases my hand and takes my arm at the elbow.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. I wish I could do more." Mike looks at the floor and says, "I still regret what happened between us. I'm so sorry, Bella. I should never have left you like that. I have so many excuses for why I did it, but really... it was inexcusable."

I have to bite my tongue to keep from agreeing with him.

"I was never angry with you, Mike. I couldn't blame you. I wished everyday that I could leave the situation, but I was stuck with it. I'm okay now... better than okay. This is Edward... my fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you," I say politely, as I extend my hand to him.

He firmly shakes my hand and says, "You're a lucky man. Bella is a wonderful woman."

"I know," I reply as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Mike," Charlie says as he hits Mike hard on the back. Mike lurches forward before he quickly regains his balance. "How's life been treating you?"

"It's been good, Chief Swan." What? No Charlie? "How have you been?"

"Good, good. We really appreciate you testifying for Bella," Charlie says as he steps to Bella's other side.

"It's the least I could do." Mike looks around the hallway and spots Alice. "I think I'll go say 'hi' to Alice. I'll talk with you later, Bella." He nods to me and walks over to where Alice and my mother are sitting. Alice stands and gives him a quick hug.

"That went well," I say as I pull Bella into my side. "Don't you think?"

"Mike was always good to Bella," Charlie says as he pats Bella's back. "He just wasn't mentally equipped to handle the situation. I don't think Bella ever blamed him. Did you, Bells?"

"No, he tried. He tried a lot harder than I thought he would. I was really messed up then, Edward. I understood why he left. It hurt, but I understood. I was never angry," she answers.

"You are a far better person than me," I say as I shake my head. "I would have been so angry and I would never have forgiven him."

"There was nothing to forgive," Bella says just before the courtroom doors open.

"Hi, folks," Kathryn, the judge's clerk, says, "the doctor thinks that Mr. Cavanaugh will be fine so Judge Verine wants to convene after lunch. So, go eat and be back at one." She walks back through the doors of the courtroom. We hear the elevator ding a moment before the prosecution team walks around the corner.

"I told you," I say smugly to Rosalie and Eleazar.

"Yeah, yeah... you're the man, Masen," Rosalie says as she rolls her eyes.

"What does this mean?" Mike asks.

"It means that we probably won't get to your testimony until next week," I say to him. He looks at me, confused. "I mean 'they' won't get to your testimony until then."

"You're a lawyer, aren't you?" he asks.

"Kind of," I answer. "It's complicated."

"I insist on treating everyone to lunch," my mom says, suddenly.

"Now, Elizabeth, I can't let you do that," Charlie protests."

"Come now, Charlie, I insist," she says as she touches his arm. "Bella, you pick the restaurant and it's all on me."

"Mom..." I say, softly.

"Hush," she whispers back. "I want to do this; let me."

I shake my head, but I don't argue with her. Bella chooses the Courthouse Café; today's soup is Clam Chowder, which Bella loves. Mom starts to protest, so I squeeze her hand. I know that she doesn't usually eat in cafes, but she's in the minority in this instance. She nods her understanding as we all crowd into the elevators.

It takes all three elevators to get our group back to the third floor after lunch. I'm pleasantly surprised at how well Charlie and my mother are getting along. They're talking like they're old friends after meeting just today. Bella smiled at them for the entire meal. I smiled at Bella. She's showing no signs of nervousness; either she's a very good actress or she's that prepared for today. I hope that it's the latter.

As we round the corner, I see Eleazar waiting for us. "Hi, guys! Are we ready?" he asks.

"I'm ready," Bella says with a firm nod of her head.

We walk into the courtroom and Cynthia starts toward the front to sit with Bella. "No," Bella says, stopping Cynthia's progress. "You need to stay with him." She points a finger at me.

"Bella, love, I'll be fine. You need Cynt more than I do." I motion for Cynthia to go with Bella.

"No, I'll be up there," she says pointing to the stand. "You'll be back here; trying to keep your mouth shut. Honey, I love you, but you're not very good at keeping quiet when you get upset." Cynthia snorts and then bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Cynthia, please stay with Edward and make sure he leaves if it gets to be too much for him."

"I'll get Emmett. Together, we should be able to control him." Cynthia turns back to the door.

"I don't need controlling," I mutter.

"Humor me," Bella says before turning to go to the bench behind the prosecution table. She sits and takes a deep breath.

Cynthia returns with Emmett. "Em, go up there and sit with her until they call her... please?" He looks down at Cynthia. "Emmett... please," I say, exasperated.

It takes a nod of Cynthia's head to get him to do as I ask. I'm glaring at her when she turns to face me. "Do you honestly think that bothers me? You're not in charge today, Bub; Bella is. Emmett isn't sitting with her because you asked. He's there because I think that she needs a hand to hold right now and you need to stay as far away from Cavanaugh as possible. Scoot over so I can sit."

"I want on the aisle," I say.

"Like I give a crap what you want. Scoot over." She pushes my arm.

"Why can't I sit on the aisle?" I whine.

She looks at me like I'm the world's biggest imbecile. "Because you might get the idea to run to the front of this room and beat the crap out of someone and I want to be at least a small buffer. I may not be able to drag you out of the room, but I can knock you to the ground and hold you there until someone, let's say Emmett, _can_ drag you out. I'm not going to ask again... scoot over."

I reluctantly slide down the bench. "Bitch," I say under my breath.

"That's right and proud of it." The bailiff enters and tells us to stand as Judge Verine enters the courtroom.

"You can take your seats. Mr. Vasquez, if you're ready, I think that we can proceed now." He turns to cast a slight scowl at Aro and James.

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Isabella Marie Swan." Bella stands. She leans down to whisper something to Emmett. He nods and also stands. He walks to where Cynthia and I are sitting and slides past both of us to sit on my other side. He smirks at me.

"What?" I whisper.

"Nothing," he says as he takes his cane and places it across both our laps.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Just keeping you in your seat, Ed," he says with an evil grin.

"Please state you full name and place of residence for the record," Eleazar begins.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live in Seattle, Washington."

"Miss Swan, could you describe to the Court the events of January 3, 2007?" he asks.

"Um, yes. I was working at the Peninsula Daily News at the time. I had my own column. I had won an award... a Sidney... so my friends and I were celebrating at the bar next door to the newspaper office. My friend, Alice, had reserved the bar until ten that night. She had it catered and everything. My friends and most of my co-workers were there. We were having a really good time.

"At ten the bar opened to the general public, but most of our group stayed; we were having a good time. My editor had given me the next day off so I wasn't in a hurry to get home. Plus," she starts as she shifts in her seat, "I was a little tipsy and I wanted to sober up before we left."

I draw in a breath at Bella's admission. Cynthia reaches over and places her hand on my leg.

"I needed to use the ladies' room, but I didn't know where it was in the bar. I don't really frequent bars or clubs and I had never been in this particular bar before, so I asked the bartender." She looks down at her lap and begins to nervously play with the hem of her shirt. God, I wish I could be there with her; holding her hand through all this.

Eleazar flips the page on his pad and asks, "Did he tell you where it was located?"

"Uh, no, he didn't," Bella answers. "Another patron who was sitting at the bar told me; at least I thought he told me."

"What do you mean, Miss Swan?" Eleazar asks, cocking his head to the side.

"He motioned toward a hallway at the back of the bar and told me that is was down that hall at the end."

"Do you remember anything about this man?"

Bella shakes her head and says, "Just that he had blond hair and that his smile was disturbing; he gave me the creeps."

"Do you see that man in the courtroom today?" We know that she doesn't, but it's better if the prosecution makes the admission now than the defense putting if forth and hammering Bella with it later.

Bella looks over to the defense table before she says, "I'm not sure. I didn't look at him that closely. He was creepy. I really just wanted to get away from him. I can't say with any certainty that he's in the courtroom."

I grit my teeth. I hate that she can't positively identify James. Emmett applies some pressure to his cane.

"Did you walk down that hallway, Bella?" Eleazar asks.

Bella takes a deep breath before she answers. "Yes, I did."

"Were you alone?"

"I thought that I was." She begins to chew her bottom lip. She knows what is coming.

"What did you find in the hallway?"

"Well, there were only two doors. One said 'Employees Only' and the other was unmarked. I assumed that the restrooms were behind the unmarked door."

"So you went through the unmarked door?"

"Yes."

"What happened then, Bella?"

Emmett drapes one of his huge arms across the back of the bench and puts his hand on my shoulder. Cynthia increases her grip on my leg. I reach down and take her hand. She nods and holds my hand.

Bella stares at Eleazar for a moment before she answers. She bites her bottom lip; she's trying so hard to not cry. "Someone," she starts and an errant sob escapes her lips, "someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me through the door. It wasn't the door to the restrooms at all; it led to an alley at the back of the bar."

A single tear rolls down her cheek and she bites down on her lip again. It's all I can do to stay in my seat. I want to run to her and hold her. I squeeze Cynt's hand.

"Whoever was behind me called me a 'pretty little thing.' He whispered it in my ear and I could smell the liquor and cigarettes on his breath." She shutters at the memory. "It was a disgusting odor that I can still sometimes smell." She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "I can smell it now. I'll never forget that horrible smell. It makes me nauseated.

"I tried to look behind me... to see him, but he had a handful of my hair. I couldn't turn my head. I remember that he said 'No, no. I learned my lesson. No looky, looky, whore.' Then he put a knife to my throat." Her hand goes to her throat. "I begged him to not hurt me. I told him that I would do whatever he wanted, just please don't hurt me. He said that he was going to hurt me so bad, I would wish for him to kill me. Then he forced me to bend over at the waist.

"He cut open the back of my pants and my panties. He cut deep enough that he cut me at the same time. I have a scar on my back that is almost five inches long. It took thirty stitches to close that cut." Bella quickly wipes the tears from her cheeks.

The tears are flowing freely now and my heart is breaking. Cynt takes her hand back and I'm confused until she hands me a tissue from her purse. I hadn't even realized that I'm crying too. I take the tissue at the same time that Bella takes one from the box on the bench. She wipes her eyes and face before she continues.

"He told me that if I made a sound, it would be worse. How much worse could it be? At the time, I didn't want him to kill me. I remember crying, but I didn't scream. I couldn't scream. I should have screamed. I should have fought harder, but I was so scared," she sobs and covers her face with her hands.

"Do you need a moment, Miss Swan?" asks, Judge Verine.

"Yes, please," Bella whispers.

"Let's take a ten minute recess," the Judge says, nodding at Eleazar.

The jury is escorted back to the jury room and the Judge goes back to his chambers. I try to stand, but Emmett is still holding me in place. "What are you doing? Let me up." Emmett glances over at Cynthia. "You don't have to get her permission. We're in recess; let me get up." Cynthia nods her head so Emmett moves his cane. I stand like I've been shot out of a cannon and walk quickly to the rail behind the prosecution table. Rosalie has her arm around Bella's shoulders and is whispering to her. "Bella?" I whisper.

She turns to look at me. I extend my hand and she takes it. I pull her from Rosalie and hug her as close to me as I can with the rail between us. "It's okay, you're doing great."

"No one else needed a recess," she sobs.

"Charlotte and Maggie didn't almost die. It's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. We're almost done for today. You can do it," I assure her.

I didn't realize that Cynthia and Emmett had followed me so when Cynt speaks, I jump. "We're all here for you, Bella. Edward's right; you're doing great and it's almost over for today."

"You're knocking it out of the park, kiddo," Emmett says as he pats her arm.

"Are _you_ okay, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Focus on what you're doing. I'm good," I say nodding my head. I think I'm trying to convince both of us. She doesn't need to know that watching her in pain is killing me.

Bella looks over my shoulder to Cynthia. "Take care of him."

"We will," Emmett says. I feel one of his massive hands on my shoulder.

"The recess is almost over," Eleazar says. "Can you continue?"

Bella bites her bottom lip. I squeeze her hands and nod. "Yes, I can continue. Let's get this over with." She leans in and hugs me once more before she returns to the witness stand. I follow Emmett and Cynthia to the back of the courtroom and take my seat between them.

The jury is brought in and Judge Verine returns. Emmett puts his cane back across both our laps when we retake our seats. I push it away, but he moves it back. I sigh and roll my eyes.

Judge Verine motions to Eleazar that he should begin. "What happened after he cut your clothes, Bella?"

"He, um, he started to... rape me." She closes her eyes and takes a ragged breath. "I could feel him inside me, but I tried to just go somewhere else in my mind. It was horrible. He would... slam into me... and... breathe out, so I smelled his putrid breath. I begged him to stop. He just... did it harder... the more I begged. God, how it hurt." Bella wipes at the tears flowing down her face.

Eleazar gives her a few seconds to regain her composure. "What happened then, Bella?"

"I guess he finished because he pulled out and jerked me back to him by my hair. He whispered in my ear again... I think I gagged or something." She shakes her head and wrinkles her nose. She's remembering the smell.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah," she says as a look of disgust crosses her face. "He told me that I was the best lay he'd ever had. He told me that he was going to kill me because he had learned his lesson. I think his exact words were, 'No seconds for the Beast.' He didn't want any witnesses."

"What did he do then, Bella?" Eleazar asks.

"He stabbed me in the side," she says flatly. "I managed to scream then. I caught a glimpse of his back as he rounded the corner out of the alley. It was so dark, that I couldn't make out anything other than a man running away. The pain was excruciating so I continued to scream. I screamed until someone came out of the bar and found me.

"They probably called an ambulance. I vaguely remember being put in an ambulance. I had lost some blood and I was in and out of consciousness."

"Do you remember if the hospital did a rape kit when you arrived?"

"Objection," Aro says, standing, "he's leading the witness. She has stated that she was in and out of consciousness."

"Your Honor, if I may continue, I believe that Miss Swan's answer will cure any confusion," Eleazar explains.

"Overruled." Judge Verine motions for Eleazar to continue.

"Bella, did they do a rape kit?"

"I wasn't conscious for it, but they told me that they had done one and I was told the results."

"Can you tell us the results of the report?"

Bella nods and says, "Yes, it said that there was blood and seminal discharge in the sample. The blood was determined to be mine, but the seminal discharge was unknown. There was also tearing and trauma consistent with rape."

"Where did the blood come from, Bella?"

"They determined that it was most likely from the cut on my lower back."

"The prosecution would like to enter the rape kit report into the record." Eleazar hands the report to the clerk.

"So noted; mark Prosecution Exhibit G." This time Judge Verine takes the report and looks at it before handing it back to the clerk to be marked.

"Was the semen sample run through any database to look for a match?"

"That's where the problems occurred." She's finally stopped crying so she wipes the tears from her face. "I was initially told that the sample was contaminated so that it couldn't be run. My case was then marked as cold, since I hadn't seen my attacker. A little over year ago, a duplicate sample was found and it was put through the system. That's when the match was found."

"Are you aware of the circumstances surrounding the discovery of the duplicate sample?" Eleazar asks.

"Objection!" Aro screams. "Sidebar, Your Honor."

"Someone's getting nervous," Emmett whispers and then gives me a nudge.

"Is this where he intends to bring in the family connection and the cover-up?" Cynthia asks.

"I think so. It's up to the Judge to let it in," I explain. "He could deem it irrelevant or inadmissible... or both."

It seems like an extraordinary time that Eleazar and Aro argue their sides for Judge Verine. They get almost loud enough to hear a few times and I think that the Judge might send the jury out, but he manages to quiet them. Finally, Aro turns, glares at me, and returns to the defense table. He leans over and whispers to James.

"I think we got it in," I say quietly.

"I'm going to overrule the objection at this time, but should you fail to prove relevancy, Mr. Vasquez, I will be forced to strike all testimony on the subject matter from the record. Do you understand?" Judge Verine says in a warning tone.

"Yes, Your Honor," Eleazar answers.

"You may continue."

"Miss Swan, could you tell the Court the circumstances surrounding the discovery of the duplicate sample and the subsequent match in the database?" Eleazar asks again.

"I told a friend about the... attack... and he contacted Ms. Hale about the sample contamination. I didn't know that they always took duplicate samples just in case something went wrong with the original sample. Ms. Hale contacted your office and an investigation was done. The district attorney that had originally handled my case was implicated in some kind of corruption in the Port Angeles office. Anyway, my case was part of that.

The duplicate sample was located and run through the system. There was a match with a case in Seattle. And... here we are."

"Do you recall the name of the district attorney that was a part of the issues in the Port Angeles District Attorney's office?"

"Yes, it was Tanya Denali... Tanya _Cavanaugh_ Denali," Bella answers, emphasizing the common surname.

"Your Honor, we submit the findings of the investigation into the corruption in the Port Angeles DA's office into the record." Eleazar gives the investigation report to the clerk.

Aro stands and says, "Your Honor, we _still_ object to the admission of this testimony and evidence into the record for lack of relevance and inadmissibility."

"Your objection is duly noted, but _still_ overruled. Mark the evidence as Exhibit H," Judge Verine says before taking the report from the clerk and looking through it. Eleazar waits for the judge to finish and hand the report back to the clerk before he continues.

"So, Miss Denali is related to the defendant?"

"Yes, she is his cousin; his uncle's daughter." For the first time, Bella turns to look at James. If she's scared or angry or anything at the moment no one would be able to tell. Her face conveys no emotion when she looks at him.

"Is it safe to assume that she was aware of her cousin's guilt and, therefore, felt the need to protect him?"

"Objection, speculation. The prosecution is asking the witness to _guess_ the motivations of someone besides herself," Aro says with resignation. He knows that this is damaging and he isn't happy that it's been admitted into evidence.

"I withdraw, Your Honor." Eleazar turns and glances briefly in my direction. He smiles and then turns back to the lectern. "Bella, did you file a police report about the rape?"

"Yes, it was three days later... when I regained consciousness. I told them everything that I told you today. I remembered everything. I'll never be able to forget it."

"The prosecution submits the police report filed by Miss Swan into the record."

"Mark it as Prosecution Exhibit I." The clerk takes the report and adds it to the rest of the evidence.

Eleazar flips a page and then asks, "When did you leave Port Angeles?"

"I left a few months after I was raped."

"Why did you leave?"

Bella shakes her head and briefly closes her eyes before she speaks. "It was too painful to stay. Before the rape, I had everything. I had my dream job, a fiancé who loved me, wonderful friends... After the rape, I had nothing. I couldn't go back to work, because I couldn't go outside alone. I couldn't ever be alone. My fiancé left me, because I couldn't stand for him to touch me. I didn't want anyone to touch me. I felt dirty... disgusting. I pushed all of my friends away. Well, almost all my friends. Everywhere I looked there was a reminder of what he... my rapist... had taken from me. Alice and I moved to Seattle hoping that I could make a fresh start."

"Were you able to make that 'fresh start,' Bella?"

"Not at first." She takes a breath and looks at me. We make eye contact and she smiles. "Alice and I had been living in Seattle for several months before I could go out by myself. I could still only go out during the day, but I took baby steps and was finally able to get a job. I began waiting tables at the Last Chance Café in downtown Seattle. It was another six months or more before I could go out at night. My friends have helped me to slowly get my life back. I'm writing again... it's freelance, but I'm being published just the same. I'm getting there, but it's been a struggle. I hate to compare life to war, but when you've been through something like this, the analogy seems adequate. My rapist started a war within me. Since the rape I've been fighting... battling... to get my life back. Each day is a new battle. This trial is a battle. He started this war, but he will not win it. He will not defeat me." She squares her shoulders and holds her head high.

"Thank you, Bella. I have no more questions at this time," Eleazar says before returning to the prosecution table.

Aro stands to approach the lectern, but Judge Verine holds up a hand to stop him. "I think we should adjourn for today. Mr. Anastas, you may begin you cross-examination Monday morning." He bangs the gavel and stands. We all rise as Judge Verine exits the courtroom. The jury is taken from the courtroom. Rosalie steps forward and helps Bella from the stand. Bella stares straight ahead as she passes the defense table. Rosalie motions and Emmett stands. I try to stand too, but he pushes me back into my seat. He goes forward and meets Bella at the rail. He and Bella are halfway down the aisle when James stands and turns to look at me.

"Just remember," he says with an evil smirk, "I had her first." I jump to my feet fully intending to beat him within an inch of his life. Cynthia elbows me in the balls causing me to collapse onto the bench in pain.

I look up to see James laughing as the bailiff takes him from the courtroom. Emmett quickly takes Bella from the courtroom.

Still holding my crotch, I say to Cynthia, "What the fuck?"

"You didn't need to do something stupid, like beat the shit out of him in the courtroom." She has a point, but damn it hurts. "Oh, get up. I didn't hit you that hard. Quit exaggerating." She stands and starts for the door. "Well, come on, Bella needs you."

I slowly drag myself to my feet and walk with much pain out into the hallway. Bella is there with her father and the rest of our family. She is sobbing in her father's arms when I approach her. I place a hand on her shoulder and she looks up. The pain in her eyes is devastating.

"My love, I'm so sorry," I start, but am stopped by Bella wrapping her arms around my neck.

"He never had me, Edward. I've never been his. I'm yours. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she sobs into my chest.

"Shh, I know, love. It's alright. We're alright. Please calm down. It doesn't matter... he doesn't matter. Please calm down." I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

Eleazar and Rosalie come out of the courtroom. Emmett wraps and his arm around Rosalie and pulls her to him. I notice that Jasper is holding Alice the same way.

"That was disturbing," Eleazar starts. "Let's all try to put this out of our minds this weekend. Alice, we might get to you Monday afternoon, but I doubt we'll get to you, Mike. I don't think you need to be back until Tuesday or Wednesday. We can call you."

"No," Mike says, shaking his head. "I abandoned Bella once; I won't do it again. I'll be back Monday... if it's okay with Bella."

Bella smiles through her tears and says, "I'd like that."

"Hey, if you feel like eating something, Bells, I thought that I would treat for dinner," Charlie says.

"Okay," she says with a nod. "But can we go by the townhouse first. I want to wash my face and get cleaned up a little."

"No problem," I answer. "Let's all meet at the townhouse." I turn to Eleazar. "You too, Counselor. You're one of us now."

Eleazar smiles and says, "So, now I'm part of this motley crew... oh, joy!"

We all laugh as we start for the elevators, relieved that we all made it through the day partially unscathed.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – Bella Continued

Ted spoke with all of us at dinner about our bodyguards. Emmett had already dismissed his and Rosalie's and Jasper thought that there was no need to continue having one for him and Alice. Ted wanted to utilize his resources to find the black Tahoe and Crazy Dark Haired Man. We all decided that with the trial so close to ending and with the cameras that have been installed at our townhouse, the bodyguards were probably no longer necessary... as long as we all traveled in pairs. Not a problem for Bella and me since I intend to never leave her side again.

Mike went with us to dinner. I caught him glancing longingly at Bella on several occasions. He still loves her. I can see it in his eyes. I can also see deep regret. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy... almost. He has no one to blame but himself. I feel no remorse in benefitting from his stupidity.

After dinner, Charlie came back to our townhouse and settled in. He's staying with us for the rest of the trial. I tried to act normal through dinner and play the pleasant host, but what James said has me fuming inside. I found myself constantly touching Bella; holding her hand, draping my arm across her shoulders, placing my hand on her knee. All attempts to assure her that my love for her knows no bounds.

Bella also put on a happy face for our guests; smiling and laughing when appropriate. But when we were at home and alone in our room, she broke down. I held her as she cried. She eventually cried herself to sleep. I was still holding her when the nightmare came. She fought my embrace. She kicked and pushed until I released her. She jumped from the bed and glared at me with her tiny fists at her side.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Okay, Bella," I said calmly. She was still asleep. "I won't touch you. It's Edward. I won't hurt you. It's okay." I slowly rose from the bed and walked to her.

"Edward," she whispered. I held out my hand and gently touched her shoulder. Her fists released so I carefully maneuvered her back into the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Instead of going back to my side of the bed, I crawled in behind her and pulled her to me. She slept soundly the rest of the night.

She didn't mention the episode the next morning and neither did I. We treated the day as normally as we could. Bella cooked breakfast, I cleaned up, Bella worked on an article for a while, Charlie and I watched a baseball game (okay, Charlie watched, I spent several hours being bored), I fixed sandwiches for lunch... a normal day.

We were getting ready to meet my mother for dinner when the alarm on Bella's car started going nuts. Charlie and I ran outside to see what was happening. All four tires on Bella's Maxima were flat and the passenger side door was dented. Something wet was on the hood.

"Go in and call the police," Charlie instructed. "Keep Bella inside."

Too late. As I turned to go back inside, I see Bella in the doorway with her mouth open in surprise. "My car," she whispered as her hand went to her chest.

"Come back inside, love. We need to call the police." I tried to guide her back into the townhouse, but she was frozen to the spot.

"My car," she said again.

"Bella, go back inside and call the police," Charlie said forcefully. Bella slowly nodded her head and went back into the townhouse.

Bella called the police while I called Ted. He immediately started the remote download of the camera footage. About fifteen minutes after the police arrived, Ted and Cynthia showed up with a disk of the footage. We all went into the townhouse and pulled it up on Bella's laptop.

A black Tahoe drove past the front of the townhouse. Less than a minute later, two men dressed in all black approached Bella's car. They went to opposite sides of the car and began letting the air out of the tires. Then one took out a bottle of some kind of liquid and poured it on the hood. The other then hit the side of the car, setting off the alarm. They ran out of view of the camera. Seconds later the black Tahoe leaves the parking lot.

"More scare tactics," Ted said. "It's the same Tahoe from before. I could make out the bullet holes on the driver's side when they drove in."

"This is getting old," I said. "Did you notice anything else?"

"No, but I haven't had a chance to analyze it." He removes the disk from the computer. "This is for you guys." He hands the disk to the police. "We have another copy and it's saved on my computer."

"We'll have our people look at it and see if we can find out anything," the officer said as he took the disk. "In the mean time, you people need to be on your guard. It seems to me that someone is out to get you."

"They're just trying to shut me up," Bella said from the couch. "It won't work."

"Still, be careful," he said before he left.

I called Mom to tell her that we would be late. With my car still in the shop and Bella's out of commission for the night, Charlie became our chauffer for the evening. When we came back from dinner, the paint on the hood of Bella's car had started to bubble... and Bella started to cry. I swear when Ted catches the son of a bitch doing this to us, I'm going to kill him.

The next morning, Charlie and I got up before Bella and went outside to survey the damage. He got a portable air pump from his car and started to slowly re-inflate the tires. I called the body shop and left a message about what had happened. I told them to come get the car Monday morning to fix the dent and repaint the entire car. It took forever, but Charlie finally got enough air in the tires for me to drive it to the Chevron and finish the inflation.

Bella was awake when I returned. She looked at the car and shook her head before returning inside to start breakfast. I told her that I had already called the body shop and that the car would be as good as new by the end of the week. She just nodded and continued to cook. I offered to help, but she shook her head and waved her hand for me to get out of her kitchen. I reluctantly sat in the living room with Charlie and waited.

Bella was quiet the rest of the day. I tried several times to cheer her up. She would smile sweetly and then go back to working on her article. Alice called at one o'clock to verify that we were still coming over for Pizza and Chick Flick night. Bella told her yes, so we started to get ready.

When we got to Jasper and Alice's apartment, Alice immediately kicked the men out; instructing us to go get the movie. I tried to protest; I didn't want to leave Bella's side. Jasper took my arm and dragged me outside.

"Leave 'em alone for a little while, Ed. Alice can tell when Bella's upset. They need ta talk for a bit. Ain't nothin' against ya. Just sometimes a girl needs another girl ta talk ta her 'bout things. They'll be fine." He dragged me to his truck and practically threw me in the backseat as Charlie climbed into the front.

I wondered about Alice and Bella's conversation the entire time we were gone. I don't know what Alice said to Bella, but when we returned from the video store, she was better. The rest of the evening was fun for everyone, even Charlie; although he did complain about Alice's choice of movie. I don't think that _The Time Traveler's Wife_ was Charlie's cup of tea.

So, after a somewhat pleasant evening, we're getting ready to go back to the courthouse this morning. The body shop called at 7:30 and said that my car was ready. They would deliver it by 8:30 and pick up Bella's at that time. It's just after eight o'clock when the doorbell rings. It's Tyler with Bratch Autobody and Repair. I give him the keys to Bella's Maxima and do a quick walk around my Audi. I tell him that it looks good. He leaves in Bella's car with a promise to have it ready by Friday.

I walk back upstairs to see if Bella is almost ready. We need to leave soon. She's adjusting the skirt of the chocolate brown suit that Alice sent with us last night. She turns when she sees me in the doorway.

"Does this look alright?" she asks.

"You look beautiful," I answer.

"You always say that. I need a real opinion, Edward. Do I look alright in this?" She holds her arms out and slowly turns.

I look her up and down and get instantly aroused. She really does look beautiful. "You look perfect," I say. "The only thing I would change is the slippers. They really don't go with the rest of the ensemble."

She rolls her eyes and says, "I'm not wearing these; I'm wearing those." She points to the brown and cream heels on the bed. "I don't know about the color," she says as she turns back toward the mirror.

"You look lovely," I assure her. "We really need to be getting on the road soon, love. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah," she says with resignation, "I guess." She looks in the mirror once more, throws up her hands in defeat, and walks to the bed to put on her shoes.

Charlie is waiting in the living room when we descend the stairs. He lets out a low whistle and says, "Wow, Bells, you look great. That color really sets off your eyes. Doesn't she look beautiful, Edward?"

"Yes, she does," I say with pride.

It feels good to finally have the Audi back. I drive us around the building to our usual spot at the rear of the courthouse. Rosalie and Emmett are waiting to let us in the back door.

Emmett looks Bella up and down and then says, "Nice suit, Bella. You look hot!" Rosalie punches him on the shoulder.

Rosalie turns to Bella and smiles. "You really do look great. Are you nervous?"

Bella nods and says, "A little."

"Don't be; it's going to be fine." We get in the elevator and start for the fourth floor. "Most everyone is here."

"Who isn't?" I ask.

Rosalie smiles and says, "Your mother."

"Figures," I say as we step off the elevator at the fourth floor.

Eleazar is talking with Alice and Mike. Cynthia motions for us to come over. "Good morning. Great suit, Bella. Eleazar is going over a few things with Alice and Mike. How do you feel this morning?"

"Nervous," Bella states, simply. "I just want it all to be over."

"It will be soon," Eleazar says, patting her shoulder. "Do you feel ready for today? You know that they're going to attack you. Are you up for it?"

Bella looks into my eyes. I give her a nod. "I'm ready," she says.

"Let's get in there then," he says, walking toward the doors.

Emmett and I start to follow. Cynthia takes my arm and pulls me back. "Emmett, go in and sit with Bella. I'll be there in a minute." Emmett shrugs and limps into the courtroom behind Bella. "I don't think you should go in there today."

"Duly noted. Let's go." I start for the door and she stops me again.

"Seriously, you don't need to be in there. They'll try to bait you just as much as they'll try to bait Bella. You should stay out here."

"I appreciate your concern, but that's not happening. I'm going in there. I can handle myself," I say as I again try for the door.

"Just like you handled yourself Friday afternoon?" she asks with copious amounts of sarcasm.

I glare at her as I remember the elbow to my nads. "If I don't control myself, I'm sure you will take great pleasure in disciplining me for my transgression."

An evil smile spreads across her lips. "I won't be as gentle next time."

"That was gentle?" I ask. "My God, woman, you nearly castrated me."

"Remember when I told you that you would lose your man-parts if you ever messed with me?"

"Yes," I reply.

"That goes double for today. The only way you're getting in that room is if you promise to keep your mouth shut and stay in your seat." She motions to the door. "Go with the knowledge that I will cause you serious bodily harm if you so much as clear your throat."

I glare at her trying to determine if she's serious. It takes me less than ten seconds to realize that she is. "Deal," I say, turning to enter the courtroom. I hold the door open for Cynthia and then take my seat at the back of the room.

The bailiff enters and we stand for Judge Verine. Emmett moves and allows Bella to walk to the stand. He then joins Cynthia and me at the back of the room. He places his cane across my lap and applies not so gentle pressure.

"Are you ready to proceed this morning, Mr. Anastas?" Judge Verine asks.

"Yes, the defense is more than ready this morning." Aro walks to the lectern. "Good morning, Miss Swan. I trust you had a pleasant weekend."

Bella smiles sweetly and says, "It was lovely."

"That's so good to hear. You say that you were celebrating at the Stop the Presses bar and you were drinking. How inebriated were you, Miss Swan?"

"I wasn't inebriated," Bella says flatly.

Aro flips through his notes. "You stated that you were 'tipsy' and needed to 'sober up.' So, I ask again... how drunk were you?"

"I was not drunk," she says with certainty.

"But you had been consuming alcohol all night. Can you recall how many drinks you had that night... or were you too far gone?"

"Objection," Eleazar stands and interjects.

Aro turns to Eleazar and says, "I'll rephrase. How many alcoholic beverages had you consumed on the night that you allege you were attacked?"

"I had two drinks all night. I was _not_ impaired," Bella emphasizes.

"You said that you aren't a frequenter of bars. You probably have a very low alcohol tolerance. Could you have been drunk on two alcoholic beverages?"

"Objection; speculation," Eleazar says.

"Sustained." Judge Verine motions for Aro to get on with it.

"Do you have definitive proof that you were not impaired by alcohol such that you may have confused the events of January third?"

"I have nothing definitive. I'm_ not_ confused about what happened to me on January third."

Aro nods his head and moves on. "Do you remember my client from that night?"

"No," she says, shaking her head.

"Oh, come now, Miss Swan. You had sex with him." Aro turns to smile at me. I hate that man. "Surely you remember him. He remembers you." Aro turns back toward Bella. I hear Cynthia suck in on her teeth; a sure sign that she's getting pissed.

"Objection!" Eleazar exclaims. "Where is the question?"

"Mr. Anastas, please ask a question," Judge Verine says in an exasperated tone.

"How were you dressed that night, Miss Swan?" Aro asks.

Bella pause briefly before she answers, "Um, I had on a pair of khaki pants and a red t-shirt."

"Was it a tight t-shirt, Miss Swan?" Aro asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Not really," Bella answers with apparent confusion.

"Did it have a low-cut neckline?" Aro pushes.

"Um, yeah, kind of." My eyes narrow at what I know Aro is insinuating; she was enticing James. I shift forward in my seat and Emmett shoves me back with his cane.

"Did you dance at the bar that night, Miss Swan?" Here we go.

"Yes," Bella answers, truthfully.

"Who did you dance with, Miss Swan?"

"I danced with my fiancé and one of my friends."

"And my client?"

Bella's eyes narrow as she says, "No."

"Are you sure?" Aro asks in a teasing tone.

"I am _positive_ that I have _never_ danced with your client." Bella nods and leans forward in her seat as she emphasizes her answer.

"Do you remember everyone you danced with that night? You were 'tipsy' after all." Aro turns and flashes a smile at the jury.

"Yes, I remember everyone and your client doesn't make the list."

"While you were dancing with _everyone_ in the bar, were you simulating sex?" Aro asks as he turns quickly back toward Bella.

"What?" Bella says, shocked.

"Were you dancing in a sexually suggestive manner with _everyone_ in the bar?" I could kill him for what he's insinuating.

"No," Bella says with disdain.

"You didn't rub your body against your fiancé?"

"Objection, Your Honor. She's answered this question. It's irrelevant," Eleazar stands and says, obviously irritated.

"Sustained," Judge Verine says. He is getting more and more aggravated with Aro. "Move on, Mr. Anastas."

"Are you still engaged, Miss Swan?" Aro asks.

"I'm engaged again." She looks past Aro and smiles at me.

"But not to the same man?"

Focusing her attention back on Aro, she answers, "No."

"Why is that?"

Bella takes a few seconds before she answers. "Mike had a difficult time dealing with the fallout from the rape. He left me."

"Because you had sex with another man while you were engaged to him?" I wondered how long it would take before he made that leap.

"No," Bella says, "because I was a wreck and he couldn't deal with it."

"Did it not bother him that you had been with another man... _a man you picked up in a bar_?" I hear Emmett growl under his breath. At least I'm not the only one that's angry.

"That's not the reason he left me."

"That would make me leave you." Emmett pushes down on his cane. I nudge him and point to the cane. He mouths 'sorry' and let's up on the pressure a little.

"Objection," Eleazar says. "Again, Your Honor, where is the question?"

"Sustained. Mr. Anastas, you're walking a very thin line and leaning dangerously toward the side of contempt. Don't push me," Judge Verine says as he points a warning finger at Aro.

"Yes, Your Honor. Miss Swan, did you have consensual sex with my client?" Whoa! Talk about cutting to the chase.

"No," Bella answers calmly.

"You had sex with James Cavanaugh, a very handsome young man, but you didn't want your fiancé to know, right?" I make eye contact with Cynthia and shake my head. She pats my leg reassuringly.

"No," Bella calmly says again.

"You made up this entire story so that your fiancé wouldn't be angry that you and my client had sex, right?" This time I growl and Cynthia squeezes my leg.

"No," Bella says again.

"Who stabbed you, Miss Swan?" Aro asks suddenly.

"I don't know... the same person who raped me."

"Who raped you, Miss Swan?"

"According to the DNA match, your client raped me," Bella says matter-of-factly.

"But you really can't say for sure who stabbed you or who raped you... if you were raped at all."

"Well, since your client's DNA was found in my body and I was stabbed by the person who raped me, I would have to say that your client both stabbed and raped me," Bella answers.

"Consensual sex can produce seminal discharge. You didn't see your alleged attacker. You had consensual sex with James Cavanaugh, didn't you?"

"No," Bella says yet again. I'm beginning to understand how annoying that tactic is.

"Who's Edward Masen, Miss Swan?"

Okay, where is he going with this? Emmett looks as confused as I feel. Cynthia shrugs and shakes her head.

Bella's brow furrows and she pauses before she answers, "He's my fiancé."

"Is he aware of your propensity to cheat?" Bella's mouth drops open in shock.

Eleazar stands and says, "Objection. He's badgering the witness."

"Sustained," Judge Verine says as he glares at Aro.

"Isn't Mr. Masen the 'friend' you told about the rape?" Aro asks.

"I don't understand the question," Bella says quietly.

"Mr. Masen contacted Ms Hale, right? He's the reason that we're all here, correct?" Aro asks as he waves his arms around the courtroom.

"Yes, I told Edward and he told Ro... Ms Hale."

"Hmm," Aro says with a nod. "How did he know to submit the Cavanaugh name into this equation?"

"He had represented James Cavanaugh in a previous rape case."

"Of which he was acquitted," Aro says to the jury. "Mr. Masen doesn't care for my client, does he?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him."

"I may do that," Aro says as he turns to smile at me. I want so badly to tell him to bring it on. "Would he have a reason to implicate my client in other alleged attacks?"

"I don't know," she answers truthfully.

"Isn't this all that this is, Miss Swan; just a ploy to get even with my client? Isn't this whole circus just Mr. Masen's way of sticking it to James Cavanaugh because he doesn't like him? He blames Mr. Cavanaugh for his recent suspension from practicing law, doesn't he? You're here... we're all here because Edward Masen has a vendetta against the Cavanaughs," Aro says as he steps in front of the lectern.

"Objection; speculation and irrelevant." Eleazar says.

"Sustained." It's obvious that Judge Verine has reached his limit. "I've warned you, Mr. Anastas. You owe me five hundred dollars for contempt of court."

Aro looks down at the floor and walks back behind the lectern. When he looks up at Bella he asks, "Have you had an opportunity to look at Mr. Cavanaugh, Miss Swan?"

"Unfortunately, I have," Bella says with a scowl.

"Good-looking, isn't he?" Aro asks as he smiles at James.

"Not really," Bella answers with a smirk.

"Do you think that he has a difficult time with the women?" he asks as he turns to look at Bella again.

"I don't know."

"I really don't see someone who looks like Mr. Cavanaugh having any issues in finding a date." Aro walks over to the defense table and faces the jury. James turns toward the jury and smiles. "Why would he have to rape anyone... much less you, Miss Swan?"

"That's a question only he can answer."

"Well, maybe you can answer this one." Aro walks back to the lectern. "Why are you lying to the Court about being raped?"

Bella jerks back like she's been hit. "I'm not."

"Why do you continue? Is it to convince your new fiancé that you're a _nice_ girl? Is it to help your new fiancé get even with my client? Why, Miss Swan?"

Bella sits on the stand, fuming. Angry tears are rolling down her face. She's breathing heavily. I watch as she bites down on her bottom lip and glares at Aro.

I'm holding onto Emmett's cane with both hands. My knuckles are white. Emmett has a hand on my shoulder and Cynthia has one on my thigh. I'm gritting my teeth so hard, I'm surprised that I haven't chipped one.

Eleazar stands to say something, but Bella raises her hand to stop him. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them she says, "I have not lied to this Court at any time today. I was _raped_. I didn't see who did it. I can't tell you for certain that my rapist is in this room. I_ can_ tell you that the sample from my rape kit matched James Cavanaugh's DNA. I _can_ tell you that for the last three years I've had to fight to get my life back. I _can_ see the reminders of what happened to me every time I look in the mirror." Bella slowly stands and takes off her suit jacket. She untucks her blouse and raises it. She turns to the jury. "This... this is a constant reminder to me. This will be with me for the rest of my life. This _mark_ that that monster left on me will never go away." She drops the hem of her blouse and turns back to Aro. "I know what happened to me and I can see the scar. I see it everyday of my life. Nothing that you can say to me today will hurt me any more than I've already been hurt. Do you have anymore questions for me?" she asks through clenched teeth.

Aro looks at the jury. Several of the women are crying. All of the men are staring at their laps. He turns to look at James before he turns back to Bella and says, "I have no more questions."

"I have no more questions at this time either, Your Honor," Eleazar quickly says. He knows that we have won the jury over; there's no reason to ask Bella anything else. She's done everything she needed to do to get the bastard convicted.

"Miss Swan, you may step down." Bella tucks her blouse back into her skirt. She slides her arms into her jacket, buttons it up, and carefully steps off the stand.

I motion to Emmett to go meet her at the rail. He gets up and walks as quickly as he can toward her. Bella pauses briefly next to the defense table. She turns to look down at James. Her expression shows no emotion and it doesn't change. She turns to face Emmett as she continues walking to the rail. She takes Emmett's free hand and walks past Cynthia and me out the doors of the courtroom.

Judge Verine looks at the jury box. Every juror has been affected by Bella's testimony. The women are crying and the men are glaring at James. "I think we need to take a little break. Let's take a fifteen minute recess before you call your next witness." He bangs the gavel and we all stand as the Judge exits the courtroom.

I push past Cynthia and throw myself out of the courtroom. "Bella!" I call out for her. I see her in my mother's arms. I rush to them. Bella is breathing very hard... almost hyperventilating. "Bella," I say again as I take her from my mother. "It's okay. You have to calm down before you pass out."

Carlisle and Esme have arrived. Emmett and Cynthia are filling them in on what happened. I see Carlisle's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"I can't believe I did that," Bella whispers. "I can't believe I showed them my scar."

"It was a genius move," Emmett says. "Did you guys have that planned?"

"No," Rosalie says as she joins the group, "but I wish we had. It _was_ brilliant. What made you do it?"

Bella sheepishly smiles at the group. "Anger. I was so angry that he would say that I wanted that slimeball. It was the only thing I could think to do. I was afraid that you guys would be angry with me for doing it."

"Never," I say as I take her tearstained face in my hands. "You were very brave to do it. Did you notice the jurors' faces? You won them over, Bella. You won."

Her lip quivers and tears well in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, love, you were great. I'm very proud of you."

"So am I," Charlie says as he puts his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Me too," Alice says.

"We're all proud of you, dear," Mom says.

"Alice," Eleazar says as he sticks his head out of the door of the courtroom, "you're up next. Are you ready?"

"You bet," Alice answers as she takes Jasper's hand and starts for the courtroom.

"Aren't you going in there to listen?" Bella asks me.

"No, I'm staying out here with you," I answer. I really don't want to leave her again.

"I want you to listen. I want to know what they ask her and what she says."

I shake my head. "No, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Edward, I'm not alone. Look around," she says as she gestures around the room. "My family is here. Please go and be my ears."

"I don't want to leave you," I stress to her.

"You never leave me, Edward. You're always with me." She places her hand over her heart. "You're right here. Now, go in there and listen so you can tell me what they say."

I look over at Charlie. He nods and holds his arms open. I release Bella and give her over to Charlie. "I'll take care of her," he says.

"We all will," my mother says as she places a hand on Bella's back.

Carlisle pats me on the back and says, "She'll be fine. You and Cynt get in there so you can tell us what happens. Go, you're fifteen minutes is almost up."

I lean over and kiss Bella on the cheek and then I reluctantly go back into the courtroom. The Judge isn't back yet, but the jury has been seated. The women are no longer crying, but none of the jurors will look at the defense table. That's a good sign for us.

We all stand as Judge Verine enters the courtroom. He motions for us to be seated. "Call your next witness, Mr. Vasquez."

"The prosecution calls Mary Alice Brandon."

Alice walks to the stand and is sworn in. She takes her seat and turns toward Eleazar.

"Please state your name and place of residence for the record."

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I live in Seattle, Washington."

"Miss Brandon, do you recall where you were on the night of January 3, 2007?" Eleazar begins.

"Yes, I was at the Stop the Presses Bar," Alice answers. "I was with Bella, celebrating her Sidney. I had planned the whole thing."

"Were you there after ten that night?"

"Yes, I was," she says.

"Do you recall seeing the defendant at the bar after ten that night?" Eleazar turns to motion toward James.

"Yes," she says, nodding. "I noticed him when he walked in the door."

"What did he do after he entered the establishment?"

"He looked around and then went to the bar and ordered a drink."

"Did he do anything else?"

"No, he just sat at the bar, drank, and smoked cigarettes," she says matter-of-factly.

"Do you remember seeing the defendant after Miss Swan left your group to go to the restroom?"

"No, but I had quit looking at him by then." She turns to look at James. "I had lost interest," she says with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asks, cocking his head to the side.

"I had thought that he was nice looking when he first walked in, but he smoked so many cigarettes that I was turned off by him. I can't stand a smoker." Alice wrinkles her little nose with disgust. Cynthia and I both snicker to ourselves.

"Do you recall seeing Miss Swan after she left for the restroom?"

"Unfortunately, yes; I wish I could forget it." Alice's tiny mouth turns down in a scowl.

"Why is that, Miss Brandon?"

"Bella was lying in the alley behind the bar. She was curled up in a ball and she was bleeding... and screaming. I had never seen so much blood. She kept screaming to not touch her." Alice closes her eyes and shakes her head. "It was horrible. I tried to comfort her and she let out this blood curdling scream. Mike tried to help and she started slapping at him and kicking; all that blood…. It went everywhere.

"The ambulance got there and she fought the paramedics until they gave her a shot of something. She passed out. Mike rode with her in the ambulance and I followed them in my car to the hospital."

"What happened at the hospital?" Eleazar asks.

"Well, she had been stabbed in the side and the knife had cut her liver, so she went into surgery to repair the damage. She almost died on the table; she had lost so much blood." Alice shudders at the memory.

"How long did Miss Swan stay in the hospital?" Eleazar asks after looking at his notes.

"She was there for three weeks," Alice answers and then adds, "She went home with Mike."

"How was she when she left the hospital?"

"Not good. She couldn't leave the apartment; she was too afraid. She quit her job. She basically withdrew from life. It was hard to watch," she says.

"Thank you, Miss Brandon. I have no more questions." Eleazar returns to the prosecution's table.

"Do you have anything for this witness, Mr. Anastas?" Judge Verine asks.

"Yes." Aro stands and walks to the lectern. "Miss Brandon, was there ever a moment on January 3, 2007 that you lost track of Miss Swan?"

Alice's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"Did she ever leave your group for an extended period of time?"

"Only when she went to the restroom... when she was attacked."

"She was with you the entire rest of the evening?" Aro continues to look down at the file he brought to the lectern. Why won't he look up at her?

"Yes," Alice answers, firmly.

"She didn't slip away to maybe _talk_ to my client?"

"Never. I didn't see her talk to anyone but our friends."

"So, did you notice who she spoke with when she asked where to find the restrooms?" He finally looks up and I realize where he's going.

"N-no. She said that she was going to ask the bartender to point out the restroom and then she walked to the bar."

"And... you didn't watch her do this?" He's subtly attacking Alice's credibility. I should have anticipated this and helped Alice prepare for it.

Alice pauses for a long time and starts to gnaw her top lip. Finally she quietly says, "No."

"I have no more questions." Aro turns and flashes a smug smile at James.

Judge Verine asks Eleazar if he wants to redirect; he doesn't. The Judge nods to Alice and she slowly gets up and walks away from the stand. Jasper meets her at the rail and wraps his arm around her shoulders. When they reach Cynthia, Emmett, and me at the back of the room, Alice mouths 'I'm sorry' before they walk out the door.

"I think we should break for lunch. Mr. Vasquez can continue when we return at one o'clock." Judge Verine stands and exits the courtroom. The jury files out not long after.

Cynthia, Emmett, and I quietly leave the courtroom. I see Jasper holding Alice. Bella is looking at them with worry on her face. She sees me and asks, "What happened?"

"Nothing, really. I should have anticipated it. It's my fault. Alice didn't do anything wrong. She told the truth. I just... should have known. I should have warned her." I walk to Alice and gently touch her back.

She turns her tear soaked face to me and says, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, sugah," Jasper reassures her. "Ya had ta tell the truth. It's gonna be okay." He looks up at me and asks, "Right?"

"It's my fault. I didn't see him going in that direction with you. I should have. I'm the one that needs to apologize." How could I have been so stupid?

"But it's gonna be alright... right?" Jasper says again.

"I don't think that much damage was done," Emmett says. "I think that Mike's testimony will fix any doubts that the jury may have now. It doesn't matter anyway. Eleazar accomplished his objective. Your testimony verified that James was at the bar that night. I think we're good."

"Really?" Alice asks softly.

Emmett and I nod. "See, darlin', it's alright. Ya didn't ruin anythin'."

"Alice," Bella says as she pushes past Emmett and me, "you had to tell the truth. It would have been worse if you had lied. I'm not upset and you shouldn't be either." Bella reaches for Alice. "Come here." She pulls Alice into a hug. "Let's all go grab a bite. I think we're going to need our strength this afternoon."

I stare in wonder at the woman I love. I look up to see Jasper looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He turns and we make eye contact. I don't think either of us ever thought that Bella would be the one comforting us through all this.

"She's remarkable," Jasper whispers to me. I nod. Jasper claps his hands together making several people jump. "Well, I'm hungry... let's eat." He takes Alice's hand and starts for the elevators. He turns back to say, "Well, c'mon. We ain't got all day."

We return from lunch shortly before one o'clock. Mike is up next. Bella pats me on the arm and walks over to where Mike is standing alone. I watch as she takes his hands in hers and begins to quietly talk to him. He nods a few times. I see him wipe his cheek. He says something to Bella and she waves her hand in front of her face as she shakes her head.

I see her hug her ex-fiancé, but I don't feel jealous. Yes, he still loves her, that's obvious, but she loves me. Mike looks up when Eleazar calls for him. He sees me watching them and smiles sheepishly. I smile back and shrug. Bella pats him on the shoulder before he walks to the doors of the courtroom.

"Hey," Bella says as she takes my hand. "I want you to be my ears again, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. Look around, Edward. _Everyone_ is here. I'll be okay. The worst is over for me." She takes a deep breath and slowly blows it out. "I'm very peaceful right now. The war is almost over and I think I'm going to win."

"You've already won," I tell her before I kiss her and go back into the courtroom. Mike is already on the stand and being sworn in.

"Please state your full name and place of residence for the record."

"I'm, uh, Michael Allen Newton and I, um, live in Port Angeles. That's in Washington." It's obvious that he's nervous.

"Can you tell me where you were on January 3, 2007 and why you were there?" Eleazar asks.

"Yeah," Mike starts. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, which makes me want to yell at him to stop fidgeting. "I was at the Stop the Presses bar with my fiancé... Bella. We were there to celebrate her winning a Sidney... for her column... in the paper."

Cynthia quietly comes in and makes me slide over. She hands me a note. I open it and read: _Ted and the guys have found the Tahoe and the black Challenger. The police are meeting them._

I turn to look at her. I motion for a pen. She digs into her purse and hands me one. I write: _Do they have the men too?_

She takes the pen and writes: _Don't know. He'll text me. Be patient._

I roll my eyes at her. She knows that I have almost no patience. I turn my attention back to Eleazar and Mike.

"How was she different?"

"She wouldn't let me touch her. She wouldn't let _anyone_ touch her. She took three... sometimes four showers a day. She would sit for hours and stare at the walls. If she even thought that she smelled a cigarette, she would have a panic attack. Those were terrifying. I tried to talk to her, but she would just tell me that she didn't want to talk about it. And the nightmares." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "She would have these horrible nightmares and wake up screaming. The first time she had one I tried to hold her... you know, to comfort her. She started to hit me and yelled for me to not touch her. I didn't know what to do."

"You ended the engagement, right?"

Mike looks down at his hands before he quietly says, "Yes."

"Why did you end it?"

"I couldn't help her. I didn't know what she needed. She couldn't tell me. I didn't understand. She couldn't explain it to me. I felt useless. I didn't protect her. I should have protected her. It was my fault. I felt... I feel so guilty. She wouldn't let me touch her. She pulled away from me and I was too stupid to understand. I thought that she hated me because I let it happen. I thought that she would be better off without me as a constant reminder." A tear rolls down his cheek and I start to feel bad for him. He's been hurting all this time too. "I should have protected her. She was raped because I didn't do my job. I didn't take care of her."

"Did it ever cross your mind that Miss Swan had cheated on you with someone the night of her attack?" Eleazar asks.

"No, she didn't do that. She wouldn't have done that... ever. The only times that she wasn't by my side was when she went to ask about the restroom and when she danced with Alice. We were together the rest of the night. She danced with me and with Alice, but my eyes never left her... until she went down that hallway. I thought she was going to the ladies' room. I should have gone with her." He props an elbow on the armrest of the chair and covers his mouth with his fingers. "If I had gone down the hall with her, none of this would have happened," he says almost to himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton. I have no more questions at this time."

Aro is already walking toward the lectern before the Judge can say anything to him. "Mr. Newton, how can you be sure that Miss Swan wouldn't have 'ever' cheated on you?"

"You'd have to know Bella," Mike says. "She's not like that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Mike says, narrowing his eyes.

"So, she's a _good girl_?"

"Yes." Cynthia places her hand on my knee. She knows how Aro's insinuations affect me.

"Has she always been a _good girl_?" Aro sneers.

Mike glares at Aro and says, "Yes... always."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I was Bella's first. I would have been her only, if that pervert hadn't... done what he did to her." Mike looks around Aro to James. "You're disgusting."

"Your Honor, please instruct the witness to not address the defendant," Aro says.

"Mr. Newton, please speak only to Mr. Anastas and Mr. Vasquez," Judge Verine says.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor."

"You were her first," Aro starts as he turns to look at his client, "but you weren't her last." He turns back to Mike. "How does that make you feel?"

"Angry..."

"And that's the real reason you left Miss Swan; you were angry."

"No. You didn't let me finish. I was angry with myself for letting it happen to her. My feelings for Bella have never changed. I loved her before the rape... I loved her after... I love her still." Mike looks up and our eyes meet. He'll never know how much I understand.

"You can actually sit there and tell me that it didn't bother you that she was sleeping around?"

Mike was out of his chair like a shot. "You take that back!" he screams. "Don't you ever, EVER say anything like that about Bella again!" He leans over the rail and glares at Aro. "Do you understand me? You take it back!"

"Your Honor?" Aro says, feigning shock. How did he expect Mike to react?

Judge Verine bangs his gavel and says, "Mr. Newton, you need to calm down and take your seat. Another outburst like that will not be tolerated." He turns to Aro. "And you... you will refrain from badgering witnesses or you will owe me another five hundred dollars. Do you have any more questions for this witness?"

After a long pause, while Aro turns pages in his file, he finally says, "I don't think that I do. Thank you, Mr. Newton."

Cynthia taps me on the leg and motions for me to follow her. We quietly exit the courtroom. When we get outside, Cynthia calls Charlie over to us. "Charlie, you need to be ready to hear that Aro thinks Bella is a whore."

Charlie glares at Cynthia as if she's the one insinuating it. Cynthia holds her hands up and says, "Whoa, I'm not agreeing with him. I'm just saying that you need to be ready. She's your little girl and it will be difficult for you to hear that and remain calm, but you have to keep your cool. So far, he's pushed that on each witness. He's trying to make the jury believe that Bella had sex with James consensually. Prepare yourself."

Charlie looks at me and I nod. Mike comes out of the courtroom. He's a wreck. He sees us standing near the door and comes over. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I didn't lie. I do love her."

Charlie's eyes widen and he steps between us. I pat him on the back and nudge him back to my side. "It's alright. I know you do. I can't blame you. I understand."

Mike nods and smiles. "So, no hard feelings?"

I shake my head and say, "None."

"Did I do okay?" he asks.

"You did great. I wish you could have punched Aro for that last question, but..." I laugh. "No, seriously, you were fine. Thank you."

Bella comes over just as the bailiff calls Charlie to the stand. I turn to ask Bella if I my services are needed again. She nods, so I sigh and go back into the courtroom. Cynthia follows and slides in beside me on the bench.

"Please state your full name and place of residence for the record."

"My name is Charles Russell Swan and I live in Forks, Washington."

"You're Isabella Swan's father, right?" Eleazar asks.

"That is correct," Charlie answers succinctly.

"Were you at the celebration on January 3, 2007?"

"No, I was not," he says.

"Were you contacted after your daughter was attacked?"

"Yes, Alice called me as she was driving to the hospital," he answers. "She was hysterical. I jumped in my car and drove as quickly as I dared to the hospital."

"What were you told when you arrived at the hospital?"

"A nurse came out and told me that Bella had been stabbed and that there was some internal damage. She was in surgery. The nurse told me that the doctor would come out and let me know more when the surgery was over."

"She didn't mention that your daughter had been raped?" Eleazar asks.

Charlie winces at the question. "No, not at that time."

"When were you told about the rape?"

"The doctor came into the waiting room and asked for the Swan family, and then he took us into a smaller room down the hall. That's when he told me... everything." Charlie stops and rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. When he looks up, he is looking at James. He says, "You will never know how it feels to hear that your daughter has been violated. I don't know if I can even describe it adequately. It's a pain like none other. It's a deep, ripping, burning pain that goes straight to your soul." He turns back to Eleazar. "I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone."

I reach over and take Cynthia's hand. I turn to see tears forming in her eyes. I have never seen this woman cry. I cock my head in confusion. She leans over and whispers in my ear, "I have a daughter; I can relate."

"How was Bella when she came out of surgery?"

"Unconscious," Charlie says flatly. "For three days they kept her sedated and tethered to the bed. Anytime she started to come around, she would start to scream and thrash around. They were afraid that she would cause more damage to herself, so they kept her knocked out. Alice, Mike and I took turns staying with her; watching her sleep. On the fourth day, I was there and she woke up." He bites his bottom lip and then says, "She was different when she woke up. Her eyes were... dead. The spark that was Bella had been snuffed out."

Charlie takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "She would flinch when I touched her. Hell, she flinched when anyone touched her... like it was painful. I wanted her to come home with me, but she is an adult and she and Mike were living together. He took her home with him. I called everyday, but she rarely took my calls. I would come up to see her every weekend, but she would just sit on the couch and stare at her feet. I didn't know what to do.

"Mike left and Bella moved in with Alice. A few months later she called to tell me that they were moving to Seattle... to start fresh. I tried to get her to come home... to Forks, but she refused. She said that she couldn't stand the stares. What stares? I didn't understand."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan; I have no more questions."

"Mr. Anastas, do you have any questions for Mr. Swan?" Judge Verine asks.

"Just a few," Aro says as he walks to the lectern. "Good afternoon, Mr. Swan." Charlie nods his head but doesn't speak. "Were you in regular contact with your daughter prior to her alleged attack?"

"We spoke on the phone at least once a week and she would visit me when she could," Charlie answers."

"Would you describe your relationship before the alleged rape as close?"

"Yes, I would."

"Close enough that she would have mentioned her relationship with my client?"

Charlie chuckles and shakes his head. "Bella has never had a _relationship_ with your client. He's deluded if he thinks that forcing sex on a woman makes a relationship."

"Well, the circumstances of the sexual encounter between Miss Swan and Mr. Cavanaugh is still in question." Aro closes his file and says, "I have nothing further. Thank you so much, Mr. Swan." Charlie glares at Aro as he walks back to the defense table.

"Do you have anything else for this witness, Mr. Vasquez," Judge Verine asks.

"No, Your Honor. The prosecution rests."

"In that case, I think we should adjourn for today. We will return at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Mr. Anastas, will you be prepared to begin at that time?"

Aro stands and says, "Of course, Your Honor."

Judge Verine nods and dismisses us. Charlie walks down the aisle to where Cynthia and I are sitting.

"Do you believe that son of a bitch? Relationship my ass." He rolls his eyes and we follow him out into the hall.

Bella meets her father at the door. "How did it go?" she asks.

"It was fine, fine, Bells. Piece of cake," Charlie says as he drapes his arm across her shoulders and pulls her to him.

Bella looks at Cynthia and me. "It wasn't bad," I answer her. I look around and notice that Mike is missing. "Where's Mike?"

"He went home," Bella says. "I think it was a little too much for him today."

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Eleazar and Rosalie come out of the courtroom with the rest of the prosecution team. "Glad that's over," Rosalie says with a sigh. "I think we were able to anticipate everything... except that curve ball with Alice."

"I'm so sorry," Alice says. Jasper pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head.

"No, it was fine," Eleazar reassures her. "I don't think that it was that big of a deal with the jury. Anyway, Mike's testimony cured it."

"Are you sure?" Alice asks.

"It's okay, Alice," I say to her. "You didn't hurt us."

"But I didn't help either," she mutters.

"Alice, you helped. You're the only person to have ever seen James before an attack. You were invaluable. You placed him at the scene. Please don't think that you didn't help," Rosalie reassures her. Alice finally smiles.

"Let's all go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow. I'm anxious to see what Aro has up his sleeve," Eleazar says.

"Me too," Carlisle says. I had almost forgotten that he and Esme were here. "If he follows his past performances, then he'll put character witnesses on the stand. He's put the defendant on the stand on occasion. I'd be prepared to question James." I nod my agreement.

"Not a bad idea. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Eleazar turns to the elevators.

"Edward, please allow Esme and me to take you and your family to dinner tonight," Carlisle says.

"That's not necessary, Carlisle. There are a lot of us. I can't let you..."

"You're not 'letting' me do anything. I am quite aware of how many of you there are. Come on; let's go to The Club."

"Carlisle..." I start to protest.

He holds up and hand and says, "Let's go to The Club." I raise my hands in defeat.

"Ooo," Cynthia says suddenly. "Sorry, I had the phone on vibrate." She checks the message and smiles. "Good news; the police have a man in custody. Jared identified him as the man in the black Dodge Challenger that you chased away from the café. They're questioning him now."

"See," Carlisle says with a smile, "a reason to celebrate... at The Club."


	48. Chapter 47

_A/N: I apologize profusely for the long delay in posting this chapter. All I can say is that real life reared her ugly head and made finding time to write almost impossible. I will try to do better with the next chapter. _

_Also, I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. Please recommend this story to your friends._

**Chapter 47 – Defending James**

I can't sleep. I stayed in bed with Bella, holding her, until I was sure that she was asleep and then I came downstairs to my office. I can't sleep for trying to figure out Aro's next move. When I defended James, I didn't put anyone on the stand. It wasn't necessary. After I had convinced the jury that Angela Webber was a lying whore, I knew that I had won.

But this trial is different. There are three victims; all with very convincing accounts. The jury is leaning toward conviction… it's obvious. They're sympathizing with the victims. I should be happy about this, and I am, but it makes it more difficult to know how to proceed.

Unlike the prosecution, the defense doesn't have to provide us with all of their evidence. I have no idea what to expect and it's very frustrating.

"Hey," Bella says from the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

I run my hand through my hair and turn toward her. I smile and say, "Yes, everything is fine. Go back to bed, love. You need your sleep."

"So do you." She walks into the room and places a hand on my cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

I pull her into my lap. "It's nothing. I'll be up in a minute." I kiss her lips. She pulls me to her more tightly. I sigh and smile as she pulls back to look into my eyes.

"No secrets, Edward," she chastises me.

I look down at her lap and begin to play with the fingers on her left hand. I gently touch the ring that I gave her months ago. "Marry me, Bella."

"I've already said yes, Edward," she says with a giggle. "You don't have to ask me again."

"No, I mean marry me tomorrow." I look up to see the confusion in her eyes. "We'll already be at the courthouse. Our family will be there. Please marry me tomorrow."

"Edward…" she says, shaking her head.

"Don't think about it… just say yes. Let's just do it. I don't want to live another day without you as my wife. Say yes."

"This is insane. Where is this coming from, Edward? Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asks.

"It's not coming from anywhere. I love you. I love you so much. You've given me everything. I want to know that you're mine… forever." I kiss her ring and look into her eyes. "Please, marry me tomorrow."

"Edward, you know that we can't get married tomorrow. We haven't applied for a license. It's a three day wait… remember? What is going on?"

I sigh with resignation. "I know. I just want to be your husband so badly. I don't know why. I want you forever. I want you to have me forever." I drop my head and look at our clasped hands resting in her lap.

"Is this about tomorrow… about James and his testimony?" she asks.

I look up quickly. "We don't know that he'll testify. Aro probably won't go that route. I wouldn't."

"Edward, I know when something is bothering you. What's wrong? Talk to me; let me in." She touches my cheek and smiles sweetly. God, I love this woman.

I turn my head to kiss the palm of her hand. "You're right. Tomorrow scares the shit out of me. It was so easy with the Webber case. I knew that I had won it. I didn't put anyone on the stand."

"So, what do you think that Aro has planned?" she asks, standing from my lap. I instantly feel her absence. I have to suppress the urge to pull her back to me.

"I have no idea." I turn back to the files on my desk. "Aro has a few of James' cousins on the witness list… an ex-girlfriend. It's mostly just character witnesses. He'll probably try to portray James as this nice guy."

"So, they'll lie," she says, matter-of-factly.

I turn back to her with a laugh and a smile. "Yeah, they'll lie."

She walks to me and takes my hand. "Come back to bed." I nod and follow her upstairs.

The rest of the family is already at the courthouse when Bella, Charlie, and I arrive. I notice that Cynthia is off to the side on her phone. She raises her head and acknowledges our arrival and then turns away.

"What's up?" I ask.

"She's talkin' ta Ted. He's been at tha police station all night. 'Parently, tha guy they got in custody ain't talkin'. They're still watchin' the warehouse where they found tha cars, but they ain't caught no one else," Jasper answers. "Ya goin' in there to listen agin today?"

"I don't know," I say as I look over to Bella. "Am I?"

"If you don't mind," Bella says.

"I don't like leaving you out here. I want to be with you."

"I know, but I want to know what's happening," she explains.

"I'll go in with ya… if ya don't mind," Jasper offers. "I'm a little curious myself." He chuckles softly to himself. "Anyway, I think Alice wants ta talk weddin' reception engagement party details with Bella and your momma. I ain't all that interested in that particular conversation."

I laugh and shake my head. "So, you want to be rescued from the girly conversation today?"

"Yep," he says with a nod.

"Me too!" Emmett exclaims. "I don't want to listen to girl talk either."

"This isn't fair," Charlie speaks up. "You guys are going to leave me out here all alone… with the women." He looks around briefly. His eyes linger on my mom. "Never mind," he says as he turns back to us, "I'm good."

I look back and forth between my mother and Charlie a few times. My eyes narrow as I try to figure out what's on Charlie's mind. "Okay," I say slowly. I kiss Bella before we turn to go into the courtroom.

As we enter the courtroom, I see three men standing in a corner talking to Connor Cavanaugh. They're talking animatedly and appear to be upset. Connor is trying to calm them down. When he sees me staring at them he says abruptly and loudly, "Enough!" He then motions for them to leave. They turn and make eye contact with me. My jaw drops… I recognize one of them. I thought he was an attorney. He's been at the courthouse since last week. I would see him in the hallway… on his phone. I just dismissed it.

"Shit," I hiss under my breath.

"What is it?" Emmett asks.

"Recognize that guy?" I ask, motioning toward the other side of the courtroom.

"Not really," Emmett says as he cocks his head in confusion. "Should I?"

"He's been hanging around since the trial started," I explain. I watch the group of men exit the courtroom. I glare at the one I recognize as he passes us. "I thought he was an attorney."

"He looks like one," Jasper says as we take our seats. "What do ya thinks goin' on?"

"I don't know. As insane as this family is, there's no telling." The bailiff enters and calls us to order. We rise to our feet as Judge Verine enters.

"Mr. Anastas, are you ready to call your first witness?" the Judge asks.

"Yes, Your Honor. The defense calls Irina Cavanaugh Warner." A very beautiful blonde woman stands and walks to the stand.

"Wow," Jasper whispers. "She's a looker."

"She's his cousin." I watch her walk confidently to the stand. As she turns to sit, her gaze lingers on James. He nods his head slightly and she smiles a sickening smile.

"Hmm," Jasper says.

"What?" I whisper.

"She ain't so pretty when she smiles. She looks almost evil." He shivers. "It's disconcertin'."

"That smile is a family trait. They all look evil when they smile." And the morning begins.

"Ms Warner, could you please state your full name?"

"Of course," she purrs. "My name is Irina Cavanaugh Warner."

"And Ms Warner, where do you reside?"

"I live in Seattle, Washington." She turns that sickeningly sweet smile on the jury. I cringe.

"Ms Warner, how long have you known James Cavanaugh?" Aro asks.

"I've known him my entire life... thirty years," she answers. I look over and notice Jasper's eyebrows rise.

I nudge him and shrug. He leans over and whispers, "She looks a lot younger than thirty. I'd've guessed she's no more than twenty-three."

"So, Mr. Cavanaugh was three years old when you were born. Were you close to him while you were growing up?"

"We were very close... we're still close. We're both single children. I always thought of him as a brother," she answers.

"What kind of child was James?"

Irina giggles to herself. "He was very precocious... mischievous. We always had a lot of fun together." Her face falls and she looks down at her lap before she continues. "Well, we had fun until his mother became ill." She sighs and looks up at the jury. "James mother was diagnosed with cancer when he was eight. I can remember that we didn't go to his house for a long time. I would want to see him and my father would tell me that we couldn't go to James' house because his mother was very sick. Sometimes Uncle Connor would bring James to our house, but he wouldn't want to play with me. He would sit and stare out the window.

"Aunt Claire died a little over a year after she found out that she was sick. James was devastated. I can remember the funeral. James was sobbing and wouldn't let anyone near him... well, anyone but me. He let me hug him, even though I wasn't sure what was happening."

"How else was he affected by his mother's death?" Aro asks.

"He withdrew into himself. He was no longer an extroverted, precocious child. He became brooding and easily irritated." She dabs at her dry eyes with a tissue.

"Did this behavior continue into his teen years?"

"Yes, he was never the same." She turns to the jury. "He wasn't a bad person; he just wanted attention." She turns back to Aro. "You have to understand, Uncle Connor is a very successful man, but he's worked very hard for his success. He was gone a lot. James was left with a nanny when he was a child. As he entered his teenage years, he was left with the servants... which basically means he was left alone. He would... do things... to get his father's attention. I guess he thought that any attention was better than no attention, no matter how negative it may be."

"What type of 'things' would he do?" Aro asks.

"Stupid things... rebellious things. He started smoking and drinking. He would get into fights at school. He was caught shoplifting a couple of times. He was being rebellious." She turns to the jury again. "He was crying out for attention."

"Did he become any less rebellious as he aged?" Aro asks.

"Somewhat," Irina answers. "His grades weren't great... understandably. He got into the University of Washington and he went for a year before deciding that college wasn't for him. I remember that Uncle Connor was extremely upset by this. He threatened to cut James off, so James enrolled at Seattle University in the Albers School of Business and Economics. He hated it, but he stuck it out.

"It was better after he met Victoria. She was in school at Albers too. They dated off and on for several years. She was good for him. I remember that he brought her to Christmas one year. I'd not see him that happy in years."

"Thank you, Ms Warner. I have no more questions at this time. Your witness, Counselor," Aro says with a wave toward Eleazar.

"Thank you," Eleazar says as he takes the lectern. "Ms Warner, you stated that he did stupid things to get attention. Do you remember Lawrence Mitchell?"

Irina licks her lips and sneers at Eleazar. "Yes."

"Could you tell this Court what happened to Mr. Mitchell on October 31, 1994?" Eleazar asks.

"I don't recall," Irina answers looking away.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory. Mr. Mitchell is currently in a wheelchair. He cannot feed himself. He cannot clean himself. He will never walk or talk ever again." Eleazar leans on the lectern and looks at James. "Do you recall what happened to Mr. Mitchell now, Ms Warner?"

Irina answers in a voice barely above a whisper, "That was an accident."

"I wouldn't call beating another person until they suffer severe brain damage an accident."

"Objection," Aro says, standing. "Why is this relevant?"

"It's relevant because it shows Mr. Cavanaugh's propensity for violence," Eleazar explains.

Judge Verine pauses and considers the decision before he says, "Overruled."

Eleazar flips through the file on the lectern. "I see that Mr. Cavanaugh received six months probation and two hundred hours of community service. Does this seem like a fair punishment for attempted murder?"

"Objection; calls for the witness, who is a layperson, to make a legal assumption."

Eleazar turns to Aro and says, "I withdraw the question."

"Do you recall the incident, Ms Warner?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes, I do," she answers, softly.

"Would you call it rebelliousness?"

"I would call it a tragic mistake. James didn't know what he was doing; he was drunk. Uncle Connor paid all of the hospital bills and continues to pay for constant care for the boy. He receives payments from a trust. My family will always take care of Larry," she says, dabbing at actual tears this time.

"How many other 'tragic mistakes' has your uncle paid to conceal for his son?"

"Objection!"

"I withdraw. I have nothing further." Eleazar picks up the file and returns to the prosecution table.

Irina steps down and quickly exits the courtroom. She doesn't pause to look at James.

Aro calls two other cousins by the time Judge Verine breaks for lunch. He questions all of them about James as a child, as a teenager, and as a young adult. Eleazar hits them with James' juvenile record. They dismiss it all as rebelliousness and mistakes of youth. They paint him as a confused young man. His mother died when he was young. His father worked all the time. James was basically raised by nannies and maids. Aro is trying to elicit sympathy.

I've watched the jury the entire time. When the cousins testify as to how distraught James was at his mother's death, a few of the women show signs of softening. Either they're mothers themselves or they lost their mothers. Either way, Aro got to them a little. I hope that it wasn't enough.

Emmett, Jasper, and I leave the courtroom. The second thing I notice, Bella is always the first, is that Cynthia isn't here. "Where's Cynt?" I ask.

"She's gone to the police station," Charlie says. "She was getting impatient with Ted. She told me to tell you that she'll call you later."

I nod and try to not look worried. We decide to go to the Courthouse Café again for lunch. I can't help be look around as we go downstairs to the restaurant. Of course, Bella notices me.

She pulls on my arm until I lean down. She whispers in my ear. "What are you looking for, Edward?"

I don't want to worry her, but we promised no secrets. I'm torn. I look into her eyes and decide that I can't lie to her… but I can evade. "Can I tell you later? I don't want to go into it right now." I look around at our family and shrug.

Her eyes narrow and she turns her head to the side. "Should I be worried?" she asks.

"No," I say, truthfully.

"Then tell me later." I nod and open the door for her to enter the café.

We eat and I continue to scan the area. Emmett kicks me under the table. Apparently, I'm being quite obvious. I haven't been following the conversation. I have this feeling of being watched and I don't like it.

We finish out lunch, although I never taste mine, and go back upstairs to the courtroom. For the first time I notice the bag of magazines Alice has hanging from her shoulder. "What the hell is all of that?" I ask.

"Bridal magazines!" Alice says, hopping from foot to foot.

"Why so many?"

Alice looks at me like I've sprouted a second head. "This is only half of them. The rest are in the car."

My jaw drops and Jasper starts to laugh. "See, this is why I'm in there with ya an' not out here."

Emmett shakes his head and says, "I am SO glad we eloped."

"Elopement is beginning to look better and better," I say, eliciting a glare from my mother. "Why are you looking at bridal magazines? We haven't even set a date."

"You ask too many questions," Alice says as she pushes me toward the doors of the courtroom. "Go away; you're bothering me."

"Alice," Bella says, taking my arm. "Sorry, she's just excited."

I pull her into a hug and ask, "Aren't you?"

"One thing at a time," she whispers. I understand. Let's get the trial out of the way first; then we can set a date and begin our life together. I release her and quickly kiss her before going back into the courtroom.

As Jasper, Emmett and I walk through the doors, I notice a shock of flame red curls sitting behind the defense table. She's leaning on the rail talking with Aro and his associate. Moments later, James is led into the courtroom in shackles. The bailiff walks him to the defense table and removes the restraints. The red-haired woman leans over the rail to embrace the monster. He smiles his wicked smile as our eyes meet over her shoulder. I shudder.

"Who's the carrot-top?" Jasper asks.

"Judging from the description in Eleazar's working file, I would say that she is Victoria... the ex-girlfriend," I reply.

"So, she's testifyin' for 'im? How 'ex' is she?"

The bailiff enters and calls us to order. Judge Verine enters and tells us to be seated. "Are you ready to continue, Mr. Anastas?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The Defense calls Victoria Connolly."

Victoria walks to the stand and raises her right hand to be sworn in. She turns to take her seat and we finally see her face. She is absolutely stunning. She has large, clear, blue eyes. Her skin is pale, as is common with red-haired people, and resembles fine porcelain. She is truly beautiful.

"Please state your full name and place of residence for the record."

She smiles and her face lights up. I hear Jasper whisper 'wow' under his breath. "My name is Victoria Rachelle Connolly and I live in Seattle, Washington."

"Thank you, Miss Connolly," Aro says sweetly. "Could you please describe for the Court your relationship to James?"

"Yes," she says as she turns to James and smiles. "James and I have dated off and on since college. We met at Seattle University during our sophomore year."

"Are you dating now?" Aro asks.

She looks wistfully at James and says, "No, not at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"As much as I love James and as much as I think that he loves me... he has a wandering eye. He just cannot be faithful. Maybe it isn't his fault. I mean... look at him. He's extremely handsome; he's wealthy; he's funny and generous and... almost perfect. I wish he could just be faithful to me. It's the only issue we've ever had in our relationship. He likes the chase and I want to be caught. He gets bored. It really isn't his fault, but still... I can't abide it," she answers.

Jasper leans over and asks, "Does she actually consider rapin' women as bein' unfaithful?"

"Apparently," I say with a scowl. She's a fucked up as James is.

"She ain't s'pretty no more," Jasper says with a huff. He folds his arms across his chest and frowns.

"So, you and James have split up quite a few times?" Aro asks.

"Yes, the first time was when I was in graduate school," she begins. "I was at the University of Washington getting my MBA. I couldn't come home every weekend, but I came home as much as I could. I knew that James missed me. He was working with his father... learning the business. He couldn't get away whenever he wanted either.

"One weekend I didn't have a lot of studying to do so I decided to surprise him. I had a key to his apartment. I let myself in. He was in bed with another woman. I was so angry. I threw things at him and her and then I ran back to my car. James chased me... he was in his underwear. A neighbor called the police. It was bad. I went back to school in tears. We were apart for a year."

"Did you eventually take him back?"

"I couldn't be without him," she says. "He called me out of the blue one day a little over a year after 'the incident.' He told me that he loved me and missed me. He told me that he couldn't live without me either. He promised me that it would never happen again."

"And you believed him?" Aro asks.

"I wanted to believe him," Victoria says and looks at James again. "Such is the character of love. Your heart believes what it wants to believe."

"How long were you with James this second time?"

"Several years. He kept his promise for a long time. I finished my MBA and got a job at an accounting firm in Seattle. We moved in together. I was sure that he would propose.

"He began going out with 'the guys' more than usual. I started suspecting that something was going on, but I didn't want to believe that he would do it again. And then the Webber girl came along." She shakes her head and looks down at her hands.

"He confessed everything to me when she cried rape. He thought it was a one night stand, but she was relentless. She wouldn't leave him alone. She found out that he had money and she tried to blackmail him. When he called her bluff, she went to the police. It was awful.

"I left him again... just when he needed me most. I should have stood by him, but I was so hurt." She looks to James again. "I'm sorry, honey."

I see James' head nod. Aro moves on. "Did you take him back?"

"I did... after the trial... when he was acquitted. I knew he would be. He could never rape anyone. He wouldn't need to do that. Women love James," she says.

"You say that you aren't together now. Why is that?" Aro asks.

"He loves me, but it isn't enough. I need someone that wants me and only me for the rest of their life. I can't wait for James to grow up and be the man that I need. I love him, but I had to let him go." A single tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away with her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Connolly." Aro turns to Eleazar with a self-satisfied expression and says, "Your witness."

"Miss Connolly," Eleazar says as he approaches the lectern, "you mentioned an incident at Mr. Cavanaugh's apartment in which the authorities were called. Did you leave out anything?"

Victoria cuts her eyes to Aro. Her cheeks flame and she stutters, "I-I don't know... what you mean."

"Was someone arrested that day?" Eleazar asks as he pulls something from his file.

Victoria runs her tongue across her top teeth and slowly answers, "Yes."

"Who?"

"James," she whispers.

"What was that?" Eleazar asks.

Victoria audibly swallows and says more loudly, "James... James was arrested."

"What were the charges?"

"Domestic violence, indecent exposure, resisting arrest... I think there was more, but I can't recall right now," she answers; never looking up from her lap. "But the domestic violence charge was dropped."

"It was dropped because you refused to testify, correct?"

"Yes," she says.

"But not because it didn't happen," Eleazar says.

"Objection... um... badgering the witness," Aro says, loudly.

"I don't believe that I've badgered Miss Connolly, Your Honor," Eleazar says as he turns to give Aro a look of confusion.

"I agree," Judge Verine says. "Overruled."

"Was there 'domestic violence' that day, Miss Connolly?" Eleazar asks.

Victoria glares at Eleazar before she answers. "I dropped the charges, didn't I?"

Eleazar smiles as he pulls a page from his file. "The prosecution submits into evidence a hospital report for Miss Connolly." He hands the document to the clerk to be marked. "Would you like to change your answer, Miss Connolly?"

Victoria bites her bottom lip. She closes her eyes and shakes her head before she answers. "I slapped him when he caught me at my car. He slapped me back and shook me a little. He just wanted to explain. I overreacted. That's why I refused to testify. It was a misunderstanding. Nothing like that ever happened again."

"Or you didn't report it ever again?"

"Objection!" Aro cries.

"I withdraw." Eleazar gathers his file together and says. "I have no more questions.

"Call your next witness, Mr. Anastas," Judge Verine says.

"The defense calls..." Aro starts and then pauses. He turns to face the back of the courtroom.

Our eyes meet and he says, "Edward Anthony Masen, Jr."


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – Tactical Maneuvers

I keep my seat knowing that Judge Verine will probably not let this fly. I also know that if it were me, I'd be objecting the shit out of this little maneuver.

"Objection!" Eleazar exclaims, standing and approaching the bench. "Mr. Masen wasn't on the defense's witness list. The prosecution has not had the opportunity to prepare for this testimony."

"Your honor," Aro says as he too approaches the bench, "I was unaware that I would need to call Mr. Masen until I heard the testimony of the prosecution's witnesses. I believe that Mr. Masen has knowledge that could be of benefit to Mr. Cavanaugh's defense."

"It's prejudicial. Mr. Masen has been present for all previous testimony. He can't testify."

"Nothing that I will ask Mr. Masen will impugn any previously given testimony. I contend that it is not prejudicial. Anyway, the defense intends to petition for Mr. Masen to be treated as a hostile witness."

"This is ridiculous. You can't allow this. It's... it's... it's the fruit of a poisonous tree."

"How is it fruit of a poisonous tree exactly?"

"The source of the testimony is tainted. Anything gained from it will be tainted as well. He's been in the courtroom for all the previous testimony. He's tainted. That's how it's fruit of a poisonous tree."

"Not so. That doctrine is intended to deter police from using illegal means to obtain evidence. Mr. Masen's testimony is no such illegally obtain evidence. The questions I intend to ask are public knowledge."

"Then you have no need to examine Mr. Masen."

"Mr. Masen has intimate knowledge of the public information. His testimony, I believe, will shed light on the reason that we are all here. My client has a right to confront his accuser."

"Mr. Masen is not the accuser."

"I believe that I can prove that he is indeed the accuser."

"He wasn't on the list. He can't testify."

"That would be at the Court's discretion. You _may_ preclude Mr. Masen from testifying, Your Honor, but you also have the ability to allow it. In _Crawford v. Washington_, the Supreme Court emphasized the right to confront one's accusers could not be taken away."

"_Crawford_ also says that statements by witnesses who do not appear at trial may not be admitted."

"Unless the witness is unavailable. Mr. Masen is definitely available. He's sitting at the back of the courtroom."

"Enough!" Judge Verine says suddenly. "Harry, please take the jury back to the jury room." Judge Verine waits for the jurors to leave the courtroom before he speaks again. "I've read _Crawford_. I know what it says and both of you are only quoting the parts that you need to support your own arguments. I will not have my courtroom turned into a circus, especially not in front of the jury."

"What's goin' on?" Jasper asks.

"Aro pissed off the judge," Emmett answers.

"You," Judge Verine says, pointing at Aro, "will have an updated witness list to the prosecution before the end of the day. I also suggest that you get a subpoena ready. You will write a brief supporting your argument. I want it on my desk by eight o'clock in the morning. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And you," he says turning to Eleazar, "will have a motion to preclude the testimony on my desk also by eight o'clock in the morning. I will decide on this ridiculousness tomorrow. Until then, we are adjourned." He pounds his gavel and stands. He pauses for a moment and then turns to face both attorneys. "I don't want to see _Crawford_ quoted once in either of your documents. I've had enough of that one."

"I'm confused," Jasper says, looking back and forth between me and Emmett. "What just happened? Are we done for t'day?"

"Yeah, we're done. But Eleazar will be working tonight," Emmett laughs as he stands.

"What happened?" Jasper asks again.

"Aro tried a tactical maneuver and got it slapped back in his face. Talk about calling foul, right?" Emmett says with a huge grin.

"What?" I ask, completely perplexed.

"I think he's usin' a basketball metaphor, which would be completely lost on the likes o' you," Jasper says. "I still don't know what happened."

"Aro is just trying to rattle my chains. I'll never testify," I answer.

"Are you sure about that?" Eleazar asks as he joins us. "Aro has a junior associate, Cody Roberts, who is called a research machine. I'm sure that he's already working on the brief. I would bet my monthly salary that Aro had him research it and write it yesterday." Eleazar sighs and shakes his head. "Maybe I should apply for a continuance."

"Don't do that," I say to him. "That's what he wants. Right, Emmett?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get to us. Let him submit the brief and the new witness list. It won't do him any good. Judge Verine is a smart guy. He's already seen through Aro's game. I say write the motion and wait for the new list."

"I doubt I'll see a subpoena tonight," I say with a smile. "I agree with Emmett; write the motion. Then start working on your closing arguments." I slap Eleazar on the shoulder. "Just think of it this way. If he's trying to rattle our chains, then what are we doing to his?"

"I'm still confused as hell," Jasper whines as he pushes past us. "You lawyers are all nuts."

Emmett, Jasper, and I exit the courtroom. Bella rushes toward me. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Aro tried something and the judge was a little miffed. It's not a big deal. We're done until in the morning." I try to guide her toward the elevators.

She digs in her heels and says, "Uh uh, Edward, tell me what happened."

I turn to Emmett and Jasper for help. Emmett walks back to the courtroom doors to wait for Rosalie. He won't even look at me... asshole. Jasper still has a confused expression on his face. He shrugs at me over Alice's head and then shakes his head. I'm on my own with this one.

I take a breath and frown. "Aro called me to testify."

"What? Can he do that?" she asks frantically.

"Not usually," I answer. "It's really at the court's discretion, but it's atypical. I doubt I'll ever take the stand in this case." Worry lines cross her forehead. "It's nothing to worry about, really. Judge Verine asked for a brief from Aro and a motion from Eleazar. He'll consider both arguments in the morning and render his decision. I told Eleazar to start working on his closing arguments, because I think we'll be hearing those tomorrow and not my testimony."

"Why would he call you? What could he possibly ask you? We didn't even know each other when... it happened. I don't understand," Bella says.

"This is exactly why he's doing it. He wants to upset us... make us worry unnecessarily. It's the only weapon he has. He's lost and he knows it. He's grasping at straws." I take her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. "Don't you see that he's running scared? We have him. It's a tactical move that's going to bite him in the ass." I pull back to look into her eyes. "I'm not worried. He won't subpoena me. He won't get me on the stand."

"Are you sure?" she asks as she looks at me skeptically.

"The only thing that I've ever been sure of is my love for you." Her forehead furrows. "No, I'm not positive, but I know that Judge Verine is an intelligent man. I trust him to make a good and fair decision." She still doesn't look convinced. I sigh. "If I do have to testify, the only thing he can ask about is the _Webber_ case and maybe our relationship. I've been in there for everyone's testimony. It would be prejudicial to ask about any of that."

"Then why did he call ya an accuser?" Jasper asks... not helping.

I turn and give him my best 'shut-up' look. I look down to see Bella waiting for my answer. "I guess because of our relationship... Bella and me. He's already alluded that the only reason James was charged is because I have some vendetta against him. Maybe Aro wants to connect our relationship and that imagined vendetta. I really don't know how it would help his case at all."

Rosalie, Emmett and Eleazar join us. Rosalie says, "I agree. I think your testimony would actually hurt his case. Aro is just trying to get a rise out of us. We're going to let one of the other ADAs work on the motion while Eleazar and I get our shit together for the closing."

"Hey," Eleazar says, do you want to help?"

"Um, I don't know." I look down at Bella. "I think I'll just go home with Bella and Charlie tonight."

Bella gives me a knowing smile. "You want to help, don't you?"

Yes. "No, love, I should go home with you guys."

"I think that I can take care of her tonight, Edward, if they need your help," Charlie says as he and my mother approach us.

"I can take them to dinner," my mother says. She turns and gives Charlie a look that makes me uncomfortable for some unknown reason. "I would _love_ to get to know my future in-laws better."

One of my eyebrows goes up involuntarily. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not, dear," my mother says as she steps forward to kiss my cheek. "We just know that you miss this. You should go and help. They need you. Right, Rosalie?"

"Not... ow!" Rosalie says as Emmett elbows her. She turns and shoves him hard. "That hurt, you big ape."

"Yes, they need you, dude. I'll even stick around and offer my two cents. Okay, Rosie?" Emmett says as he tries to wrap his arm around Rosalie.

"Don't even think about it," she hisses as she steps out of his reach. Emmett laughs at her reaction and then reaches over and touches her shoulder, teasingly.

"Jerk," Rosalie says as she rubs her arm and glares at Emmett. "If we're going to work on it then we need to leave now. Jerkface here can be the gopher and 'go for' dinner." She motions to Emmett and then turns to my mother and says with much sarcasm, "Thank you so much for saddling me with both of them." She turns and starts to walk away, but not before muttering, "Just what we need tonight; two juvenile delinquents with law degrees and too much free time."

I pull Bella to me and kiss her more deeply than is socially appropriate. I can't help myself. I haven't been any more than a room away from her since the trial started. The thought of her leaving without me makes my chest ache.

I lean down and touch my forehead to hers. "I'll miss you," I whisper.

"I know; I'll miss you too, but there's work to be done. I'll be fine. Dad and Elizabeth will take care of me. Go have some fun." She pulls back and the ache in my chest intensifies.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." She turns and walks away with her father, my mother Alice and Jasper.

I have a very difficult time suppressing the urge to follow them. I watch as they step into the elevator and disappear from view. I'm still glued to the spot when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I look at the caller ID and see 'CYNT' on the screen.

"Cynthia!" I exclaim. "Where have you been? What's going on?"

"I have extremely good news. Is everyone there?" she asks.

"No, it's just me. Bella and the others have left for dinner. I'm supposed to go up to Eleazar's office to help him and Rosalie with closing arguments. Emmett is helping too. What's up?" I ask as I start for the bank of elevators that lead to the district attorneys' offices.

"Hmm," she starts, "I really wanted everyone to hear this at the same time."

"Sorry," I say as I push the 'up' button. "Do you want to wait until later? Maybe Eleazar can call Bella on the speakerphone in his office. I know she has her phone with her. You could meet us here and we could call her."

"I don't want to leave just yet," she says. "I can tell you now and you can decide if you want to spread the news or let me have the honor in the morning."

"Tell me," I say.

"The police have a warrant to arrest Connor Cavanaugh and several of his associates for harassment and attempted murder. The guy that Ted and the boys cornered finally broke and admitted everything. He named names and said that he wasn't going down alone. Don't look for Connor to be in the courtroom in the morning. Ted convinced them to pick him up first thing tomorrow so that he wouldn't be out on bond in time to make it to the trial," she says with a giggle in her voice.

I almost yell out with joy. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not lately," she giggles. "I thought you'd be excited. The police are going to pick up the other dirtbags tonight and hold them in protective custody. The guy we have now, whose name is Scotty by the way, is afraid for his life and wants police protection. He's given up names, addresses, places to find evidence... you name it, but he's afraid that if Connor or any of the Cavanaughs find out that he talked, they'll kill him."

"If he gets a good attorney, they'll ask for immunity or at least a really good plea bargain." The elevator dings and the doors open. "This is great news, Cynt. Thank you so much. Tell Ted that I love him too and I owe him a steak dinner. You guys are the best."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I can hear her eyes roll. "Go prepare. I'll call you if I get any more news."

I disconnect the call and ride the elevator to the eighth floor. I almost sprint to the conference room. I can't wait to tell them the latest news.

I burst through the door and say, "Can you call Bella on the land line and put it on speaker, please?"

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asks.

"Nothing; just call Bella... please." Rosalie turns the phone on the table around and dials Bella's cell number. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hello?" She doesn't recognize the number.

"Bella, love, it's Edward."

"Hi, honey. Where are you? Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes, I have some news. Who is with you?" I ask.

"My dad, your mom, Alice, Jasper... why? What news?" she asks, confused.

"Switch your phone to speaker, okay?"

"Edward..."

"It's good news and I want everyone to hear it."

"Okay." I suddenly hear the back ground noise of a restaurant. "It's on speaker. What news?"

"I just got off the phone with Cynthia. The police are arresting Connor Cavanaugh in the morning."

I arrive home after ten o'clock tonight to find Bella asleep on the couch. She's partially covered with a blanket, but she's shifted enough that her pajama shirt has ridden up on one side. I can see the scar that she tried so hard to hide from me the first time we made love. I run my finger softly along its length. She stirs slightly and frowns as she pulls her shirt down to cover it. Slowly her face softens again as she drifts back into deep slumber. I find myself not wanting to wake her. I want to watch her sleep. When she isn't having a nightmare, she seems to be truly at peace in her sleep.

I sit on the coffee table; my eyes never leaving her face. She sighs and a sweet smile ghosts across her lips. I've never wanted to be in her mind more than at this moment. To know her thoughts; to know what she's dreaming, but I don't have the ability. I reach out to brush an errant strand of hair from her face. She whispers, "Edward," and my heart lurches in my chest.

Is she dreaming of me? Does she know that I'm here? I kneel down at the side of the couch and cup her cheek with my hand. She sighs again and leans her face into my hand. "Love you," she whispers.

It's more than my heart can stand. I lean in and brush my lips to hers. The intoxicating scent of Bella, all strawberries and vanilla, invades my senses. I lean in and kiss her again; deeper this time. She stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hi," she says as she takes my hand. "How long have you been home?"

"Not long," I lie. I don't want her to know that I've been sitting here staring at her for the last fifteen minutes like a love-sick, teenage boy. "You looked peaceful."

"I was dreaming of you," she replies, biting her lip.

I smile and say, "Care to elaborate?"

"Not with my dad asleep upstairs."

My eyebrows rise with surprise. "You could always show me," I press.

She smiles and says, "Again, not with my dad asleep upstairs."

"I can be really quiet," I say as I lean in to kiss her neck on the spot that I know drives her crazy.

"No, you can't," she says with a giggle, "and neither can I."

Her voice is protesting, but her body is betraying her. She reaches behind me and wraps her hand around my neck as she pulls me closer to her. Our lips meet and she moans into my mouth; driving me insane. I pull back to take off my tie. She begins to unbutton my shirt.

I hover over her and whisper, "Do you want to continue this upstairs?"

"Remember Charlie?" she asks. "He's up there, just across the hall... asleep. Anyway, I think that the couch could be just as entertaining as the bed." She pulls me into another kiss.

My inner teenage boy is screaming to get out. I struggle to remain the responsible adult that I'm supposed to be. "Love, I don't have any protection down here. I'll at least need to go upstairs and get something." She takes off her shirt and Mr. Responsible almost loses the battle with Mr. Hormonal Teen. I moan. "Bella, you are not making this easy."

"I was actually trying to make it quite hard," she says with a coy smile.

Where did this sexy vamp come from? "Wow, what have you done with my Bella."

She bites her lip and smiles shyly. "Too much?"

"No, it's just surprising." I sit back on the arm of the couch and pull her on top of me. "I think I like it, but it doesn't change the fact that I'll have to go upstairs if we want to continue this."

"Go upstairs then," she says as she attacks my mouth again.

I reluctantly pull back and say, "I'll be right back... don't move." I take one last look at her exposed breasts, shake all over with excitement and then sprint upstairs.

I go immediately to our bedroom and retrieve a condom from the bedside table. I exit the room and run directly into my future father-in-law. "Charlie!"

"Is everything okay?" he asks as he looks me up and down. I suddenly realize that I am standing in front of the man with whom I plan on spending the next fifty or so Christmases, with a very prominent erection, an unbuttoned shirt, and a condom in one hand.

"Um, yeah, everything's fine." I quickly put the hand with the condom behind my back. "Are... you... alright?" I feel Little Eddie making a fast retreat.

"Thought I might go down and get a glass of milk," he says as he steps past me and starts for the stairs.

"I can get it for you," I say quickly.

"Nah, that's okay. I can get it myself." His foot hits the first step.

"Really, I don't mind. I can bring it right back up to your room. Like room service at a hotel." I try to push past him to get downstairs first, but he stops me.

"This isn't a hotel," he says as he looks at me suspiciously. "Is there something downstairs that I'm not supposed to see?" He smiles at me and I feel my whole body turn tomato red.

I sheepishly look down at the floor. "Kind of." I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

Charlie smiles and shakes his head. "Put it in the microwave for about fifteen seconds. I'll be in my room. Tell Bells I said 'good-night.'" He turns and goes back into his room.

I watch him until he closes his bedroom door and then I drop my chin to my chest and finally start to breathe again. I can't believe that just happened. I slowly descend the stairs. I glance over at Bella as she sits up; still topless.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator to get the milk. Bella is standing... topless... at the bar as I close the door. "I ran into your dad upstairs." I sit the milk on the counter and drop the condom next to it as I turn to get a glass from the cabinet. When I turn back around, I can tell that Bella is trying very hard to not laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask as I pour Charlie a glass of milk.

"You're embarrassed," she says.

"Yes," I say as I turn to put the glass of milk in the microwave. I turn back around and pick up the container of milk. "Please put your shirt back on." I put the milk back into the refrigerator.

"Why?" she asks.

"Seriously?" Does she really have to ask? I put my hands on the counter and lean over so that I can say in a loud whisper, "I just literally ran into your father upstairs... _with a condom in my hand_. He's awake and waiting for his glass of warm milk. Little Eddie has gone to bed for the night." I turn back to retrieve the milk from the microwave. "I have never been so mortified in my life."

I can hear Bella giggling to herself as she walks back to the living room. Thankfully, she puts on her shirt. She returns to the bar and reaches out her hand. "Give it to me. I'll take it to him." I hand it to her and she starts for the stairs. She stops with one foot on the bottom stair. "You know, he isn't stupid. We live together; we sleep in the same bed. He knows that we have sex."

"Not ten minutes go you were trying to make me stop because he's upstairs," I remind her.

"I was teasing you. It doesn't bother me that he's upstairs... or in the next room for that matter. You're being a prude."

I stare at her like she's an alien. "You wouldn't understand," I finally say.

"Explain it to me," she counters.

"If it were my little girl, I'd beat the shit out of the bastard that was boning her. It's a father thing," I explain.

"I'm not a little girl and Charlie knows that. Give him some credit. I'll meet you upstairs," she says as she starts to ascend the stairs again. "Bring the condom," she says a little too loudly for my comfort.

I take a deep breath and try to regain some of my shattered dignity. I look down at the condom. She has got to be kidding. There's no way. I won't be able to get it up... not with her dad _awake_ in the next room. It was different when he was asleep and we were downstairs. I pick up the small plastic package and shove it in the pocket of my trousers. I think back to a half naked Bella on the couch and I feel Little Eddie twitch. I start for the stairs.

Suddenly I have these completely inappropriate thoughts of the different things that we'll have to do to wake Little Eddie up again. My trudge up the stairs begins to quicken. As I round the corner I hear Bella say 'Good-night, Dad' as she closes his bedroom door.

She sees me and says, "Did you bring the condom?" I smile and pull it from my pocket. She smiles wide and says, "Good," as she leads me into our bedroom.

"What about the couch?"

"Next time," she says as she closes the door. She stops just inside the room and removes her shirt. I think back to a time when she wouldn't be this exposed in front of me because of her scar. I smile at the thought that she's become so comfortable in herself and in me to remove her shirt. "What?" she asks. I shake my head and shrug out of my own shirt.

She reaches out and takes my belt in her hands. She unbuckles it and then unbuttons my pants. She slides down the zipper. Little Eddie springs forward through the fabric of my boxers. "I thought he'd gone to bed for the night."

"He's still dozing a bit," I reply.

She brushes her hand along his length. "Yes, he is." She pulls him from the constraints of my shorts. "I guess I'll have to wake him." She wraps her tiny hand around the shaft and slowly strokes him.

I moan and throw back my head. "Feels good," I whisper.

Bella removes her hand and lowers herself to her knees as she pulls my pants and underwear down to my ankles. "Bella..." I begin to protest as she runs her tongue up my cock. "You don't have to..." I always feel a little bad when she does this. She takes him in her mouth, effectively shutting mine.

She sucks and strokes until Little Eddie is at full attention. I pull her up and kiss her. "God, that felt too good," I tell her as I step out of my pants and walk with her to the bed. I lie down and rip open the condom. She takes off her pajama pants before she straddles me. She takes the condom from my hand and begins rolling it down onto me. She sits up slightly and then slowly slides back down; encasing me in her wet warmth. She slowly begins to ride me as I reach up and rub her breasts.

She leans over me and slides her knees back. I love it when she does this. The slight shift makes me go deeper. I moan a little too loudly. She covers my mouth with hers. I feel her tongue run across my lips as she begins to ride faster.

"Bella... Bella, I'm getting close."

She kisses me again and then says, "Me too." Our mouths meet again as we both climax. The only thing keeping me from screaming in ecstasy is her mouth on mine.

She collapses on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. We lay like this for several minutes, until I feel Little Eddie beginning his retreat. I nudge her gently and say, "I have to get up and do a little clean-up. I'm sorry."

She smiles and says, "I know." She rolls off me onto her side. She props her head up with her hand.

"Damn, you're sexy," I say as I get out of the bed.

She giggles and shakes her head. I go into the bathroom to clean up and dispose of the 'evidence.' When I walk back out, I see that Bella has picked up our discarded clothes, folded them, and placed them neatly in her rocking chair. She's lying in the bed... still naked. I shrug and crawl... naked... into the bed with her. I reach over and turn off the light before I take her in my arms.

"How did it go tonight?" she asks.

"Well, I ended up helping with the motion. The guy they gave it to is new; he's inexperienced. He needed the help. We got it done and the courier will take it to the judge first thing in the morning."

"What happened with Cynthia's guy? You didn't really elaborate."

"Apparently, the police kept coming at him until he broke. He said that he wasn't going down alone and spilled his guts. They're holding him without bond for his own safety. He's afraid that Connor will have him killed when he finds out; which will be in the morning." I can't help but feel some satisfaction at this thought. "They're going to arrest him and his goons right before the trial is supposed to start so that he won't be in the courtroom."

"I don't understand. Why does it matter if he's there or not?" she asks.

"It's to rattle James' and Aro's chains; like they've tried to rattle ours." I pause as I try to think of a way to help her understand. "It's a tactical maneuver."

"I see. How did you get the police to go along with it?"

"Cynthia has connections," I say with a smile.

"Hmm, you gotta love Cynthia," Bella says as she drifts off to sleep.

Bella, Charlie and I arrive at the courthouse at nine o'clock the next morning. I've been having a difficult time looking at Charlie all morning. Any time our eyes meet he smirks and shakes his head. Bella thinks it's hilarious. I'm thankfully granted a reprieve when my mother arrives. She and Charlie retreat to their corner and begin talking. I watch them and wonder why their apparent friendship makes me uncomfortable.

"They're getting along well," Cynthia says as she comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't know. It just makes me... uncomfortable." I turn to face her. "Why is that?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?"

"I don't know. Will I like the truth?"

"Probably not, but there's really nothing you can do about it. I can lie to you if you want; just to make you feel better," she says.

"No you won't," I say, flatly.

"You're right; I won't." I motion for her to tell me. "They like each other."

I roll my eyes at her obviousness. "No shit," I say as a turn back to stare at them again. "I had already figured that one out."

"No, moron, they _like_ each other... a lot."

"What?" I look back at Cynthia with disbelief. "No. They're not each other's type."

"How do _you_ know what their types are?" she asks.

I cock my head to the side as I think about this question. I look at the two of them deep in their own conversation; oblivious to the rest of us. I realize that I don't know what type of man my mother would be interested in. I've only ever seen her with my father and that was a disaster. Maybe Charlie is her type. I shake my head and turn back to Cynthia. "No. That's... no." I shake my head and walk to where Bella is standing with Alice and Jasper. Cynthia follows me... laughing.

"What's got'cha all tickled, Miss Cynthia?" Jasper asks.

"Oh, just Edward's reaction to finding out that he's not the only Masen in love with a Swan."

"They are _not_ in love," I emphasize to her and everyone else.

"He's told me that he thinks she's a 'remarkable woman,'" Bella says.

"And you'd be okay with it?"

"Yes. I love your mother. If she makes him happy and he makes her happy, then why not," Bella says with a smile.

"The whole world has gone insane," I mutter. "You wouldn't find it weird?"

"Maybe a little, but he's a grown man. What am I supposed to do; forbid him to see your mom?" Bella pokes me in the chest. "Your inner prude is showing... again."

The doors of the courtroom open and Judge Verine's clerk comes out. "The judge has made his decision." I kiss Bella and start for the door. Jasper follows me in and we take our seats.

Aro is standing at the defense table looking out into the gallery. Our eyes meet and he smiles. His smile always makes my skin crawl.

"He seems ta be lookin' fer someone," Jasper drawls.

I smile and nod. Rosalie and Eleazar enter from the side door of the courtroom. A few moments later Emmett appears at my side. He taps my knee with his cane and says, "Scoot over."

I sigh and shake my head before Jasper and I scoot down the bench. Emmett knows I like to sit on the aisle. Judge Verine enters and we all stand. He motions for us to take our seats.

"I've read your brief, Mr. Anastas. You make a compelling argument. I understand your point of view. You're right it would be at my discretion.

"I've also read your motion, Mr. Vasquez. Brilliantly written. I also can see your point of view on the matter."

He takes the stack of papers that he brought in with him and straightens them before handing them to his clerk. "I've made my decision." He turns to look at Aro. Judge Verine smiles as he says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Anastas, but I just don't think I'm going to let you question Mr. Masen today."

Aro stands and says, "I would like the record to show that the defense objects."

"So noted," Judge Verine says. "Harry, bring in the jury."

"Why did he object? What good does it do?" Jasper asks.

"He's preserving it for appeal," I reply.

The jury enters and Judge Verine addresses Aro again, "Do you have any other witnesses you'd like to call?"

Aro shakes his head no and says, "The defense rests."

"Well then, I hope you both have your closing arguments ready."


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – In Closing

"Actually, Your Honor, I need to apply for a continuance," Aro says as the last juror sits.

"You've rested your defense. You can't call any more witnesses; you can't produce any evidence. Why would you possibly need a continuance?"

"I have an urgent matter that is in need of attendance."

"Your first priority is this trial, Mr. Anastas. Your request for application is denied."

"There is a probability that there will be evidence forthcoming if the case is continued."

"That ship has sailed. Denied."

"Your Honor, may I approach?"

Judge Verine motions for Aro to come forward. Aro walks to the bench and speaks in hushed tones to Judge Verine. The judge's face visibly darkens. He motions for Eleazar to approach. They speak in whispers. Eleazar shakes his head vehemently and starts counting off points on his fingers.

"He don't look too happy," Jasper says.

I smirk as I watch Aro start to plead with the judge. "I think it has something to do with Connor's absence in the courtroom. He probably called Aro or one of Aro's associates to come get him."

Aro's head drops and Eleazar turns to me and smiles. There will be no continuance. Eleazar returns to the prosecution desk and sits. Aro walks to the defense table and leans over to say something to James.

"No!" James says loudly.

Aro motions for him to be quiet.

"Then I'm sick. I want to see the doctor again," James says again loudly.

"Mr. Cavanaugh," Judge Verine says suddenly, "I am not going to continue this trial. We are at the end and I know that the jury would like finish this, as would the prosecution. These machinations are costing the government money. There are no grounds for a continuance. I will grant Mr. Anastas a recess until after lunch. If you would keep your mouth closed long enough, then I suspect that he would have explained that to you."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Aro says and then turns back to James.

"Harry, please escort the jury back to the Jury Room and have Sarah order something good for lunch. We'll reconvene at one o'clock. Please have your 'urgent matter' resolved by that time, Mr. Anastas... or at least have someone else handle it for you."

Judge Verine stands and exits the courtroom, obviously not happy about whatever Aro said. Eleazar turns as he's packing files into his briefcase and smiles at us.

"What do ya thinks goin' on?" Jasper asks.

"I think that Aro either got a call from Connor or a message from his office about Connor and now he's got to try to get the bastard out of jail," Emmett answers just as Rosalie joins us.

"Aro has to go to the city jail. Apparently, they have a very angry and unruly inmate who is demanding that his attorney get him out. I can almost hear him ranting and raving," Rosalie says with an evil twinkle in her eye. "Eleazar is having his assistant order in a lunch so that we can finalize our closing statements. You guys are welcome to join us... if you think that Bella will be okay hearing Eleazar practice."

"I can ask her," I say as I get up and walk out into the hallway. "Bella, love, Eleazar is ordering food in so that the team can practice one last time before this afternoon. Do you want to go up and eat with them?"

"Whoa. You need to back up. Are you testifying or not. What happened in there?" Bella asks.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you weren't in there. No, I'm not testifying."

"Why are you guys finished so quickly? What's going on?"

Emmett lets out a laugh and says, "I think that Aro has a situation at the city jail to deal with that he feels takes precedent over closing arguments."

"Connor," Bella says with a smile.

I nod and take her arm to lead her to the elevators.

Eleazar practiced for over an hour. Emmett and I helped him to tweak it some. It had to be perfect. Midway through it, Bella got up and excused herself. She and Alice walked out into the hallway. I think that it just got to be too much for her to hear again.

Before we know it, it's one o'clock and time to go back to the courtroom. This time we all go in. Emmett, Jasper and Alice sit on the back row. My mother, Charlie, Bella and I sit right in front of them. I look over to see that Connor isn't one of the spectators. Must still be in jail. This makes me smile to myself. Victoria and Irina are sitting behind James.

I take Bella's hand and ask, "Are you sure that you want to be here for this? You couldn't stay for the practice. We can wait outside."

"No, I can do it. I just needed some air before," she says as she squeezes my hand. She smiles and says, "I'll be fine."

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. As I turn, I see Carlisle and Esme are here too. They slide in beside Emmett. A shadow falls across my lap causing me to turn to look. It's Maggie and Liam.

I look at her, confused. Maggie leans down and whispers, "Rosalie called me last night. I want to hear the verdict." I nod and stand slightly to let her slide in to sit on the other side of my mother.

Eleazar, Rosalie, and the rest of the prosecution team are already seated. Aro and his associates suddenly burst through the courtroom doors. Aro goes directly to the prosecution table, puts his hands on the desk and leans over to Eleazar. Whatever he says causes Eleazar to break out in raucous laughter. I hear Rosalie tell him 'no' as she shakes her head. Aro points to the back of the room at Bella and Maggie and then pounds his fist on the desk. Eleazar stands and motions for Aro to follow him out of the room. They go through a door to the left of the bench. There are small conference rooms back there that are reserved for last minute plea bargains.

I get up and walk over to the rail behind the prosecution table. I lean over and ask Rosalie, "What's up with Aro?"

"He actually had the gall to ask for a plea bargain... now. He's lost his mind," she says.

"No, he's lost the case and he has to deal with the Connor issue. He's grasping at straws. Is Eleazar going for it?"

"God, no," Rosalie says, looking at me like I've gone insane. "We're at closing arguments and we know we've won. There's no way he's going to plea bargain now."

Aro comes through the door and stomps across the room to the defense table. He's quite obviously angry. Eleazar comes out with a smirk on his face. He sees me and smiles. I nod and return to Bella.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

"Aro wants to plead it out now. Eleazar said no."

"Good," she says with a nod.

Judge Verine enters and we all rise. He motions for us to be seated as he says, "Are we ready for closing arguments?"

"Yes," Eleazar says, standing, "the prosecution is ready."

"Your Honor?" Aro begins.

"No," Judge Verine says, not looking up from the bench.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Aro says with obvious shock.

"I don't care," Judge Verine says, looking up. "You cannot have a continuance; you cannot have another recess; you cannot be excused. There will be no mistrial. We are finishing this today and sending it to the jury. So, no matter what you ask, the answer is no."

"I have a Motion for a Judgment of Acquittal," Aro says as he stands and holds out the document for the judge.

Judge Verine cocks his head to one side as Harry steps forward to take the motion from Aro. Harry places it on the bench and takes a step back. Judge Verine stares at the document for a moment and then pushes it to the side with one finger. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Your Honor?"

"On what grounds?" Judge Verine asks.

"It's all there in the motion," Aro replies.

"Why don't you just tell me so that we can save a little time here, okay?"

"The prosecution has failed to present sufficient evidence to prove the guilt of my client on counts one, two, three, and four of the indictment," Aro says with a little too much confidence.

"Which counts are those?" Bella whispers to me.

"Maggie and Charlotte," I answer.

Judge Verine turns to look at Eleazar and then turns his attention back to Aro. "Denied."

"But, Your Honor..."

"No, no, no... no more machinations," Judge Verine says with obvious irritation. "There has been more than sufficient evidence on all counts. We are moving on with closing arguments. Bring in the jury."

"The defense would like it to be noted on the record that the motion was entered and denied and that we object to the denial."

Judge Verine waves his hand in the air and nods to the court reporter. Harry goes to the door and calls for the jury to enter. Aro collapses in his seat; his shoulders slumped in defeat. James turns to glare at him.

The jury is seated. Judge Verine turns to Eleazar and says, "Are you ready to proceed?"

Eleazar picks up a file folder and walks to the lectern. Most of a trial is theatrics. This is no more evident at any moment than during the closing arguments. This is the last chance for both sides to present their arguments and try to convince the jurors. Eleazar, Rosalie, and I have practiced this speech countless times.

Eleazar opens the file and takes out a picture. It's Maggie's high school graduation picture. He holds it up for the jury to see. "Maggie Stevens age twenty-one. She's pretty; she's smart. She graduated in the top ten of her high school class. She's in college. She wants to be a pharmacist. She has a father who adores her and a boyfriend who loves her and whom she loves. She could be the girl next door to anyone in this room. She has a bright and promising future, until..."

Eleazar takes another picture from the file. This one isn't as pleasant. It's almost disturbing. It's still Maggie, but she has a black eye and stitches on her face. The right side of her face is swollen and distorted. I hear a gasp from some of the jurors. "September 8, 2007 changed everything for Maggie. A simple 'girls' night out' was interrupted by a monster. He attacked her in a parking lot. He grabbed her from behind, placing his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, and dragged her into an alley. He pulled her behind a _dumpster_ by her hair. He held her by the hair so that she couldn't turn to see his face. He told her he would kill her if she screamed."

I hear a soft sob to my left. I look over and see that Maggie is crying. Liam is holding her and gently rocking her. Bella has a hand on her knee.

Eleazar glances over at us and then continues. "He lifted her skirt and ripped off her pantyhose. She begged him to stop. He told her to shut-up or he would kill her. Can you even imagine how terrifying this could be for a twenty-one year old girl?

"He demanded that she remove her underwear for him. She was too afraid that he would kill her to not comply. He bent her over and mercilessly raped her behind a _dumpster_.

"When he was finished with her, he pushed her to the ground; he pushed her into a pile of broken glass. Then he kicked her in the side and left her there behind the _dumpster_ like a piece of discarded trash.

"Maggie crawled across broken glass and rough, uneven pavement back to the parking lot seeking help. Her clothes were torn, dirty, and covered in blood. Her face, her hands, and her knees were bleeding. She screamed when she was touched.

"Her rape kit produced no semen, but it did produce one pubic hair; a pubic hair that belongs to Mr. James Cavanaugh, the defendant. He would like you to believe that he had consensual sex with Maggie, but I ask you... have you ever had consensual intercourse with someone and ended up looking like this?" He holds up the picture again of Maggie, broken and swollen.

A few of the women jurors dab at their eyes. Eleazar holds the picture up for almost a full minute before he places it back in the file. I look over to see Maggie curled into Liam. Bella has moved to drape an arm across Maggie's shoulders. Both women are crying.

Eleazar takes another picture from the file. "Charlotte Sanders age thirty-four. Charlotte is also beautiful and smart. She's a strong woman who has had struggles in her life; struggles that she has overcome. She is a recovering alcoholic. Charlotte has been sober for five years. She was not drunk on the night that she was attacked. She was actually having dinner with her AA sponsor.

She walked out of the restaurant to retrieve a jacket from her car; another parking lot and another opportunity for this monster to attack again. He wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her, and dragged her, by her throat, behind the restaurant. He demanded that she drop her pants and underwear. When she refused he whispered that..." Eleazar glances briefly at his notes. "He would 'have no problem killing' her. _He would have no problem killing her._

"He repeated his M.O. by holding her by her hair so that she couldn't turn to see him. He bent her over at the waist and brutally raped her. When he finished, he thanked her. Can you imagine that? He raped her and then he thanked her for it."

Eleazar takes out another picture of Charlotte. This one was taken at the hospital after the rape. She has a bandage on her head and her make-up is streaked and running down her face from crying. "He pushed her to the ground and walked past her as if nothing had happened. He left another woman in an alley like a piece of trash. Charlotte stayed on the ground pretending to be unconscious, waiting for him to leave and then this remarkably strong woman picked herself up from the ground and stumbled back to the front of the restaurant.

"The hospital report states that there was adequate trauma to the genital area to indicate rape. They also found seminal discharge... seminal discharge that was identified as belonging to the defendant.

"She may not have seen his face, but she did see a man of the same height and build as the defendant and with blond hair just like the defendant walking away from her as she laid there on the ground. His DNA was in her body." Eleazar points to James with the hand that isn't holding the picture of Charlotte. "James Cavanaugh raped Charlotte Sanders on the night of June 14, 2007 in an alley behind a restaurant."

Eleazar places the photo of Charlotte back in the file. He looks up at us again. I know that Bella is next. I place my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me. I hear her teeth grind together. She's getting herself ready for this.

I nod to Eleazar. He turns back to the jury. He pulls a picture from the file. It's the picture of Bella that was used for her column when she worked at the

Peninsula Daily News. Eleazar looks at the picture for a moment before her holds it up for the jury.

"Bella Swan age thirty-two; another very beautiful, very intelligent woman; a woman with the world at her feet. She had a dream job; one in which she had been recognized with a Sidney award. She was engaged. She was happy.

"She was celebrating her award with friends on January 3, 2007... friends that loved her so much, they had rented the establishment for the night and had the event catered." Eleazar turns the picture so that he can look at it. He smiles and shakes his head. "She was so happy."

He places the picture back in the file before he continues. "A series of innocuous mistakes changed everything for Bella that night. She talked to the wrong person; she went through the wrong door." Eleazar removes another picture from the file. It's Bella right after the attack. It shows the stitches in her side from the stab wound. He takes out another photo showing the stitches on her back and upper buttocks. I hear one of the jurors gasp.

"Bella's attacker grabbed her from behind and forced her out of a door into a back alley. He called Bella a 'pretty, little thing' and a 'whore' as he put a knife to her throat. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to bend at the waist. He cut open her pants," Eleazar says as he holds up the picture of the cut on Bella's back.

"He raped this beautiful, intelligent, successful woman. With every thrust she was bombarded with the putrid smell of his breath... all cigarettes and whiskey. The more she begged the harder he thrust.

"When he finished, he stabbed her in the side," he holds up the other picture, "and threw her to the ground to die."

Through the entire speech, Bella has had a death grip on my hand. I've been afraid to look at her. I know that she must be crying. I finally turn to look at her and am surprised to see that she isn't crying. She's breathing heavily and staring at the back of James' head with a look of utter hatred on her face.

"Bella?" I whisper. "Bella... are you alright?"

"I hate him." she says through gritting teeth. "God, how I hate him."

"For three weeks," Eleazar continues, "Bella has to stay in the hospital, recovering from her wounds. But the biggest wound wasn't one that the doctors could stitch up. It wasn't a wound that would heal... leaving just a scar. This wound was so deep that it would stay gaping open and bleeding for the rest of Bella's life. It's a wound that she may never heal from completely.

"On top of almost dying in an alley, Bella was dealt yet another injustice when the people that were supposed to help her betrayed her. Knowing that her cousin, James Cavanaugh, was guilty, Tanya Denali, a former Port Angeles District Attorney, covered up the crime."

Eleazar takes out the before pictures of all the victims. He holds them up for the jury to see as he takes a step closer to them. "Maggie, Charlotte, and Bella... what do they all have in common? They are all beautiful women. They are all smart women. They were all at the wrong place at the wrong time. They all were attacked in alleys behind restaurants and bars. They were all raped by James Cavanaugh." Eleazar lays the pictures on the bench in front of the jury before he returns to the prosecution table.

Aro walks to the juror's box and picks up the pictures. He stacks them and then walks to the prosecution table. He places the pictures on the table and smiles at Eleazar before he turns back to the jury. He takes four long strides and is back in front of the jury.

"James Cavanaugh is _not_ a rapist. Just look at him. A good-looking wealthy man has no reason to rape anyone. We don't dispute that he had sexual relations with these women. He's a virile young man. We do contend that the sex was consensual.

"Take Margaret Stevens for example. She was bar hopping on September eighth when she met my client. They talked and hit it off. Yes, they had sex, but it was not rape. Miss Stevens wanted the contact as much as my client wanted it. My client... my rich and handsome client... went out to his car with Miss Stevens and they had sex, then later in the evening Miss Stevens was attacked. Maybe it was a mugging. Whatever happened to her, Miss Stevens felt compelled to cry rape.

"I can't begin to understand her motivations for lying. All I can do is speculate that maybe she was afraid of losing her boyfriend. Maybe she was afraid of what her devoutly Catholic father would think of her. I really don't know, but that doesn't change the fact the Miss Stevens was not raped by my client. The fact that there was no semen present in her rape kit is evidence of that. The one thing that they did find was the presence of a spermicide used on condoms.

I ask you... do you honestly believe that a rapist would take the time to put on a condom? It makes no sense."

I glance over to see Maggie glaring at Aro. Bella leans over and whispers to her, "It doesn't matter what he says. We know the truth; your father and Liam know the truth. Hold onto that."

Maggie nods and looks over at Liam. He smiles and nods at her encouragingly.

"My client did not rape Charlotte Sanders," Aro begins. I have to wonder how he's going to spin this one. He doesn't really have a great argument for Charlotte's attack. "He did have sex with her... earlier in the evening... before her _Alcoholics Anonymous_ meeting.

"Again, I can't speculate as to the events that transpired behind that restaurant. All I can say is that there is no way that James Cavanaugh raped Charlotte Sanders. It just never happened," he says with a final nod.

Aro pauses and looks down at his notes. Then he looks up and makes eye contact with me. The expression on his face is blank. I narrow my eyes and glare at him, wondering what he has up his sleeve. Aro looks back to the jury and smiles before he continues.

"Isabella Swan," he begins, "the reason that we are all here; the catalyst to this little circus. Isabella Swan, who claims to have been raped behind a _bar_. Isabella Swan, who is now engaged to the man who previously represented my client. She has so many reasons to lie to us.

"The truth of the matter is that James Cavanaugh and Isabella Swan were having an illicit relationship. Miss Swan was sleeping with my client, thus cuckolding her former fiancé. She didn't want him to know that she was being unfaithful. She stepped out into the alley behind the bar and was attacked. When she awoke in the hospital and was questioned about her 'rape,' she had to say something to try to hide her infidelity. She lied.

"She's lying still. She wants her new fiancé... her very wealthy new fiancé... to think that she's a 'nice girl' who would never, ever be unfaithful. She desperately wants to hold onto her new meal ticket.

"Her fiancé has reason to perpetuate her lie. He's my client's former attorney. He won Mr. Cavanaugh an acquittal. The alleged victim in that case killed herself. Mr. Masen blames himself for her death. He thinks getting my client convicted of another rape will absolve him. That's why he's so intent on proving Miss Swan's lie as the truth. It's not the truth. Isabella Swan was never raped... by my client or by anyone else."

I look over at Bella. She's biting down on her bottom lip, but she isn't crying. If anything she looks worried. I lean over and ask, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, so I nudge her and nod. She sighs quietly before she whispers, "What if one of the jurors believes him? What if we lose?"

"We won't lose. Get that out of you mind," I tell her as I squeeze her hand.

"You see, folks," Aro continues, "this is all just a case of a lover scorned. These women were conquests of my client. Is it right? No, he's behavior in regard to these women was not morally right. Was it criminal? No, it was not. James Cavanaugh is a victim himself; a victim of an unhappy childhood. He deeply loved his mother and has never fully recovered from her passing. He grieves for her still. His father, although a brilliant businessman, is lacking in the father department. James was neglected as a child to be raised by 'the help.' He never learned how to have a healthy, loving relationship with a woman.

"We all heard from his family about how devastated James Cavanaugh was by the death of his mother. His former fiancé told us of his inability to be faithful to her. All markers of a man with trust and relationship issues... not a rapist.

"The truth of the matter... and that is why we're all here... the truth... is that James Cavanaugh is not guilty of rape. He is guilty of treating these poor, misguided women less than honorably. He is guilty of having multiple sexual partners... some 'available' and some... not so much. The things that he _is_ guilty of are not prosecutable offenses. He's not a rapist. You can't convict him of a crime, because he didn't commit one. Thank you."

As Aro turns to take his seat beside James, he glances briefly in our direction. I'm surprised by the emotion I see in his eyes. He looks remorseful. I'm completely taken aback by the expression on his face. Maybe I'm mistaken. He made such brief eye contact with me. I shake my head and refocus on Eleazar as he steps back to the lectern.

"Mr. Anastas tells a compelling story, but that's all it is... a story. He has presented absolutely zero evidence of a relationship between James Cavanaugh and any of these victims.

"Since we're here for the 'truth' let's review the truth. Maggie Stevens was found bleeding in a parking lot. She had been sexually assaulted. Does this sound like a consensual sexual relationship to any of you? Charlotte Sanders walked in from a dark parking lot, bleeding from a head wound. She too had been sexually assaulted. Again, does this sound like a consensual sexual relationship to any of you? Bella Swan was found in an alley bleeding from a stab wound to her side and from a five inch gash on her lower back. She had been raped. Do any of you honestly believe that she was having a 'relationship' with James Cavanaugh?

"Let's look at some more facts. A pubic hair, belonging to James Cavanaugh, was found on the genital area of Maggie Stevens when a rape kit was performed at the hospital. Mr. Anastas wants you to believe that Miss Stevens had consensual sex with his client. We have presented evidence and testimony that proves that the only time that Miss Stevens was not with her friends was immediately prior to her going to her friend's car to retrieve more money. The only time that any sexual contact with anyone could have occurred was when she went outside of the club... presumably alone. Mr. Anastas failed to present any evidence or testimony to explain how that pubic hair got on Miss Stevens that night. Unless, of course, she was raped by James Cavanaugh.

"Charlotte Sanders was at work and then went immediately to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting where she met up with her sponsor. She left that meeting with her sponsor and drove directly to an Italian restaurant. She left the restaurant to retrieve a jacket from her car and was attacked. Her rape kit produced seminal discharge from James Cavanaugh. Her genital area had sustained trauma indicative of rape. Mr. Anastas failed to present any evidence or testimony to explain how James Cavanaugh's semen was found in Miss Sanders... unless, of course, he raped her.

"Bella Swan was in the company of her friends and co-workers until she went to find the restroom... alone. She asked the wrong person for directions. She went through the wrong door. Bella was raped in a back alley and was left there to die. Who raped her and left her to die? The truth is that James Cavanaugh was at the bar that night. The truth is that his DNA was found in Miss Swan's rape kit. The truth is that his cousin tried to cover up his involvement by destroying evidence. The truth is that James Cavanaugh raped Bella Swan.

"I can't begin to understand Mr. Cavanaugh's motives for committing these horrible atrocities. Maybe he did have a bad childhood, but so have many people; they don't become rapists. There really is no excuse for what James Cavanaugh has done to these women.

"I ask that each of you look at the evidence presented and draw the right conclusion. The defense has failed to prove that James Cavanaugh did not commit these crimes. I ask that you let the evidence and testimony presented be your guide. Thank you."

Eleazar turns to walk back to the prosecution table. He looks down at Aro as he walks past the defense table and stops. A look of confusion crosses his face before he blinks once and continues to the prosecution table.

Liam leans over and whispers, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," I mutter. Did Eleazar see that same look of remorse that I saw?

"Members of the jury," Judge Verine begins, "you have seen and heard all the evidence and the arguments of the attorneys. Now I will instruct you on the law.

"You have two duties as a jury. Your first duty is to decide the facts from the evidence in the case. This is your job, and yours alone.

"Your second duty is to apply the law that I give you to the facts. You must follow these instructions, even if you disagree with them. Each of the instructions is important, and you must follow all of them.

"Perform these duties fairly and impartially. Do not allow sympathy, prejudice, fear, or public opinion to influence you.

"Nothing I say now, and nothing I said or did during the trial, is meant to indicate any opinion on my part about what the facts are or about what your verdict should be."

Judge Verine flips a page in the file and continues, "The evidence consists of the testimony of the witnesses, the exhibits admitted in evidence, and stipulations. A stipulation is an agreement between both sides that certain facts are true. I have taken judicial notice of certain facts that may be regarded as matters of common knowledge. You may accept those facts as proved, but you are not required to do so.

"You are to decide whether the testimony of each of the witnesses is truthful and accurate, in part, in whole, or not at all, as well as what weight, if any, you give to the testimony of each witness.

"In evaluating the testimony of any witness, you may consider, among other things the witness's intelligence, the ability and opportunity the witness had to see, hear, or know the things that the witness testified about, the witness's memory, any interest, bias, or prejudice the witness may have, the manner of the witness while testifying, and the reasonableness of the witness's testimony in light of all the evidence in the case.

"You should use common sense in weighing the evidence and consider the evidence in light of your own observations in life. In our lives, we often look at one fact and conclude from it that another fact exists. In law we call this 'inference.' A jury is allowed to make reasonable inferences. Any inferences you make must be reasonable and must be based on the evidence in the case.

"Some of you have heard the phrases 'circumstantial evidence' and 'direct evidence.' Direct evidence is the testimony of someone who claims to have personal knowledge of the commission of the crime which has been charged, such as an eyewitness. Circumstantial evidence is the proof of a series of facts which tend to show whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty. The law makes no distinction between the weight to be given either direct or circumstantial evidence. You should decide how much weight to give to any evidence. All the evidence in the case, including the circumstantial evidence, should be considered by you in reaching your verdict.

"Certain things are not evidence. I will list them for you. First, testimony and exhibits that I struck from the record, or that I told you to disregard, are not evidence and must not be considered. Second, anything that you may have seen or heard outside the courtroom is not evidence and must be entirely disregarded. This includes any press, radio, or television reports you may have seen or heard. Such reports are not evidence and your verdict must not be influenced in any way by such publicity. Third, questions and objections by the lawyers are not evidence. Attorneys have a duty to object when they believe a question is improper. You should not be influenced by any objection or by my ruling on it.

Fourth, the lawyers' statements to you are not evidence. The purpose of these statements is to discuss the issues and the evidence. If the evidence as you remember it differs from what the lawyers said, your memory is what counts.

"You may find the testimony of one witness or a few witnesses more persuasive than the testimony of a larger number. You need not accept the testimony of the larger number of witnesses."

Judge Verine flips another page. He clears his throat before he says, "The indictment [information] in this case is the formal method of accusing the defendant of an offense and placing the defendant on trial. It is not evidence against the defendant and does not create any inference of guilt.

"The defendant is charged with three counts of rape in the first degree, three counts of sexual assault and one count of attempted murder . The defendant has pleaded not guilty to these charges.

"The defendant is presumed to be innocent of each of the charges. This presumption continues during every stage of the trial and your deliberations on the verdict. It is not overcome unless from all the evidence in the case you are convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant is guilty as charged. The government has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden of proof stays with the government throughout the case. The defendant is never required to prove his innocence or to produce any evidence at all.

"The defendant has an absolute right not to testify. The fact that the defendant did not testify should not be considered by you in any way in arriving at your verdict.

"You have heard opinion evidence about the defendant's character. You should consider character evidence together with and in the same way as all the other evidence in the case.

"You have heard testimony of an identification of a person. Identification testimony is an expression of belief or impression by the witness. You should consider whether, or to what extent, the witness had the ability and the opportunity to observe the person at the time of the offense and to make a reliable identification later. You should also consider the circumstances under which the witness later made the identification. The government has the burden of proving beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant was the person who committed the crime charged.

"Each count of the indictment alleges that the defendant committed certain specific acts. For any count on which the government seeks conviction, the government need not prove that each and every specific alleged act was committed by the defendant. However, the government must prove that the defendant committed at least one of the specific acts which are alleged in that count. In order to find that the government has proved the defendant committed a specific act, the jury must unanimously agree on which specific act that defendant committed.

"For example, if some of you find defendant guilty of sexual assault and the rest of you find defendant guilty of rape, then there is no unanimous agreement on which act has been proved. On the other hand, if all jurors find defendant guilty of rape, then there is unanimous agreement.

"The indictment charges that the offense was committed 'on or about' certain dates. The government must prove that the offense happened reasonably close to that date but is not required to prove that the alleged offense happened on that exact date."

Judge Verine squares the pages on his bench and looks up at the jurors before he says, "The verdict must represent the considered judgment of each juror. Your verdict, whether it be guilty or not guilty, must be unanimous.

"You should make every reasonable effort to reach a verdict. In doing so, you should consult with one another, express your own views, and listen to the opinions of your fellow jurors. Discuss your differences with an open mind. Do not hesitate to re-examine your own views and change your opinion if you come to believe it is wrong. But you should not surrender your honest beliefs about the weight or effect of evidence solely because of the opinions of your fellow jurors or for the purpose of returning a unanimous verdict.

"The twelve of you should give fair and equal consideration to all the evidence and deliberate with the goal of reaching an agreement which is consistent with the individual judgment of each juror.

"You are impartial judges of the facts. Your sole interest is to determine whether the government has proved its case beyond a reasonable doubt.

"The Court thanks you for your service." With that he nods to the bailiff and the jurors are escorted to the jury room to deliberate. We all stand as Judge Verine exits the courtroom.

The bailiff returns and takes James back to a holding cell. Aro practically runs past us as he leaves the courtroom. His head is down and he doesn't make eye contact with me before he bursts out the door.

"Wow," Jasper says as he walks around to stand in front of Bella and me. "I wasn't really expectin' all that at the end. Kinda scary thinkin' that it only takes one dumbass to screw up the whole thing."

I laugh at Jasper's way of phrasing his concern. "I guess," I say. "I never really thought of the one juror who didn't agree with the other eleven as a dumbass, but... okay."

"It's fitting," Emmett says as he joins us.

"What now?" Jasper asks.

"We wait," I reply.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – The Verdict

It's well past six o'clock when one of Judge Verine's clerks comes out to tell us that the jury hasn't reached a decision yet. The Judge has sent them home with instructions to return in the morning before nine o'clock.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asks. "Is it bad?"

"It just means that they haven't reached a decision yet," Rosalie reassures her. "It isn't good or bad... it just is. We'll come back tomorrow." Rosalie places her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "They'll get it right; don't worry."

I hope that Rosalie is right. So many things can go wrong. It would only take one bleeding heart to be swayed by Aro's lies to set James free to hunt again. I turn to look at Bella and put my most sincere smile on my face. I don't want to worry her with my reservations.

"So," Emmett bellows as he smacks Jasper on the back, nearly knocking the much smaller man to the ground, "what's for dinner?"

Jasper punches Emmett on the shoulder causing the larger man to laugh as he remains unmoved. "Is that all ya think about... food? What are ya... ninety percent stomach? Once your metabolism slows down, you're gonna be as big as a barn."

Everyone laughs as Emmett grabs Jasper in a headlock. Jasper struggles at first and then realizes that it's futile and goes limp. Emmett stands Jasper upright and, with a pat on Jasper's head, grabs his cane from where he had it leaning against the wall. "Let's roll," he says as he starts for the elevator.

Rosalie steps up beside Jasper and with a huge smile says, "Don't kill him. I kind of need him."

"One day... when he ain't a gimp anymore... I_ will_ get even," Jasper says as he tries to fix his hair and straighten his clothes.

"Hey, guys," I say interrupting the revelry, "I think that Bella and I are going to use the back exit. Where should we meet you?"

"How does Steller sound? I'm having a pizza craving," Rosalie says as she looks over at Emmett.

I notice an interesting non-verbal exchange occur between my best guy friend and his wife that I don't quite understand.

"If Baby wants pizza, then Baby gets pizza," Emmett says and it's decided.

I glance at Cynthia to see her eyebrows raise and lower as she falls in with the rest of the group walking towards the front elevators. "Cynt," I call out and motion for her to come over to me. "What's going on?"

"We're going to dinner. Hello, you were there when we decided," she says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "No, what's going on with Rosalie and Emmett?"

"I don't understand the question," she says as she looks back to where the others are waiting for the elevators.

"Stop that," I say with irritation. "You know exactly what I mean. What's going on?" Cynthia turns to look at Bella. She gives her a look that I can't decipher. "And what was that?"

"Let it go, Edward," Bella says as she pulls me toward the back elevators.

"Yeah, Edward, let it go," Cynthia says as she lowers her gaze and gives me 'a look.'

I glance between the two women. I know that something is up and that I am purposely being kept out of a loop that I should be in. "I want to know," I whine as Bella drags me away.

Cynthia throws up a hand and turns away from us. "You know the old saying, Edward. Want in one hand; shit in the other..."

Charlie pats me on the back as we enter the elevator. "There are things in the 'woman world' that we mere men are not supposed to be privy to, Edward. I think this is one of those things."

"You'll find out when the time is right," my mother says as she pats my arm. I frown. I hate not knowing.

"You all know, don't you?" I mutter.

"Actually, I have no idea what, if anything is going on with Rosalie and Emmett. All I do know is that if Cynthia could tell you, she would. I don't think that it's information that's hers to share," Bella explains.

I look around the elevator to see Charlie and my mother nodding in agreement. "I still don't like being in the dark."

We're barely in the front door when the landline telephone begins to ring. I look around the room in confusion. That number has been changed and is unlisted. We just left the group of people with access to the number. Who could be calling us? Bella shrugs as she picks up the receiver. "Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?" She's glaring at the phone as she hands it to me. "It's for you," she says before she turns and stomps up the stairs.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Charlie says with a smirk.

That's a thought. It could be. Now I'm afraid to find out. I slowly raise the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Aro."

I place my hand over the mouthpiece and say to Charlie, "It's Aro." Charlie's brow furrows in confusion. I shrug and say, "Can you check on Bella?" Charlie nods and goes upstairs. "How did you get this number?"

"I got it from Eleazar. I really need to talk to you, Edward."

I make a mental note to kill Eleazar as soon as we get the verdict. "About what?"

"Not on the phone. Can you meet me?"

"I don't..." I start as I turn to look at the stairs. "I don't think that's a good idea. Just spit it out, Aro."

"I can't over the phone. I really need to meet with you, Edward... tonight. Please."

I see Bella and her father descending the stairs. Bella is glaring at me and I don't know if she's angry at me or at Aro. I hope it's Aro. "Hold on a second." I place my hand over the mouthpiece again and say to Bella, "He wants to meet with me tonight."

"About what?" she snaps. "Why is he calling here? _How_ is he calling here?"

"Eleazar gave him the number." Bella's eyes narrow in anger. "I know, love, I'm pissed too. Regardless, he's insisting on a meeting. Do you mind?"

"I don't trust him," she says, folding her arms across her chest. "If you go, you aren't going alone. Dad, go with him."

"Bella's right; he's not trustworthy. If you go, I go too. Tell him that's the only way that a meeting will happen."

I nod. There's no use arguing with the Swan United. "I'll meet you, but I'm not coming alone."

Aro pauses for a long while before he replies. "Fine. I'll be at the Starbucks on Northgate." I hear the phone disconnect so I replace the receiver in the cradle.

I turn back to see the glaring Swans. "What?" I say defensively. "I didn't give him the number... Eleazar did. I don't want to talk to him." Bella rolls her eyes. "I don't."

"You aren't curious?" she asks.

She's got me there. "Kind of," I say slowly. "Aren't you?"

She bites her lip and finally says, "Kind of. I don't know. I just don't trust him. Call Ted and have him send someone to watch you from outside."

"I think we can handle him, Bells."

"What about you?" Bella looks at me with confusion. "What if this is just a ploy to separate us... make us vulnerable? I don't trust him."

"We shouldn't trust him. Maybe Alice could come over and stay with Bella. What do you think, Bells?"

Bella bites her lower lip as she contemplates her father's suggestion. "It's so late," she says with uncertainty. "I don't know."

"Well, you aren't staying here alone." I go to the phone in the kitchen and dial a familiar number. "Hey, Cynt?"

"Do you know what time it is? Do you even own a clock?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of the time."

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I need a favor."

"What's new?"

"Bite me."

"Good bye, Edward."

"Don't hang up! Don't hang up! I'm sorry."

"What do you want?"

"Aro called me..."

"Okay... why?"

"He says that he needs to talk to me."

"Not a good idea. Tell him no. See you tomorrow."

"No, wait! I wasn't calling for advice; that isn't the favor."

"So you're going to talk to him?"

"Well... yeah."

"Is Bella there?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with her?"

"Sure." I shrug and hand the phone to Bella. She listens to Cynthia for a moment, nods and then hands the phone back to me. Before I can put the receiver back to my ear, Bella smacks me with the palm of her hand on the forehead. "Hey!"

"Just following orders," she says, laughing.

"What the hell?" I yell into the phone.

"Someone has to knock some sense back into your head. Have you lost your mind? He's the _defense_. He is not on our side. He is the enemy. You can't meet with him."

"Cynt, you didn't see the way he looked at me in the courtroom today. I think something is up. I want to find out."

"You are too damn stubborn. I don't think I like you sober. You're easier to control when you're drunk."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right; I don't. So we're back to the original question. What do you want?"

"Charlie is going to go with me..."

"That's the first sane thing I've heard in this entire conversation."

"Would you please let me finish a sentence?"

"Fine. Finish one."

"Like I was saying, Charlie is going with me and we don't want to leave Bella here alone." I hear a rustle on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Ted, I'm going over to Edward and Bella's for a little while." I hear more rustling and then she says, "Let me put my clothes back on and I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Cynt."

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me."

"More than I'll ever be able to repay."

"I'm keeping a list. Don't leave until I get there. Give me twenty minutes." I place the receiver back in the cradle and turn back to Charlie and Bella.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Do you mind explaining to me why Cynthia is a better choice over Alice?" Bella asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't know whether Alice is armed or not. I know for a fact that Cynthia is. I just feel like she's more equipped to handle a situation should it arise," I explain.

"He has a point," Charlie agrees with me. "I'm going to go put on something more comfortable." As we all go upstairs to change, I can't help but wonder what Aro has up his sleeve. The image of his expression as he left the courtroom today is at the forefront of my mind. He looked... dare I say... remorseful.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asks as she pulls on a pink t-shirt.

"Hmm? Oh, just wondering what Aro wants."

"I know. Do you have any idea at all?'

"No." It's not exactly a lie. I really don't know, but I have a strange feeling. Aro looked like I did right after James more or less confessed to me. The difference is that I pushed my remorse and guilt into the deepest recesses of my mind until the day Angela Webber walked into my office. I was such a prick before.

I can see Bella in the bathroom as she runs a brush through her beautiful brown hair. She didn't have to suffer like she has. I could have stopped it. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her. She's done so much for me. She saved me. The least I can do is make sure that she's safe and happy for the rest of our lives together.

The doorbell rings announcing Cynthia's arrival. I go downstairs to let her in. "Hi. Thanks for coming over." I look past her shoulder and see Sam and Paul in their cars. "Why are they here?"

Cynthia breezes past me and says, "One of them is staying here to watch out for Bella and me. The other is following you and Charlie. Ted thinks that it would be best to have some 'protection' for all of us tonight."

"Don't you have your 'protection' in your purse?"

She turns and looks at me like I'm insane. "Of course. You know that Matilda goes everywhere with me. But Ted is right. Paul would probably keep me from even having to wake her tonight. I'd rather not have to shoot anyone." I raise one eyebrow at this last comment. "Really, I'm not itching to put a bullet in another human being. Why do you think that I would _want_ to shoot someone?"

"I know you," I mutter as I go to the closet to get my jacket.

She glares at me but changes the subject. "What do you think Aro wants?"

"I have no idea," I reply, not looking in her eyes.

"Oh, you have an idea. You can't lie to me, Edward. Spill it."

I shake my head as I debate trying to evade her question or maybe trying to lie to her again. I can hear Charlie talking to Bella upstairs. If I'm going to tell her, I'd better make it quick. I lean in and whisper, "I think he knows something. I think that James has said something. He looked remorseful... maybe even guilty." Cynthia's eyes get wide and she opens her mouth to say something as I see Bella start down the stairs. "Well, you two have fun. We shouldn't be long." I give Cynthia a look that I hope says 'keep your mouth shut.' I don't want to upset Bella if I'm wrong. Cynthia nods and starts for the couch.

"Hey, Bella. I brought a DVD with me. Have you seen _Letters to Juliet_?" "No, I haven't, but I've wanted to see it." Bella crosses the room to me. I pull her into an embrace as Charlie puts on his coat. "Be careful," she whispers and then kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Always," I tell her.

"Well," Charlie starts, "have fun watching your girl movie. Let's go." He opens the door and stops. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, apparently we'll have an escort."

Charlie shrugs. "Alright, I guess. Let's go get some coffee."

Charlie and I get into my Audi and start for Northgate Street. I can see Sam in my rearview mirror. He's following us at a distance. "So," Charlie says suddenly breaking the silence, "what do you think we're walking into?"

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, he knows something and wants to get it off his chest, although that would be completely uncharacteristic of him."

"Something about the trial?"

"Probably," I mumble.

"Is something bothering you, Edward?"

"I've seen Aro in action numerous times. He's not one to admit defeat. He's also not prone to remorse. He looked remorseful in court today. It's not like him. I'm kind of happy that Sam is following us. I think that Aro may be up to something, but I don't know what."

"Didn't you feel remorseful after the first trial... the one you were involved in?"

I pause for a moment before I answer. I don't like the man I was and I hate to admit to my future father-in-law what a prick I used to be. I sigh and answer him, "Not really. I'm sure that Bella has explained the situation to you."

"She didn't tell me much. I know about the suicide, but that's about it."

I glance over a Charlie and say, "Really? I just thought..."

"I think she might have thought that it wasn't her story to tell. That's how Bella is."

"Oh," I say noncommittally. When I don't hear anything else from Charlie, I venture a glance in his direction. He's looking at me expectantly. "You want me to tell you everything, don't you?" He nods; I shake my head. I'd prefer to have him remain in the dark, but if he's anything like his daughter I doubt I'll have that option.

I sigh again and begin. "Connor Cavanaugh came into the firm a little over three years ago and demanded the best. His son... James... had been arrested for rape. Connor insisted that James was innocent, but it really didn't matter to me. At the time, I was the best... at least in our firm. I had a track record of getting acquittals." I turned to look into Charlie's eyes. "I was very good."

I looked back at the road in front of me. "I was assigned the case. I was more than thrilled. The Cavanaughs are a wealthy, influential family. Connor was paying the firm a fortune and I was guaranteed a considerable bonus if James was acquitted. I was so confident that I would get him off that I went to the Volvo dealership that afternoon and ordered my dream car.

"I devoted most of my time to the case. I interviewed almost everyone that had been at the club that night. When we got to trial I obliterated poor Angela Webber. I did everything short of actually calling her a lying whore in the courtroom." I grit my teeth at the memory of my former self.

"When the jury came back with a verdict of 'not guilty' I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to get out of the building and to the Volvo dealership. My car had arrived three days before and I was itching to get behind the wheel. James had already admitted his guilt to me and I still didn't care. I had done my job and I wanted my 'reward.' I remember sliding into that car with its new car smell and supple leather seat... I felt joy. I knew that he was guilty, but I had what I wanted so who cared about his guilt.

"Three days later when Angela Webber showed up in my office I didn't even recognize her; that's how insignificant she was to me. Even when she started yelling at me, I still only saw her as an inconvenience... an interruption to my busy schedule. When she pulled out the gun, I thought that she was going to kill me and I was afraid. I went into shock after she shot herself. I didn't feel anything right away.

"Carlisle insisted that I take a few days off. I spent the rest of the week and the weekend sitting in my townhouse drinking vodka and listening to the silence. During that 'alone' time, the full measure of what had happened and my role in the whole thing weighed on me. It was only then that I felt remorse.

"So, if you want to know if I felt remorse after the trial was over... I can honestly say that I did not. I didn't think that I had done anything wrong. I had done my job and I was proud of myself. If Aro is feeling remorse, then I would have to say that he's a better man than I am."

I swallow the horrible taste that has formed in my mouth and venture a glance at Charlie. He's staring at his hands that are folded in his lap. I look out the windshield again with the knowledge that a man I had hoped to one day call 'Dad' will never respect me enough to allow it.

Charlie finally speaks. "You aren't that man anymore, Edward. I've seen how you struggle with your past. You've made mistakes; we all have. You've learned from those mistakes and you've tried to make amends. You're a good man, Edward."

"Not yet, but I'm trying. I was on a bad path for a while. If Carlisle hadn't forced Cynthia to take the job as my assistant, I would probably have died of alcohol poisoning by now. She pulled me back from the edge and showed me the right path. Bella gave me a reason to walk that path. Without those two remarkable women I wouldn't be alive today." I pull into a parking space near the Northgate Starbuck's.

"Bella's lucky to have you in her life. I'm glad that she found you. I'm proud of you and that you're going to be my son-in-law." Charlie reaches over and pats my shoulder. I nod as I fight to hold back my tears. "Let's get in there and get this over with," he says and opens his door.

I see Aro immediately when we enter the coffee shop. He's sitting at a table in the corner with his head in his hands. As we approach the table I see a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. I wonder to myself if he's spiked it. "Aro?" I say to get his attention.

He raises his head and I am shocked by what I see. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would see Arostotle Anastas with tears in his eyes. I take a step back. Charlie looks at me with confusion. "Aro, are you alright?"

He motions for us to sit. Charlie and I pull out chairs and sit facing Aro. "Hello, Mr. Swan."

"Mr. Anastas."

"When you said that you weren't coming alone, I thought that you might bring Emmett. I never imagined that I would have to say all of this to Mr. Swan."

"What is 'this,' Aro? Why are we here?"

"He's guilty... they're all guilty."

"We're well aware of that," Charlie says. I can hear the anger in his voice. "What do you care?"

"He's sick. He needs help. He honestly thinks that he's done nothing wrong. He thinks that it's normal behavior."

"What are you talking about?" I ask with my stomach in my throat. "Why would he think that?"

"It's all he's ever known," Aro says as he looks me in the eyes. "The whole family is insane. He told me that his father used to take him with him when he had 'dates' and that's how you have to treat women. 'They don't know what they want so you have to show them.' He learned this from Connor.

"I don't know what to do. I know that Connor is behind that victim harassment. He wants me to defend him. I... I can't. I can't do this anymore. I have to get away from this family."

I turn to see the rage building in Charlie. "You mean to tell me that we have two serial rapists in one family and you don't know what to do? Are you stupid?" Charlie screams causing the other people in the shop to turn and look at us. "You tell the judge that James confessed to you. You tell him everything that you know. You make this right."

I put on hand on Charlie's arm in an attempt to calm him. "He can't," I say. "If he tells the judge, then there will be a mistrial. We'll have to start over."

"I'm telling you, they're insane," Aro says as a tear rolls down his cheek. I don't know what to do. How did you live with this, Edward?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I... I just did."

"I have an idea," Charlie says.

Charlie and I return to the townhouse. When we left Aro, he was feeling a little better. We had a plan and I had to admit that it is a great plan. It gives Aro a way out without causing a mistrial. Cynthia and Bella are both asleep in front of the television. I gently shake Cynthia until she opens her eyes.

"Hey," she says groggily. "What happened?"

I motion for her to follow me to the kitchen. "James confessed to Aro and, unlike me, he feels sorry for defending him." I shake my head and rub the bridge of my nose. "He's upset."

"Aro Anastas?" Cynthia asks. I nod. "Cross dressing, prostitute hiring, no moral fiber in his being, Aro Anastas?" I nod again. "Who knew?" she says as she throws up her hands. "So, what is he going to do?"

"We have a plan," Charlie says with a smile.

Cynthia shrugs and says, "Care to share."

"Not yet," Charlie says. "I'm pooped. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Cynthia turns to look at me expectantly. "Not a chance," I tell her. "That's my future father-in-law and if he says no, then not even you can get it out of me."

"Fine, be an ass. I'm going home." She grabs her jacket and says, "This was very anti-climatic."

"You'd rather it have ended in a shoot-out?"

"There's still tomorrow," she says with a smile. "I'll be there at nine."

I close the door behind her and go to the couch to wake Bella. She never fully awakens so I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom. I carefully remove her clothes and dress her in her pajamas before I tuck her into our bed. I feel dirty after meeting with Aro. I need a shower.

I go into the bathroom and start the water flowing. I'm testing the temperature when Bella touches my shoulder. I nearly jump through the back of the shower.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, you scared the shit out of me," I exclaim.

"I'm sorry," she says with a giggle. "I suppose you're to blame for my being upstairs in my pajamas."

"I tried to wake you, but you weren't having it."

"Well, what happened?"

I debate lying to her, but I remember the promise I made to her months ago. "James confessed to his attorney... again. Aro is a better person than I was about it. He actually feels bad for defending him. He apologized."

"What's he going to do about it?"

"He can't say anything before the verdict."

"Why not?" she asks, clearly appalled.

"It could cause a mistrial, love, and we'd have to start over. Don't worry; the jury will find him guilty and we have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes."

"What's the plan?"

"Will I get away with telling you that it's a great plan and that your dad came up with it and that he's asked me to not tell you?"

"No," she says, flatly.

"He'll be angry with me if I tell you."

"I'll be angry with you if you don't. Who do you plan on living with for the rest of your life... me or him?"

She has a point. "Take a shower with me and I'll tell you."

Bella, Charlie, and I arrive at the courthouse at nine this morning. The rest of the gang trickles in not long after. The jury is still out. This causes Bella to begin to nervously bite on her bottom lip. I find myself rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. The entire prosecution team is milling around the courtroom, but Aro is nowhere in sight.

"Is this normal," Liam asks.

"Sometimes." I don't want Maggie and Bella, or anyone else for that matter, to know just how nervous I'm beginning to get. I didn't exactly lie to Liam. It isn't abnormal for a jury to take awhile to reach a verdict. What has me nervous is that when they take this long it usually means that there is dissention in the ranks. In other words, someone wasn't convinced of his guilt.

I look over Bella's head at Rosalie and see the concern in her eyes. She understands the process and she's just as nervous as I am. I feel the warmth of a body approach my left side so I turn to see Jasper standing next to me.

"It's gonna be alright," he says.

"I know," I mumble.

"No, really... it's gonna be fine. No matter what the verdict is, everythin' will be fine."

I look him in the eye. He seems so sure of himself.

"I just know," he says with a smile. "Calm down. Your makin' 'er more nervous," he whispers as he points at Bella.

I nod. He's right. I think Bella and I are feeding off of each other. She's nervous and it's making me more nervous which is making her more nervous. It's a vicious cycle.

"Love, why don't you and Maggie step outside and get some air?"

"No, we might miss the verdict. We can't leave," she says quickly.

"Just step out onto the smoking deck. The clerk will come out and tell us when they reach a verdict and I'll come get you."

Bella looks at Maggie and shrugs.

"I think that's a great idea. I could use some air too," Liam says. "Let's step out for a bit, okay?" He takes Maggie's hand and pulls her gently toward the door.

Bella gives me another very worried look. "Go," I tell her. "I'll get you when the clerk says that the jury is ready." She furrows her brow and then turns to follow Maggie and Liam out the door.

I walk over to the rail behind the prosecution table. "Rose," I call out. She turns from Eleazar and walks to the rail. "This isn't good, is it?"

"No, it isn't. I can't for the life of me figure out what's taking them so long."

Emmett walks over to stand beside me. "Maybe they can't decide on the sentencing," he says.

"Or maybe they can't agree on the verdict. We have to be realistic about this. We could lose."

"Aren't we the little pessimist? I never would have pegged you as a naysayer, Ed," Emmett says as he reaches up to ruffle my hair.

I frown and swat at his hand. "Stop that!" I try to smooth my hair back down with the knowledge that I'm going to have to find a mirror to get it just right. "I'm not a pessimist; I'm a realist. The reality is that we could lose this."

"We ain't gonna lose," Jasper says joining the group. "I told ya that it was gonna be fine. Why don't ya believe me?"

"Years of experience," I reply.

"Maybe Emmett is right," Rosalie says. "We presented a very good case and Aro didn't really rebut anything we said. The theories that he presented were far-fetched. Maybe it's just the sentencing that's tripping them up."

The door to Judge Verine's chambers opens and one of his clerks, Kathryn, steps out. She walks to the bench and says, "Sorry. I know that you are all waiting to hear that the jury is ready, but they aren't. It's almost time for lunch so they're taking a break to eat. I suggest that you all do the same. Again, I'm sorry." She retreats back into the judge's chambers.

"Shit," I say through gritted teeth. "How much longer are they going to drag this out? This is ridiculous."

"There ain't any sense in gettin' all mad about it. It is what it is. Let's go eat and get back here. Maybe they'll be ready after lunch," Jasper says as he pats me on the back. Strangely enough, his presence calms me.

I go out and tell Bella, Maggie, and Liam what Kathryn said. We all gather in the hall and decide to go to the deli around the corner for lunch. I eat, but I don't really taste the food. I can tell that Bella is worried, but putting on a happy and relaxed front for everyone else. I can feel her knee bouncing against mine under the table.

We finish eating quickly and walk back to the courthouse. Bella leans back into my chest as we ride the elevator up to the third floor. I wrap my arms around her and lean down to kiss the top of her head. She's come a long way from when we first met. She's so much stronger now. I'm proud of her.

We exit the elevator and almost run into Aro. Bella backs into me. I nod at him as our eyes meet. He nods back and continues down the hallway. Bella turns around and gives me a pointed look.

As we enter the courtroom we all break into groups. Bella, Alice, and my mother retreat to a far corner to discuss party planning. Through all of this, Alice is still determined to have a party. It's now a wedding reception slash engagement party slash celebration of a guilty verdict party. Alice is extremely optimistic. Charlie, Jasper, and Liam begin a rock-paper-scissors battle. Maggie is the unofficial judge. Emmett and I go to the front to wait with the other attorneys.

I keep looking to the doors of the courtroom; waiting for Aro to enter. He doesn't show. I half listen to Rosalie, Eleazar, and Emmett throw out theories and speculation on why the jury could be taking so long. I know why they're taking so long... someone believed Aro. It's the only explanation. I think that the others know my opinion because they never ask me to share it.

I make eye contact with Bella. She rolls her eyes and smiles. I chuckle to myself. She thinks all this fuss about our engagement is ridiculous. I guess it's because I know her so well that I can see the worry behind her smile. As we lay in the bed last night, she told me her fears. She's afraid that James will be acquitted and released to rape again. She's afraid that if he is released he'll come for us... for her. She's afraid that I believed the convoluted theory that Aro presented to the court.

I tried to reassure her that he would not be acquitted of all the charges. Even if the jury finds him not guilty of Maggie's attack, there is no way that they could ever believe that he's innocent of the other attacks... I hope. I told her that I would never let anyone hurt her ever again. I told her that I would end him myself before I let James Cavanaugh within a foot of her.

She cried when she told me her last fear and my heart broke. How could she ever think that I would believe such nonsense? I held her and kissed her hair and professed my undying, never-ending love for her. I asked her if she understood my feelings for her. She whispered that she knew I loved her. I told her that it went beyond love. There's no word for what I feel for her. Love is the closest description, but it's so much more. She is my life, my soul, my reason... my everything. She is my missing piece. I can't live without her and I refuse to try.

We made love and she fell asleep in my arms. I lay awake for hours praying and bargaining with God. I finally drifted off to sleep. When the alarm sounded I felt like I had just closed my eyes.

Now we're here... waiting. It's killing me. I always hated this part. With this case it's especially frustrating. Not just because I'm personally involved, but because they should know what to do. It's an open and shut case. It shouldn't be taking this long.

The judge's chamber door opens and Kathryn comes out again. She walks to the bench and says, "They're ready."

Rosalie, Emmett, Eleazar, and I look at each other. It's time. The jury has reached a verdict. I turn quickly and go to Bella. She's standing by my mother. She's wringing her hands and biting her lip. I take her hands to make her stop.

"They have a verdict," I say to her. She nods.

We all quickly take our seats. Maggie sits next to Bella. They hold each other's hand. The bailiff brings in James. He looks around for Aro and frowns. Then he turns and smirks at us. To Bella's credit, her expression never wavers.

A few minutes later Aro enters the courtroom. He's alone, which is unusual. For the entire trial he's had a paralegal and an associate with him. They aren't here today. He pauses at the door and stares at James. I hear him clear his throat before he walks to the defense table.

The jury enters and takes their seats. Three of the women look over at us and smile. My stomach does a turn. I don't know what that means but I hope it's good. We rise as Judge Verine enters the courtroom. He motions for us to be seated.

"Jury Foreman, have you reached a verdict?"

An older gentleman stands and says, "We have, your honor." He hands a sheet of paper to the bailiff. Judge Verine takes the paper, opens it, and begins to read it.

Several minutes later he folds the paper and hands it back to the bailiff. "Please read your verdict to the court."

The older man takes the paper and begins to read. "On count one of the indictment, sexual assault in the first degree, we find the defendant not guilty."

I hear Maggie draw in a breath. She knows that the first two counts are about her.

"On count two, rape in the first degree, we find the defendant..." He pauses and wipes his forehead. "Not guilty," he whispers. James turns to Aro and smiles.

Maggie collapses into Liam and begins to sob. Bella hugs her and tries to comfort her. I have no idea what to do. The jury foreman looks up at Maggie. I see his jaw tense as he continues on to Charlotte.

"On count three, sexual assault in the first degree we find the defendant guilty. On count four, rape in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty." He stops again to look at us. Maggie is still sobbing in Liam's arms. I see the foreman's eyes shift to Bella.

My eyes leave the foreman and see that James is no longer smiling. He's glaring at Aro and trying to get his attention. Aro refuses to look at him. I can almost see his neck muscles tightening as he forces himself to stare straight ahead.

"On count five of the indictment, sexual assault in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On count six, rape in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

It must have been more than James could take, because he suddenly leaps to his feet and screams, "What is wrong with you people? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm innocent!"

Aro tries to make him sit. He shrugs off Aro and continues to scream his innocence.

"Get him out of here," Judge Verine says to the bailiff.

The officer approaches James and attempts to handcuff him. James slaps the cuffs out of his hands. "You're not putting those on me. I'm not going anywhere." He turns and points a finger at me. "You're a dead man. Do you hear me... a dead man."

"That's enough, Mr. Cavanaugh!" Judge Verine yells as he pounds his gavel. "Get him out of here now!"

Another officer steps forward to help the bailiff subdue James. He screams threats at us as they drag him back to a holding cell. Judge Verine turns to the obviously shaken foreman and tells him to continue.

"Um, on the, uh, seventh count of the indictment, attempted murder, we the jury find the, um, defendant... guilty."

The breath I had been holding is released and I slump over with relief. I look at Bella and see the tears welling in her eyes. With the rape and sexual assault charges, James would go to prison for a long time, but the attempted murder conviction will send him away for life. It's what we wanted. I feel bad for Maggie, but in the end...

"We won," Bella whispers.

"Yes," I reply. I want to jump from my seat and cheer.

"Do you have a sentencing recommendation?" Judge Verine asks the foreman.

"Yes, your honor." He looks up and smiles at us. "We recommend life in prison."

This time we can't control our excitement. The whole left side of the courtroom erupts in applause and cheers. Emmett leans over and grabs Bella and me in a bear hug. Charlie and my mother are hugging and jumping up and down. Maggie has dried her tears and is clapping along with her father and Liam. Alice pulls Bella from Emmett and hugs her. Both of them are crying tears of happiness. Jasper is watching the whole scene with a look of amusement on his face. I finally see Cynthia through all the celebration. She's sitting on the end of the bench smiling with satisfaction. I reach out a hand to her and she takes it.

"Justice," she says.

"For everyone," I say before I turn and open my arms to her.

She rolls her eyes and says, "You and the hugs."

"I promise it's totally platonic."

She rolls her eyes and lets me hug her.

_Three Months Later_

"Good to see that she kept it tasteful," I say to Bella as we enter the Grand Ballroom at the Club. Alice has, as usual, gone not just overboard, but nuts. I've never seen so many candles and flowers in one place in my life.

"I had no idea that there were that many different shades of green," Bella whispers.

Since Bella kept insisting to Alice and Rosalie that she didn't care about 'theme colors,' Alice went with Rosalie's favorite color... green. The further we get into the room, the more we are accosted by green. Green table cloths, green chair covers, green tulle, green candles, all accented with peach roses and white lilies.

"You have to admit that it _is_ beautiful," Bella says.

"Yep... beautiful," I say as I look at my beautiful wife-to-be. Bella woke me the morning after the verdict and told me that she had a wedding date... August 13th. Alice asked for at least nine months to plan the wedding. Bella gave her ten. I wanted to give her two months and get married on New Year's Day, but I was vetoed... and called a moron by Alice.

As I think about that morning, I can hardly believe that it's been three months since James Cavanaugh went to prison for life. The sentencing hearing was a month after the verdict and Judge Verine upheld the jury's recommendation. Bella and I didn't go to the sentencing hearing. Bella didn't want to be in a room with James again. Rosalie called us with the good news.

Speaking of Rosalie and good news, Rose and Emmett are pregnant. I've never seen Emmett so happy. Conversely, hormones are not Rosalie's friend. She was bitchy before, now she's almost unbearable most of the time... or maybe it's just me.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaims when she sees us. She pulls Bella into a hug and sees me over her shoulder. "Edward," she says curtly.

"So happy to see you too, Rosalie," I say.

"Eat shit and die. Isn't it wonderful? Alice did such a good job. She's doing my baby shower in March."

"I know, Rosalie. I'm co-hosting, remember."

"Hey, Ed, how's it hanging," Emmett says as he drapes an arm over Rosalie's shoulders. "This is a gas, right?"

I just shake my head and smile. The whole last year and a half has been a gas. I met the love of my life; I found out that I almost killed her; I tried to kill myself; I regain the love of my life; I help send a serial rapist and his insane family to prison. That's right... Connor is in prison too. James went to Victorville in Adelanto, California. It's a high security federal prison. Connor was convicted of witness tampering, witness intimidation and harassment, and conspiracy to commit murder. Since he wasn't tried in the federal court system, Connor is incarcerated in the Washington State Penitentiary in Walla Walla. His cronies all turned state's evidence on him and received either immunity or reduced sentences. Most of them will be out of jail by Christmas.

Cavanaugh Enterprises was taken over by Connor's cousin, Declan Cavanaugh. He closed all the facilities in Washington and moved the whole operation to Canada. I guess he's trying to distance himself and the company from James, Connor, and Tanya. Probably not a bad idea considering the horrible press that was released in regards to the Cavanaugh family in Seattle, Washington.

Aro left the courtroom right after the jury announced their sentencing recommendations. He had something to do. I watched him leave with a smile. I knew that he was going to have a letter delivered to Judge Verine's office and to the office of Judge Kind, who was hearing Connor's case. He was anonymously recounting all of James crimes to Judge Verine. He had met with James the night before and had appealed to his vanity. James told him about every single attack... or as James called them 'dates.' The letter to Judge Kind was not anonymous. In that letter he recused himself as counsel on the grounds that he had knowledge that made him unfit to represent Connor. Aro closed his practice in Seattle and moved to Arizona. The last I heard from him, he was no longer taking any criminal cases. I have no doubt that in a few years we'll be hearing about this amazing plaintiff's attorney in Arizona named Arostotle Anastas.

I look around the room and see all of our favorite people; our family and our friends. The music starts and people begin to dance. I notice that Charlie and my mother are cutting a rug. I've had to get used to the idea of my mother and Bella's father dating. Charlie comes to Seattle every couple of weeks; not to see Bella and me, but to see my mom. Bella says that she's okay with it; I'm getting there.

Alice invited Maggie and Charlotte. I made sure that Jacob received an invitation much to my mother's chagrin. I see him on the dance floor with a very cute young girl. I nudge Bella and point to them. "That's my brother," I whisper.

"I know," she says with a grin.

"I just like saying it," I shrug. "Want to dance?"

"I can't dance."

"You always say that and I always make you."

"Yes, in the privacy of our home, where I can't embarrass myself. This is in public... not happening."

"Whatever," I say as I take her hand and drag her onto the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." I pull her into my arms and we begin swaying to the music.

"Hmm, I like this song," Bella whispers in my ear.

"It's a nice song."

"Are you really listening to it?"

"Why?"

"Listen to the lyrics."

"Let's take a better look  
Beyond a story book  
And learn our souls are all we own  
Before we turn to stone.

Let's go to sleep with clearer heads  
And hearts too big to fit our beds  
And maybe we won't feel so alone  
Before we turn to stone.

And if you wait for someone else's hand  
You will surely fall down  
If you wait for someone else's hand  
You'll fall, you'll fall.

I know that I am nothing new  
My words might not seem much to you  
But brother how we must atone  
Before we turn to stone."

I listen to the words and then I pull back to look into Bella's eyes. I see the tears welling in them. "What's wrong?"

"It's like she wrote it for us... about us. Listen. 'Take a better look beyond a story book.' When you found me I was a horror novel; you looked beyond that. You saw my soul."

"You were already on your way back, Bella. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"But you did. You saved me. I don't feel alone anymore. She's right. If I had waited for someone else's hand I would have continued to fall. It was you. It was always you." Her tears are flowing and I feel moisture on my own face.

"No, you saved me. I was lost until I met you. If anyone has to 'atone' it's me. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry for you ever having to feel any pain."

"Don't, Edward. Don't apologize. Because of you I didn't turn to stone. I thank God everyday that you found me."

"I thank God that _you_ found _me_. I love you, Bella. I'll love you forever."

The End


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue - I Do

I pace the floor in my tuxedo, which is beginning to feel smaller and smaller by the second. This is ridiculous. I was fitted for this suit not three days ago. It fits perfectly and I know that it is impossible for clothing to spontaneously shrink on a person's body. Yet, my mind is telling me that my clothes are the reason that I can't breathe. They're too tight and, therefore, I can't breathe.

I pull at the collar of my shirt as I try to stretch the unyielding fabric. I'm so hot. It's like a furnace in this room. I walk over to the vent by the window and stand over it; willing the air conditioning to turn on and blow up my pants leg. It doesn't oblige.

I walk to the other end of the room and crack my knuckles. I twist my head back and forth to pop my neck. I squat several times in an effort to make my knees pop. I alternate kicking my legs out in front of me. I shake my arms at my sides. I hop up and down a couple of times. I blow out a breath.

_Breathe, Edward, breathe_, I tell myself.

"Are you going to make it?" Emmett asks from his perch in the far corner of the room. I look around the room at my groomsmen. They're all laughing at me.

Carlisle, my best man, looks perfect in his tuxedo; like a blond James Bond. All he needs is the gun and the martini; shaken, not stirred.

Emmett, my "best friend", looks relaxed as he lounges back in the armchair that was probably supposed to be for me. He's smirking like he knows a secret that he'll never tell. I could hit him right now.

Jacob, my brother, looks just as uncomfortable as I do for completely different reasons. He pulls at his shirt too and frowns. He hates the "monkey suit" more than any of us. Only I know that this is the first time that he's ever worn one.

"Why are you so nervous?" Emmett asks with barely contained laughter in his voice.

"She's late," I whisper.

Bella was supposed to have been here an hour ago. This spectacle was supposed to have started thirty minutes ago. I know that Charlie and my mother are in the chapel trying to ease the guests' minds.

"She'll be here," Emmett says and smiles again. I want to punch his teeth in.

"What if she's changed her mind," I mutter as I stare out the window.

"Never happen," Emmett says as he stands and walks to my side. He slaps my back. "She loves you; you love her. She'll be here."

"Edward, son, you know how women are," Carlisle says as I turn to face him. "They're never on time. A man spends over half of his life waiting on a woman. Emmett's right... she'll be here."

"I'm sure someone would have called if there had been an accident," Jacob says.

I turn my head slowly in his direction. That thought hadn't occurred to me... until now!

"An accident!" I scream. I grab Emmett by the lapels. "What if there's been an accident? What if she's hurt? Dead? Oh, God, Emmett, call someone!" I run to the door and jerk it open. "I need a phone... and a phone book... someone call 9-1-1. I have to call the hospitals!"

I'm halfway down the hall and about to round the corner when I run into the only person who can ever make me see reason... Cynthia.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asks.

"Bella," I gasp out.

"What about Bella?" she asks.

"Hurt... accident... hospital..." I'm out of breath and nearly out of my mind.

Cynthia takes my arm and starts to lead me back to the room. I can see Carlisle staring at me from the doorway.

"Who told you that there had been an accident?" she asks calmly.

I try to think back. "Well, no one I guess," I mutter.

She walks past Carlisle and pushes me into the room. She turns me to face her. Then she smacks me on the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I grab at my face. I flinch when she raises her hand again. "What the fuck?"

"Think about it, dumbass. Would I be here if Bella wasn't here as well? We were all in the same car, remember?" I ponder what she says and it makes sense. She shakes her head. "Which one of you idiots put that ridiculous idea in his head?"

Carlisle and Emmett each take a step back and point at Jacob, who is trying unsuccessfully to blend into the wallpaper. Cynthia walks toward him as I collapse into the nearest chair; relieved to know that Bella's here and that she's safe.

Jacob is almost a foot taller than Cynthia, but as she stares him down I can almost see him begin to shrink.

"Please don't hit me," he whimpers.

Cynthia shakes her head at him and sighs. "Alright, morons, it's time. Get your asses out there and please, try to act like grown men for the next thirty minutes."

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jacob file obediently out of the room. I start to follow when Cynthia grabs my arm. I turn to look at her. She straightens my tie and tries to fix my hair. That's a lost cause.

"You look very handsome," she says.

"For a skinny, white boy?" I tease.

I see tears in her eyes for only the second time since I've known her. "No, for any man; white or black. You look handsome and happy. I'm proud for you, Edward. You and Bella are very lucky people. She's special... never forget that... but remember that you're special too.

"Ted and I have been together for a long time. I'm not going to lie and tell you that it's always easy. It hasn't. I left him once. I was gone a year. Always remember that even in the worst of times; the grass is never greener on any side. It's just different grass. No one is perfect. Don't put her on a pedestal and don't try to perch on one yourself.

"There will be arguments. There will be times when you don't feel like loving each other, but you will. Always remember the one thing that brought you to this day; a love so all encompassing that you can't even begin to think about living your life without her.

"There's no secret to a successful marriage, Edward. All couples are different. There is no magic formula that you can follow. All you can do is love each other; support each other; be friends as well as lovers. You must always be on her side and she must always be on yours.

"Hold her when she cries. Always, always hold her hand. Hold it in the car; hold it when you sit on the couch; hold it when you're old and gray and sitting in rocking chairs on the porch at the nursing home. Never lie to her, even if you're trying to protect her. Tell her how you feel; it's not 'unmasculine' to have feelings. And never forget how you feel or what you think when you see her walking down that aisle today."

I look down at my best friend. "I'm going to hug you now," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and nods her head just as the first tear trails down her face.

I hug her to me and whisper, "Thank you... for saving me."

She pushes on my chest. "Yeah, yeah, you owe me, Masen." She wipes the tears from under her eyes. "I swear if you make me mess up all of Alice's work, I'll hit you again and she'll kill you."

She takes my arm and pulls me to the door. "Get out there and marry Bella. We're over an hour behind schedule."

I stop in the doorway. "Why were you guys late?"

She shakes her head like I'm a bigger idiot than she thought. "Edward, we're women. We're never on time. You need to get used to it now."

We walk out the door and turn in opposite directions. I get to the door at the end of the hall that leads to altar where I'll wait for my bride. I take a deep breath and push it open.

The first strains of "Crash Into Me" are playing as I take my place next to Carlisle. I glance down the line and see Emmett giving me a thumbs up with a huge shit eating grin on his face. Jacob is fidgeting. I suppress the urge to tell him to quit it; we're videotaping this after all.

Finally, I look at Carlisle; the man who's been more of a father to me than my real father ever was. He squeezes my shoulder and says, "I'm proud of you, son." I almost cry. I nod my head instead and take another deep breath.

The song ends and there is a pause before the processional music starts. Bella spent months agonizing over this one song. She knew that she didn't want the traditional wedding march. She finally found an instrumental album on-line by The O'Neill Brothers. My bride and her wedding party will be walking down the aisle to "The Wedding Song (There is Love)".

As the song begins to play, the doors at the back of the chapel open. Everyone turns to see. Cynthia is the first to walk down the aisle. I can tell by her expression that she is fighting the tears in typical Cynt fashion. I wink at her as she takes her place opposite Jacob.

Rosalie is next. She looks stunning, as usual. She smirks at me and rolls her eyes before taking her place across from Emmett.

Suddenly, Alice steps into view and pulls the doors closed. People start looking around at each other. I lean over to Rosalie and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea," she replies.

"Is Bella okay?" I ask.

Before she can reply, the doors open again. Alice stands there looking slightly flustered, but determined. She takes a breath and squares her shoulders before she starts down the aisle.

She gets to her place and whispers to me, "She's fine. We're just having some shoe issues. I told her practice in them, but no..."

She stops mid-sentence when everyone stands. I look up and see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Bella is standing in the doorway on Charlie's arm. I gasp.

"My God," I whisper. "She's perfect."

My tux is no longer too small. It's no longer too warm in the room. I no longer have trouble getting a decent breath. Nothing is wrong or amiss in my world, because my world is walking toward me and she's perfect.

I couldn't look away if I wanted to. As I watch her walk toward me, holding tightly to Charlie's arm, our eyes meet. She's smiling, so I smile. She blushes, so I blush. I wish the aisle was shorter. I wish I could rush to her and sweep her off of her feet. I wish I could hold her and whisper how lucky I am that she said yes. But that isn't how it's done. So I wait, impatiently, as she makes her way to me.

Charlie kisses her cheek and shakes my hand before placing Bella's delicate hand in mine. She gives her bouquet to Alice and I take her other hand.

"You look lovely," I whisper to her. She nods and bites her lip. "Please don't cry."

"I'm just so happy," she says. I know the feeling.

I hear the priest say the words. I repeat what I'm supposed to repeat. I say "I do" when I should, but all I can really focus on is Bella and how I almost lost her; how I almost never found her. As much as I hate James Cavanaugh for everything that he has done, I can't deny that without him, Bella and I probably wouldn't be here today.

A single tear trails down her smiling face. I reach up and brush it away with my thumb. "So beautiful," I whisper. I'm so lost in how perfect a moment this is that I don't hear the priest tell me that I can kiss my bride.

Bella giggles softly and asks, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

I take her face in my hands and kiss her. Her ruby lips taste like heaven. I don't want to break the kiss. I push and deepen it. I get lost in the moment again as I start to plunge over the edge. I feel Bella's arms wrap around my waist. I pull her closer. The world drops away and we become the only people in the room.

The spell is broken when Carlisle clears his throat and touches my shoulder. I reluctantly break our perfect kiss and lean my forehead against Bella's. She's blushing and I would bet that I am too. I cut my eyes to the side and see that a few people are shifting uncomfortably in their seats. I catch a glimpse of Cynt. She's shaking her head and smiling.

I smile down at Bella. "A little much?" I ask.

"No," she sighs. "It was wonderful."

"I love you," I whisper.

"Forever," she replies.

Yes, she's mine – I'm hers – forever.

The End

Seriously, this really is it.

Want more?

Read _Stone Cold_, the sequel to _Turn to Stone_.

Coming Soon

_**Turn to Stone** _has been nominated for top ten favourite fics for July at **twifanfictionrecs . com. **Please Vote!

**_Please see my Profile for the link. _**


End file.
